


Embrace It

by Starfangs_Secrets



Series: Primal Series [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, FBI, Gung-ho Judy Hopps, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Minor Character Death, Romance, Savage Nick Wilde, ZPD - Freeform, psychos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 258,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfangs_Secrets/pseuds/Starfangs_Secrets
Summary: Finally on the right side of the law, Nick keeps his savage condition from those around him, especially Judy. However, when a new criminal picks up where Bellewether stopped with the savage attacks, Nick learns that maybe being savage wasn't something to fear, but rather something to embrace in order to protect, not only innocents, but those he loves. Sequel to Primal Instincts. JxN Disclaimer for whole story: I do not own Zootopia!





	1. To Be More Than Just A Sly Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Welcome to the sequel to Primal Instincts! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I love writing it!
> 
> ~Star
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or its characters or plot.

The sudden pounding of paws against his van’s back doors startled Finnick out of his daytime nap, eliciting a growl of irritation from the small predator.

            _‘I’d just gotten to sleep, too.’_ Finnick thought as he grabbed his baseball bat. The last person to knock on his door in this manner had been that bunny cop about a week ago, and he hadn’t heard anything from either her or that fox he called a friend. _‘Eh, probably too busy getting it on with the bunny cop.’_ Finnick thought knowingly. When the spunky rabbit had first hustled Nick into helping her with the case, the chemistry between the two had surprised and amused the fennec fox. Of _course_ the red fox would be attracted to a sly rabbit.

            Ripping the door open, bat in hand, Finnick yelled, “What?!” Seeing that it was the very fox he was musing about, he smirked. “Well, well, well, look who finally…” He drifted off when he saw the slightly panicked expression on Nick’s face. “What happened?”

            Tail flicking nervously, the fur around his face sticking up in random places—as if he had pulled it in frustration—Nick P. Wilde was a hot mess. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Shifty emerald eyes that gave the tiny fox a bad feeling met his. “Can…I come in?”

            Wordlessly, Finnick allowed his friend entry by opening the door wider for him. The smaller predator watched as Nick entered the van with more grace than usual, it was almost as if he flowed into the van, before shutting the door. Turning to face the red fox, he was met with the sight of said fox pacing back and forth in the cramped space of the van.

            On all fours.

            Now, while not having any contact with his friend for the past week, that did not mean that Finnick was ignorant of the recent happenings of Zootopia. He had heard about the savage attacks, he had also heard about the arrest of former Mayor Bellewether, the cure that was made for the effected animals, and the bunny cop’s role in it all—including Nick’s.

            So seeing Nick in this state, on all fours, it was reasonable that the fennec fox assumed the worse. Tightening his grip on the bat the tiny fox cleared his throat. “Nick…what happened?”

            Nick stopped his pacing, green eyes widening in surprise before the red fox sat down and rubbed his face with his paws, a frustrated groan escaping him. Kneading the heel of his paw into his eyes, the fox mumbled, “Sorry.”

            Confused, Finnick lowered the bat. From what he knew, savage animals couldn’t talk. They were no longer rational, running only on their basest of instincts; essential becoming savages. A shrewd expression made its way onto the tiny fox’s face. “You ain’t on drugs, are you Nicky? I thought I told you to stay away from that shit!”

            A strained, near hysterical laugh came from the red fox who hadn’t moved from his positions. “I wish I was on drugs, Fin. At least the high would have been temporary.”

            Raising his head slowly, dull green met mud brown in the bad lighting. Normally, this would be of no significance to anyone. Just a meeting of eyes to convey what one was feeling at that moment to another. Nick’s expression, the look in his eyes, told Finnick that he was tired and terrified. However, because both were naturally nocturnal mammals, their vision was as good in this lightning as it would be if they had shoved flashlights into each other’s faces. So it was easy for the fennec fox to see the quivering pupils of the red fox as they went from being round and sane, to the vertical slits of a savage fox repeated in the span of a few seconds.

            Finnick gasped and dropped his bat. “What the hell…?”

            With a small whimper, Nick explained how he got this way. Bellewether’s arrest, the cure for Nighthowler; all of this things Finnick already knew, but with more detail—details excluded from the various news stations. How after it was all said and done, Nick got infected with the Nighthowler serum. How he somehow kept his awareness thanks to the bunny cop (he didn’t remember her name—didn’t care to—and was pretty certain that it wasn’t “Carrots”, as Nick referred to her as). How the only memories he had from that time were the first few hours—everything else was a blur. Nick told him how, when he first woke up in the hospital, he was surprised that he could talk, because based on the information his senses were giving him, he was still savage. The bunny cop’s reaction to his question of when he would get the cure administered to him proof enough that he had, indeed, been given the cure already.

            He was still in a savage state, however.

            “They released me from the hospital an hour ago.” Nick said in a soft voice. The more he had talked, the calmer he had gotten. “They had kept me a day longer, just for procedures. No one noticed something was off.” He whispered that last part.

            “Not even the bunny cop?”

            “She wasn’t there. I made her go home and told her to pick me up at five.” Nick said with a chuckle. “Man, is she going to be mad.”

            Glancing at the clock mounted behind him, Finnick saw that it was twelve in the afternoon. “That’s a huge time difference.”

            “Yeah, well, I needed time to get my shit together and to find someone to talk to.” Nick said defensively.

            “There’s more?”

            “The Chief asked me if I wanted to join the Academy…”

          “What?” Finnick asked loudly. “They asked you? A Fox? To be a cop?” Nick had never seen his eyes so wide before.

            “Well, yeah.” Nick said slowly, but then sighed in defeat. “I can’t now, though. I might have been able to do it before this…this crap, and Carrots even put in a good word for me. She believed in me…” He whispered the last bit. “But now?” Nick shook his head vigorously, a snarl on his lips. “I-I can’t control it. Sure, I can talk and walk properly, but the littlest things can set me off. On my way here, I nearly bit an otter that bumped into me for Pete’s sake!”

            Finnick gazed solemnly at Nick, who was too wrapped up in his own misery at the moment to notice. The two had known each other since they were kits, so the fennec fox had known from a young age that Nick was meant for more than just the cards handed to every fox for just being a fox. At such a young age, the young red fox had managed to get other mammals to trust him—a skill that made him such a great con-mammal in later years. It was a shock to everyone when the young kit started hanging with the wrong crowd, playing pranks and swindling others. It had happened so suddenly that it gave everyone who knew the kit an emotional whiplash. He never conned the mammals who trusted him, but he never gave them a reason why as to the sudden change, either. Even now, till this day, Finnick didn’t know why his closest friend—his brother—had stopped fighting the system.

            Glancing at the clock once more, determination hardened Finnick’s face.

            “When does the Academy start?” The question asked by the deep voice of the small fox broke through Nick’s pity stupor. He sighed.

            “It doesn’t matter. I—”

            “Shut it, and answer the damn question, Wilde.” Finnick interrupted, eliciting a growl from the red fox before he could help it.

            Withholding a witty comeback, Nick answered. “About a month.”

            “That gives you a month to learn control.”

            “Finnick, a savage animal _can’t_ be controlled.”

            “Bullshit!” Finnick, not thinking, rushed towards Nick and grabbed him by the collar. Startled, Nick let out a feral growl that intimidated the small fox, but Finnick held his ground and glared back at the growling fox. “When you lost your mind at the museum, did you attack your bunny?”

            Eyes wide and round once more, Nick tried to protest the claim. “Fin, she’s not—”

            “Answer me!”

            “No, I didn’t, but—”

            “So it can be controlled.” Finnnick said in a calm voice once he’d gotten the answer he wanted.

            “That was something else entirely, Fin!” Nick argued. “I could barely think, if she hadn’t called my name, I would have lost myself entirely!”

            “But you didn’t.” Before Nick could argue, Finnick continued. “There has _never_ been a fox cop, Nick. Do you understand?”

            Nick closed his maw with an audible snap and stared at the tiny fox.

            “There has never been a fox painted in such a flattering light since Hood himself, and that was centuries ago.” Finnick released his grip on the other’s collar. “You have a chance to prove that you, that we, are more than just _sly foxes_.” A sneer made its way onto the fennec fox’s snout. “But then again, the old Nick woulda never given up. He’d have just found another way, instead of being a pathetic pussy.”

            Frowning at the smaller fox, and ignoring that last part, Nick thought with a clear head for the first time in days. The little fox was right, to an extent. When it came to cons and getting the job done, Nick was a perfectionist. He was no stranger to hard work, and it took a lot of hard work to be a con-mammal and make the type of living he did off of it. This though… it was so much more than just a con. He would have to put his everything into gaining control over himself… and he could very well fail.

            The image of grey fur and smiling amethyst eyes flitted across his mind, filling him with determination.

            It would be worth it.

            A weak smile on his snout preceded a weak laugh from the red fox as he rubbed his tired eyes. “Right. Sorry, I lost it there for a bit.” A snort was the other fox’s response. “But…you’re right.” The fact that Finnick believed that he could achieve this in the first place was too mindboggling at the moment, so Nick put it on the backburner of his mind to deal with later. Much later.

Running a paw through the fur between his ears, Nick sighed. “I can control it...I just need to find that control. And the time to find it.”

            “We have five hours to come up with a schedule before your bunny comes looking for you.” Finnick said with a smug grin on his face.

            Nick felt his face heat up. “She’s not my bunny, Fin. And she has a name.”

            “Which I could care less about, but the chemistry between the two of you does not lie.” A teasing look came upon the tiny fox. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you ended up mating her.”

            Silence settled upon them, filled to the brim with shock and awkwardness. It was broken by the sudden and deep, boisterous laughter of Finnick. “You’ve gotta be kidding me!!”

            With an embarrassed snarl, Nick pounced on the smaller fox and the two wrestled playfully for a bit before they finally calmed down a bit and worked on a training schedule for Nick, Finnick teasing him the entire time. They made sure it was flexible, because the red fox was certain Judy would have him do some conditioning beforehand, just so he’d be prepared. Admittedly, it would help, since Nick wasn’t the most physical guy around. He was strong, but his endurance was crap.

            He made sure to not tell the fennec fox this, or even worse teasing would ensue, he was sure.

            Five hours and two bug burgers later, the two foxes were interrupted by one very upset and worried bunny cop who wasted no time in letting Nick know that he is to never, under no circumstances, to worry her like that ever again.

Finnick was laughing so hard, he was sure he’d never forget the name Judy Hopps ever again.

~o.8.o.~

_Seven Months Later…_

Dawn was just barely settling over Zootopia as a certain red fox was finishing the final touches to his uniform before he headed out to the Zootopia Police Academy Graduation Ceremony. Experienced paws expertly tied the knot of his tie, curbing the desire to loosen it a touch. A certain bunny would lecture him on how to be profession if he did so, much to his mutual frustration and amusement.

            Just the thought of Judy Hopps made his heart beat faster. She still didn’t know how he felt, and Nick felt it was best that way, for now. He was a predator, and she was prey. While interspecies relationships weren’t unheard of, they weren’t really widely accepted. How much less so would a predator/prey relationship be accepted? That was not something he wanted to put Judy through. He figured it would be best to strengthen the friendship they had now, and then take that plunge when he felt it was the right time.

            Finnick merely called him a coward, but in less decent terms. He ignored him.

Overlooking himself in his mirror, Nick was proud of what he saw. Never had he thought he would one day be a mammal of law, so caught up as he was in the stereotype the world painted for foxes. He had even paid off the accumulated unpaid taxes Judy had threatened him with when they had first met, and it was a huge weight off his conscious shoulders. No one could call him on anything anymore; no one could get in the way of him and this new future.

            He was finally an honest mammal.

            It was all thanks to his two closest friends. One of them obviously being Judy, who he affectionately referred to as “Carrots.” The other being Finnick.

          It had been a hard seven months, with many setbacks. Judy’s conditioning had been brutal to his body, but the results were worth it. He could now run faster and longer than he ever could when he was younger. He was stronger, too, able to lift weights that were usually impossible for animals of his size and build. He had a sneaking suspicion, however, that the increase of his stats had more to do with his savage condition, than anything else.

            That training, his savage training, had been intense as well. At one point, in the first month of his secret training with Finnick, he had nearly given up. The tiny fox, being the badass that he was, would not have any of it, and proceeded to verbally beat the doubt out of Nick when needed. The number of lectures had decreased as the months had gone by, much to the relief of both parties. By the end of the month he no longer had any slip-ups, unless he was in a very emotional state.

            The Academy had been a whole other brutal can of worms that really tried the extent of his self-control. All the snide comments, the speciesist remarks, the uncalled for beatings that _some of the instructors overlooked_ …it had all been worth it, because in the end he was finally, _finally_ , in control of himself.

            Meeting his emerald eyes in the reflection, he watched as his pupils changed from round in shape to that of a vertical slit only to revert back the next second and stay that way. All at his command. He would never lose control and risk hurting anyone, least of all the bunny he loved. He would keep this side of himself locked away, never to see the light of day again.

            With a soft sigh, Nick allowed his eyes to fall to half-mast and for a lazy grin to form on his snout. Grabbing the pair of reflective sunglasses Judy had bought him, he settled them onto his face and nodded to himself before leaving his apartment.

            After today, he’d be more than just a sly fox.

           _‘Show time.’_


	2. Society’s Chains

Judy Hopps was a proud bunny. With no one supporting her and her decisions for most of, if not all of her life, she had to be. While her parents no doubt loved her, they didn’t support her. It was that pride in her accomplishments and actions that kept her going for all those years. The motivating factor each and every time she reached a low point in her life. Admittedly, her pride did get her in trouble every now and then, most memorable being her first press conference and her falling out with a certain fox…it still hurt to think of it, even now.

            She made it a point to keep it in check nowadays.

            Today, however, was special. For she had never felt such pride as she did then as she pinned a brand new badge onto the uniform of her best friend. Nicholas P. Wilde was now a cop, graduating at the top of his class, a mammal of law, and her partner. She was so proud of him she could just hug him! But she won’t. Not yet. She had to remain professional, even though she was so excited!

            He was the first fox cop! Just like she was the first bunny.

            Looking up into emerald eyes, Judy gave him a salute as she tried to calm the trembling that was slowly starting. Because of his Academy training, they hadn’t seen as much of each other as they had the month before, so the knowledge that this would no longer be the case was making her jittery. Nick gave her an affectionate look, his tail swaying happily, before he gave her a salute. As the cheering began, she couldn’t stop the huge smile from overtaking her small face.

            It was all a blur for Judy after that, her entire being focused on getting to her fox so she could _hug_ him. It seemed like it was no time at all before she was in front of her fox once again, her paw clutching his tie as she gave him a smile. She watched as he smirked lazily at her, a witty remark on his lips, no doubt. Before he could even get the words out, Judy tugged on his tie, hard.

          Chuckling softly as he returned the hug, Nick nuzzled his face against the top of her head. “Hey Carrots, you were great up there. You have surprisingly good vocabulary for a country bumpkin.”

            Judy punched him in the gut halfheartedly, causing the fox to let out a small “ouf” as she giggled. “Sly fox.”

            “Smart bunny.”

            “Let’s celebrate!” Judy suddenly exclaimed as she pulled away from the hug. Her eyes were bright with excitement. “We have the rest of the day off!”

            “Well what did you have in mind?”

            “Well, Clawhauser and a few others from the force are getting together. Apparently, Fangmeyer’s cousin graduated with you and will be joining the precinct as well.” Judy said as she tapped her chin in thought, her ears quirking to the side slightly. She missed the way Nick’s eyes narrowed minutely at her words. “I was thinking we could mingle with them for a little while, so you can get to know your new co-workers a bit, and then go back to your place for movie night!!”

            Movie night at Nick’s place was a favorite of Judy’s. Because of the income he was making previously, he had been able to afford a very nice entertainment set that the two used a lot in the month prior to him entering the Academy. It hadn’t gotten any use since then, becausse he had to stay on camp grounds for the duration of his training, so she was eager to start the routine again.

            That she got to spend more time with her fox was a bonus.

            Judy wasn’t exactly sure when she began thinking of the fox as _her_ fox, but she knew it was sometime around his savage episode. The fear of losing him, of never having him around again, had terrified her more than she could have ever fathomed. The relief she felt when he was savage, but still her Nick, had been so immense, that she hadn’t cared what the other officers thought as she cuddled with the savage fox. She was just so glad that she still had her fox. The extent of her feelings terrified her, but she couldn’t help but want to be around the fox, and knew she was in over her head.

            Sighing dramatically, Nick replied, “I suppose we could do that, but!” He lifted up a finger here. “You have to make me that blueberry crumble dish you learned from your mother.”

            Judy giggled. “Sure, no problem. Is that all?”

            The sly, almost flirtatious smirk the fox directed at her made her heart beat faster and her ears heat up as she blushed. As if he knew, his smirk turned into a mischievous grin as he winked at her. “For now.”

            Eyes wide, Judy chuckled nervously as she tried to come up with a witty comeback, but her mind was currently frazzled from what she assumed was implied. He had started this type of teasing about a month ago, and while she joined in the banter sometimes, it mostly left her flustered and speechless the majority of the time, much to the fox’s amusement. “Right…” Grabbing his tie once more, it was quickly becoming her favorite way to lead him places, she pulled him away from the crowd. “Come on! We need to meet up with everyone else at _The Watering Hole_ in Savannah Central!”

            Nick chuckled in amusement, his green eyes warm with affection, as he let the small rabbit lead him. He ignored the stares the pair garnered, the expressions of shock the other graduates had when they realized _who_ exactly he was so familiar with. He had made it a point to keep his friendship with Judy a secret during his time at the Academy, knowing how animals would react if they knew he was on good terms with a semi-celebrity. He had wanted animals to get to know him for who he was, not who he knew. In the end, there weren’t very many, maybe three or four, out of all the graduates that he was on good terms with. The rest had been less than savory with him, and he enjoyed their reactions immensely.

            Petty revenge was a dish best served cold, with a side of carrots.

~o.8.o~

“Judy!!” Came the overly enthusiastic voice of Benjamin Clawhauser as he waved at the officer that had just entered the diner known as _The Watering Hole_. It was a cozy, homey kind of place, owned by a family of lions. Being late afternoon, there wasn’t much activity, only those looking for a cheap but good lunch meandering about, and of course a group of nine from the ZPD precinct one.

            The large cheetah quickly scooped up the giggling rabbit and gave her a big hug before glancing around. “Where’s this new partner of yours that you’ve told me so much about, Judy?”

            “He’s just making sure the parking meter is set for a long enough time. It would be embarrassing if we got a ticket.” Judy smiled sheepishly, remembering her first day when she had to give _herself_ a parking ticket. At that moment the door opened, and Clawhauser turned his attention towards it. Unbeknownst to the two, so did the eight other officers that were seated not too far from the door.

            Usually, the appearance of a fox would not garner the reaction this particular fox did. In fact, most would either ignore the animal, or keep a close eye on it, just in case it tried to pull a fast one on them. This fox, however, was not your usual fox.

            It was the subtle edge of danger the fox gave off, the almost feral air around him. There was a particular type of grace as he moved, giving the perception of deadly precision. No step was unintentional; his tail swayed with purpose; large ears catching every sound and taking them into consideration; and the careless half-lidded nature of his eyelids did nothing to take away from the piercing gaze of his emerald eyes as he removed his sunglasses from his face.

            The new officer may have been the smallest predator in that bar, but he suddenly seemed to be the most dangerous.

            “Whoa…” Benjamin said in awe, gaining a curious look from Judy, who noticed none of this. For the rabbit, the fox was just Nick, her best friend.

            The perceived deadly grace was vanquished in the blink of an eye as the fox tilted his head to the side in curiosity. “Is it national Stare-At-A-Fox Day, or do I have something on face?”

            Rolling her eyes at his bad joke, Judy ignored it in favor of introducing her fox to the cheerful cheetah. “Nick, this is Benjamin Clawhauser. He’s the receptionist during the morning for the ZPD. I’ve told you about him.” Indeed, Nick remembered the many tales of gossip the bunny had told him she had with the large cheetah, as well as his obsession with Gazelle. He was not disappointed by what he saw. “Ben, this is Nick Wilde, my new partner!”

            “Pleasure meeting you!!” Ben exclaimed excitedly as he shook the fox’s paw. “Judy has told me so much about you! I look forward to seeing you in action!”

            “Uh, thanks?” Nick said, unsure what exactly to say to that. What had Carrots been telling the cheetah? Glancing at the grinning bunny, he asked, “Should I be worried? You didn’t tell him anything embarrassing, did you?”

            “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Judy smirked, eliciting one from her fox.

            “Sly bunny.”

            “Dumb fox.”

            Ben couldn’t help but be amused by their antics, and quickly ushered them to the table with the other officers. “Come, let’s get you two seated and introduce you to the others, Nick. Though from what I’ve heard, you might know a few of them already.”

            “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Nick asked in mock offense. The cheetah merely chuckled as he gestured at the two empty seats next to his own as he took a seat. Somehow, he already liked Benjamin a lot. The cheetah was unbiased. Maybe that was just Judy working her magic, but he already felt a lot more comfortable than when he had first entered the diner.

            Seating themselves, Nick surveyed the group at the table, tallying up the animals in attendance. A polar bear, a tiger, a hippo, an elephant, a pure white wolf, a grey she-wolf—his eyes lingered on her a second longer in recognition, finally putting a face to the familiar scent—and two rhinos; one male and one female. _‘It’s like the start of a bad joke.’_ Nick snickered mentally. Surveying the animals once more, he lingered on the male rhino for a few second before recognition flashed in his mind.

            “Officer McHorn!” Nick greeted, earning a raised brow from the other mammals there and an amused look from the male rhino, now identified as Officer McHorn. “I almost didn’t recognize you! Did your horn grow? Get a tan?” He teased, much to the officers’ amusement.

            Ignoring the jest, the rhino nodded in greeting. “It’s good to see you walking upright and talking, fox. I’m surprised you recognize me, considering the circumstances of our last meeting.” Everyone at the table, save the she-wolf, knew what circumstances McHorn was talking about. The she-wolf looked to the white wolf with confusion and suspicion, who merely shrugged and muttered, “Later.”

            “I make it a point to remember every mammal I meet.” Nick smirked. “Just in case.”

            “You must have the memory of an elephant.” The elephant herself chuckled as she extended her trunk to the fox. “Maxine Francine.” She introduced herself, and proceeded to introduce the rest of the officers there, all giving waves or nods as greetings. “You already know Dwayne and Ben. The other rhino is Dwayne’s sister, Sasha Rhinowitz. Alexei Grizzoli is the polar bear, that’s Diego Delgato,” she said gesturing to the tiger. “Jeffrey Higgins is the hippo, and then you have Ralph Fangmeyer and his cousin, Jennifer Howler. She’s a new recruit, like yourself, so you probably recognize her from the Academy.” Nick nodded in confirmation, barely giving the she-wolf any acknowledgement besides that.

            “Name’s Nick Wilde, for those who don’t know.”

            “So has anyone order yet?” Judy asked as she grabbed a menu. “I’m starving for some carrots!”

            “That’s called cannibalism, Carrots.” Nick pointed out with a smirk.

            “Oh shut it!”

            Once the laughter calmed down, the table placed their orders and delved into small talk as they waited for their lunch. It was Delgato, who sat across from the two small officers, who asked the question of how the two met.

            “Oooh, I want to hear this, too.” Came Ben’s two cents. “You haven’t told me this one, Judy.”

            “Well, uh…” Judy hesitated, glancing towards the fox, who laughed once he realized her issue.

            “I appreciate you trying to protect my reputation, Carrots, but Bogo already knows, so there’s no point in keeping it a secret.” Nick smiled before facing Ben, who was curiously watching the fox. The other officers were as well. “I was in the middle of trying to hustle a jumbo pop from an elephant ice cream shop not too far from here. I was then able to con Carrots here into paying it for me.”

            “In my defense, I thought he was a single father trying to buy it for his son’s birthday.” Judy moaned in embarrassment. Till this day, even though she’d never regret meeting the cunning fox, she wished she hadn’t fallen for the act.

            “Dumb bunny.” Nick snickered.

            “So you were a con artist?” Ralph asked, intrigued. “A small time criminal? How’d you get into the Academy?”

            “Carrots here and the Chief put in a good word for me because of my role in the Nighthowler case. I guess you’d call it a ‘field-promotion’ type of situation.” Nick explained. “I also made sure all my debts were paid; my record’s clean now since I never did any jail time. But man, did my savings take a hit. Good thing I have a steady job now since I can’t retire early.” He sighed dramatically on that last sentence.

            “It’s called Karma.” Judy said casually, ignoring the mock glare the fox shot her. “Anyway, it was actually thanks to his…former lifestyle that we were able to crack the Nighthowler case. If not for his knowledge, it would have ended before it even started.” The smugness radiating off of Nick was palatable.

            “You obviously give the fox too much credit.” The snide remark came from Jennifer. “Be honest, you did most of the work, didn’t you?”

            “It was a team effort.” Judy said in a steady voice, her face hard. Nick merely glanced at the wolf with bland curiosity while the rest of the table fell silent. Their faces, however, told one what they felt about the turn the conversation took. Higgins, Rhinowitz, and Grizzoli looked uncomfortable in the sudden tension, almost guilty in fact. Francine stared incredulously at the she-wolf, while HcHorn scowled in disapproval. Delagto was rubbing his face in exasperation, mumbling in Spanish, while Fangmeyer remained expressionless, but the hard glint in his eyes said otherwise. Clawhauser had both paws covering his mouth in shock, wide eyes bouncing between the she-wolf, the fox, and the bunny.

            “Meaning, you did all the work.” The she-wolf said smugly.

            “Do _not_ put words in my mouth.” Judy said firmly as she stood up on her chair, gaining the attention of the few mammals in the establishment. “Nick was a key witness, and his knowledge of Zootopia and its mammals is why the case was solved in the first place. It’s because of that that the relationship between predators and prey is starting to heal.” She was on a role now. “If you would just open up your mind to the fact that anyone can break out of the chains set by society, you would see what a great—”

            “Okay, Judy, we get it.” Nick interrupted in a calm voice, gaining her attention by using her given name. He really only ever used it to get her attention, since it was so different from what he usually called her. He placed a calming paw on her shoulder. “You’re causing a scene.”

            Judy hadn’t realized how out of breath she was until Nick stopped her rant, and suddenly she was panting. Taking a quick glance around the table and the diner, she realized that everyone was staring at the bunny. Heat radiating off of her entire body and her ears flat against her back, she sat down quickly with a quiet, “Oh.”

            “Don’t worry about it, you’re too cute for anyone to get mad at you.” Nick patted her head, and she didn’t even protest about the jab. “She’s just jealous that a sly fox like myself made it as valedictorian fair and square, while she didn’t.”

            A snort came from the she-wolf after she had recovered from the dressing the rabbit had given her. The small cop was surprisingly intimidating when she wanted to be. “Yeah, right. I bet you cheated on the written exam and took steroids for the physical exam.”

            Nick was not at all surprised by the outburst. He remembered Jennifer Howler alright. In the Academy, there had been three types of cadets: the largest group being those prejudice and downright speciesist and violent towards the fox; the next group consisted of those who, while they never attempted anything against his person, they didn’t stop it either; and then there were those who honestly wanted to get to know him. Jennifer was a part of the second group.

            Adopting a disinterested look, Nick smirked lazily at the glaring she-wolf. “Nope, went about it the old fashioned way: I studied hard for that exam. As for the claim of steroid, that’s just preposterous. Those drug tests are taken randomly and supervised by bloodhounds. There’s no way to cheat it.”

            Humiliated and upset, Jennifer stayed quiet, knowing she had made a huge mistake with her false allegations. Especially when the group she was with seemed rather fond of the fox.

            Standing up, Nick pulled out his wallet and placed a few bills on the table. “I just remembered that I have an appointment I cannot miss, so you’ll have to excuse me. It was nice meeting you all. This should cover the both of us. You coming Carrots?”

            Judy nodded mutely, still embarrassed by her outburst. Glancing at Ben, she mouthed, “Sorry.” The cheetah merely gave her a thumbs-up.

            “See ya tomorrow!” And with that, the two smaller mammals walked out of the diner.

            There was a moment of silence before Fangmeyer stood up. Without turning to his cousin, he said, “We’ll discuss this later.” And then the white wolf chased after the two. The resulting silence was devastating for the grey she-wolf.

            Meanwhile, with our favorite duo, Judy glanced at Nick worriedly as they exited the diner. She was still upset about what the she-wolf had implied about her fox and her reaction to said implications, but it was him that she was worried about. His face was calm, but the erratic flickering of his tail told her what he was really feeling, to an extent. Reaching out a paw and grabbing his arm, she pulled them to a stop just a few feet from the diner.

            “Nick, I—”

            “It’s fine, Carrots.” Nick cut her off, not looking at her. Ears flat, eyes narrowed, he allowed the mask of calm to crack a little in her presence. He didn’t shake her paw off, which she was grateful for. “Prejudice will follow me wherever I go, I know that. I’m used to it. I just thought…I don’t know what I thought. Forget it.” But he did know. He had taken a page out of Judy’s ever optimistic book, and had applied it to his life, only to be disappointed. He wasn’t giving up; no _way_ was he giving up over something like this. Not again. It was just a painful reminder of how he felt when he had been betrayed as a kit. It was a feeling he was sure he needed to get quickly used to.

            Silence fell on the pair as Judy kept her concerned gaze on the disappointed fox. Most fell for the untouchable façade Nick put on, and when they had first met, so had Judy. But time had passed, and as she got to know the fox better, she knew that a lot more things affected him than he let on. Only the slightest of tells would give it away when he was in the act; the slight flick of his tail, the twitch of an ear a certain way, or the brief pause before a smirk slowly crossed his snout. The bunny had become an expert on reading her best friend, but lately, it seemed like he wasn’t trying as hard when it was just the two of them. She didn’t know what to make of it.

            She hoped it meant he was letting her in.

          Nick took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he rubbed his face with a paw. He couldn’t let little things like this get to him, and normally, they didn’t. It could be dangerous. Well, not really. He could control himself well enough to where he wouldn’t snap at anyone overly aggressive, but he was still working the kinks out of his control. He was not one who liked to flirt with _this_ type of danger.

            But Judy’s reaction affected him as well. While he appreciated it, for there weren’t many who would stand up for him, he knew she hurt because of how he was being mistreated.

            He didn’t like Judy hurting. He didn’t like it all.

            Before either of them could break the silence, the sound of the door to the diner opening drew their attention to the white wolf walking out.

            “Ralph?” Judy questioned curiously.

The white wolf nodded at the bunny before he focused solely on the fox, who’s mask was now perfectly intact. “I apologize for my cousin’s behavior. Bigotry was not a trait I was aware she possessed.” His ears flicked to the side slightly in shame.

            “Don’t worry about it.” Nick said indifferently.

            Fangmeyer cleared his throat. “Just know that not everyone shares her opinion on such matters, and that I would trust you with my life in a situation.”

            This time, a genuine smile spread across Nick’s face. “Likewise, Fangmeyer.”

            Satisfied, the wolf gave them another nod. “Wilde, Hopps. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that, he disappeared back into the diner.

            There was beat of silence before a small touch on his paw brought Nick’s attention back to the bunny at his side. Judy was looking up at him with big, violet eyes, a small smile on her face. Rolling his eyes as he secretly cherished the warm feeling rising within him, Nick stretched and ostentatiously changed the subject. “Come on, Fluff! I have an appointment with a tasty fish fillet at _Casa Bronco_ that I simply cannot miss.”

            Shaking her head in amusement, but deciding not to comment on it, Judy chased after the fox, who had started walking in the aforementioned restaurant’s direction. “Nick, _Casa Bronco_ isn’t opened at this time of the day.”

            “Well you see, I know this honey badger that owes me a favor…”

            “Of course you do.” Judy giggled as the pair walked side-by-side.

            “If you’re nice enough, I’ll even ask them to whip up their famous carrot soup.” Nick said with a smirk.

            “When am I not nice?”

            “A week ago, when you stole a blueberry from me.”

            “That was a week ago!” Judy protested. “And it doesn’t count! You took a tomato from my plate.”

            “Well…”

            And the two continued their banter, smiles on their faces, as they walked. Just enjoying each other’s company. In fact, they were _so_ engrossed in their conversation and teasing, not even Nick noticed the eyes on them as they walked pass a small café by the name of _Tasty Belles_.


	3. The Feral Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had to edit a bit of the formatting so I could post it, so let me know if it looks weird or doesn't make sense and I'll fix it!

_Casa Bronco_ was an upscale indoor and outdoor dining establishment in the middle-upper class side of Savannah Central. They served primarily Italian dishes, with burgers thrown into the mix for those particularly picky cubs. It was fairly large and open on the inside, with a large deck wrapping around the whole restaurant for outside dining. Though pricy, it was one of the more popular restaurants in Zootopia.

            Which made Judy curious.

“So who is this honey badger that you know, and how do they owe you?” Judy asked as the pair got closer to the restaurant. They were just a block away at this point.

            “I tipped them off that a little artic shrew was looking for them and they skipped town, but,” Nick smirked here as he glanced slyly at the bunny, “that’s not who we are going to see today.”

            Small grey eyebrows furred. “But you said—”

            “Tsk, tsk.” Nick cut her off playfully. “I know what I said, Carrots. All I said was that I knew a honey badger, not that they’d be the one to get us lunch.” Winking at the now exasperated rabbit as they reached the restaurant, the pair walked by tables on the deck that had chairs flipped upside down. Placing a paw on the door, the fox tilted his head towards the tinted doors curiously, ears flickering to catch the sounds inside.

            Violet eyes watched the fox with intrigue as he did this. He had been exhibiting this type of behavior a lot recently; pausing to catch the smallest of sounds or sniffing the air, all ways to try to see who was where or what was who. It was something not a lot of animals did nowadays, and Judy admittedly found it adorable. She watched as Nick’s ears perked up suddenly, finding what he wanted, before he shoved the door open with a loud, “Ciao, Adriano!!”

            The open doorway revealed a startled looking older black Italian stallion, dressed in a purple-stripped white button-up and brown slacks. Based on his position, he had been in the middle of wiping down one of the tables, a hoof with a cloth still pressed against said table. As soon as he saw who it was, a smile split the elder mammal’s face.

          “Nicky!!” The stallion greeted in an Italian-accented voice as he swiftly approached the two, crouching down to sweep the small predator in a hug. “Mio figlio, it has been too long!”

            “I know, I’m sorry.” Nick apologized as he warmly returned the hug. “I was busy with preparing for the Academy—”

            “Academy?” Adriano asked in surprise as he set the fox down and took a good look at him. “You a cop now, Nicky?”

            Nick pushed his shoulders back and pointed out his badge proudly. “Graduated today, top of my class.”

            Adriano laughed joyfully and clapped his hooves together. “Ata boy! I always knew you belonged to the right side of the law.” He placed a hoof on Nick’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you, mio figlio.”

            Embarrassed and overly pleased, Nick shrugged the shoulder the hoof wasn’t on. “Well, I can’t take all the credit. If it weren’t for my partner here, I would still be a con-mammal.”

            Until this point of the conversation, Judy had been watching the whole exchange with unrestrained curiosity. She had never seen her fox act like this, so genuine, with another animal save for herself and the fennec fox. No doubt it was someone from the past he never talked about. It made her happy that there were other mammals who thought Nick was good enough to be a cop like she did. She couldn’t help but smile in triumph, and planned telling the fox a big ‘I told you so!’ when they were alone.

            Snapping out of her thoughts as the stallion, Adriano, turned his attention towards her, Judy extended a paw. “Officer Judy Hopps.”

            “Adriano Bellavicci.” The stallion greeted. Both ignored Nick’s snicker at the difference between hoof and paw. “It’s a pleasure to meet the one who set Nick straight.” The horse teased, but Judy could see the sincerity in the equine’s brown eyes.

            Judy smiled and playfully elbowed the fox in the ribs. “Someone had to.”

            “I’m sorry, did you say something, Fluff?” Nick quipped cheekily.

Judy responded by punching his arm lightly.

            Adriano stayed silent as he watched the two, focusing more on the fox he had watched grow up from a kit. He saw the look in those emerald eyes as he looked at the bunny, one that only those who knew Nick for years would be able to find. He was surprised by what he found, but pleasantly so. He was happy for the fox. Clearing his throat to gain back their attention, Adriano gave Nick a knowing look.

            “So, while I’m glad to see you after so long, Nicky, I’m almost certain you came for more than just to say ‘hello’, sì?” His tone was light, letting them know that he was not offended.

            “Got me there.” Nick grinned. “I was actually hoping we could get lunch here? Our original plans fell out, and I figured it be a perfect chance to introduce Carrots to one of the few other mammals I trust.”

            An eyebrow raised at that last remark, for it implied that the fox trusted the bunny cop as much as he trusted Adriano. _‘How very pleasing to know.’_ The horse thought to himself before he asked, “Carrots?”

            “It’s a term of endearment.” Nick smirked as he gestured to Judy, who merely rolled her eyes despite the smile on her face.

            “Good to know. As for lunch, you know you are always welcomed here, Nicky. My Savina is at school right now, but Chika is already preparing the kitchen and would love to see you again, and to meet you, Judy. Per di qua.” The older horse said as he led the way to the back of the house.

            “Who’s Chika?” Judy asked Nick as they followed Amir, the bunny taking in the sights of the restaurant. It was her first time there, after all.

            “Adriano’s wife. Savina is their daughter.” Nick explained.

            Judy nodded in understanding, and when they reached the kitchen she expected another stallion, or another horse. To her surprise, however, a very beautiful zebra greeted them. She was dressed in chef attire, but the blandness of it did not take away from her beauty.

            “Oh!” The zebra exclaimed, a light African accent tinting her voice, when she saw the three enter the kitchen, and then she noticed the fox. “Is that you Nicky?! It is!” She quickly put down the pot in her hooves and rushed to hug the fox. Judy was amused at the embarrassment evident in the fox’s expression. “It’s been months! Where have you been? And oh my, is that a uniform? You’re a cop now, Nicky? Adriano, did you know our Nicky is a cop now?!!!”

            The hearty laughter of the stallion filled the room. “Yes, mia bellezza. I just found out today. But put the boy down, you’ll suffocate him.”

            “Ah, samahani!” The zebra said with a sheepish chuckle as she set the fox back down. Her face heated up when the fox gave a gasp for air. Again she apologized.

            Nick waved her off. “It’s fine, Chika. It _has_ been a while. I just forgot how…enthusiastic you can be.”

            “You mean pazzo!” Adriano laughed, earning a glare from his wife. Chika then noticed the small bunny in the room, who had been watching the scene with wide eyes.

            “Oh! And who is this?” Chika asked as she crouched down to bring the bunny into a hug.

            “O-Officer Judy Hopps, ma’am. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Judy stammered, the shock evident in her voice. When she heard Nick chuckle, she turned to him with wide eyes. He merely shrugged and smirked back.

            “Oh, call me Chika. May I call you Judy? You’re so pretty!” Chika said as she placed the small rabbit back on her feet.

            “Thank you.” Judy replied, face and ears red from the compliment.

            “You’re embarrassing the girl, mia bellezza.” Adriano interrupted. “We can chat with them all you want in a bit, but right now, abbiamo bisogno di cucinare! They are hungry!!”

            “Ah, forgive me, Nicky, Judy.” Chika apologized. “What would you two like?”

            “Anything with fish for me, and your famous carrot soup for Carrots.” Nick said, his mouth watering at just the thought of Chika’s cooking. It really had been too long since he had been with these two, and felt a smidgen of guilt. He was glad the couple didn’t hold it against him.

            “Coming right up!” Chika said as she turned away. “You can wait in the back office—you know where that is, Nicky—and I’ll have it ready in no time! Kuondoka, Adriano! Out my kitchen!”

            “Sì, mia bellezza.” The stallion chuckled as he followed the two out of the kitchen. “Unfortunately, there are a few things I need to take care of, but I should be done by the time Chika is done. Ciao!” And with that, the two small mammals were left alone.

            “Come on, Carrots, this way.” Nick said, paws in his pockets as he walked down a random hallway. Mutely, Judy followed and they walked in silence for less than a minute before Nick pushed open a small doorway in a larger door and suddenly, they were in a hidden dining room.

            It had a more intimate feel to it, with beautiful Italian paintings adorning the walls. Real flowers were strewn about, bringing about a lovely fragrance to the room. There were only five tables, all to accommodate animals of varying sizes. There were steps along the side of the chairs for the smaller mammals, ones that Judy and Nick used. As usual, the two shared a chair. Once settled, Judy turned to Nick, her wide eyes full of questions.

          He decided to answer the most obvious and gestured to the room. “This is the back office, or the _Momenti Riservati_. Guests can pay two-hundred dollars extra for one of these exclusive tables. It’s half priced for interspecies couple because, well, they understand the trials of being one, obviously. The added privacy appeals to them.” Nick looked her dead in the eyes as he continued. “It takes a lot of work to be with someone of a different species, not just because of the obvious differences between the two mammals, but also because of the outside prejudice.”

            In that moment, Judy felt like Nick was trying to tell her something important. The look he was giving her was so intense, she couldn’t move. It caused her heart to race and her fur to tingle. The door opening drew their attention to the couple walking into the room.

            “Here we are!” Chika said as she made her way to their table. The smell that wafted in with them was mouthwatering, and the moment was temporarily forgotten. The Bellaviccis chatted with the two officers while they ate—Nick had a parmesan-crusted tilapia while his partner enjoyed her hearty carrot soup. Judy learned a lot of things about Nick that she never knew before; like how he used to help around his childhood neighborhood, how he strived to be more than just a fox at such a young age. It broke her heart that one incident had changed all that. By the way they spoke, it was clear that the two equines had no idea why the fox had changed his ideals so suddenly. She kept her maw shut, coming to the conclusion that Nick didn’t want them to know and she respected that, even if she disagreed.

            All in all, it was a very nice lunch. It was two hours later when goodbyes were said and promises were made to visit again. As the two parted ways to prepare for movie night at Nick’s place, and Judy bemoaned the parking ticket that was on the cruiser when she went to pick it up, she couldn’t help but think back to that moment in the _Momenti Riservati_. In that moment, she swore she saw his pupils contract strangely.

~o.8.o~

In today’s modern age, many were of the opinion that they had a right to an opinion. They had the right to think in any way they fancied. If one were to try to forcefully change the opinion of another, more than likely that mammal would be seen in a negative light. Oppressive, controlling, a zealot, to name a few.

            Fangmeyer knew this. However, when those thoughts and opinions treaded the waters of speciesism and bigotry…. Not only does it affect the mammal in question, but those around them as well. The incident at the diner was proof of that. He was sure his cousin would not be invited with their particular group anytime soon. And in their line of work, the type of mindset Jennifer was harboring was dangerous; it could lead to hatred, fear, and unnecessary death.

            But he knew his cousin; she was stubborn, just like his aunt, her mother. Both were very opinionated she-wolves, but neither hell nor high waters could change their mind when it was set. Yet, for the past ten minutes since they’d entered the cruiser, he had been trying to think of a way to do just that. For everyone’s sake, he had left with his cousin minutes after walking back into _The Watering Hole_. Of course he was ashamed, but he had needed the time alone to speak with the she-wolf. Time to think. Nothing was coming to mind that would actually work.

            So he settled for a warning. After all, you cannot change a mammal who does not want to be changed. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Fangmeyer turned towards Jennifer, who was in the passenger seat.

            Jennifer Howler was the image of repentance and submission in that moment. Ears flat against the skull, she had her head angled away from the white wolf with her eyes averted, neck exposed towards him. As civilized as they now were, there were still many customs and behaviors still prevalent in many of the species; this was just one of them.

            Sighing, Fangmeyer looked straight ahead. “I could spend the next however many hours berating your conduct and mindset, explaining why it is wrong, and so on and so forth in an effort to change your mind. However, we both know that would be a wasted endeavor. So I will give you this warning. Look at me, Jennifer.” He instructed, and stern amber met submissive honey-gold. “Outside of work, I don’t care what you think, do, or say. That is your business, as long as you don’t make it police business. But the moment I see that you are biased towards a victim, endanger an officer’s life, or cover a crime because of their species, I will personally make sure you will never deal in law informant again. Do I make myself clear?”

          “Yes, Ralph.” Came the whispered reply. It was a start.

            He hoped it was enough.

~o.8.o~

It was early evening in Zootopia and most animals were heading home for the day. Or preparing for a fun-filled evening, like a certain fox. In a modestly-sized two-bedroom apartment in one of the better parts of Savannah Central, green eyes were critically going over the final preparations for his movie night with Judy.

            _‘Food of the veggie and bug variety; check. Collection of movies to decide from; check. Tissues if Carrots insists on a sappy movie; check. Pillows to squeeze if it’s a horror movie; check. Obscene amount of blankets for epic movie-watching comfort—’_ , he glanced at the literal nest of blankets on his sofa that was large enough to sit a rhino, ‘— _double, if not triple, check.’_ Nick then looked at himself; he was dressed in a simple white tee and black basketball shorts. _‘Dressed for comfort; check.’_ Now all he had to do was sit back, relax, and wait for his favorite bunny to arrive.

            Which was a little difficult since he was a little nervous about the two of them being alone after this afternoon. He was ashamed to admit it, but his control had slipped for a second at _Casa Bronco_ , back in the _Momenti Riservati_. He wasn’t sure how he’d react to the two of them being alone, and knew he had to be hyper aware of his actions. Of course, the easier route would have been to cancel their evening, but every time he thought about not being close to her, a growl would start to form deep in his chest and his fur would spike in agitation.

            Apparently, he wasn’t allowed to cancel.

 _‘Ugh! This is ridiculous!!’_ Nick thought to himself in frustration as he flopped down on his couch. He placed his head in his paws as he rested his elbows on his knees. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins and his heart was racing. It had been a while since they had hung out at his place, but it really wasn’t anything new. They had done it a bunch of time prior to the Academy, and his control had been superb around the bunny. What was the difference now?

            Nick narrowed his eyes at that thought. _‘What is different?’_ He thought to himself. He already acknowledged that Judy was his mate, as well as the fact that now wasn’t the time to broach the subject with her. Was that the reason? He meditated on it for a bit, and while it filled him with anxiousness, it wasn’t the blatant aggression from earlier.

            For the rest of the evening, the answer would continue to escape Nick, for it lied with his baser instincts that had been awakened seven months ago. As a male fox, the urge to make his den as pleasing to his mate was possible was the instinct that was currently making him nervous. The need to please and protect was a powerful one. In addition to this, the two hadn’t spent as much time together as before, and he was reaching his limits. Foxes mated for life, after all.

            Before Nick could ponder any more on his varying issues, a tuneful knock sounded on his door. Recognizing it as Judy’s knock, Nick pushed himself off the couch and made his way to the door. His nose twitched as he reached it and he shook his head. He hadn’t even reached the door and her scent was already filling his nose. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to his heightened senses. He still got migraines every now and then from bright morning light if he woke up to quickly. That resulted in some interesting days.

            Taking a deep breath, Nick let his calm façade hide the nerves he felt. Opening the door, he felt his control slip a bit as his throat went dry. “Hey, Carrots.” He was very glad his voice didn’t crack.

            “Hey Nick! I brought the blueberry crumble pie; homemade as promised!” Judy said as she held out the treat. She was dressed with comfort in mind as well; a baggy beige shirt with yellow leggings. Big, amethyst eyes gazed up at him expectantly, a smile on her face. He barely registered the sweet smell of the treat, he was so enamored with her.

            She was beautiful.

            As she held out the pie, Judy expected to see that twinkle in the fox’s eyes whenever blueberries were involved. Even when they had been dealing with Bellewether, his eyes had twinkled because of the berry. Instead, the fox stared wordlessly at her, causing her face and ears to heat up in embarrassment. “Nick…?”

            Shaking his head slightly, Nick smiled sheepishly. “Sorry ‘bout that, Carrots. Come on in.” It was surprisingly difficult not to comment on her outfit. He opted to look away as he led her into his apartment. “Want something to drink?”

            “Carrot juice.” Judy said as she B-lined for the couch, ignoring the fox’s laugh at her predictability. Noticing all the fixings Nick had whipped up, she was in awe. “Wow! Are we supposed to eat all this? There’s enough food for a lion!” The pie she brought joined the various snacks on the table.

            “I may have overdone it.” He admitted sheepishly as he poured her a glass of carrot juice from the fridge before trekking towards the living room. “Here you go.” He said, handing her the glass. Their paws touch for a brief second, sending tingles through both their systems, a sudden charge sparking between the two. Nick felt his fur stand on end once more, while Judy’s ears lowered towards her back slightly.

            “Thank you.” Judy smiled.

            Nick nodded at her, rubbing the fur at the back of his neck in embarrassment _. ‘Why is this so awkward?’_ He turned away from her, feeling that he had to move, to do _anything_ to get rid of the nervous energy running through him before he did something he regretted. “Anyways, I have a bunch of movies here that we can decide from. Did you have anything in mind?”

            “Hmm.” Judy mused, paw on her chin. “How about _XMAMMALS_?”

            “Which one?”

            “I like the third one.” Judy said excitedly as she made herself comfortable in the nest of blankets.

            Nick sighed dramatically. “I guess we can watch it. You did make me that pie, after all.” A triumphant giggle came from Judy at that, causing the fox to grin as he put the movie to play. Bringing the remote with him, he joined her on the couch after turning the lights down. Pie in paw, Nick took a bite and moaned at the flavor. “So good!”

            Judy giggled at his reaction, paying no mind to the previews playing on screen. Blue smeared on his maw, Nick turned to her. “Want some?” She didn’t like the glint in his eyes.

            “Uh, no thank you.” She said cautiously. She edged an inch or so away from the fox.

            Nick placed the pie down on the table and spread his arms wide. “Or maybe a hug?”

            “Don’t you dare hug me until you clean your paws—Nick!!” Judy protested as the fox gave her a big hug, purposefully nuzzling his face on her cheeks to get pie on her fur. Chuckling, the fox let her go, only to laugh more heartily at her rumpled look, blueberry pie staining the fur of her face. “Ugh, I need to wash this off now.” She glared at the fox before heading over to the bathroom down the hall.

            Taking hold of the pie once more, Nick couldn’t help but feel proud about what he had just done. He wasn’t sure why he’d acted that way, or why he was proud of his actions, but he was done caring at this point. Taking another bite of his pie, he chuckled once more as he remembered Judy’s expression.

            The movie hadn’t even started and he was already having fun.

~o.8.o~

Hours later, the scene from before had changed. There was no longer a recent movie playing on the widescreen TV, but rather an old black and white motion picture with the sound on mute. The light from the screen dimly lit up the living room, revealing the two figures on the sofa directly in front of the TV. Though at first, it was hard to tell that there were actually _two_ beings on the couch.

            At first glance, all one would see was a fox curled into himself on his side, head tucked into his chest and tail wrapped securely around him. However, a more thorough inspection would reveal the snout of the fox buried into the grey fur of a slender neck, breathing deeply. Long rabbit ears and large feet could also be seen poking through the thick fur of the fox’s tail. It was a very intimate embrace the two found themselves in, and one Judy found herself waking to.

            The first thing the bunny registered when she first breeched consciousness was the scent of her fox. It enveloped her, made her feel safe, and fogged up her mind in an entirely pleasant and sleepy sort of way. Still not entirely awake and with a lazy smile lighting her features, Judy attempted to snuggle closer to the soothing scent. And nearly had a heart attack when what she snuggled into purred in response, steel bands tightening around her and bringing her closer to something hard and warm, covered in soft fur.

            Amethyst eyes snapped wide open and she couldn’t see anything at first, save for a vague impression of white fur. It took a few seconds for her vision to clear and adjust to the dark, which wasn’t much since she wasn’t nocturnal by nature, and that’s when it finally dawned on her that she was face-to-face with Nick’s chest. His bare, muscular chest. Panic and embarrassment rose within her swiftly and died just as quickly when she confirmed that she still wore the same clothes from the previous night. So was the fox, sans his shirt. She had forgotten that he only slept in pants or boxers.

            The embarrassment remained.

            A small squeak sounded from Judy abruptly when she felt something cold and wet press into the fur and skin of her neck. The deep, rumbling chuckle of the fox embracing her caused Judy to heat up with both embarrassment and something unfamiliar.

            Letting her go, Nick stretched languidly, a soft whine escaping his maw as he did so. “Morning, Fluff.”

            Adrenaline still coursing through her, Judy sat up and turned from Nick. “Put a shirt on, will you? And what time is it?” She started looking for her phone to distract herself.

            A sleepy smirk appeared upon Nick’s features. “Are you embarrassed, Carrots? You didn’t mind last night, when you were all over me.”

            “Nick!” Judy gasped, scandalized, primarily because she didn’t recall anything untoward happening.

            “Calm down,” Nick laughed as he grabbed his phone from the table. “Nothing happened. You just knocked out when we started watching _The Mawtrix_. And well, it’s just uncomfortable for me to sleep with a shirt on.” He glanced at his phone. “It’s five-thirty, by the way. Way to early, in my opinion.”

            “Five-thirty?!” Judy gasped in shock as she found her phone and jetted off the couch. “Why did you let me sleep over, Nick? We need to be at the station by seven o’clock, and I don’t have a uniform here! I-I have to go!” With that, Judy was out the door with a, “See ya at the station!” as her parting goodbye before the door closed behind her.

            Nick, stunned by the sudden grey whirlwind that flew out of his apartment, merely blinked. “What the hell…?”

            Meanwhile with Judy, the grey bunny was berating herself for falling asleep the night before and not leaving as planned. Heat radiated off of her in waves with her embarrassment as she jogged to the parked cruiser before quickly getting in. Very few mammals were out and about at this time of the day, so Judy was left to ponder thoughts she had been trying to avoid since yesterday.

            As she drove, thoughts of Nick and interspecies relationships circled her mind. For yesterday, it was obvious that he had no problem with them since he treated Adriano and Chika as family. However, that didn’t hint to how he felt about getting into an interspecies relationship himself. Then again, there were times when he’s hug her a bit longer than a friend should. Or he’d look at her a certain way and her heart would pick up speed. There was also the teasing he did, like not too long ago, that made her wonder…

            They lived in differing parts of the city, so for the next thirty minutes her mind was consumed with these types of thoughts. When she reached her apartment, no big revelation was to be had, but it did help her reaffirm her feelings for the fox, and gave her hope that maybe, he felt the same way, too.

            _“Look who’s waking everyone up with the walk of shame!”_ Came a voice through the wall, making Judy blush.

            _“Shut up, you’re waking everyone up!”_

_“No, you shut up!”_

            Ignoring the two brothers that lived next door, Judy focused on getting ready after she had taken a shower in her floor’s communal shower. When she was done, she checked her phone. _‘Thirty minutes to spare. I’ll grab some coffee on the way.’_ She thought as she opened the door, only to gasp in surprise at the fox in her doorway. He was fully dressed in uniform and sipping on a coffee from _Snarlbucks_ , another smaller cup in his other paw.

            “’Morning, Carrots.” He drawled lazily, the sleep still in his eyes.

            “Nick! Don’t do that!” She hadn’t even heard him walk up to her door, and you could hear everything in the hallway! Pointing to the smaller cup, she asked, “Is that for me?”

            “No, it’s for my mini-me.” Nick joked as he extended the steaming cup to her. “Of course it’s for you, Carrots.”

            “Thanks.” She said with a smile as she locked up her apartment. She was mildly surprised that her neighbors weren’t making a fuss over Nick being there. _‘Which reminds me.’_ “How’d you get here so quickly?” Judy asked as they walked down the hallway and out the apartment building. Being an underground mammal, Judy didn’t like being above the second floor, and was grateful she was on the first floor of her building.

            She watched as Nick flicked his shades onto his face, lazy smirk in place as the weak light of the rising sun hit his fur. “That’s my secret, Carrots.”

            Rolling her eyes and ignoring her racing heart, the two got into the cruiser and made their way towards the police station. From Judy’s place, it was a ten-minute drive. With the radio on low, they made it to the station with twenty minutes to spare.

            Inside the station, Benjamin Clawhauser was just setting up at his desk, the day about to begin, when an antelope officer greeted him.

            “’Morning Clawhauser.” The male antelope called as he leaned against the desk. “Ready for the day?”

            “Pouncer! How are you this morning?” Before the cheetah continued, he noticed movement at the doors leading into the ZPD, and gasped in excitement, gaining the attention of all the officers in the building. “They’re here!”

            “Who’s here?” The antelope asked as he looked in the cheetah’s direction. “All I see is Officer Hopps and our first fox.”

            “You don’t understand, John.” Ben said excitedly. He watched as the pair opened the doors. “Just, just watch him, okay?”

            Shrugging, John Pouncer did as he told, not really caring. However, that changed when the fox walked through the door. He didn’t know what it was, for the fox was just talking with the rabbit; nothing unusual there. It was the way he talked, though, that drew the antelope’s attention. The way his ears flicked, seeming to catch every sound. Though his eyes were hidden behind shades, John felt like he was pinned under the fox’s gaze. Something instinctive told him to get as far away from this fox as possible.     

            The fox took his shades off, and suddenly, the feeling was gone.

            “What the hell…?” John asked in disbelief.

            Ben squealed. “I know, right? There’s just something about that fox; he just command’s attention!”

            “And dangerous, too.” Pouncer observed.

            “Yeah, but anyone has the potential to be dangerous.” Ben pointed out. “Even prey.”

            “Can’t argue there.” Bellewether being a prime example.

            “He’s not so bad once you talk with him, either.”

            “You’ve already talked with him?”

            “Yesterday, at The Watering Hole.” Ben said, before waving at the two cops that just entered. “Judy, Nick! Welcome to work!”

            “Ben!” Nick called, a genuine smile on his face. All the stares he was getting were really making him nervous; it was really good to see a familiar face. “It’s good to see you first thing in the morning.”

            “What am I, chopped liver?” Judy protested as they reached the desk.

            “Did you hear something?” Nick asked with false ignorance before letting out a huge breath when his ribs got abused by the rabbit.

            The cheetah chuckled before gesturing to the antelope who’d remained silent. “This is Officer John Pouncer. He’s in records, primarily, but helps out up front when we need it.”

            John extended a hoof. “Pleasure meeting out first fox. I gotta say, you make quite the first impression.”

            “Thanks, I hope that’s a good thing.” Nick said as he shook the offered hoof. His ears flicked slightly, catching the whispered conversations no one thought he’d hear.

            “…a fox cop?”

            “What were they thinking? Probably bribed…”

            “…can’t be trusted…”

            Clenching his jaw, Nick ignored those around them and focused on the officers before him. Judy was the only one who noticed something off with the fox and gave him a concerned glanced.

            Oblivious, Pouncer replied, “Definitely. Ready for your first day?”

            “Naturally.” He said confidently. A sound behind him caused the fox to turn his head, catching sight of another familiar face. “Dwayne!”

            “Wilde.” The large rhino greeted. “You’re up surprisingly early for a fox.”

            “I blame Carrots entirely.” Nick said with a smile. McHorn nodded in understanding, a smirk on his face. The bunny was a daytime mammal, being mostly energetic in the mornings.

            “Hey, we got here with time to spare.” Judy defended.

            “That’s the problem, Carrots.” Nick teased.

            “Whatever.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m heading to the Bullpin.” Without another word, she was off.

            “I think she’s mad at me.” Nick said with a smirk.

            “Why’s that?” Another voice joined the trio, revealing Fangmeyer and his cousin, who stayed a few feet behind.

            “Ralph, Jennifer.” Nick said in greeting, surprising those present at yesterday’s gathering. “As for your question, I didn’t wake her up when she fell asleep watching a movie, so she ended up staying at my place. According to her, we were almost late because of it.” Nick made a big show of checking the time on his phone. “Hmm, ten minutes ‘til Role Call. Tsk, tsk, tsk.”

            “I didn’t know the two of you were that close.” Pouncer remarked.

            The fox shrugged casually. “She’s my best friend, the only one I trust with my life. No offense, guys.”

            “Makes sense.” McHorn grunted. “The way you reacted when you got hit with Nighthowler made it more than obvious.”

            “You got hit with Nighthowler?” Ben asked in shock. Nick’s ears laid flat against his scalp and McHorn cursed under his breath; he hadn’t meant to let that slip around those who didn’t know, who hadn’t been there. The cheetah let out a gasp. “Wait, are you _the_ Feral Fox everyone is talking about?!”

            “W-what?” Nick stammered in shock, and both McHorn and Fangmeyer face-palmed.

            “Let’s go.” McHorn said as he gently, but firmly, pushed the fox by his shoulders towards the Bullpin.

            “Very smooth, Clawhauser.” Fangmeyer said sarcastically as he and Jennifer followed the two cops. Jennifer wanted to ask her cousin what they were talking about, but since she was still on eggshells with him, she restrained her curiosity. She’d ask some others later, maybe that antelope officer who looked stunned at the revelation as they walked away.

            Meanwhile, Nick was in a type of stupor as he was being herded to another door. Turning his head up to the rhino, he asked, “Feral Fox?”

            McHorn sighed. “You made quite the impression on the officers who were present when you stepped on that pellet, fox. You’ve been the talk of the whole precinct, but we didn’t want to give your name out, so we dubbed you the Feral Fox. Not too original, but it got the point across. Don’t bother asking Hopps, though. We made sure not to talk about it in front of her.”

            For once, Nick was speechless, still in shock. Only because of how true it was. They talked about it in past tense, but Nick was still very much savage, or feral. It was a permanent state of being for him. It was a perfect title for him.

            He didn’t like it one bit.

            He was shaken out of his stupor when a scent he knew all too well penetrated his senses. Looking up, he found himself in front of a very high chair, with Judy seated atop it. Crouching low, he jumped fluidly onto it, unknowingly gaining a few stares from some of the officers in the room.

            Grizzoli nudged a lioness with his elbow, nodding towards the fox. The lioness raised her brow, as if saying, “Are you for real?”, only for the polar bear to nod once more.

            All this went unnoticed by the newest team. Judy gave Nick a curious look. “You okay?”

            Not wanting her to worry, he gave her a smirk. “Do you need to ask?” He could tell she didn’t fall for it, but let it go all the same as the Chief walked in.

            “Settle down!” Bogo called. “We have a few things to cover this morning, starting off with our new recruits, including our first fox.” He glanced at Nick and a few others before adding, “Who cares.”

            “Ha! You should have your own line of inspirational cards, Chief!” Nick quipped.

            “Quiet!” The room broke out into soft laughter that quickly died down. “First up, Grizzoli, Delgato, Higgins! Tundra…”

~o.8.o~

“The Feral Fox?” Came Finnick’s incredulous laughter. “Seriously?”

            “Deadly.” Nick mumbled.

            It had been a week since the red fox joined the force, and it was his day off. Judy had had some errands to do, so Nick had decided to catch up with his other best friend. It was midafternoon, and the two foxes were lounging in a pair of lawn chair right outside the fennec’s van, pawsicles in paw. Nick may have been out of the business, but Finnick still had to make a living.

            Wiping the tears from his eyes, Finnick turned to the red fox. “For coppas, they sure ain’t got much imagination.”

            “That’s not the issue, Fin.” Nick growled in irritation.

            “From what I gather, there ain’t no issue to begin with.” Fin pointed out as he physically pointed his pawsicle at his friend. “You left an impression on them, a damn good one at that. I wouldn’t worry about it.” When Nick was about to protest again, he cut him off. “No buts, Slick. You have control over yourself, control that you bled for. If they see you as a danger, prove otherwise. We’ve been over this. Stop being a little punk ass and hand me another pawsicle.”

            Nick chuckled weakly as he did as he was told, very much aware at how true the tiny fox’s words were. There really wasn’t anything to worry about. People will make their own opinions about him all they wanted, but as long as he was in control, it didn’t matter.

            “Now, tell me about this racer case you were talking about on the phone.” Finnick said, new pawsicle in hand.

            The two foxes continued talking, enjoying each other’s company. They jested with each other, and Nick had really missed the small fox’s presence. Unlike with Judy, Finnick had been unable to visit the Academy, as he actually had done jail time in his youth. It may not have done anything, but the smaller fox wanted to err on the side of caution. It had been six months since the two had last hung out. It was a nice change of pace from the craziness that was adjusting to the force.

            Unbeknownst to the two foxes, they were being watched from atop a building a block away. A capybara dressed in plain, unassuming clothing peered at the pair through the scope of his gun with one eye. He had been told to target the smaller fox when he was in the company of the red fox, and quickly took aim, his paws steady on the trigger while he waited for the right moment. Finding his mark, he squeezed the trigger.


	4. Not A Monster

_It was an odd scene, to be sure. The room was dim, with many colorful detailed drapes hanging from the walls and ceiling. The sound of calming music floated in the air, giving a soothing atmosphere. An abundant of soft pillows littered the floor, where two foxes sat on one each._

_One fox, a small fennec fox, sat comfortably on his pillow as he looked around the room, visibly impressed. He was dressed in a white tee and blue basketball shorts. The other occupant, a red fox, fidgeted uneasily in his seat, his tail flickering nervously side-to-side. His attire consisted of a blue Hawaiian shirt and khaki slacks, complete with a loose green tie._

_Finnick let loose a whistle. “By now I shouldn’t be surprised, but damn Nick. Ya got some connections!”_

_“You said to find a quiet and relaxing place, and a mammal owed—”_

_Finnick snorted. “Only you’d have a Naturalist owe you.” The tiny fox’s face even out. “Let’s do this.”_

_“This is stupid, Fin. Do I really need to close my eyes and ‘find myself’?” Nick made air quotation marks on the last two words as he complained._

_“Shut it, Wilde. I did a lot of research on Zoogle and we are going to go through it_ all _until we find what works, got it?” A solemn nod was his answer. “Good. Now close those balls in your head and think; what is different now? In here.” Finnick said the last part as he tapped his head._

_A sigh sounded before green eyes slide close and silence enveloped the room. No sound was heard save the music in the background and Nick’s deep, even breaths. Finnick watched as his best friend slowly relaxed his body unconsciously. For five minutes the pair stayed like this. Then in a soft whisper, Nick spoke._

_“It’s like there was another me.”_

            It happened in an instant.

            Later, when everything had calmed down, Nick would only be able to explain it as time slowing down to a crawl for him. The sudden dread that cut him off mid laugh, the instinctive urge to defend, to protect what was his. There had been no time to think, only enough to react.

            _“What do you mean?” Finnick made an effort to keep his voice just as soft. He knew this self-evaluation terrified Nick, and wanted to make this as easy as possible._

 _“There had been a line, one that neither of us could cross, until…” He trailed off, making an effort to swallow passed the lump in his throat as his fur started to stand on end. “Now, there’s no more line between me or the savage. In fact, there is_ no _savage. Not anymore.”_

            In the split second it took Finnick to blink his large brown eyes, Nick had launched himself out of his chair and tackled the smaller fox out of his own seat and onto the ground. The red fox felt, rather than heard, the impact of a high-speed pellet hitting his exposed lower back, his shirt having shifted with his quick movements. He didn’t need to see the blue liquid staining his fur to know that he’d been hit with Nighthowler; the familiar fire consuming his mind and body was proof enough.

            _“These new urges; to hunt, to kill…to mate. There’s no other source, Fin. It’s just me; it’s_ all _me.” Nick buried his face in his paws. “It’s not natural.” A shudder rocked his body as he felt his control start to slip as his emotions overwhelmed him._

            Cursing under his breath, Finnick rubbed his head, which had hit the ground pretty hard. Opening his mouth to rip Nick a new one, the words died on his tongue as he took in the other fox’s expression. Vertical slit eyes were narrowed as they glared unseeingly, ears flat, and teeth barred; the image of a savage predator. Still unaware of what caused the sudden shift in behavior, the smaller fox was too shocked to be terrified.

 _“I’m a_ monster _.”_

            “Damnit!” The capybara hissed when he saw he missed his mark. _‘That fox moves quick. I can see why they’d want him dead. Though why they want the smaller fox to do the deed is beyond my paygrade.’_ He entertained the thought of taking another shot, and decided he might as well. _‘They did say to shoot the smaller fox. It would be a fight to the death.’_ He thought cynically as he took aim once more.

            Nick fought for control, and it was surprisingly easy to fight the influence of the Nighthowler. The burning hurt, and the red fog was distracting, but it was easy to ignore. He could not, however, clamp down completely on the protective rage that rose up within him. Someone had _dared_ to try to harm what was _his_ to protect. A growl slipped from his maw. They would _pay_.

            Picking himself off of the smaller fox, he helped Finnick up. “You okay?” Nick grunted out, his voice rougher than usual because of the serum’s influence.

            “Y-yeah.” Finnick answered shakily, still in shock before he shook it off. “What the hell was that?!”

            “That,” Nick said as he turned his sharp eyes to survey the surrounding buildings, “was someone trying to target you with Nighthowler.” The glint of metal caught Nick’s eyes, and he turned his head fully in its direction. Even from hundreds of yards away, enraged green met startled brown eyes. _‘Found you.’_

            “Oh _shit_!” The capybara exclaimed as he hid behind the raised ledge of the roof. _‘What the hell?! I thought preds were supposed to lose it when hit with Nighthowler!’_ Thoroughly freaked out, he scurried off the roof. _‘Damnit, that ewe is going to get it for lying to me!’_

            “Nighthowler? Are you shitting me?!” Though minimal, the fear was evident in the smaller fox’s voice, and it made something in Nick curl with rage.

            “I shit you not.” The red fax said as he lifted the back of his shirt up a bit, revealing the hit he had taken. The smaller fox was speechless at the blue-stained fur, as well as Nick’s control.

            “You’re not…?”

            Nick shook his head. “It’s surprisingly easy to stay in control, but…it’s no walk in the park either.” A shudder wracked his body and the fox grunted in slight pain. “I have to be careful until it wears off… _if_ it wears off.” He reached into his pocket where his iCarrot phone was and tossed it to Finnick. The smaller fox caught it on reflex. “I know your phone is broken at the moment, so use mine to call the cops. I spotted the shooter and I’m going to go after them.”

            “But—”

            “I _need_ to go after him, Fin.” Nick growled. “It’s this urge I can’t resist. He tried to turn you into a _savage_. He’s not allowed to get away with it.”

            It was then that Finnick noticed the oppressive feeling coming from the fox. Having been exposed to the sensation on a smaller scale when the fox allowed his control to slip completely, the smaller fox had become accustomed to it and had been able to ignore his instincts that told him to flee from his friend. Now, though, the feeling was tenfold, and it made his ears flatten against his head and his tail shift to between his legs. He would never fear Nick, but he couldn’t help the feelings of unease that resulted from the feral and dangerous aura radiating off the red fox.

            Nick glanced back briefly at his best friend, who wordlessly nodded his understanding. Without a second thought, the red fox sped off towards a building no more than a block away. Fortunately, it was mid-afternoon and no one was out in the heat, so no one was there to be disturbed by the movements of the fox. It was like he flowed down the street; like he wasn’t the one moving, but that the street was moving for him. Then there was the feeling his mere presences gave off, one that would have terrified any mammal within a twenty-foot radius. His feet made no sound as they made contact with the ground, and in no time he arrived at his target, only to disappear down a back alley.

            Finnick stared mutely, eyes wide at the display of power he had just witnessed. He had seen Nick when he let loose. He knew what the fox was capable of. But this? _‘Damn.’_ Finnick thought as he shook his head and unlocked the phone in his paws. Instead of dialing 911, he called the only other cop he trusted. “Pick up, pick up, pick the hell up!”

            By the time Finnick’s call connected, Nick’s target had already slammed the door open to the back alley, just like the red fox knew he would. The door didn’t have a chance to slam shut before Nick rushed the giant rodent, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shoving him roughly against the wall. The cry of fear the shooter gave fed a dark part of the fox as he snarled aggressively into its face.

            “P-please….!” The capybara whimpered. He choked when the fox shoved his forearm against his throat, pinning him to the wall. He was trapped.

            A dark, vindictive part of Nick relished in the fear he was causing the giant rodent. He could _scent_ it in the air, could _feel_ it coming off the capybara in waves. It fed the part of him that wanted, _needed_ revenge; demanding justice of the primal kind. For just a moment, the red fog took over. For just a moment, the thudding pulse in the neck of the capybara called to him like a siren’s voice. Forcing it to bare its neck, Nick growled deep in his throat as he slowly opened his jaws, sharp teeth gaining a sinister glint in the dim lighting of the alley. _‘One bite.’_ Nick thought in a haze. _‘One bite, and his transgression is paid.’_

            Seeing this, the capybara increased his efforts to escape to no avail. Despite being just a little bit larger than the rodent, the fox was alarmingly strong for his species. His squirming loosened his wallet from its place in his pocket, and it fell open to the ground with a soft thud. The sound reached Nick’s sensitive ears, and the fox cocked his head towards it in his distracted state. What he saw made him freeze.

            The wallet had fallen face up, displaying an ID that identified the capybara as one Kurt Swampson. That wasn’t what made Nick stop his hunt. It was the small photo of a large family. There were two adult capybara’s surrounded by at least seven pups. The female of the two adults, obviously the mother, was beautiful as she stared lovingly up at her husband. Said husband was gazing back at her with just as much love. The very same husband who the fox had pinned helplessly against an alley wall. The same rodent who’s jugular he’d been about to rip into with grim satisfaction.

            _‘He has a family.’_ This realization snapped the fox out of the red fog, his breaths coming in panting gasps as he stared wide-eyed at the photo, and then at the rodent. With a gasp, Nick released the capybara, who slid down the wall, his legs having no strength. The fox took a step back, wide green eyes horrified at what he’d almost done. What he’d _craved_ to do.

            _‘Get a grip, Wilde.’_ Nick thought as he gripped the fabric of his shirt over his racing heart. _‘Arrest the guy,_ and then _panic.’_ There was only one issue with that plan; he couldn’t get near him. He was sure if he did, he’d lose control again and really kill the capybara. He had never struggled so much for control outside of that first month with Fin, and was cursing Bellewether to the deepest pits of hell for turning a harmless plant into a bioweapon.

            Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Nick reached into his back pocket for the pair of paw-cuffs there. Judy had pound it into him to always have a pair on paw, just in case he needed it. Right now, he needed it.

            He knew there was a reason why he’d picked her.

            Giving himself a full body shake, the red fox threw the cuffs at the capybara, who stared at it in shocked confusion. “If you know what’s good for you, cuff yourself.” Nick growled out, the effects of the serum nowhere near gone at this point. Not wanting to incite the fox’s rage again, Kurt cuffed himself quickly. “Good, now walk.”

            Scrambling awkwardly onto his feet, the pair walked out of the alley as Nick read the capybara his Miranda Rights. He scooped up the forgotten wallet as he went and tucked it into his pocket.

~o.8.o~

Judy had just reached her apartment when her phone went off. Having just gotten done doing laundry, all she wanted to do was sit down and relax for a bit before moving onto the next task. With a sigh, she brought out her phone and answered it without looking at the Caller ID.

            “Hello?”

            _“Bunny cop?”_ Came a deep voice that Judy recognized instantly.

            “Finnick?” She asked in surprise. Over the past few months, Judy had come to know the smaller fox. She had been the in-between mammal for the two foxes since the smaller predator refused to go anywhere near the Academy. He was a bit too gruff for her tastes, but she could definitely appreciate the loyalty he had towards her fox.

            _“You gotta get over here now!”_ Came the fennec’s panicked voice. _“We got shot at with Nighthowler and Nick’s been hit!”_

            “What?!” Judy shouted, eyes wide.

            _“Shut up over there!”_ Came her neighbor’s voice.

_“You shut up! There’s obviously an emergency!”_

_“You shut up!”_

_“No, you shut up!”_

            Ignoring her neighbors, Judy rushed out her apartment, stopping briefly to lock it up. “Fin, where are you?” She asked as she raced out the complex and down the street. Today, Nick had taken the cruiser, which meant she’d have to find a ride to their location _. ‘Sweet cheese and crackers!!’_

            _“We’re, uh, at the corner of Mojave and Rattler, in the Sahara District.”_ A shaky curse was heard over the line _. “I don’t even know where Nick went off to.”_

            “He’s not with you?!” Judy panicked.

_“No, he left to get the bastard that shot at us.”_

            “He didn’t attack you?” The disbelief was evident in her tone. “After being shot with Nighthowler?”

_“No, but now’s not the time for questions! Just get your fluffy butt over here!”_

            “I’m heading to the station right now. I’ll be there in twenty. Please, Fin, stay where you are until I get there.” To cover more ground, she began hopping furiously. “Was Nick…is he...?”

_“He’s in control.”_

            Questions whirled wildly around her head at the fennec fox’s answer. Was it like before, at the museum? How in control was Nick in? The small fox was right though, now was _not_ the time for questions. She’d just have to take his word for now. “Just stay there, Fin, I’m at the station.”

            _“Okay.”_ And then the line went dead.

            “Chief!” The rabbit shouted as she slammed the doors open, startling everyone inside.

Chief Bogo, who had been speaking with Clawhauser, started at the sound and whirled around. “Hopps! You’re supposed to be off! What are you—”

            “Chief, I need a cruiser to the Sahara District ASAP!” Judy ran towards the cape buffalo. “Nick’s been shot at—”

            “What?” Came Bogo’s quiet and outraged voice. Other officers stepped closer to the group, concern evident in their expressions.

            “—and Nighthowler was involved!” Judy finished in a rush, her violet eyes wide in her panic. Gasps filled the room.

            “Are you sure?” Bogo asked seriously, scenarios flashing through his mind.

            “Yes, I got a call from the friend he was with today.”

            “He was able to make the call?” Ben asked in disbelief.

            Bogo connected the dots. “Wilde wasn’t with him, was he?”

            Judy shook her head. “He went after the shooter….”

            “It seems he’s in control of himself. Let’s hope it lasts.” Bogo said, relief barely tinting his deep voice. His eyes flitted across the room. “Grizzoli, Snarlov! Get to the hospital and get the antidote. McHorn, Howler, you’ll be my backup! Hopps!” He turned to the distressed bunny. “You’re with me. Everyone else, be on standby in case there are any more attacks. Move out, people!”

            With that, everyone went into motion, and somehow Judy found herself in the cruiser with the Chief, sirens on as they sped through the streets of Zootopia.

            “Location, Hopps.”

            “Um, Fin said the corner of Mojave and Rattles.” Judy stammered. As Bogo relayed the information over the radio, the bunny couldn’t help but reflect on her current state. She had been in worse situations before, where her very life had been at risk, and yet she had managed to keep a level head during those times. Now, however, that all went out the window. She couldn’t stop shaking. There was this hard, icy grip on her heart, making every breath she took more difficult than the last. In fact, it felt like she couldn’t breathe at all.

            “Hopps!”

            Judy gasped and stared wide-eyed at the cape buffalo next to her.

            “Breathe.” Bogo instructed in a calm voice, causing Judy to take a shuddering breath. “We’re almost there.”

            “Right.” She nodded and faced forward. The fear was still there, but now determination overpowered it. _‘I’m almost there, Nick!’_

            Adonis Bogo nodded in satisfaction when he saw his finest officer calm down. Right now, he needed her at her best. If Wilde was indeed savage and unable to control himself, her assistance was paramount. _‘Let’s hope that’s not the case.’_ He thought as he increased the speed.

            In little to no time, the pair reached the Sahara District, McHorn and Howler right behind them. It was a moment later when they pulled up on the corner of Mojave and Rattler, and the scene they came upon was not one they expected to see.

            Nick, who was leaning casually against a large van, looked anything but savage. He had his shades on, giving the impression of cool nonchalance. An obviously terrified capybara was paw-cuffed to the van, eyes wide with fear. A few feet away stood a fennec fox gnawing calmly on a pawsicle. Everything seemed to be normal, considering the circumstances.

            The pretense of normality shattered the moment the four officers exited their cruisers, a sense of foreboding descending upon them instantly. McHorn, Bogo, and Howler froze instantaneously, their instincts screaming at them to run away from the danger before them. The two senior officers managed to suppress the urge to take a step back, but Howler was unable to stop the whimper as she took two steps back. All three officers were surprised when their smallest member kept walking towards the fox.

            “Nick?’ Judy asked in a soft tone as she approached her fox. She was not oblivious to the miasma of danger surrounding the fox. Rather, she was firm in her conviction that he would never hurt her, no matter the state of mind he was in. He had proved that all those months ago; now was no different.

            “Hey, Carrots.” Nick greeted the bunny calmly in a gruff voice, but the flick of his tail gave away his agitation to her. She stopped a few feet away when he lifted a paw in the universal “stop” sign. “Don’t come closer…I’m not...”

            “Take off your shades.” Her voice was firm in its demand, but gentle at the same time.

            Nick’s ears flattened and a tremor shook through him as he hesitated a moment, but ultimately, he couldn’t deny Judy anything. He had never wanted her to know about his condition, to worry about him in such a way. But he didn’t have any other explanation for his current state. So, with baited breath, Nick took his shades off, revealing the slit pupils of his unleased savagery.

            “How is this possible?” Came Bogo’s voice after he had a moment to collect himself, for he could see the savagery in the fox’s eyes even at his distance. It perplexed him, intrigued and worried him all at the same time.

            Nick’s ears flicked nervously, as did his tail, at the chief’s question. “Later.” He simply said. “After I speak with Carrots.”

            The cape buffalo stared hard at the fox for a few seconds before he nodded. “Today.” The fox nodded in agreement. Satisfied, Bogo focused his gaze on the cuffed mammal. Gesturing to the capybara, he inquired, “The shooter?”

            “Yeah, about that…” Nick trailed off. “Can someone get him away from me? I don’t think he can function fully at the moment. Fin,” he gestured to the nervous fennec fox who looked like he wanted to hide from the cops, “was his intended target, and at this point I…I can’t…” The words had started off in a calm manner, but became more difficult for the fox to say as his shaking increased. It was taking _all_ that he had to not attack the capybara, to take vengeance. The protective rage was still present, and the main reason for the dark aura surrounding the fox. That’s why he stopped Judy from reaching him. He was sure he’d snap if she touched him at this point, and the last thing he wanted was to scare her. For while he relished in the fear of the mammal at his feet, the fear of the bunny before him would crush him in ways a mammal should never experience.

            “I got this.” Dwayne McHorn grunted as he pushed back his shoulders. From the short while he’d come to know the fox, the rhino had taken a liking to the smaller predator. Despite how some of the officers outside of their small group treated the fox, he had an easy-going and surprisingly thoughtful way about him that inclined one to trust the fox. In fact, he had never heard the fox say anything slanderous about those around him, including those vying against him. The point of the matter was, the rhino saw the fox as a friend.

            Chief Bogo merely nodded his acknowledgement as the rhino approached the curiously responsive savage fox. He watched as the tension in the fox’s body decreased substantially when the large officer uncuffed the capybara and lifted him up and away from the small predator; the capybara was unresponsive for the most part, likely in shock. As his focus shifted to the smaller fox, he was vaguely aware of McHorn recuffing the mammal before he walked him to the cruiser he and Howler had arrived in. Before the chief could question the fennec fox, who he assumed was “Fin”, a surprised growl brought his attention back to the red fox.

            When Nick had let his guard down as the capybara was taken away, that was when Judy closed the distanced between her and her fox. In a rare moment of her surprising him, she caused a startled growl to slip from the fox as she wrapped her small arms around his lean waist. Instantly, she felt Nick’s arms wrap tightly around her as a deep rumbling started within his chest. “It’s okay, Nick.” Judy whispered as she felt the fox’s trembling increase. “You don’t scare me at all.”

            The tenuous control Nick had on his rage slipped like butter at Judy’s whispered words, the fear he felt at what his actions _could have_ been breaking free. A deep, pain-filled snarl ripped its way out of his throat, directed at no one as he pressed his forehead against his mate’s collarbone. His knees suddenly felt weak and he slowly lowered the both of them to the concrete, his hold on Judy increasing in strength as the inflamed emotions overwhelmed him. The claws of his feet dug into the ground below him, in some futile way to release the pent up energy within him.

            _‘It’s too much…!’_ Nick thought desperately as he squeezed his eyes shut, a trail of dark, wet fur leading away from them. A soft whine snuck in with the constant growl in his throat, causing the bunny in his arms to hug him closer to her.

            Tears blurred her vision as Judy continued to comfort the red fox as he released everything he’d been keeping pent up for the past months, she was sure. She’d had her suspicions that something had been bothering her fox, ever since the museum, but she had left it up to him to decide when to broach the subject. Obviously, that had been a bad decision on her part, but never again. She wouldn’t let her fox hold things in until it takes a dose of Nighthowler to get him to let things out. No way was she allowing this to happen again, not on her watch!

            All the while, Finnick watched the scene before him with solemn eyes, and felt a bit guilty. He had been too busy telling Nick to not give up and to endure through the tough times, that it had slipped his mind how emotional the red fox had been as a kit. He had perfected the mask he wore, and the fennec fox had fallen for it, not noticing the emotional toll it was taking on his brother. He was grateful that Judy was not so easily fooled.

            When Nick had finally calmed down enough to stop growling, and his hold on Judy was no longer painful, the pair found themselves with Nick’s head in Judy’s lap. A soft purr rumble from the vulpine as Judy petted the fur between his ears. For the first time in months, Nick was at peace.

_“You’re not a monster, Slick. You’re just a fox. A fox in love with a bunny.”_

_“Not helping, Fin.”_


	5. Confessions Of A Savage Sort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be it for today lol I gotta focus on the rest of the story. I should be back to posting five more chapters either later on today, or tomorrow. Enjoy!
> 
> ~Star

Alexei Grizzoli hit the “End Call” button on his phone screen and bit his knuckle. He had just gotten off the phone with the hospital, informing them that they were on their way to pick up the antidote for a suspected Nighthowler shooting. He had advised the Headmaster of the hospital that secrecy was of the utmost importance at the moment, and they had agreed to it. Both knew, however, that it was only a matter of time for the press to get wind of this; especially if more occurrences happened.

            He hoped it did not come to that, for Nick’s sake.

            The polar bear couldn’t help but worry a little about the fox. It was hard, being the first of anything. He could respect all the hard work the fox had put into getting this far, especially after the incident at _The Watering Hole_. Though, to be fair, Grizzoli had also been slightly prejudice in his mind-set at the time. Now though? It wasn’t that he was particularly close to the vulpine, but he held a sort of respect for the fox, as he did for his bunny partner. _‘Plus, there’s just something about that fox…’_

            “Hey, you’ve been quiet since we got into the car.” Came Sven Snarlov’s voice from the driver’s seat. He was larger than Grizzoli, being older than him. “Something eating you?”

            “I’m worried about Nick.” Grizzoli voiced as he kept his eyes on the road.

            Snarlov glanced at his partner briefly before refocusing on the road as they sped towards _Savannah Regional Hospital_. “Didn’t know you two were close.”

            “We’re not.” The younger polar bear replied as he removed his paw from his mouth.

            “What’s everyone’s deal with this fox, anyhow?” Snarlov questioned curiously.

            “What do you mean?”

            “I’ve seen how some of the officers look at him, including the group you hang with frequently.” Snarlov elaborated. “It’s like you’re expecting him to do something. Should I be worried?”

            “No, absolutely not.” Alexei was quick to defend. “He’s the one mammal you don’t need to worry about. It’s just….” He thought about the agreement those at the museum had made. It had been decided that the identity of the fox going savage wouldn’t be talked about outside of those there, as they weren’t sure how others would react. They weren’t _there_. They didn’t see how much effort the small predator had put into keeping his sanity. It had left quite the impression on everyone present. “It’s not my place to say.” He finished.

            Snarlov gave a frustrated huff, but otherwise said nothing else. It was the same response he had been given for the past couple months, and he didn’t bother to try anymore. Of course, he could always go through the records for the report regarding Bellewether, but he didn’t know that. Not many did.

            The remainder of the drive to the hospital was quiet, save for the chief’s voice coming in through the radio informing them of his location. Fortunately, they were in and out of the hospital and the pick-up was discreet as they had hoped. In little to no time, the two polar bears were pulling up to the corner of Mojave and Rattles and getting out of the car. Immediately, both felt a bit on edge. The sense of danger wasn’t urgent, but it was there and it made their fur stand on end. Instinctively wary, they met the approaching rhino half way.

            “You got here quick. Good.” McHorn said as he greeted the two polar bears with a handshake. “Wilde is definitely savage, but it’s nowhere near like the last time.”

            Grizzoli caught on immediately. “How so?”

            The rhino gestured for them to follow him. “Well, he can talk and stand upright, for one.”

            “What?” Came the shocked question from both bears.

            Dwayne nodded. “Never would have guessed he was savage if it weren’t for the feeling of danger he was giving off.”

            “Wait, wait, wait.” Snarlov said as he shook a paw in the air, the other pinching his snout. “This…oppressive feeling is coming from Officer Wilde?”

            “It was a lot worse earlier; had to send Howler to the car.” He gestured to the cruiser they were passing that held a capybara in cuffs and an unsettled she-wolf in the passenger seat. “Hopps was able to calm him down.”

            “Just like before.”

            “What before? What are you two talking about?” Snarlov snapped, finally fed up with all the games.

            The two mammals in the know looked at each other, and came to a silent agreement. It was already too late at this point. It was Grizzoli who explained it to the older polar bear. “Heard of the Feral Fox?”

            Snarlov nearly rolled his eyes at the question; _everyone_ at the precinct knew about the Feral Fox. But then it clicked, and his blue eyes widened. “ _He’s_ the Feral Fox? The only sane victim of Nighthowler? _Before_ the cure?”

            “That’s the one.” McHorn couldn’t hide the pride that snuck into his voice. Before anymore talking could be done, they reached the chief, who was talking with a very tiny fennec fox. The small predator was the first to notice them and seemed suspicious.

            “Reinforcements?” He asked the chief accusingly.

            Bogo sighed tiredly. “No, they brought the antidote.”

            That seemed to make the fennec fox deflate with relief. “Oh. Okay, good. He needs it.”

            The chief nodded in agreement before acknowledging his officers. “This is Finnick Deserttail. He is the mammal Officer Wilde was with at the time of the shooting. He was also the intended target before Wilde intervened, getting hit with the serum instead.”

            “How is he?” Grizzoli asked.

            Bogo gestured behind him where the fox and bunny were situated. “Hopps managed to calm him down, but I don’t want anyone approaching him at the moment. Not until I speak with him. After the attack on his friend, he is in protection mode right now. He may seem calm, but I don’t want to take any chances.”

            “Got it.” Snarlov answered for both the bears.

            “Grizzoli, he’s more familiar with you and you have a medical background; you’ll be the one to administer the antidote. McHorn, get Finnick’s statement. And Snarlov, you’ll be worse case scenario. Above everything, however; do _not_ make any sudden movements.” They all nodded at their orders, but the fennec’s protest halted any progress.

            “As long as you don’t be provoke him, you won’t need Mr. Worse-Case-Scenario.” The tiny fox said angrily.

            “I know that.” Bogo said in a calm voice, quelling the fox’s anger. “I still need to cover all my bases. Officer Wilde understands this.”

            Finnick reluctantly accepted this answer and went with Officer McHorn to the side so he could give his statement.

            With that out of the way, Chief Bogo signaled for both bears to stay where they were while he approached the bunny and fox.

            While all of this had been happening, Nick and Judy had been in their own world. The only thing mattering to them was the present; the comfort they found in each other. Both had calmed down from their emotional outburst from earlier, but the evidence of it still soaked their facial fur, even in the heat of the Sahara District. Judy was content to just stroke the fox’s fur as he purred. Nick, for his part, never wanted to move.

            “Wilde.” Came the gruff voice of the chief, gaining the attention of the pair.

            _‘It seems the world has other plans…’_ He thought disappointedly as he turned his head to face the cape buffalo. He was surprised to see the addition of two polar bears behind Bogo, and his head shot straight up as a warning hiss whispered from his maw. He got up slowly on all fours, fur spiking as he moved protectively in front of a startled Judy, before he recognized the two officers, one more so than the other. Lowering himself back down, ears flat against his head in shame, Nick wrapped his tail around himself self-consciously. “Sorry.” Came the hoarse apology. He was still out of sorts.

            Judy whispered calming words as she resumed her petting.

            Bogo didn’t show the relief he felt when the fox stopped his knee-jerk reaction. It was exactly what he was trying to avoid. “Don’t. It’s fine. They brought the antidote, and are ready to give it to you. Grizzoli can go to you, or you can come to us.” The chief said, leaving it up to the fox.

            Grizzoli kept silent, understanding what the cape buffalo was doing. He was leaving the ball in the fox’s court, letting him decide what to do. It would make the small predator feel more in control of the situation and keep him calm.

            “Hmmm….” The fox mused aloud as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Nick was also aware of what the chief was doing, and greatly appreciated it. While he had calmed down significantly and there was no more rage, he was still under the influence of the serum. He didn’t trust himself fully at the moment, and his reaction a few moments ago made the decision for him. “I’ll err on the side of caution and come to you.” He said as he stood up, pulling Judy with him. Paw in paw, the pair approached the three officers. The fox didn’t care what the others thought at the moment; he needed the emotional support only his partner could provide.

            As the pair came towards them, Snarlov couldn’t help but swallow nervously. The closer the fox got, the more the feeling of unease overwhelmed him. It was ridiculous. It was just a _fox_. Yet every step of said vulpine made him think otherwise. With each step, the unwavering savage eyes of the fox became ever closer. He concluded that the animal approaching them wasn’t a just fox, but a dangerous predator _stalking_ them.

            Judy watched as Grizzoli crouched down in front of her fox, who she could feel was still trembling. She squeezed the paw in hers, gaining the attention of Nick. Ears cocked to the side curiously, she answered his wordless question. “Calm down; it’s Grizzoli. You know him.”

            “Right.” He chuckled nervously, not looking as he let the polar bear lift his arm, even as the fur of his tail puffed.

            “You know how to make an impression.” Grizzoli said softly in an attempt to ease the fox. “Sven is more than a little surprised at your control.” He gently squeezed the area where he wanted to place the needle.

            Nick barked a nervous laugh before he felt the pressure, his tail flicking nervously. Once again, Judy distracted him by grabbing his tie.

            “You owe me.” She said, catching the fox off guard as his ears popped up.

            “How—ow!” He protested as he rubbed his forearm as he turned back to the polar bear, who was nonchalantly packing up his equipment, an amused smirk on his white snout.

            “For that.” The bunny held a smug expression on her face, one the fox readily returned once he’d realized what she’d done.

            “Sly bunny.” He complimented as he felt his legs start to tremble. Judy saw this and became concerned as the fox lowered himself to the ground in a sitting position. “Don’t worry, Carrots. It’s just…the relief is amazing.” He gave a breathy laugh as he laid himself out on the concrete as the antidote took effect. The fire was gone, a tingling sort of weakness seeping into his limbs as it left rapidly. It was the sort of weakness one gets after waking up, making one want to stay in bed and not get up.

            “You good, Wilde?” Bogo asked as he loomed over the fox. When he met the emerald gaze of his officer, he was relieved to see that they were no longer the slit pupils of a savage, but round and normal once more.

            “Yeah, just…give me…five...” Slowly, the fox’s eyes closed, and then he was out like a light.

            “He’ll be like that for about an hour.” Grizzoli commented to reassure the bunny.

            “I don’t know…. The last time he was given the antidote, it took a day for him to wake up.” Judy looked worriedly at her fox.

            “Let’s hope that’s not the case.” Bogo said as he gently bent and picked up his sleeping officer. The fox didn’t even stir. “I still need information as to what is going on with him. Did you know anything about it?” He directed the question to Judy—even though Nick had hinted that she didn’t, who shook her head in the negative.

            “Nothing, sir.” She followed the chief as he started for his cruiser. “I knew something has been bothering him for a while now, but I never knew what it was.”

            “Hey!” Came the deep and upset voice of Finnick. “What happened to Nick?!”

            “It’s okay, Fin. This is just a side-effect of the cure.” Judy said as she placed a paw on the small fox’s shoulder.

            “Oh…” Finnick deflated, and Judy felt her affection grow for the smaller fox at the concern he showed for her fox.

            “Come on, you can ride with us.” Judy said as she grabbed the tiny fox’s paw and led him to the cruiser. “You can keep an eye on Nick as we take you both to the hospital.”

            “What?! I don’t need no doctor!”

            “Procedure!” The amusement in the bunny’s tone was obvious as she herded Finnick into the backseat. Bogo had already settled Nick in and was in the driver’s seat, amused by the bunny’s antics.

            Finnick allowed her to herd him in, but grumbled all the way to the hospital. He _hated_ hospitals.

~o.8.o~

The first thing Nick was aware of the feeling of safety, which eased his sleep-riddled mind. As a fox, he was naturally cautious and sensitive to his surroundings. When he became a con-mammal, he had sharpened his powers of observation with every hustle—successful or not. Now, ever since he had become a full-time savage, he could sense his surroundings, determine if things were safe or not, and what actions to take; all while still being half-asleep. It was this new ability that had spared him the consequences of some of the more vicious jumps from the “take-action” type of cadets at the Academy.

            As he drifted between the realms of sleep and wakefulness, he was slow to recognize the familiar scent in the air. When it finally registered, green eyes slowly opened in the search of the bunny the scent belonged to, only to be greeted by a sterile white ceiling. Confused, it took a moment for the memories to resurface. When they did, his eyes snapped wide-open and he bolted upright. Giving the room a quick canvas, he determined that he was in the hospital with Judy sleeping in a chair. Once he had reaffirmed that there were no threats, Nick refocused on the sleeping bunny.

            She was seated in the oversized hospital chair with it scooted right up next to his bed. She was still in her civilian clothing, which he took to mean not much time had passed since the shooting. Judy’s sleeping form was relaxed, the upper part of her body leaning heavily on top of his bed. Her head was turned towards him as it rested on her folded arms, her ears limp against her back. Her mouth was slightly open as she slept, a bit of drool already on her arm fur. He chuckled quietly at her cuteness.

            Eyes lingering fondly, he stretched a paw towards her, intent on petting her. Right before he made contact, Judy’s eyes fluttered a bit, followed by her stretching with a slight moan. As she woke up, Nick quickly retracted his paw and fisted it at his side. _‘Stupid fox…’_ He watched as she rubbed her eyes and gave a small smile. “We really should stop meeting like this, Carrots.”

            Judy’s eyes flew open with a gasp as her ears popped right up, the image of a sitting and smiling fox filling her field of vision. “Nick!” In no time at all, the fox had his arms full of a very happy bunny. “You’re awake!” She exclaimed with a smile, her face pressed into his clothed chest.

            “Whoa!” Nick chuckled as he secured his hold on the bunny. “Easy there, Carrots! I’m in a hospital bed, after all.”

            “You’re right!” The bunny gasped as she pushed herself away from the fox. “I’m so—”

            “I’m kidding, Carrots!” Nick was now fully laughing, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other paw on top of Judy’s head to reassure her. He could feel the heat of her embarrassment radiating off her head through his paw pads. “How long was I out for?”

            “About two hours.” The embarrassed bunny grumbled under her breath, before remembering Bogo’s instructions prior to her impromptu nap. “Oh, the chief wanted to speak to you as soon as you were up! I’ll go get him!” She turned to leave, but a paw gently grabbing her wrist stilled her. When she looked back curiously at the fox, the serious expression on Nick’s face surprised her. “Nick?”

            “I…” Nick hesitated before plowing head-first. “I need to tell you something. Before I tell it to the chief…I want my best friend to know first.”

            Judy’s nose twitched in surprise, both elated and apprehensive about this development. Reseating herself next to the fox, she gave him her full attention. “I’m all ears.” She quipped, hoping to relax Nick a bit.

            It worked, as an amused smirked flashed before it was once again replaced by the seriousness of the starting conversation. They were silent for a moment, Judy gazing at Nick while the fox stared off into space. It was obvious to the bunny that he was gathering his thoughts, so she remained patient, waiting for when he was ready to begin.

            The silence was broken by an inhalation of air, before the fox began. “I guess I can start at the last time I woke up in the hospital after being given the antidote for Nighthowler. As soon as I had woken up, I knew something was off with me. I remembered what it had been like when the serum effected me; the rage, the enhanced strength and senses, and the sudden amped up volume of my instincts screaming at me. When I woke up, I was _still_ feeling all those things, minus the rage.” He gave Judy a humorless smile that twisted something sad within her. “I was serious when I had asked about getting the cure, because I didn’t _feel_ cured.

            “At first, I thought it wasn’t too serious because I could still talk and walk properly. Still seem like a normal mammal. I just had a few extra parts to me now.” He paused, ears lowering as he hunched his shoulders and looked away from Judy. Still silent, Judy placed her paw on top of one of his and held it reassuringly. He looked down at their paws, and started again in a whisper. “I realized things were a lot more serious when I almost bit a nurse for a speciesist remark. I never let those things bother me, but for some reason, I was enraged by another’s opinion. It was so intense, I could almost see red. It reminded me of the museum, and that’s what snapped me out of it. I was so…,” he struggled to come up with a word that wouldn’t make him vulnerable, but this was Judy, “ _horrified_ , that I panicked when you came back to the room. I made you go home and told you to pick me up at five. I didn’t want you to be around me in case…in case I…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence. Just the thought of him hurting her made him sick.

            Nick took a deep, slow breath to steady himself before he continued. “After I left the hospital, I went to Fin. He was the only one I could trust…besides you, Carrots.” He added when he sensed her hurt. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and gave her a reassuring smile. “I trust you with my life, but I didn’t want you to know. I still don’t. but…you have a right to know.” _‘As my mate.’_ She gave him a weak smile in understanding, waiting for him to continue. “Anyways, long story short, me and Fin tried a lot of things and discovered that my, uh, condition is a _lot_ like having a bad temper, only ten times worse. It’s a good thing that Fin has experience with that.” Nick couldn’t help but smirk at the memory. The tiny fox had quite the temper on him, and had gotten into a lot of trouble because of it in his youth. Anger management is what saved him from a worse way of life. The fennec fox had been a good mentor during that dark part of his life.

            “I pretty much have it under control at this point, but I do…slip every now and then.” He confessed shamefully. “It’s nowhere near like today, though. That was the serum’s influence.” Nick growled lowly, using anger to mask the shame and guilt he felt at his actions; he didn’t fool Judy, thoguh. Even though it was the serum influencing his actions and straining his control, he still felt he could have had more restraint than what he had displayed. He gave a sigh. “Now you know.”

          Once again, silence settled between the two. This time, neither were looking at the other, but Nick took comfort from the fact that Judy hadn’t taken away her paw yet, even after what he had confessed to. Admittedly, he felt a lot lighter now that she knew; like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. However, it was overshadowed by the shame and fear of rejection he felt. And he hadn’t even confessed his feelings to her yet. _‘One thing at a time, Wilde.’_

            Judy mulled over what her fox had told her, analyzing the details. From what he told her, she knew three things now: one; Nick was a savage mammal at the moment. Despite being able to act like a normal mammal, he was anything but. He could change at the drop of a hat. Though he hadn’t said that explicitly, it was implied. Two; he wasn’t dangerous. There was no threat of him being a threat to others, as it was clear that Nick didn’t want this at all and went to great lengths to control it. And three; her feelings for him hadn’t lessened in the slightest. If anything, they only grew stronger. She had known that Nick was a kind fox, despite his criminal past, and this just reaffirmed it to her. He was ashamed of himself, but she felt so proud of him.

            She needed to tell him.

            Now.

            Making her decision, Judy took one of Nick’s paws into both of hers, gaining his attention. “I’m so sorry you had to go through this, Nick, with only one other mammal knowing. I wish you had told me sooner; I could have helped.”

            “I didn’t want you to know, Carrots, because it’s not something I’m proud of.” He whispered.

            “I know…I get that. But I can’t help but feel proud of you as well.” She told him as she looked into his surprised emerald eyes. “You’ve come so far from the con-mammal I met on the streets all those months ago. Anyone would be proud of your accomplishments, and that is under the assumption that you’re a normal mammal. Now that I know what you’ve been dealing with, I can’t help but feel proud of you.”

            “Geez, Carrots.” Nick tried to say casually, but he was sure his voice cracked a bit and that Judy could see how red his skin was under his facial fur. He knew his ears were already glowing red. His throat went dry and he had to restrain a guttural growl as the pit of his gut tingled when she lifted his paw to her face and gently kissed the back of it. He had not been expecting that _at all_.

            “There’s one more thing I want to say.” Judy said softly as she looked down at his paw in hers, before meeting his gaze once more. “I—”

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

            Both rabbit and fox jumped in surprise at the interruption, Judy releasing Nick’s paw. Not a moment later and the door opened to reveal Adonis Bogo. When the cape buffalo saw the two, he raised an eyebrow at them. “Am I interrupting?”

            “N-not at all, sir!” Judy stammered. Meanwhile, Nick remained silent, eyes still wide from just seconds ago. “I was just about to go get you!”

            Bogo looked like he didn’t believe the bunny at all, but decided not to comment. Instead, he focused on the fox, who seemed to have managed to collect himself. “Are you ready to speak?”

            “Yeah.” Nick nodded his head, internally a bit disgruntled. He had been so focused on the bunny, that he hadn’t even noticed the chief’s arrival. He didn’t like being surpsied. Bogo nodded back and pulled the chair Judy had occupied minutes earlier before taking a seat. The fox than proceeded to tell the Chief of Police a more to the point, but still accurate, version of what he had told Judy. When he was done, the surprise, concern, and intrigue was evident on the buffalo’s face.

            “That…is quite a bit to take in.” Bogo finally said. The fox nodded in agreement, but remained silent. “And you can control it?”

            Figuring a demonstration would be better than words, Nick nodded once again before he loosened the reigns of control on his savagery. Instantly, a watered down version of the oppressive feeling from before crept up on the cape buffalo, letting him know that a savage animal was in his presence. However, you couldn’t tell by looking at the fox. He was sitting normally; everything about him docile. Judy on the other paw, felt something was a bit off with her fox, but felt no danger. They both, however, noticed that the pupils of the fox had once again shifted into vertical slits.

            “I take it that the state of your eyes is your tell?” Bogo asked.

            Nick nodded. “Physically, it’s the only indication of when my control slips. From what Fin has told me, I give off a not so pleasant feeling when I’m like this. Speaking of unusually small foxes, where is he?”

            “He went to get something to eat, and I must have fallen asleep while waiting.” Judy replied sheepishly.

            Nick groaned and the feeling vanished. “Ugh, hospital food.”

            “I’ll let the staff know that you’re awake, and to start on your release papers.” Bogo said as he stood up. “I’m giving you tomorrow off, but I’ll need your report the next day, so don’t slack off.”

            “Yes, sir!” Nick mock saluted, smirk in place.

            “Before you go, chief, have you found out anything about the shooter?” Judy asked.

            The cape buffalo shook his head. “He’s too much in shock at the moment to get much out of him, and has no ID on him. We did manage to get his first name out of him.”

            The fox wilted a bit at that, but them perked up as a thought struck him. “That reminds me!” Nick maneuvered himself so he could pull out the wallet he had forgotten about. “This fell off the capybara when I arrested him. I would have given it to you sooner, chief, but, well, I was distracted.” He held out the wallet to Bogo. “His name is Kurt Swampson. Surprisingly, I _don’t_ know him, so he must be from out of town.”

            Bogo took the wallet in his hoof and opened it to reveal the ID of the capybara and a family photo. _‘A family mammal…what caused you to do this, I wonder?’_ He looked up at the fox. “I wish we had this sooner, but good job, Wilde! We’ll run it through the system and see what pops up.”

            “Ah, chief.” Nick began hesitantly, once again catching the attention of cape buffalo. “Can…can this be kept a secret?” Ears down and eyes pleading, Bogo almost acquiesced. Almost.

            “I can’t do that, Wilde.” Bogo sighed. “At the very least, I have to inform Mayor Wolfgang about this. I can instruct the officers today to keep what they saw to themselves, but I cannot restrict their access to records. This will slow things down a bit, but it will get out eventually.”

            “Yeah, I know.” Nick sighed dejectedly as he dropped his gaze. A large hoof on his shoulder made him look up at the chief.

            “No matter what happens, you have the support of the precinct, as well as the personal support of myself and Hopps.” The bunny squeezed a fox paw at that. “You are not alone in this.” _‘Damnit, I’m getting soft.’_

            A genuine smile, albeit weakly, spread across the fox’s maw at the chief’s word. “Thanks.”

            “You got me too, Slick.” A deep voice from behind the chief sounded, revealing Finnick just entering the room, his tiny arms filled to the max with snacks. In fact, it looked like a tiny mountain, causing Nick to bark out with laughter.

            The chief left not to long after that to get Nick’s papers going and to get their new lead to the precinct. Before leaving, he gave Judy the next day off as well, surprising the bunny, but she was grateful nonetheless.

He really was going soft.

            While they waited, the trio talked about what they wanted to do for the rest of the day. Turns out, Finnick had an interview for a legitimate job for a shipping company, surprising the two officers.

            “Don’t look at me like that!” Finnick barked, pink peeking through his cream-colored fur. “I was getting tired of hustling, and figured if Slick could get a good job, so the hell could I.” This resulted in an affectionate hug from the red fox, much to the fennec’s ire.

            Through all of this, Judy laughed and giggled, but a small part of her felt disappointed. She had been ready to confess to her fox, so very ready. She sighed sadly, gaining a curious look from Nick. She shook her head in dismissal and gave him a smile. _‘Next time, definitely.’_


	6. Confessions Of A Romantic Sort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the start of the next few chapters!

Adonis Bogo observed the behavior of the capybara through the two-way window of the interrogation room. The giant rodent merely kept his gaze on the metal desk before him. He didn’t look like a mammal anxious to get back to his family. “Kurt Swampson” wasn’t even his real name. It belonged to another capybara that lived in a retirement home in Swampville. They didn’t know who this mammal was and were currently waiting for his prints to pull up some good news.

            It had been a long day for the Chief of Police, and it had been unexpected; as was always the case. He had just gotten back from debriefing his officers that had been at the Sahara District, and he had mixed feelings about the meeting. After they had given him their report, he had then relayed Wilde’s request of keeping this to themselves for the time being. They had agreed to it, but he was skeptical. He knew he didn’t have to worry about Grizzoli and McHorn; he was aware of the unspoken pact the officers at the museum made to protect the fox’s identity, and was pleased with their tact. Snarlov seemed to have gained a newfound respect for the small predator, so he didn’t have to worry about him either. It was his new officer, Jennifer Howler, that gave him doubts. He had seen the looks she had given some of the officers in the precinct, including the fox, and it bothered him. He’d have to keep a close eye on her.

            A grey wolf coming up next to the chief broke him out of his musings. “Any change?” Gary Wolford asked, even though he had been gone for no more than five minutes.

            “None. He hasn’t even asked for a lawyer.” The chief gave.

            Wolford snorted. “No point, really. His prints are all over the gun, he had with Nighthowler on him, and he attacked an officer. He’s done.”

            The chief knew that, but there was just something odd about it all. Wilde was a high profile officer, a hit on him made sense. But on the tiny fennec fox? And with Nighthowler? There was something more going on here, and he didn’t like the implications of it.

            “I’ll go speak with him.” The grey wolf said, but was stopped by the chief.

            “No, I’ll go.” He glanced at the reticent mammal once more. “Something tells me that he won’t be open towards a pred.” Bogo wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He had a call with Mayor Wolfgang to make.

            Wolford shrugged at that and nodded.

            Without another word, Bogo left the viewing room and joined the capybara, taking a seat across from him. Nothing was said for a moment before the suspect rose his head to look at the chief. His was an expression of a mammal who was resigned to his fate. Just as Wolfred had said, the capybara knew he was going to jail, no matter what he said or did. They both knew it. Wordlessly, the cape buffalo placed a photo on the desk and slide it towards the capybara. It was the photo of his family from the wallet Wilde had provided. He watched the myriad of emotions that flashed across his face; shock, regret, hate, revenge, remorse, shame…

            “Talk.”

            The capybara took a shaky breath. “Don’t you want to know my name?”

            “No point.” Bogo said flatly. “Now, talk. How did you get a hold of so much Nighthowler? Why were you targeting Finnick Deserttail?”

            Silence was the answer the chief got. He let it go on for a bit, and right when it seemed he wasn’t going to get an answer at all, the capybara spoke.

            “It was the third anniversary of their deaths when I had gotten the call.” He began softly as he took the photo gently into his paws, immediately gaining Bogo’s interest. “She called herself Twily the ewe. I don’t know her, but when she promised revenge against those who killed my family…I couldn’t resist.”

            “And who killed your family?” Bogo asked softly, a hint of compassion barely in his tone. Internally, however, he had an inkling of where this was going and he did not like it one bit.

            Mud brown eyes looked up to meet the muted red-brown eyes of the chief, and the expression of pure hatred on the capybara’s face confirmed it for the cape buffalo. The capybara spoke one word with so much venom, it might as well have been a swear.

            “ _Preds._ ”

~o.8.o~

As soon as the midday sun touched his fur, Nick whipped out his signature shades and perched them on his snout, lazy smirk firmly in place. Walking out of _Savannah Reginal Hospital_ , he was followed by Finnick and Judy. “Have I ever mentioned how much I _hate_ hospitals?”

            “Only a couple hundred times in the last thirty minutes.” Judy answered with an eye roll. The fox was her best friend and she’d never ask for another partner, but he could be so annoying when he put his mind to it.

            “Later, coppas.” Finnick said as he put on his own set of shades. “I got paces to be.”

            “Want a kiss for good luck?” Nick smirked. He could feel the glare the tiny fox was giving him through those sunglasses.

            “Do it, and I’ll bite your face off.” Finnick threatened before walking away from the pair without another word, leaving a very amused red fox at the age-old threat.

            Judy shook her head in amusement. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think the two of you hated each other.”

            “So, I’m feeling a bit peckish.” Nick began, ignoring her comment, much to Judy’s minor annoyance. “Sushi?” The fox asked as he looked down at his best friend from behind his shades. Despite time having passed, he was still tingling from that kiss.

            “Sure. _Panda Hana_?” Judy inquired. It was the only sushi restaurant in the Savannah District. It also was perfect for her plan that was slowly forming in her mind.

            “Sounds good to me.” The fox said as he started to walk towards the parking lot, only to stop a moment later. “Hey, Fluff? Is the cruiser here?”

            “Yep!” The bunny chirped as she brought the keys out and jingled them in front of the fox as she walked passed him. “Snarlov drove it to the hospital for us.” With the bunny leading the way, the pair arrived at their cruiser. In no time at all, they were on the road and on their way towards _Panda Hana_.

            “Take-out or dine-in?” Judy asked. _‘Please say dine-in.’_

            “A change of scenery would be nice, so dine-in.” The fox said and Judy silently let out a breath. To be honest, she wasn’t sure how he was going to react to the conversation she planned on having with him at the restaurant. She had some clues that he might feel the same, but she figured he’d be more “willing” to at least listen to her if they were somewhere public, yet relatively private. That’s where the private booths at _Panda Hana_ came in.

            The private booths were small, stand-alone rooms located in the back of the establishment. The walls around the rooms were made of a type of plastic that gave off the impression of bamboo walls, but with the added benefit of muffling sounds. They were ideal for private conversations and business dinners, of both the legal and illegal kind. It was perfect for her plan.

            Nick rubbed his stomach as it growled. “Nighthowler is killer on my metabolism. I feel like I haven’t eaten in days.”

          Judy giggled at that, and the next ten minutes were spent in a teasing atmosphere. Once they arrived at the sushi restaurant, the pair was laughing as they entered _Panda Hana_. So caught up in their laughter, they didn’t notice when the panda hostess froze at the entrance of the fox, before giving herself a shake. Confusion was evident on her face as she greeted the two mammals.

            “Welcome to _Panda Hana_.” The hostess bowed slightly. “My name is Lin Po. How may I assist you?”

            Before Nick could open his maw, Judy stepped forward. “We’d like a private booth, please.”

            Surprised, Nick glanced curiously at his partner, as did the panda. Lin was hesitant to give the pair a private booth, especially when the fox seemed so dangerous despite not understanding why. However, the determined, and most importantly, fear-free expression of the bunny convinced her it was okay. With a bow, she led the two to the requested accommodations.

            Sliding the door open, the pair took their seats as Lin set down their utensils and brought out a notepad. “Do you need time to look at the menus?”

            “Nah. I’ll have the spicy tuna roll, a spider roll, and five pieces of salmon nigiri.” Nick ordered. “Carrots?”

            “I’ll have a veggie roll and the seaweed salad, please.” Judy smiled.

            “And to drink?” Lin asked as she scribbled the order down.

            “Two glasses of water would be fine. It’s too early for saké.” The bunny ordered for the both of them. Nick pouted.

            “You’re no fun, Carrots.” Her reply was to stick her tongue out at him.

            Uncomfortable with their antics, Lin left to place their orders and slid the door close after her. Her unease did not go unnoticed by the two cops, but both chose not to comment on it.

            “So, Carrots.” Nick began as he unfolded the napkin on the table and settled in his lap; it gave his paws something to do as his nerves got the better of him. “Any reason why you wanted a private booth?”

            “There is.” Judy confirmed as she, too, unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap. “I want to wait until our food gets here so we’re not interrupted.”

            “Sounds fair.” The fox acquiesced. He had a pretty good idea of what his bunny friend wanted to talk, and while it was something he wanted as well, he hadn’t expected for it to be so soon. _‘Is she ready? Is our friendship strong enough?’_ These types of questions swirled around in Nick’s mind as the pair waited in silence for their food to arrive. It wasn’t much longer when Lin knocked on the door, their orders in paw.

            “Spicy tuna roll, spider roll, and salmon nigari for the fox, and a veggie roll with seaweed salad for the bunny.” The panda called out as she placed their orders on the table. “There are your drinks. Anything else I can get for you?”

            “No, that’ll be all.” Nick said with a smirk, mask in place. With a bow, Lin closed the door once more.

            “So, food.” Nick said as he focused on the plate before him. Grabbing his chopsticks, he shoved a piece into his mouth. He was no longer hungry—there were too many butterflies in his stomach at the moment, but it gave him something to do. He was nervous, excited, and intrigued. A part of him wanted to take over; he was sure it was the savage part of him. Another part, however, liked Judy taking charge. It was a bit…sexy. Embarrassed by his thoughts, Nick shoved another piece into his mouth and chewed furiously. His face felt so hot, he was sure it would burst into flames at any moment now. _‘Death by blush. Real smooth, Wilde.’_

            Giggling at his behavior, Judy started on her meal as well, and it wasn’t long before the two finished. Placing her chopsticks down as she scratched absently at her cheek, Judy looked up and focused entirely on her fox. She noticed the perplexed expression on his face and tilted her head to side. “What is it?”

            Reaching out a paw, Nick stroked the soft facial fur of her left cheek. “How’d you get those?”

            It took a moment for the initial shock to wear off as he withdrew his paw, and for Judy to grasp what he was asking about. When she did, she brought a paw up to her cheek once more to cover the scars. “How did you notice them? They’re barely visible.”

            “The lighting hit it just right when you shifted your fur a second ago.” The fox explained. His gaze was focused and he felt something shift within him at the thought of someone putting those scars on her. “What happened?”

            Judy bit her lip in contemplation, her ears folding down. She really didn’t want to tell Nick the story behind her scars, worried about his reaction. However, he had told her a secret today. It was only fair that she told him this. Nick saw her hesitance and braced himself.

            “I got these from defending my friends against a bully when I was a kit. His name was Gideon Grey, and he was the meanest kid around. He gave me these after I kicked him in the face.” She chuckled softly at this, but stopped short when she heard a soft growl, ears alert. Looking up, she saw Nick’s angered expression and the slits of his pupils. Reaching out, she grabbed a hold of the paw he had placed on the table to calm him down. “Hey, it’s fine, Nick. He actually apologized to me when I moved back to the farm for a bit. Everything is good between us.”

            The growling stopped and the fox closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. When he opened them again, his eyes were normal once more. “Sorry.”

            Judy smiled at her fox in understanding, deciding not to tell him that he and Gideon were of the same species. _‘It’s not necessary.’_ She justified to herself. _‘And it doesn’t change how I feel.’_ Looking down at their joined paws, she intertwined their furred digits. “Nick…there’s something I need to tell you. I’ve just realized it recently, but I think I’ve felt like this for a while now.” She lifted their linked paws to her face and rubbed her cheek against them, ears once more against her back. Flicking her gaze up, sincere amethyst met mesmerizing emeralds. “I love you, Nick. More than a friend, more than a partner. I’ve felt this way for a while now, but today made me realize that I can’t live without you. The thought of losing you…” She closed her eyes and took a breath to steady herself. Opening her eyes to meet his shocked gaze once more, she repeated herself. “I _love_ you, Nick.”

            The smile Nick gave her was dazzling, his tail wagging lazily behind him. He had had an idea of her feelings; there really was no other way to interpret that kiss at the hospital. To have it confirmed, and to have his feelings returned—it was the best feeling in the world. He felt like he was flying. He felt whole.

            “I love you, too, Judy.” He used her given name, causing the bunny to blush. He hardly ever used it, so it gave his confession more weight and made her heart leap with joy. “I knew it the moment I woke up all those months ago. I knew in _that_ moment that you were—it. There’s no one else for me.” He decided against informing her about how deep his feelings went. This was all new for the both of them. He figured he could drop the mate bomb on her when she was more comfortable with them being a couple. The thought made him smile.

            Glassy violet eyes stared up in shock at the fox. For him to see her in that manner for such a long time, it filled her with so much emotion. “Nick…”

            “It’s going to be difficult, Carrots.” Nick cut her off gently, his expression serious as he gave her paw a squeeze. “Interspecies relationships aren’t that popular, and the couples that do flaunt it get a lot of backlash. If you thought the prejudice you got for being a bunny cop was harsh, it’s a mole hill compared to how we’ll be treated when others find out. As much as I want you…are you prepared for the consequences?”

            “You obviously don’t know me if you need to ask that question.” Judy quipped, causing a slow smile that was full of pure unadulterated joy to form across Nick’s face. The couple chuckled softly together, before quieting down. They stayed quiet for a bit, enjoying the feeling of requited love.

            “Nick?” Judy asked softly.

            “Hm? He was stroking the fur of her paw with his thumb as he gazed at her curiously.

            “Are we…in a relationship now?” She sounded so hopeful that Nick chuckled softly.

            “You have to take me out on a date first, Carrots. I do have standards.” He jested, causing the bunny to giggle. “In all seriousness; yes, if you want to. I know I said you were it for me, but we can take things slow.”

            “I’d like that—to be in a relationship, that is.” She said softly as she averted her gaze shyly. It was a new feeling for her, one she didn’t mind having around her fox. “Can we keep it to ourselves for a bit, though? I don’t care what other mammals think; I just want to enjoy my time with you peacefully for a bit before the world decides to stick its nose where it’s not wanted.”

            “I understand.” Nick assured her. “A little private time doesn’t sound too bad. I was serious about that date, though. How about tomorrow night, seven o’clock? We’ve done things together before, and mammals are used to seeing us around. To them, we’d look like two friends hanging out. Only _we_ would know differently.” He winked at her at that, causing another giggle from the bunny.

            “Okay, sounds good. What will we be doing?” She was sure the blush on her face was permanent at this point.

            “Nothing too fancy, just a dinner. I _am_ working off of a cop’s salary, after all.” Nick drawled dryly, causing Judy to roll her eyes.

            “So romantic.”

            “I am to please.”

            An awkward moment descended on them. They were both still getting used to the new dynamic between them now, and were not sure how to react to each other. Sure, they knew what _they_ wanted, but not what the other was okay with at this point. Nick broke it by standing up, reluctantly releasing her paw as he did so.

            “We should probably start heading out.” He said as he took out his wallet. “It’s, what, two o’clock now?” Judy nodded in confirmation. “That gives me enough time to get started on my report—I want to enjoy tomorrow—and lets you finish your errands. I know you had a lot to do today.”

            “Look at you, being all responsible.” Judy teased as she took out her own wallet. “I’ll pay for my half.”

            “If you insist.”

            “Such a gentleman.” The sarcasm practically dripped from her voice.

            “Always.”

            Shaking her head with a smile on her face, the two slid open the door to the private booth and stepped out. To an outside observer who didn’t know the two too well, nothing seemed to change between them. They just seemed like friends who had just enjoyed a particularly good meal together. To one with more background knowledge, however, the newfound closeness between the pair would have raised more than just a brow.

            The ride back to Judy’s apartment was silent, but not awkwardly so as it was back at the restaurant. The quietness that surrounded the new couple was one of contentment, tinged with a small dose of tension. What type of tension, the bunny wasn’t sure, but she _was_ sure it was coming from the fox. It both unnerved and excited her, and by the time they arrived to her complex, she felt nervous once more.

            “I’ll walk you to your door.” Nick said as he got out of the cruiser before she could say anything. Taking a deep breath, Judy got out of the car and followed the fox into the building silently. For some reason, she felt extremely shy as she walked next to her fox, and couldn’t bring herself to look at him as they made their way to her door. Stopping in front of said door, Judy fidgeted for a moment before taking a deep breath for courage, and turning towards the fox.

            “Thank—” She stopped short, violet eyes wide. Nick was leaning against her door frame, body angled towards her. He was closer than expected, no more than a foot away from her figure, but that wasn’t what took away her words and blanked her mind. It was his expression. It was an expression she had seen before, but only once—back when they had been running from Bellewether and her goons, right after she had gotten hurt and had told Nick to leave her. He had been so serious when he had told her he wouldn’t leave her, so determined. Back then, she had ignored the jolt those words and expression gave her heart, assuming it had been the adrenaline. She knew differently now.

            The same serious expression was present on the fox’s face, but with a hint something that made her heart race and filled her with a warmth she’d never experienced before. It was as if she were the sole focus of his universe, and it made her feel exposed under his scrutiny, but in a devastatingly pleasant way. Her nose twitched when he began to lean in, and her breath caught when he pressed their foreheads together. Thoughts of being seen did not exist in her mind. All her attention was zeroed in on her fox; the feel of his warmth on her face, and the scent of him as it overwhelmed her.

            _‘Mine…’_ The word whispered in her mind, though it was more of an impression of an emotion given a word than an actual thought itself.

            After a moment, Nick pulled back a few inches, causing Judy to open eyes she hadn’t realized she had closed. When she met emerald orbs, the slit nature of his pupils sent a jolt through her before he pressed his lips against hers.

            It was a simple kiss; a chaste kiss. To Judy, it was _the_ kiss. Having been focused solely on attaining her dream job her whole life, she gave no serious thought to other pursuits, romance included. Sure, there had been one or two interested bucks over the years, but those had never lasted more than a few dates. With those bunnies, it had never felt like…like home. It had never felt like _this_. She let out a shuddering breath as Nick gently ended the kiss.

            “Sorry.” He muttered as he brought a paw to caress her cheek, his control back in place after the stolen treat. “I couldn’t help myself; I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”

            Judy didn’t reply. She merely reached out her own paw and grabbed the back of Nick’s neck, pulling him into another kiss more force behind it. The suddenness of it caused the fox’s ears to pop up and his eyes to waiver again, only for them to close and his ears flatten down once more as he was swept away by the emotions of the kiss.

            A moment that seemed to last forever passed, and the pair eventually ended the kiss, slightly out of breath. Somehow during the kiss, Judy’s paws repositioned themselves to Nick’s chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt. His free paw had joined the other, both framing her round face gently. Placing a sweet kiss to her forehead, Nick nuzzled her cheek with his own before letting her go and taking a step back.

            “I’ll see you tomorrow, Carrots.” He whispered, eyes soft and smile sincere. Unable to speak, she nodded, attempting to ignore the heat of her blush as the fox winked at her and walked away.

            Fumbling with her keys, Judy let herself into the apartment and leaned against it once she closed it. It was a moment before she could voice her thoughts of what just happened in an excited whisper.

            “Sweet _cheese and crackers!_ ”

~o.8.o~

In a dark room that was underground, the smell of rotting flesh was evident as a pair of bloodied hooves slammed angrily at the desk a hooded figure sat at. It was staring at a computer screen, an email displayed on it. The light illuminated the figure partially, as the hooded robe it wore did its job of concealing it fairly well. What the light did reveal, however, was disturbing.

            The once white wooly fur of the sheep was matted, stained a dark reddish brown in some places. Along the neck and exposed arms were grotesque sutures, signs of a botched job—likely self-done. Every time the figure moved, the fur didn’t stay where it was supposed to. Instead, it moved as a large garment on a petite mammal would. The mouth was the most disturbing feature that was illuminated. It was twisted in a permanent scream of pain. The teeth and jaw bones were missing, giving no support to the open orifice as the tissue flapped with every move of the figure. Within the gaping hole, another mouth with a set of buck teeth was evident, though it was smeared in red, the color of its fur indistinguishable. This second mouth was grinding in fury as they reread the message.

_A1 compromised. Target 2 still alive._

            “Damnit.” A clearly feminine voice sounded from the hooded figure, before a psychotic smile bloomed across what could be seen of their face. “Well, I guess I just have to up my game then. That’s what you would have done, right Dawn? Hee hee. We’ll get them, and soon prey shall rule Zootopia, just like you planned. Hee hee, ha ha ha!!”

            The figure continued to laugh as they spoke to no one, the computer the only witness to their madness.


	7. Eventful Mornings And Coffee Spewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the bad guy was finally introduced in the last chapter! For those of you haven't read this story yet, this is kinda cool for me lol it's like I'm rediscovering my own story!
> 
> Here is my author's note from FF.net:  
> Just wanted to start off by responding to something a faithful reader pointed out in a review. I’m well aware that pandas are Chinese and sushi is a Japanese cuisine, however, I have been to a Chinese restaurant where they had sushi on their menu, and it was good. Also, the name of the restaurant is Panda Hana, and “hana” in Japanese means “flower”. This is a hint ;) to take a page from one of my favorite anime characters, “Look underneath the underneath.” What is the underlying message for this story? That’s all I’m giving ;)
> 
> Also, I just found out that Fangmeyer is actually a tigress….meh, he’ll stay a white wolf in my story lol -laughs epically-
> 
> Okay, I'm done lol enjoy!

Despite being civilized mammals, many species held onto a few of their old ways. Wolves still howled in celebration and at the moon; wildebeest and most herd mammals still traveled together; and the majority of prey mammals were light sleepers. So, it was without any surprise that Judy Hopps was awoken by the sound of her phone receiving a text message, even after having very little sleep the night before.

            Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, the young bunny cop looked around in confusion for a moment before her phone sounding off again caught her attention. Forcing herself out of the bed with a groan, she made her way towards her desk and picked up her phone, where it had been charging. The message and who sent it caused a smile to spread across her face.

_**Nick** : Good morning, gorgeous ;) sleep well?_

            Unplugging her phone and walking back to her bed, she couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled out as she tumbled back into the sheets. Glancing at the time, she was shocked to see that it was just passed seven in the morning, well passed her usual wake up time.

_**Judy** : Morning Nick :) nt really, just woke up. I couldnt stop thinking abt u^^_

            She couldn’t help but blush as she sent it, burrowing her face in the sheets. This was true for the bunny. Thoughts of their confession, their new relationship, and the kiss—kisses…those thoughts had plagued the rabbit well into the night, keeping her wide awake with giddy excitement.

_**Nick** : Same here ;) I didn’t wake u, did I?_

_**Judy** : I needed 2 get up anyways._

_**Nick** : How bout I make it up 2 u with breakfast? Pick u up @8?_

            Judy glanced at the time again. It showed that it was now seven-twenty; more than enough time for her to get refreshed and dressed.

_**Judy** : Ok :)_

_**Nick** : See u in a bit Carrots ;)_

            With a mighty stretch, Judy pushed herself out of bed once more, gathered her toiletries, and headed down the hall to the communal bathroom. In little to no time she was dressed, keyed up, and ready to go. Bouncing on her feet, she glanced at the time and sighed. She had ten minutes left to wait. _‘Calm down, be patient._ ’ She chided herself, and then rechecked her outfit for the third time.

            Since it was _not_ a date—she kept trying to tell herself this to avoid getting _too_ excited, and failing miserably—she decided to dress casually in a pair of well-worn light blue jeans and a purple top that brought her eyes out. It was casual. It was so casual, it was ridiculous.

            _‘This_ is _ridiculous.’_ Judy thought to herself as she face-palmed. _‘It’s just breakfast. With Nick. My boyfriend.’_ Her face flushed red under her fur at the thought, and therein laid the problem. Her fox was really _hers_ now. Her ears fell against her back at the warming thought. _‘Nick…’_

            A knock at the door jarred her out of her thoughts, ears up and alert.

            “Coming!” She called as she made way for the door. Without much thought, Judy swung the door open and froze.

            Leaning against the door frame like he owned it was one Nicholas P. Wilde, but he looked different. _Very_ different. Gone was his usual getup of Hawaiian shirts and khaki slacks. In their place, the fox wore a black muscle shirt that accentuated the muscles under his orange fur—the result of police training, and well-fitted dark-washed jeans held up by a black belt covered his legs. His ever-present shades completed his outfit, perched on his snout. While they concealed his eyes from her, she could feel his gaze on her as he smirked.

            She suddenly felt sorely underdressed compared to the handsome tod before her. In fact, handsome was an understatement—Nick looked _hot_!

            Grinning at the reaction he had wanted to get out of her from the get-go, Nick lowered his shades and winked at his girl. “’Morning, Carrots.”

            “Good morning, Nick!” She chirped, pleased that she didn’t stutter. “Are—” She couldn’t get the first word out before the fox pulled her into a warm embrace, nuzzling his nose into the fur of her neck. Surprised, but pleasantly so, Judy clutched onto the fabric of his shirt, burrowing her face into his chest as she took in his heady scent. It was a musky scent, one all foxes had, but underneath the musk was something that was purely Nick; like sandalwood and forests—and she absolutely loved it!

            Pulling back a bit, the fox gave the bunny a sweet kiss, their third one, before smiling down at her. “Sorry ‘bout that. Just needed my daily dose of Carrots to get my day started. Doctor’s orders.”

            Rolling her eyes, but smiling nonetheless, Judy gave him a peck on his cheek before the pair ended their embrace. Both curbed the urge to hold each other’s paw as they started for the exit of the building. “So, where are we going for breakfast?” The bunny asked as they walked out into the parking lot, still warm from the kiss.

            “I was thinking of trying _Tasty Belles_.” Nick said as he led them to the cruiser. Technically, they weren’t supposed to use it since they were off-duty, but the fox always did like to see how far he could push the boundaries of the legal system—even now. Today was no exception. “It wasn’t there before I left for the Academy.”

            “Yeah, it’s fairly new. I haven’t had a chance to go there yet either, but I heard it’s good!” Judy chimed in.

            “ _Tasty Belles_ it is.” The fox opened the passenger door for his girl and made a good impression of a chauffeur. “After you, mademoiselle.”

            “Why, thank you, monsieur!” Judy played along before getting in. Smirk in place, Nick made his way around the cruiser onto his side and got in. Turning the car on, the couple made their way towards the restaurant part of the Savannah District.

~o.8.o~

“I see.”

            Those two words were spoken by none other than the Mayor of Zootopia, Demetri Wolfgang, after a tense moment of processing all that the Chief of Police had told him. They were both seated in the pitch black wolf’s spacious office, comfortably reclining on the sofa provided rather than his uncomfortable desk chairs. The sofa itself was L-shaped, with the mayor sitting at one end, the chief at the other so they could face one another.

            Yesterday, Mayor Wolfgang had received the chief’s request for an audience, which would have worried him if it had been labeled urgent in nature. It hadn’t, so he had set it up at his earliest convenience, which had been the following morning. Now the wolf wished it had been labeled urgent, for he would have had at least a few extra hours to digest the tale he had been told. Meeting the gaze of the tense cape buffalo, the wolf leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

            “What are your thoughts on this, Adonis?”

            Bogo didn’t answer right away, choosing his words carefully. “The prospect of having a savage animal at large is very worrying, sir, if it were any other animal. However, the facts speak for themselves. Officer Wilde has been in a savage state since the arrest of former Mayor Dawn Bellewether—that was almost _eight months_ ago, sir. In that time, there has been no reports involving him as the attacker, rather as the _victim_ of said attacks. In all of the reported incidents, Wilde never once retaliated in defense. Not once, sir.” Yes, he was aware of the beatings the fox took at the Academy, but only the three that had been reported after the fox graduated. It had enraged the large prey animal, but he hadn’t approached Nick about it, out of respect for the fox who obviously didn’t want others to know; he’ll come to him when he was ready. It made him feel better that the instructors that had allowed such atrocities to occur were fired instantly, and the cadets involved banned from law enforcement. “In addition to that, there was the attack yesterday involving him and a close friend of his where Wilde was once again exposed to Nighthowler. Even under its influence, not only was the fox able to talk, think rationally, and walk normally—he reframed from attacking the shooter and instead arrested him like a _civilized officer_ would. All of this leads me to conclude that Nicholas Wilde is _not_ a danger to this city, but an _asset_ , sir.”

            “And I couldn’t agree more.” Demetri said as he leaned back into the sofa, surprising the chief.

            “Sir?”

            Amber eyes sparkled with momentary amusement. “We haven’t known each other long, Adonis, but I am not cruel. Even I am not blind to the pros of having an officer nearly immune to the Nighthowler serum, especially if these attacks increase. However, once the press gets a hold of this, and they will, there will be panic.” The wolf stood up and looked out the window of his office, the view of Savannah Central a truly spectacular one. “This city is still recovering from the attacks of just a few months ago. While the tension is nowhere near as bad as before, it is still there, waiting to try to tear Zootopia apart once more. Therefore, to avoid the unnecessary backlash the media will no doubt try to stir, I want Dr. Viktor Vandyke to perform a full physical and psychological examination of Officer Wilde as soon as possible, preferably tomorrow.”

            “Done.” Bogo agreed, pleased with the turn this meeting was taking. “I’ll get in contact with him on my way back to the precinct.” The cape buffalo made to stand when his phone beeped loudly, alerting the bull of an urgent message. Demetri watched as Bogo pulled out his phone and read the message, his face an odd combination of amused and frustrated.

            “What is it? I don’t think I’ve ever seen that expression on your mug.”

            The chief shook his head in a decidedly amused manner. “Only those two would find trouble on their day off.” He muttered under his breath, much to Demetri’s amusement. “I’m needed at the station. Apparently, Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps managed to stop a robbery. On their day off. They’re bringing in the thief to the station as we speak.”

            A big, toothy smile split the wolf’s muzzle. “Get me that examination, Adonis. Those officers of yours are keepers.”

            “On it, sir.”

~o.8.o~

“You two just can’t enjoy a day off, can you?” Benjamin Clawhauser teased as Judy and Nick entered the precinct in civilian clothing, a bound coati in the fox’s strong grip. Both off-duty officers looked upset.

            “You’re telling me!” Nick groused as they stopped at the reception desk. “We hadn’t even made it to the restaurant when this genius,” he gestured to the coati in his grip, “decided to rob a jewelry store. Now I’m hungry, and grumpy. Never a good combo for a pred.” Despite the context and what could be assumed from the fox’s words, it didn’t rise any suspicion from the cheetah, as it was normal for the two small cops to eat out together on their days off.

            “Let’s just put this guy in a cell already.” Judy muttered under her breath. There was another reason for their ire—their little morning breakfast together had been interrupted, and while they loved their jobs, they had wanted to spend time together as a couple, not partners. _‘There’s always next time.’_ Judy thought, which lifted her mood slightly.

            “I’ll have a doughnut waiting for the both of you!” Clawhauser said as the two escorted the thief to the holding area.

            “Thanks, Spots!” Nick called, thankful for the cheetah. “I owe ya one!”

            “Come on, Nick!” The coati complained to the fox. “You know how it is on the streets. I was just trying to provide for the Mrs.”

            Judy’s ears flopped down momentarily in guilt before Nick replied. “Nice try, Craig. Last time I heard, you were playing it solo, and that was yesterday.” The fox opened the holding cell without preamble and firmly guided the coati inside.

            Craig looked at the fox in disappointment. “You changed, man.” He said, hoping to get a rise out of the fox. It was true, and the coati wasn’t just talking about Nick going straight, or his job change, either. The vulpine gave off a feeling that put him on edge. It was the reason why he didn’t put up much of a fight when they had apprehended him, as he didn’t want to know if the feeling would get worse.

            Instead, a smug grin split the fox’s muzzle as he put the shades back on his snout. “Good. Later buddy, wouldn’t want to be ya!” And with that, he led him and his partner away from the sulking coati.

            “Someone else you know?” Judy teased as they made their way back to Clawhauser.

            Nick lowered his shades and met the bunny’s teasing gaze with one of his own. “Haven’t I told you already this, Carrots? I know _everyone_ in Zootopia.”

            Shaking her head in amusement, Judy was in a significantly better mood than when they had first walked into the precinct, and it was thanks to the fox walking next to her. Arriving at the reception desk, Ben had two doughnuts ready for them as promised. “Thanks, Ben.” The bunny said appreciatively as she took hers in her paws, taking a big bite out of it.

            “Yeah, thanks.” Nick said around a mouthful of the sugary delight, earning an elbow from Judy who chastised him about manners.

            “No problem, guys.” The cheetah said happily.

            “While we’re here, any word on the shooter?” Judy asked as she finished her treat. She was nowhere near full, but it would hold her over until they could find some real food.

            Meanwhile, Nick stared in astonishment of how quickly she devoured the doughnut, while he was still working on his. He was always amazed by how quick and how much the little rabbit ate. _‘Must be her fast metabolism.’_

          “Not much I can tell you at this moment.” The cheetah shrugged. “All I know is that he had a fake ID on him and that he has a vendetta against preds.”

            The couple gave each other a look.

            “That sounds a lot like most prey mammals in Zootopia.” Judy said slowly. “The involvement of Nighthhowler, however, narrows it down to what Bellewether was trying to do all those months ago.”

            “Maybe we should pay the ewe a visit.” Nick suggested, coming to the same conclusion.

            Clawhauser rested his chin in his paws as he watched the two in action. It was a conclusion he had come to as well when he had first heard the news, but the way the two were so in synch with the other’s thoughts and ideas was really a spectacular thing to watch.

            “It could be a copycat, for all we know.” Nick suddenly suggested, paw on his chin. “Or the capybara could be working on his own.”

            “But then there is the question of how he got ahold of Nighthowler pellets.” Judy interjected. “Either he made it himself, or he has an accomplice.”

            “Point taken.” Nick mused.

            “I thought I gave the two of you the day off.” A deep, familiar voice said, jarring the pair out of their thoughts. The Chief of Police had arrived.

            Nick, as always, recovered quickly. “We’re just so irresistible, crime can’t get enough of us, sir!”

            “Spare me, Wilde.” Bogo grunted. “Since the both of you are here, I might as well speak with you. My office, now.”

            “Later, Spots!” Nick called as the pair followed the chief.

            The cheetah waved at the retreating trio. “It’s never a dull moment with those two around.” He said to himself.

          In the chief’s office, the two got comfortable in the single overly large chair they occupied opposite their boss. Though relaxed, both were alert and focused on the chief, waiting for him to begin. They weren’t left to wait for long.

            “I just got back from Mayor Wolfgang’s office.” Chief Bogo began, and paused to let that sink in. He watched as both their ears lowered, the fox’s more so than the rabbit’s. “He agrees with my assessment that you, Wilde, are an asset to the city, and not a threat, despite your savage nature.” The disbelief on the fox’s face was gratifying to the cape buffalo. “However, he is also concerned with what the media will do when they find out about your condition.” He stressed to the pair before him, proud at the determined spark in their eyes, despite their apprehension. “To be preemptive about it, he’s ordered a full physical and psychological examination by Dr. Viktor Vandyke. His research and understanding on all things mammal, and his key role in developing the Nighthowler antidote, will be essential to quell the chaos the media will no doubt try to stir.”

            “Understood, sir. When is it?” Nick asked seriously.

            “I contacted the good doctor on my way back to the precinct, and the earliest he can do it is two days from now. That gives you two days to get as much done on this shooter case as you can, which I have an update on.” He pulled out a file from one of his drawers before putting his reading glasses on. “The capybara is known as Herbert Mudpaws, otherwise known as Bloodpaws in the Underworld. He is a hitman for hire with a hate for all things predatory that increased when a lone hyena, acting on his own, butchered Mr. Mudpaws’ family while he was out on a hit. That was three years ago. You were his hit yesterday, Wilde, but his client wanted your friend to finish you off for a reason he did not care to find out. They were not aware, however, of your savage condition, nor of your partial immunity to the serum. With the arrest of Mr. Mudpaws, that information won’t be getting out to his client anytime soon.”

            “Who is this client, sir?” Judy interrupted, her expression one of obvious concern. “Do we know?”

            “Mr. Mudpaws never made actual contact with his client, or any other mammal for that matter. All dealings were done either over the phone, through email, or remote drop locations.” Bogo said with much frustration. “All we _do_ know is that the mastermind behind this is female, and calls herself Twily the Ewe. If she is in fact an ewe has yet to be determined.”

            Nick couldn’t help himself. “What is with all these crazy sheep? They’re giving their species a baaaad reputation! Ow!” This earned him a punch in the arm from his embarrassed girlfriend and an irritated snort from Bogo. “All joking aside, sounds like a possible copycat, or someone who genuinely shared in Bellewether’s opinion of preds and wants to pick up where we stopped her.”

            “Either way, we need to pay that particular sheep a visit.” Judy finished.

            “I’ll set it up for tomorrow afternoon.” Bogo stated.

            “Thanks chief.” Nick moved to get up out of his seat, Judy following suite. “Is that all, sir?”

            Adonis Bogo stared at his officers for a bit in silence, observing them. There was something…off about how they were carrying themselves today. Nothing bad, just different. He couldn’t put his hoof on it.

            “Chief?” Judy asked in concern, snapping the cape buffalo out of his thoughts. Nick had his head tilted to the side curiously.

            “No, that is all for today. Enjoy the rest of your day off, I’ll see you tomorrow. Dismissed.” He watched as his two best officers walked out the door, closing it behind them, his thoughts returning to what was different about them. He’d seen it before; not with them, of course, but with other mammals. It took a moment, but finally it clicked in his mind. When it did, the chief couldn’t help but groan out loud in frustration. “Those two can’t take the easy route, can they? This is going to be such a nightmare when it comes out.”

            And it would, because he just realized that the two mammals who had just walked out of his office were in a relationship—a _romantic_ relationship. They were also his most stubborn, most determined and bull-headed officers who didn’t care what others thought of them. For now, he’d leave it be since it was their day off. However, he made a mental note to speak with them tomorrow first thing after roll call. _‘I need a drink.’_ He thought as he reached for the crystal tumbler on his bookshelf.

            Outside the office, Nick’s ears twitched back towards where the couple had just left, and a smirk came easy to his face.

            “What are you smirking at, Slick?” Judy asked when she saw his expression.

            “Slick? Who are you, Finnick?”

            “It’s not my fault that it matches you perfectly.” She teased. “But seriously, what’s with the smirk?”

            “Bogo knows.” The fox said with a casual air, eyes half-lidded as he stared ahead. Meanwhile, Judy froze in place for a second as Nick kept walking at his leisurely pace. _‘Three, two, one…’_

            “What?!” Judy exploded as she rushed to catch up to Nick, who was chuckling softly. “How? When?”

            “I said the chief knows. He’s the Chief of Police for a reason. Just now.” He answered smoothly.

            “What?” She asked confused as the pair stopped in front of the stairs.

            “You asked me what, how, and when, Carrots. I merely answered your questions.” Nick took great pleasure in watching her eye twitch in annoyance.

            “You’re so annoying.”

            “You know you love me.”

            Instead of her usual reply, Judy blushed and looked away, before muttering a low, “You know I do.”

            Warmth settled pleasantly in Nick’s chest at her admission as a teasing smirk made its way onto the fox’s face. Placing a paw on Judy’s head between her ears, he crouched down a bit so they were eye-level as he patronizingly petted her head. She weakly complained before he leaned in close to her ear, and spoke in a low voice so no one would over hear him. “Keep making faces like that, and this secret won’t be a secret for much longer, Fluff.”

            This earned him a punch in the arm from a very flustered bunny, the red peeking through her fur. Nick merely chuckled as he rubbed his abused arm. Judy may be tiny, but she sure as hell packed a punch.

            _‘Totally worth the pain.’_

          “C’mon, let’s go.” Judy grumbled, trying to look annoyed, but truth was, she liked the attention Nick was giving her. A lot. Even if it did embarrass her, it was a good kind of embarrassment.

            Lazy smirk firmly in place, the fox followed the bunny down the stairs. They made it to the ground floor without further embarrassment and Clawhauser perked up at their arrival.

            “Everything okay, guys?” The worried cheetah asked.

            “Yeah, just more information regarding the case and a possible lead.” Nick said as he leaned against the desk. “Looks like we’ll be paying Bellewether a visit tomorrow.”

            “Sounds exciting. Well, enjoy the rest of your day off!” The cheerful cheetah called as the pair began to walk away from the desk.

            “We’ll try! Thanks, Ben!” Judy waved back, nodding to a few of their fellow officers. Turning to Nick, she said, “Let’s get something to eat, I’m starving!”

            Nick chuckled. “Of course you are, Carrots. Me, too. But I’m a pred, so it makes sense. You? Not so much. Where do you put it all, anyways?”

            Ben continued to stare after the bickering pair, even after they left. His expression became distant as he lost himself to his thoughts.

            “What are you thinking about, Clawhauser?” Came the voice of Officer Pouncer, coffee cup in hoof as he took a sip.

            “Oh nothing.” The cheetah said softly. “Just that…don’t you think those two would make a cute couple?”

            “Who?” The antelope glanced around as he took another, longer sip.

            “Judy and Nick.”

            Coffee went spewing everywhere, causing the cheetah to yelp in surprise as it got on him and his doughnuts. “That’s disgusting, John!”

            “No, _that’s_ disgusting.” The antelope glared at the cheetah. “What made you think of such crap?”

            Ben frowned at the tone, but let it slide. “I don’t know, the two of them just _work_ together. Like clockwork.”

            “Yeah, as _partners_.” The antelope emphasized. “A fox and a rabbit? That’s just wrong.”

            Ben shrugged, but then glared at the antelope. “Get me some napkins so I can clean up the mess _you_ made.”

            “Yeah, yeah.” The prey mammal said as he turned around to do just that.

            As he watched John Pouncer walk away, Ben couldn’t help but feel a little worried for his friends. Because, if what he thought became true—no matter how impossible it seemed—there was definitely going to some opposition. He worried about it a little longer before shrugging and pulling out his phone. “Eh, it’s not like it’s going to happen anyways.”

            With a tap of his paw, Gazelle started to play and the cheetah began to bounce happily with the song, all concern for a certain couple forgotten as he waited for John to return.


	8. The Seeds Of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters^^ Shout out to Ultimate Naco Topping from FF.net for letting me use "Ask-A-Cop" from their story! Thanks mucho! I don't now if their story "Rules Were Meant To Be Broken" is on this site, but you guys should check it out if you can. Great read.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Star

After the morning’s events, it was agreed that they would meet at _Doe’s Diner_ to avoid suspicion of being a couple for their date. Nick argued that it was pointless, since it was common place for him to pick her up, but Judy had insisted, so the fox had relented. So at seven o’clock, Nick was leaning against the front of the establishment in a dark blue button-up, a purple tie that reminded him of Judy’s eyes, and a pair of khaki slacks. For once, he was without his signature shades since it was so late in the evening.

            He could hear Finnick in the back of his mind, a whipping sound in the background as the tiny fox chuckled, _“Whipped!”_

            _Doe’s Diner_ was a small Mom-and-Pop type of restaurant, and one the pair regularly ate at since it was near the precinct. It was also described by many as a haven that catered to both pred and prey; one of the few restaurants in the city where bot got along surprisingly well. This was in part due to the fact that the owner didn’t tolerate prejudice in her place. That was another reason why they were eating there, and because they know the owner—a doe by the name of Bretta Whitetail; had a good repertoire with the other regulars, and wouldn’t have to worry about others’ suspicions as it was normal for the fox and bunny to be seen there. It was all enough to ease his bunny’s nerves; something his savageness demanded.

            “I wonder if that’s normal?” Nick asked himself quietly. A second later, a familiar scent hit his senses and a genuine smile appeared on the fox’s face as he turned to face the source.

            “Wonder if what’s normal?” Judy asked curiously, an ear tilted to the side in question. The grey bunny was dressed in casual wear as well, as the couple had agreed to. It was a loose-fitting pink shirt with white leggings.

            “For you to look so cute.” The fox teased, earning him a punch in the rib, which only made him laugh.

            “Don’t call me cute.” Judy glared, but the heat coming off of her face and ears told a tale different from the ire she was displaying. “Come on.” She said as she grabbed ahold of his tie, leading the amused fox into the restaurant. A bell chimed as Judy opened the door, gaining the attention of a caribou doe dressed in a light green waitress uniform.

            “Well look who decided to show up after all these months!” The waitress greeted the fox with an appraising look, hooves on her hips. “Judy told me you were in the Police Academy. Did you graduate?” All three mammals knew she knew the answer, it had been all over the news, as had Judy’s graduation. Rachel Tuff was merely teasing the fox.

            Nick nodded proudly, despite his hunched over posture; Judy still had his tie in her grip. “Of course, Rachel. You’re looking at the first fox cop in Zootopia.”

            “Congrats.” She smiled at the two. “Table for two?”

            “Yep!” Judy’s smile was extra bright as she released the fox’s tie, much to his relief.

            “Your usual is free, so you can go take a seat.” Rachel said as she put away her notepad. “Two waters, a glass of blueberry juice, and a glass of carrot juice, right?” She asked.

            “Wow, I’m surprised you remember.” Nick quipped.

            “Well, while you were busy becoming a cop, Judy here has been a faithful customer.”

            “That hurts, Rachel.” The fox complained.

            “You’ll survive.” Judy teased. Then back to the caribou, “We’ll have a bug burger and a veggie burger, please.”

            “You got it.” Rachel said as she went to put their orders in. The pair went to take a seat at their usual booth by the window in the back of the diner. On their way there, they were greeted by some of the other regulars there who welcomed the fox back. It gave him a feeling of worth he hadn’t experienced since he was a kit.

            “So this is nice.” Nick said as they slid into their seats across from each other. He made a point of looking around the diner, much to Judy’s amusement. “Very homey.”

            Judy just stared at the fox with half-lidded eyes, an amused smile on her face as she shook her head. Nothing was said as Rachel reappeared, their drinks in hoof.

            “Alright you two, here you are.” The caribou said as she placed their drinks down. “I’ll be back with your orders when they’re ready.”

            “Thanks, Rach.” The fox thanked as she walked away.

            “I don’t think someone’s having a good day. She’s usually more talkative than this.” Judy observed with concern as she watched the caribou doe walk away.

            “It’s probably been a long day, like ours.” Nick pointed out. “But if I know you, you’re going to ask her at some point during—dinner.” He’d almost said date.

            The pair fell into a companionable silence as they waited for their food to be ready. During this time, Judy let her eyes wonder, taking in the different mammals enjoying their dinner. There were only a few other mammals besides them, which included Irvin and Betty Klawson, an elderly tiger couple, and a caribou buck by the name of Jim Hoofson. They had been some of the regulars that had greeted them with friendly smiles. As she remembered their smiling faces and warm greetings, a sad expression came upon her face.

            “What’s wrong, Carrots?” Nick asked in a low tone, snapping Judy out of her thoughts. Turning to face him, she noted the serious expression on his face.

            “Nothing, just…” She paused to organize her thoughts. Her eyes wandered around as she spoke again. “They greeted us so warmly. To think, that could all change when it goes public…it’s sad.”

            Nick went to put his paw over Judy’s on the table, caught himself at the last moment, and instead tugged gently on one of her ears. “We…we don’t have to do this, Carrots.” The fox said gently, ignoring the urge to growl at the thought of ending their relationship—before it even had a chance to begin.

            Judy shook her head in the negative. “That’s not what I mean, Nick. I don’t _care_ what other mammals think or how they treat us; I meant what I said yesterday. I guess I’m just realizing now that the hate can come from those we consider _friends_ , and I’m just preparing myself for that.”

            “You shouldn’t have to.” Nick frowned.

            His bunny gave him a sweet smile. “I don’t mind, Nick. You’re worth it.”

            Nick leaned back and rubbed the back of his neck in mild embarrassment at Judy’s compliment. “You think so, huh?”

            “I know so.”

            The fox sighed. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Carrots, that if you did, you wouldn’t think that way.”

            “Stop that.” Judy said sternly, her serious expression surprising the fox. “What you did in the past is just that, in the past, Nick. What matters now is that you’ve turned your whole life around. Not many mammals decide to do that—and have succeeded. And you regret what you’ve done, and that says a lot about your character, too. So, yes, Nick Wilde, I think you’re definitely worth any obstacles that may come our way.”

            Nick’s eyes were wide in awe, and he knew his ears were red.

            Judy suddenly smiled. “Besides, we will have all the time in the world for you to tell me more about yourself when you’re ready. I may be impatient for some things, but not when you’re involved.”

            The fox stared at the smiling bunny a moment longer, the urge to kiss her strong, before he coughed into his paw. “I will repeat what I said this morning: you make keeping this a secret hard, Carrots.”

            Confused, Judy tilted her head to the side. “What? How?”

            Nick merely groaned and let his head fall to the table with a dull thud.

            “What happened here?” Rachel asked in amusement as she arrived with their food.

            “She’s trying to kill me.” Came Nick’s muffled voice.

            “Thanks Rachel. Don’t mind him.” Judy giggled.

            “Noted.” Rachel smiled. “Here’s your food. Enjoy yourselves.”

            “Thanks, Rach.” Nick said as he lifted his head up, focusing on his burger. He took a large bite. “S’gooff.”

            Judy rolled her eyes, but began on her meal as well. Soon, the only sounds coming from the two were those of eating, with the occasional comment tossed every now and then. Halfway through their meal, Nick put his unfinished burger down, catching Judy’s attention.

            “I’ve been thinking,” Nick began, “about what you said, about me telling you about myself. Even before tonight. And…” The fox was suddenly nervous, especially with Judy’s full attention on him. “…I think it’s time you met my father.”

            “What?” Judy gasped softly, lowering her own burger.

            Nick ducked his head in shame. “I haven’t seen him since…since my mom died. There’s more to it, but…I rather not talk about it here.” He flicked his gaze up to meet stunned amethyst. “Just know that I want him to meet you. After all, I already met _your_ parents.

            It had been during the month before the Academy when the Hopps family heads decided to give their city cop daughter a surprise visit. It had been right after a morning jog, the two of them had been lounging in Judy’s closet of an apartment. Judy was in her workout clothes, which consisted of leggings and a baggy shirt with a sports bra underneath, while Nick was in a pair of ballers without a shirt on to avoid panting. When a knock on the door sounded, the fox had decided to get the door since Judy had just flopped down on her bed.  Both parties had been surprised when the door had opened. In fact, Nick remembered Mr. Hopps fainting. Once everything had been explained, the older bunnies had calmed down, and even warmed up to the tall fox. Judy giggled at the memory, and just like that, the touching moment was gone.

            Their initial expressions of shock still gave the fox a good laugh.

            Judy suddenly groaned. “My parents! I don’t even know how I’m going to break this to them without my father having a heart attack.”

            “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

            “Yeah…” The bunny sighed, before shaking her head to focus back on what they had originally been discussing. Nick was the master of deflection when it came to emotions. Reaching out a paw, Judy squeezed Nick’s briefly before letting go. “I’d love to me your dad.” Their eyes met for a moment, a spark sizzled between them, and then Nick looked down at his unfinished burger.

            “Well, this isn’t going to finish itself.” He paused, jaw open to take a bite. “That…would be very disturbing if it could.”

            “Oh Nick.” Judy shook her head in amusement before starting back on her meal. _‘Stupid, emotionally stunted foxes.’_

            The rest of their dinner went without further incident, with Nick paying for the both of them—“I am a true gentleman, I’ll have you know, Carrots.”—and when Judy asked Rachel if anything was bothering her, the caribou doe merely said it had been a long shift. The smugness coming off the fox after they exited the diner was nearly a physical thing, much to the bunny’s annoyance.

            “When are you going to learn to trust my skills, Carrots? A hustler doesn’t survive long on the streets unless they learn how to read animals, and I’d been doing it for twenty years before you came along.” The fox gloated as they exited the diner, waving goodbye to Rachel.

            “Yeah, yeah.” Judy grumbled as she followed, but couldn’t stop a smile from forming. “Where off to next?”

            A clawed finger scratched at Nick’s cheek in thought. “I was thinking a walk around the park would be a nice conclusion to our evening.” Green eyes cut to the bunny. “What say you?”

            “I say it sounds romantic.” She said softly, before she took the lead. “Come on, let’s go!”

            “Yes, ma’am.” Nick smirked lazily as he followed the hyper bunny to the park.

            On the way there, the couple was stopped by a few mammals, mostly prey, that recognized Judy. They gushed over meeting the bunny who had stopped the savage out breaks, and asked for autographs. Nick was content to watch, knowing she deserved it. She really was amazing. When the preds came up to thank the bunny, it never failed to amaze the fox how sincere they were, and how they didn’t hold her words against her from her first botched attempt at a press conference. He could tell it was healing the part of Judy that still hurt from all the pain she had ignorantly caused.

            This was normal for them, though it usually happened when they were on-duty. Ever since the Nighthowler incident, the chief and new mayor decided to implement something called “Ask-A-Cop” to help decrease tensions between pred and prey animals, especially those in law enforcement. It was very informal; a single unit would go to a public place, usually one of the parks in a district, and mammals of all sorts would come up to them to ask questions. He wasn’t sure about the other officers, but when it was Nick and Judy, it was almost always about the Nighthowler case and reassurances that preds were no more a threat than prey were.  It was a huge success, and played a major part in mending the relationship between the two mammal classes.

            From what Nick had heard, he and Judy had the largest turnout out of all the units involved in “Ask-A-Cop”.

          A small tug on his shirt pulled him out of his thoughts, but he remained calm. His instincts weren’t screaming at him that he was in danger, which made sense, since it was a small male racoon pup that was tugging on his shirt when he looked down.

            “Are you Mr. Wilde?” It asked, its big brown eyes gazing up at him in wonder.

            Nick had learned his first month being a permanent savage that kits, pups, and other offspring weren’t intimidated by the normally disturbing vibes he gave off every now and then. Though he didn’t know why, he was grateful since it made him feel less of a monster. What the fox didn’t know was that it went against his very instincts to harm young, for one of the most instinctive urges was the survival of a species, any species. As a male, it was part of his duty to protect the next generation. So, instead of feeling threatened, offspring felt protected in the otherwise frightening fox’s presence.

          Kneeling onto one knee, Nick gave a kind smile. “Sure am. What can I do for you, squirt?” He was caught off guard when the little racoon suddenly hugged him, only to smile brightly up at him. He was missing his two front teeth.

            “It’s so cool to meet you! I want to be a cop when I grow up, too!” The pup began, overwhelming the bewildered fox. “The kids at school laughed at me when I said this, saying a racoon could never be a cop, but if you proved them wrong, so can I!”

            “Uh, yeah, you bet cha.” Nick said, getting his bearings straight. The pup released the hug, and reached into his pocket.

            “The others at school won’t believe me, so can I get your autograph, please, Mr. Wilde, sir?” Big, brown eyes pleaded with him as he held out a pen and paper. Nick’s heart would have to be made out of frozen stone for him to refuse such a face.

            “Sure, squirt.” He took the proffered utensils. “Who am I writing it to?”

            “Oh, uh, the name’s Roco.” The racoon pup said shyly, and Nick had to suppress a snort at the misfortune the pup’s parents had bestowed upon him. Instead, he focused on what he was writing. After a moment, he handed it back to Roco, who’s eyes widened when he read what was written.

_To Roco, the soon-to-be first racoon police officer of the ZPD. -Officer Nick P. Wilde_

            “Thank you so much!” Roco hugged the fox one more time before he scampered off to where he’d come from. Probably his worried parents.

            Still surprised by the encounter, Nick continued to stare after the pup until he felt eyes on him. Turning his head slightly, he found amethyst eyes watching him. “What?”

            “Looks like you’ve got yourself a fan, Slick.” Judy said gently.

            “Yeah, who’d of thunk it?” He said softly.

            The bunny placed a paw on his shoulder. “I’m not surprised.”

            Nick kept his face turned away from Judy as he stood up straight, her paw falling away since he was so much taller than her. Then, in a soft voice that only her ears caught, he said, “Thanks Judy.”

            A gentle touch on his paw made him look down, finding his paw in Judy’s smaller gray one. He looked up, glassy green meeting proud violet.

            “Let’s head to the park before we get stopped again.”

            Mutely, the fox followed, not caring of the stares they might have gotten as the bunny led them to the park, paw in paw. Judy surely didn’t.

            Halfway to the park, Nick found his voice once again. “If you want to keep this a secret, you’re doing a poor job of it.” His words did the job as Judy released his paw with a gasp, twirling around to face him with big eyes.

            “Sorry!”

            Nick brought his paw to her head and petted her as he chuckled. “I don’t mind, Carrots.” He ignored her irritated huff as he started off on a path that led deeper into the park. “C’mon.”

            Judy gave an annoyed sigh, but couldn’t stop a smile from forming as she hopped once to catch up to her fox. The pair walked in silence, enjoying each other’s company. They did that a lot, she noticed. Moments where there was no talking needed; just being with each other was enough. Even before Nick had gone to the Academy, their friendship had been at the level of closeness that words weren’t needed to have fun together. The only thing that had changed was their relationship, and it was a welcomed change. It filled the bunny with a sense of satisfaction.

            Suddenly, her nose crashed into the clothed back of her fox as he stopped abruptly. Lost in her thoughts, she had lagged behind him a bit, and had been unprepared for the sudden stop. Rubbing her nose, she looked up in confusion. “Nick, what happened? Why’d you stop?”

            “Weeeell.” Nick began, drawing out the “e” as he turned around, the gaze he directed at Judy made her heart stop, only for it to speed up once it’d rebooted. “You see, I have this girlfriend. She’s set on keeping our relationship a secret, so when she does all these cu—excuse me, _adorable_ things that make me want to kiss her, I have to reel it in.”

            “R-really?” Judy stuttered as she blushed at the fox’s frank admission. She started to back away from Nick as he stalked closer to her.

            “Yep. So, being the sly fox that I am, I thought, why not find a nice secluded area so I can do just that?” He continued as he cornered Judy.

            Her back eventually met the trunk of a tree, the bark poking her through her shirt, and he brought up both paws to rest them on the tree on either side of her head. A quick glance around showed Judy that the fox had led them to a very secluded and seldom visited part of the park. There wasn’t a fresh scent around for quite a distance. They were alone.

          They were _alone_.

            A blush spread quickly across her face, heating her ears as she gazed back up at her fox. His slit pupils sent a thrill through her, and she closed her eyes as his warm breath huffed against her drooped ears, making her shiver.

            “What do you say, Carrots?” Came the heated whisper.

            She couldn’t speak, her throat dry and mind blank as he dragged the fur of his cheek against hers as he drew back a few inches. Fortunately, her fox wasn’t expecting an answer as he slowly pressed his lips against hers, both their eyes closing instantly.

            This kiss was noticeably different from the other kisses the couple had shared. While they had been sweet, chaste almost, this one was anything but. It was heated; demanding. As Nick gently tugged her bottom lip with his teeth, she could feel his desperation in the kiss. The want for more that she readily returned as she clutched the front of his shirt with both paws.

          When Nick felt something warm and moist touch his lips, his claws dug into the bark of the tree he’d backed his girl into, a growl slipping passed his maw as he returned the sensual touch with his own. Tilting his head slightly, he deepened the kiss as he slid his tongue into Judy’s mouth, slowly stroking it against hers. He felt her shock at the move, her hesitance to copy, and then the way she melted against him as she let the sensations take over. It was intoxicating.

            A small, nearly inaudible moan reached the fox’s sensitive ears, and Nick forced his claws deeper into the tree.

            He needed to stop before it went too far.

            With a gasp he ended the kiss, only pulling back a few inches to allow them both to pant for air. The sight he was greeted with made breathing more difficult, rather than easier. Half-lidded violet eyes stared unseeingly at him in a daze, a distinct pink hue under her facial fur. All a result from him kissing her. It did nothing to cool the fire burning in his veins that had no relation to a Nighthowler overdose. She was going to be the death of him.

            To distract himself, he buried his snout in the fur of her neck, taking in her scent. It always calmed him down.

            “Wow.” Calm Judy’s soft voice, and Nick couldn’t help but chuckle breathlessly.

            “That’s what you get when you make those adorable faces.” He murmured against her fur. He couldn’t help it as he placed a gentle kiss to her neck.

            “I should do it more often then, if this is how you react.” Judy teased, one of her paws reaching up to stroke the fur behind his neck.

            Nick gulped as he had to stop another growl. _‘Definitely going to be the death of me.’_

~o.8.o~

Change.

            There were very mixed feelings regarding it. Some embraced it with reckless abandon, regardless of the consequences. Some hated it, fought against it every step of the way. Others were terrified of it. To step into the unknown, to have no assurance that the change was _good_ ; it was terrifying.

            That is how one Jennifer Howler felt as she laid atop her covers in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was late into the night, somewhere between midnight and the early morning hours. She was dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of a large white shirt and her underwear. Sleep had evaded her for hours now as she thought about the way she had been raised. All her life she’d been taught to think a certain way regarding certain species.

_“Wolves are apex predators, meaning they are one of the best out there.”_

_“All prey mammals were useless.”_

_“Cats were cowards.”_

_“Tigers were strong, but didn’t have a pack, so therefore couldn’t be trusted completely.”_

_“Hippos were lazy and only took up space.”_

_“Lions could be trusted because they understood what a pack was.”_

_“Foxes were nothing but liars and cheaters and were never to be trusted.”_

            For the most part, Jennifer saw those “stereotypes” as true as she watched the play out for the majority of her life. After yesterday, however, the young she-wolf wasn’t so sure anymore. She had seen a prey mammal—a _bunny_ who had saved the city, no less—walk up to a _savage_ fox, putting her full _trust_ into the _fox_ not hurting her. Jennifer had expected the sudden and gruesome death of her new coworker, but had been shocked when it hadn’t happened. Instead, the bunny had tamed the fox. She’d never heard of such a thing! Preds were supposed to devolve into their most basic of mindsets while afflicted by the serum, which included the urge to hunt. An urge that should have resulted in the death of Judy Hopps.

            And that wasn’t taking into consideration the absolute terror she felt in that fox’s presence while he was under the influence of the Nighthowler serum. How had the bunny been able to approach the fox, let alone touch him? The she-wolf couldn’t even stand to be in the same area as him without quivering in fear. She still shuddered at the memory; the feeling of a dangerous predator before her. She’d never felt so vulnerable. So weak.

            All of this was making her consider the words her cousin had spoken to her little over a week ago. About change. Maybe her views were wrong. Maybe she _did_ need to change them.

            And that terrified her, because it meant that everything she was taught as a pup, everything her _family_ had taught her—was wrong. Her whole life had been built around a lie, and it was a crushing reality.

            Jennifer moved her arm over her eyes, taking in a deep, shuddering breath.

_‘I don’t know what to do.’_

~o.8.o~

_“This is Peter Moosebridge on ZNN with breaking news. Moments ago, at nine-thirty a.m., a koala was attacked viciously by a deranged dingo in The Outback Lands. Based on similar mannerisms and the presence of a mysterious blue liquid on the dingo, it is suspected that the substance known as Nighthowler is involved. If this attack is related to the attacks from months prior has yet to be determined by police, as they are sti…”_


	9. Letters to Dawn

In Zootopia, there were eleven districts: Sahara Square, the Canyonlands, Tundratown, Little Rodentia, the Rainforest District, Savanna Central and Downtown Zootopia, the Meadowlands, the Canal District, the Marshlands, the Nocturnal District, and the Outback Lands. Each district had their own precinct and prison, with the exception of Tundratown; it had two holding facilities. One was the _Tundratown Penitentiary_ , and the other one was...the _Zootopia State Prison_.

            Located in the upper most part of Tundratown, two hundred miles from the mainland, in the most frigid waters the engineers of the Temperate Control Co. could create, was an island called Exoría. It was a perfectly circular landmass, no more than ten miles in circumference. Barbed wire surrounded the perimeter of the entire island, and there were no bridges that connected it to the mainland. Only one pier was attached to it, facing towards the rest of Tundratown. In the middle of the island were two structures: a large four-story dorm building for the guards there, and the even larger _Zootopia State Prison_.  Because of its location and the harshness of the frozen temperatures that even _artic_ mammals stay away from, the locals aptly nicknamed it _Fryst Dauða_ , or _The Frozen Death_ in Icelandic.

            To avoid depression and other disorders that can arise from being in such an isolated place, the guards were only allowed to be on Exoría for two weeks at a time. From _Seal Harbor_ , they would board a vessel known as _The Kraken_ , to and from Exoría. It was a small military issued boat owned by Captain Zamerzat, an old polar bear that was a retired Navy veteran. He had a contract with precinct five in Tundratown, and if you wanted to get to Exoría, he was your _only_ way.

            It was on this small boat that Nick and Judy found themselves on at seven o’clock in the morning. They were in the cabin to avoid the harsh temperatures outside, with the rest of the crew, bundled in the heavy-duty jackets precinct five let them borrow for this endeavor. The rest of the crew consisted of two artic wolves, an artic hare buck, and an artic fox tod. By the way they conducted themselves, it was obvious Captain Jerry Zamerzat was the only one that had any ties with the military or police. The grey bunny suspected that some of the crew may have even been former criminals, just like her fox

            _The Kraken_ was built for speed, and lived up to its reputation as it got to Exoría in ten minutes.

            “We will wait for your return.” The captain said. He gave the red fox one more wary glance, which was ignored. It was getting easier for Nick to do that, as he was getting used to the new way others perceived him. Civilized they may be, their instincts still told them he was dangerous, whether they believed it or not. It was something he was coming to accept.

            “Thank you, captain.” Judy said before she and Nick departed _The Kraken_. They were met by two Siberian tigers dressed in warm uniforms, and a wolverine who was also warmly dressed.

            “Ah, Officer Hopss and Officer Wilde. I’ve been expecting you.” The wolverine greeted in a deep tone of voice, his eyes lingering on Nick a second longer. “My name is Harold Clamp. I am the Head of Security here. Come, let’s get you inside where it’s warmer.”

            “Thanks. I was worried Fluff here would turn into a bunny popsicle.” Nick said as they followed the wolverine. The tiger guards didn’t budge.

            “Oh shut it.” Judy said as she rolled her eyes. Yes, she was cold, but not to the extent that the fox implied.

            Nick merely grinned mockingly as they trekked down the long walkway towards the prison’s entrance. It was covered in a barbed-wired archway, making a tunnel of sorts. There wasn’t an inch spike-free.

            “So Chief Bogo tells me you’re here to visit our dear ex-mayor.” Harold said as he led the two.

            “We’re investigating a shooting where Nighthowler was involved.” Judy began in all seriousness. “It has all the signs of a copycat, but we don’t want to rule anything out this early in the investigation.”

            “And who better to get answers from than the ringleader herself.” Nick finished. “Well, presumed ringleader, but she might as well be it.” Indeed. Following immediately after the Nighthowler case, there had been many peaceful and violent Anti-Pred protests throughout the city. While they had died down in popularity as the months passed and there were no more savage attacks, those followers of Bellewether and those speciesist against predators were still there; waiting.

            Reaching the entrance to the prison, Harold typed in a code before the large metal doors opened up for them. Immediately the trio was engulfed in warmth. “Well, I hope you find your answers, officers.” He gestured for one of the polar bear guards to approach them. “This is Khan. He’ll take you to the interview room”

            “This way.” The polar bear instructed, before he turned around and walked down the hall. The slight wariness in the bear’s eyes as he glanced at the fox did not go unnoticed, but was once again ignored.

            “Thanks again, Harold.” Judy said.

            The wolverine merely waved at them. Eyes lingering on the fox until they were out of sight, Harold rubbed his chin in thought. “How…strange.”

            As they followed Khan in silence, Nick observed the place. It was surprisingly bright for a prison, and obviously well taken care of. There wasn’t a speck of dirt anywhere he could see. “You mammals sure keep it clean here on Exoría.” The red fox commented.

            “Have to.” Khan said as he stopped in front of an elevator, a large paw pressing the “UP” button. “These criminals will use anything to get out of here.”

            “Amen to that.”

            The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. As the trio stepped in, Khan began to explain the procedure to them after pressing the button for the second floor. “As per procedure, you will only be allowed in the room with the prisoner for ten minutes at a time. No weapons are allowed, or any sharp objects. A voice recorder will be given to you so you can record the interview for notes later, but that is all. No pens. No pencils. No paper.”

            “Playing it by ear, got it.” Nick nodded as the elevator dinged once more, the doors opening to let them out on their desired floor.

            The polar bear stopped in front of a steel door that had a small viewing window and the number “4” on it. Handing them the recorder, he gripped the handle with his paw, opening the door for them. “Your time starts now.”

          Walking into the room, Nick’s eyes focused immediately onto the ewe cuffed to the nailed-down steel table. His face slipped into its mask, ears relaxed, as he took in the difference prison time gave the ewe. Her wool was shorter now, no longer as long and fluffy like the first time he met her; her form taking on a more worn-down appearance. When they first entered the room, he noted the confident, almost smug expression on her face. As the seconds ticked by, however, he watched as her blue eyes focused on him, her expression slowly turning into one of fear. As the two cops took a seat, the fox knew exactly what the ewe was feeling. He pressed the start button on the recorder.

            Dawn Bellewether stared at the two familiar cops before her, primarily the fox. The instant he entered the room, there was something different about him—and it wasn’t the new blues he wore. In fact, physically, he looked like a normal red fox. It was the feeling he was giving off; the way he moved silently into the room. Not even his claws made a sound against the concrete flooring! And the way he looked at her—it was like a predator was stalking her.

            This was not the same fox she had attempted to dart all those months ago.

            “W-what’s going on?” Bellewether stuttered out. Clearing her throat, she started again. “I mean, what can I do for you, officers?”

            “Prison’s doing you well.” Nick said lazily.

            “And I have you to thank for that, don’t I?” She said as sweetly as her frayed nerves allowed.

            “Let’s cut to the chase, shall we?” Judy interrupted. “Have you been in contact with anyone outside of the prison? Or has anyone tried to get in contact with you? We know inmates can receive letters.”

            As Judy spoke, Nick kept a trained on the ewe, looking for any tells. The sheep kept a calm façade until his partner mentioned letters—a slight tightening around the eyes, a twitch of an ear. _‘Bingo.’_

            “Perhaps even letters from…Twily?” Nick asked casually, getting a curious look from his partner and a gasp from Bellewether.

            “H-how do you know that name?” She asked, her tone a combination of relief and fear.

            _‘Strange.’_ The two cops thought.

            “How do _you_ know that name, Bellewether?” Judy asked instead.

            The ewe began to fidget nervously, not making eye contact with either of the officers. Judy and Nick gave each other a look. This wasn’t usual behavior for Dawn. “About a month after I’d been transferred to this place, I started receiving fan mail. You know, from prey mammals who actually appreciated what I was trying to do.” She waved a hoof in the air, dismissing their disapproving looks. “There was this one fan, Twily. At first, her letters were very flattering. I enjoyed reading them. Finally, there was someone who understood me, what I was standing for. After a while, the letters got…weird.”

            “Weird, how?” Nick asked, his tone neutral.

            “She became…obsessed.” Dawn said slowly, collecting her troubled thoughts. “She started asking personal questions, and when I didn’t answer those, the next letter would be filled with hate, only for her to apologize in the following letter. I stopped reading them after she told me she wanted to “wear my wool like a robe of beauty”.” Bellewether shuddered at the memory. “It’s part of the reason why I’ve trimmed my wool.”

            “Man, what is it with you ewes?” Nick said as he rubbed snout with a paw.

            Bellewether looked up sharply at that. “What do you mean?”

            “Well, first there’s you, and now Twily.” The fox said as if it were the most obvious thing.

            “Twily isn’t a sheep.” Dawn said in a confused tone, gaining the full attention of both officers. Blue eyes flickered to violet for a moment. “She’s a bunny.”

            Violet eyes widened. “Are you sure?” The startled bunny asked.

            “Positive.” The ewe adjusted the glasses on her short snout. “She sent me quite a few letters where she wished she wasn’t a rabbit.” Bellewether sneered at Judy. “Though that was mostly because she didn’t want to be the same species as the “traitorous bunny cop”.”

            “You wouldn’t happen to still have those letter, would you, Specs?” Nick asked when it seemed his partner was at a loss for words, her ears drooped. He clamped down aggressively on the protective rage simmering within him.

            “Of course! I keep everything my fans send me!” Dawn fidgeted once more. “When they started to get a little creepy, I kept them for evidence. I don’t want a stalker, no thank you!”

            “Then you wouldn’t mind if we took a look at them, then.” Nick said as he got up.

            “How about a deal, hm?” Dawn offered, intertwining her cuffed hooves as she looked sweetly at the two cops. These were the mammals that ruined her life, and now she had them in the middle of her hoof.

            Judy, over her apparent shock, shared another look with Nick, before making eye contact with the ewe. “We’re listening.”

            “I give you the letters,” the ewe began sweetly, “and you get me out of here. I want probation.”

            “Not happening, sweetheart.” Nick said instantly.

            Dawn’s expression thundered at the rejection. “Why not?! I obviously have something you want!”

            “You don’t seem to understand the situation you’re in.” Judy explained. “The case we’re investigating involves Nighthowler. So despite being in jail…”

            “…you’re still a suspect, Specs.” Nick wrapped up. “So either you _willingly_ give us the letters, or you can collect _more_ jail time on top of the three life-sentences you were given for impeding an investigation.” He leaned forward in an intimidating way that boarded on threatening with the vibes he was giving off. “What’s it gonna be?”

            Gazing apprehensively at fox, Dawn averted her gaze after a moment. “Fine, you take them. But only the ones from that psychotic bunny!”

            “Sounds fair enough!” Nick stood up from his seat, the still-recording recorder in paw. “Thanks for your time, Specs, orange looks great on ya!”

            “W-wait!” Dawn suddenly said, making Nick and Judy pause in their departure. Focusing back on her, the ewe seemed to fidget at the sudden attention. After a moment, she focused on the fox. “What happened to you? You seem…different.”

            Nick tilted his head to the side, before he slowly unleashed a wide, toothy grin at the ewe that was in no way inviting. Mindful of the recording device, the fox simply said, “None of your concern, Bellewether.” With that, the red fox ushered his partner out of the interviewing room with a paw on her shoulder, leaving behind a stunned sheep as the steel door closed shut.

            Spotting Khan, the pair approached the polar bear.

            “We need to get access to the letters that were sent to Bellewether.” Judy explained to the guard. “Specifically, those sent from a mammal by the name of Twily.”

            “That won’t be much of a problem.” Khan said as he motioned for them to follow him. “After a while, Bellewether put those letters in a pile all of their own in her collection. Something about evidence for “just in case”.”

            “That makes our job a lot easier.” Nick said as they followed the guard through the prison.

            “Do you have a spare room we could use to go through them?” Judy asked.

          The polar bear nodded. “It’s just an empty interview room, but it will suite your needs. We’ll get the letters first, and then I’ll escort you there.”

            “Sounds like a plan.” Came the reply from the fox. “We’ll also need some large plastic bags and some gloves. Oh, and a letter opener, too.”

            “Not a problem.” After a small detour to get the needed items, they were taken to the third floor, where the holding cells began, and it wasn’t much longer before they arrived at Bellewether’s cell. Motioning for the two cops to remain outside the cell, Khan unlocked it and retrieved the desired letters.

            “That’s everything as of yesterday.” Khan said.

            There were quite a few of them. In fact, if one had to guess, there was at least a hundred letters from this Twily. Opening the two plastic bags Khan had given them, they were barely able to fit all the letters between the two.

          “Is there any way we can arrange it so that future letters get forwarded to precinct one?” Judy asked as they sealed up their newly acquired burdens.

            Khan nodded. “I’ll arrange it with the Head of Security and the Shipping and Receiving Department.”

            “Thanks buddy, we owe ya one!” Nick said cheerfully.

            Khan merely gave the fox a smirk. “Follow me.” He led the cops back to the second floor and to a deserted interview room. “You can stay here for as long as you need. It’s a slow day here at _Fryst Dauða_.” And with that, the two cops were left alone with well over a hundred letters.

            Taking a seat, Judy put her bag onto the table, let out a slow breath, and focused on her partner. Something about earlier was bothering her, and she needed to address it. “Nick, was that really necessary?”

            Taking his own seat beside her, Nick glanced at her curiously as he pulled his gloves on. “What do you mean?”

            Judy’s ears drooped a little and she looked away. “Back there, with Bellewether.” She pulled on the gloves, untied her bag, and dumped the letters onto the table. “The way you smiled at her…I don’t like her either, but was it necessary?”

            “Absolutely.” Nick said, ears flat, as he dumped his own stash of letters onto the table. He fiddled with the recorder the prison had given them for the interview, before shoving it into his pocket. They’d have to send it back after they were done with it.

            “Careful, Nick, I think your other side is showing.”

            A tense moment passed before the fox sighed. “I know, sorry, you’re right. I just…” A growl sounded from Nick, surprising Judy, but not terribly so. “If it weren’t for her—if she hadn’t had Doug create the serum—I wouldn’t be like this. I wouldn’t have to fight with _myself_ everyday so I wouldn’t be a…a mons—”

            “Hey.” Judy placed a calming paw on Nick’s gloved paw, cutting him off and distracting him from his rant. Meeting his eyes, she put as much emotion into her gaze as she could. “I get it. Sorry I brought it up. And you’re _not_ a monster, Nick.”

            “What am I, then?” He asked dejectedly, his gaze cast to the floor and his ears folded back.

            “My fox.” There was no hesitation in that declaration, and a warmth spread through the fox as he flicked his eyes back to his bunny’s face, to his _mate_. Intertwining their gloved digits, Nick leaned in and kissed her lips briefly, causing her ears to pop up in surprise, before letting her paw go.

            “Thanks, Carrots.” Looking towards the letters on the table, the fox took a deep breath. “Well! Look at all these letters, Carrots! This Twily must be a big fan of Bellewether’s; the ewe hasn’t even been locked away for a year!”

            Blushing, Judy went to shake her head, then stopped. “Wait. Nick, that’s true. Bellewether _hasn’t_ been here for more than nine months—how does she have this many letters?”

            “Let’s sort them by date before we read them.” Nick said as he picked up a few letters. “I think that’ll help us out a lot if we can get a timeline going.” He took a curious sniff at the letters that weren’t opened. “Yep, definitely rabbit.”

            “Looks like that nose is good for something, huh?” Judy teased.

            Nick gave her a flirtatious smirk. “In more ways than one, Carrots, in more ways than one.”

            For some reason that she was afraid to question, Judy felt embarrassed by his answer, and decided to focus on sorting the letters into some semblance of chronological order. Nick, satisfied with his bunny’s response, merely held a smug grin on his maw as the pair sorted through the letters in silence. An hour later, they had everything organized and were reading the letters one by one. It appeared Twily had written a letter to Dawn every few days once she had gotten a response from the incarcerated ewe.

            “The number of letters increased from one every four days, to one every day when Bellewether stopped replying.” Judy observed as she picked up a sealed envelope, checking the date. “That was five months ago.”

            “Listen to this, Carrots.” Nick said, one of the previously unopened letters in paw, before clearing this throat. “ _‘Dawn, I hate what I am. I share the same species as that traitor, and it’s a sin I cannot forgive myself of. If only you were here, or I where you are. Then I could no longer be a rabbit. I could become a sheep. But only your wool could cleanse me of this blasphemy. No other would be good enough.’_ ” Judy had started off with a curious expression that quickly shifted into one of horror, her ears resting against her back, as the fox read the letter.

            “That…is a drastic change of tone from her previous letters.” Judy said slowly. “What date is on there?”

            Nick inspected he envelope. “The 28th of August; just three weeks ago.”

            Scanning the letters out on the table, Judy grabbed one of the letters from a week and a half ago. Unsealing it with the provided letter opener, she pulled out the letter within, and another piece of paper fell out.

            “Got it.” Nick said as he reached down to pick it up. Flipping it over, he found that it was a photo of a very pretty ewe in a brown and blue waitress uniform he’d never seen before, around the same height and coloration as Bellewether. “Huh.”

            “Sweet cheese and _crackers_ …” Judy gasped, gaining Nick attention.

            “What is it?” He asked, ears alert, as he placed the photo on the table.

            Judy didn’t answer. Instead, she began rereading the letter, but aloud. “ _‘Dawn, I can’t put it off any longer. The fox has become a cop, a cop! What is the world coming to? First a traitor, and now a fox cop! I can’t wait for you any longer. I have to become a sheep before I take my revenge, our revenge. I’ve found someone suitable enough as a replacement. I hope she meets your approval.’_” Once she was finished reading, her wide eyes made eye contact with Nick’s equally wide eyes.

            “The hell?” He muttered in shock. Picking up the photo, he showed it to Judy. “This must be the ewe Twily was talking about.” He gazed intently at it, tilting his head to the side. “If you give her a suite and a ridiculously large pair of glasses…she’ll look just like Bellewether. Why’d you pick this letter, anyway?”

            “You, maybe me too, seem to be a target of Twily’s. I wanted to see if your graduation was a catalyst. Looks like I was right. What…” Judy swallowed passed the lump in her throat, her paws shaking slightly as they gripped the paper tighter. “What do you think she wanted her for?”

            A weighty silence filled the room after that question, neither one of them wanting to voice the answer the letters implied. Instead, Nick pulled the letter out of Judy’s tight grip and placed it face down, along with the photo of the mystery ewe, and reached for the letter that came right after that one. It was dated three days afterwards; unusual for this clearly obsessed rabbit. Opening the letter with the letter opener, the fox pulled out the contents—which consisted of a letter and a photo. The letter was ignored in favor of the photo, which instantly caught Nick’s attention. Immediately afterwards, the fox’s ears folded back as he closed his eyes and put the photo face down on the table, letting out a slow breath.

            “Nick?”

            “Damnit!” The fox suddenly exclaimed, pounding his fisted paw once against the metal table. His green eyes burned with fury, the pupils slit in nature as his emotions boiled over. Judy jumped in surprise, startled at the fox’s violent reaction to what he had seen. She stared wide-eyed at him as he continued to curse, which the fox hardly ever did. It was a moment before he calmed down enough to rest his head in his paws. He peaked a look at the startled rabbit, and immediately felt guilty. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

            “You didn’t.” Judy reassured, placing a paw behind his ear in affectionate gesture. “Just startled.” Her amethyst eyes flicked nervously to the face down photo. “What is it?”

            Nick grimaced as he sat up straight, ears flat against his scalp. “I really don’t want you to see it, Judy. It’s not…it’s not a pretty sight. Just plain murder I could probably deal with; it’s in our job description. But that?” He gestured a paw towards the offending photo. “That is more than just murder—it’s psychotic!”

            Swallowing apprehensively, Judy steeled her nerves. “I can take it.” She said determinedly. She didn’t get this far by backing out at the obstacles set before her.

            Nick growled in protest at this, but was resigned. He knew she would say that, and knew she would be exposed to this type of thing eventually. As he had said; they’re cops—they dealt with the lowlifes and worst of society on a regular basis. That included the matter of murder. However, based on her reaction, he knew she had yet to deal with this; just like him. _‘Better I be here with her when it happens, than on her own.’_ The fox tried to see the silver lining in it all.

            However, he still wasn’t happy about it, as was evident by the growl that accompanied his voice as he spoke. “Look at it then, but I can’t watch you do it.” The words came out aggressively, but his actions gave off a different vibe. As he talked, the fox pulled the still shaken bunny into his lap, her back pressed against his chest as his strong arms wrapped around her. His nose was pressed into the fur of her neck as he took in deep breaths, his eyes squeezed shut. He was taking comfort in her as he comforted her.

            Feeling slightly better with Nick’s arms around her, Judy slowly reached out with one paw towards the photo, her other on her fox’s arm. She hesitated a moment, and felt Nick squeeze her a bit, before she closed her eyes and flipped it over. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly as she opened her eyes to the most grotesque sight she had ever had the displeasure of seeing. She dropped the photo instantly before turning in Nick’s arms so she could face him and bury her face in his clothe chest.

            Judy was tougher than your average bunny. Instead of running from a savage predator, she’d kick them in the face or paw-cuff them to a gondola pick-up port. She was an anomaly; the exception and not the rule. She did have her limits, however, and didn’t think she’d ever get used to this darker side of her career that was suddenly thrust upon her.

            The photo, now laying face up on the metal table, was one of a naked ewe. However, that was not the reason for the couple’s upset. The once white wool was stained a bright red along the inside of the limbs, face, chest, and abdominal area. Thick, badly done stitches lined the limbs. Down the middle of the body, however, were buttons sewn into the flesh, making it look like a bloody button-down. The face was the most disturbing, however. Through the gaping mouth hole was a second mouth grinning madly, and a second pair of grey eyes could be seen through the empty sockets.

            The bottom left-hand corner was simply signed with a small message in neat writing:

_To Dawn, from Twily the Ewe!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like my version of Alcatraz in this chapter lol I had fun creating it^^


	10. No Time To Cope

Once the couple had calmed down from the shocking and disturbing discovery, Judy had made a call to Bogo.

            _“Report.”_ Came the command in lieu of a greeting.

            “We have a situation, chief.” Judy began after a deep breath. Nick was busy carefully putting away all the evidence back into the bags, his beyond sensitive ears trained in on the conversation. Now that there was a murder case in addition to everything else, they needed to head back to the precinct immediately. “This is more than just a shooting, or even a copycat. We have a dead ewe, and the only lead we have is that our mammal is a psychotic… _rabbit_ that goes by the moniker “Twily the Ewe”!” At this point, Judy wasn’t sure how she felt about sharing the same species as this murderer, so she tried to ignore it for now. It still made saying it aloud difficult, and knew she sounded near hysterics by the end of her rant.

_“Wait, wait, Hopps! Slow down.”_

            Before she could try again, the phone was taken out of her paws by Nick’s still-gloved paw, and the fox answered for her. She fisted a bare paw; she was still shaken up by what she had seen. The blood…the permanent look of anguish on the hollow _face_ … A part of her wished she’d listened to her fox and hadn’t looked…. _‘Stop it.’_

            “Wilde here.” The fox began, setting the now sealed plastic bags onto the metal table.

_“What’s going on, Wilde? What’s this about a murder?”_

            “Well, chief, it looks like our ex-mayor has a very, shall we say, zealous fan who happens to be a bunny obsessed with becoming a sheep; specifically, Bellewether.” The fox took a seat, motioning for Judy to join him, which she did more than willingly. She sat next to him and leaned into his warmth, pulling strength from him. “Upset that she is a rabbit like Carrots and that I became a cop, she killed an ewe and is now wearing her skin.”

            He could hear cursing from the other side of the line before the chief spoke again. _“You’re sure of this?”_

            “Oh, we’ve got pictures.”

            A deep sigh. _“I see. I want the both of you to head back to the precinct,_ immediately _.”_

            “Already on it, chief.” With that, the fox ended the call and handed the phone back to Judy.

            “Thanks.” She said in a small voice.

            Nick wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, nuzzling his cheek against the top of her head. “Anytime, Carrots.” He pressed a lingering kiss to one of her slightly droopy ears.

            The couple stayed like this for a moment, enjoying the reassurance of each other’s presence. Both were still disturbed by what they saw, but it was well known that Judy was the more emotional of the two, and was taking it the hardest. The fox was not happy about this. _‘I knew I shouldn’t have let her take a look at that photo._ ’ He despised the part of him that was grateful he wasn’t alone in this; that he had someone who understood to comfort him. He shook his head, ears flat, and shoved his nose into the fur of her neck, breathing in deeply.

            Judy, for her part, did her best to ignore the feelings churning within her. She had known about this side of her job, had acknowledged it throughout her training; but it had only been vaguely there. So focused had she been on making the world a better place, she had failed to properly prepare herself for the harsh realities that came with being a cop, and what she could encounter while on the job. She wasn’t sure what to feel at the moment, but knew they had a job to do, so she focused on pushing everything into a box for later that day. For when she was alone.

            Ultimately, it was bunny who broke the emotional embrace, for once. “We need to get going. The sooner we get rid of…this,” she gestured lamely at the bags of evidence, “the better.”

            Nick gave a tired smile. “You’re the boss.”

~o.8.o~

Adonis Bogo had just ended the call with his two best officers when his phone went off again. This time the call was from one Larry Kanga; an older red kangaroo and the Chief of Police for The Outback Lands. Glancing at the time, Bogo sighed when he saw it was only five past ten. “This can’t be good.” Picking up the call, he put it on speaker. “Please tell me this is just a social call, Larry.”

            A dry chuckled was the reply. _“Trust me, I wish it were.”_

            “What is it?”

            _“I’m calling from_ St. Platy’s Hospital _. There’s been a shooting.”_ Larry said. _“Nighthowler is suspected since the dingo attacked a koala suddenly and without reason.”_

            Dread filled the cape buffalo at this news. “Are we sure it’s Nighthowler and not just some other drug? Or even a disguised hate crime?”

 _“Even if blue liquid was not found on the dingo’s body, it would most definitely_ not _be a hate crime. The victims were a teenager and his mother.”_

            Bogo cursed under his breath. _‘A mixed adoption family…is this merely a coincidence?’_ Despite being known as something of a rigid leader, he did have a heart, and this just twisted it  fiercely. “What’s her condition?”

_“Stable, fortunately. She was mostly in shock, and while there was a lot of blood, it looked a lot worse than it actually was.”_

            He let out a sigh of relief as he rubbed his snout with a hoof. “And the dingo?”

_“Knocked out from a combination of tranqs and the antidote. I don’t want to be here when he wakes up.”_

            Bogo snorted at that. “Thanks for the information, Larry, but we both know that’s not why you called.”

            _“You’re right.”_ He could hear the smile in the kangaroo’s voice. _“I was hoping you could lend me those wonderful officers that helped solve the first Nighthowler case. We could use a few experts.”_

            “I won’t be able to do that.” Bogo said slowly. “But I _will_ be sending them over there to investigate, as this is similar to an ongoing investigation.”

            The other line was silent for a moment. _“There have been more cases? How have I not heard of this in the news? The media was on us in no time at all!_ ”

            “It was a very special incident, Larry. One I rather rehash face-to-face after Monday.”

_“I’ll hold you up to it. When can I expect them?”_

            “Hopefully later on today. It will depend on how they are when they get back from the _Zootopia State Prison_. They came across some apparently rather disturbing murder photos; a first for them.”

            A dark, sympathetic laugh came from the other line. _“I remember those days! Everything used to get to me. After a while, it kind of just rolls off of you.”_

            “Speak for yourself.”

            Another laugh. There were some noise on the other side of the line, another mammal’s voice and few indistinct shouts, and then Larry sighed. _“I have to go. The dingo woke up and he’s freaking out, understandably so. I’ll have Jimmy email you the rest of the details. Call me when they’re headed my way.”_

            “I will. Bye.” And with that, Adonis hung up, bringing up a hoof to his forehead in an attempt to massage away the forming headache. “Nothing is ever easy when those two are involved.”

~o.8.o~

It took twenty minutes for Judy and Nick to leave Exoría, get back to the mainland of Tundratown, and to their cruiser. Once there, Nick insisted that he drive.

            “It’s not that I’m saying you can’t drive, Carrots—we both know you’re the better driver out of the two of us, what with your farm girl experience.” The fox said, earning a playful punch in the arm. “Ow, stop that. It’s just that, it would make me feel better if you…let me take care...of you.” The last bit came out in an embarrassed mumble, him averting his eyes from her suddenly curious gaze. His face felt hot under his fur.

            Judy stared at her fox in curiosity. She had noticed, her parents being her prime examples, that with couples, the male had a deep seated need to care for the female when she was distressed. It was one of those primal instincts that lessened as they became more civilized, but had not disappeared. The bunny felt a small blush form as she smiled in understanding. She wasn’t used to being taken care of, and any other time she would have protested, but after a morning like theirs… Plus, she knew Nick was a special case and that his instincts were louder than other mammals. “Okay, I understand.”

            Nick gave her a sheepish, thankful smile before the two got settled into their seats. Then they were off. A few minutes into the ride, Judy’s phone went off, notifying the bunny that she had gotten a text.

            “What is it?” Nick asked curiously, eyes on the road.

            “It’s a text from Fru-Fru.” Judy said happily, only for her ears to droop in disappointment. “She wants to have lunch.”

            Nick pursed his lips. At first, he had been apprehensive of Judy’s friendship with Mr. Big’s daughter, but it seemed like the two were still able to form a strong bond regardless of what they did in their spare time—as long as they didn’t mention any details. In addition to this, not too many mammals knew of the friendship—the chief being one of them. He allowed it only for information purposes, and also because Judy just wasn’t the type to go rogue; she loved her job too much. It also didn’t hurt that Mr. Big had developed a soft spot for the bunny, and an acceptance of the fox as a result. They were a packaged deal; _especially_ now.

            “See if you can reschedule.”

            “Way ahead of you, Slick.” Came Judy’s response as she hit the “Send” button, earning an amused snort from Nick. Seconds later, her phone was ringing, the caller identified as Fru-Fru. Picking up, the bunny answered, “Hey, Fru-Fru.”

            _“Judy!”_ Came the shrill voice of the bunny’s best friend. _“Can you_ really _not come to lunch? I really need to talk to you!”_

            “I can’t, I’m sorry.” Judy said, ears drooping with her guilt. Her friend really sounded desperate. “We’re currently working on a major case, and I’m not sure when I’ll have the time.”

            A whine was heard from the other line, before Fru-Fru sighed in resignation. _“I understand. I really wanted to tell you in person, but I guess I’ll settle for over the phone.”_ There a pause. _“I’m pregnant!”_

            “What?!” Judy gasped in surprise, her ears popping straight up as a smile broke out across her face. “That’s great!”

 _“Isn’t it? I wanted to tell you before I broke the news to Antonio later on today.”_ Antonio being the handsome shrew that was Fru-Fru’s husband.

            “I’m so happy for you, Fru-Fru!”

            _“Thanks, doll. I would be honored if you were the Godmother of this one as well.”_

            Judy felt herself blush. “Of course, Fru-Fru. I’d love to be his or hers Godmother.”

_“You’re the best, Judy! Oh, before I forget! Daddy is having a small family get-together later on this week, on Wednesday. He wanted to personally invite you and Nicky to it, since you two are like family.”_

            Judy glanced at Nick, who she knew had been listening in to their conversation. The fox shrugged his shoulders. Today was Saturday, Nick’s exam was scheduled for Monday, so it didn’t conflict with their schedules at this point. It all depended on this case. “We’ll try to make it Fru-Fru. I can’t make any guarantees, though.”

_“I understand. Well, I let you get back to work. Tell Nicky “Hi!” for me, okay?”_

            “I will.” Judy smiled as she glanced at the now smirking fox. “Bye.”

_“Ciao!”_

            “Well, I’ll say that was just what the doctor ordered. Wouldn’t you agree, Carrots? It’s nice to have some good news for a change.” Nick grinned.

            “Yup! I can’t believe she’s pregnant again!” Judy said excitedly. She really hoped they could make it this Wednesday. She hasn’t seen little Ju-Ju for a while now.

            Nick’s ears suddenly folded against his scalp as a thought occurred to him. “Judy?” He instantly had her attention with the mention of her name.

            “Hm?”

            Keeping his eyes on the road, Nick took a deep breath. “I know bunnies like to have a lot of kits, the number of siblings you have is a testament of this. As an interspecies couple, we won’t…we won’t be able to have any kits together.” His grip on the steering wheeling tightened a bit. Maybe he was jumping the gun with this; he wasn’t even sure if she felt as strongly about him as he felt about her. However, she needed to be aware of this and take it into consideration before she got any deeper into their relationship. If they last that long and then she leaves him for something like that…he wasn’t sure how’d he react. “You’ve never mentioned if you wanted any. Just know that, we can end this if having kits is something on your list of goals. I don’t want to be the reason for you to give up on things.” The silence that followed this statement made the fox tense up, ready for possible rejection.

            He felt a small paw on his thigh, causing him to jerk slightly in surprise. Casting a quick glance at his bunny, his heart skipped a beat at her intense gaze.

            “I want _you_.” Judy said sincerely. At one point, like all young does, she had dreamed about having a family as large as the one she grew up in. As she had aged and her goal of becoming a cop took priority, that dream had taken a backseat. With her fox in her life, she hadn’t even thought about having kits. A thought or two about possibly adopting, but never really about having them herself. She wasn’t dumb; she knew it wasn’t possible. And she was okay with it.

            These thoughts also made he realize she was in it for the long haul. She needed to tell him soon; when they were alone. _‘After we interview the victims.’_ She decided.

            The fox took in a deep breath, relief coursing strongly through him. He loved Judy, she was his mate, but he could never be that selfish to where being with him impeded her happiness. Not anymore. It wasn’t long, however before his sense of humor kicked in. “Why, Carrots, that’s a bit forward, don’t you think?”

            Head tilted in confusion, it took her a moment to register the context her words could have been taken, in conjunction with where her paw currently was. Heat flooded her face and ears, and she snapped her paw away with a gasp. “T-that’s not what I meant! Not that I’m adverse to it, I-I mean, I didn’t mean to put my paw there! I’m not—” She stopped abruptly when she registered the fox’s hearty chuckles. Pouting fiercely, Judy punched him in the arm—hard.

            “Ow! What was that for?” Nick chuckled.

            “Y-you…! You rusted scum bucket!” This only instigated another round of laughter form the fox, much to the bunny’s ire and embarrassment.

            “You know I was only teasing you, Carrots.” Nick said when it looked like she was still upset with him, his amusement waning slightly.

            Judy let out a sigh. “I know, Nick. I just…I don’t—”

            “Hey, I said we’ll take things slow, okay?” Nick interrupted gently. He heard her take a slow breath, and then the smirk was back.

            “Okay.”

            “Now, when you _do_ want me to ravish you—”

            “Nick!!”

            The rest of the car ride back to precinct one continued in the same manner. Judy would say something, Nick would make an innuendo about it, she would get flustered, and the fox would have a good laugh. The fox would have never done this on a normal day, as Judy’s tolerance for his crude jokes only went so far. Today, however, was an exception, and he knew she was in agreeance, if the tiny smile she kept trying to hide was anything to go by. Pulling into the precinct parking lot, Judy was the first to hop out of the car with her evidence bag in paw, her ears a slight pink color. Behind her, Nick leisurely got out of the car, a smug look on his face as he brought in the other bag.

            Opening the glass doors, Nick paused at the unusual amount of alertness that was radiating from their co-workers. Everyone was tense, as if they were waiting for something or someone to snap. It made his fur stand on end, a strong protective desire welling up within him.

            Something had happened.

            “Hey, you two!” Clawhauser waved at them, getting their attention. The pair made their way to the receptionist desk, mindful to dodge the much larger paws of their co-workers.

            “Hey, Ben.” Judy greeted the cheetah, noting his grim expression. “What happened?”

            “There’s been another shooting. A Nighthowler shooting.” Ben explained, watching as their expressions shifted from shock to match his own.

            “Where?” The bunny asked.

            “The Outback Lands.” He pointed upstairs. “The chief will give you more details.”

            “C’mon, Carrots. Let’s not keep Buffalo Butt waiting.”

            “Thanks, Ben.” She said before the two headed towards the staircase. They nearly ran up the stairs, making it to Bogo’s office in record time. Knocking on the door, they heard the chief’s deep voice beckon them in.

            “Just the mammals I needed to see.” The cape buffalo greeted. He glanced at the bags in their paws. “That the evidence?”

            “Yes, chief.” Judy said as they closed the door behind them. “Clawhauser told us there was another shooting.”

            Adonis sighed. “Yes. Take a seat.” The pair did as they were told. When they were comfortable, the chief spoke again. “Before we move to that—how are you two feeling?” Caught off guard by the question, the pair gave Bogo confused looks. He sighed again. “I remember when I dealt with my first murder case. It took a lot out of me, and it still bothers me today, even _after_ thirty years. Now, I repeat, how are you feeling?”

            “Honestly?” Surprisingly, it was Nick who spoke first. “We’re a bit shaken up. It’s not your average dead mammal photos that they show you in the Academy, chief. This was…it’s beyond disturbing.” The fox actually shuddered at the thought of the photo. It was a testament of how bothered by this that the fox was willingly opening up to the chief about this vulnerability. However, just like all those months ago when he’d been affected by Nighthowler, Nick _knew_ he could trust the cape buffalo. It was instinctive.

            “Tell me everything.” Came the command, and they did. The pair went into vivid detail about what happened at _Fryst Dauða_. Their interview with Dawn, the deal she tried to make that was rejected, the letters from Twily, their discovery of just how deep her obsession went and to what lengths she’ll go to in order to reach that goal: to become a sheep and to exact revenge, presumable, against Judy and Nick. Then there were the photos.

            “We have a photo of the ewe before she was killed.” Judy said softly. “And her work uniform. We could probably find out who she is relatively quick.”

            “I’ll have Rhinowitz and Wolford look into it.” The chief said, accepting the bags of evidence the pair gave him. He’ll pass it onto forensics after this. “Now, about this shooting,” he began, causing the two to sit at attention, “it happened around nine-twenty this morning. The victims were an adolescent dingo and an older koala. They were on their way to _Red Rock High_ to drop the dingo off.”

            “What’s their relationship, chief?” Judy asked, notepad and infamous carrot pen out for notes. She did not like how Bogo’s expression grew dark.

            “Mother and son.”

            Judy stared wide-eyed in shock at the chief, ears flat against her back, as Nick cursed softly under his breath. “What…?”

            Adonis gave a curt nod. “It’s not common, but pred-prey families do exist, the majority of them consisting of prey parents and pred children.”

            She felt the burning in her eyes, the way her throat suddenly clogged up. When her vision got blurry, she didn’t wipe away the tears as they fell. “That’s…that’s terrible!” She choked, and suddenly she was being pulled against the warm, strong body of her fox. Instinctively, she buried her face into him, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

            Nick did his best to keep himself in check as he comforted Judy. He knew it wasn’t the chief’s fault for making her upset, but something in him wanted to lash out at the one who brought on her distress, which just happened to be Bogo. To distract himself and his bunny, he started a soft purr, calming them both down swiftly.

            Adonis watched the pair grimly, empathy in his normally hard eyes. He gave them a moment before he began talking again. “The mother is stable now, but the last I heard, the young dingo had awoken into a panicked state. Now, precinct ten has requested your involvement given your experience with Nighthowler. However, I would understand if you were to postpone it, or even have another unit look into it.”

            Wiping her face, Judy pushed herself away from Nick as she collected herself. Taking a deep breath, she gave the chief a determined look. “Sorry about that, chief. We can go assist them; we have the most experience with the Nighthowler serum. At the very least, we’ll see if we can talk with the mother and son.”

            “Are you sure?” Bogo asked, concern lacing his voice.

            “You know this one, chief.” Nick teased as he wrapped his arm around the bunny again. “She won’t let anything get in her way of justice, not even her emotions. She’s cute like that.”

            “Nick!” Judy whined as she pushed away from him halfheartedly. “Don’t call me cute!”

            “That’s another thing I wanted to talk with the two of you about.” Bogo said, gaining the pair’s full attention. He gestured to them with a hoof. “Your relationship; it’s changed, hasn’t it?”

            Nick shot Judy a smug look, who in turn gave the chief a sheepish look. It was the fox that answered for them. “As I told Carrots, nothing gets passed you. Yeah, since the shooting.”

            Bogo nodded his head. “I thought as much. While there aren’t any rules explicitly against romantic fraternizing with a co-worker, it _is_ highly discouraged.” He watched as Judy’s ears wilted a bit and the fox slip on his mask, before snorting in a disinterested sort of way. “Fortunately for the both of you, I don’t _care_ what you two do outside of the precinct on your own time; that’s _your_ business. But the moment I see it interfering with your work, I _will_ be separating the two of you. Do I make myself clear?”

            “Yes, sir!” They both answered in unison, not wanting the chief to go through with the threat prematurely.

            “In addition to that…” He paused, watching them squirm. “When this gets out, because I know you two will eventually go public, I want you to immediately report to me any disorderly conduct or unethical behavior any of your coworkers may show towards you. I may not give a damn about what you two do, but others will not be so understanding. However, this is my precinct, and my officers are not to be messed with, even at the paws of my own. Do I make myself clear?”

            Judy, not expecting that at all, remained silent. Once again, Nick was the voice for the couple. “Aw, chief! You _do_ care!”

            The cape buffalo grunted in feigned annoyance. “Don’t make me change my mind, Wilde.”

            “Sir, yes, sir!” The fox saluted, smirk firmly in place.

            “Thank you, chief.” Judy said softly, gazing at the buffalo with sincerity.

            Chief Bogo’s expression softened marginally. “My door is always open. The Chief of Police of precinct ten is Lawrence Kanga; you’ll be meeting him at _St. Platy’s Hospital_. I’ll let him know you’re on your way. Dismissed.”


	11. A Mother’s Love

The Outback Lands of _Zootopia_ was a very well done replica of Australia. The engineers did a great job of capturing the climate, vegetation, and uniqueness of that continent that was essential for the survival of its equally unique inhabitants. It was the one temperate zone they had spent the most time on, and it paid off.

            Despite being known for its dry and acrid air, September in the Outback Lands was known as “Autumn’s Spring” by many Zootopians, since the seasons were the opposite for the part of the world it was fashioned after. It was beautiful. For miles to see, there were grasslands filled with wildflowers in full bloom; flowering trees such as the Australian Flame Tree, Ivory Curl, and Lemon Myrtle were also showcasing their best spring looks, their branches filled with vibrant blooms. The lush green and colors of the varying flowers contrasted boldly and stunningly with the naturally red dirt of the plateaus that surrounded the district.

            Judy was in awe as she took this all in, feeling as if she had entered an entirely different world. Especially when she started to notice the inhabitant of this ecosystem. Most of these animals she had only ever heard of at the Academy, it being common knowledge that the majority of Australian mammals liked to keep to the homeland since many of them were endangered. However, now she was seeing koalas, platypuses, kangaroos, and wombats! Her face was nearly pressed against the window of the car as she continued to ogle her surroundings. _‘I wonder what that stripped canine-looking mammal is. I’ve never heard of it before.’_ A chuckle from the driver’s seat brought her out of her daze, and she turned to face Nick.

            “First time in the Outback, Carrots?” The fox asked with a poor Aussie accent, lazy smile and shades firmly in place.

            Judy blushed and tugged at one of her ears. “Yeah. I’ve only ever heard of most of these mammals. Plus, I had forgotten that the seasons were backwards here. It’s so very different, seeing it all in person.”

            “Well, as long as you can control yourself when we get to the hospital, you won’t be embarrassing me. Ow.” He chuckled when his bunny punched his arm. She had been doing that a lot. Maybe he needed to tone the teasing down a bit.

            Huffing in annoyance, Judy cast her gaze back out the windows of the cruiser, once again taking in the scenery. She watched fascinated as a platypus mother got ice cream for her three pups. It was just so different from what she was used to, and it provided a nice distraction from her other, darker thoughts for the time being.

            It wasn’t much longer until their overly large cruiser pulled up into the parking lot of _St. Platy’s Hospital_. Getting out of the car, Judy did her best not to stare at the mammals around her, as that would be rude. Nick, on the other paw, had no such qualms as he stared at his girl, amused by her child-like wonder and her attempts to hide it. After the morning’s events, it soothed him to see her so unguarded and relaxed, in turn relaxing him.

            The fox pulled his collar slightly, feeling a bit overheated, and noticed Judy doing the same. Their winter coats were starting to grow in, and the heat of this district was not helping anything. Nick hoped they wouldn’t venture outside to much; he wasn’t a fan of panting. Walking through the parking lot, the pair made note of the news van for ZNN in the lot as well, and gave each other exasperated looks.

          Coming up towards the hospital entrance, there were a few prey mammals there with signs that had anti-pred propaganda on them. The fox stared at them with a blank face, but a glance at his partner told him that she was upset by this, if the enraged expression on her face was anything to go by. Placing a firm paw on her shoulder from partially behind her, Nick leaned in and spoke low into her ear. “Leave it be, Carrots. We have more important things to deal with.” He felt her stiffen at his words and tightened his grip on her reassuringly. He kept his paw on her and used it to guide her passed the protesting mammals. When it seemed like a particularly bold wombat was going to approach the two officers, Nick loosened his control slightly, but not by much. It was just enough to startle the marsupial, making him halt his advance. Once inside, the wombat was left confused and unnerved, unsure of what had just happened.

            “Ah, much better!” Nick sighed happily, releasing his partner’s shoulder’s as soon as the doors closed behind them. Relishing in the cold air provided inside the medical facility, his emerald eyes did an unconscious sweep of the inside. It wasn’t too packed, despite what had happened. He did tense slightly when he spotted the news crew for ZNN huddled in a corner, talking privately. They hadn’t noticed them yet, and Nick wasn’t dumb enough to think it would remain that way.

            “I can’t believe those mammals!” Judy finally exclaimed, no longer able to keep it in. “Two mammals have just been targeted by some deranged _terrorist_ , and they are going on about “anti-pred” crap! Nighthowler doesn’t affect predatory mammals exclusively, it affects _all_ of us. How can they be so—”

            “Okay, okay.” Nick said as he bumped her furiously twitching nose with a clawed digit, stopping her rant. “Some mammals will use anything for their cause, regardless of the facts. They are the ones that won’t change. The only thing you can do is ignore them and make sure they don’t bring harm to others.”

            The bunny tapped her foot against the tiled floor in anger, arms folded and ears alert as she tried to calm down. It took a moment, but she eventually cooled down enough to not want to go back out there and give those speciesists a piece of her mind. Letting out a sigh, she gave Nick a slightly guilty look. “Sorry about that. And thanks…I know you don’t like doing that.” She was referring to his use of his savageness to holt that wombat’s approach to them. “I really would have gone off on him if he had said anything to us.”

            Control back to where it should be, Nick smiled lazily at the bunny. “I don’t mind when it’s for you, Carrots.” He lowered his shades and winked at her, causing Judy to give a surprised laugh. He took pride in the fact that her ears turned a smidge pinker. “Now, let’s find Chief Kanga. Buffalo Butt had said he was an older kangaroo, so he shouldn’t be too hard to find.”

            It was then that Nick felt an unwanted presence approach them, and turned to see the reporter for ZNN make her way towards them. She was a platypus, and dressed in a pale yellow dress suite, she seemed welcoming enough. However, the vibes the fox was getting from her made him want to raise his hackles. She was nothing but trouble.

            “Good morning officers!” The reported greeted. “My name is Kyla Duckbill. I’m part of the ZNN team here in the Outback Lands. You two must be officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps.” She didn’t give them a chance to answer, not that they would have. Nick appeared indifferent, and Judy looked very apprehensive even as she ogled one of the stranger mammals of the district. “I was hoping you two could answer a few of my questions?”

            “Now, now, Kyla.” A deep voice said from behind the two smaller officers. Turning around, they were greeted by the sight of an older male red kangaroo dressed in the Assistant Chief uniform approach them. Using a combination of his large hind legs and his powerful tail, it really was an interesting sight to see him walk. Judy tried not to stare. “You know better than to question officers about an ongoing investigation.” Coming to a stop right behind the couple, he towered over the three smaller mammals at six-foot-three. He gave Kyla a stern look. “Am I going to have to have to have another talk with your father about this?”

            Embarrassed and upset, Kyla huffed and left without another word to the group.

            The boomer sighed. “Sorry about that. Her father is one of my best friends. Good mammal. I don’t know what happened to her.” He shook his head in disappointment before giving the two smaller officers a smile. “The name’s Larry Kanga, the Assistant Chief here at precinct ten. You can call me Larry.”

            Catching herself staring, Judy stuck out a paw, which the larger mammal shook. Nick did his best to hold back his snickers, but a few slipped out. “Officer Judy Hopps, and the poor impression of a hyena here is my partner, Officer Nick Wilde.”

            “It’s a pleasure meeting the both of you.” Larry said as he shook Nick’s paw. “I’m grateful you could make it. Adonis told me you two had quite a rough morning.”

            “That’s an understatement if I ever heard one.” Nick quipped.

            Larry gave them a sympathetic look. “I understand. Well, let’s get started on why the two of you are here.” The boomer said as he gestured for the two to follow him down the hall. The pair appreciated that nothing more was said about their morning.

            “How are they doing, Larry?” Judy asked as they were led to an elevator.

            “The mother, Terri Climber, just got out of surgery not too long ago.” Larry said. He ushered them into the elevator when it opened and pressed the button for the fifth and top floor. “Fortunately, her wounds looked a lot worse than they actually were. The only reason they had put her under was because it made stitching her wounds easier. She should be waking up soon.”

            “And her son?” Nick asked, taking his shades off and tucking them into his chest pocket. He watched the boomer sigh, and was struck by the fact that Larry hadn’t given any odd behaviors around him. _‘Interesting…’_

            “Derrick Climber is his name, and physically, he is unharmed. We were able to dart him with a fast-acting tranq and administered the antidote on the way to the hospital.” Larry shook his head sadly. “When he woke up, however, he freaked out. Some insensitive hospital intern told him what he had done to his mother before we could talk with him, and he’s been growling at anyone who entered the room since.”

            “Please tell me something was done about that intern!” Judy said with indignation.

            Larry gave the bunny a frustrated smile. “Not much we can do. However, the Chief Physician was livid with him, so we’ll leave it in there paws for now.”

            Judy grunted in frustration before giving a small sigh. “I guess that’s all we can do.”

            Larry nodded. The elevator dinged and the trio got off on the fifth floor. Making a corner, they were greeted by the sight of three officers gathered together in the hallway in front of a door; a male dingo, a male ocelot, and a female Tasmanian tiger.

            _‘There’s an animal you don’t see every day!’_ Nick thought in shock. The Tasmanian tiger was a very unique, very endangered marsupial that didn’t venture too much out of their homeland because there were so little of them. A glance towards his girl told him that she was trying to figure out what type of animal it was, to his amusement. _‘I’ll let her struggle for a bit.’_ A familiar scent tickled the fox’s nose, and he smiled as he took a closer look at the ocelot who’s back was towards them. “Jimmy!”

            Surprised, the ocelot turned around. A large grin broke out on the small feline’s face as he sped walked to the trio. “Nick!”

            Judy watched curiously as the two small mammals gave each other hugs, patting each other on the back roughly, and a few other greetings that only males felt the need to do. _‘Jimmy, Jimmy…where have I heard that name before?’_

            “I haven’t seen you since graduation, Nick!” James “Jimmy” Purrow said as the two finally released each other. “Can you believe it’ll be two weeks since we’ve joined the force?! How have you been? Get any good cases?”

            At the ocelot’s words, a lightbulb went off in Judy’s head. _‘There we go! He’s one of the friends Nick made while at the Academy.’_ A warm smile made its way onto her face.

            “I know; it’s been a while.” Nick grinned. It strained a bit at the questions, but no one noticed. “And we’re actually here to help with the shooting case. Me and my partner,” he gestured to Judy who gave a small wave, “have a bit of experience with the Nighthowler serum.”

            Jimmy’s eyes went wide as he realized who, exactly, was Nick’s partner. “O-Officer Hopps! It’s such a pleasure meeting you! That speech you gave at our graduation was amazing! It inspired me to change, and make a change, and I just want to say that—”

            “Alright, Jimmy!” Larry laughed as he placed a paw on his most talkative subordinate’s shoulder. “We get it. Now, let’s introduce these fine mammals to your co-workers and get back to the matter at paw, shall we?”

            Face red under his fur and embarrassed, Jimmy gave a soft, “Yes, chief.”

            The group of four joined the last two officers in front of a closed door, and Nick couldn’t help but notice their change in body language. They had been leaning comfortably against the wall, but as they approached—or rather, as _he_ approached, they tensed up, righted themselves, and became alert. The fox sighed mentally. A brush of a paw against his had him looking down at his partner, who wasn’t looking at him, but had a smug smile on her face nonetheless. _‘Sly bunny.’_

            “You already know Jimmy.” Larry gestured to the still embarrassed ocelot. “Here are my other officers. This is Officer Tanya Stripes,” he said this as he pointed to the Tasmanian tiger, “and this is Officer Steve Diggin.” He said as he gestured to the dingo. The boomer than introduced the couple. “These are Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. They are here to assist us with the shooting, and we will help them with their case in any way we can.”

            Tanya gave the two a genuine smile, and gave Judy an amused look as she noticed the glances the bunny was trying to make discreetly. “It’s pleasure meeting the both of you. And I’m a Tasmanian tiger, love.” She directed the last part to Judy, who blushed furiously as her ears fell to her back.

            “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to stare…I’ve just never heard of your species…” Judy said softly.

            Tanya gave a good-natured chuckle. “I’m used to it, so don’t worry about it.”

            “Well, there goes my fun.” Nick bemoaned.

            ‘You knew?” Judy asked in betrayal.

            “Of course, Carrots.” The fox smiled lazily. “I know everything there is to know about in _Zootopia_.”

            Judy huffed in annoyance, mumbling something about egotistically fox. Tanya merely smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed than a few seconds ago. She wasn’t a hundred percent sure, but it felt like the source of her unease was this fox before her. Which made no sense, since he seemed to be such a nice, if sarcastic mammal, from what Jimmy had told her and what her eyes were telling her. _‘So odd.’_

            “No offense, but shouldn’t they have sent us more _experienced_ officers?” Steve asked Larry, not even glancing at the two smaller officers. He was still tensed.

            The effect was immediate as the two seemed to guard up. The bunny kept her ears up and alert, seemingly training them onto Steve. Judy’s face hadn’t changed, but there was a glint of something hard behind them. Nick, on the other paw, appeared to not have changed at all. There was a lazy smirk on his face, and he seemed to be relaxed, but the subtle way he shifted to be in between his partner and Steve spoke of protective thoughts. This all, however, went unnoticed by the others.

            “Steve.” Jimmy whispered harshly. Tanya had a disapproving expression on her face.

            Larry gave his officer a neutral look. “Of course, but _I_ requested for them personally. Is my judgement not sound?” Steve merely looked away, and the boomer nodded before a large smile filled his face. “Now, report! Any changes?”

            Jimmy shook his head in the negative. “No, sir. Every time we approach the door and open it, he either says for us to go away, or he just growls wordlessly.” He fidgeted a bit. “The antidote did work, right?”

            It was Judy who answered him. “He wouldn’t have woken up if that weren’t the case. That’s how the antidote works.” That was why she had thought Nick had been cured when he had first been given the antidote, though he _had_ taken longer to wake up.

            Nick’s gaze was trained on the closed door, ears flicking every few seconds as he detected the sounds from within the others couldn’t. A soft sob, a harsh breath. His eyes narrowed. “He’s upset and feels guilty. I wouldn’t want any strangers to see me like that either.”

            “Speaking from experience?” Steve sneered at the fox.

            Green eyes glanced his way before focusing back on the door. “Something like that.” They would find out eventually; no use lying. That response startled the precinct ten officers into silence, and Judy glared mildly at the dingo, who Tanya was mumbling something to.

            “Would you mind speaking to him?” Larry asked softly. His mind was piecing things together, and the picture it was forming made him feel sympathy for fox. Glancing at the bunny, he didn’t find any wounds on her, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have them.

            Judy gazed with concern at her fox, who shrugged at the request.

            “Sure, I don’t mind. Not sure how he’d feel about a pred, though. You might be better for it, Carrots.” Nick said as he glanced at her.

            Judy shook her head. “He’s not you, Nick. That might actually be a terrible idea. Right now, he feels guilty about hurting a prey mammal, his mother. I might actually make things worse.” Larry nodded in agreement.

            “Right. Well, wish me well.” He gave a lazy grin before opening the door. A low, menacing growl was heard from within the dark room. “Rawr, to you, too!” Nick greeted before he closed the door behind them.

            The hallway was silent after that. They were in a secluded part of the hospital, usually where victims of violent crimes were taken so they could have some piece and where the ZPD could question them without being overheard.

            It was Jimmy who broke the silence, concern on his face as he spoke towards Judy. “Is it true, what he implied? Has Nick been hit by Nighthowler?”

            Her attention had been on the door her fox had just gone through, so she had to turn her head to face the ocelot. She remained silent a moment longer before she gave a small nod. “About three days ago. It’s why there’s an open case.”

            “Adonis didn’t give me any details.” Larry spoke up, gaining Judy’s attention. “If you could, we’d like to hear about it.”

            Judy mulled over her thoughts, trying to create a believable lie that still revolved around the truth. Until Nick was examined in a few days, Bogo didn’t want them giving the full story to anyone, which they agreed with—especially with mammals like Jennifer Howler and Steve Diggin on the force. However, it would be weird and insulting to say it was confidential, as they were all of equal or higher rank than she. She could, of course, say that Bogo himself said not to tell anyone, but she didn’t think it would go over well with them.

            A lie it was.

          “It was our day off, and he’d gone to hang out with a friend he hadn’t seen since he started the Academy.” Judy began, her tone taking on the one she usually got when she was giving a verbal report. “From what his friend told me, it had happened with no warning. One second, they were just laughing, the next, Nick was writhing in pain on the ground.”

            “Is his…he didn’t…?” Jimmy asked, afraid to say the whole question.

            Judy shook her head. “It wasn’t his first time getting hit with the serum, so he knew what was happening enough to get away from Fin; that’s his friend’s name, by the way. Anyway, he ran away from him and actually found the shooter by chance.”

            “No way.” Jimmy said in awe.

            Judy nodded grimly. “By that time, the serum had taken full effect and he almost killed the shooter.” While the fox hadn’t explicitly said this, the bunny had deduced this by the way he had acted towards the cuffed capybara and his subsequent breakdown that day. “Fin had called me, so we were able to get there in time to stop him, so now we have an idea of who is targeting us.”

            “‘Us’?” Steve asked, reluctantly intrigued.

            “Yeah.” Judy sighed, her ears flopping down her back. “We discovered today that one of Bellewether’s fans was behind it, and has a hatred for both me and Nick for our part for putting the ewe away.” _‘Not to mention that she is a complete psycho!’_ “We also believe she is behind today’s shooting.”

            The arrival of a male tree kangaroo nurse stopped further conversation. He gave the closed door a sad look. “Is he still not letting anyone in?”

            “We managed to get an officer in.” Larry said. “Why?”

            “His mother, Mrs. Climber, just woke up, and is asking for him.”

            “I forgot to ask this before, but where is the husband?” Judy inquired.

            “Business trip. Won’t be able to make it back until tomorrow.” Tanya stated.

            The bunny folded her arms in thought, foot tapping against the tiled floor absentmindedly. Her ears suddenly perked up as she glanced at the tree kangaroo’s nametag. “Kevin, is it? Can Mrs. Climber be moved?”

            The bomber tree kangaroo put a paw to his chin while he thought. “As long as she is in a wheelchair, I don’t see why that can’t be done. Her wounds were very minimal.”

            Judy glanced at Larry. “Larry, with your permission, I’d like to try something.”

            The much larger kangaroo gave the little bunny a smile. “I’m all ears, Officer Hopps.”

            Judy smiled at that, it reminding her of a certain fox, and told what she wanted to do.

            Meanwhile, Nick was seated comfortably in an overly large chair inside the young dingo’s room, not even looking at the teenager. Derrick Climber, a dingo no more than fifteen-years-old, was sitting dressed in his own clothes with his knees pressed up to his chest in a defensive manner. He had stopped growling the instant the fox had closed the door, and there had been silence ever since. Naturally, the tod had caught the conversation taking place outside the room, and couldn’t help but grimace slightly. How she found out about him almost killing the shooter was beyond him, but he wasn’t really surprised. Judy was a lot smarter than most mammals gave her credit for.

            Derrick, for his part, didn’t know how to feel about the fox. He had thought he’d be like all the other adults, but there was something about him that made his walls lower against his will. He ultimately chose to ignore the fox as he allowed himself to wallow in his self-hatred and guilt. His hazel eyes were red-rimmed and the fur around them soaked with tears that still trickled out of them.

            “Nick.” The fox said, breaking the silence and causing the dingo to turn his head sharply.

            “What…?” Derrick croaked, wincing at the rawness of his voice.

            “My name.” The fox explained. “It’s Nick.”

            “I know who you are.” The teenager grumbled, causing Nick’s ears to tilt with curiosity.

            “You do?”

            “First fox cop. You’re all over Instapaw and Furbook.”

            “Huh.” Nick was genuinely surprised, as he never really paid much attention to the fads that swept social media, more focused on playing the games on there than anything else. He shook his head to clear it. “As interesting as that is, how about you tell me your name?”

            “Don’t you already know it?” The pup asked with disdain.

            “Perhaps, but I rather get it from you.” Silence was his answer, and the fox sighed dramatically. “You leave me no choice. I will call you Tails until further notice.” Again, they were both silent for a few. “Your mom’s okay, by the way.”

            A whimper burst out of Derrick at that. “No she’s not…! I hurt her!”

            “No, you didn’t.” Nick said firmly.

            “You don’t understand!” Derrick growled in emotional pain.

            “ _Yes_ , I do.” Nick said quietly, startling the pup.

            “What?”

            “I understand, Tails.” Nick looked the dingo in the eyes. “I know what it’s like to be hit with the serum.”

            The dingo pup wiped his eyes with a sniffle. “What…what happened?”

            “I almost killed a capybara.” Nick admitted for the first time out loud, and allowed the guilt within him to be visible to the suffering pup. “Fortunately, I didn’t, but…I don’t like to think about it.”

            “Did you know the capybara?”

            “No.”

            “It’s not the same then!” Derrick growled viciously as he swung his legs off the side of the bed, aggressively facing the fox. Nick merely observed him with a neutral, if pained, expression. “You don’t understand what it’s like! To be—to be told that you hurt another mammal! That that mammal was your own _mother_ —!” He choked up here, a sob bursting from him. He shoved the palm of his paws into his face as he crumbled down to the floor, sobbing. He gasped and looked up sharply when he felt a paw on his shoulder. The fox had approached him soundlessly, a look of compassion on his face.

            “I’m going to tell you something, and I want you to pay close attention. Do you think you can do this?” Nick asked softly as he crouched down besides the youth. Despite being more than two decades younger than him, the dingo was easily larger than the fox.

            Once again, Derrick felt as if he could trust this fox. He felt safe; safer than he had felt all day. Rubbing his watery eyes, he gave a mute nod.

            “What happened today, this terrible incident—is _not_ your fault, you hear me?” Nick made sure he kept eye-contact as he said this, taking a page from Judy once again. He was genuinely hurt by the pain the young pup was going through; could physically feel it coming off of him. “You were not in control; the Nighthowler makes sure of that. The fault lies with the mammals who are behind this, and me and my partner _will_ catch them.” _‘Damn straight, we will.’_

            Hazel eyes teared up once more. “But it’s my claws that scratched Mom! My teeth that made her bleed…!” The dingo pup started crying once more, paws pressing firmly against the floor as he shamelessly let his tears soak his facial fur. “How could-how could she ever-ever forgi-give me…!”

            “Hey, Tails, shh, shh.” Nick whispered as he tried to comfort the pup. Memories of his own mother, and how—despite how disappointing he had no doubt turned out to be—she never stopped loving him, not even when she got sick. He felt his eyes burn. “Of course she’ll forgive you. Mothers…they just—”

            The sound of activity outside the door made Nick stop talking so he could hear better, and then it was suddenly opening, gaining the attention of the dingo. Two mammals stood in the opened doorway. The first he noticed was his bunny. He’d always see her first, even if she was behind something, which was the case in this instance. She was behind a wheelchair, a kind expression on her face as she pushed it and its patient into the room. Said patient was an older female koala in a hospital gown, her arms bandaged. It was obvious she was still kind of out of it, no doubt from the drugs, but her eyes were wondering the room, searching. They stopped when they landed on the dingo.

            “Mama?” The dingo whispered in shock.

            “Derrick!” She said with a sleepy smile.

            “Why—why are you out of bed? Shouldn’t you be resting?” He asked as he scrambled to get up, concern for his mother evident as he approached the older koala.

            “I had to make sure you were okay.” Mrs. Climber gestured to Judy. “This officer was kind enough to bring me here since you were being so stubborn.” She teased.

            A whimper sounded from Derrick as he fell to his knees before his mother. “How can…after I hurt you so bad, how can you still care for me?” The last sentence came out in a sob.

            Reaching out a clawed paw, Mrs. Climber gently cupped the dingo’s cheek and made him meet her gaze. Her forest green eyes were glassy with tears that spilled over as she smiled. “My sweet, silly, silly boy. I will _always_ love you. No matter how tall you get, you will always be my little boy.”

            Wordlessly, and carefully, Derrick wrapped his arms around his mother’s tiny body, resting his head in her lap as he sobbed into her. If it irritated any of her stitches, Mrs. Climber didn’t say anything as the two of them cried together.

            Getting up, Nick walked past the two and towards Judy, who was in tears herself, but was stopped by a small clawed paw on his arm. He turned slightly and met the grateful eyes of the mother koala.

            “Thank you, officer, for speaking with my boy.”

            The fox gave her a kind smile. “We’ll give you two a moment.” And with that, he and Judy exited the hospital room, closing the door behind them. He heard a sniffle coming from his girl and turned to see her rubbing at her eyes. A quick glance around told him that the bunny wasn’t the only one having issues with keeping their eyes dry, if Jimmy’s watery eyes were anything to go by.

            “You okay there, Carrots?”

            “Yeah, it’s just been a long morning.” The bunny took a deep breath.

            Nick’s ears flattened against his head, displeasure welling up within him as he watched her continue to struggle with her emotions. Glancing up at the chief, he asked, “Is there somewhere we can go that’s a bit private?”

            Understanding showed on the large boomer’s face and he nodded. “A few doors down there’s an office for officers who need to use it. It’s currently empty. We’ll knock of if we need you.”

            “Thanks.” Nick said as he placed a paw on Judy’s shoulder, guiding the emotionally struggling bunny down the hall as instructed. He nodded to Jimmy and Tanya as he passed. True to Larry’s word, there was an office marked “Police Only” and the door was unlocked. He led the now sobbing bunny into the dark room and closed it behind them.

            “Nnn-Nick…” Judy sobbed and she was suddenly being picked up. She turned herself so she could wrap her arms tightly around her fox’s neck, burrowing her face into his fur as she sobbed, letting the morning’s events _finally_ crash into her.

            Easily maneuvering his way through the dark, Nick found himself an empty chair his size and took a seat, his arms wrapped protectively around the bunny in his lap. Tucking her head under his chin, the fox stared out into the room with slit pupils as he ran a comforting paw up and down Judy’s back. A soft purr started vibrating in his throat, and he felt his girl press her face deeper into it.

            The fox tried not to think. If he did, he would only get more riled up than he already was. Derrick’s broken and lost expression, and Mrs. Climbers bandaged wounds were imprinted on his mind. No family should _ever_ have to go through what they were going through. No one. _Especially_ one so young. _‘And now Judy’s tears…’_ Nick tightened his grip on the bunny. _‘Twily needs to be stopped.’_

            Nothing was said; words would only taint the moment with meaningless and over-said phrases, providing little comfort. Instead, the fox continued to comfort the bunny through touch and sounds, comforting himself in the process. Reassuring himself that she was only hurting emotionally, and not physically. It wasn’t much, but it did help calm him down a bit.

            The soft brush of something against his throat jarred him out of his thoughts and stopped his purr. It seemed like sometime during his musings, Judy had stopped sobbing and was now only giving a quiet sniffle here and there. Something brushed against his neck again, and a soft smacking sound reached his ears.

            Heat suffused Nick as he realized that his little country bumpkin was…was kissing his neck. It was then that he became hyper aware of their position, with Judy straddling him, her legs on either side of his own. Another kiss had his breath catching. “Carrots? Judy?”

            The sudden feel of teeth biting down gently into the flesh of his neck had the fox gasping, a tingling sensation spreading rapidly from that area. Nick tightened his grip on Judy, his paws having paused on her waist from his earlier surprise.  “Judy…” He moaned softly when he felt her paws slide themselves slowly from his neck and down his chest.

            With a low growl, Nick gently took a hold of Judy’s ears and pulled her face from his neck, only to smash his lips against hers in a hungry kiss. Letting go of her, he felt his bunny wrap her arms around his neck as she brought her body flush against his, wrapping his own arms around her tiny waist. Her needy whimpers reached his ears and he couldn’t stop the whine from forming as he hugged her closer to him, his tail coiling around them. He licked her lips, asking for entrance, devouring the taste of her as she let him in.

            Judy burned, and it felt incredible. Nick’s paws on her burned everything away, his tongue pulling her in. He made her forget everything else except him. _Everything_. Unconsciously she shifted against him, and they both gasped at the sensation, ending the heated kiss. “Nick…!”

            “Okay, that’s enough of _that_.” Nick panted, keeping a firm hold on Judy so she wouldn’t do anything unexpected.

            “Nick…” Judy whimpered, grabbing at his uniform. She wanted for _forget_. She _needed_ to forget.

            “Shh, shh.” Nick mumbled as he pressed their foreheads together. “Just breathe with me, okay?”

            “Okay…”

            For a moment, that’s all they did. Staring into each other’s eyes, taking deep breaths, and taking in each other’s scent. Nick stared into her shimmering violets, and while Judy couldn’t see that well in the dark, she could make out the faintest shade of dazzling green in the dark room. She couldn’t see that his pupils were slowly returning to normal, but she had a feeling that’s what they were doing.

            “Feeling better?” Nick asked after a moment.

            Judy nodded mutely.

            “Wanna tell me what that was all about, Fluff?” The fox asked softly, still feeling a bit heated.

            A different type of heat filled Judy as she ducked her head in embarrassment. Now that the moment was gone, she felt mortified by her cowardice and actions. How petty could she be? Trying to use Nick for her own selfish wants?

            “Judy?”

            “I…uh, I wanted…to forget…about this morning…” She admitted softly, facing away from Nick. The fox’s soft chuckle only made her ears burn more.

            “I can assure you, Carrots, that is not the way to go.” Nick affectionately nuzzled her cheek with his own. “That would explain the complete one-eighty from this morning.”

            “I’m sorry…” She sniffled.

            “It’s okay.” He gently kissed her forehead. “Let’s just not do this anytime soon, ‘kay? My control can only take so much of your adorableness.” That got a soft giggle from the bunny. “You good?”

            “Yeah, I’m good.”

            “Good. Now get off before I _really_ ravish you.”

            “Eep!” Judy squeaked before she scrambled off of Nick, giggling all the way.

            Standing up, the fox gave into the urge to shake out his coat, trying to shake off the last bits of arousal the bunny had awoken. He started to smooth down the fur Judy had no doubt mussed up, and readjusted his shirt. There was a small click, and the room was suddenly flooded with light, causing Nick to yelp in pain.

            “Sorry!” Judy hissed. “Should have warned you.”

            “It’s okay.” He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and tried to blink out the spots. When the fox’s sight was back to normal, he found a relatively normal looking Judy. The only thing off about her were her still slightly red eyes, and that would go away in a few minutes. “Ready for the world, partner?”

            “As I’ll ever be.” She quipped back before opening the door to the office.

            The couple met back up with the other officers, acting as if nothing happened. Judy apologized for her breakdown, which resulted in Larry giving her an affectionate pat to the head.

            “I remember my first murder case. It’s to be expected; don’t worry about it. And I won’t tell Adonis!”

            Not really sure if they could take the boomer for his word, the pair decided that they’d come back tomorrow to speak with the family, since they were still recovery. They were just as distressed and emotionally drained, if not more so, then the two smaller officers. A day of recovery would do everyone some good.

            With a promise to Jimmy to keep in touch, they left the hospital. Nick, however, paused in the parking lot to take a look around. He felt eyes on him, but the only mammal he saw was a male goat walking down the street, minding his own business. Though unusual to see a goat here, it wasn’t uncommon.

            “You coming, Nick?” Judy asked, gaining his attention. She was halfway to the car, studiously ignoring the protestors at the entrance, who had grown in number.

            Leaving it be for now, but filing it away for later _just in case_ , Nick gave Judy a lazy smile. “’Course I am.” And made his way to join up with the bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing this chapter as well. Very emotional.


	12. That 0.00007 Percent Chance

“We got them! We got them! We got them!” Twily sang as she read her email two days after she had received it.

 

_The dingo was hit. Serum super effective._

 

She started clapping wildly, giggling with insane glee, before stopping abruptly. Blank grey eyes stared where one of her hooves should have been, before looking towards the floor, where the rotted body part lay. She huffed in disappointment. “I need a new Dawn…”

          Suddenly, the insane bunny grabbed her head in pain, whimpering as she did so. It wasn’t too much longer before a hysterical giggle sounded. “Erica is coming baaack. Twily must hide robe. Twily must bathe. Erica must not see.” She sang all of this as she began to unbutton the sheep skin she wore, ignorant of the rotten stench, or the signs of decay—such as maggots—present.

            “Dawn no good no more.” Twily said as she freed herself from the skin, standing completely nude. She saw nothing wrong with it, nor did it matter any since she was the sole mammal in the underground room. A closer look around the dim room brought to light little details, such as old family photos, sixteen bunnies in each photo—two adults and fourteen kits.

            “Must throw away Dawn, Erica cannot see.” Twily sang as she folded the skin, grabbed a trash bag that she kept nearby, and shoved the rotten flesh into the bag. She then proceeded to tie the bag up tightly before setting it by the door. She started humming softly as she made her way to the bathroom, putting the water on hot.

            Pulling the curtain aside, the bunny flinched once more, and then giggled as her humming stopped. “Erica must not know. Twily must bathe.” The rabbit doe giggled once more before resuming the humming tune. Stepping into the shower stream, the bunny began to scrub furiously at her fur, freeing it of the blood and disgusting fluids that had matted it to her skin in the past three hours. As she did this, wet, brown fur became more distinguishable from the dark red-brown of the dried blood.

            Twily giggled as she began to sing the song she had been humming. “ _A hunting I will go, a hunting I will go! Heigh ho, the dairy-o, a hunting I will go…_ ”

~o.8.o~

On the sixth floor of the _Savannah Reginal Hospital_ , in the psychiatric ward’s waiting room sat one Nick Wilde. Dressed in a light purple button-up, khaki slacks, and a hot-pink tie, the fox slouched in his seat. It wasn’t that he was particularly tired, he was just drained.

            Yesterday, when they had gone back to interview the Climber family, they had met a dead end case-wise. Terri and Derrick had been minding their own business when they had been shot at, and the subsequent events afterward completely distracted the two from making any possible observations.

            They did, however, get to meet Daniel Climber, the husband and Derrick’s father. He had a surprisingly commanding presence, reminding the couple of a certain artic shrew crime boss, and didn’t even flinch when he was introduced to the fox. When he interacted with his family, however, he was a completely different mammal. It was no wonder he was such a good business-mammal.

            The familiar scent of his bunny—lavender, vanilla, and the unmistakable smell of rabbit—tickled his nose, and his ears flicked at the sound of her approach. Turning his head, he was greeted to the sight of his bunny dressed in an off-the-shoulder pale yellow shirt and white leggings, two small paper cups of coffee in paw. She had insisted she be the one to get them since Nick was a bit stressed about what laid before them. For the exam, Bogo had been kind enough to give them _both_ the day off, as the cape buff new how strenuous this was for the fox.

            “Here you are, Slick.” Judy smiled as she handed her fox his cup. “It’s not Snarlbuck’s, but it’ll have to do.”

            “Thanks.” Nick took a sip and sighed happily. _‘May not be Snarlbuck’s, but it’s a heck of a lot better than what they have at the precinct.’_ He gave Judy an amused look. “You’re really sticking to that one, aren’t you?”

            “Hey, if you get to have nicknames for me, it’s only fair that I get to have at least one for you.” The bunny grinned as she took a seat next to him, sipping her own cup.

            “Touché.” Nick grinned as he took another sip.

            It was seven-thirty in the morning, so there wasn’t much activity, especially in this ward. The only other mammal in the room was the receptionist for the ward; a homely-looking lioness in purple scrubs and black-rimmed glasses.

            The door to the back office suddenly opened, and out walked a short for his species male black jaguar dressed in a white button-up and brown tie, brown slacks, with a white lab coat over it all. His jade eyes instantly found the pair.

            “Ah, my favorite patient.” Dr. Viktor Vandyke purred in a pleased and lightly Dutch-accented tone. “Please, come this way.” He gestured for them to follow him, and the pair got up to do just that, coffee in paw. Nick finished his before he reached the door, tossing the cup into the trash.

            “So, this must be what a black-out drunk one-night stand feels like, because you obviously remember me, but I have no recollection of you.” Nick said in an easy tone, lazy smirk in place as the door closed behind them. In truth, he was nervous and trying to wrack his brain for any memory regarding this mammalian genius, but everything after that first day under the serum’s influence was a blur.

            Judy gave him a reproving, yet concerned look.

            Viktor laughed heartily at that as he opened up a door that was marked with the number “3” on it. “I would not know! I am not the partying type.” The inside of the room was set up like a regular examination room, except it also had a long, comfy-looking resting couch for therapy sessions, and three chairs, and the walls were painted a warm green color with brown accents. There were posters on the walls, a combination of psychological facts, and anatomy charts of different mammals. “Now, Nicholas, please take a seat on the couch, but do not recline. Judy, you can sit where you may please, but know that I will have to ask you to leave for the physical part of the exam when we get to that.” The jaguar explained pleasantly.

            Judy felt herself blush a bit at that. “Sure, no problem.” She drained the rest of her coffee and threw the cup away in the trash bin by the door.

            Nick chuckled as he took a seat, his bunny taking one next to him. “Please, call me, Nick. “Nicholas” is too formal for my tastes.”

            “Very well.” Viktor smiled as he took his own seat, grabbing the clipboard that was on the counter. “Nick, your chief and mayor explained to me what they want, and I was very much intrigued, but not at all surprised by their request.”

            This stunned the two smaller mammals. Before either of them could react, the jaguar held up a paw to stop them.

            “Please, let me explain why.” Viktor said, and the two nodded slowly. “When you were still a savage fox, I initially could not believe that you were so tame. The other victims were savages in the truest sense of the word. They had no rational thought, relying only on their basest of instincts, and lashed out repeated at their caregivers. You, however, were playful and even pounced on a few of the larger caretakers in jest.”

            “Well that’s…good?” Nick hedged. “Please tell me no one recorded me.”

            Viktor gave a soft smile. “For research only, I assure you.”

            The fox groaned in dismay, embarrassment tickling his ears. Judy merely smiled at Nick’s discomfort, but kept her attention on the doctor.

            The jaguar gave a soft chuckle before sighing softly. “Yes, well, I became curious as to why you were so different, and after a few months of research, I have concluded that you are one very lucky fox.”

            “What?” Nick asked in shock, eyes wide.

            “He’s been struggling with controlling himself since he woke up, Dr. Vandyke.” Judy argued. “How is he lucky?”

            “Because the other outcome would have been permanent insanity.” The jaguar stated simply, and took in their horrified expressions. “Let me elaborate. But first, let me ask you a few questions, yes? What do you know about Nighthowlers and their effects on the mind?”

            “Uh, only what we’ve encountered.” Judy stammered, not fully recovered from that bombshell. Nick was still staring mutely at the doctor. “They cause mammals to go savage.”

            “Yes,” Viktor nodded, “but it goes a little deeper than that. Now, what can you tell me about the Id, Ego, and Super-Ego?”

            Nick answered this one, having found his voice. “The Id is our basic instincts, Super-Ego is the morals we learn, and the Ego is the middle mammal, right?”

            Viktor smiled. “Yes, good enough. All essential for one’s personality. That is what the Nighthowlers and the serum attacks: the mind. In small doses, for example, if one were to consume the flower’s petals, it can cause a mammal to go berserk for a few hours; such was the case with your uncle.” He nodded to the rabbit. “However, the serum that Bellewether had fashioned had a more devastating effect, as you two are familiar with. In fact, I’m surprised the cure worked on any of the effected mammals, as most of them had been savages for months. Any longer, and they could have stayed that way.”

            Silence hung in the air after that statement was made, the two processing how much more serious the crimes that ewe and her gang had committed actually were than they had originally thought. If those predators had stayed savage…it was unthinkable what their city, their world, would have been like.

            “So,” Nick cleared his throat, “why am I different?”

            The jaguar smiled again. “I’m getting there.” A huff of irritation caused the doctor to chuckle softly. “Back to the three facets of what we call a personality. What the flower petals do temporarily, and the serum on a much more extreme level, is suppress the Ego and Super-Ego, allowing the Id to run wild without any restricts, while inflicting pain on the victim, as this is an unnatural process. Since the Id runs on a pleasure principle—to avoid pain or anything unpleasant while trying to obtain pleasure, the victim naturally lashes out at those around them. With the petals, this is usually a slow process that takes about an hour. However, with how concentrated the serum is, the effects are nearly instantaneous. This, in turn, creates a savage mammal.

            “Now, with you Nick, while you were hit with the concentrated serum, it was not the full amount, as you merely stepped on the pellet and then tried to get it off, correct?” Viktor asked as he made himself more comfortable in the chair.

            “Yeah.” The fox said softly.

            “That should not have been possible, had it been the full amount. The change would have been instant. And here lies the beginning of just the right conditions for your current state.” Viktor said with a pleased, almost smug smile as he was able to explain it to these two. “The first condition was that you were given a concentrated dose of the serum, but not the _full_ dose, merely a fraction of it—a fifth of a drop, if you will. This significantly slowed down the suppression of the Ego and Super-Ego.

            “The second condition to be met was that there was someone you recognized and trusted nearby. I am not aware how you focused on Judy, but when you did, your Ego recognized her as “friend”, something to be protected, while the Id saw her merely as prey, “food”. Because the Ego is the most prominent of the three, it is the first to be suppressed. However, the Super-Ego recognized that if Judy was hurt by the Id, you would in turn be hurting the Ego and, ultimately, yourself. This caused an unnatural conflict to occur, where your Super-Ego actually _damaged_ your Id.”

            “Great, I always knew there was something wrong with me in the head.” Nick said in an attempt to calm himself, but it had no effect on the silently freaking out fox.

            “You are not wrong in the head, Nick, and fortunately so, as your mind _fixed_ itself.” The black jaguar smiled warmly at the fox. “Only those with strong wills can do that on their own without outside help.”

            “Oh, I had help alright.” Nick said with a small smile directed at Judy, who smiled back. Turning back to the doctor, he found the jaguar observing them with a curious smile. “So, how did I “fix” myself?”

            Viktor glanced at his clipboard. “Based on the behavior you displayed at the research facility, I have concluded that your Id is now fused with your Ego, creating something that should not work in theory, but was the only way to keep you sane—an Id-Ego. Which brings us to our third condition: A high-stress situation. You had just come out of a life-or-death situation, only to be tainted with the serum. Surrounded by mammals many times larger than yourself, your survival instincts _forced_ the odd fusion to work. I have calculated that the chances of this even happening to be about 0.006 percent.

            “And then we have our fourth and final condition: the antidote. What I engineered the cure to do is to lift the effects of the Nighthowler that suppress the Ego and Super-Ego, putting the Id back in its rightful place. This usually takes an hour, rendering the patient unconscious as the change takes effect. With you, however, your mind was still in confusion, so to speak, on what part of the Id-Ego should take supremacy—the Id or the Ego. What the antidote did was direct your mind into situating the Ego into the driver seat, if you will, of the fusion, while the Id is in the passenger seat; still up front, but not in primary control. This is why it took so long for you to wake up. The result is your current state of being, where you are able to go back and forth between “savage” and “civilized”, and yet still be rational in your “savage” state. The chances of you ending up in your current state are even slimmer than that of your Id and Ego fusing, calculating at 0.00007 percent. If even _one_ of these circumstances had not been met, you would have rapidly become mentally unstable within a few days, and then insane within a month. I will say this again, Nicholas. You are one _lucky_ fox.”

            “Yeah…” The fox muttered in shock, not even bothering to correct the jaguar’s use of his full first name. A shuddering breath from beside him brought his attention to his girl. Nick was shocked by what he saw, as Judy looked like she was about to cry. “Carrots?”

            “This is all my fault.” She stated plainly.

            “What?” Nick said in disbelief. “Why would you say that?”

            “If I hadn’t called out to you, if I had just let the serum take you, you wouldn’t have to struggle with yourself every day!” Judy swallowed thickly, trying to contain herself, but a few tears escaped. She still wasn’t fully recovered from the shock of a few days ago at _Fryst Dauða_ , and compounded with this overload of information, she was feeling overwhelmed once more. The guilt wasn’t helping one bit.

            Ignoring the doctor—he didn’t care about keeping things on the down-low at the moment—Nick cupped one of Judy’s cheeks in his paw, gently making her look at him. “Hey, don’t do that, okay Carrots? You are _not_ to blame for _any_ of this. Especially with what is going on with me, okay? Bellewether was the one behind it all. She’s the one who caused all this trouble, and she’s paying for it.” He rubbed her furry cheek with his thumb. “Besides, I don’t blame you for anything, and I’m the victim. So what I say goes, got it, Fluff?”

            Judy choked out a watery chuckle, and gave her fox a smile. “Got it, Slick.” For a moment, the two just stared at each other, smiling, before a throat was cleared, reminding them of the third mammal in the room.

            “You two are a couple, yes?” Viktor smiled.

            “Yes, that’s right.” Nick said cautiously, suddenly protective over Judy. He felt the sudden need to hide her from this jaguar that had the potential to further distress her, and did his best to ignore it.

            “Ah, do not worry.” Viktor laughed. “I, myself, am the result of an interspecies marriage. My father is a jaguar, and my mother is a snow leopard. It is why I am small for a male black jaguar. It is also the only reason I can tolerate the cold for a long stretch of time.”

            “O-oh.” Judy said, eyes wide in shock. “That’s so fascinating! I didn’t know interspecies couples can have offspring.”

            “When they are of the same genus, _Panthera_ for example with jaguars and snow leopards, offspring is a high possibility.”  Viktor explained with an excited smile. “My origin is actually what motivated me to get into the medical and science field.”

            “But there’s no chance for offspring between two completely different species, is there?” Judy asked with genuine curiosity. She missed the curious Nick gave her, his ears slightly folded back.

            The black panther gave her a toothy grin. “The masses would tell you that there is absolutely no possible way for conception to happen between mammals of two completely different genus or even genre, much less two _different_ _species_. However, those in the science community are of a more ambiguous opinion. To put it simply, we don’t know.” His face became serious after he said this. “Nevertheless, I do not want to give the two of you false hope, if having children is something you are trying for. Not only are you two different species, but you are also two different classes; one prey and one predator. The chances of conception are nearly nonexistent.”

            “Oh no!!” Judy protested, flustered. “That’s not what I meant at all! I was just curious! We aren’t—I mean, we know we can’t have children together, but that’s not to say, uhh…” She felt her face get more and more hot the more she talked, her eyes shifting nervously towards Nick every few seconds.

            The fox gave a low chuckle and decided to save his bunny. “Thanks, doc, but what my mate is trying to say is that we know we can’t have kits together, but we haven’t talked further about it.” Judy looked at him sharply with wide eyes, and Nick felt his whole body tense up as he realized his slip. _‘Nice going, Wilde. What a perfect way to tell her that you see her as more than just a girlfriend.’_

            “Ah, my apologies.” Viktor coughed into his paw in his own slight embarrassment. “Moving forward, if you don’t have any further questions, Nicholas, we can move onto the physical part of the exam.”

            “No, I’m good.” Nick said in a clipped tone, suddenly unable to look at Judy.

            Viktor gave an absent nod as he wrote something down on the clipboard. “Alright then. Judy, if you could please go and wait in the waiting area.”

            “Yeah, sure.” Judy said in a sort of daze as she got up, still trying to make eye contact with the fox. She was studiously ignored, but she noticed the nervous twitch of her fox’s tail, and the way his ears kept flicker, and left the room with a tiny smile.

            Handing the fox a hospital gown, Viktor also stepped out of the room while the fox changed into it. A few minutes later the doctor knocked on the door.

            “I’m decent, doc.” Came Nick’s voice, and the panther opened the door and closed it behind him.

            Once seated again, Viktor gave Nick his full attention. “Now, while the serum definitely effected your mind, I have a suspicion that it also has effected you _physically_ as well.” Jade eyes met emerald. “Please stand in the way most _natural_ for you.”

            “What?” The fox asked, caught off guard by the question. Viktor merely remained silent, his eyes intent on the fox. Disquieted, Nick slowly stood up from his seat, hesitated a moment, and then lowered himself onto all fours. His body language openly displayed his discomfort with his ears flat against his head, his raised hackles, and his tail slightly between his hind legs.

            Viktor nodded once and then wrote something down. “How long has this been natural for you?”

            “Since the beginning.” The fox admitted quietly, averting his gaze to the floor.

            The panther nodded once more before he stood up and indicated to the examination table. “Please get on the examination table, but in the way that is most natural for you.” As the fox did as he was told, Viktor observed his movements. Although slow and hesitant, Nick’s gait was smooth and fluid and not at all awkward, as would be the case with civilized mammals. His jade eyes narrowed slightly when the fox crouched and jumped onto the table, noting the unusual grace displayed. _‘Interesting.’_ He thought as he wrote down the observation.

            Setting the clipboard on his seat, Viktor approached the table where Nick sat on his hunches, still on all fours. “Your paw, please.” He requested as he extended his own, and the fox acquiesced. Gently squeezing the paw to expose the retractable claws, he examined them. _‘Sharper than normal, if not a bit longer as well.’_ “So, Judy mentioned something interesting before she left. You are struggling with your control?”

            There was a beat of silence before the fox sighed. He was a doctor, one who was very accepting of a lot of things, and the chief and mayor obviously trusted him. _‘Maybe he can shed some light.’_ “Yeah, but it’s more like my instincts used to be on low volume, but now they’re turned up on high and I can’t put it back. All I can do is find the concentration to work past them and to ignore the more, uh, inappropriate ones.”

            “That is a result of your Id-Ego. With your base instincts now brought to the forefront of your consciousness, the instincts that our ancestors relied on centuries ago now have more of a voice, if you will, in your everyday life. I am going to feel the texture of your fur now.” Viktor said before he did just that, feeling the fur exposed at the back of Nick’s neck and tail. _‘His winter coat is coming in nicely, but it is a bit thicker than it should be this early. Added protection, perhaps?’_

            “That makes sense, I guess.” Nick grumbled as he was basically petted. He ignored the urge to purr at the contact, slightly annoyed with himself.

            Removing his paw, Viktor went back to his clipboard and jotted down his findings before turning back to the fox. “Bare your teeth for me, please.” Once the teeth were exposed, the doctor tilted Nick’s chin up so he could get a better look. _‘The teeth appear to be as they should be, with the canines being exceptionally longer than the average fox, just barely remaining covered when not bared.’_ “I read your medical file from the Academy. You are quite the strong fox, Nicholas.” He released his chin.

            “Nick, please.” The fox insisted. “And I may be able to lift more than the average fox, but it’s nothing too outrageous.”

            “Because you held back, I presume.” Viktor met his eyes.

            Nick nodded. “I didn’t want to draw too much attention to myself. My endurance has increased a lot as well, but I’m not sure if that is from the Academy training, or my condition, or a combination of the two.”

            “It most likely is a combination of the two, which is something we can look into at another time. I am more concerned with other physical changes your state of being has enforced, such as fur texture, and the like. From what I have observed, you also seem to have a bit more muscle mass than the average fox, even with your police training. Your balance is also exceptional, and quite mesmerizing to watch, if I do say so myself.” He went to his clipboard to write down his notes before turning back to the fox. “Tell me, are you aware of the feeling you give other mammals?”

            “Yeah. My best friend told me that I make others wary when I am in control, and almost fearful when I let loose.”

            “As I suspected.” Viktor nodded. “You have the potential to be more dangerous than a civilized polar bear, the largest predator in existence. As such, that is their instincts telling them “Be cautious. There is a dangerous predator nearby. Don’t provoke him.” Since their instincts are not as loud as yours, they are able to overlook it as they get to know you. Out of curiosity, have you met a mammal that hasn’t reacted this way?”

            A smile overtook the fox’s face. “Judy. And kits, or offspring. They actually seem to really like me.”

            “Ah, yes, your mate. That is always good, when one is powerful, to have someone who genuinely doesn’t fear you.” Viktor folded his arms as he smiled at the fox. “With the cubs, it makes sense that they would find comfort in you. In ancient times, the strongest males would protect the young to ensure the future generation’s survival. Between their parents and you, they would feel safest with you.”

            Nick bit his lip, not sure how to react to the warm feeling spreading through him at this. To be a protector, to be there for those who needed him, had been his dream when he was younger. For a while, he had given up on that, but then Judy came into his life and he was able to make his dream a reality. However, it was tainted by his condition, forever making those around him wary instead of finding him trustworthy. Finding out that his condition was actually one of the reasons why pups, kits, kids and the like found him comforting made it seem a lot less like a curse, much to his relief.

            “I guess being a full-time savage isn’t so bad.” The fox grinned.

            “Actually, you are not a savage.” Viktor pointed out, surprising the fox. “Being a “savage” indicates that you are ruled entirely by your Id, or base instincts—which, you are not. If anything, I would say that you are a “primal” fox, not a “savage” fox.”  
            “Primal, huh?” Nick mused, feeling out the word. “I like the sound of that a lot better.”

            “Indeed. Now, tell me about your senses.”

            “They are turned all the way up, as well. I am still getting used to them.” Nick brought a paw up to rub his eyes. “I have to wear sunglasses more than usual, especially in the early morning, or else I’ll get a crazy migraine. My sense of smell, I would say, is up there with a normal wolf’s nose at this point. My hearing range has upped its game as well, as I am able to pick up words and conversations a normal fox would not be able to.” His expression soured at this, recalling the many things he had overheard at the Academy and the precinct.

            “As I expected. When you were first brought in, you knew when we were coming before we got anywhere near your holding cell.” He jotted something down. Grabbing a medical flashlight, setting it on the lowest setting as he approached the fox. He held up a finger. “Follow my finger.” Nick did as he was told as Viktor examined his eyes _. ‘Pupil constriction and dilation is normal.’_ “Now, please change the pupil configuration.”

            “Uh, what?”

            Viktor gave an amused smile. “Change your pupil into vertical slits.”

            “Why didn’t you say that in the first place?” The fox huffed, before he allowed his control to loosen a bit, his pupils turning into vertical slits in the process.

            _‘Very interesting.’_ The black panther mused as he examined the eyes anew. _‘While the constriction and dilation are still normal, his eyes have gained a reflective quality to them. No doubt they will glow at night if hit with a flashlight, or something similar while in this state. The feeling he is also giving off matches my memory of when he was in the holding cell. How peculiar.’_

            “Alright, I’m going to draw some blood for later testing, and we’ll get the results to your chief in a week’s time.” Viktor said as he switched the flashlight off and put it away. Nick rubbed his eyes as the doctor got out the required equipment. Pulling on a pair of vinyl gloves, the jaguar went back to the fox with a small electric razor.

            A minute and four vials of the fox’s blood later, Viktor was handing them off to one of his nurses—an antelope doe—before turning back to Nick. Said fox was picking at his band aid a bit. The panther made a “tsk” noise at him. “Don’t do that. Now, we got a little bit distracted, so I will go back to the subject of your control. Please tell me about it.”

            “Me and my best bud, Finnick’s his name, have learned that if we treat it as if I have a really short temper, the techniques Fin learned from his anger management classes really helped.” Nick explained. “It was really difficult the first month, but it slowly got easier to control. Now I’m at the point where I can keep myself in check unless I’m experiencing strong emotions. At that point, my control is not as solid and can slip.” He admitted in s soft voice.

            Another note was written down. “And when Nighthowler is involved?”

            Nick’s expression darkened. “I can resist going completely savage, but full control is impossible, and I’m easily distracted. It gets especially tough when someone close to me is involved, because my protective instincts go into overdrive, even when the serum is not involved. I nearly killed a suspect the other day because of that.”

            “Do not beat yourself up because of this, Nick.” Viktor said compassionately as he gave the fox his full attention. “Not only were you under the influence of a full dose of the serum, but protective instincts are some of the strongest a mammal can have, right under the instincts of survival. Not only did you retain some form of rationality, but you also arrested the suspect instead of killing him. Yes, the chief gave me access to the report regarding the shooting four days ago.” The good doctor gave a warm smile. “Instead of worrying over what might have happened, take pride in what you _did_ do, because if it had been anyone else, the shooter would have been dead. He’s alive _because_ of you.”

            The red fox felt his guilt ease slightly as he took in the black panther’s words. “Thanks, doc.”

            “You are very welcomed.” Viktor rubbed his paws together. “Now, that concludes the exam. Do you have any questions for me?”

            “If you had your suspicions and did all this research, why didn’t you say anything all those months ago?”

            Viktor gave a soft sigh. “There was a chance I could have been wrong, and I didn’t want to cause unnecessary panic. I apologize, since it seemed that still may have happened, though on a lesser scale. Anything else?”

            Heat filled his ears as Nick contemplated broaching a topic that he’d been tossing back and forth ever since the little scene in the office back at _St. Platy’s_. Finally, he decided the embarrassment was worth it. “There is one thing that’s been kind of worrying me, and may come up soon.” The doctor remained silent, watching as the fox avert his gaze as he played with the tip of his tail. “Mating season.”

            “Well, given that your senses and instincts are heightened, I can guarantee that it will affect you more so than in years previously.” Viktor gave him a curious look. “However, since you are mated, I do not see the issue.”

            “We just became a couple, and haven’t made things official yet.” The fox felt like a teenager, having the talk with his mother he felt so awkward.

            “Understood.” The black jaguar gave a serious nod. “Choosing one’s life mate is not to be rushed. I can prescribe you hormonal suppressants to lessen the effects she’ll have on you in a few weeks, but I am unsure how effective they will be, given your primal condition.”

            “I’ll take it.” Nick said. He didn’t want to risk anything when it came to Judy, and while he loved her and already saw her as a mate, he knew they were not ready to be official life mates just yet. At the very least, they needed to talk first, especially after his slipup earlier.

            “Here you go.” Viktor handed the fox the prescription. “That should be enough to last this upcoming season. If you need a refill, or if it proves to be ineffective, let me know, and I’ll see what I can do.”

            “Thanks, doc.”

            “I’ll let you get dressed, then, if that is all. Stop by the receptionist when you are finished.” And with that, Viktor walked out of the room, leaving the fox to himself.

            As Nick stood up onto two legs and undressed himself, he went over everything he had learned about himself. He kept going back to what the doctor had said about him being primal, and not a savage. It sounded a lot better, and made him seem a lot saner. He paused in pulling up his pants, and groaned softly in exasperation when he realized that his bunny was probably going to ambush him as soon as he walked into the waiting room.

            “I hate Mondays.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been told this chapter is a bit iffy with its explanation....weeeell, this is fanfiction, after all. Zootopia already takes place in a world that doesn't exist. So why can't my explanation make sense? Lol xp


	13. Rumor Has It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title was inspired by Adelle's song lol

After settling the payment with the receptionist—it was being billed directly to precinct one, and then through the city since it was a demand of the mayor—Nick placed a paw on the door to the waiting area. Angling his ears towards it, he could make out the repetitive sounds of a bunny paw thumping against the tiled flooring. The scent of Judy wafting through the door confirmed that his bunny was waiting impatiently for him on the other side.

            _‘I really don’t want to have this conversation here.’_ Nick thought as he took a deep breath and opened the door. Just as his senses had told him, there was Judy, arms folded, ears erect, and foot thumping repeatedly against the floor. Her expression made his ears droop a bit.

            “We need to talk. _Now_.” The bunny said, determination oozing from her tone.

            He withheld the urge to groan. “Carrots, can’t this wait until we get back to my place?”

            Grabbing a hold of his tie, Judy led her fox out of the waiting room and out of the psych ward. “And have you distract me and completely forget about this? Nice try, Slick.”

            _‘I guess we’re having this conversation now.’_ Nick thought in resignation as he let Judy lead him through the hospital hallways. His lazy mask remained in place as they gained the odd look from passing mammals, but it wasn’t until they reached a secluded part of the hall, his bunny started acting suspiciously by looking around them that he grew slightly concerned. “Carrots? What are yo—whoa!” He didn’t get to finish the sentence as he was suddenly pushed into an empty janitor’s closest. It was large for their kind, so they had more than enough room to move about, but her grip on his tie kept him close to her.

            “There, now we can talk in relative privacy.” Judy said with a smile the fox could only see because of his night vision.

            “This seems oddly familiar.” The fox mused, before a sly smirk made its way onto his face and into his voice. “You’re not going to ravish me, are you Fluff? Some would call that voyeurism.”

            Judy felt her face and ears get warm, but studiously ignored them, and plowed right ahead into the reason they were here. “When were you going to _tell_ me you see me as your mate?”

            Nick’s ears went flat against his skull and his tail flicked nervously. Though he knew she couldn’t see him all that well in the dim lighting, her vivid amethyst eyes were eerily locked onto his form. “I didn’t want to scare you away with going too fast, Carrots.” The fox admitted softly. He reached out and cupped a grey furry cheek. “I knew for certain all those months ago that you were the one for me, my _mate_ , but I didn’t want you to feel pressured into returning my feelings. I wanted… _needed_ it to be genuinely returned, Judy.”

            Judy released her grip on his tie, bringing both paws up to hold Nick’s paw in place as she nuzzled her face into it. When he had let his true feelings slip in the exam room, she had been shocked, but very, very happy, because she was certain she felt the same way. Had been certain since their first date, but had been afraid she was moving too fast for her fox. Then there was everything with the case, and she was afraid she may be clinging to Nick and mistaking it for love…but this feeling, this warmth that only her fox could inspire in her…she knew it was love, and knew he was it for her as well.

            “I feel the same way, Nick.” She said softly, placing a gentle kiss to his paw. “Honestly, I _am_ a bit scared with how fast everything is moving for us, but…I don’t know, it just _feels_ _right_ when I think about us together, as mates, and I’m not that scared anymore.” She suddenly turned her face upward where she assumed Nick’s face was and gave him a shrewd look. “I still can’t believe it took a slip for you to tell me how you really feel.”

            Nick laughed nervously, despite the pleasure and joy her admission gave him. “Yeah, you’re never going to let me live that one down, are you?”

            “Not for many years to come!” The bunny confirmed cheerfully.

            “Oh, joy.” Nick remarked sarcastically, but the grin on his face was genuine. “You do realize we’re basically engaged now, right?”

            “Mmm.” Judy hummed as she released Nick’s paw, much to the fox’s disappointment, only to reach out for his tie once more. “Only if I do this.” With that statement, the impulsive bunny pulled on the fox’s tie, hard, causing him to be her level and gaining a yelp of surprise from him. With him now within easy reach, Judy tilted her chin upwards and rubbed it vigorously against Nick’s neck, stimulating the scent glands there.

            “What…?” Nick began in confusion before his nostrils flared slightly, catching the sudden increase in strength in Judy’s scent. His eyes widened in disbelief. “Are you marking me? In a janitor’s closet?”

            “Is that you complaining?” Judy asked, not deterred in the slightest from her current task.

            A deep growl began in Nick’s chest as his paws moved to grip tightly at Judy’s waist. “No.” Came his gruff answer as the fox let his instincts take over, rubbing the underside of his chin against her neck and shoulders as he began marking her with his own scent. What they were doing was something every mammal does when choosing a life mate; mark their chosen. In their modern day and age, most mammals prefered to give their intended a ring first, then mark them, or wait until after the wedding ceremony to mark their mates. However, marking another mammal was as good as a ring, telling all who walked by them that “I’m taken. I’m engaged. Look elsewhere.” Anyone in a five-foot radius would be able to tell who their mate was, and that they weren’t of the same species, or even the same class. It was bound to make things even more complicated for the couple.

            _‘Damn the consequences.’_ They both thought.

            They continued to mark each other, to soak their mate in their scent, for what felt like forever. In reality, it was only a few minutes of this very intimate act, before the knob to the door rattled, and it was swiftly opened. Both fox and rabbit gasped in shock, as did the lioness that opened the door.

            “I am so sorry!” The lioness nurse, her nametag read “Lauren”, was about to close the door back on the couple before their scents, the fact that they were different species—a prey and predator at that—and what they had been doing registered with her. “What…?”

            “Thank you so much for letting us out!” Nick said hurriedly as he straightened out his shirt and tie, which had been mused by Judy’s marking. “You see, me and my friend here had been rudely stuffed into this closet by a honey badger—you should really have a stern talking to with him, I believe his nametag said “Ted”—and couldn’t get out since we’re so short. Thanks again!” All this was said as Nick scooped up Judy into his arms and walked with haste away from the surprised and overwhelmed lioness and towards the elevators. All the while, Judy had her paws over her mouth, in a vain attempt to contain her giggles.

            Fortunately, they were the only mammals in the elevator as the doors closed, and Nick sighed in relief. He then gave the giggling bunny in his arms a stern glare. “I think we need to have a talk about “thinking before you hop”, Carrots.”

            “That was so much fun!” Judy burst out, dissolving into a fit of giggles.

            “What happened to keeping things on the down low?” Nick groused, but he wasn’t really upset. Not when he was covered in her scent, and vice versa. It sooth the possessive part of him that demanded Judy be his and his alone.

            “I don’t _care_ anymore!” Judy exclaimed with frustration. “I wanted to keep things a secret so we can spend uninterrupted time together, but that’s not happening because of this stupid case! We are hardly alone together, and when we are, it’s when we’re in public, and then we can’t do anything because of what I suggested. So, yeah, I’m done with keeping things a secret, Nick. I want us to go public. I’m more than ready for it.”

            Setting her down gently, Nick gave her a serious look that calmed the adrenaline still running through her veins. “Even ready to meet my father?”

            Wide violet eyes searched serious green, before Judy gave Nick a beaming smile. “Yes!”

            Giving her a lazy smile, one of his genuine ones, the fox kissed her briefly on the lips as he pressed the button for the lobby of the hospital. “So, I learned a little tidbit from Dr. Vandyke while you were waiting.”

            “What is it?”

            The smile the fox gave her this time was one of relief. “I’m not a savage.”

            “What?” Judy asked in quiet disbelief. “But, I thought…

            Nick nodded. “Me, too. He described me as being primal, rather than being a savage, since I am still rational even when I’m in that state. A true savage has no rational thought, and runs purely on instinct. Being a primal fox sounds a lot better than being a savage fox, don’t you think?”

            Judy observed Nick as he spoke, and noticed how genuinely _relaxed_ his body language appeared to be. It’s as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he could breathe a bit easier. In response, the part of her that clenched every time he was hurting slowly uncoiled itself, and she felt herself relax at his newfound ease. Taking his paw in hers, Judy gave him a bright smile. “I like it, too. But I always had a feeling you weren’t a true savage; I always felt safe with you.”

            Nick gave her a slow, lazy smile that did strange, pleasurable things to her. The fox was genuinely pleased. _‘The doctor is right. It feels incredible to have at least one mammal who doesn’t genuinely fear you.’_

            The elevator dinged and the fox and bunny walked out into the hospital lobby, paw-in-paw, not caring of the looks anyone gave them. In fact, most didn’t find it unusual, as they were used to the closeness between the two odd officers of the ZPD precinct one. It was only after they caught a whiff of the scents coming off of them that heads began to turn towards them in disbelief.

          The rumor mill of _Zootopia_ was about to be hit like never before.

~o.8.o~

“They really found themselves a real psycho this time.” Came Gary Wolford’s voice as he examined the photo of Twily in the sheep’s skin. It was pinned to a corkscrew board, with a few other photos of the dead ewe before and after he gruesome death.

            “You’re sure it’s a rabbit that did this?” Sasha Rhinowitz inquired as she stared in disgust at the photos.

            The gray wolf pointed at his nose. “It don’t lie. The scent coming from the letters is definitely rabbit, and it ain’t Hopps, either.”

            “Rabbits are so large in population, how are we ever going to pinpoint who did this…?” Sasha mused.

            “That’s Hopps and Wilde’s job.” Gary said as he looked at the photo of the ewe in her brown and blue uniform. “Our job is to find out who this poor ewe is. Did we get a hit on any missing ewes?”

            Sasha looked at the file given to her by the techs. “Yeah; one Miranda Woolson. She was reported missing from her job at a café called _Tasty Belles_ about two weeks ago. They have a picture of her. Her family resides in the Meadowlands, but precinct six didn’t have any leads.” _‘This Twily might be a psycho, but she’s good at leaving no trace.’_ The rhino looked at the letters on the table she was sitting at. _‘Except when it comes to her obsession: Dawn.’_ Picking up one of the letters, she reread it. “We should also head over to Happy Town. I think that’s where the body might be, if this letter is accurate.”

            “Ugh, great.” Gary wrinkled his snout at the thought of the smell a dead body would have. “Okay, let’s go.” With that, the two officers made their way out to the lobby of the precinct, only to be greeted by an overly excited cheetah.

            “Have you guys heard it yet? Have ya?” The bubbly cheetah asked in rapid succession.

            “No, I don’t think so.” Wolford laughed. “But I have a feeling you’re going to tell us.” Sasha nodded in agreement, equally amused. It was a known fact that Benjamin was a chronic gossip, and loved to keep everyone updated on the latest bits that floated around. However, if you expressly told him you didn’t want others to known, he was surprisingly good at keeping secrets. This was not the case in this situation.

            “Rumor hast it that Nick and Judy are engaged!” The cheetah burst, his happiness knowing no bounds.

            “W-what?!” Came the flabbergasted reactions of both rhino and wolf.

            Ben nodded his head vigorously. “Maxine just came from _Savannah Reginal_ for a regular check-up, and the whole place is turned on its _head_! No one knows why they were there, but word is going around that they went in as friends and came out as fiancés!! Some are saying that they were checking to see if it’s possible for them to have offspring together! Others are saying that Judy is pregnant from a one-night-stand and Nick is stepping up to the plate, which I don’t buy at all since Judy is too innocent for that! Another possibility is—”

            “Is to wait until they get to work tomorrow and ask them yourself.” Came the deep voice of Dwayne McHorn, his expression one of disapproval towards the gossiping cheetah. Said cheetah wilted under the intense stare.

            “Er, right. You’re right.” Clawhauser said in contrite. “I just got a little excited. I mean, they make such a cute couple, after all.”

            Dwayne’s expression softened as it was apparent the cheetah meant no harm. “Though I’m sure there’s a grain of truth in what you’re saying, it would be best not to speculate until we hear it or smell it from them ourselves. I don’t know about you guys, but I can remember how damaging rumors were in high school.” He and Sasha shared a meaningful look as they remembered the horrors the rumor mill had caused them their senior year.

            “Yeah…but they’re so _cute_ together!” Ben squealed.

            “Don’t let Hopps hear you say that.” Gary teased despite his unease. “You’ll have a permanent foot print on your back, curtesy of one angry rabbit.”

            “Oh, you’re right!” Ben covered his maw with his paws. “Please don’t tell her!”

            The three large mammals chuckled softly at the cheetah.

            “Don’t worry, Ben, we’ve got you covered.” Sasha said as she grabbed the files from Gary. “Come on wolf, let’s get going. We have a dead ewe to find.”

            “Those were my files, Sasha. Does your husband know how greedy you are?” The wolf grumbled as he followed his partner. He waved back at the other officers.

            “You don’t want me to answer that, Gary.” Came Sasha’s laughing voice from outside.

            “Gross.” Was the last word those inside the precinct could make out before the doors closed behind them.

            Dwayne shook his head at his sister’s antics, firmly blocking anything regarding her and her husband out of his mind.

            “Hey, Dwayne?” Came Ben’s curious voice?

            “What?”

            “If Judy and Nick really are a couple, what would you do?”

            “Why do you ask?”

            The cheetah fidgeted a bit. “Personally, I’m fine with interspecies relationships, but when I said my thoughts to another officer, he was disgusted by it. I know your close to Nick, so…”

            McHorn narrowed his eyes as he thought of who Ben might be talking about, but he couldn’t really think of anyone. Adonis Bogo had a strict no-prejudice policy that became even more enforced when the chief got over his own prejudice. Many who had such thoughts were wise in keeping them to themselves, as the cape buffalo was even more intolerant than before.

            Shaking himself mentally, the rhino focused on Clawhauser’s question. Honestly, he had never given interspecies relationships much thought, but knew he was never into such things himself. He was indifferent to it for the most part, but the cheetah was right about one thing; he and the fox were close. Not best friends, but he could say with confidence that they were _friends_ , and not merely co-workers.

            True friendship went beyond any prejudice and what others would think of him because of his support.

            The rhino exhaled slowly as he gave Ben his answer. “Whatever he does outside of work is his concern, but as a friend, I’ll have his back. If this turns out to be true, it’s about to get rough for the both of them.”

~o.8.o~

When Judy saw where Nick had drove them to, she became confused. “Nick? Why are we at the _Savannah Central Prison_?” She asked as she gazed out the window at the sad-looking holding facility. It was stationed in the poor part of Savannah Central, near the slums of Happy Town. A sigh from her mate drew her attention towards him, and the thought gave her a warm fuzzy feeling.

_‘My mate.’_

            “That’s where my dad has been for the last thirteen years.” Nick said in a sad tone, ears flat against his head.

            “What?” Judy was stunned.

            “My father is a good mammal, Carrots. He was frame for embezzlement of his own company when I was nineteen. I don’t know who it was, but I’m almost certain it was that zoril across the street from my dad’s place. He was jealous of all the business my dad was making.” Nick snarled, before taking a deep breath to calm himself. “He was a very talented tailor. His business was called _Wilde Threads_.” The fox chuckled at the name, and Judy gave a tiny smile. “He wanted to sell good clothing at super cheap so underprivileged mammals could get good jobs and get out of the slums. It was why his shop was so popular.

            “When they arrested him, there were a lot of mammals who protested, but no one listened. I’m almost certain someone bribed the judge, because the case made so sense!” Nick shook his head in disgust. “Mom and I visited all the time, but when she got sick, I…I was a very angry fox at the time, Judy, so I started to blame him. “Why is Mom always stressing? Why does she have to go through this alone? Why isn’t he _here_?” When she passed away, I…stopped visiting him.” He gazed straight ahead with vacant eyes. “I haven’t seen my dad in nine years…I don’t even know how he’ll react…”

            Judy couldn’t take it anymore and crawled into her mate’s lap, pulling him into a tight embrace. “Oh, Nick.” She said softly, tears leaking from her eyes as she rubbed her face against the fur of his neck. The fox eagerly returned the hug, taking in the heady mix of their scents. “I…I don’t even know what to say. Your father sounds like a very loving mammal, and I can’t imagine him rejecting you…just know that I’ll be here for you no matter what happens, okay?”

            “Thanks, Judy.” Nick whispered, his own eyes watery, but he managed not to keep the tears at bay. The pair shared a brief, sweet kiss before parting. The fox took a deep breath. “Let’s get this over with.”

            The pair exited the cruiser and made their way to the prison proper. It was unlike what they had encountered at _Fryst Dauða_ , with the security being a lot more relaxed. They even had their own receptionist and front desk, which was currently mammaled by a female pig.

            “How can I help you two, today?” The sow asked from behind the glass. The smile on her face wavered slightly as a feeling of unease washed over her, but she shook it off quickly.

            “I’m—we’re here to visit Edward Wilde.” Nick said in a respectful tone. It was a testament of how nervous he was that he reframed from any snarky comments.

            “Ah, Mr. Wilde.” The sow smiled in apology. “He’s actually no longer here.”

            “What?” Dread filled the stunned fox. “Is he…”

            “Oh, nothing like that!” The sow was quick to reassure. “He was released about a year ago or so for good behavior, and a lot of the guards vouched for him.” She leaned in closer to the glass separating her from the outside word. “If you ask me, I think he was framed. A fox as sweet as him? He had no place in a prison cell.” She took a closer look at Nick. “You look an awfully lot like him. Are you Nick Wilde?”

            Still stunned, the fox gave a mute nod.

            The sow smiled. “He talked a lot about you.” She then frowned at him. “Why didn’t you visit him?”

            “Please, we really need to speak with him.” Judy said in place of her fox. “Do you know where he lives?”

            “Oh wow! You’re Judy Hopps, aren’t?” The sow exclaimed in excitement. “Two celebrities in one day; that’s a first. Hm, I guess since you are both fellow cops, it should be okay. But please tell Mr. Wilde Ashleigh said hi, okay?” The sow was moving papers around as she spoke. Grabbing ahold of a pen and paper, she quickly wrote something down before extending it to the two through the little opening in the protective glass. “Here. This is where all his mail is being forwarded to.” Her nose twitched as she registered the oddity in their scents. “Hey, wait a second. Are you guys mates?”

            Not wanting to see if the sow would make things more difficult for them, Judy too the piece of paper and thanked the pig before she guided her mate out of the jail.

            Nick took the paper from her and read what was on it, his grip on the paper tightening as he stopped just outside the prison doors.

            “Do you know where he is?” Judy asked softly.

            The fox nodded, his voice a bit shaky as he spoke. “My old house, in Happy Town.”

~o.8.o~

The first thing to reach her was the stench. It stunk, wherever she was. Like rotten flesh. Immediately, dread began to well up within her and she forced her eyes open.

            Grey eyes took in her surroundings, and she found herself in the familiar setting of her bedroom. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut as her head throbbed, but forced herself out of bed and towards the light switch. Her ears remained folded against her back, wary of any sounds that may add to the pain.

            With a soft click, light flooded the room, revealing a nude brown bunny in a plain and sparsely decorated bedroom. Her underbelly was a light tan, and she had two white spots at the end of each ear. Giving no regard to her state of undress, the brown bunny made her way out of her bedroom and into the living room, where the stench was coming from. The lights were off, and with trepidation, she flipped the switch.

          Her living room looked the same as how she had left it a few hours ago, with a few exceptions. A few very _important_ exceptions. Her laptop was opened like she left it, but now it was on when she was sure she had turned it off. It wasn’t on any browser, just the desktop displaying a picture she and her family. Next was the trail of dried blood and maggots on her living room floor that led to the final piece; a large black plastic bag.

            “No.” The bunny whispered with a shake of her head, nose twitching rapidly. She made a move forward as she kept talking, her voice getting progressively louder with each word. “No, no, no, no! No!” Grabbing cleaning utensils from under the kitchen sink, she quickly cleaned up the mess on the floor, adding another trash bag to the first. Quickly putting on a robe, the rabbit ran out of her underground apartment and towards the end of the hall where the trash chute was. The halls were unusually deserted for this time of day, so no one was around to see her stuff the trash bags down the chute and run back to her apartment, tears streaming down her face. Once she was safely back inside her apartment, the brown bunny doe braced her back against the door and slide down to the floor as sobs overtook her.

            “Oh god, what did _she_ do? What did she _do_?” The bunny asked no one as she continued to cry, her dull claws digging into the sides of her head. “ _I_ didn’t do anything, there’s just _me_. _I_ didn’t do anything, there’s just _me_.” She chanted to herself with her eyes squeezed shut, her breathing slowing down. “ _Nothing_ happened, there’s just _me_. My name is Erica Skippson. There’s just _me_. _Nothing_ happened. My name is Erica Skippson. There’s just _me_.” She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, her nose ceasing its twitching. “ _Nothing_ _happened_.”

            All was quiet in the apartment for a while, until Erica opened her eyes once more. Her expression was vacant, and gave no hint to the knowledge of the events just moments prior. She glanced down at herself in a daze, not comprehending her state of dress, before glancing up to look at one of the numerous clocks in the apartment. This one was mounted on the wall directly across from the door. At last, a spark ignited in her grey eyes, as the bunny gave a small gasp.

            “I need to get ready for work!” Erica said as she quickly got up and headed to her room to get dressed, the events prior all but forgotten.

            After all, _Erica_ hadn’t done anything wrong.


	14. The Two Sides Of A Coin

Happy Town held Judy’s attention as she drove through the residential area, but not in the same manner the Outback Lands had. While the uniqueness of the Aussie district had mesmerized the bunny, Happy Town left her feeling stunned, sad; almost horrified by what she saw.

            Many, if not all of the buildings they passed, were outdated and in dire need of renovations. There were as many rundown and abandoned buildings as there were occupied, and even those looked neglected. Quick-fix patches of plywood and duct tape were evident on every building. Graffiti marked every surface and storefront. Be it street art, a gang tag, a speciesist slur, or a lewd symbol—they were everywhere. The sidewalks were also in disrepair, with cracks and grass sticking out of them. All this was shocking to the country bunny, but what surprised her the most was the dress of the mammals.

            She couldn’t understand why the males felt the need to wear such baggy clothing that it was nearly falling off of them, or why the females wore such tight clothing that revealed so much fur. Judy was sure her ears were red from all the fur she was seeing.

            “Not exactly what you expected in Zootopia, is it, Carrots?” Nick taunted, but the usual mocking tone that went with it when he teased her for her ignorance was lacking.

            “How can something like this be in Zootopia? And why haven’t we patrolled here before?” Judy asked as she warily eyed the streets. She was pretty sure she just saw something illegal happen right before her eyes, and was unnerved by the boldness of the lynx and mink involved, since they still had the police cruiser.

            “Every city’s got ‘em; ‘the slums’. Happy Town is it. And us smaller cops don’t patrol here because the crooks don’t find us intimidating. I know you can take down a rhino, Carrots,” the fox added at her glare, “but if you tell a bear to “freeze!”, is he really going to listen to you?” Nick said with a shrug. “Anyways, you don’t have ‘the slums’ in Bunny Burrow?”

            “One or two poor farms.” She admitted. “But not a whole residential area like this. This is…”

            “Home.” Nick said as he pointed to an old townhouse complex. Compared in the rest of the area, it was obviously in better condition and only had a bit of graffiti on it. It was a dull brown color that, at one time, may have had white trimmings. The steps leading to the door were slouched and in need of repair, but did their job nonetheless. “Park right in front of it.”

            Following his instructions, Judy pulled up in front of the townhouse marked 546 on Happy Lane, parked and turned off the car, before she turned to her mate. She noticed the pinched expression on his face. “What is it?”

            “I was thinking how Dad was able to get back into our old home, because I left it as soon as Mom died…and the answer is not a pleasant one.” Nick explained with a grimace.

            “And that is?”

            A nervous ear flick. “I may have neglected to mention I have a brother.”

            “A brother?!” Came Judy’s surprised exclamation.

            “My litter mate.” Nick elaborated. “We’re…not on good terms. After Dad got arrested, he immersed himself into his studies while I let mine declined. When I started to make a career of hustling and decided not to go college, that’s when he started looking down on me for my choices. When Mom died, our relationship had deteriorated so much that it wasn’t hard to walk away.” The fox rubbed his face with his paws. “It’s no wonder I’m going through all this shit; it’s punishment for what I’ve done to my family.”

            “No one deserves what you’re going through.” Judy said as she took Nick’s paw into hers once more. “When was the last time you saw him?”

            Nick was silent as he searched through his memories, staring straight ahead. “A week before I met you. I went to his house near The Meadowlands trying to patch things up with him. He didn’t want to hear any of it. Said he didn’t want his family exposed to me; didn’t want his kits to have a bad role model.” He sighed tiredly. “Three kits; two boys and one little girl. I’ve never met them.”

            Judy felt herself grow teary-eyed for the second time that day as she came to realize how much Nick was dealing with. Not only did he had society against him as a whole for just being a fox, but he also had family issues to deal with that were caused by said prejudice. All this did not even include what he was currently going through with his primal condition.

            _‘I must be strong.’_ Were Judy’s thoughts as she quickly dashed the tears away before they stained her fur. Squeezing the paw in hers, she smiled at her fox as he turned to look at her. She repeated the words she had said earlier at the jail. “Whatever happens, I’m here for you.” She gave him a brief peck on the lips. “Ready?”

            Nick released a slow breath, and tried to give her his usual smile. Instead, all he could muster was a nervous grimace. “I was born ready, Fluff.”

            Getting out of the car, Judy made sure the alarm was activated. She paused at the amused look Nick gave her. “What?”

            “Trust me, Carrots, no one around here is going to be coming within a mile radius of our giant cruiser. It’ll be fine.” He chuckled.

            “You never know, Nick.” She blushed a bit in embarrassment. “Besides, I rather err on the side of caution, instead of finding ourselves at the end of Bogo’s rants because we got our cruiser stolen when we were _off-duty_.”

            Shaking his head in amusement, Nick reached for Judy’s paw and the two made their way to the front door of 546 Happy Lane. Trekking up the four steps that led to the door, both off-duty officers stared at the door. Judy then turned her gaze to her fox, who’s ears were flickering nervously.

            “Nick?”

            “Right.” The fox grunted as he cleared his throat. He could only hear one mammal inside the home, but with how nervous he was, he couldn’t concentrate enough to make out a scent. All he knew was that there was a fox in there, and it could either be his father or his brother. Taking a deep breath and triple checking his control _just in case_ , Nick brought up a paw and knocked firmly on the door.

            Some rustling was heard by both of them from the other side, and then a masculine voice called out. “Brody, is that you?” The voice asked and the sounds got louder. Besides Judy, Nick froze at the sound of the voice. The door knob started to jiggle before the door was opening. “You’re a bit early. Not that I mind, but I know how Vi—”

            The voice cut off abruptly as the door revealed a startled older renyard. He was dressed in a pair of tan slacks and an untucked white button-up. His fur was a few shades darker than Nick’s, with a few grey hairs lining his muzzle. Perched on said muzzle was a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. Sapphire blue eyes were wide with shock. His maw opened slowly, his voice coming out in a soft whisper. “Nicholas…” Slowly, a paw reached up and covered his maw as his expression crumpled, ears flat, tears quickly forming in his eyes. “My son…, it’s really you…”

            Nick stood frozen, taking in the fox he hadn’t seen for nearly a decade, who he’d been too ashamed to show his face to. His eyes greedily took in everything about his father, noting the differences age and jail time had given the older fox. The familiar scent of his father is what knocked him out of his trace, filling his eyes with tears. Like all foxes, it was slightly musky, but underneath it was a scent that belonged solely to Edward Wilde—like cedar wood mixed with new fabric.

            Nick tried to swallow passed the lump in his throat. “Dad—”

            The younger fox was pulled into a tight embrace by Edward before any other words could be said, and Nick returned the hug just as enthusiastically. Edward affectionately nuzzled his son’s cheek, taking in the scent he had been deprived of for so many years. While it was different, it was easily ignored as he bathe in the warmth of being reunited with his estranged son. “My boy…!” He choked out as tears streamed into the fur around his eyes.

            A high pitched whine was forming in Nick’s throat. His throat wouldn’t work prperly, his tongue swollen. All he could do was hold on desperately as his emotions overwhelmed him, doing his best to not completely breakdown again. It had been a stressful few days, and the relief of seeing his father again…no words could describe what he was feeling. So he nuzzled his father back, taking comfort in the fact that he felt safe for the first time in a long time.

            Having let go of her mate’s paw the moment she saw the older reach out for a hug, Judy watched the scene before her with teary eyes and a huge smile. Both foxes were nuzzling the other, their tails wagging furiously with their emotions. The only thing unusual about the scene was Nick’s constant whine, but that was understandable given that he was a primal fox. Somehow, she just knew it would end up like this. From what Nick had told her, and what Ashley had said, she knew the Edward Wilde would have welcomed her fox with open arms instead of turning him away.

            Edward suddenly laughed joyfully as he pushed Nick by the shoulders so he could get a better look at him. “Look at you! You’re all grown up!” He cupped his son’s face with both paws before pulling him into another hug, though it was much shorter than the first. He made sure to give Nick a parental mark on his forehead, much to the younger fox’s embarrassment. That’s when the older fox noticed Judy.

            “Who’s this young doe?” Edward asked his son curiously, his expression kind.

            “This is Judy Hopps, Dad.” Nick said with a warm smile and gestured for the bunny to come closer as they broke their hug. Edward took note of it, how different the fox before him was from the angry young adult years prior. The older fox looked back at the bunny once more, his gears turning. That’s when the name rang a bell.

            “Judy Hopps? As in the first rabbit of the ZPD?” Edward ask with a smile.

            “That’s right, Mr. Wilde.” The bunny beamed at him as she extended her paw. “It’s an absolutely pleasure to meet you.”

            “Likewise, officer.” The older fox replied kindly as he shook her paw. “What can I assist you with today?”

            “Oh no, this isn’t business.” Judy assured. “This is a personal visit. I’m here with Nick.”

            “Dad.” Nick said, gaining Edward’s attention once more. The older fox watched with intrigue as his son took the bunny’s paw in his and brought her closer to him. “She’s my mate.” Nick stated proudly, his chin held high, as he made eye contact with his father.

            Sapphire blue eyes widened slightly in surprise, not at all expecting that. His eyes then softened and he gave the couple a warm smile as something click in his mind again. _‘That’s why his scent is different. They’ve marked each other.’_ “Congratulations, Nicholas; you two make a beautiful couple.” Gesturing to them to follow him inside, Edward gave them a warm smile, his eyes still red from crying. “Come, let’s take this inside, where it’s more comfortable. Would you two like anything to drink?”

            As they followed the older tod, Judy noticed that Edward’s tail had the iconic white tuff of fur at the end of it. Nick must have gotten his coloring from his mother.

            “Just water, for the both of us.” Nick said as he let Judy enter before him, closing the door behind him as he went. Childhood memories merged with his mother’s final moments and the following fight with his brother, Brody. It was all very bittersweet for the younger tod.

            “Two waters, coming up. Take a seat while I get them for you.” Edward’s voice said from the kitchen.

            “I can help, Dad.”

            “I said sit, Nicholas.” Came the firmer, yet still kind, command.

            Feeling like a kit, Nick ushered Judy into the living room that was made for mammals of their size. The couch was a dull green, just like the fox cop remembered, and just as comfy. Taking seat by the armrest, Judy took hers right next to her fox, their paws still intertwined. She could tell by his tells that Nick was nervous, relieved, guilty, and joyful all at the same time and didn’t know which one to focus on. Peaking at his eyes, she saw his pupils quivering, giving her an idea of just how overwhelmed he was. Squeezing gently the paw in hers, she spoke in a voice so low that it was even difficult for _her_ ears to catch—but knew that Nick would have no problem picking up with his sensitive ears.

            “It’s alright, Nick.”

            Ears flat, Nick quickly placed a kiss of thanks to Judy’s forehead before Edward walked into the living room, a glass of water in each paw.

            “Here you go, kits.” The older fox said as he handed each their beverage. He then took a seat in the fox-sized La-Z-Buck chair, sighing softly as he reclined. Once he was comfortable enough, he refocused his attention on his son and his _mate_. He was still trying to wrap his mind around that one.

            “Dad…” Nick swallowed passed the lump in his throat that didn’t want to go away, still getting used to being able to say that word again. “How long have you been out of prison?”

            “Hm,” Edward rubbed his chin with a paw, “about six months now.”

            Judy’s face scrunched up in confusion at this as she turned to look at Nick. “But didn’t Ashleigh say he was released about a year ago?”

            A soft chuckle from Edward brought the couple’s attention back to the older fox. “Ashleigh the sow, right? She has a habit of exaggerating facts when she gets excited.”

            “Oh.” The bunny then smiled. “She says hi, by the way.”

            Edward’s ears perked up at this. “Really? Maybe I should visit then. She was a sweet girl, and most of the guards were very friendly. Hm…”

            While Judy was a bit surprised by this, Nick couldn’t help but be amused. Only his father would be the one fox to make nice with his own guards.

            “Anyways, how did you two meet?” Edward shook himself out of his revere. “All I know is that you two solved the Nighthowler case and that Nicholas became the first fox cop in the city.” The last part was said with no small measure of pride, sapphire eyes gleaming proudly.

            The fact that his father was proud of him made Nick’s throat close up once more, and so Judy took up the mantle in retelling of how a naïve country bunny met a sly city fox, and how they saved the city together. When she got to the part where Bellewether was arrested, Nick took over. His Dad didn’t need to know that there was something wrong with his son. And while Nick no longer felt like a complete monster thanks to Viktor’s explanation, he still wasn’t exactly normal, and that bothered him the most.

            Judy bit her lip to keep quiet as Nick lied to his father. She didn’t think it was right, but her fox had the right to decide who he wanted to tell and when. She decided that she’d talk with Nick after their visit was over.

            When they were done with their story, Edward was staring at them in shock. “And that’s how the two of you met? Really?”

            “Really, Mr. Wilde.” Judy confirmed with a smile.

            “That sounds like something from the movies.” Edward said with amusement. “And please, call me Edward. You’re practically my daughter, at this point.”

            Judy felt herself flush pleasantly at that, a bright smile on her face. “Thanks, Edward.”

            “You’re really okay with this?” Nick asked with disbelief as he gestured between him and his mate. While he was relieved and thrilled about it, it was still hard for him to grasp just how easy it was for his father to accept him, to accept them.

            “As a father, my primary concern is the happiness of my kits.” Edwards said softly, offering the couple a warm smile. “If being mated to a rabbit brings my son happiness, then I am happy.” He met Judy’s gaze. “I can tell by how much Nicholas has changed from the angry kit I remember, that you are _exactly_ what he needed, Judy.”

            “I’m so sorry, Dad.” Nick suddenly burst out; the sudden need to apologize overwhelming him. His emotions were rippling through him, and he didn’t even care that his pupils were given away his condition. If his father noticed, he didn’t mention it as the two foxes locked gazes. “I wanted to visit you, but I was so _ashamed_ of what I’d become. It was exactly the opposite of what you wanted for us, and I just…I couldn’t face you knowing I’d disappointed you just like I did Mom.”

            As the younger fox was saying all of this, Edward had gotten out of his seat and made his way to his son. He felt the sudden shift in the air around Nick, the subtle edge of danger. While unnerved and confused by it, his parental instincts were far stronger than that of fear. So it was without any hesitance that Edward knelt by his son and brought him into a tight hug. Both of them were crying once at this point. “Nicholas…you were always such a silly kit. Yes, your mother and I wanted more for you than what society gives to foxes, but we would never, _ever_ forsake you. I love you, my boy. I know your mother would be just as proud as I am.”

            It was a moment before the foxes calmed down once more, and even then the two foxes stayed close together as the couple scooted over to make room for the older fox. They enjoyed each other’s company in silence, but ultimately, it was Nick who broke the silence. It was something he had overlooked because of his shock, but now it was at the forefront of his mind.

            “Earlier, it sounded like you were expecting someone.” Nick began, knowing full well who it was his father had been expecting. “Who was it?”

            Edward gave a soft sigh. “Brody and the kits. His mate, Jessica, if visiting her parents today, so they are coming over for a bit.” He turned his confused gaze to Nick. “What happened between the two of you? You used to be joined by the tail, but when I asked him about you, all he said was that he hadn’t seen you in years. I found out that you became a cop from the news! What happened to my boys?”

            Nick rubbed his face with his paws as he sighed as well. This wasn’t something he wanted to tell has father, and he was a bit peeved that his brother lied to the older fox, but pushed it aside. His dad had a right to know this, at least. “You know that Brody is one of the most respectable foxes in Zootopia, having his own business like you did, Dad. He worked hard to get to where he is now. Having a criminal brother would have held him back, or ruined all his hard work. I tried to sort things out with him, but it was before I became a cop.” Nick shrugged and gave his father a smile he had worn most of his life. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Dad. We’ll sort things out.”

            Edward didn’t look convinced, but decided to let it go for now. He was reunited with his other son, he was a free mammal once more, and it was a beautiful day. _‘Family issues can wait until later.’_

            “Dad!” A panicked voice called from outside the front door, the knob jiggling as it was opened, caused all three of them to become alert, ears straight up. Keys could be heard as the intruder rushed into the living room. “I saw the police car up front! Is everything okay?! Are you—”

            _‘Or it can happen now.’_ Edward thought as he took in the sight of his oldest son, frozen in shock as brothers made eye contact.

            Nick stood up slowly as he regarded his brother cautiously, his mask slipping instinctively into place. Unconsciously, he put himself in front of Judy, shielding her from the other fox. He spoke evenly, his face neutral.

            “Brody.”

~o.8.o~

“So, what do you think?”

            Gary Wolford’s ears perked slightly at the question, and he turned his head towards his partner. He was sitting comfortably in the passenger seat of their cruiser, while Sasha was at the wheel, eyes straight ahead.

            “Think what? Of this case?” The grey wolf questioned. The drive to Happy Town took about twenty minutes from the station, and most of the drive had been done without any talking, the radio on some music channel Gary wasn’t really listening to.

            “About Nick and Judy.” Sasha clarified, eyes on the road. A flick of one of her small ears, however, gave way to her unease and curiosity.

            Gar paused a moment before answering. “It’s a little weird, I suppose. All interspecies relationships are, in my opinion.”

            “That’s it?”

            Wolford frowned. “What are you getting at, Rhinowitz?”

            “You don’t think it’s, well, wrong?” She hedged as she made a turn. “They’re not _just_ an interspecies couple, but a _pred-and-prey_ couple at that!” She sighed heavily through her nostrils. “It’s not natural.”

            Knowing that this was a sensitive and controversial subject, Gary chose his words carefully. “We’re all entitled to our own opinions, Sasha, so I’m not going to tell you what you should think or not, but aren’t you friends with Hopps?”

            There was a moment of hesitation before Rhinowitz nodded in agreement. The sign signifying that they were entering Happy Town, otherwise known as “The Slums”, passed over them.

            “Remember that before you tell her she can’t be with the fox because it makes you uncomfortable.” Gary stated bluntly as the rhino pulled up on the side of the road, on the corner of Fun Time Avenue and Happy Trail. “Remember that before you tell her she can’t be happy.”

            Getting out of the car, Wolford focused on the task at hand. Admittedly, he may have been a bit harsh with Sasha, but he had no patience for that sort of thing, and he wasn’t going to hold her hoof; she was old enough to make her own decisions. If that included ending a friendship, that was on her. Glancing at the road signs, the wolf officer snorted at the irony. _‘This place is anything but happy.’_

            Inside the car, Sasha squeezed her eyes shut as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. She let out a slow breath before letting it go completely, grabbed her phone, and got out of the car. She approached her partner from behind, who had his back facing her. Choosing to ignore what happened in the cruiser, she focused on the information on her phone.

            “The letter dated almost two weeks ago said that the body was dumped somewhere in this area because the suspected wanted to frame preds.” Sasha stated, rehashing information they both knew.

            Gary nodded, not looking at his partner. “It’s probably still here. Mammals in this part of town are really good at ignoring things.”

            “But the stench of a rotting body?”

            “You can smell the trash from here, Sasha, and you’re not a pred.” Wolford pointed to himself. “Imagine the level of vile things I’m smelling right now. No pred would go near this willingly.” His muzzle scrunched up as he sniffed in the direction of the alley between the two streets. “It’s here alright.”

            “I’ll never get used to how good that schnoz of yours is.” Sasha said with bemusement.

            A prideful smirk made its way on Gary’s muzzle. “Best nose in all of Zootopia, last I heard.”

            Sasha sighed. “Quit bragging and start sniffing, mutt.”

            “Yeah, yeah.” Gary waved her off as he made his way into the alley, not at all effected by the species slur. The two had been partners for three years now, and while they didn’t always see eye-to-eye, there was a level of respect there that negated any bad blood that could form between the two.

            Closing his eyes, the wolf sniffed the air, focusing on the scents. It was disgusting, and he couldn’t help but let loose a whine with how bad it was, but he wasn’t a part of the ZPD for nothing. Pushing down the urge to gag, Wolford worked through the nauseous scent of garbage and refuse, and focused in on the disgustingly sweet, metallic scent of rotting flesh. Opening dark hazel eyes, his gaze landed on a pile of trash before him.

          “Gloves!” He called back to his partner with a paw outstretched behind him, his eyes focused on his target. There were the sounds of footsteps behind him, the sound of the car door opening, and then footsteps again.

            “Ugh, it stinks.” Sasha muttered as she placed the wolf-sized gloves in her partner’s paw. Her other hoof had a video camera in it.

            “Times that by a hundred, and you might get an inkling of what I’m going through.” The wolf grunted as he slipped the gloves on. Stepping forward, he started moving the trash aside. His sensitive ears picked up a soft “click”. Sasha had begun recording.

            Removing another bag, Gary dropped it in surprise, shock by what it revealed. Gagging, the wolf had to turn away from the sight as he retched onto the dirty concrete ground, emptying himself of his breakfast. “Damnit…!”

            “You can head back to the cruiser.” Rhinowitz suggested half-heartedly, already knowing the answer.

            “I’m good.” Wolford grunted, recovering quickly. It happened all the time; he was used to it.

            Sasha sighed and got closer to the scene, being mindful to side-step the bile on the ground. Camcorder in hoof, she took a peak at the body, making sure the device got all of it.

            “ _Holy horns and crack!_ ”

            Because Gary had the best nose in the business, their squad did a lot of tracking; specifically, with dead bodies. Every now and then they’d track a missing person, but unfortunately for them, Gary’s talent lied with those of the dearly departed.

            No matter how many times she saw a dead mammal, Sasha Rhinowitz would never get used to it. In her many years of being a cop, this was by far the worst she’d ever seen.

            It vaguely resembled the body of a sheep. The exposed skull indicating that it was definitely a prey mammal about the size of an ewe. It was definitely skinned, with the red muscles—that were covered with wriggling and squirming maggots—revealed. The hooves were missing, the ends of the limbs jagged from a botched cut.

            “Call the coroner.” Gary grunted as he turned away from the carcass. “I think we found Miranda Woolson.”


	15. The Rift Between Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I read Naruto, I've always been fascinated with the bond that can form between brothers. Brody and Nick's relationship is nowhere near that of Itachi's and Sasuke, but I had to add some type of sibling relationship into the story. I also like his interaction with Vivian. So cute^^

“Brody.”

            Judy peaked from behind her fox to take a look at the fox her mate called “brother”. He was around the same height as Nick, but looked exactly like his father. A darker coat, sapphire blue eyes, and a white-tipped tail. It definitely reinforced her suspicions that Nick got his coloring from his mother. He was dressed in a red polo and tan slacks, looking every bit the business mammal Nick had described him as. She watched as the shock quickly faded from his face, only to be replaced with dislike and apprehension. It made the grey doe frown at the blue-eyed tod.

            “Nick.” Brody said evenly, his voice a tad deeper than his brother’s, but just as even. The older of the two gazed at his younger brother with dislike, but felt nervous for some reason. There was something in the room that was making him weary, and he didn’t like it. Especially with his kits so close by. It was with a flat tone of voice that he asked his question with. “What are you doing here?”

            At his brother’s tone, Nick’s mask fell in place. “I went to the prison to visit dad, and found out he was released early. They gave me the address.”

            Brody snorted in disgust as he walked further into the townhouse, arms folded. “I thought they were supposed to be strict with personal information.”

            “I’m his son, and a cop. I have access to that information.” Nick replied coolly, masking the hurt he felt at his brother’s words. He felt small paws on his twitching tail and calmed down at his mate’s touch. He hoped Judy stayed out of the brewing argument. His brother didn’t have the most flattering view of cops, or prey mammals in general.

            “So they really made you a cop, huh?” Brody shook his head, and then sneered. “You didn’t bribe anyone, did you? This would be your greatest scam, yet; the whole ZPD!” The last part was layered in sarcasm.

            “Believe it or not, I worked my tail off in the Academy fair and square.” Nick replied evenly.

            “I’m sure.” Brody looked away from Nick, his eyes landing on Judy by chance. He felt hate well up within him. Nick saw where his eyes landed, and braced himself, his hackles slightly raised. “And why is she here? After all the things prey have done to this family? What she has done to predators on her own?” He took satisfaction in the bunny’s wilted and guilty expression. _‘Serves her right.’_

            Nick took a breath to calm himself. “She didn’t know what she was saying at the time, Brody. She fixed it in the end. It’s in the past.”

            “Not when my kits come home _crying_ because the other children _picked on them for_ _being preds_.” Brody growled, teeth bared. Judy gasped at that, tears in her eyes, and burning sapphire locked in on her. He unfolded his arms and pointed a claw-tipped finger at her. “That’s right, and it’s all your fault!”

            “Don’t talk to her like that!” Nick snarled, his control slipping as his instincts identified his brother as a threat to his mate. “Don’t blame her for another mammal’s actions.”

            Unnerved by the sudden sense of danger coming from Nick, Brody took a step back, but steeled himself. His eyes narrowed as he finally registered the mixed scent of the two. “Are you shitting me? You’re mated to a _cute_ bunny?” The way he spat the word “cute” made it more than clear it was used as the insult Judy hated. “Is that why you became a cop? So every chance you got, you could f—”

            “Brody!!” Edward finally interrupted, appalled and humiliated that his eldest would use such language, and towards _family_ no less. He had let them talk, hoping that if they got it out of their system, things would settle down after that. It had been hopeful wishing on his part. The older fox had cringed at the skepticism from his oldest, but he drew the line at speciesism. He had been too shocked by the use of the word “cute” to react the first time, but found his voice soon enough. He did not, and would never, allow any profanity in his house. “That is _not_ how I taught you to speak to another mammal, and certainly not to family! Apologize to your brother and his mate, _now!_ ”

            Embarrassed and contrite that he had acted such a way in front of his father, Brody cast his gaze away from his brother, ears flat against his skull. He went to apologize when he froze. In fact, Edward froze as well. The feeling that a very dangerous mammal was in their presence washed over the two, and both glanced up, surprised at the source.

            Nick was growling furiously at his brother, burning emeralds locked onto Brody, his pupils nothing but vertical slits. His paws were clenching and unclenching at his side in an effort to control himself. “Don’t. Call. Her. _Cute_.” He snarled out each word, unable to stop himself. _‘How dare he insult my mate!!’_

            Brody stared at his brother, having never seen him in such a state of rage. He had never seen another _mammal_ in such a fit of rage. The oldest of the Wilde sons had experienced fear many times in his life. Fear of rejection. Fear of losing his business. Fear for his family. For the first time in his life, he felt fear of his _brother_.

            Small paws tugged on Nick’s tail, drawing his enraged eyes towards the bunny behind him. Edward and Brody held their breaths, fearing the worst to happen. They were surprised when Nick just stared at her as she stood to her feet, bringing herself closer to him until she was hugging her fox.

            “It’s okay, Nick.” She said softly. “Calm down, he didn’t mean it. You don’t have to protect me; I’m not in danger.” She slowly stroked the fur behind his neck, feeling his muscles start to relax. “That’s it, there we go. Everything’s okay.”

            One moment, Nick was in her arms, and then next he was carefully pushing her away. Keeping his gaze on the ground as he passed by his father and brother, he made his way to the still-opened front door.

            “Papa?”

            Nick stopped abruptly and stared wide-eyed at the female kit that stood in the door way, her amber eyes gazing curiously at him. By her coat, it was obvious she was a silver fox. The fur on her arms, legs, tail, and ears was a pitch black, while the rest of her coat was a silvery grey. Just like her father, her tail had a white tip that contrasted sharply with the rest of her melanistic coat. She was dressed in a light purple dress with a little purple bow on one of her ears. She couldn’t have been more than seven-years-old, and she was absolutely beautiful. Instinctively, Nick knew this was his niece, and he felt his breath hitch.

            Brody felt an icy grip in his chest. His little girl was in the way of his very angry brother, the same brother that he was currently terrified of. He didn’t trust Nick, hasn’t for many years, and especially now with the way he had snapped at him. If he hurt his little girl…

            Amber eyes became filled with worry, yet still they held no fear. “Are you okay, mister?”

            Ashamed of himself and his loss of control, Nick averted his gaze from the curious kit. He was calmer, but still very much upset and hurt, and didn’t want his niece’s first impression of him to be one of anger. Instead, he approached her, ignoring Brody’s warning growl, and patted her on the head. This gained him an annoyed, yet still curious, look from the young vixen. “I’m fine.” He whispered, not trusting his voice. He knew she heard him when her ears tilted towards him. “Just going for a walk.” And then he was out the door, gaze down towards the ground, and paws in his pockets. He had no destination in mind, just “away.”

            The silver fox kit looked after the strange fox’s departing form, an expression of worry still on her face. A second later, she yelped in surprise as she was suddenly scooped up from behind and into her father’s arms. “Papa! Don’t do that, you scared me!”

            “Are you hurt, Vivian? Did he hurt you?” Brody asked as he inspected his daughter for any injury. Finding none, he gave her a stern look. “I told you and your brothers to stay in the car!”

            Vivian’s ears drooped at the scolding. “But Papa…you were taking so long, and we were worried about Grandpa.” She nuzzled a little under his chin. “I’m sorry.”

            Brody just took in her scent, reassuring himself that she really was okay.

            “I’m sorry about that.” Judy said softly, gaining the attention of all the foxes left in the room. Vivian ducked closer to her father’s chest, suddenly shy in the presence of the strange rabbit. Judy’s gaze, however, was focused slowly on Brody as she spoke, sadness evident in her tone. “He…has a condition now, and sometimes he overreacts to things. Especially when he feels those he cares about are being threatened; be it verbally or physically. He didn’t mean to frighten you, though.”

            “Is he…will he be okay?” Edward asked as his parental instincts pushed through the shock, and Judy turned her gaze towards the older fox.

            “He’ll be fine.” She reassured him. _‘I’ll make sure of it.’_ She then gave him a wiry smile. “It was nice meeting you, Edward, but I should probably get going and find my silly fox. We’ll stop by to visit from time-to-time.”

            Judy gave Edward a brief hug, who hugged her back, still in shock. She then made her way to the front door, but paused near Brody. Her paws were trembling a bit. She was furious, heartbroken, and had a few choice words that she wanted to yell at her mate’s brother. However, the curious kit looking down at her kept her from losing her cool. Instead, she kept her body facing forward.

            “On our first case,” she began without looking at the fox, “Nick and I nearly died more than a dozen times.” Her statement made Brody suck in a sharp breath of surprise. “Don’t let grudges keep you two apart. We’re police officers. We put our life on the line every day. Don’t wait for him to be dead before you decide to make amends.” And with that, Judy walked out of the Wilde home, leaving behind to a torn fox.

            “Papa?” Vivian asked softly a few seconds after the strange bunny had left, afraid she was still in trouble. But she was curious about the things that had just happened, and wanted to know. “Who was that bunny and that strange fox? He looked like Grandma from that photo you showed me.” She titled her muzzle up so she could look her father in the eyes.

            Brody’s brow furrowed, focusing completely on his kit. He’d deal with what happened later. “I’m sorry about that, princess. Did he frighten you?” He watched as his daughter’s expression morphed into one of confusion, and was confused in turn.

            “But, Papa, why would he scare me?” Her expression then became worried again. “Didn’t you feel it? He was sad.” She then patted her chest softly. “So sad, it hurt my heart.”

~o.8.o~

As Judy ran down the sidewalk, she absently noted the nice-looking fox-sized white sedan parked behind her cruiser. _‘Probably Brody’s.’_ She thought absentmindedly. However, the thought of that fox brought back her anger and the fact that her mate was missing, and Judy gritted her teeth. She didn’t even know if she was going in the right direction.

            “Stupid fox!” She muttered under her breath as she slowed her pace into a jog. She scanned her surroundings for any sign of her fox, and cursed herself for not leaving faster. “The least he could have done was wait for me…!”

            Passing by an alleyway, the last thing she expected was a pair of fox pairs grabbing a hold of her and pulling her into said alley. With a startled yelp, she found herself bound tightly within strong arms against a muscled torso. Before she could think of struggling, the scent of Nick washed over her, erasing her panic.

            “Nick!” She hissed, her heart still racing. “Don’t do that! You scared me!” She huffed in annoyance, and tried to wiggle out of his grip, but it remained firm. When she felt his wet nose press into the side of her neck, Judy couldn’t help the blush that settled upon her cheeks and ears at the feel of his hot breath against her fur. “Nick?” She asked softly when he still hadn’t spoken. Tilting her head back, she was able to get a glimpse at his expression, and it made her heart ache.

            His expression was one of both guilt and pain, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to focus on just her scent. With his ears pinned flat against his skull, he looked pitiful, though she’d never tell. She could feel him begin to tremble around her. In the shadow of the alley, with Nick’s back pressed against the wall, only a mammal with night vision would have been able to easily spot them.

            “Oh, Nick.” She murmured softly as she placed a paw on his muzzle. This finally got an audible reaction from the fox.

            “Judy…” He whimpered. “I almost attacked him…my own brother.”

            _‘He didn’t seem to have any trouble attacking you verbally.’_ She wanted to say, but knew that wouldn’t help any. Instead, she focused on soothing her fox. Turning around in his arms was a challenge, but she managed somehow, and wrapped her arms tightly around Nick’s neck. With her maw close to his ears, she kept her tone gentle. “Shh, Nick. You didn’t attack him, though. He’s fine, and so is your father. They are fine _because_ of you; because you have _control_.”

            “But—”

            “No buts, mister.” Judy said as she pulled back to meet Nick’s pained gaze with a firm and determined one of her own. “Your brother was _purposely_ trying to get you upset. A normal fox may have even thrown a punch if someone bad-mouthed their mate. Heck, I know of a few bunnies who have gotten into fights for that reason—my dad included.” She leaned in so that their noses were touching. “You didn’t. You growled, defended me, and then left before anything else could happen.” She gently rubbed her nose against his as she closed her eyes. Her next sentence came out in a whisper as she tried to be as sincere as she could, to show her fox that she was being honest. “I’m so proud of you…”

            With a whine escaping his lips, Nick tilted his snout just so, and then they were kissing. It was not desperate. It was not frantic. It was slow, sensuous, and filled with the fox’s gratitude to his mate. Already he could feel his guilt ebbing a bit as a result of her words, her scent, her taste…. She was everything he needed and everything he didn’t deserve.

            Parting with a gasp, the two panted for a bit as they caught their breath. Somehow, in the midst of their kissing, Judy had ended up with her back against one of the walls of the alley, Nick looming intimidatingly over her. Not that she minded. In fact, she loved feeling small and vulnerable with him. _Only_ with him.

            Nick watched as a decidedly foxish smirk flitted across Judy’s face. “Of course, if it weren’t for his daughter being there, I would have given him a piece of my mind. With my feet.” The fox choked out a rough laugh at that, and gave her another peck on the lips for being so cute. He then retreated a bit so that the bunny was no longer pressed up against the wall, but he kept his arms around her.

            Judy looked up at him with a curious expression then. “Speaking of your niece, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a fox that color before.”

            “It’s like the fox version of a black panther.” Nick explained, content with not moving from their little refuge in the alley. “It’s the melanistic version of a red fox. I don’t remember my side of the family having the gene, so she must of have gotten it from her mother’s side.”

            “Oh.” Judy said. “I didn’t know that.”

            Nick chuckled. “You don’t know a lot of things about foxes, sweetheart.”

            Judy nuzzled her face into Nick’s chest. “I know a lot of things about _you_.”

            Nick didn’t disagree. He merely kissed the top of her head, not wanting to move.

So, of course, it was Judy who ended their embrace. Looking up at her fox, she giggled at his pouting face. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Why don’t you wait here, and I’ll get the cruiser?”

            The fox smiled gratefully at his bunny. He didn’t think he would be able to show his face back there any time soon. “Sounds like a plan. What are you in the mood for?”

            “Nothing too fancy. So how fast food?”

            “What is this? Carrots? In the mood for fast food?”

            “Shut it, Wilde.”

            “Yes, ma’am.” Nick chucked as he watched his bunny jog out of the alley. When he was sure she was gone, the fox released a sigh that could have come from the depths of his soul, it was so long, as he leaned against a wall in the alley. The guilt that his bunny had soothe away slowly came back in her absences, but it wasn’t as strong as before.

            _‘I can’t believe I almost attack Brody…and in front of Dad, too!’_ Nick lamented as he dragged a paw over his face. _‘I can’t afford to let other mammals’ words get to me, especially in regards to Carrots. It would make it too easy for them to label me as…a beast, if nothing else.’_ He thought, recalling how Judy stressed that he wasn’t a monster. He smiled at her determination briefly, but quickly grew frustrated with himself.

            “I hate this.” He growled aloud. _‘When I’m the target, I can keep in control. I’m used to others looking down on me. But when my friends or my mate are targeted…’_ He thought of the recent and much older occurrences of such times, and could not stop the snarl that left his maw, or his bared teeth, at the thought. He then stopped, before sighing tiredly. “I really need to control this.”

            The familiar sound of the cruiser he and Judy shared tickled his ears and Nick made his way to the mouth of the alley after taking a breath to steady himself. As soon as he was out in the open, his mate pulled up in their overly large car. The windows for the passenger side rolled down, and Judy’s smiling face greeted him from the driver’s seat.

            “Get in!” She beamed at him.

            Shaking his head in amusement, that warmth in his chest firmly taking root, Nick crouched down low. In the next second, he was airborne and gracefully went through the opened window that was more than large enough for him. Landing on his feet on the seat, he looked up to find Judy staring at him in awe.

            Head tilted to the side in confusion, he asked, “What?”

            “How are you that graceful?”

            Sitting down and buckling up, Nick whipped out his shades and smirked at his bunny; he knew the answer to that. “It’s a primal thing.”

            Judy merely shook her head with a smile, glad that Nick’s sass was back.

~o.8.o~

The next morning, Nick was up and ready, waiting at the entrance of his apartment building at six o’clock in the morning, sharp. Judy had taken the cruiser home that evening, so it was his turn to wait for a ride to work.

            After their eventful morning yesterday, the two had decided on spending the rest of their day indoors. So, after picking up some fast food for the both of them, they had retreated to _Casa de Wilde_ , and spent the rest of the afternoon watching bad movies until it was nearly late into the evening. At first, Nick had been apprehensive of being alone with Judy, but it had been fairly easy to just keep their displays of affection to light kissing. It made him relax a bit more, but then again, winter had yet to arrive, either.

Stifling a yawn, the fox waved at one of his early-rising neighbors; a calico cat. She usually waved back, but today, she quickly turned away from him and ignored him as she jogged by, headphones lodged in her ears.

            _‘Odd.’_ Nick thought as his eyes narrowed. His sleepy brain, however, could not figure out why she would react in such a way. He didn’t have much time to contemplate it, because right then, Judy pulled up in their cruiser. _‘After coffee.’_ He told himself mentally as he all but crawled into the passenger seat of the car. _‘I’ll figure it out after coffee.’_

            “Good morning!” Judy greeted in her usual peppy way, earning a grunt from the fox. Smiling in amusement, the bunny handed her fox the cup of coffee she had gotten from Snarlbucks on the way. “Here you go, sleepyhead.”

            “Thanks.” He grunted, and sighed after his first sip. “Have I ever told you that you’re the best?”

            “You could say it a bit more.” Judy grinned as she directed the car towards the precinct.

            Another sip, another sigh. “Duly noted.” After a moment of contented silence filled with the sounds of drinking from the fox—Judy had already had her cup of Joe on the way—Nick reached for the radio dial. “Mind if I turn the radio on?” With a negative shake from his partner, the fox turned the radio on to one of their favorite stations. It was one of the few stations that played music they both liked.

            They were both surprised by what they heard.

            _“That’s right, you heard it here first on our segment of_ Celebrity Bones _!”_ The female host gushed. _“Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, the famous duo who stopped former Mayor Dawn Bellewether, are dating!”_

            Nick nearly spewed his coffee at that.

            _“I think it may be more than that, Vicky.”_ The male co-host jeered. _“My sources are telling me that they’ve marked each other—they’re engaged!”_

_“I wouldn’t be too quick to believe that, Frank. They might just be trying to pull a fast one on ya. I mean, a pred and pre dating is believable, though a bit of a stretch. Engaged? That’s a bit too far, I think.”_

_“It’s true. My sources are very reliable.”_

_“If that’s the case, I don’t know how to react to that. I know interspecies relationships have been getting more recognition in the last couple of years, but this is just ridiculous. Have you ever even_ heard _of a pred-prey relationship?”_

_“Can’t say I have, Vicky.”_

            Nick quickly turned the radio off before anything more could be said about them. “That…was unexpected.”

            “And yet, not surprising.” Judy noted the fox’s disbelieving expression and rolled her eyes. “Come on, Nick. We knew mammals would talk when we went public.”

            “Yeah, but I assumed it would be our co-workers, neighbors, and strangers.” He gestured to the radio. “Not radio stations on _Celebrity Bones_. Since when did we become celebrities?”

            “When we took down Bellewether and you became the first fox cop?”

            “Point taken.” Nick finished off his coffee, grateful to be feeling awake so he could deal with the crap-fest about to happen soon. “It’s still…”

            “Odd?”

            “Yeah.”

            “I know. I feel the same. How do you think they’d react at work?”

            “Well, I know Clawhuaser will be happy. Maybe. He’ll probably squeal.”

            Judy chuckled. “Yeah. That seems like Ben. McHorn?”

            “He’d be cool with it.”

            “How do you know?”

            “It’s part of the code.”

            “What code?”

            Nick smirked. “You wouldn’t understand.”

            “Whatever.” Judy huffed in mock annoyance. She’d never understand how the two got along so well, but she was happy that her fox had a friend at work besides herself. She didn’t count, especially since she was his mate. “I guess we’ll find out.” The bunny said as she parked the cruiser in their parking slot.

            Nick readjusted his shades as Judy shut off the car. “Ready, Carrots?”

            Judy met Nick’s gaze through his shades, her eyes full of the determination he loved. “Ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so, it was only after I posted this chapter that the end of it reminded of the movie Selena. Why? Because they announced her marriage to Chris over the radio, and Nick and Judy's engagement was announced over the radio lol which led me to think about the song that goes with it..."They said it really loud, they said it on the air, on the radio! Whoa oh oh! On the radio!" lol XD


	16. Biased Whispers

Karina Fluffle sighed as she grabbed her purse, glad to be clocking out. Dressed in green scrubs, she made her way to the breakroom, where the clock-in machine was. _‘I’m so tired…’_ She thought groggily. Working third shift at _Savannah Regional_ was no joke, and while she loved her job, it was rough being an RN.

            The image of two little lambs smiling up at her appeared in her mind, the pretty but tired ewe smiled as she opened the door to the breakroom. _‘For their smiles, it’s worth it.’_ She thought as she punched in her personal code to clock-out. Glancing at the time, she hummed to herself as she made her way to the exit. “Six forty-five. Their father should be up soon to make breakfast.” She laughed at the thought of her hubby cooking. “Hopefully he doesn’t burn it…again.”

            Opening the door and walking out into the parking lot behind the hospital, Karina took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she let the morning breeze ruffle the white wool on her head. Autumn was in full swing, and winter was almost here. She couldn’t wait.

            Shaking her head at her own childlike thoughts, Karina hummed on as she walked to her car, keys in hoof. _‘Maybe I can stop by the store really quick in case Chuck burns breakfast…’_ Her muzzle scrunched up at the thought of doing more work than necessary. _‘I’ll just stop at a fast-food place on the way home. Veggie King sounds good to me this morning.’_ Reaching her car, she made to insert the keys, but they fell out of her hoof. The ewe merely shook her head at herself and looked around, before bending down to pick them up. “Thank goodness no one is around to see me do that. I must be really tired.”

            Standing back up, a sound behind her caused her to turn around and she jumped in fright, only to laugh at herself as she saw that is was just a bunny. She was a pretty little thing with light brown fur in the morning light, gray eyes, and a few white spots on her ears. She was dressed in a red sundress with pockets, her head tilted to the side and a smile on her face, her paws hidden behind her back. “You scared me there, sweetheart.” She said to the younger mammal. The bunny didn’t say anything, merely continuing to stare and smile at the ewe. Karina slowly started to get a bad feeling from the otherwise normal-looking bunny. “W-what’s your name?”

            “Twily.” The brown doe finally chirped, her smile increasing in size, as well as increasing Karina’s unease.

            “Well, Twily, what can I do for you?” The ewe asked slowly as she tried to readjust her purse, but the bunny finally moved, causing Karina to jump slightly as she brought out one of her paws from hiding. Attached to the little brown paw was a knife. A big, serrated knife. _‘Oh god, no!’_

            “Ah, ah, ah.” Twily said as she waved the knife in the air from side-to-side, almost as if she were giving the ewe the “no-no” sign with her finger. “Don’t move, Dawn. We need to hurry up. It’s almost time for me to go.” She sung softly.

            “I-I think you’ve got the wro—”

            “Shut it!” The bunny suddenly shouted, the smile morphing into a fierce expression instantly. Karina squeaked as she pressed her back against her car door, hugging her purse tightly to her body.

            A phone suddenly went off, and for a moment, the ewe thought it was hers, until the bunny let out a soft hum. “I wonder who that could be!” Reaching into one of the two pockets on the dress, the bunny pulled out an iCarrot phone and answered the call, all the while keeping her eyes on the terrified ewe. She answered with a smile. “Hello!” There was a pause as the other mammal answered, and Twily’s smile grew even bigger. “Yes, go ahead with it! You know where the pellets are, Jaxon.” Another pause. “I want a po-po to be hit, but any mean pred will do. Oh! Oh! Or even that fox, if you can! I heard something yucky on the radio and I don’t like it!” Another pause, and Twily focused more on the ewe in front of her. “What am I doing? I’m working on getting a new Dawn. She’s beautiful.” She cooed softly. “ _I’ll_ be beautiful!” The bunny winced then for seemingly no reason, her attention momentarily diverted from the ewe. “Send me an email when you’re done. You know I love them. Bye-bye!”

            With that, the call was ended and Twily put the phone away. While she had been doing that, Karina had been discreetly looking around, hoping that there would be another mammal in the parking lot this early, but there wasn’t. She had been the last of her shift to leave.

            “Now, Dawn,” the bunny said, making the ewe refocus back on her. The bunny was smiling at her in that crazed manner once more, and Karina couldn’t help but sob as the bunny approached her with the knife. “Where were we?”

~o.8.o~

In modern times, many mammals were of the opinion that they had to do everything on their own. They had to work on their own. They had to plan on their own. They had to deal with conflict _on their own_. What many fail to realize is that, when you include another mammal and form a team, it can make a world of a difference. Work can be done faster; plans can be made better; and conflicts can be dealt with more effectively. When one is not alone, but part of a team, the world is not that scary of a place. Not anymore.

            Those were the thoughts occupying Nick’s mind as he and his mate walked through the glass doors of precinct one. As a fox, the tod had spent most of his life relying on himself and seldom on others, including his family. Then Finnick managed to become his best friend, but even then he really only fully relied on the fennec as a last resort.

            Then there was Judy. There was no one in the world who he trusted more than his bunny. It had started when he had realized she was working an actual case during the Missing Mammal Case, and that it was a pred she was going out of her way for. It wasn’t much, as it was technically her job, but it had tickled his trust slightly. Then, when she had saved his life in the Rainforest District, that little bunny had gained the full trust of the jaded fox. No one had ever risked their life for him. No one that wasn’t his family, but that was different. The fact that she was a prey and he was a pred had struck something within him; had made him hopeful.

          It went without saying that he had been hurt when he felt that trust was betrayed. Nick wasn’t really sure why he forgave Judy when she came back looking for him. Maybe it was because she had been genuinely sorry? Or perhaps, it was because she could have gone to anyone else, but chose him? Or, and this is what he felt was the most likely, he had already developed feelings for the bunny and just couldn’t let her go?

            _‘Either way, it’s the best decision I’ve ever made.’_ The fox thought as he took in the sudden attention he and Judy gained with their normal entrance. She had his full trust, and he knew he had hers as he noted her glance towards him. He gave her a confident smirk, which she returned with one of her own, and then they faced forward towards their co-workers.

            Just in time, too, because someone was approaching them already. It was a fellow officer, a bobcat by the name of Dustin Spottedtale, and he did _not_ look happy to see them; specifically, him. Nick narrowed his eyes behind his shades, making sure to keep himself in check. Officer Spottedtale was one of the many officers he didn’t get along with, and he knew this wasn’t’ going to be good. He was already wound-up form the announcement this morning, he didn’t need to lose his cool at work.

            Mask firmly in place, the fox took off his shades and smiled in greeting at the approaching threat. “G’ morning, Dusty!” The bobcat growled in response after sniffing the air, and Nick felt his hackles raise at the challenge. He forced himself to stay calm with a silent breath.

            “You have some nerve showing up here.” Dustin growled to Nick as he stopped less than a foot away from the pair. In fact, his sole focus was the fox.

            “We work here, Spottedtale.” Judy said evenly, trying to calm down the agitated pred. If anything, it only agitated him further.

            “Stay out of this, rabbit.” The officer growled at her before refocusing on her mate.

Judy felt irritation well up in her. The feel of Nick tail brushing up against the back of her thighs made her hold her tongue, however, and she gave the fox a look.

            “What’s your deal, Dusty?” Nick asked in a neutral tone. He didn’t want to cause a scene; he valued his and Judy’s job too much, but damnit if this feline hadn’t already piss him off for growling at Judy. _‘Stay calm.’_ “You were perfectly content to ignore me just yesterday, and as far as I know, I haven’t done anything to warrant such a hostile greeting. _Especially_ at the work place.”

            The fox’s subtle hint went ignored as the bobcat shoved a pointed claw-tipped finger in Nick face. Said fox had to bite down the urge to snap at the offending digit. “You’re a disgrace to all predators! No self-respecting pred would lower himself to _play_ with his fo—”

            It happened instantly; silently. In fact, it happened without warning. Dustin was sure he had been yelling at a _fox_ , one that had somehow managed to fool the Academy and the chief, but still a filthy fox—a disgrace to preds everywhere. Now, in a split second, he felt he was confronting a vicious predator as a feeling of dread washed over him as he watched the fox’s pupil constrict into vertical slits. _‘The hell…?’_

            “WHAT IS GOING _ON_ HERE?!!” Came the very loud, and very angry voice of Adonis Bogo as he stormed into the lobby area.

            And just like that, the feeling was gone and Dustin was left reeling in shock; his legs suddenly feeling weak as he just stared at the fox, who’s attention was on the chief. Gathering himself, the bobcat also gave the fuming chief his attention.

            “Well? Are we all just going to stand around like idiots, or is someone going to tell me?” The cape buffalo noticed the fox about to open his maw, and his eyes narrowed. “Can it Wilde, I don’t want to hear it.”

            Nick obediently snapped his jaw shut, the snarky remark dying on his lips. He wasn’t offended at all; he _had_ been about to point out that the chief had called himself an idiot, after all.

            However, everyone save Judy didn’t know that, and were even more reluctant to speak. This made the large cape buffalo more impatient, and more furious. “Since no one wants to share, bullpen! NOW!” And just like that, all the officers scrambled to rollcall, not wanting to incur the wrath of their chief towards them.

            Nick and Judy were not exempt from this fear, and the couple rushed to their usual shared seat at the front of the room. While in the past their co-workers thought nothing of this, as it made sense since they were the only officers their size; it now caused more than a few to look at them with disdain. After the chief’s outburst, however, none were willing to voice their thoughts.

          Chief Bogo took his place at the podium, glasses perched daintily on his broad snout, and released a large breath. “Now then, since everyone’s here, let’s begin. Grizzoli, Fangmeyer! You’re needed at _Panda Hana_. Someone has vandalized the property with anti-interspecies remarks, and it needs to be resolved. I want the perps found by tomorrow. Francine, Howler, McHorn, Delgato! I’m sending you on patrol in…”

            While assignments were being handed out, Nick made sure that he was as cool as a cucumber, because he knew it was only going to get worse. Glancing at his mate, he knew she was still a bit irritated by her scent and the frown on her face, but sensed her ire abating as the seconds ticked by. Good.

            “Hopps, Wilde!” Bogo called suddenly, and subsequently gaining the attention of every officer in the room. Oddly enough, no one had left the room once their assignments had been given, as all wanted to see how their chief would deal with the two. For now, the cape buffalo hadn’t called anyone out on it, so they stayed. “There’s been an update regarding your case. Be sure to meet up with Rhinowitz and Wolford to get the details. However, you will do that after we’ve spoken in my office. Precinct five may have a situation with one of the gang families in Tundratown, and the intel from some of your contacts may resolve the situation.”

            The couple resisted the urge to look at one another, knowing they didn’t have any contacts in regards to any crime families in Tundratown. However, they were close to one such family. Obviously, they were the contacts the chief was talking about, but he was wording it in a way that only they would understand, leaving the rest out of the loop. It made the bunny worry, though, because she hoped it was nothing that would ruin her relationship with Fru-Fru and her godchildren. Mr. Big was smarter than that…she hoped.

            The sound of files slamming against the podium had all the officers jumping, giving the chief their full attention as he seemed to explode at them again. “The only ones who should still be in this room is Wilde and Hopps! _Someone_ explain to me why the lot of you are still here? Hm?” They all knew the chief knew why, he just wasn’t making it easy for them. Finally, a lioness by the name of Leonela Priderok piped up.

            “It’s because we are all interested as to why Wilde and Hopps still have a job.” She said blandly, her tone decidedly cold. There were a few snickers around the room, and Nick felt Judy stiffen at his side. He nudged her foot with his, and felt a bit of the tension leave her body.

            Adonis zeroed in on the lioness, and the fox felt a bit bad for her. The chief was about to make an example out of her. “And why wouldn’t they have a job? Are you a witness to a crime they have committed?”

            “Well, no sir, bu—”

            “Have they acted aggressively against you or another officer?”

            “No, si—”

            “Have they tampered with evidence on cases?”

            “No—”

            “Then _why_ , Officer Priderok, would I fire them?” Bogo asked the lioness in a dangerous tone, but it wasn’t she that answered him.

            “It’s because they’re an interspecies abomination!” Shouted Dustin Spottedtale as he suddenly stood up from his seat, a wild look in his eyes. Everyone turned their heads to look at their co-worker, suddenly wary of him. The bobcat pointed a claw-tipped finger at Nick, who was alert and focused on the threat in the room. “That fox has been scamming us since day one! I bet he didn’t even pass the exam and blackmailed the instructors to let him pass! The rabbit’s probably in on it as well! No way a rabbit can be a real cop o—”

            “ENOUGH!” Adonis roared, causing all to jump, and shutting Dustin up instantly. Then, in a deadly and quiet tone, he spoke once more. “As of right now, Spottedtale, you are on unpaid suspension until further notice. You may leave now.”

            Silence settled upon the room, everyone shocked. Judy couldn’t believe it had come to this. She knew there would be those who would be opposed, but this outright hate, and from a fellow officer…she dreaded what others might do…

            “What?” Spottedtale asked in disbelief, before his face contorted in anger. “You can’t b—”

            “Do not make me repeat myself, Spottedtale, or do I need to have McHorn escort you out?” Bogo narrowed is eyes at his officer, disappointment hidden within them. “Your choice.”

            Dustin looked like he was about to protest, but then McHorn got up and glowered at the bobcat. Ears folded back, Dustin growled viciously as he stormed out of the room. The only sound in the room was everyone’s breathing, and the sigh Bogo released a moment after his officer had left.

            “Now, is there anyone who wants to voice their concerns regarding Wilde and Hopps relationship off the clock?” Bogo asked in a calm voice that hinted at none of the disappointment and sorrow he was feeling at the moment. Nick, however, vaguely sensed it, and it was a struggle to keep his ears up. “Because I will not tolerate any bigotry, speciesism, prejudice, or _anything_ _else_ that will make my officers biased on the job! What you do off the clock is your business, as I’ve already told Wilde and Hopps when we spoke about their relationship. You can give your two cents to any _idiot_ willing to listen, but when you’re on the clock, I don’t want your opinion; I want you to do your _job_. That means helping prey, preds, and those in interspecies relationships and _not_ being picky about it! So, if any of feel you’re not up to the tasks, you may leave, just as Spottedtale has. I have no use for _useless_ mammals.” When no one moved, the chief grinned viciously at his officers. “Good. Now get out of here and do your assignments! Hopps, Wilde! My office, _now_!”

            “Yes, sir!” The remaining officers said, then proceeded to scramble to their duties. As Nick and Judy followed the chief to his office on the second floor, and the fox’s sensitive hearing picked up on a number of hushed conversations.

            “…can’t believe the chief is allowing this…”

            “Poor Dustin, it wasn’t right…”

            “…has a point, we can’t be biased on the job, bu…”

            “…even safe with him? He’s a fox, after all, he co…”

            Shaking his head and biting back a growl at the thought of someone insinuating that he would even _think of hurting Judy_ , Nick did his best to ignore everyone around them for the rest of the walk. When they were finally within the walls of the office, the fox couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief.

            “I apologize for their behavior.” Adonis said softly as he took his seat behind his desk. Nick and Judy followed suit, taking their customary shared seat across from the cape buffalo. “I knew there would be complaints, but I didn’t think…” He trailed off, lost in thought as some of the disappointment he was feeling showed on his face.

            Judy’s ears wilted against her back as she placed her paws on Bogo’s desk, too short to reach his hooves. “It’s not your fault, chief.”

            “Hmm.” Bogo hummed non-committedly, before refocusing on the two. “Regardless, I apologize. Moving on, precinct five has brought it to my attention that the Big Family has had increased activity lately. We’re not sure if it’s legal or illegal, but they seem to be preparing for something. We fear it is a gang war.” He watched the couple share a look and waited.

            “I wouldn’t worry about it, chief.” Nick said. “Mr. Big invited us personally through his daughter to a family gathering that is taking place tomorrow. I am almost certain that that is all it is, as the artic shrew wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize Carrots’ relationship with her godchildren.”

            “Godchildren?” Bogo asked with a raised brow, and Judy nodded, a smile on her face.

            “Yes. Fru-Fru is pregnant again!” The bunny announced cheerfully.

            Nick cast a glance at Judy, a smirk on his face. “We weren’t sure if we’d be able to go, but am I right to assume that you want us to?”

            The chief nodded. “That would be correct. It is the safest option for all parties involved.”

            “I’ll let Fru-Fru know right now!” Judy said with a bright smile as she brought out her phone, furred fingers typing away at the screen. Nick shook his head at her, an amused grin on his face. The bunny got a response almost immediately. “She said they’d send a limo to your place, Nick, around one in the afternoon. Less suspicious.” Another message sounded. “She said to dress semi-formal.”

            “A day event.” Bogo rubbed his brow. “I want you two here tomorrow morning for rollcall, but then I want your tails out of here. Be sure to keep your badges on you; that’ll be your assignment for the day.”

            “You got it, chief.” The fox said; he already kept the badge on his person all the time, just like Judy. Nick slid from the chair and onto the floor. “Is that all?”

            “Yes, you’re dismissed. Rhinowitz and Wolford are waiting for you in the evidence room.” Bogo met both their gazes. “They found the body.” He watched as their expressions faltered for a moment, before grim determination took over them, and he felt pride well up within him. This was why they were easily becoming his best officers. Heck, he already referred to them as such.

            “C’mon, Fluff.” Nick said as he opened the door for her. “Hopefully they found something so we can make an arrest.”

            “Later, chief!” Judy called as she led the way back down the stairs towards the evidence room. Nick gave Bogo a lazy salute before closing the door.

            Adonis sighed softly at the pair, worry filling him. He couldn’t stop the disappointment either, at the remembrance of what had happened before rollcall. He really hadn’t thought there would be such a strong reaction from his officers. From the public, yes; he would be an idiot otherwise—but not from _his_ _own_ officers, the ones under his _personal_ command. It was very disappointing, a feeling he was not used to.

            Meanwhile with Nick and Judy, the two of them did their best to ignore the stares they were getting from their co-workers as they made their way down the stairs and to the lobby area. Before they could head over to the evidence room, they were stopped by a familiar and, to their relief, friendly voice.

            “Hey you two!” Benjamin Clawhauser called from his post at the receptionist desk, no hostility found on his cheerful face. Ignoring the whispers around them, the couple made their way towards their favorite cheetah.

            “Hey, Ben!” Judy called with a smile on her face, though it was slightly guarded.

            Nick, however, was completely relaxed in the cheetah’s presence. He could sense no malice from the overweight feline. “Hey, Spots! Crazy morning, huh?” The fox said in his usual lazy manner. He noted the subtle way the feline sniffed the air around them.

            Ben’s expression became worried. “About that, how are you two?”

            “We’re okay, Ben.” Judy answered, her expression more relaxed at his honest concern. “I just wasn’t expecting such a strong reaction here at work.”

            “Eh, it was more at me than at the two of us.” Nick said casually. He shrugged when his mate and friend stared at him. “He’s had it out for me ever since I joined the force. Not a fan of foxes. This was just the last straw, I guess.”

            “That’s so messed up.” Judy huffed, and then shook her head. “Anyways, we should get going. Sasha and Gary may have a possible lead for us.”

            “Take care!” Ben smiled, but then leaned closer to the two. “Congratulations, by the way.” The pure, joyful smiles he got in return from both of them kept the cheetah’s mood up for the rest of his day.

            In turn, the pair was in high spirits as they made their way towards the evidence room. Ben had, after all, been the first to congratulate them, and it was a nice feeling. One they hoped to keep with them for the rest of the day; but they were not naïve, and so they made sure to keep their guard up with most of their co-workers until proven otherwise.

          Arriving at their destination without further incident or distraction, Nick scanned his badge on the lock, opening the door for him as it logged his entry, blasting him with very cold air. When it closed behind him, he heard Judy do the same on the other side, and then she was allowed entry into the room. This way, only officers of precinct one could come into the room, and there was a log of all the officers going in and out. This lowered the chances of someone trying to tamper with evidence, as they would have a list of possible suspects from the get-go. The inside of the room was a collection of Ziploc bags, each one labeled and filed, containing evidence from various crime scenes. This was the room they were taken to first, before forensics got ahold of them, which was why the room was kept to near freezing temperatures. In the room, there were only two other mammals in there besides them, seated next to each other at the only table in the room with four chairs.

            “Sasha.” Judy greeted with a smile, feeling relief at being near one of her closer friends on the force. Her smile faded a bit, however, when Sasha didn’t smile back, but merely nodded in her direction. Her ears almost folded down against her back, but she forced them to stay erect. _‘Don’t let them see they get to you.’_

            Nick noticed this and narrowed his eyes a bit, but otherwise let it be. They were on the job, and the chief had been clear about their relationship not interfering with their work, and that included PDA. He’d address it when they were alone.

            “Wolfie!” The fox greeted the gray wolf as the couple took their usual shared seat, who merely shook his head in exasperation at the horrid nickname. “Buffalo Butt said you might have somethings for us.”

            Judy shook her head, as did the other officers. “Bogo will _skin_ you when he learns of that nickname you have for him.”

            “Nah, he loves me too much.” The fox smirk, and Gary snorted.

            “Anyways, yes, we might have something.” Gary said, to get things back on track. “We identified the victim as Miranda Woolson. She’s from the Meadowlands District, and has been missing for nearly two weeks, and dead for nearly that long as well. Precinct six didn’t have any leads, and that was because she was taken from her job, _Tasty Belles_ , that’s here in Downtown; if the letters are anything to go by.”

            “Have we notified her family?” Judy asked with concern.

            Sasha nodded, and spoke for the first time since the couple entered the room. “Precinct six is taking care of that, and the body will be transported there in a few days.”

            “Where was she found?” Nick asked as he looked around the room. There were so many bags, so many open cases. It was a little overwhelming.

            “The suspect wanted to frame preds, so the body was left in a heavily pred populated area; Happy Town.” The rhino revealed.

            “We were just there yesterday.” Judy frowned. “I didn’t see any activity. Did you?” She turned to Nick.

            “No.” The fox shook his head. “But Dad lives deep within Happy Town, so it would have had to be nearer the entrance since small prey mammals are uncomfortable being surrounded by preds.”

            “That’s right. She was found a little ways away from the entrance. In an alleyway on the corner of Fun Time Avenue and Happy Trail.” Gary confirmed. “You wouldn’t have seen us going in, or out.” He looked curiously at the fox. “Your father?”

            Nick nodded. “I wanted him to meet Carrots.”

            Sasha shifted uneasily in her seat.

            “No one reported the stench of a…of a dead body?” Judy inquired, having a hard time getting the question out.

            Gary shook his head. “It was dumped in a place where there was a lot of trash, so you couldn’t really smell it unless you were looking for it. Even then, it would have been difficult. Fortunately, I have a really sensitive nose, even for a wolf.”

            “And the mammals in Happy Town are trained to ignore things, Carrots.” Nick told her softly. “It’s the only way to survive.” The little gray bunny seemed troubled by this, but huffed in irritation when her fox patted her on the head between her ears. “Don’t worry about it.”

            “There’s something else.” Sasha piped in, interrupting the brief moment, feeling uncomfortable in their presence. “The investigators were able to find a few strands of brown fur on the carcass.” She held up a small bag with bloodied strands of fur. “We’re hoping forensics will identify it as our rabbit.”

            “How long will that take?” The fox asked, and noted how the rhino avoided looking at him directly. _‘There goes progress.’_

            “At least three days.” Sasha answered.

            “That’s so long.” Nick muttered under his breath. “Has her workplace been notified?”

            Wolford shook his head. “We were actually going to do that after we were done talking with you. See if they might have seen anything, or know anyone by the name of Twily. We’re also thinking of putting out a warning for ewes with white wool to be careful. If Twily is as obsessed as we think, she’ll strike again; soon. Miranda’s skin should be more than disgusting by now.”

            Nick’ muzzle scrunched up in disgust at that mental image, before it evened out. “Hmm. Well, maybe me and Carrots could—!”

            The sound of rapid foot movement made the fox stop himself to hear better as his ears flicked towards the door, making the others look at him oddly. Then the door to the evidence room was opening and Bogo himself stood in the doorway. By the expression on his face, he was not happy; meaning, they weren’t going to be happy with whatever he had to tell them.

            “There’s been another Nighthowler shooting.” The chief announced.

            _‘Yep, not happy.’_ The fox thought as he stood up in his seat, ears alert. He vaguely noticed that the other two officers and his mate did the same, though Judy was the only one standing on her seat like him.

            “I’ve already sent officers to the scene to neutralize the situation, but the media will no doubt already be there. I’m sending you four to help out. Wolford, I want you to canvas the scene and see if you can sniff out anything unusual. See if we can’t find the shooter. Rhinowitz, you’re with him; you’ll be his backup. Keep an eye out.” Bogo commanded, and Sasha and her partner gave a nod. “Wilde, Hopps, I want you to question the witnesses. There were many of them; hopefully one of them saw something.”

            “Roger that, chief.” Judy saluted.

            “Where was it?” Nick asked as he lowered his salute.

            “ _Savannah Regional Hospital_.”


	17. One Step Forward, Two Steps Backwards

 “It’s like a Gazelle concert here.” Nick commented from the driver’s seat as he and Judy pulled up to the scene of the crime, Rhinowitz and Wolford right behind them. Based on where the yellow crime scene tape was, it was easy enough to assume that the victim had been shot in front of the hospital’s entrance.

            Within the little boarder created to preserve the scene, officers canvased the area in disposable booties, so as not to contaminate any evidence procured. Surrounding the scene at a distance constantly enforced by the officers present, was the media. There were at least three news vans ZNN, Ox News, and BUSH2 News; and those were the only ones the pair could see from their perspective.

            Still looking out at the scene, Nick scowled. “It’s going to be hell to get to the scene with all these sharks. What do you think, Carrots?” When he didn’t get a reply, he turned to face his partner and found her face marred by a troubled frown.

            On their way there, the fox hadn’t had the time to comfort his mate. With the backlash from their co-workers, and the sneers they got from the mammals who’d recognized them on the way here, he knew that any PDA while on the job would only make matters worse. He couldn’t leave her like this though. So while discretely checking through his shades to see if anyone was looking their way or had noticed them, Nick reached out a paw and intertwined his furred digits with hers, startling her slightly.

            “Nick?”

            “How ‘bout we have dinner at my place tonight, just the two of us?” The fox suggested with a smile. “We could throw in a few bad movies into the mix as well.” He noted with satisfaction how her startled expression shifted to one of shy pleasure—unusual, but damned cute on his girl.

            “I’d like that.” Judy said with a smile, her ears slightly warmed. She had been hurt by Sasha’s subtle rejection, but leave it to her fox to make her smile. Giving herself a shake, she released Nick’s paw and opened the door to their cruiser to get out. “Come on, Slick. We’ve got some mammals to question.”

            “Yes, ma’am.” Nick said with a smirk as he followed her out and locked the car, shades and mask firmly in place. With so many reporters around, he didn’t even bother hoping they wouldn’t notice them; it would be a wasted effort. _‘But maybe we could delay it if we’re quiet—’_

            “Excuse me, officers coming through!” Judy hollered as she forced herself through the crowd, causing Nick to sigh with a combination of amused exasperation.

            _‘—or not.’_ The decidedly amused fox finished his thought as he followed his mate through the throngs of reporters and a few civilians, noting their reactions to the couple’s presence and Nick’s naturally repelling aura. Many were too surprised to actually say anything to them at first, and some even took a few steps away from them. Halfway through the crowd, however, the questions started.

            “Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde! If you could please answer a few of our questions!”

            “What are your thoughts on the sudden attention interspecies relationships have been given in recent years?”

            “Is this a publicity stunt for the ZPD?”

            “What are the nature of your feelings for each other?”

            The questions kept coming as the crowd converged on them, and the two were forced to stop in their tracks. It was frustrating, especially when there was a case going on and all the media seemed to care about is if they were using protection or not! One particularly forceful female porcupine shoved a microphone in Judy’s face before she shouted out her questions.

            “Officer Hopps! Were you forced into this relationship? Is he threatening you?” The female porcupine kept her eyes on the bunny’s shocked expression, eagerly awaiting the alarm from the fox that would no doubt reveal the truth about this so called “mating”. She was completely unprepared for the righteous anger that took over Judy’s expression.

            “That’s enough!” The bunny shouted loudly, silencing many of the reporters around them. Though it was mainly because they wanted to be the first to hear what she had to say, hoping for a scoop; the couple had been silent since the questioning had begun, until now. “How _dare_ you even insinuate that—!” A calming paw on her shoulder made Judy stop before she could even get started on her rant. A gentle squeeze had her letting out a breath to steady herself, and she reluctantly handed over the reins to her fox, once again embarrassed by her lack of control.

            All attention was diverted to the fox when he had placed his paw on Judy’s shoulder, and he did his best to keep his control in check. He really did not like it when others implied he would hurt Judy, and if it weren’t for the cameras trained on him and Judy’s calming scent in his nose, he may have been more inclined to let go. As it was, however, all the surroundings mammals felt was a slight increase in their unease around the fox when he opened his maw to talk.

            “What my partner is saying is that any questions, or desires for an interview, can be arranged with our Public Relations Department. However, right now you are all impeding an investigation by not allowing us to get to our destination.” Nick tilted his head to the side in a manner that may have been a little condescending, but none of it was heard in his tone when he continued. “Last time I checked, that was a serious offense.”

            Though it wasn’t said, the threat was clear as the reporters reluctantly pulled back from the pair, making a path for them to the scene. With a mock salute, Nick took his paw off Judy’s shoulder, and the two quickly made their way to the scene. When they arrived, they were met by a familiar face.

            “McHorn!” Nick called merrily, gaining the rhino’s attention; he had been talking with another officer, but quickly ended the conversation to approach the couple when he saw them.

            “You made it.” Dwayne said as he stopped a few feet away from the pair. “Good. Congratulations, by the way.” The rhino said after discreetly scenting air around the two.

            Nick smirked and then smiled smugly down at his mate as he took off his shades. “I told you he’d be cool with it.” He chuckled at her pout before smiling up at his friend. “Thanks. Not that I’m not happy to see you, but I thought the chief gave you and Howler patrol duty.”

            Dwayne nodded. “That’s correct, but he redirected us after we got the call about the shooting.” He gestured around the area, pointing out the larger officers and his partner keeping the crowds back. “We’re to act as crowd control; especially since he sent you two here. The media is having a field day.” He nodded in the direction the couple had just emerged from, the reporters’ cameras trained on the three.

            “They need to mind their own business.” Judy huffed. While she was no longer angry about the questions that porcupine had asked, she was still annoyed by it.

            “You came from a farm town, Carrots, where everyone knows everyone’s business.” Nick pointed out with amusement. “You should be used to this.”

            “It’s part of the reason why I wanted to come to Zootopia, Nick.” Judy grumbled. “I like my personal stuff to stay just that; personal.”

            “Not with neighbors like yours!” The fox teased.

            Judy merely rolled her eyes and punched the fox in the arm moderately hard.

            “Ow!”

            McHorn shook his head in amusement at their display. It wasn’t much different from how they usually acted on the job, which while playful, still maintained an air of professional detachment. The rhino had to give it to them; they took their job seriously, even with the public personal issues they were dealing with.

            “Anyways, where are the witnesses we need to question?” Judy asked, ignoring her playfully sulking mate. She knew she hadn’t hurt him, not really.

            Dwayne nodded towards the hospital, and then gestured for the couple to follow him. “They are being held just inside the hospital entrance. There’s about fifteen of them, including three offspring under the age of ten.” He stopped before the yellow tape and then handed them two pairs of disposable booties their size. The rhino pulled out a pair for himself and put them on his feet.

            “Who were the victims?” Nick asked seriously as he and Judy covered their feet with the sterile material.

            “A white female Bengal tiger and her mate, a standard Bengal tiger.” Dwayne answered as he ducked under the yellow tape that was his height, making sure to step over the tape shorter than him. It was this lower place tape that Judy and Nick had to duck under, stepping over the tap for rodents.

            “Two shot victims?” Judy asked with surprise, concern on her face. “That’s an escalation.”

            Nick nodded in agreement. “Were there any mauling victims as a result?”

            McHorn shook his head in the negative. “They were shot here.” He stopped a few feet away from the automatic sliding doors of the entrance, and pointed at the ground. “The hospital security guard saw it happen. They are required, like we are, to carry tranq guns with the antidote in case of something like this happening. As soon as he saw they were showing signs of being shot by Nighthowler, he shot them with the antidote. They should be waking up soon.”

            “He did good in acting fast.” Nick commented. “He should get an acknowledgement, or something. He prevented what could have very well been a tragedy.” The other two officers nodded in agreement.

            The bunny looked up at the rhino. “Do you know what their room number is? We’ll talk to them when they wake up.” Judy said as she brought out her notebook and carrot pen, taking down the information McHorn was giving to her. Nick also brought out a pen and notepad to take down the information. Though it was unlikely that Judy would lose her notepad, one could never be sure. Stepping into the establishment after that was done, they noticed that the witnesses were spread out in the lobby area. They were given foldable chairs of various sizes depending on their species. Turning to her fox, she gestured from one end of the room to the other. “You take one end, and I take the other?”

            “We’ll meet in the middle.” Nick agreed.

            “I’ll be out front if you need me.” McHorn said before leaving the two in the hospital’s lobby.

A few of the witnesses had noticed their arrival, and most of them had even recognized them, if the looks they gave them were anything to go by. Steeling herself, Judy approached the nearest mammal to her, which was an older female beaver dressed in a white dress shirt and floral skirt.

            “Hello, I’m Officer Hopps.” Judy greeted the older mammal with a smile. She didn’t allow the fact that the beaver turned her head slightly away from her to get to her. “I’m here to ask you a few questions about what happened this morning.” She paused to allow a response, but when she got none, she tried again. “Ma’am, if you cou—”

            “I don’t want to talk to a depraved deviant like yourself.” The beaver said with disdain, contempt in her eyes as she met Judy’s gaze for the first time. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

            Judy’s nose twitched in anger, and she was suddenly aware of the eyes on her, observing her. Taking a deep breath, she pushed it to the side, and focused on the case instead of reacting impulsively. _‘Stay calm; focus on the case.’_ “Please, ma’am. I don’t care what you think of me; you can hate me all you like, but please don’t let that stop you from helping us stop the mammal responsible for what happened. We were lucky this time that no one was hurt, but that may not be the case next time. Please,” the bunny begged earnestly, “help us stop them.”

            The beaver opened her mouth to belittle the bunny cop once more, but before she could even get a word out, a middle-aged male okapi in a black suit spoke first. “Oh stop it. She’s just trying to do her job. The faster we cooperate, the faster this psycho gets caught. Stop making things more difficult.”

            “Who asked you?” The old beaver spat at the okapi with narrowed eyes.

            “Think of it this way,” he said, ignoring her question, “the quicker you answer her questions, the quicker she goes away.”

            “That’s right.” Judy agreed quickly. “We know you all probably just want to go home, so we’ll get through this quickly if you cooperate with us.”

            Between the stern look of the okapi and Judy’s pleading expression, the beaver eventually gave in, and allowed Judy to question her. When she thanked the okapi—turns out he’s a lawyer, he merely shrugged, but gave her a hard look.

            “I don’t approve of what you’re doing, and I agree that it’s wrong, but I admire your dedication to your work and to us, as civilians.” While his answer may have been harsh to another mammal, Judy didn’t care what he thought of her. After the events at the precinct this mornings, she was just happy that there were mammals who were willing to overlook her choice in mate despite disagreeing with it. It was all she was asking for, after all.

            The whole time this was going on, Nick’s attention had been focused on Judy and how she would handle the situation. He knew his bunny could be impulsive, especially when her sense of justice kicked in. He was pleased to see that the situation hadn’t become a situation at all, and that even another mammal who was against them helped her out.

            A throat clearing brought his attention back to the vixen he had been about to question, and he gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that, ma’am. Just making sure everything was okay with my partner.”

            An irritated look flitted across the vixen’s face, before it was replaced with a sweet smile. “Of course.” She had been a bit wary about him at first, but he was cute, a cop, and not to mention a celebrity. _‘No way he’s mated to a rabbit! He’s_ mine _.’_

            Nick looked down at his notes so far. “Now, Ms. Dennings—”

            “Call me Cassie.” She interjected with a smile and batted her eyes at him.

            Nick slightly narrowed his eyes in response. “Ms. Dennings,” he ignored her pout, “can you please tell me where you were at the time of the shooting, and what you saw?”

            “How about over dinner?” She suggested with a flirty smile, reaching out a paw to place on his arm. It paused midair when he took a step back.

            The tod gave her a smile that bore no warmth to it. “Ms. Dennings, as a fellow fox, I know your nose is good enough to smell that I am a taken mammal.” He gave her a once over, and the lack of interest in his eyes when their gazes met insulted her. “I’m not interested. Now, how about we focus on the current predicament?”

            Cassie gave an incredulous and offended laugh, not wanting to believe that she had been rejected. _No one_ rejected her. “You can’t really expect me to believe you’re mated to a rabbit! I mean, that’s just wrong!”

            “Will you shut it and let the cop do his job?” A female voice said before Nick could say anything, and both foxes turned to see a coyote mother and her two small sleeping pups seated three seats down from them. “I can smell it from over here that he’s engaged. You should be ashamed; going after another mammal’s mate.”

            “But—”

            “I said can it, young vixen. I need to get my babies home, and you are wasting my time with your frivolous conduct.” The coyote mother snorted in disdain.

            Properly embarrassed and chastised, Cassie answered Nick’s questions without further incident, and the tod gave the mother an appreciative smile. After thanking the vixen for her time, who grumbled something under her breath that he chose to ignore as she left, Nick turned his attention to the coyote mother. When he spoke, his tone was soft and his smile was friendly. “Good morning, ma’am. How about we get these questions out of the way so you can get you and your pups home? Sound good?”

            The mother coyote eyed the fox cop warily for a few seconds. Sure, she wanted to get her pups home so they could nap properly, but she wasn’t so certain she wanted to speak with this particular officer. The fox gave off a weird feeling, despite seeming so friendly. He made her wary, and she didn’t like it. Her eyes flickered to the other cop in the lobby, the first bunny cop and mate to the fox before her. _‘Well…if a bunny can trust him…’_ Turning her gaze back to the fox, she gave him a small nod. “I’ll answer your questions, officer.”

            Taking a seat one chair down from her, Nick flipped to a blank page of his notepad. “If you could please start with your name and reason for being here?”

            “My name is Cori Jacks, and…” As the questioning continued, the coyote mother relaxed a bit more in the fox’s presence.

            Meanwhile with Judy, the bunny was on to her fourth witness, and if she were honest, it was a tedious task asking the same questions over, and over again. She knew why they had to do this, and she was all set to put an end to Twily once and for all, but it was just…boring. With a silent sigh, she gave the mammal she was questioning a small smile. “Mrs. Scaltooth, what else can you recall from before the shooting?”

            “I think I’ve told you all I know.” Abigail Scaltooth, a female mongoose Judy’s age, frowned in thought, and then hummed. “Well, there was this one billy goat that seemed a bit odd, but I just brushed it off since that species seems a bit jumpy.”

            Judy frowned at that, her focus completely on what the mammal before her was telling her. Flipping through her notes, she confirmed her suspicions. Her first two witnesses had mentioned something similar. _‘This can’t be coincidence.’_ “Can you tell me more about him, please?”

            “Well, he was young. About our age,” she gestured between herself and Judy, “but he was obviously not all there. Had a strange look in his eye, and his clothes were not the best. May be homeless, now that I think about it.” Abigail rubbed her chin with a clawed paw. “His fur was odd, two. It was pure white, but he had died two symbols on it with blue ink.”

            Judy’s pen was scribbling furiously against her notepad. “Did you by any chance get a look at them?”

            Abigail shook her head at that. “He walked out the hospital before I could get a good look. I’m sorry.”

            “It’s okay.” Judy said as she masked her disappointment. “Thank you for your time; you’re free to go.” With a wave, the mongoose walked out of the hospital and the bunny watched her go. _‘Could this billy goat be an accomplice? Or is he just a troubled mammal?’_

 

~o.8.o~

“I hate the paparazzi.” Gary said once he and Sasha had made their way through the crowds. “They are worse than vultures.”

            “Hey guys.” Officer Francine said as she approached the two. Stopping a few feet away, she pointed to the area in front of the hospital entrance and around it. “That is where the shooting happened. The chief wants you to also take a look at the surrounding area as well, see if anything was left behind that can be traced.” She gave the wolf a sympathetic look. “Good luck.” With that, the large officer made her way back to her post to keep the crowds at bay.

            “Let’s hurry up and get this over with.” Gary sighed as he made his way to the scene of the crime. Before stepping into it, they were handed disposable booties and placed them on without too much complaining from the gray wolf. With that done, the wolf set about sniffing the area while Sasha spoke with her brother.

            _‘Asphalt, faded scents of other mammals, tigers—one male, the other female.’_ Wolford thought as he let his nose do its job. The sound of someone approaching him from behind made him turn around.

            “My brother just informed me that the victims were two tigers; mates.” Rhinowitz said as she took her place beside her partner.

            Gary nodded. “I can smell them. There’s no blood in the area, so I’m assuming that there weren’t any mauling victims?”

            “That’s correct. The security guard on-duty was able to shoot them both with the antidote before it could escalate to that.”

            The wolf opened his mouth to comment on that when a breeze blowing from behind the building tickled his nostrils, and he registered a familiar scent. Blood. Snapping his jaws shut, Wolford began sniffing the air furiously, following the fading trail to its source.

            “Gary?” Sasha asked in slightly confusion, but was alert.

            Holding up a paw to silence her, Gary continued to follow his nose. It steadily led him towards the back of the hospital and into the employee’s parking lot. A sense of foreboding welled up within the wolf as he made his way to a small-mammal-sized red car, the smell of blood getting stronger with every step. Vaguely, he heard his partner following him from behind. When he was about five feet from the car, another scent joined the coppery smell, and Gary’s expression shifted to one of grim acceptance as he came to the source of the smell.

            On the ground on the driver’s side of the car, were a few drops of blood and a set of car keys that most likely belonged to the car. Crouching low to the ground, Gary sniffed around the droplets, confirming his suspicions. He stood up with a sigh and turned to his partner.

            “We need to call the chief and send out a warning to all ewes with white wool.” The wolf said, and Sasha’s eyes narrowed in understanding. “Twily was here and she didn’t leave alone.”

            “I’ll call the chief, you run the plate. Since the car is back here, she was probably an employee at the hospital.” Sasha said as she took out her phone.

            “Was?” Gary asked in a neutral tone. “You don’t think there’s a chance she’s still alive?”

            Both cops knew the answer to that question before the rhino opened her mouth. “Based on her last victim? She was probably dead before they left the parking lot.”

            The gray wolf nodded in agreement as he took out his notepad and jotted down the license plate of the car. He’d go into the hospital and ask around later, but for now, he was going to see if the scent trail would lead to any more clues. Pocketing the notepad, Wolford put his nose to work once more as he tried to follow the trail left by the ewe’s blood and Twily herself. As he ventured further and further away from the car, he noticed that there was no blood smeared on the ground, only sporadic droplets that left a vague trail. _‘How odd.’_ His eyes narrowed. _‘There must be an accomplice.’_ He thought, recalling to mind the surprising strength Judy displayed for her gender and species. _‘No way a bunny could handle the weight of an ewe by herself, not without police training. Unless the ewe was still alive as she herded her off to where she wanted her to go.’_ Just as he thought that, a new scent joined the medley of sheep’s blood and female bunny; billy goat.

~o.8.o~

Amelia Snowpaw flinched as the sharp ringing of her cellphone pierced her sensitive ears, and sighed as she picked it up. Dressed in police blues with three stars adorning her collar, the female snow leopard saw that it was the Chief of Police calling her. She hoped he had good news for her.

            “I wasn’t expecting you to call from your phone, Adonis.” She said in a voice slightly deeper than normal for a female.

            _“I’m currently handling a shooting.”_ Came the cape buffalo’s deep voice. _“A Nighthowler shooting.”_

            “A second shooting?” The snow leopard asked, a frown marring her face.

            _“Technically, we have had three Nighthowler shootings.”_ Came the chief’s serious reply. _“One in Sahara Square, one in The Outback Lands, and now one here in Savannah Central.”_

            “I didn’t hear about the one in Sahara Square.” Amelia muttered as she leaned forward in her seat.

_“It was the only one the media didn’t get ahold of. I’d like to keep it that way.”_

            “Chief?”

            Bogo sighed over the phone. _“I’m working with Mayor Wolfgang about it. Don’t worry; I’ll be calling a meeting with the others soon about it_ and _this case.”_

            _‘They’re separate situations?’_ She thought with concern, but then sighed softly. “Alright.” Amelia let it go. “I’ll hold you to it then. Now,” she narrowed her grey eyes slightly, “were you able to get anything on Big?”

_“Yes. My contacts said we have nothing to worry about, as they are positive that it is just an afternoon family gathering. However, I’m sending in two of my best officers, just in case. They’ll be undercover.”_

            “What?” Came her shocked response. “But I have officers available. In fact, I have one in mind—”

            _“And I don’t doubt you do, Amelia.”_ Bogo interrupted gently, but firmly. _“However, these two have the highest chance of not getting killed by an insulted crime boss.”_

            The snow leopard grinded her teeth in frustration, before she let out a sigh. “Fine. May I at least know the name of the officers taking over my case?”

_“Officers Hopps and Wilde.”_

            “What?!” She exclaimed in shock. Amelia couldn’t believe it. The Chief of Police was giving her case away to _them_?

            _“Snowpaw.”_ The reproach in Bogo’s tone was clear, and it made her double think her decision to voice her thoughts.

            “It’s just…they’re so new to the force…” She stammered. By the sigh on the other end, she knew she had dodged that bullet.

_“That may be true, but Hopps has had one of the best records on the force. That increased when Wilde partnered up with her, and he’s only been with us for almost a week. You can’t argue with results, and I will not send officers to their deaths if it can be avoided. Do you understand?”_

            “Yes, Adonis.” She sighed softly.

_“It’s settled then. I’ll keep you updated.”_

            “Yes, sir.”

            With that, the call was terminated, and Amelia was left stewing in her own thoughts. For several moments, her office was quiet save her uneven breathing. Then, with a growl, she pressed the intercom button on her desk that went to her receptionist.

            “Friska!” Amelia growled.

            _“Yes, ma’am!”_ A feminine voice responded.

            “Contact Officer Sycle for me, and tell him I want him in my office ASAP.” Vindictive grey eyes narrowed in wounded pride. _‘Adonis is wrong.’_ “I have an assignment for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the internal drama begins lol


	18. Confirmed Speculations And Surprises

“Well, that’s the last of them.” Nick said as he walked up beside Judy as the two of them watched the last witness leave the hospital. Glancing at his phone, he saw that it was around nine in the morning. “Well, looks like our lunch break is still a bit a ways away.” The fox glanced down at his mate. “Why don’t we go find Gary and Sasha and compare notes?”

            “Not yet, we still have to question the shooting victims.” Judy said as she looked at her notes. Tilting an ear to the side, the bunny peered up at Nick. “Hey, Nick? Did all of your witnesses have—”

            “A common link being a weird white billy goat?” The fox finished. “Yep. We’ve speculated that Twily might have an accomplice; he might just be it. Of course, he could just be that _weird_ that everyone can’t help _but_ notice him, but…,” Nick brought out his notes and flipped through it a little, “one of my witnesses, Mrs. Jacks, said that he came into the hospital at one point, stared at our victims for a bit, and then left. He came in and out of the hospital multiple times after that, always looking at the same couple.” He closed his notepad. “If this guy was scouting them out, it’s no wonder they were shot at as soon as they walked out of this place.”

            Judy stared at him awe. “You got all of that from _one_ witness?”

            Nick winked at her. “Never try to pull something on a mama mammal; they see everything.”

            An amused expression settled upon Judy’s face. “I assume you’re talking from experience?”

            “Think what you like, Fluff!” Nick bopped her on the nose in jest. “My witness still saw more than all of yours combined.”

            Judy shook her head in amusement, not even annoyed at him bopping her nose. “Let’s go. A nurse informed me that they woke up about fifteen minutes ago.”

            “Get their names?”

            “Yup!” The sound of papers shifting could be heard as she double-checked her notes, taking off in the direction of the elevators. Nick wasn’t too far behind. “Kevin and Diana Silverklau. Both are thirty-three and they’ve been married for four years. Currently, they are in room 455; that’s on the fourth floor.”

            “You’re like a little encyclopedia.” Nick teased, and Judy sent him a mock-glare as they stopped in front of the elevators. As soon as she pressed the button for the elevator it dinged and the doors opened.

            “Jealously is not becoming of you, Slick.” Judy retorted as the pair entered the elevator, the doors closing behind them.

            The bunny opened her mouth to add another snarky remark, something she undoubtedly learned from her fox, when she felt a paw grab the back of her neck and firmly but gently turn her head towards her mate. His lips were suddenly fused to hers, and Judy instantly melted into Nick’s strong embrace as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He knew she was just as upset about this morning as was he, and the lack of physical comfort was really getting to him. Tilting his head to the side, Nick made sure to make this stolen moment count as he slid his tongue into her mouth. While heated, the kiss didn’t last more than a few seconds, but it was enough to steal the breath from the both of them.

            “What was that for?” Judy asked breathlessly as the two let go of each other, already missing his warmth.

            Nick gave her a genuine smile, his eyes glinting with mischievousness. “Just felt like it.”

            The grey bunny cop felt her ears heat up in pleased embarrassment and let out a soft giggle. She gave the fox a peck on the cheek just before they reached their floor with a ding, the doors opening. Judy didn’t even remember the button for the fourth floor being pressed, and gave her mate an amused look he returned with a wink. _‘Sneaky fox.’_

            Exiting the elevator, the pair followed the directions to room 455. Passing the nurse’s desk, Judy paused by it.

            “Excuse me.” The gray bunny asked the female antelope that was behind the desk.

            Said mammal looked up in surprise, having not noticed the arrival of the two officers, her focus solely on her work. Her nametag read “Margie”, and it was evident to both Nick and Judy when she recognized them by how much her eyes widened.

            Judy gave her best smile. “We’re here to question the Silverklaus. Do you know if they are up for it?”

            “U-uh.” Margie stammered. “Dr. Chip is just waiting for a few test results to come back, but they’re expecting you.”

            “Thanks!” Judy said gratefully, and Nick gave the still surprised antelope a lazy salute.

            Margie followed them with her eyes until they turned the corner down the hall, and then she quickly got out her cellphone, a smile on her face as she sent a text to her boyfriend; a whitetail deer buck.

            As Nick and Judy rounded the corner, 455 was the first on their left. The door was closed, so the fox gave it a gentle knock.

            “Come in.” A deep, masculine voice sounded, and the two officers did just that.

            Seated together on one of the two beds in the room, was a very handsome tiger couple. Both were in their normal clothes; with Kevin in a pair of well-fitted jeans and a dark blue button-up, and Diana in a baby blue sundress. Their position on the bed spoke of Kevin’s protectiveness of his mate, as he was seated behind her with his arms around her waist. It was clear by her expression that the white tigress was understandably still distressed by their ordeal.

            A subtle scent picking at something in the back of Nick’s mind, the fox gave the air in the room a deeper, discrete sniff, and paused by the door as he sorted through the scents. There was the overpowering smell of the hospital disinfectants and their sterile linen. There was the stronger smell of Nick’s and Judy’s marks on each other, and then the scent marks of the tiger mates. Below all of those “loud” scents, was a pleasantly pure scent, like that of the first greens after a particularly harsh winter; the smell of life. Nick had only ever smelled this a handful of times before, and he knew what it meant as he observed the tiger couple once more.

            _‘She’s pregnant.’_ Nick knew if he got any closer, his naturally repelling aura to adults would only aggravate the pair more, so he decided to let Judy handle it. _‘It might be a bit late for that, though.’_ He thought as he saw Kevin narrow his eyes at him, his muscles tensing slightly.

            Sensing the shift in the atmosphere, Judy tried to seem as harmless as possible. Which, admittedly, wasn’t hard considering she was a rabbit. “Hello Mr. and Mrs. Silverklau.” The gray bunny said in greeting, her bright smile on display. Nick stayed where he was, but made sure his face was inviting and unthreatening. “I am Officer Judy Hopps, and this is my partner, Nick Wilde. I know that it’s been a terrible morning for you, but if you’re up to it, we’d like to ask you a few questions about what happened.”

            Glancing nervously between the fox and bunny, Diana gave a slight nod. “Okay.” She said in a soft voice.

            Smiling, Judy took a seat in one of the chairs provided in the room, making sure to keep her distance. She wasn’t sure what the whole picture was, but she didn’t want to further aggravate Kevin while he was in “protection mode”, as her mother had fondly called it when her father acted the same way. Which was understandable, given the circumstances. “Thank you. Now, I want you to think back to this morning and when you arrived at the hospital. Did you notice anything strange or any strange mammals loitering around?”

            The couple was quiet for a bit as they thought. Finally, Diana shook her head. “I’m sorry, Officer Hopps, I can’t think of anything. I’ve had a lot on my mind lately, and it’s distracted me. We were just here for a routine check-up; we weren’t bothering anyone. Why would anyone do this to us?”

            Kevin chuffed gently against his mate’s neck, calming her slightly as she got a bit worked up over it. He then focused his honey eyes on Judy. “There was this billy goat that seemed odd.” He said, and Judy quickly started scribbling in her notepad. “I only remember him because I thought it strange that he kept coming in and out of the hospital for apparently no reason.” Kevin frowned. “You don’t think he’s the one who did this to us, do you?”

            Judy sighed softly. “We don’t know yet, but know that we are putting our all into stopping the mammal behind this. With your help, we are that much closer.”

            The orange tiger gave a growl of frustration, but stopped abruptly before sighing deeply. Kevin’s ears flattened against his skull as he gave Judy a sheepish look. “My apologies. I’m not usually like this.”

            “It’s okay.” The bunny said with an understanding smile. “You two have just gone through something very traumatizing; it’s understandable.”

            Nick was pleased to note that it was easy to ignored the tiger’s aggressiveness since he was aware of the cause and could understand it. He himself was very protective of Judy; he could only imagine how he’d act if she ever became with kits. _‘Bad Nick. Don’t think of things that will never happen.’_

            Kevin gazed at Judy with a confused, yet curious, expression.

            A lone rabbit ear tilted to the side in confusion. “What is it?”

            “Forgive me, I am just not used to prey being so understanding.” The tiger explained, his gaze flickering to Nick briefly. “Is it because of your fox?” He still didn’t feel comfortable with the fox in the room, but the prey before him seemed perfectly at ease in a room full of predators.

            Surprisingly, it was Nick who answered with a laugh, unable to help himself. “I can’t take all the credit, pal. This one has been standing up to preds since she was a kit.”

            “I think that is quite enough out of you, Officer Wilde.” Judy said sternly, ears flushed in embarrassment. However, she refused to let said appendages fold down against her back. She would not give Nick the satisfaction. Clearing her throat, Judy focused back on the couple before her. Both of them had amused expression, distinctly more relaxed now. “Moving on, did you…”

            The interview continued on for a few more minutes, with Judy asking most of the questions. The first time Nick had asked a question, it had been a little awkward, as his voice had startled a growl out of Kevin as it reminded the couple of the fox’s presence, but it was smooth sailing after that. They were just about to wrap it up when there came a firm knock on the door, gaining the attention of all four mammals.

            “Hello.” A tiny voice sounded from a female chipmunk in blue scrubs and a white coat who was glancing nervously at Nick. “I’m Dr. Avalin Chip. If you’re done, I’d like to speak with the patients privately, officers.”

            “We were just wrapping up.” Judy assured, before taking out a card and handing it to the two tigers. “Here’s my card. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call.”

            “Thank you, Officer Hopps.” Diana said with a soft smile as she shook the smaller mammal’s paw. After a moment’s hesitation, she shook Nick’s paw as well. “And thank you, Officer Wilde.”

            With that, the fox and rabbit duo left the doctor with her patients, and it was a few seconds later that Judy’s sensitive ears caught a surprised gasp, but could not make anything else out. Knowing that her mate had heard by the shocked expression on his face, she gave him a questioning look.

            “Later.” Was all he said.

            Undeterred, Judy waited until they were within the confines of the elevator before turning on her mate once again. “It’s later now. What gives?”

            Nick rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. “She’s pregnant.”

            “That’s wonderful news,” Judy said slowly as she processed this, “but it doesn’t explain your reaction.”

            “Well, they just found out now, but I’ve known since I walked into that room.” The fox admitted as he pressed the button for the lobby.

            “But, she wasn’t even showing!” Judy argued in disbelief.

            “A member of the canis family can usually smell that a mammal is pregnant a little less than halfway into the gestation. With how faint the scent was, now that I think about it, she can’t be more than a few days into the pregnancy.” Nick gave Judy a look. “Not even Wolford would have been able to sniff that out.”

            “Something of Dr. Vandyke?” Judy offered as she took Nick’s paw into her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. He squeezed it back before letting go.

            “Yeah.” The fox said with a shaky breath, his slight fear at his unraveling abilities laid bare for his mate to see. Judy watched in fascination as it was all hidden behind a mask as soon as the elevator dinged, notifying them that they had reached the lobby. “C’mon, Carrots, let’s meet up with Wolfie and Sasha.” Nick said with a lazy smirk as she walked out of the elevator.

            Shaking her head, Judy followed Nick into the lobby before stopping as she groaned in exasperation.

            “What?” Nick asked, ears alert.

            The suddenly frustrated bunny pointed at the double doors that was the exit. “I don’t want to deal with the media.”

“Tough luck, Fluff.” Nick teased as he put his shades on with a flick of his wrist. “We’re the talk of the town; get used to it.”

            Judy glared at him, but wary amusement was swiftly blooming in her eyes. “Is everything a joke to you?”

            “It’s one of my many talents.” Nick bragged as he headed for the doors, Judy right behind him. A single hop brought her right next to him. Ignoring the mammals clamoring for their attention, the fox searched for Wolford and Rhinowitz. Not finding them, the pair approached Dwayne.

            “Hey, McHorn!” Nick called, gaining the attention of the rhino. “Do you know where your sis and Wolfie went to?”

            Shaking his head at the nickname for the gray wolf, Dwayne jerked his head in the direction of the back parking lot. “They’re at the employee’s parking area in the back of the building. They found traces of blood and Twily’s scent.” His expression became grim, and the couple’s expression matched his as he spoke. “Another ewe has been abducted.”

            “Just great.” Nick muttered, teeth bared at the thought of another mammal dying because of Twily. “Thanks, Dwayne.”

            Dwayne nodded grimly.

            “Let’s go see if they found anything else.” Judy said with forced confidence, before waving goodbye to the rhino. The prospect of another murder made her stomach queasy, but she took the lead and led her fox towards the back of the building. It was swarming with officers, all of them wearing disposable booties. They spotted the officers they were looking for chatting with three crime scene investigators.

            “Wolford! Rhinowitz!” Nick called, gaining the attention of the small group of mammals. The crime scene investigators turned away with varying degrees of dislike or disgust while Sasha kept talking with them, but Gary broke off from the group and made his way towards the two smaller officers.

            “I see you’re finished.” The wolf commented when he had reached them. “Find anything?”

            “A billy goat. Possible accomplice.” Nick said.

            “Funny you mention a billy goat.” Wolford began as he gestured for the two to follow him. “The scent of a billy goat was mixed in with Twily’s scent near the end of the blood trail left behind.” He led them to a red sheep-sized car and pointed at the now dried droplets of blood by the driver’s door. “It starts here, and then goes through the parking lot and ends towards the very back, mostly likely a getaway car was waiting there. About five yards before that point, the billy goat’s scent is noticeable.”

            “Have we been able to identify the…victim?” Judy asked, her ears drooping down towards her back.

            Gary nodded. “Karen Fluffle. Married to Charles Fluffle and mother of three lambs.”

            Judy gasped in horror and Nick cursed under his breath before taking a deep breath. “Has Charles been notified?” The fox asked.

            “He’s on his way to the station right now.” Wolford said grimly.

            “We need to call the chief and let him know this information.” Judy said as she brought out her phone. “We could be wrong, but we have a physical description of a billy goat that was acting odd around the hospital entrance.” Judy looked up at Wolford. “Can you go back there and see if you can match the scent?”

            “On it.” Gary said as he departed from the two, letting Sasha know where he would be before making his way to the front of the hospital.

            “Want me to call Buffalo Butt?” Nick asked as he noted Judy’s trembling paws.

            The bunny paused in what she was doing, briefly contemplating refusing the offer, before she slumped her shoulders. “Please?” She asked weakly.

            Placing a paw between her ears and petting her softly, Nick brought out his phone and dialed Bogo’s number. He picked up on the first ring.

_“Bogo here.”_

            “We have an update on the shooting.” Nick said as he continued to sooth Judy. He ignored the stares around them, focusing solely on his mate and the chief’s voice.

_“If it’s the abduction of Karen Fluffle, Rhinowitz already informed me of it.”_

            “I would be shocked if they hadn’t.”

            _“Get on with it, Wilde.”_

            “We may have a description of the accomplice.”

A pause; a sigh. _“Go on.”_

            "Many of our witnesses described a white billy goat with odd blue symbols died into his fur acting suspiciously before the shooting. One even said that it seemed he was checking up on the Silverklaus, almost as if he was waiting for when they would leave the hospital. Wolford is checking the area right now to see if he can match the scent with the billy goat that helped abduct Karen.”

_“The fact that Twily has an accomplice worries me, but if the scents match, we are one step closer to bringing her down. Good work, Wilde!”_

            “Thank you, sir.” Nick smiled at the praise.

_“Furthermore, there will be an emergency press conference in two hours. Mayor Wolfgang wants you and Hopps present.”_

            Nick’s gaze landed worriedly on Judy, who was looking up at him curiously, having calmed down thanks to the fox’s petting. “Uh, sir? I don’t think—”

            _“Neither one of you will be talking.”_ Bogo assured. _“The mayor thinks it would be good to have you present since you are in charge of the shooting case.”_

            “Then I think Wolford and Rhinowitz should be present as well, since I’m assuming there will also be a warning given to ewes with white wool, right?”

            _“Yes.”_ Nick could hear the chief speaking briefly with someone off speaker. _“Bring them, too.”_

            “I’ll let them know.”

            “Gary just messaged me.” Judy announced, phone in paw. “The scent’s a match.”

_“What was that?”_

            “The scent’s a match, chief.” Nick said grimly.

_“Perfect. I want the four of you at the station ASAP!”_

            “Yes, sir! Wilde out!” With that, the call was ended. Turning to Judy, Nick spoke. “Let Gary know that the chief wants the four of us at the station ASAP. We have a press conference to make.”

~o.8.o~

Stewart Hopps let out a tired sigh as he sat down for the first time since he’d woken up, his ears drooping with fatigue. It just passed noon and lunch would be ready any minute now. After attending to the last of the crops, making sure their stores would be enough for the approaching winter, and general farm labor, the head of the Hopps household was in need of a well-deserved break.

            Sitting in the large living room, the old buck picked up the remote and turned the TV on, his thoughts going back to his most unusual offspring. _‘Let’s see what’s going on in_ Zootopia _.’_ He thought as he turned the channel to ZNN. It was one of the few _Zootopian_ news channels they got in the Burrows.

            His ears perked up as he read the headline for the broadcast, recognizing his daughter’s boss. _“LIVE EMERGENCY BROADCAST AT THE ZPD”_ It was then that he also noticed that his daughter was on the stage, as well as that fox partner of hers, a gray wolf, and a female rhinoceros. “Hey, Bon! Judy and Nick are on TV!” Stu called back towards the kitchen, eyes focused on the screen.

            “Oh, really?” Came Bonnie Hopps distant voice. There were a few shouted orders before the Hopps matriarch joined her mate in the living room, wiping her paws on her apron. Both watched on in silence as the cape buffalo continued on with his speech.

            _“…this morning, a tiger couple was shot with the Nighthowler serum. Fortunately, the hospital security guard saw this and took the initiative in administering the antidote before anyone could get hurt. This is now the second shooting of a civilian involving Nighthowler since the arrest of Dawn Bellewether. Because of certain evidence, we believe that these attacks are not random, but the work of one mammal who wishes to finish what Bellewether started. With that in mind, we are also issuing a warning to all ewes with white wool and blue eyes, as this mammal also seems to be targeting ewes of this coloring. There have already been two abductions, with the bodies of one of them having been recovered by the efforts of the ZPD.”_ This announcement caused a murmur to resound in the crowd. Stu and Bonnie looked at each other in worry. It wasn’t long before the first question was shouted out by the group of reporters.

_“I am Sean Hoggsworth with ZNN. Have the missing ewes been identified?”_

_“Yes. However, for the sake of their families, their identities are being withheld from the public until further notice.”_

_“Based off of the previous Nighthowler incident, is it safe to assume that this mammal of_ _interest is a prey mammal?”_ A female ocelot in a grey pants suit asked.

            _“Yes. The mammal in question is a prey class mammal. We have evidence indicating that said unsub has a grudge against predators.”_

            _“With the targets being preds, would it not be safer for everyone to isolate them?”_ A disturbed murmur was caused by this question. Stu frowned at this. Not too long ago, he would have been of the same mindset, but his little Jude the Dude helped change that. Now, he couldn’t help but think how wrong that mammal was for even suggesting such a thing.

            Bogo narrowed his eyes at the Oryx buck reporter. _“What is your name?”_

 _“Jeb Yubucka.”_ The buck answered with confidence.

            _“Mr. Yubucka, I assure you, that is not the solution to the issue.”_ Bogo started in a calm voice. _“If we separate each other because of what class we are born into, we are doing exactly what this mammal and Bellewether wanted us to do. To become fearful. To break down. To put the blame on innocents. After all, if we were to isolate any class, it would be the prey class since that is the class these criminals are coming from.”_

            _“B-but you’re a prey mammal!”_ Yubucka stammered, stunned by the chief’s bold statement.

            _“That’s not the issue here. The issue is keeping mammals safe, and that means making decisions based on facts, not prejudice.”_ An awed murmur whispered across the crowd at the chief’s response, many of them surprised at Bogo’s unbiased answer. _“Next question!”_

            “Judy has a great and courageous mammal as a boss.” Bonnie commented. Stu nodded in agreement.

 _“Who are the officers in charge of the case?”_ A brown she-wolf asked.

            _“I have two teams working on the case.”_ Bogo said, indirectly answering the question.

            _“Since they are present and because of their experience with the previous Nighthowler case, is it safe to assume that Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps are one of those teams?”_ It was the same female ocelot reporter from before, and Bogo sighed heavily through his nostrils.

_“Yes, they are. Given their repertoire, they are the best candidates for tracking this mammal down. Officers Rhinowitz and Wolford are assisting them by using the clues left behind from the abductions.”_

_“Since they are still employed by the ZPD despite being in the first interspecies pred/prey relationship, does that mean the ZPD now supports interspecies relationships? What about the fraternization rules?”_ The effect this question had on Judy was obvious by the stiffening of her ears as the camera zoomed in on the couple, but Nick gave nothing away as he lazily observed the crowd.

            Bogo narrowed his eyes at the ram who had asked that question. _“As officers Wilde and Hopps have mentioned before, any requests for an interview can be arranged through our Public Relations Department. Until such arrangements have been made, I will_ only _answer questions pertaining to this case. Now then…”_

            The rest of the conference played out on the screen, but it no longer registered with two very stunned rabbits. It had just been revealed to them in a very unorthodox way that their little trier was in an interspecies relationship—and not just any one at that. No, their little trier was in the first pred/prey relationship they had ever heard of.

            Bonnie, being the more rational and emotionally stronger of the two, decided that she would wait for her daughter to come to them about it. Before she went back to preparing lunch for the warren, she placed a kiss on her still-shocked mate’s forehead.

            Stu, however, couldn’t shake off the feelings of dread that slowly welled up within him at the thought of his daughter—his pride and joy—being in a relationship with a mammal of another species; a predator at that. A _fox_. As the day went by and thoughts, doubts, and long inbred fears swirled and grew together in a toxic miasma, it wasn’t long before protective rage blotted out all rational thought.


	19. Things Set In Motion

Jennifer Howler found herself reluctantly in awe.

            Not only were the bunny and fox duo challenging everything she had been taught about their species—their class—they were also showing just how strong they were as well. She had seen her share of interspecies couples, and she had also seen the opposition those couples who were open about it got. She herself had even been a part of said opposition one or two times, though nothing extreme.

            It was unnatural, after all.

            So, when she had found out from the radio that the very same rabbit and fox that had been haunting her thoughts for the past few days were now a couple, part of her didn’t want to believe it. A part of her didn’t want to believe that the two mammals that were slowly changing her outlook on things through their actions, those very same mammals, would do something so stupid and unnatural. And yet…

            It _fit_ them, somehow. Improbable, insane, impossible. These were words that described the duo to a T, and despite all of these things against them, they worked together like a well-oiled machine. In fact, they worked better than other teams that were the same species or same class. It was only _natural_ for them to become a couple; to become mates.

            It made her feel conflicted, unsurprisingly.

            What _did_ surprise her was her reaction to Dustin Spottedtale threatening the couple. She had felt…angry. Protective. She had wanted to defend them. The shock had been so great that she had missed the rest of the confrontation, but had been brought back to reality by the sudden increase of danger in the room right before Chief Bogo had interrupted. It had been a familiar feeling; one she would forever remember: Wilde under the influence of Nighthowler. It had confused her, but she hadn’t had much time to dwell on it as the morning took a turn for the worst with another shooting and another abduction.

            It wasn’t until after the scene had been secured and canvased, thoroughly investigated, and the press conference was just beginning that the gray she-wolf was able to delve into her thoughts once more. Rather than focusing on how unnatural it all was, and how the fox was a disgrace to predators for mating a prey, Jennifer had found herself thinking of something completely different. She thought of how much _courage_ it must take to do something openly that was unpopular with many, the _strength_ required to endure it all, and the _love_ they must have to overlook or accept each other’s differences.

            The she-wolf found herself admiring them. It was…strange.

            Now, it was one o’clock in the afternoon and Bogo had half of precinct one in the bullpen, including the celebs of the ZPD.

            Taking his glasses off, Adonis gazed at the officers he had called into the bullpen. “I know we have had a hectic morning today, but it is only the beginning. I have called you all here today because you either don’t have a case to work on currently, or I have deemed your skills necessary and reassigned another team patrol duty. As you are all aware, there has been a reoccurrence of Nighthowler shootings in the past week. That number has now increased to three; two of them involving civilians with only one mauling. Considering the circumstances, we have been very fortunate thus far as there have been no deaths with the shootings, but the same cannot be said for the ewes that have been abducted. Right now, I have a heartbroken ram in my office; I want him to be the last where Twily is involved.

            “I am splitting you up into two teams; seven with Rhinowitz and Wolford, seven with Hopps and Wilde. You have been assigned on where I think you will be of the most help, but if Wilde or Hopps feel you are needed elsewhere, do as they say. And if I hear any _unnecessary_ complaints, I will have your hide hanging from my wall as a decoration, is that clear?!” Bogo ended with a stern look towards his officers.

            “Sir, yes, sir!” The whole room answered back, all officers ramrod straight.

            Bogo sighed as a paw was raised in the air. “Yes, Officer Laufe?”

            Officer Louis Laufe, a hyena, cleared his throat nervously, the memory of this morning still very fresh. “You said there were three shootings. I haven’t heard of this third one.” Many officers nodded in agreement. Few noticed a certain fox’s ears twitch.

            “It has been kept quiet at the request of the afflicted and the mayor.” Bogo made eye contact with Nick, and the fox gave a small, resigned nod. “However, since you will be helping out with the case, it’s been agreed upon that this information will be released to the officers of precinct one _only_. Until further notice, the mayor doesn’t want this information getting out to the public. Is that clear?” At the agreeance of his officers, Bogo continued. “The mammal that was the first shooting victim was one of our very own officers; Nicholas Wilde.”

            The surprise in the room was palpable, and many stared openly at the small fox who kept his attention on Bogo. Few were not surprised, Jennifer obviously being one of them.

            “In addition to this, he and Hopps are Twily’s primary targets because of their involvement in putting Bellewether away. You will get more information from your teams. Now, any more questions?” There were none. “Good. Listen up!” Bogo said as he put his glasses back on before looking down at the list he had made. “Priderok, Higgins, Howler, Delgato, Fieldson, Grizzoli, and Francine! You’re with Wilde and Hopps! You will be in Conference Room A. McHorn, Laufe, Snarlov, Fangmeyer, Copper, Wolfbane, and Crest! You’re with Rhinowitz and Wolford in Conference Room B! Dismissed!

            Everyone shuffled to their designated areas, though Jennifer was a bit surprised she had been assigned to Wilde and Hopps. She had thought she would be assigned to where her cousin was, since she was a wolf and her nose would be essential in picking up any leading scents. However, she was not as disappointed as she thought she would be.

            “Can you believe it?” Leonela Priderok whispered to the gray she-wolf as the two walked to Conference Room A. “We have to take orders from _them_ , of all mammals.” The lioness shook her head, her muzzle crinkling a bit in distaste.

            Jennifer frowned. “Zip it, Nela. They’re in charge for a reason.”

            The lioness gave Howler a look. “I thought you didn’t like them Jen.”

            “I don’t.” The she-wolf answered automatically. “But facts speak for themselves, and those two have the best track record on the force. So zip it.”

            Leonela glared at her co-worker before ignoring her. Jennifer didn’t care. The lioness could think what she liked, but the she-wolf’s view was changing and it was a terrifyingly beautiful thing.

~o.8.o~

“You handled the media splendidly.” Demetri Wolfgang commented as he closed the blinds to his office door, shutting out the world.

            “It wasn’t my first press conference.” Chief Bogo shot back from his seat on the sofa.

            “I would hope not.” Demetri chuckled as he took his seat a few feet from the cape buffalo. “Thank you for coming back to meet with me.”

            “It’s not a problem. My mammals know how to contact me if there is an emergency.” Adonis said as he leaned back in the plush seat. He let loose a sigh.

            The mayor gave him an empathetic look. It was during times like these that made being at the top of the chain of command strenuous.

            “Have you heard back from Vandyke?” Bogo asked.

            “Yes. We’re still waiting for the blood test results to come in, but the good doctor has cleared the fox regardless.” Demetri said with a pleased smile. “He’s deemed him safe for the pubic so long as he is not under the influence of the serum, which is a given for _any_ mammal. Wilde may be resistant to it, but he is not immune.”

            “Just as we predicted.” Bogo rubbed his chin in thought. “While it’s good enough for us, it may not hold up that well with the public. Especially if the media tries to paint Wilde in a negative light. Or if those anti-pred groups get a hold of this prematurely.”

            “Agreed, though I think his relationship with Hopps might counteract that a bit.” Wolfgang gave the chief a look. “From what I’ve observed, she doesn’t take anything from any mammal.”

            “It’s gotten worse since the fox joined the force.” Adonis shook his head in exasperation. “Sometimes I’m proud to have such a bold officer on the force; other times I want to strangle her. Surprisingly, Wilde is able to reign her in every now and then. When he feels like it. If he hasn’t already made it worse.”

            The mayor laughed heartily. “Sounds like you never have a dull moment.”

            “But I always have a headache.” The two mammals in power shared a laugh before they grew serious once more.

            “We need help.” Demetri said as he stood up and walked to his desk. Picking up a file, he brought it to Adonis, who took it in hoof before opening it. “I know your officers are good, Adonis, but I can’t let that be my only option. The threat that this terrorist, this Twily, poses is very real. So, I’ve decided to bring in some outside help.”

            “The FBI?” The cape buffalo asked in a neutral tone as he looked at the acceptance letter from said agency. “You don’t think that’s a little over the top?”

            “Because of their relationship, which you neglected to inform me about—don’t give me that look—Wilde and Hopps are going to be under the full scrutiny of the public.” Wolfgang began in his explanation. “Despite the recent shootings, we know based on the letters that we are _still_ getting from this Twily that they are her primary target. That’s a lot of stress for a mammal, and that’s not including their responsibilities as heads of this case, their own unique relationship, and any opposition they will be facing as a consequence of said relationship. Stress leads to mistakes, Adonis, and I can’t take that chance.”

            Adonis sighed as he closed the folder, his pride slightly wounded. However, he cared enough about the city to understand where the black wolf was coming from. “When will we be expecting them?”

            “The Special Agent in Charge and his assistant arrive this evening, and I’ve already scheduled a meeting with the Council at five to let them know of the FBI’s involvement.”

            “I’ll be there.”

            “Good. We’ll then have a meeting with the agents tomorrow morning at ten to work out the details of what we need of them. Once that’s sorted, I want a meeting held with all the Assistant Chiefs. We all need to be on the same page.” Wolfgang met Adonis’ eyes. “Now that Wilde has been cleared, I believe it is time that all involved be informed of his condition.”

            “With all due respect, sir, but are you sure that’s a wise decision?”

            Wolfgang sighed softly. “If we want them to trust him, to continue to trust us, they need to hear it from us and not the media. The sooner, the better.” Gold eyes settled on Bogo. “I know you care about your officers, Adonis, but this is more than just one mammal.”

            “Yes, sir.” Bogo grunted and rubbed the bridge of his snout as he closed his eyes and sighed. “I’ll inform Wilde and Hopps before they head of off to their assignment.”

            “Assignment?” Demetri asked curiously.

            The chief nodded. “I haven’t had a chance to tell you, but Hopps has very strong, very reliable ties with the Big family in Tundratown.”

            “The mafia family?”

            “That’s the one.”

            “How?”

            “She’s the Godmother of Silvano Big’s grandchildren.”

            The pitch-black wolf could not contain the bark of incredulous laughter that flew from his maw. “Do I even want to know?”

            Adonis shook his head in the negative, his face once again that odd combination of amused and exasperated. “The only reason why I’ve allowed it to continue is because it allows for easy access to information that would have otherwise endangered another officer’s life. Their assignment is such a case. Snowpaw informed me that the family had as increase of movement recently. They suspected it was in preparation for a gang war.”

            Concern settled upon Demetri’s face. “What did Hopps and Wilde have to say about that?”

            “It’s a family gathering, and they were invited. I trust their word, but I’ve made it so that they will be able to attended so we can be sure.”

            “And are you certain that they won’t just cover for the shrew?”

            Adonis met Demetri’s eyes. “Yes.” He then looked away, knowing that wolves and most predators saw prolonged eye-contact as a sort of challenge to their authority.

            “All right, then.” Satisfied with the chief’s answer, the wolf retook his seat on the sofa. “Finally, we’ll have the teams meet Thursday and have some bonding time. Now, let’s work out the finer details for this evening.”

~o.8.o~

Nick’s ears perked at the sound of his phone ringing as he opened the door to the driver’s side of the cruiser, and found an unknown number was calling him. They had just clocked out and were about to head out for the evening.

            “Who is it?” Judy asked curiously as she opened the passenger door and hopped in.

            “Don’t know.” A mischievous grin spread across the fox’s face. “Let’s see who the unlucky caller is, shall we?”

            Judy rolled her eyes as she closed the door. It was six-thirty in the evening, and they had had one of the most hectic days in their careers as of yet. She wasn’t feeling playful at the moment.

            The fox closed the door before clearing his throat, and then tapped the “Accept” button on his screen. “Thank you for Pizza Bugs! How may I take your order?” This was all said in a very poor Indian accent that had Judy suppressing giggles.

_“Nick?”_

            At the familiar tone on the other line, Nick’s posture when from lazy and exhausted to ramrod straight and alert. Emerald green eyes narrowed as his ears stood at attention. “How’d you get my number, Brody?” He asked in a neutral tone.

_“Dad gave it to me. He got it from that friend of yours, that fennec fox.”_

The fox relaxed a bit at that. He knew his father meant well. _‘Fin’s gonna kill me for not telling him Dad’s out of jail.’_ Nick thought in mild amusement before focusing on the call. “Why did you call me?”

            The other line went silent for a few minutes, to the point where Nick thought they had gotten disconnected. Right before he was about to hang up, Brody spoke.

_“I wanted to apologize.”_

            “I’m not the one you need to apologize to.”

            _“Damnit, Nick, let me speak.”_ Brody paused, and when it was clear that Nick wasn’t going to interrupt again, the other of the two continued. _“I want to apologize for the other day. In person. Jess will be at work, but the kits are out of school for a few days, so…”_

            Nick felt his heart start to race. “We’ll be working for the next two day, but…,” he glanced at Judy, who was gazing at him curiously, “…we’re off Friday.”

 _“Good, Friday’s good. Would around eleven be good? We could meet up at a park here in the Meadowlands or closer to you in Savannah Central, and then get lunch. Whichever’s better for you.”_ It was said awkwardly, almost rushed.

            “We can come to you. Carrots’ never been to the Meadowlands.”

_“Sounds good. The park is called Grazing Fields. The kits love it.”_

            Nick withheld a chuckled at the name. “Okay, we’ll meet you there Friday at eleven.”

_“See you then.”_

            Nick ended the call and lowered his phone from his ear, only to stare at it in mild shock.

            “So, are we going somewhere this Friday?” Judy inquired when Nick continued to stare at his phone.

            “Brody wants to meet up with us this Friday to apologize…with the kits…” Nick turned his head to gaze at Judy with wide eyes. “What did you say to him?”

            “What are you talking about, Slick?” Judy tried to say as casually as possible as she tugged at one of her ears, not meeting Nick’s eyes. “Maybe he just decided he wanted—”

            “Carrots.”

            Judy tugged her ear over her face, and felt her paws warm up from the heat coming from her ear. “I may have…told him that…we can die at any moment…and that…you two should make up before that happens.” There was a beat of silence before she found herself being dragged from the passenger seat and into Nick’s lap. Her startled squeak was drowned out by the fox’s laughter.

            “Judy!” Nick chuckled joyfully as he hugged her to his chest, the pupils of his eyes wavering with his rising emotions. Leaning down, he further surprised her by kissing her soundly on the lips.

            “Nick!” Judy protested breathlessly once he released her, only to find herself pressed tightly against him once more.

            “You’re amazing, Judy.” He said softly into the fur of her neck. “I get to meet my niece and nephews. _Really_ meet them.” His grip on her tightened as it suddenly hit him that this was happening. “…thank you.”

            The gray bunny felt the trembling begin in his shoulders as she returned his embrace, her ears down against her back. She tightened her hold on him when she felt the fur on the side of her face and neck get damp.

            It was several moments before Nick managed to gather himself, but it was with a large, genuine smile that he pulled away. Wordlessly, the fox affectionately licked a stray tear from Judy’s cheek before it could soak her fur. The doe stroked his muzzle with a soft smile before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

            “Come on, Nick.” Judy said softly. “Let’s get going. I really need to take a nap after a day like today if you want me to come over for dinner.”

            “Roger that.” Nick chuckled.

            They loosened their grip on each other and Judy got settled back into her seat. Once they were buckled in, the fox started the car and they were off. It was decided that Nick would take the cruiser home, since he had to go to the store to pick up a few ingredients for the evening. When everything was done cooking, he would go over and pick her up and the two would have a nice dinner that was very much needed after a day like there’s.

            “I’ll call you before I come get you.” Nick said when they reached Judy’s apartment complex.

            “’Kay.” She smiled, giving her fox a parting kiss before hopping out of the car.

            Judy watched the cruiser pull away before entering the building. She walked briskly to her door, her goal a nice thirty-minute nap. Between their impromptu radio reveal, the shooting and abduction, being assigned their own team, _and_ the call from Brody, the bunny was emotionally exhausted and needed the abyss that sleep promised to recover from it all.

            Reaching her door, the bunny pulled out her key and unlocked the door as she was hit by a wave of exhaustion. Flicking on the light, she barely glanced around her apartment before making a B-line for her dresser after locking the door behind her. After quickly changing into a pair of black sweat pants and a white tank top, Judy threw herself face-first onto the bed with a tired sigh. “Finally.” She said in a muffled groan.

            “Hey, bunny cop!” A voice sounded from next door. “You there?”

            Judy lazily reached for her pillow, dragged it to her face, and then proceeded to groan exasperatedly into it. _‘One moment of peace…is that too much to ask for?’_

            “Hey bunny cop!”

            “What?” Judy called back, preparing for the worse. They were rude, loud, and opinionated. She did not expect their response.

            “Just wanted to say congratulations on being engaged!”

            “Yeah, you and your fox make a great team on and off the force!”

            Judy sat up in shock and gazed at her wall, eyes wide. “Really?”

            “Hey, don’t sound surprised! We come from an interspecies family!”

            “Yeah, our parents decided they wanted to get married and now I’m stuck with this oaf as a step-brother!”

            “Oh, shut up!”

            “No, you shut up!”

            “You guys…thanks.” Judy sniffed, tears in her eyes as she smiled. She had been hurt and shocked by the rejection from most of her brother and sisters in blue this morning. It was comforting that some of the mammals she _did_ know supported her and Nick’s relationship. It wasn’t needed, but it was very much appreciated.

            “See, look what you did! You made the bunny cop cry! Now she’s going to arrest us!”

            “No she’s not!” A pause. “You’re not, right?”

            The bunny cop gave a watery laugh. “No, I’m not going to arrest you.”

            “See?!” And so went on the never ending argument of her neighbors. This time, though, Judy didn’t mind it at all as she set her phone alarm to ring in thirty minutes.

            In fact, when she woke up to her alarm’s demanding tone, she felt well-rested and ready for dinner with her fox. Taking her time in picking out her outfit, Judy eventually decided on a pair of purple leggings and a white off-the-shoulders shirt. As she was getting ready, she got a text.

_**Nick** : On my way ;)_

_**Judy** : Okay! :3_

            Putting her phone away, the bunny finished putting on her outfit. It wasn’t five minutes later that a knock sounded from Judy’s door. With a smile on her face, the bunny swung the door open, revealing one very handsome fox.

            As seemed to be their theme, Nick was also in casual wear. Dressed in a pair of jeans and an open grey button-down over a white tank top, the fox had a boyish charm about him that had Judy’s ears flushing pleasantly. “Good evening, I’m here to pick up one rabbit. Do you happen to know where I might find one?”

            “Hmm…” Judy played along as she stepped out of her apartment and into Nick’s waiting arms. “I don’t know. What does she look like?”

            “Well, she’s short,” this earned him a playful elbow to the ribs, “with gray and white fur. She has the most beautiful violet eyes you’ve ever seen.” Nick smiled down at her as he stared into her eyes, stroking a furred cheek softly. “Well what do you know; I think I found her.”

            Smiling shyly, Judy ducked her head and pressed it against Nick’s chest. He was the only mammal that could make her feel so shy. When he acted like this, all her bravado would vanish, and all that remained was this shy creature that was so foreign to her. She didn’t mind, however, if it was with Nick. _Only_ with Nick.

            Inhaling her scent deeply, Nick planted a soft kiss to her forehead before releasing all of her save her paw. “Come on, dinner’s going to get cold if we keep any longer.”

            “Have fun you two!!” Came from the door next to Judy’s, startling the fox slightly.

            “Shut up! Can’t you hear that they were having a moment?!”

            “Oh, you shut up!”

            Judy giggled at Nick’s slightly annoyed expression as she locked her door. “They approve, by the way.”

            “I can hear that.” Nick muttered as he led his girl to the front.

            “It makes sense.” She continued as the two exited the Grand Pangolin Apartments. “They come from an interspecies family; they’re step-brothers!”

            “Huh. I always thought they were just roommates that never get along.” Nick said, unlocking the cruiser with his other paw.

            “Me too!”

            The pair got into the car, and Nick drove in the direction of his home.

            “So, what are we having?” Judy asked curiously.

            “Tsk, tsk, Carrots. You know that’s against the rules.” Nick teased, his eyes on the road but there was a smirk on his snout. “You’re just going to have to wait and see.”

            “Not even a hint?” Judy pushed, amused.

            “Well, there’s food.”

            “I already know that!”

            For the rest of the drive to the fox’s den, the couple bantered with each other. No one offered to turn the radio on; neither wanted to hear more about what others thought about them. Before long, they reached Nick’s complex and made it to his apartment without incident.

            Entering, Judy sniffed the air before letting out a pleased hum. “It smells good in here, Nick!”

            “Thanks.” Nick preened. “I did learn from the best; Chika. Mom wasn’t much of a cook from what I remember.” Despite Nick being acquainted with the majority of mammals living in Zootopia, there were actually very few who knew Nick P. Wilde in return. In fact, he could count them on one paw—and that didn’t include family or the mammals that knew him as a kit. There was Dwayne, Jimmy, Bogo (because it was his job to know everything), and Judy.

            So, it went without saying that not many mammals knew that Nick could cook like a five-star chef. Growing up around Adriano and Chika made sure that the fox picked up that skill, especially when he was “forced” to help out in the kitchen as a kit. It was with this skill that Nick had prepared a feast fit for both a pred and prey dinner.

            “Take a seat and I’ll bring everything out.” Nick said as she gestured towards the dining room table.

            “Are you sure you don’t want any help?”

            “I’m sure, Carrots. If it makes you feel better, I’ll howl if I need you.”

            “Har, har.”

            Their meal consisted of pan-seared salmon in a creamy herb sauce with asparagus for Nick, and a garden salad with tulip and violet petal in a red wine vinaigrette with a side of carrots for Judy, much to her pleasant surprise. She _loved_ tulip petals! Just as they were starting to enjoy their meal, Judy’s phone went off. The pair paused, staring at the device as it rang and vibrated against the living room table.

            The bunny sighed as she got up. “It might be the chief.”

            “Tell him he has _remarkable_ timing.” Nick groused, recalling the time at the hospital when their chief had had “remarkable” timing.

            Chuckling softly, Judy picked up her phone from where it was, and felt apprehension well up within her when she saw who was calling. “It’s my parents.”

            “You could just let it ring.” Nick offered softly as he set down his utensils and got up, making his way until he was standing behind Judy.

            “It’s just my parents.” Judy tried to be indifferent, but ended up coming across as nervous. “I mean, it’s not like they heard about us all the way in Bunny Burrow, right?” The phone stopped ringing and showed her that she had one missed call.

            “Maybe they won’t call back?” Nick tried to be positive.

            No such luck was to be had as the phone started ringing again, her parents’ photo once again displayed.

            Judy sighed. “Might as well get this over with.” With that she picked up the call and brought her phone to her ear. “Hello?”

            _“Judy?”_ It was her father, and her ears dropped at his tone. He did _not_ sound happy.

            “Hi, Dad. What’s up?” She cringed at how much of a kit she sounded.

            _“I heard from the news that you and that fox are in a relationship. Is that true?”_ Her father’s tone was subdued.

            Judy took a steadying breath, taking in comfort from the large paws she felt squeezing her shoulders reassuringly. “Yes, it’s true.”

 _“I can’t believe this. What were you thinking?! He’s a predator, a fox! They used to_ eat _bunnies!”_

            “That’s not the case anymore, Dad!”

_“Did he force you? Is that it?”_

            “What?” Judy sputtered as her ears popped up in shock, outraged that he would even suggest such a thing. “No! No one forced me to do anything!”

_“He’s bad for you, Judith. He’s no good!”_

            “You’ve met him before and got along just fine, Dad!” She moved away from her fox and began pacing back and forth, ears up and alert, her nose twitching in her anger. “What’s the issue now?”

_“He’s a fox!”_

            “You _work_ with a fox!”

_“Business is a different matter, Judy. That fox is not sleeping in my daughter’s bed—”_

            “We haven’t done anything of the sort!” She shouted, thoroughly upset and embarrassed.

_“Not if I have anything to say about it, you won’t!”_

            That was the last straw for Judy as her nose twitched in anger. _No one_ told her what she could and couldn’t do. Not when she was a kit, and certainly not now as an adult. “You _don’t_ have a say in it, Dad. Just like you didn’t have say in my dreams. Or when I went to the Academy. Or when I got my dream job. I’m a grownup doe. I make my own decisions.”

            The anger and hurt was clear in his tone, but Judy only heard the anger in her emotional state. _“You stay with him and you’ll no longer be a part of this family! You hear me? I mean it!”_

            It hurt. It hurt a lot; but she turned that hurt into anger as she lifted her chin in defiance, even as her voice wobbled as she talked. “Well you’re just going to have to disown me then, because we’re _engaged_. Goodbye, Father.” She vaguely heard her mother’s voice in the background, but didn’t care at all as she ended the call and threw he phone onto the couch in a fury. Instantly, she felt strong arms wrap around her, and for a moment, she fought them.

            “Shh, Carrots. Judy.” Nick said softly as he turned his angry mate around in his arms. The entire time Judy had been on the phone with her father, the fox had tried to stay out of it; he knew he would only make it worse if he butt in since it was him that Stu had an issue with. It had been difficult, though, since he could hear every hurtful, backwards thinking sentence the buck had to say about him. His hackles were raised, his fur bristled, and his pupils were nothing more than slits as he glared at nothing.

            He knew Judy came from a pretty traditional rabbit family, and knew that she was one of the most progressive members of her family, but this was a bit...much.

            It was when the fox finally managed to have her front pressed to his did Judy finally stop struggling to get away from him, and started to hold on to him as she started to tremble. It was seconds later when a sob forced its way out of her.

            “I can’t believe that just ha-happened…” Judy cried into Nick’s chest. “M-my parents have always had a thing against predators, b-but they’d been doing so good lately…I-I thought…I thought…”

            “You thought they’d accept us.” Nick finished softly as he focused solely on calming his rabbit down. She wordless nodded into his chest and tightened her grip on his shirt. “Me, too, sweetheart.”

            As Judy cried in his arms, Nick started to sway their bodies side-to-side in a slow dance. Leaning down to nuzzle her cheek with his, he started to hum softly into her ear. As she started to calm down, she was vaguely aware that it was an old tune he was humming. Her heart melted and she felt her eyes water again when he started singing softly.

            “Hooold…me close…and hold me fast.” Nick sang in a such a soft voice it was nearly a whisper in her ear. “This…magic spell…you cast…this is…la vie en roooose…” He brought a paw up to her face to tilt her chin up. Glimmering amethyst met warm emeralds before the fox leaned down to press their noses together. “When…you kiss me,” he gave her a sweet kiss and then sighed softly, his warm breath fanning against her lips as he continued, “…heaven sighs….and though I…close my eyes…I see…la vie en rooose…”

            As he continued to hum, Judy closed her eyes and felt herself wanting to cry for a whole different reason. Never in her life had she felt so loved as she did in that moment by her fox. She hadn’t even known he could sing! And he did it so sweetly. She could stay right here, in their own little bubble—no work, no media, no hateful stares, no spiteful parents—her whole life, and she would be content. Just her and her fox.

            Their moment was ruined by the ringing of her phone.

            “Ignore it.” Judy whispered as she clutched her fox closer to her, not wanting to talk with anyone that wasn’t Nick. However, when the phone stopped ringing only to start again, the bunny felt her previous anger flare up once more. Shoving herself away from Nick, the fuming rabbit marched over to her phone and picked up the call when she saw it was her parents again. Expecting it to be her father again, she withheld none of her hurt and anger. “What?!”

            _“Oh, Judy! Thank goodness you picked up!”_ Came a voice that was obviously _not_ her father.

            “M-Mom?”

            _“Oh, sweetie, I’m so_ sorry _.”_ The pain and regret was clear in Bonnie’s voice. _“Your father can be so emotional sometimes, but I had no idea he would do something like_ this _when we heard that reporter on the news station—you know that one station, ZNN?—and by the time I came to see what was all the yelling about, you had already hung up.”_

            “Mom?” It seemed to be the only word Judy was capable of at the moment.

            _“I heard what he said, bun-bun. Don’t take it to heart; I’ve already talked to him. You’re not disowned. He’s just worried about you and it came out wrong. He’ll come around eventually.”_ Her mother said softly, and Judy let out a shuddering breath of relief. From behind, she felt Nick wrap his arms around her waist as he listened into the conversation. _“That being said, that still doesn’t mean you can yell at him like I know you did. Don’t deny it, Judy; I know you can be just as emotional as your father.”_

            Despite the current situation, Judy felt rightly chastised instead of upset at her mother. She was right; she could have handled that a lot better than she had. “I’m sorry.”

            _“I know you are, sweetheart.”_ Bonnie sighed softly over the line. _“Judy, I can’t tell you that I understand what you and Nicholas have with each other, or that it makes sense to me. As your mother, I just want you to be happy, and I’ve come to accept that the means to your happiness is not exactly normal.”_ Mother and daughter shared a laugh at this.

            “Thanks, Mom.” Judy sniffled, a smile on her face as she leaned more into Nick’s embrace. The fox gently kissed her shoulder.

_“Oh, don’t thank me yet, bun-bun. You still need to talk with your father.”_

            “I don’t think that’s a good idea right now…”

 _“And I’m not asking you to speak with him now, just know that it needs to be done.”_ There was a pause. _“Maybe you two could visit? Stu let it slip that you two are engaged, and I want to congratulate you in person.”_

            Nick found his mate looking up at him questioningly. While everything in him at that moment didn’t want her to go anywhere near the source of her current pain—her father—he could see it in her eyes that she missed home. Despite what Stu had just put her through, she still missed her family. Taking in a deep breath of her scent, Nick nodded mutely. The smile she gave him was the brightest he’d seen all day.

            “We’ll try to, Mom. But we’re currently working a case, so I don’t know when that will be.” Judy said as she wiped the last of her tears away.

            _“Oh, that’s right.”_ Worry crept into Bonnie’s voice. _“You two are keeping safe, right?”_

            “As safe as we can be.”

_“Alright, I know that’s the best I’m going to get. Just let us know when you’re coming, okay?”_

            “I will.”

_“It’s getting late, so I’ll let you go. Tell Nicholas “hello” for me, okay? I love you, Judy.”_

            “I will. Love you, too, Mom.” Ending the call, Judy let out a shaky breath.

            “That conversation went a lot better.” Nick commented after a moment.

            The gray doe gave a shaky laugh. “Yeah, at least one of my parents approve.”

            Nick’s ears folded down against his head. “Judy…”

            “Don’t.” She cut him off when she heard that tone, her confidence restored after the talk with Bonnie. It was the one he used when he felt guilty about their relationship. Turning around to face him, she gazed intensely into his eyes. “I told you before, Wilde; you are worth everything we have, are, and will go through.”

            “What about your family?” He argued. “I doubt all of them are going to be as understanding as your mom.”

            “And I don’t expect them to. I told you I don’t care what others think, and that includes my family.” Reaching out a paw, Judy stroked his muzzle. “Sure, it hurts, but…if I have you, I don’t need anyone else.”

            Nick closed his eyes, reveling in her touch, before leaning down and kissing her softly. It was chaste; it was sweet; it was the balm that soothe both of them after a day like theirs.

            “Ditto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course there has to be at least one parent opposed. Good thing Bonnie is so level-headed.


	20. The Feds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the feds ;) if you like this story so far, please read this chapter in its entirety. That is all I ask.

Manny Rawrson yawned ostentatiously, not bothering to cover his mouth as he did so. Dressed in a black business suite, the tall mammal would have looked professional, if not for the lack of a tie, the jacket being left open, and the top three buttons of his white shirt staying unbuttoned. He garnered some curious looks from the _Zootopians_ passing him by, but he figured it was because they had never seen a manned wolf before.

            Standing a full head taller than even the tallest of male wolves, his thick mane overflowing from his unbuttoned shirt, and with the coloring of a fox, Manny was quite the sight to see. With his elongated limbs, many would say that he looked like the cross between a deer and a fox. He didn’t do anything to dissuade those thoughts for his own amusement. _‘A pred and a prey hybrid? HA! Ridiculous…’_

            Feeling eyes on him, he glanced downward to see a young male racoon pup staring up at him. _‘Ugh, offspring.’_ “What?” He asked, his deep voice coming out in a bored tone.

            The pup stared at him for a bit longer before answering, making the manned wolf uncomfortable. “Are you a fox, mister?”

            “No.” He answered truthfully. He may not like littles ones, but he hated lying to them. It did them no good. “I’m a manned wolf.”

            “Oh.” The racoon pup seemed a bit disappointed by this, which confused Manny a bit.

            _‘Don’t the majority of mammals here hate foxes? Well, since he’s a racoon, maybe they get along. Misery loves company and all that.’_ Manny thought as he observed the kit.

            “Do you know Officer Wilde?” The pup suddenly asked.

            Before the manned wolf could reply to such an odd question, an older female racoon came running towards them. “Roco!” She was obviously his mother as she took ahold of Roco’s paw, the pup’s ears folding down at her tone. “What have I told you about wondering off and speaking to strangers?!” Huffing in frustration, she turned to Manny. “I’m sorry about that, he’s a curious pup and has a penchant for foxes. I hope he wasn’t bothering you.”

            _‘Yes. And I’m not a_ fox _.’_ “Not at all.” He said with a smile that didn’t reach his brown eyes.

            With a smile, the mother dragged her pup away as she began to chastise him.

            Sighing, Manny brought out a toothpick and stuck it into his maw. _‘I need a cigarette. Why did I decide to quit again?’_ A sardonic chuckle from behind him perked his large ears and had him turning to glare at the source, the sound familiar.

            “You really don’t like offspring, do you?” Asked a capybara dressed in a black suite by the name of Bryant Coffer, a steaming cup of Snarlbucks coffee in paw as he came up besides the manned wolf.

            The manned wolf’s snout crinkled a bit at the smell of the brew. _‘Disgusting.’_ “They’re annoying; always asking questions. I’m glad mine are finally grown and out of the house.” Manny snorted in disdain as he chewed on the toothpick. Glancing down at the Growlex on his wrist, the manned wolf sneered as he looked up to make sure they were in baggage claim. “Where are they? Their flight’s been grounded for fifteen minutes. We have to meet with the ZPD’s Chief of Police and the mayor in three hours.”

            “Relax, Rawrson, we have time.” Bryant said as he took out his phone after receiving a message. “See, Spots just messaged me that they’re coming now.”

            “Good. I don’t have time to babysit fifteen mammals.”

            “What’s got you so riled up, anyway? This isn’t our first case.” The capybara asked curiously.

            “This case just has me on edge.” The manned wolf took the toothpick out of his maw and flicked it into a nearby trashcan. “I feel like we’re not being given the whole picture. All we know is that there’s a pro-prey terrorist targeting predators with a serum that induces a “savage” state of mind to cause fear.”

            “That’s why we have the meeting at ten.” Bryant glared at Manny. “You’re the Deputy Special Agent in Charge. Why am I reassuring you?”

            “It’s the lack of nicotine.”

            “I think I liked you better when you smoked.”

            “Don’t tell my mate that.”

            Bryant chuckled at that. Being very close to Rawrson and his family, he knew how much Cecilia hated Manny’s bad habit and how happy she had been when he had finally decided to quit. “Noted.”

            Replacing the toothpick in his maw he had flicked away, Manny caught sight of a familiar group of mammals in various sizes of professional wear. “There they are. Let’s go.”

            The two teams that made up the group of fifteen mammals really spoke of the diversity that Zootopia thrived upon. There was a female cheetah, a male wildebeest, a male fossa, a female otter, a male llama, a brown she-wolf, a male bloodhound, a female wolverine, a male zoril, a Cantabrian brown bear, a black-wool ewe, a male tanuki, and a male meerkat.

            _‘Wait a minute.’_ Rawrson narrowed his eyes as he realized they were missing two members. “Where’s Fang and Iggy?” He asked when he was close enough to the group.

            “Well, hello to you, too, Rawrson!” The fossa snarked good-naturedly.

            “Didn’t you get the email from the Periton office?” The cheetah asked with a raised brow as she put her phone away. “Lole approved a supervisor swap, so Fang and Iggy stayed behind while two of theirs came with us. They just got back from an undercover assignment.”

            “Damnit.” Manny muttered as he chewed on his toothpick. _‘He’s getting back at me for that time in Leesburg…’_ The manned wolf sighed. “Well, where are they? I have another assignment for you guys.”

            “They’ve never been to Zootopia before, so Frost’s taking in the sights.” The wolverine said with a roll of her eyes. “Savage went to get her.”

            “We just got home.” The meerkat huffed as he held onto his laptop case protectively, the large glasses on his snout sliding down a bit. “I don’t want to leave again.”

            “Don’t worry, it’s a home-based assignment.” Bryant told the meerkat, which garnered a frown from quite a few of the agents there.

            “A home-based assignment?” The tanuki questioned.

            “What the hell happened while we were gone?” Came the she-wolf’s question.

            Bryant gave a humorless chuckled at that. “You’ve got a lot of catching up to do for the past three weeks you guys were gone.”

            “Sorry about that.” A masculine voice with a slight country accent said before any of the others could comment, gaining Manny’s attention as it was unfamiliar to him. The cheetah moved out of the way, and two mammals were revealed. One was an artic fox vixen, her coat a light beige color since it was autumn; she wore a sheepish expression on her face. The other, and the one whom Manny assumed had spoken, was a light gray, almost white rabbit buck with three black stripes on either side of his cheeks and two horizontal stripes on the tips of his ears.

            Reaching out a paw, the buck smiled up at the manned wolf, the difference in height almost comical. “I’m Supervisory Special Agent Jack Savage and this is Supervisory Special Agent Skye Frost.”

            The manned wolf crouched down to shake the tiny paw with his overly large one. “Manny Rawrson, the Deputy Special Agent in Charge of the Zootpia Field Office. Ignore him.” The manned wolf added as Bryant started laughing, causing the two teams to look at him in confusion. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

            “If you say so.” Jack said, casting the laughing capybara a curious look before focusing back on Manny. “Now, about this assignment you have for us?”

~o.8.o~

“All right, all right! That’s enough!” Chief Bogo said as he reached his podium that morning in the bullpen, the usual ruckus quieting down quicker than normal. “I have three things on the docket. But first, I have an announcement to make.” This had the attention of all his officers. “Because of the threat that Twily poses to our city, Mayor Wolfgang has decided to bring in the assistance of the FBI. Quiet!” Bogo grunted when displeased murmurings started among his officers. “Now, I will be in meetings with the agents in charge and the Assistant Chiefs for the rest of the morning and into the afternoon. More details will be given to you tomorrow if you’re part of the teams working with them. Until then, I expect you to work on your current assignments, so pay attention!

            “First off, those of you who were _not_ assigned to either Wilde and Hopps or Wolford and Rhinowitz, your assignment today is the same as yesterday’s. Two; Hopps, Wilde! Your assignment today is in Tundratown. Stay behind as I need to have a word with you two in regards to it. And three; those of you under Wilde and Hopps will be reporting to Wolford and Rhinowitz! Dismissed!”

            There was little fanfare as the officers went to their assignments, most sour about the involvement of the federal agents, though a few did give Nick and Judy curious looks.

            “Keep warm, mí amigos!” Delgato called back to them as he walked out of the room.

            “Thanks, but I think we go it covered!” Nick called back with a lazy grin, eyes half-lidded as he gestured to his growing winter coat. That morning had been significantly easier on the couple compared to the previous day, and both were in a good mood.

            Once everyone was out of the room save for Adonis and the ZPD’s smallest officers, the cape buffalo addressed them. “This is about the involvement of the FBI.”

            Her confusion lasted a second before Judy frowned at that. “About that, chief. Why does the mayor feel we need the help of the feds? We are more than able to find and stop Twily.”

            “He’s not doubting your ability,” Bogo clarified, “and nor am I. As mayor, the safety of the city comes first, and whether you like it or not, we will be working with them on this case.”

          “But they don’t know it like we do.” Judy argued in a controlled tone. She was learning to pace herself, but it was a slow-going process for the usually energetic and impulsive bunny.

            “Are they taking over the case?” Nick asked. Unlike his mate, he didn’t care who solved the case as long as Twily was stopped. However, he did agree with Judy that they knew it better than anyone else on the force, save for maybe Sasha and Gary.

            “Unless there is a need for it, they will only be here to assist.” The cape buffalo sighed. “While you’ll no longer be in charge of the case, your experience with the serum and current involvement will make your input invaluable. Your captains will defer to you on multiple occasions. This case concerns your safety, as well.” He then glared at the bunny. “And no insubordination, do you understand, Hopps?”

            Judy gave a nervous chuckle as her ears folded down her back. “Yes, chief.”

            “Good. Now, what I wanted to tell you pertains to you, Wilde.” Adonis said as he made eye-contact with the fox. Over the week and a half that the vulpine had been on his team, he had gotten used to the unsettling aura that emitted from him. Every time he made eye-contact with this officer, however, he always felt he was looking into the eyes of a deadly predator no matter how much he trusted the fox. He could only imagine how the agents will react when they finally meet him. “It’s about your primal condition.”

            Nick’s ear’s drooped slightly before the red fox sighed. “Let me guess, the mayor wants to tell the feds about it before the media gets ahold of it.”

            “And the Assistant Chiefs, and possibly the entirety of the ZPD.” Bogo informed him gently.

            “What?” Judy asked in disbelief. “But chief—”

            “I don’t like it either, Hopps, but Wolfgang made a valid point. If we want your co-workers to trust you, they need to hear it from someone they trust. Not the media, and definitely not some anti-pred group.”

            “Do I really have a choice?” Nick sneered.

            “Not if you want their trust.”

            Rubbing a paw over his face, the tod sighed. _‘Trust, huh? It’s not like they trust me now…’_ He then thought about Benjamin, Dwayne, Ralph, Jimmy, and the precious few other officers he got along with in the ZPD. To lose that carefully cultivated trust… “I’ll do it.” His mask settled on a lazy smirk. “At least I’m not a “savage” anymore.” He wasn’t sure the chief bought the look as he nodded at the fox, but the concerned look Judy was giving him was ignored for the moment.

            “I have a meeting with the agents in charge at ten this morning, and then another one with my Assistant Chiefs at one; that’s when we will be informing the heads of each precinct. From there, we’ll decide if we’ll inform the ZPD officers and the agents you’ll be working with in tomorrow’s meeting.” Bogo gave the two of them a stern look then. “I still want you to report in every hour after your assignment begins today. Is that understood?”

            “Yes, sir!” Both bunny and fox said, one with a serious salute, the other doing so lazily.

            “Good. Now I want you to update Rhinowitz and Wolford before you head out. Be sure to stop by Clawhauser to get the body mics and the recorder. Dismissed.”

            The couple walked out of the bullpen, their destination Conference Room B. On their way there, Nick felt Judy’s eyes on him. With a sigh, he stopped right outside the door and faced her.

            “I’m fine, Carrots.”

            Concerned amethyst search guarded emerald for a moment. “Bull.”

            Nick cracked a smile at that. “You’re cute when you talk dirty.”

            While her ears flushed a pretty pink, Judy did not let it distract her as she folded her arms and tapped a long foot on the tiled floor. Her expression was not amused.

            The fox sighed. “Fine, I’m nervous. But the chief is right. Hardly any mammal will trust a fox. Their trust, those that I have gained, is worth it. I don’t want to lose it because I’m afraid of how my friends will see me. I’m only a mammal, Carrots. Of course this is bothering me, but I have no choice.”

            “Okay, I’m sorry.” Judy said as she took a paw of his into hers. “I just don’t like seeing you go through so much.” She said this as she looked into his eyes.

            _‘Damnit.’_ Nick thought, suddenly a bit flustered. She looked so cute when she looked at him like that, it made him want to kiss her. Taking a quick look around to make sure no one was looking at them, and confusing Judy in the process, the fox quickly swooped in to kiss her on the lips. It was far too brief for him, but it would have to do. Pulling back, he smirked in satisfaction at her surprised face. “Thanks Carrots. I know you care, but I’m still getting used to having that. So, bear with me, ‘kay?”

            Again, that strange yet now-familiar feeling of being shy welled up within Judy as Nick looked at her with genuine emotions shinning in his eyes. She gave him a shy nod.

            “Now, let’s not dilly dally no more and update Sasha and Wolfie on what little we found out yesterday.” Nick said, mask back in place as he prepared to face their co-workers, most of them not fond of the fox. It made her feel giddy that he only did this with her, as well as slightly possessive.

_‘Mine.’_

~o.8.o~

Manny Rawrson observed the looks he and Bryant Coffer got from the officers of the ZPD’s precinct one. The first meeting had been at City Hall, so this was their first time seeing him or his subordinate. From their looks of surprise and disgruntled awe, he inferred that they had been informed of the FBI’s involvement, and most didn’t seem too happy about it. _‘Great.’_ Coming up to the receptionist desk, they were met by the sight of a rather portly cheetah manning the desk. _‘Are they serious?’_

            “Excuse me,” the manned wolf said in his deep timber, the look of shock on the cheetah’s face when he flashed his badge priceless, “I’m here for a meeting with Adonis.”

            “Ah, yes!” Benjamin squeaked in awe. When the chief had informed him that he would be expecting the mayor and two agents from the FBI, he had been curious, but also excited. He’d never met a federal agent before! “He and the mayor are expecting you in Conference Room C just down the hall.” He said as he pointed a clawed finger in the direction they needed to go.

            “Thanks.” Bryant grinned as Manny headed off in said direction without another word. Catching up to the manned wolf, the capybara sighed. “It wouldn’t kill you to use some manners.”

            “Too tired to care.”

            “This is why you should try coffee. You’re a nocturnal mammal, it will help.”

            “And get addicted to it like I’ve seen some mammals?” The manned wolf shook his head as they closed in on Conference Room C. “No, thanks. Plus, it tastes like crap.”

            Bryant gave a soft chuckle as Rawrson knocked twice on the door before opening it.

            “Ah, welcome Agent Rawrson and Agent Coffer.” Wolfgang said as he stood to go greet the two. Bogo remained in his seat with a decent-looking pile of folders next to him, but nodded in greeting. After shaking paws, the black wolf gestured to the many empty seats of the long rectangular table in the room. “Please, take a seat. I trust that you had a good morning?”

            “It was productive.” Manny sighed as he took a seat. “The teams have been given preliminary information regarding the case, and will be further briefed after the two meetings later on today.” He didn’t need to know that the supervisors were sight-seeing.

            “Let’s get this meeting started then.” Wolfgang said as he took a seat next to Bogo, while the agents took their seats across from them.

            The line was drawn and the sides were taken.

            “Tell us more about this case.” Manny began as he leaned back in his seat as he intertwined his fingers on the table. “All we really know is what’s in the media.”

            “Sure. Bogo has the details.”

            The cape buffalo picked up one of the folders and slid it towards the agents. Bryant picked it up and began to look through it while Manny kept eye contact with the chief. “Last Thursday, one of my officers was shot with the Nighthowler serum. Fortunately, he has a unique condition that gives him a form of resistance to the usual savage affects the serum has on the victims, so he was able to apprehend the shooter alive. Please, let me finish.” Bogo said as he held up a hoof when the manned wolf was about to speak. Reluctantly, Manny closed his maw. He did take the folder from the capybara and started to look through it as the cape buffalo continued talking. “We found out from the shooter that the one behind it all was a mammal that goes by the moniker “Twily the Ewe”. At first, we thought Dawn Bellewether was behind it all. But after an interview with her, it became clear that she herself would have been dead if she weren’t behind bars.”

            Manny snorted at that, but then became serious once more when he came upon the photo of Twily in her “robe”. Leaning forward, he put the photo face-up on the table. “What the hell is this?”

            “That’s Twily using Miranda Woolson’s skin as a robe.” Bogo answered, a bit peeved that the agent had interrupted him, but hid it well. “My officers have determined that Twily isn’t an ewe at all, but a rabbit doe with an obsession of becoming a sheep, specifically Dawn Bellewether, in order to exact her revenge against predators and two of my officers: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde.”

            “If they’re a target, why are they on the case?” Bryant asked.

            “They solved the first Nighthowler case single-handedly, and have a high success rate when it comes to completing assignments.” Bogo said with pride. “Despite them being rookies, they are some of my best officers.”

            “How are they handling their first murder case?” Manny asked off-handedly.

            “How did you?” Bogo shot back, eyes narrowed.

            _‘Didn’t sleep for weeks.’_ Manny grinned toothily. “Point taken. Continue.”

            Adonis flared his nostril slightly before he continued. “Through letters that Twily has written Bellewether, we were able to find Woolson’s body, as well as some rabbit fur. It’s old, but it’s all we’ve got. We should be expecting the DNA results any day now.”

            “If they aren’t able to find anything, we can have our team run it, as we have access to more than just criminal records.” Bryant interjected, and Bogo nodded. “Is that all?”

            “With the most recent shooting and ewe abduction, we were able to confirm that Twily has an accomplice.” Bogo stated.

            “A white billy goat with blue markings dyed into his fur.” Manny read from the file. “That could be any misguided billy goat in Zootopia.”

            “Not if we have a scent match.” Adonis said, gaining the attention of the agents. “Officer Wolford was the first to confirm it, but I’ve had multiple officers memorize the scent of the both the billy goat and Twily. We have them, all we need to do is find them. That’s where you come in.”

            Manny nodded. “We have the special resources that would cut the time to find these two in half, especially with all the work your department has already done.”

            Internally, Bogo preened at the praise. The precinct one of the ZPD didn’t become the best out of nowhere; he’d worked his tail off to make it happen. However, he didn’t let any of that show.

            “Which is why I feel you’ve done enough.” Manny continued smoothly. Bogo’s nostrils flared slightly. “As stated, my teams have the resources necessary to finish this case quickly, and hopefully without further incident. The ZPD needn’t worry about it any longer; especially when the media is already breathing down your back about this interspecies scandal you have going on here.”

            “With all due respect, agents,” Bogo started in a calm voice, “I think there’s been a miscommunication here…”

            The two mammals argued back and forth for a while, giving reasons as to why the FBI should or shouldn’t take over the case, with Bryant adding his two cents here and there. Every now and then, when things got particularly tense, Wolfgang would interrupt and remind them of why they were meeting in the first place.

            “We’re trying to help you here by taking this case off your paws.” Bryant argued.

            “No, all you were asked to do was to assist us in closing this case.” Adonis retorted. “You may have special resources, but my department is the largest law enforcement agency in the _entire_ city state. In case of an emergency, we have far more resources than you do.”

            Manny looked at his Growlex and withheld the urge to bare his teeth. It was eleven-fifty; they’d been here for nearly two hours! “All right.” He interrupted. “We’ll just assist with the case, and I’ll make sure my agents know that. Unless it’s absolutely necessary, we’ll try not to step on any paws, but I make no guarantees. Anything else? I want to eat before the meeting at one.”

            “There is one more thing.” Wolfgang said, being the first to recover from the sudden interruption. He ignored Bogo’s pleased look and Bryant’s disgruntled face. “Officer Wilde; we need to discuss him.”

            “He’s the first cop who happens to be really good at his job. Oh, and he’s mated to a bunny. To each their own, and all that.” The manned wolf sighed. “What is there to discuss?”

            Wolfgang nodded to Adonis and the cape buffalo withheld a reluctant sigh. “He is more than just our first fox. He’s the only mammal that we are aware of that is partially immune to the serum.” Once more, Bogo had the agents’ attention. “As I mentioned earlier, he has a unique condition.”

            Manny frowned at that, as it had slipped his mind while they had been arguing. “What is this condition? How did he get it?”

            “How he got it is not relevant.” Bogo sighed before meeting the gazes of both agents. “What you need to know is that he is a primal mammal.”

            “What does that even mean?” Bryant asked, and was on the receiving end of Rawrson’s glare. “Ah, sorry. Continue.”

            “What it _means_ , Agent Coffer, is that Wilde can go back and forth between a “savage” and “civilized” state of mind _at will_ , while still being rational and in control in his “savage” state.” Bogo explained. “Despite this, he is not a threat to the public and has even been cleared by Doctor Viktor Vandyke, the one who developed the cure for the serum.”

            “Bullshit.” Manny snarled. “There is no way such a mammal exists. You’re pulling our tails here Chief Bogo.”

            Both of the agents couldn’t help but be unnerved by the amused glint that entered the chief’s eyes as he stood up from his seat. “It’s understandable that you don’t believe me now. After you meet him tomorrow, I would like to know your thoughts about him. I believe we’re done here?” The last part was directed to the mayor.

            “Yes, I believe we are.” Wolfgang mused as he looked at his watch. “It’s twelve-ten, and I need to grab lunch before my twelve-forty-five. I expect a detailed report regarding your one o’clock, Adonis.”

            “Yes, sir.” Adonis said as he made his way to the door. “I’ll see you two there.” The cape buffalo said to the agents before he exited the room.

            “Mayor Wolfgang, he can’t be serious.” Rawrson said as the mayor stood up from his seat. He and Bryant did the same. “I read the reports from the original case. I know the effects the serum has on a mammal. There’s no way such a mammal can exist.”

            Wolfgang gave the two agents a smile that gave nothing away. “Thank you for today, gentlemen. I look forward to hearing about the end of this case very. Good day.” And with that, the mayor was gone, leaving a shocked capybara and an agitated manned wolf.

            “Ah, damnit.” Manny growled as he shoved a toothpick into his maw. “I never should have quit smoking.”

~o.8.o~

“Carrots, are you done getting ready yet?” Nick called from outside the bathroom. “The limo will be here any minute now!” Of course, he was exaggerating as they had at least ten minutes until the driver came, but Judy didn’t need to know that. She had been in his guest bathroom for over an hour, after all.

            Not getting a response, the red fox leaned on the wall next to the bathroom and sighed. He was dressed sharply in black slacks that were held up by a black belt, and a dark green dress shirt that brought out his eyes. Since the dress was semi-formal, he decided to forgo his signature tie, leaving the first two buttons of the dress shirt unbuttoned. A black suit jacket in his paw completed the outfit.

            Back in the confines of his home, Nick’s thoughts began to wander to the night before. After the call with her mother, their night had mellowed out from there. They finished their dinner and had then just cuddled on the couch as they talked. At one point, they had even called Finnick, as it had been a few days since they had spoken to the tiny fox. As Nick had predicted, the fennec had been livid that the red fox hadn’t informed him about Edward’s release, but had ultimately been happy that he had “grown a pair and made up”, as he had put it. After that, the night had ended with Nick driving Judy home and another sweet kiss.

            While not being the best night, it had definitely been better than a few other nights the fox could recall.

            The sound of shuffling noises from the other side of the bathroom door snapped Nick out of his thoughts. _‘About time.’_ Nick thought as he pushed himself off from against the wall. The sound of the door unlocking followed quickly thereafter, and the fox quickly lost his ability to speak.

            For as long as he’s known her, Nick has never seen Judy Hopps in a dress. Pretty, girly outfits, but never a dress. He half believed she didn’t own one. So, he had been a bit skeptical about her saying that she already had a dress for today. He had played around with the idea that it had been a jean dress, or some lazy dress where she didn’t really have to do much to put it on.

            Boy, was he _wrong_!

            Standing in the bathroom doorway with a shy smile on her face, Judy looked positively _adorable_. She was wearing a lavender dress that subtly complimented her eyes. It had an empire waist and a sweetheart top, lace flowers covering her shoulders and upper chest. The skirt flowed uninhibited to just above her knees, and it flirted with the fur there with every move she made. To complete the outfit, she had a pair of lavender triple-hoop clip-ons attached to the base of her ears.

            The more he stared, the less adorable it became, and the more…enticing it appeared to him.

            “Well?” She asked shyly before twirling around for him, causing the skirt of her dress to reveal a bit more fur than before, and for him to get a fleeting glimpse of her little tail. “What do you think?”

            Nick had to swallow the growl that wanted to escape, and shoved his fisted paws into his pants’ pocket. Clearing his throat, he gave his mate a genuine smile. “You look beautiful, Carrots. Stunning.”

            Pleasure filled Judy at his words, a shy heat creeping up her ears as she smiled up at him. “Thanks, Nick.” She gave his outfit a once over, and she smiled even wider. “You look very handsome yourself.”

            When her eyes roamed over his figure like that, Nick couldn’t hold back any longer as he dropped his jacket on the floor and closed the distance between them, planting a kiss on her surprised lips. Bringing a paw up to cup a side of her face, the fox tilted his head and deepened the kiss. The feel of her tongue against his lips made him growl, a fog slowly clouding his mind. He wondered how it would feel to get lost in her scent, in all of _her_ …

            The sound of Judy’s phone going off broke the pair with a start, both of them panting from the intensity of the kiss. As she went back into the bathroom to get her phone, Nick rubbed his face with a paw as he tried to calm down.

            “Hey, Fru-Fru.” Judy’s voice said as she came back out of the bathroom.

            _“Hey, Judy! I’m outside in the limo. You two ready?”_

            “Yeah, we’re ready. We’re on our way. See you in a bit.”

_“See ya!”_

            Ending the call, Judy smiled up at Nick. The fox returned it with his signature lazy grin. “Ready to go?”

            “Yup! Let’s go! I can’t wait to see Ju-Ju!”

            After grabbing his suit jacket from the floor and a white puffy coat for Judy, the two closed up the apartment and headed to the exit of the complex. With Judy in the lead, the fox felt his eyes follow the curve of her dress, lingering on her little fluffy tail. Nick swallowed thickly as he averted his eyes, his face and ears heating up under his fur.

            Exiting the building, the couple was greeted to the sight of a black limo. Standing in front of it in his driving uniform was a very familiar black panther.

            “Mr. Manchas!” Judy greeted with surprised joy.

            “Ms. Hopps.” Enrique Manchas greeted the small rabbit with a smile. It faltered slightly when he registered the aura coming from the genial-looking fox. He hadn’t seen the vulpine since the first time they had met, and he seemed like a completely different mammal from what his memory supplied. Somehow, he seemed more dangerous than the very mammal he worked for. Regardless of his unease, the panther greeted the fox with the professionalism his job demanded. “Mr. Wilde.”

            Nick smiled at the panther, and noted how the act relaxed the large cat. “Good to see you again, Manchas. I see your eye is fully healed.”

            “Yes, it is.” He smiled before he sniffed the air, his smile widening. “For once, it would seem the rumors are true. Congratulations.”

            “Thank you!” Judy beamed.

            Manchas chuckled as he opened the door for them, and a familiar squeaky voice sounded.

            “Judy! Get in here so I can hug you!” The voice demanded, causing the bunny to laugh.

            As the bunny went to do just that, Nick’s eyes once again settled upon her tail, the way the skirt of the dress flowed around her hips, and he felt the urge to pull at his not-there collar. He couldn’t help himself! The sight of Judy in a dress was foreign and testing his control in ways he never thought a bunny could.

            Getting in after her, Nick was greeted to the sight of his mate with a squealing shrew in her arms.

            “Oh, Judy! It’s so good to see you!” Fru-Fru gushed as she clung to Judy’s neck.

            “Same here!” Judy said with equal enthusiasm as she hugged her best friend.

            A sudden shiver went through Fru-Fru then, and the shrew pulled back to find the source of her unease. She was shocked to find that it was Nick. “Nicky!”

            “Hello, Fru-Fru. Congratulations on your pregnancy.” Nick smiled, keeping his distance as he knew he would only further unsettle the tiny mammal. He was surprised when Mr. Big’s daughter jumped out of Judy’s arms and carefully approached him, placing her tiny paws on his cloth-covered thigh.

            Fru-Fru wasn’t sure what the change was in the fox her daddy used to be intolerant of, but the fact that he was Judy’s eased any fear she may have had of him. Her bestie wouldn’t have choosen just any mammal. Judy was very dear to her and her family, it was only right that her mate be good enough to protect her. Something told Fru-Fru that this changed fox would do just that, no matter what. “Thank you. It’s good to see you again, Nicky. I see you’re making better decisions now, since you and Judy and engaged!” She teased.

            “I will take that as a compliment.” The fox said with a smirk.

            “If you think about it, technically, _I_ was the one that “popped” the question.” Judy said as the limo began to move.

            “Not now, Fluff. The adults are talking.”

            “Hey!”

            As the three mammals continued to talk and catch up, Nick kept finding his eyes drawn back to Judy. He took in everything about her. The way she smiled, the sound of her laughter, the way her eyes shined, her scent…he couldn’t stop.

            Shimmering amethyst suddenly met his gaze, and Nick felt his heart jolt into overtime. She was so beautiful, and he felt like the luckiest fox in the world, because she was _his_.

            _‘Mine.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, there will be no love triangle between Jack, Judy, and Nick, or Nick, Skye, and Judy. Nick and Judy are already mates. There will also not be and JackxSkye going on either, as Nick and Judy are the first pred/prey couple and this story has enough going on without adding more to it lol
> 
> Manny has also become one of my favorite OC's to write lol he's just so grumpy!


	21. The Consequences Of Blind Ambition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any chapters involving protocol or FBI or ZPD stuff, all credit goes to Archangel12575 from FF.net. I don't know if he has an account here, but he has helped me so much with making this story as realistic as possible. Thank you!

In the outskirts of Tundratown, far away from most other residents, a large plot of land was gated and sectioned off from the rest of the district. Passed the security gates and down a long driveway stood a very large mansion. With its imposing height and classic, yet near-gothic features, it was a very beautiful—if intimidating—place. And within its walls lived one of the most notorious organized crime bosses in all of Tundratown, if not Zootopia itself.

            Silvano Big.

            Known for showing no mercy to those who cross him and having enough influence to make even the local ZPD precinct a bit nervous, it was easy to see why few visited his mansion. However, he hadn’t always been like this. Back when he had first arrived to Zootopia in the days of his youth, he had merely been a mammal looking to make a better future for his family at the time. Fru-Fru hadn’t even days old. At that time, he had been an optimistic mammal.

            How naïve he had been.

            Reality came crashing down on him with the sudden and tragic death of his wife by the paws of a gang of feral cats. When the police hadn’t been able to find the culprit through their methods, he had turned to the darker side of Zootopia to get the job done, and found his niche in life. Through blood, sweat, and tears, he had been able to make a living he had only ever dreamed of in the old country.

            Now, as he sat surrounded by family in his ballroom with seating arrangements for mammals of all sizes, he was content with life. He had a beautiful daughter who had given him grandchildren, his daughter who he had taught everything he knew and who had the option to take over the family business, or pass it on to Koslov. He would not force her. With being a newlywed as well as a new mother, Silvano suspected it would be the second option, and he was okay with that. Koslov was like a son to him.

            Which led his thoughts to another mammal he saw as family: Judy Hopps. Their relationship was an unusual one. They had threatened each other when they had first met, and he had very nearly killed her then. That rabbit had somehow changed his perspective on things, and it showed in his everyday dealings; even with his business. While he was still ruthless when he needed to be, he found that he had garnered more respect from the mammals he had dealings with recently, and suspected that was the case. ‘Til this day, he was very grateful that he hadn’t iced Judy, as he now saw her as a daughter.

            And with her came Nick Wilde.

            Mr. Big wasn’t sure what to make of the fox. The last time he had seen him was something he’d never forget. His daughter had been busy with her new pup and he was feeling a bit lonely. Since he kept in contact with Judy, he had learned that the fox would be going to the _Zootopia Police Academy_ any day now, and thought to invite the two over for a sort of celebratory dinner. He had known Nick for a long time, and had come to respect the fox for walking down a road his kind had yet to venture. He had wanted to give commendation, and to also let the vulpine know that he truly no longer held a grudge against him.

            He remembered feeling as if he had been facing a deadly predator when the bunny cop and fox had walked in, as if his very life had been forfeit. As a very small predator, he thought it was just his instincts messing with him, as they were wont to do, and easily ignored them. However, he had been surprised to see the unease in his polar bears. He had been even more surprised when it was revealed that Nick was the source of their unease.

            It had made him wonder what had happened to the fox, as a mammal didn’t just gain an air of danger around them without something bad happening to them. His only consolation then was that Judy had been well and present before them.

            It had been an interesting evening, to be sure. And while he never did find out what had made the fox that way, by the end of the evening, he knew the fox was still fundamentally the same fox that had decided to be the first fox cop. That was enough for him. The looks he had caught Nick giving Judy also helped put the shrew at ease. He remembered looking at his own beloved with those same looks all those years ago; before they had started courting.

            This was why he wasn’t surprised by yesterday’s announcement of the two being mates; Silvano had known it was only a matter of time.

            The sudden, and all too familiar, shiver of unease down his back told him that the newest members of his family had arrived. He noticed how the din in the room quieted a bit, as the rest of the family felt the fox’s presence. It was followed by the familiar shrill voice of his daughter.

            “Daddy!” Fru-Fru called joyfully from Judy’s paws as the three mammals came into view, dressed in a pale pink chiffon dress. Judy was smiling with a fluffy white coat around her shoulders, while Nick merely smirked, his own suite jacket in his paws. “We’re finally here!”

            Gesturing for Koslov to take him to his new arrivals, Mr. Big greeted them warmly. “My children, I’m glad you could make it. Please be sure to send my gratitude to your chief.”

            “Why am I not surprised that you know why we were able to make it?” Nick smirked at the old shrew. If someone had told him eight months ago that he’d be joking back and forth with Silvano Big, the fox would have told that mammal they were crazy and then proceed to go into hiding. Now, he was comfortable in the presence of the shrew and his gang, as was his mate.

            “I make it my business to know everything.” Silvano shot back with a smirk as Koslov opened his other paw for Fru-Fru to get on, before opening his arms to them both. “Now, come greet me properly.” The couple did as asked, both taking turns to kiss the shrew’s cheeks. It was then that their scents confirmed the rumors about them. “Judy, my child, you look beautiful. I see congratulations are in order.”

            Wrapping her arms around one of Nick’s, she beamed at Mr. Big. “Yes, thank you.”

            “You, too, Nicky.” Silvano said as he met the fox’s gaze.

            “Thank you, Silvano.”

            “Daddy, where’s Ju-Ju?” Fru-Fru asked from her perch on Koslov paw.

            “Back at the table, baby. Come, let us all go sit down.” Silvano gestured for Koslov to head over to one of the tables that would accommodate them all, and for the couple to follow them.

            “Are the two of you the only ones your chief sent?” Big asked the two as they walked.

            “Yep.” Judy answered. “He took our word for it just being a family reunion but he has to follow procedure since he’s the chief. Especially when the Tundratown precinct thought a gang war was about to happen.”

            “To ease their fears, me and Carrots here are “undercover” and gathering intel.” The fox grinned. “We have to report every hour. He’s such a big softie.”

            “You know he’ll hear that on the tapes later on, right?” Judy teased.

            “Well, it was nice knowing ya.”

            Mr. Big chuckled at their banter, regaining their attention. “I’d expect nothing less from the Chief of Police.” Silvano said with respect in his tone. As a leader himself, he knew there were times when favoritism didn’t have a place. This was one such time for the cape buffalo. As they finally reached the table and Fru-Fru whisked away Judy to show off her daughter, Mr. Big focused on the fox. “How does it feel working on the other side of the law, Nicky?”

            Emerald eyes rested briefly on Judy as she greeted the shrew pup, a smile stretching his maw. “Everything I thought it would be, and more.”

            As talk began to circulate at their table, and as the mammals got used to the odd presence the fox had, one set of brown eyes was glued to the couple in shock. They belonged to a male polar bear of average height in a waiter uniform, belonging to one of the companies hired to help with the family gathering.

            Undercover Officer Sid Sycle recalled the words his chief had told him before he headed out to his current assignment.

_“The only intel I was able to get from Bogo was that there was a possibility that this might be a family gathering. I highly doubt that, so I’m sending you in. Keep an eye out for anything unusual, and send me a message as soon as you spot something of interest.”_

            As the disguised officer made his way to the restroom, he couldn’t help but feel betrayed. He may not know Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde personally, and he may not agree with their choices, but they were supposed to be his brother and sister in blue…and they were working for the enemy.

            He needed to report this to Amelia Sowpaw ASAP.

~o.8.o~

With a stack of folders in front of him, Adonis Bogo glanced at his watch, the device informing him that it was five until one-thirty. Rawrson had been pulled into a last-minute conference call, and so the meeting had been pushed back by half an hour. By the looks of things, however, he didn’t think the agents would make it.

            Taking a glance around the room, he took note of the Assistant Chiefs present. As he was seated at the head of the table, the mammals he trusted most were seated on either side to him. On his right side nearest him sat Josephine Mane; an American paint horse of precinct six in the Meadowlands. Next to her sat a grizzly bear by the name of Corvin Grubber of precinct nine of the Marshlands. To his right was a coyote by the name of Peter Dusty of precinct seven in the Canyonlands. On his right was a Bactrian camel of precinct two in Sahara Square, Richard Mounds. The last one on that side was a white rat of precinct three in Little Rodentia, Robert Tale.

            Across from Mounds was Ava Nightingale; a ghost bat of precinct eleven in the Nocturnal District. To her right was Larry Kanga of precinct ten in the Outback Lands. Next to him was a jaguar from the Rainforest District of precinct four, Rafael Monte. Finally, across from Mane was a giant otter by the name of Samuel Streammer from the Canal District of precinct eight.

            Bogo narrowed his eyes. He was missing one; Amelia Snowpaw. _‘It’s not like her to cut it this close.’_ The cape buffalo thought as he glanced at his watch again, seeing that there were two minutes left before the start of the meeting. A little sliver of doubt slowly crept up within him, but he squashed it. He had known Amelia for twelve years now, and knew she could be ambitious at times. She had to be, as she was the first female Assistant Chief precinct five had ever had. She had a lot flack to deal with. _‘She’s has been acting strange recently, though, especially when I challenge her decisions…’_ Just as this thought crossed his mind, the door opened to reveal the missing snow leopard.

            “I’m not late, am I?” She asked as she closed the door behind her. “One of my officers is undercover at the moment, and left me a very interesting message.”

            “Care to share?” Bogo asked as she took her seat beside Ava, the little mammal chirping a greeting. Grey eyes met reddish-brown, and Adonis did not like the feeling of dread the slightly vindictive glint in them gave him as she smiled triumphantly at him.

            “When the time is right. You know how delicate these operations are. If I tell you now, it might ruin everything.” Amelia purred as she leaned back in her seat.

            Based from the narrowed eyes Larry was casting the snow leopard, and the frown on Samuel’s face, Adonis knew he wasn’t the only one to hear the barely-there threat. “Fair enough. The meeting is about to start momentarily, anyway.” _‘I will speak with her privately after this. She needs to stop challenging my authority.’_

            “Why can’t it start now?” Ava asked petulantly as she shifted the shades on her tiny snout to better block out the light. “You know I hate being out in the light. It gives me migraines.”

            Bogo had just opened his maw when his phone went off. Letting out a deep breath at the interruption, he pulled out his phone and frowned when he saw it was Bryant calling him. Answering the call, he brought it to his ear, the displeasure in his voice evident as he spoke. “Bogo speaking.”

            _“Start the meeting without us.”_ Came the capybara’s curt voice. _“The meeting is going longer than Rawrson expected, so he won’t be making it. I’m heading over there right now with the agents that will be in charge of the two teams.”_

            The cape buffalo withheld the urge to sigh at the news. “You’re not making a very good first impression.”

            His response was clipped and short, speaking of his upset about the situation. _“We’ll be there momentarily.”_ The line then went dead, much to the buffalo’s ire.

            “Who was that?” The giant otter asked curiously.

            “The reason for this meeting.” Bogo grunted as he put his phone away. “They’re running late, so we’ll start without them.”

            “Finally.” Came the ghost bat’s muffled voice. She had the decency to duck her head in apology when Bogo glared at her. “Sorry. Go on.”

            “I’ll try to make it as brief as possible, but that all depends on you lot.” Adonis began, gaining the attention of all his mammals. “As you were informed, this meeting is in regards to the recent Nighthowler shootings.”

            “Yes, the reoccurrence of such attacks is most troubling.” Josephine said from his right. “The city hasn’t fully healed from the first attacks.”

            “And Mayor Wolfgang shares your thoughts.” Bogo continued without missing a beat. “As such, he has decided to get the FBI involved in the case.”

            “Why? We have perfectly capable officers working on the case right now.” Larry pointed out in a neutral tone. “I know Hopps and Wilde solved the last case, I’m sure they’ll solve this one.”

            Amelia’s paws fisted under the table, but her expression gave nothing away.

            “That fox and rabbit?” Peter Dusty asked. “Are we sure that wasn’t just a stroke of luck?”

            “No, it was not.” Bogo said as he brought out a folder from his stack. He knew not everyone under his command agreed with having a fox and rabbit on the force. Opening the folder, he put on his glasses as he read what was in it aloud. “Three muggings, six speeding suspects, two cold cases, and one suicide attempt. Not to mention their high success rate with Ask-A-Cop.” The cape buffalo closed the folder. “And that was just their first week as partners. This week, in addition to the Nighthowler case, they stopped a robbery and are currently doing mild undercover work as we speak.”

            Rafael whistled, impressed. He wasn’t the only one. “With a track record like that, it’s no wonder you have so much faith in them. So, why are the feds getting involved?”

            Bogo took off his glasses. “Wolfgang brought up some good points. We have evidence indicating that Wilde and Hopps are Twily’s primary targets, and that alone is stressful for any mammal.” He got many nods of agreements at that, and few looks of concern. “In addition to that, they also have the media’s attention on them because they are the first pred/prey couple and the opposition that comes with being in an interspecies relationship. While I don’t doubt their ability, the mayor doesn’t want any mistakes. Stress leads to mistakes. The feds are here to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

            “So it is true.” Robert the white rat said with a raised eyebrow. “I thought that was just tabloids or something. Why are allowing such fraternization in your precinct?”

            Bogo looked the rodent directly in the eyes and raised his own brow. “How are Randall and Brianna doing?”

            Robert’s ears burned in embarrassment, but he frowned. “That’s different.”

            “How so?” The cape buffalo’s voice was flat, but it went right over the rat’s head.

            “Come on, Adonis!” The rat suddenly exploded. “They’re not even the same species! And he’s a fox for f—”

            The sound of fisted hooves banging against the table cut off Robert’s sentence and surprised the mammals there, causing all to jump.

            “That is enough!” Bogo said in a stern voice, his eyes burning. “We are not here to discuss the personal lives of my officers, and I will not tolerate prejudice! If you will treat a mammal differently because of their life decisions, then you are not fit to be an officer! We are to serve and protect _every_ mammal regardless of their _class_ , _species_ , or _mates_. Is that clear?”

            Silence greeted his words as his mammals stared at him in shock. “Is. That. Clear?” He repeated in a deadly quiet tone, his eyes on Robert.

            It was Amelia who broke the tension in a confident tone. “There’s a reason why we don’t trust foxes, Bogo.”

            The cape buffalo snapped his gaze to the snow leopard. “What was that?”

            At that moment, the door to the conference room opened, revealing three mammals: a capybara with a briefcase, a rabbit buck, and an artic fox vixen. The new additions paused as they took in the atmosphere of the room.

            “What’s going on?” The capybara asked wearily as he closed the door behind him and his agents.

            “Has the FBI become so complacent that they allow foxes into their ranks as well?” Amelia sneered. “If that’s the case, we don’t need their help.”

            “Snowpaw!” Bogo said fiercely, aghast at her audacity.

            The vixen’s expression melted into one of indifference, but it was clear in her eyes that she was hurt by the statement. The buck went to say something, but the capybara stopped him with a shake of his head. The message in his eyes was clear to them both; let’s wait and see how this plays out. The trio remained by the door.

            At this point, the other Assistant Chiefs were focused on the argument between Bogo and Snowpaw, varying expression of shock on their faces.

            The snow leopard leaned forward in her seat, her eyes on her boss. “You’re a good leader, Adonis, but it’s clear you’re no longer fit for the job. That fox has been scamming you from day one, and I’ve got proof.”

            Confusion colored Bogo’s face for a moment, before understanding dawned on his face, and then his eyes narrowed. “What did you do, Amelia?”

            “The moment you told me those two were taking over _my_ officers’ case, I didn’t trust it.” Amelia started, ignoring Adonis’ question. “I could care less about them being in an interspecies relationship, but the fact that you chose a _fox_ over one of _my_ officers, that, I could not ignore.”

            “What did you do, Amelia?” Bogo repeated again, fire in his eyes as dread filled him. He had a sneaking suspicion of what she had done, and he hoped he was wrong.

            The smug look on his face told him otherwise. “I sent one of my officers to go undercover at the Big’s house, the same assignment your little fox is currently on. I told him to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, and look at what he sends me.” She pulled out her phone and read the message Sycle had sent her. “ _‘Hopps and Wilde are working for Big.’_.” Grey eyes flicked up smugly to meet red-brown. “Since she’s his mate, I’m not surprised Hopps is in on it as well; she’s been _tainted_. You’ve been played this whole time.”

            Amelia Snowpaw expected to see shock and betrayal in Adonis’ eyes. She did not expect him to start cursing like a sailor as he pulled out his phone. Nor his next words. “You just put all three of their lives in danger with your actions!”

            Grey eyes widened in shock. “What?”

            “What’s the officer’s name, Snowpaw?” Adonis demanded as he dialed Judy’s number.

            Startled, the snow leopard gave it without protest. “Sid Sycle.”

            Bogo calmed down a bit at that. Officer Sid Sycle was one of the best at precinct five, and in the entirety of the ZPD itself. He was especially good at undercover assignments and knew how to keep himself hidden. Still, Adonis couldn’t take any chances. The FBI agents continued to silently watch.

            The call picked up on the third ring.

            _“Hopps speaking.”_ He could hear the sound of a familiar male voice chuckling in the background.

            “Hopps, I need you to not visibly react to what I’m about to tell you, and to listen carefully, is that clear?” Adonis said, his fierce gaze on Amelia as he spoke.

_“Understood, chief.”_

            “Are you alone? Is Wilde listening in?”

_“Yes.”_

            “Good. Both of you listen closely. There is another officer there undercover. He’s a polar bear by the name of Sid Sycle. I need you to make sure he gets out of there alive.”

_“Why was—”_

            “I will explain when you get back, Hopps, but I need you to do this first.”

_“How will we be able to find him? Polar bears are abundant over here.”_

            It was muffled, but Bogo could make out Wilde’s voice. _“If he’s got his badge on him, I’ll find him. The ZPD uses a chemical that gives it a unique smell if one knows what they’re looking for.”_

            That was news to Bogo, but he’ll find more on it later. “Do it.”

            _“Understood. Anything else?”_ Judy’s voice asked.

            “Right now he sees you two as double agents working for Big. I need you to tell him this. _“The Eagle has taken over and the Blue Jay is gone. Make it to Spring.”_ He will understand its meaning and vacate the premise. Once he is gone, I want you back at the precinct. Tell him I called you in, or that it was an emergency, I don’t care, I want you out of there. Contact me when you’re out.”

_“Yes, chief. Hopps and Wilde out.”_

            Adonis ended the call and let out a slow breath as he stared at his phone, willing himself to calm down. He then turned to glare at Amelia. “We will talk more about this later, but let me correct the information you were given. Wilde and Hopps are _not_ working for Big, nor is Wilde “playing” me, as you put it.”

            “Then why would her officer jump to such a conclusion?” Richard argued gently. “I know Sycle, he’s a good cop. He wouldn’t act so rashly.”

            “Because they have Big’s favor.” Adonis replied.

            “How?” Josephine asked in surprise.

            “On her second day on the job, Hopps saved Fru-Fru, Silvano Big’s daughter, from an untimely death. She later became the Godmother of Judy Big, Silvano’s granddaughter, as well as the pup on the way.” Adonis said as he rubbed the bridge of his snout. Eyes closed, he continued talking in a stern voice. “This is why you get all of the facts before jumping to conclusions, Snowpaw. You acted on a whim, a stereotype my officer left behind long before he put that badge on. Not only that, but you blatantly went against my orders by sending in one of your officers! You could have gotten them all killed because of your actions!” He opened his eyes, masking the hurt and betrayal he felt with anger. Wilde wasn’t the only one with a mask. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

            “Nothing.” Amelia said with a steady voice, her chin tilted upward stubbornly. She would not let them see how humiliated she felt in that moment. “I let my ambition and preconceptions dictate my actions. It will not happen again.”

            The cape buffalo narrowed his eyes. “We shall see.” He then swept his narrowed gaze around the room. “Does anyone else have a problem with my way of running things? Hm?”

            “Just one question.” Ava pipped in as she raised a wing. At Bogo’s nod, she continued. “Does Wolfgang know of Hopps’ and Wilde’s relationship with Big?” When the Chief of Police nodded once more, the ghost bat settled back in her seat, satisfied with the answer.

            “Anyone else? No?” Bogo glanced around the room once more and nodded. “Good.” Giving his attention to the agents that hadn’t moved from their spot by the door, the cape buffalo gave them an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry you had to witness such a thing, and hear such offensive things. I would understand if you want to reschedule.”

            “Not at all, Adonis.” Bryant said in a neutral tone. “If we’re all ready, we can start now.”

            “Please, take a seat, and introduce yourselves.” Adonis invited.

            The agents did so a few seats down from Ava, with the rabbit closest to the bat, then the capybara, and then the artic vixen. The capybara placed the briefcase on the table. “I am Bryant Coffer, the Assistant Special Agent in Charge of the Criminal Incident Response Group at the Zootopia Field Office. The buck to my right is Supervisory Special Agent Jack Savage and the vixen is Supervisory Special Agent Skye Frost. They are from the field office in Periton State.”

            Bogo nodded at them and then gestured to his mammals. “These are my Assistant Chiefs. Starting on my left is Samuel Streammer of…” Once introductions were completed, the meeting began.

~o.8.o~

As soon as Judy ended the call, the couple got to work. They were currently on one of the balconies overlooking the garden in the atrium within the mansion; it was warmer so the flowers could flourish in the harsh weather of Tundratown. The closed doors behind them gave them a sense of privacy, and that had been exactly what they had been going for when the Chief of Police had called.

            “Do you really think you can sniff out the, uh…” Judy stalled by the balcony doors as she tried to come up with a good enough “code” word.”

            “Mole?” Nick offered with a lazy grin.

            Judy gave him a look. “That’s speciesist, Nick.”

            “Fine, how about onion?” The fox chuckled at the perplexed expression on her face. “I don’t like them much, and the badges the ZPD give out have a really unique scent, like an onion.”

            “You are such a kit.” She shook her head as she opened the doors. “I’ll keep the Big’s distracted while you get ahold of the onion.”

            “Yes, ma’am.” The fox said before pulling Judy into a quick kiss. “For luck.” He said with a smirk, and she smiled.

            After the two parted, the fox put his nose to work. With his heightened sense of smell, it was easy for Nick to sniff about discretely as he walked by several male polar bears, hoping to catch that unique scent. It was a combination of smells; a mixture of faux leather, tampered metal, and something else that he could never quite put his finger on…

            _‘There it is!’_ Nick thought as he caught the familiar scent, his emerald eyes flicking briefly to a polar bear around his own age. He was of average height and build for a male polar bear, and was dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks; the epitome of the classy waiter uniform. Nothing stood out about the undercover officer, except for the scent of his badge.

            Looking around for inspiration, the fox spotted another waiter with a tray filled with glasses of red wine on it, and grinned. _‘Bingo.’_ Smoothly swiping a glass, the fox made a show of drinking the liquor as he seemingly made his way to undercover cop. He could feel the other cop’s eyes on him as he approached. _‘Probably sensing the feelings I give off. Well, there goes my career as an undercover cop.’_

            When he was close enough, the fox twisted a foot just so that it looked like he tripped over his own feet by accident, right into his target. Red wine went flying everywhere, staining both of their outfits. _‘Damnit, I really liked this shirt, too!’_

            “Whoa, man!” Nick said as he steadied himself against the cop, gaining a few glances from the mammals around the two. “I’m so sorry. I think I’ve had a glass too many for the afternoon.”

            “It’s…fine.” The bear forced out, a look of unease and irritation on his face. He did not want to be around this…traitor more than was necessary.

            “Here, let me help you get that cleaned up.” Nick offered as he grabbed some napkins from a nearby table and began wiping at the shirt. He ignored the polar bear’s protests. “It’s just not coming out. Let’s go to the restroom.” The fox grabbed ahold of the bear’s sleeve as he began to lead the startled mammal to the restrooms.

            “Sir, that’s not—”

            It happened for just an instant as the fox turned his head slightly to gaze back at the protesting bear. A feeling of dead replacing the feeling of unease as shocked brown met savage emeralds. In that moment, Sid Sycle swore the fox’s pupils were vertical. He would never be sure, as in the next second the fox turned away and the feeling vanished. Stunned, the undercover officer followed the fox without further protest, and the two were once again ignored by those around them.

            Sycle watched as the fox flicked his ears towards the male’s restroom, tilting his head as he did so, as if to hear better. It was such odd behavior that only served to further confuse him. Once satisfied with his inspection, the fox opened the door and pulled the bear inside. Sid finally found his voice.

            “Sir, while I appreciate your concern, I do not need assistance in cleaning my uniform shirt.” The bear said. He didn’t like the smirk the fox shot at him.     

            “Forget about the shirt, _Officer_ Sycle,” Nick emphasized the title, enjoying the way the bear’s eyes widened further.

            Brown eyes narrowed. “I don’t—”

            “I have a message from the chief.” The fox cut him off, and Sycle scoffed.

            “I won’t believe anything you have to say, traitor.”

            Nick’s tail flicked a minuscule amount, and his ears wanted to droop at the word, but his mask held in place as he repeated the words Bogo had commanded him to. “ _The Eagle has taken over and the Blue Jay is gone. Make it to Spring_.” He watched in smug satisfaction as brown eyes widened once more, a contemplative look forming on the polar bear’s face.

            Sycle’s mind ran rampant as he translated the code. “Eagle” always stood for the Chief of Police, and “Blue Jay” for the commanding officer in charge. Lastly, “Spring” stood for the precinct of the commanding officer. The Chief of Police was basically telling him that Snowpaw was no longer in charge of this operation and that he better head over to precinct one ASAP. This further surprised him, as it also meant that Bogo was aware of Wilde and Hopps presence at this party that was nothing more than a family gathering. _‘What the hell is going on here?’_

            “Do you understand what it means?” The fox asked when Sid didn’t say a word for a few minutes. He didn’t show it, but he was worried about getting caught.

            “Yes, I do.” Sid started slowly, but then nodded to himself. “I need to go.”

            “So do we,” Nick revealed, “and we’ll leave together.” A sly grin spread across his muzzle. “And I know just the way.”

            Meanwhile, Judy was busy gushing over an enthusiastic Ju-Ju once again. Currently, the shrew pup was laughing merrily at the funny faces the grey doe was making at her. She, along with Ju-Ju, her mother, and Silvano, were back at their table in the ballroom.

            “You’re so good with offspring, Judy.” Fru-Fru commented as she watched her daughter be entertained, a smile on her face.

            “When you have two-hundred seventy-five siblings, you have to be good with them.” Judy said with a giggle as Ju-Ju made a spit bubble.

            “Have you and Nicky thought about having offspring?” Fru-Fru asked innocently.

            Silvano gave a soft chuckle at the shocked bunny’s expression. “My dear, don’t ask things they have yet to talk about. Their relationship is still new, and such things have yet to be talked about.”

            “Oh, you’re right Daddy.” The female shrew giggled and then sighed dreamily. “They would make such wonderful parents, though! Ju-Ju absolutely loves him!” Which the young mother hadn’t thought possible, as her little girl was terrified of their polar bear guards. With the aura the fox had around him, she had thought her baby girl would have the same reaction to her best friend’s fox, but was surprised that was not the case—Ju-Ju _adored_ Nick.

            Before Judy had a moment to come up with a response to the current shift in the conversation, she felt the presence of her fox before she heard him.

            “There you are, Carrots!”

            Turning around, Judy couldn’t help but gasp at Nick’s appearance, or that of the polar bear waiter that followed him. “Nick! What happened? And who’s this?” She noted the near panicked look in the polar bear’s brown eyes, and for a moment, she thought the worst was happening as she deduced that this was Sid Sycle. Her thoughts eased at the hidden amusement she saw in her fox’s eyes that she knew only she could see.

            He had something up his sleeve.

            “Funny story, that.” Nick said with a chuckle. “I went to grab another glass of wine, and I guess I’ve already had a bit too many, because I ran into Clark here and got wine on the both of us. When we went to clean up in the restroom, I got a call from the chief about an emergency meeting, so we have to head out. Then my friend here got a call saying that his wife just went into labor. Since it’s on our way back, I offered him a ride to _Snowbill’s General_.” He gave the Big family members an apologetic smile. “Sorry we can’t stay longer, but duty calls.”

            Silvano sighed with disappointment. “We understand. Next time, I will give you more advanced noticed and pray your chief be kind enough to let you attend.”

            “That would be appreciated, especially with our hectic schedules.” Judy smiled.

            “I will keep that in mind, then.” The shrew chuckled, but then took note of the waiter’s distress. “Let me not keep you any longer, as the bear needs to get to his mate. Manchas will take you. Come say goodbye, my children.”

            The couple kissed the shrew and his family goodbye, with Nick nuzzling Ju-Ju on her stomach, much to her childish delight. The trio then swiftly made their exit, Manchas already waiting for them.

            As soon as they were in the car, Judy pulled out her phone and dialed Bogo’s number as she put it on speaker. The call picked up on the first ring.

_“Report.”_

            “We just left the Big Mansion. You’re on speaker.” Judy said as she leaned into Nick’s side.

            The sigh of relief was audible from the chief. _“Good.”_

            “Yeah, we’re just dropping of my buddy Clark at _Snowbill’s General_ because his mate went into labor.” Nick offered before the chief could ask. “Then we’ll head over to precinct one.”

            _“Understood. The meeting should be done by then. You two work fast; I expected nothing less.”_ There was pride in Bogo’s voice as he said this, much to the couple’s delight. _“Get here in one piece.”_

            “You got it.” Nick smirked, and then the line went dead, as did the atmosphere in the limo. The next fifteen minutes were spent in a tense silence as nothing could be discussed with the black panther’s presence. The risk of him overhearing and blowing their cover was too great. Not when they were almost home-free.

            It was during this time that the three mammals delved into their thoughts.

            Sid Sycle was understandably in a state of confused shock. The assignment had turned out to be something he had never encountered before. He had gone in expecting to find a meeting of alliances between mafia leaders. Instead, he had walked into a family reunion and had thought two of their most promising officers to be double agents, only to learn that was not the case and that the chief was aware of their clearly close ties to the Big family. He was hoping his meeting with the cape buffalo would further clear things up for him.

            Judy, for her part, found her mind occupied with thoughts as to _why_ they were in their current predicament. Someone at precinct five had gone behind Bogo’s back and sent in their own officer into a potentially deadly situation, which could have blown up spectacularly in all of their faces if the chief hadn’t intervened when he had. Sycle could have been discovered, and despite her close relationship with the Bigs, she wasn’t certain that it would have been enough to guarantee them their lives. What disturbed her the most was that someone had _willingly_ put all three of them in needless danger, and that didn’t sit well with the bunny at all.

            The fox, on the other paw, was worrying about something different; his impeding meeting with the FBI agents. He knew others found it difficult to trust him because of his species, and his primal condition made it even more difficult. It would be like his introduction with the ZPD, only without Judy’s influence to ride on. Which, in all honesty, he was fine with. No, what really worried him was how they would see Judy, or their relationship. He could not act the way he had to his brother’s insult to federal agents. That just would not do. The fox hoped he would be able to control himself when, not if, such control was needed.

            It was a relief to all involved when the limo pulled up to the building that was _Snowbill’s General Hospital_.

            “Good luck!” Nick called out merrily in farewell as Sycle exited the limo. “You’re gonna need it.”

            “Thanks.” The polar bear said in a nervous tenor, still playing the role of a first-time dad-to-be.

            Then it was just the two of them; fox and rabbit.

            “Man, what a disaster that could have been.” Nick sighed as he leaned more comfortably into his seat, wrapping an arm around Judy as he did so. “Good thing the chief called when he did, huh?”

            “Yeah.” Judy agreed as she leaned more into Nick, finding comfort in him as she let her thoughts bubble to the surface as her ears folded down her back immediately. “I can’t believe someone would willingly put officers in danger, even _after_ Bogo said we had it covered.”

            The fox tightened his hold on his mate, attuned to her distress as he nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head. “It’s probably my fault, Carrots. Mammals just don’t see me as trustworthy.”

            “It’s not your fault, Nick, and they’re wrong.” She said as she pulled away to stare intensely into his eyes. “You’re the most trustworthy mammal I know. I trust you with my life every day.”

            “I know, Carrots.” The fox smiled warmly at her, her words soothing the old pain prejudice gave him every now and then. “And some mammals are starting to see that, but change takes time, and you’re not the most patient mammal.” He teased as he bopped her nose playfully in an attempt to distract her. The cute way it twitched in irritation made him want to kiss her.

            “I’m patient with you.” She said in a soft voice that pulled at something within him fiercely.

            “Which I’m eternally grateful for.” The fox smiled, running a clawed paw down one of her arms. “But I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Fluff. Bogo already knows who did it, and I’m sure they are going to get a talking to that I would _kill_ to be a fly on the wall for. There is something about the way Buffalo Butt is able to tear down even the fiercest of predators with his glare alone that is just satisfying to my jaded heart—when I’m not the one on the receiving end of it, of course.”

            Shaking her head in exasperation and sufficiently distracted, Judy punched the fox lightly in the stomach before reaching up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “Silly fox.”

            Nick turned his body so that he was facing her, and cupped a grey-furred cheek. “Beautiful bunny.” He said softly as he leaned in to give his girl a sweet kiss.

            Well it had been intended to be sweet, but Judy had other plans as she wrapped her arms around Nick’s neck, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. A low growl of approval rumbled through the fox’s chest that she felt more than heard as she pulled herself flush against him. When clawed paws found their way to her hips and gave a slight squeeze, she hummed her approval.

            Pulling back to breath, Judy gave Nick a sly smirk worthy of any fox. “Next time you want to distract me, this is the way I prefer.”

            The fox gave a breathless chuckle as he pulled her in for another kiss. “Noted.”


	22. From Science-Fiction To Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We're finally caught up with FF.net! Now the chapters will take longer to update lol as I stated before, I will upload them first to FF.net and then here on AO3. Enjoy!

When Jack Savage had been assigned to go to _Zootopia_ for a month, he had done his research. Coming from a state where the population was primarily rabbits, foxes, wolves, deer, prairie dogs, and a few other mammals native to prairies and forests, he knew that _Zootopia_ would have many mammals he had only heard of, if the teams sent over to help them were anything to go by. The buck had researched the eleven districts that made up the city-state, their respective Councilors and Assistant Chiefs, the Chief of Police, and the new mayor.

            He had also gone a bit deeper, delving into the culture of _Zootopia_ itself, and was a bit surprised by what he found. Such as the term “interspecies couples”. He had never heard of such a thing in _Periton_ , and was equally intrigued and disturbed by the idea. A lion and a tiger? A wolf and a wild dog? He had never heard of such pairings. He didn’t believe the article about a predator and prey couple, however, thinking it was just the tabloids trying to make an extra buck. Such a thing just wasn’t natural.

            The next thing that had caught his attention was the prejudice; towards foxes specifically. Growing up in a place where foxes made up a fourth of the population, there was hardly any prejudice towards the species; only coming from those who were not native to the state. His own partner, Skye Frost, was an artic vixen. In fact, it was normal to see foxes in law enforcement, and other businesses. So, when Jack came across the news article about the first fox cop in _Zootopia_ , he had been surprised. It had only increased when he had discovered just how much hate there was towards the species.

            He was also disappointed with their view towards smaller mammals, if there being only one rabbit cop was anything to go by. There were just some things the smaller species could do that the larger mammals just simply could not. He supposed that with all the diversity within _Zootopia_ , there was bound to be some conflict as it tried to find a balance. At least they were headed in the right direction with the _Mammal Inclusion Initiative_.

            However, knowing about something and experiencing it firsthand were two very different things, he discovered, when he and his partner, along with the ASAC, entered the meeting room. The atmosphere had been tense, and the following argument between the Chief of Police and who he later learned was Assistant Chief Amelia Snowpaw, was more than a little off-setting. Especially the comment regarding his partner. Not only was it insensitive of the snow leopard to say such a thing, but also rude as it was _their_ assistance their mayor had called for, regardless of what the ZPD felt. He had wanted to put the feline in her place, but followed Bryan’s lead to wait and see how things played out.

            He was relieved when the meeting finally began and they were actually getting somewhere with how the teams would be ran, and what exactly they would be doing. His respect for the cape buffalo increased as he treated himself and his partner with respect, despite them being smaller mammals. He recalled how frustrating the agents from _Zootopia_ had been in that first week as they challenged everything he and Skye had commanded them to do, along with the other rabbits and foxes on the assignment. It wasn’t until after a near-fatal incident did the teams finally put aside their differences and start to work together did they actually manage to get some work done. It still annoyed the buck that he had to almost die before teamwork became important again.

            He was interrupted from his thoughts when a cellphone sounded off a little more than ten minutes into the meeting, cutting off what Skye had been saying. All ears were perked in interest when it was revealed to be Bogo’s phone. Jack watched with keen eyes as the cape buffalo answered his phone.

            “Report.” The chief said in a gruff voice. All watched as the tension in his huge shoulders eased slightly. “Good.” There was a pause as Adonis listened to what was being said, and amusement flickered across his face for a moment, making Jack curious as to what was being said on the other line. “Understood. The meeting should be done by then. You two work fast; I expected nothing less. Get here in one piece.” A moment later the call ended.

            “Well, what did they say?” Peter Dusty asked as he leaned forward, his ears alert and focused on his boss.

            “They’re on their way, and Sycle is with them.” Bogo said as he put his phone away. “They are just making a small detour to drop him off at _Snowbill’s General_ , as their cover story was his mate going into labor.”

            “They really do work fast, huh?” Ava commented, rubbing her chin with a wing. “I guess it pays having legitimate ties with the mafia, eh, Snowpaw?” The bat jeered at the feline beside her. For her part, Amelia remained silent, her gaze down cast as relief swept through her at hearing her officer was safe. Ava merely chuckled at the snow leopard’s discomfort.

            “Now that that’s settled, let’s move on to the teams.” Bryant said, bring the topic of discussion back to the forefront. “As Agent Frost was saying before the phone call, we have fifteen mammals in total including Savage and Frost; six on the field team, and nine on the support team. Having parallel teams of the same number would be ideal, but I know that the ZPD is also busy with other cases.”

            “I already have a list of ten mammals suitable for the job, including Wilde and Hopps. The majority of them are already somewhat familiar with the case.” Bogo said as he picked out a folder from the pile and passed it down to the FBI agents. A few of the chiefs took their turn in flipping through it before it got to the feds. “The mammals in charge will be Gary Wolford and Sasha Rhinowitz. They have been assisting Wilde and Hopps since the discovery of the missing ewes, have been partners for three years, and on the force six. Wolford also has the best nose I’ve ever encountered.”

            “Damn right he does, bloody wolf.” Peter said with a toothy grin. “He’s been the winner of the Tracking Contest at the ZPD Annual Picnic since he started. It’s as amazing as it is annoying.”

            “You’re just upset he dethroned you!” Samuel teased at the coyote, gaining a playful snarl from the canine.

            “That being said,” Bogo said loudly to regain the attention of his assistants, “I want you all to hold a meeting with your precincts to inform them of this development, and to ensure their cooperation with the FBI and their teams. They will be moving all across _Zootopia_ to find Twily, and I don’t want any complications just because some self-assured cop wants to one-up the feds, is that clear?” The glare on his face emphasized his words. At their nods of agreement, the cape buffalo’s expression evened out. “That brings me to the final topic to discuss; Nicholas Wilde.”

            “What more is there to discuss about him, Adonis?” Josephine asked, her hooves crossed on the table. “I understand he’s a novelty to _Zootopia_ , but there’s only so much to discuss before it gets redundant.”

            Bryant frowned as he leaned back in his seat, gaining curious looks from the fox and rabbit on either side of him. He knew where the cape buffalo was going with this, and still didn’t buy it.

            “If you had properly read the files I sent you all before the meeting, which I take it you haven’t,” the glare he shot them caused many to react sheepishly, “you would know that there have been _three_ Nighthowler shootings; two involving civilians and one involving an officer. You don’t seem all that surprised, Kanga.”

            “Only because Hopps told me the story.” The kangaroo said with a smile. “Though, if my gut is right, she didn’t give me the whole picture.”

            “What did she tell you?” Adonis grumbled. _‘She forgot to mention that in her report.’_

            “Oh, don’t be upset with her, Adonis. She only told me because it pertained to the case at paw.” Larry sighed. “The victim of the official first shooting was in a state of distress post-antidote, and Wilde made an offhand comment about knowing how the dingo felt. It made me curious, especially after our prior conversation. All she said was that he’d been hit by the serum while with a friend, knew what was happening, and got away in time to no longer be a danger to said friend, while finding the shooter at the same time. It was a solid explanation, but I’m right when I say its false, aren’t I?”

            “Partially.” Bogo allowed, relieved that at least one of his subordinates had some knowledge of Nick’s shooting. “Officer Wilde getting hit with the serum and going after the shooter is all fact. What myself and the mayor did not want her to reveal, was that his going after the shooter was a _conscious_ decision, and that he _arrested_ him as any officer would.”

            “While being under the serum’s influence?” Corvin, the grizzly bear, asked in disbelief. “I highly doubt that. We all know the effects that drug has on predators and prey alike.”

            The cape buffalo didn’t say anything to that, and the others watched as he merely opened another one of his folders, put his glasses on, and began to read. “ _“…by the feeling he was giving off, and the slit pupils of his eyes, he should have been a mindless savage. However, that was not the case, as he was still able to walk upright and talk like a civilized mammal….”_ ” Bogo closed the folder. “That was the report from Officer Sven Snarlov, one of the officers present at the scene.”

            “Why didn’t you have this when you informed Rawrson and myself of his condition?” Bryant asked with a frown.

            “We didn’t have the time.” Bogo merely stated. The fact that it was because they spent the majority of the meeting arguing was left unsaid. “Regardless, what I tell you is fact. Wilde has developed a condition that gives him a resistance to the serum like I have never seen before. While not under the influence, he is able to move back and forth between a “savage” and “civilized” state of mind at will, and still retain his sanity in his “savage” state.”

            “I don’t mean to offend you chief,” Skye said in a soft voice, her Russian accent barely there, “but it sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie, and you expect us to believe it?”

            “I don’t, not at first.” The cape buffalo sighed through his nostrils. “ _I_ wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it or felt it myself. Despite all this, he is not a threat to the public. As I informed Agent Coffer in our previous meeting, he has been cleared by Dr. Viktor Vandyke.”

            “Does his condition have a term?” Rafael asked as he absently scratched his chin.

            “The doctor described him as being “primal”. Neither savage, nor fully civilized since he is far more in tune with his instincts than others.” Bogo answered.

            Jack frowned in thought. “That’s the same doctor that developed the cure for the serum, right?” At Bogo’s nod, the buck tapped his chin in thought. “If what you say is true, this could be a great advantage. This Twily, she is aware of his condition?”

            “No.” The cape buffalo was pleased that at least one other mammal was seeing the benefits of such a condition. “With the apprehension of the shooter, the doe remains in the dark, fortunately so.”

            “You’re not really believing this, are you Savage?” Skye asked with a raised brow.

            Jack sent her a look. “Well, no. Not without proof, at least, but a good agent keeps an open mind. Not that you would know.”

            At the vixen’s playful glare at her partner, Bogo withheld the need to face-palm. _‘Please, PLEASE, do not let these two be_ another _Wilde and Hopps. That is the_ last _thing I need.’_ He would admit that he’d been surprised by the arrival of another fox and rabbit team, but that was all. He had learned his lesson about relying on stereotypes. Those two were in the FBI for a reason.

            “If this is true,” Richard began, “how do we know for sure he is safe for the public? I don’t doubt that Dr. Vandyke is a brilliant mammal, but Wilde could have just told the doctor what he wanted to hear.”

            Adonis was quiet in thought for a moment, before he sighed a decidedly reluctant sigh. He had hoped he wouldn’t have to reveal this. As he reached for another one of the files at his side, he gave each of the mammals present a stern look. “You are not to breath a word of what I am about to show you to anyone, _especially_ Wilde, is that clear?”

            “Of course, Adonis.” Richard consented, as did the rest of the mammals present. The chief’s request only made them more curious as to what he was about to reveal.

            The cape buffalo let out a slow breath through his nostrils as he opened the selected folder, pulled out a few papers, and then passed them down either side of the table as he spoke. “The reports you are looking at right now are the three _reported_ incidents where then-cadet Nicholas Wilde was attacked during his time at the Academy.”

            “Jesus.” Josephine muttered in disgust as she read the reports. “Please tell me something was done about this.”

            Adonis nodded. “The cadets and instructors involved in the attacks have been banned from law enforcement, however, I am sure there were far more attacks. There is currently an open investigation.” Bogo folded his hooves on the desk over the open folder as he gazed at the mammals present. “In each report, it is stated that Wilde never retaliated. Not even in self-defense.”

            “Jimmy…” Larry said with a soft look as he read that in each instance, it was his new officer that had been the one to report the attacks.

            “Why are you showing us this, Adonis?” Robert asked, disgusted with what he was reading. Sure, he didn’t like foxes himself, but he would never wish this type of treatment to any mammal.

            “I am showing this to you because, at this point in time, Wilde was already a primal fox.” Surprised eyes snapped up from papers to stare up at Adonis, who nodded. “This is how I know for certain that he is not a threat to the public. Vandyke’s clearance is more of a formality for the media when they get ahold of this information than anything else.”

            “You seem certain they’ll get ahold of this.” Skye said, concern in her tone. “Is there a leak we should be worried about?”

            “No, but it would be foolhardy to not be preemptive just in case.” The cape buffalo explained. The artic vixen accepted this as she leaned back in her seat, looking at the file before her with sympathy. She had never experienced such prejudice herself, and felt compassion for this member of her species.

            “Even if Wilde being a primal fox is true, that level of self-control is commendable for even a civilized mammal.” Jack pointed out as he passed his papers back to Adonis. “You’ve made your point, Chief Bogo. Let’s move on with the meeting.”

            At the agreement of the others, they continued the meeting. Ten minutes later, it was coming to a close.

            “I will call the officers selected to be a part of the two teams into a meeting shortly to brief them.” Adonis said. He glanced at the agents. “You are to have your teams back here tomorrow afternoon so they can meet with the teams from the ZPD.”

            “Sounds good to me.” Coffer said with a stretch. He then opened the briefcase and put the files the chief had given them into it. “That will give the teams time to bond.”

            “You mean try to show-off.” Skye said with a sigh. “Are we done?”

            “Yes. The meeting is over, you’re all dismissed.” Bogo said as he gathered his folders. Standing up, he ignored the others around him as he made his way to the door. Pausing with one hoof on the door, he turned to glare at the snow leopard who hadn’t said a word throughout the remainder of the meeting. “Snowpaw! My office! NOW!”

            Flinching at the tone, ears flat against her skull, Amelia was out of her seat in record time as she followed the livid cape buffalo out of the room. As soon as the thundering footsteps were out of earshot, the remaining Assistant Chiefs and federal agents began to talk once more.

            “Amelia pushed too far this time.” Robert said offhand. “She’s always been ambitious, but to willingly put officers in danger…she’d be lucky to have her job by the end of the day.”

            Peter snorted at the rat. “Don’t go sounding all high and mighty there, Tale. If it weren’t for Snowpaw’s fantastic screw-up, you’d be at the end of the chop block for that interspecies comment.” The coyote chuckled as he got up from his seat. “You know Adonis has been on a mission to rid the ZPD of prejudice and the like for a while now, ever since Hopps and her partner blew their respective species’ stereotypes out of the water. And that was before Wilde was even a cop.”

            Robert frowned as he hopped down to the floor. “You can’t tell me I’m the only one here that thinks their relationship is wrong, Dusty. I mean, come on! I could have maybe accepted a rabbit and a hare, or even a fox and hound, but a fox and a rabbit? Together? As _mates_? That’s just…unnatural.”

            “Of course it is.” Josephine agreed as she made her way to the doorway, Larry holding it open for the others. “But Bogo has a point; we shouldn’t let what they do in their _personal_ lives effect how we see their _abilities_. You heard their record; they’re a damn good team.”

            “Wait,” Jack said, ears standing up straight, “it’s true that they’re in a relationship?” His surprise was mirrored in Skye’s face. They watch in awe as Ava flew from her seat and onto the jaguar’s left shoulder, before she gazed down at them.

            “How long have you two been in Zootopia?” Ava asked from her perch on Rafael’s shoulder.

            “We just flew in this morning.” The vixen supplied as the three agents met up with the group of officers.

            “I’m surprised you haven’t heard anything.” Larry said. “It’s been all over the news.”

            “I read something about it before we got here, but I didn’t think it was actually true.” Jack admitted as they all finally vacated Conference Room C. “I thought it was just hearsay.”

            “I can assure you that it’s very much true.” The boomer said with a smile. “Even before they went public with their engagement, the chemistry between them was undeniable.”

            “You’re the only one out of all of us who’s met them, Kanga.” Samuel said as he turned back to face the boomer. “Is what Adonis is saying true? About Wilde being, what did he say again? Primal?”

            A twinkle entered the red boomer’s eyes as his colleges waited for his response. “I’m inclined to believe him, since it took all my years of training not to flinch away from shaking his paw. After that, however, it was easy to ignore the aura coming off of him.”

            As the group of twelve mammals walked into the lobby of precinct one, nothing more could be said as a little trickle of unease slithered chillingly down their backs, causing the fur on the back of their necks to stand on end. The only one seemingly unaffected by this was Larry Kanga, his gaze focused on the sliding doors of the ZPD as they opened, allowing two mammals to enter. The sound drew the attention of the rest of the group, making them aware of the new arrivals.

            Both mammals were finely dressed, and the _Zootopian_ natives recognized them instantly. For Jack and Skye, however, it took them a moment to realize they were looking at the first rabbit and fox cop of _Zootopia_. And while Judy Hopps was a sight to behold in her attire—a dress no less!—it was the movements of the fox beside her that drew the attention of the mammals in power.

            There was nothing threatening in the way he moved. In fact, he was the picture of amused indifference at first glance. However, it was the fact that he seemed to glide across the tile without a sound, the controlled flick of his tail, and the way he moved with unprecedented grace; these were the little details that made the agents and Assistant Chiefs wary of the fox, even if they were unaware of it. That, and the dangerous vibes the vulpine gave off the further he ventured into the precinct.

            _‘I can’t believe it’s true.’_ Coffer thought, unable to take his eyes off of the fox. He felt a little shiver go through him when sharp emerald eyes slide their way. While they didn’t lock eyes, he felt as if a dangerous predator was locked in on him.

            The harsh sound of a door slamming open had all heads turning towards the second floor and the source of the noise. And just like that, the feeling vanished, but the thought remained in their minds; the thought that Nicholas Wilde was more than just a fox.

_‘Primal.’_

~o.8.o~

“Close the door and sit down.” Bogo commanded in a stern voice as soon as he and Amelia stepped into his office. The snow leopard did as she was told, taking the seat in front of Bogo’s desk. She watched through her peripheral as the cape buffalo made his way to his side of the desk and took his own seat, his nostrils flaring in anger.

            The walk to the office has gone without interruption, mainly because the absolute fury rolling off the cape buffalo as he led the way discouraged any attempt to gain his attention. It had also been obvious that the unusually meek snow leopard trailing him had been the cause of his ire, much to the surprise of those who had witnessed such a sight. It had been more than humiliating for Amelia, and she knew that was just the beginning.

            Adonis glared intensely at his officer. He had known her for ten years. _Ten years_ of seeing her grow into the capable Assistant Chief she was today. Ten years of camaraderie, of _trust_ , broken in one single, misguided action. He would be lying if he said this didn’t hurt him, but it was not him and his feelings this was about. It was about how her actions could have killed his officers. He narrowed his eyes before he spoke.

            “You messed up, Snowpaw.” Adonis began in a frosty tone, causing the predator to flinch slightly. “You messed up big time. It’s bad enough that your botched idea could have _killed_ an officer, who _you_ foolishly sent in undercover without backup _or_ authorization from myself, but _your_ _stupidity_ could have damn near killed one of _my_ officers—and as much as it may surprise some mammals, I _do_ care about the lives of my officers.”

            Amelia knew this, and went to stand as she corrected her boss’ wrong assumption. “Sir, I—”

            “SHUT YOUR GODDAMNED MOUTH SNOWPAW!” Adonis roared as he stood up, glaring at the contrite snow leopard. “This is _not_ a conversation; this is an _ass chewing_! Sit down!” When she did just that, Bogo remained standing as he glared down at her. “Now, you have two choices in how we proceed. Choice one;” he ticked them off his hoof as he went along, “you accept a formal reprimand, acknowledge your poor judgement and evasion of the chain of command, and remain on probation until I am _personally_ satisfied that this will never happen again—and I will let you keep your job.” He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the feline. “For now. Choice two; I relieve you of your command effective immediately and reassign you to command the parking enforcement division, pending disciplinary action for insubordination and dereliction of duty and endangering the safety of officers. You have approximately,” he glanced at his watch, “sixty seconds to make up your mind. Choose wisely.”

            While Amelia could hardly believe he was giving her an option, she didn’t hesitate to make her decision. “I chose the first.” She said in a rushed tone.

            Adonis stared at her for a good long while, his reddish-brown eyes boring into her grey eyes. Without breaking contact, he spoke. “I will draft the reprimand and have it placed in your file by this time tomorrow. If you object, or step one paw out of line, you can kiss your career goodbye. Do I make myself clear?”

            “Yes, sir.” Amelia answered in a hushed tone, ears flat against her skull.

            “Now get out of my office before I come to my senses and just fire your sorry tail.” The cape buffalo said with cool indifference. He watched as she got up without another word and open the door with more force than necessary, causing it to slam open. He narrowed his eyes at her back as she seemed to freeze, waiting for his reprimand. It would have been petty to do so, and he already had a headache, so it never came. When she realized this, she unfroze and was gone.

            Adonis let out a long-suffering sigh as he retook his seat, a hoof reaching up to rub the bridge of his snout. _‘Sometimes I wonder why I put up with this shit.’_ He thought sullenly, eyes closed. A moment later, he opened them and glanced at the single photo he had on his desk, his expression softening. It was a photo of himself, his wife, and his three calves.

_‘I do it for them. I do it so that the world will be a lighter place for them.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope Amelia doesn't ruin her second chance. Until next time!
> 
> ~Star


	23. By Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this first scene I forgot to put in the last chapter...whoops lol well, enjoy!

Standing naked in her bedroom with her brown fur absolutely soaked and dripping onto the floor, Twily stared at her phone blankly, lost in her thoughts. Thoughts that only made sense to her, because they were her thoughts and not Erica’s.

            Twily was simple. When she was hungry, she got something to eat. When she was thirsty, she drank. When she wanted company, she would go to a bar and find a buck. The point was, Twily got what Twily wanted.

            As her mind flickered, she had only one thing she wanted. Dialing a number, she put it on speaker so as not to get it wet. Erica would know if she did so. It picked up on the second ring.

            _“Hello?”_ A male, whinny sort of voice answered. The doe smiled.

            “Jaxon!”

            A pause. _“Twily.”_

            “Guess what? Dawn’s ready!”

_“That’s great, Twily. You’ll be beautiful.”_

            “Yes, I will be!” She gazed longingly at her closet, where a special chest was hidden under a pile of clothes. “To celebrate, I want you to do another shooting for me.”

_“Any target?”_

            “No, this one is special.” The brown bunny started to twirl herself lazily around the room, flinging droplets of water as she did so. “The traitor and the fox are looking for me. And they’re mates!” She made a sound of disgust as she paused in her twirling, before a smile that spoke of her insanity stretched across her face. “Wouldn’t it be absolutely _wonderful_ if the traitor was killed by her _mate_?”

_“I’ll get it done in a few days.”_

            “Oh! Oh! Oh!” The bunny started to hop up and down in her excitement. “Make it public, too! And shoot others so they can kill the fox! Oh, it would be so lovely! Can you see it, Jaxon? _I_ can!” Grey eyes positively glowed with madness.

_“Yeah, I can see it. After they’re gone, you’ll give me my fix, right?”_

            “Of course. Have I ever done otherwise?”

            A strained chuckle. _“Guess not. Pellets still in the same place?”_

            “Yup, I’ll get more today. I have to go now. Erica won’t be back for a while, so I have to play pretend.” Twily said as she looked at the brown and blue uniform on her bed.

_“Okay. I’ll start the process then. Bye.”_

            “Bye-bye!” With that, the mental doe ended the call with a bright smile. She then went to put the uniform on, but paused before she could touch it. “Silly bunny, you need to dry first!” Twily walked back to her bathroom to do just that, humming as she went.

            She loved playing pretend.

~o.8.o~

“So, I’m going to assume that was the mammal responsible for the appearance of Sycle.” Nick said casually as he eyed the retreating form of the snow leopard that had just stormed out of the ZPD. She had only paused briefly at the base of the stairs as she registered the unusual presence of the fox before storming passed them, almost running into them, much to the fox’s ire.

            “You would be right in your assumption.” A familiar voice confirmed, drawing the attention of the couple to the kangaroo that had spoken. The fox hadn’t forgotten about them, and his nose twitched curiously as he scented a foreign fox and rabbit scent from the group, though he didn’t see them.

            “Larry!” Judy greeted with a smile, and the couple made their way to the group of mammals. As they got closer, Nick’s mask fell in place once more as it hid his discomfort. He was certain that the mammals with the kangaroo were the Assistant Chiefs and FBI agents, meaning that they knew about his primal condition. “It’s good to see you! How are the Climbers doing?”

            “Last I heard, Derrick was back in school and Terri’s wounds were healing up nicely.” Larry answered, a soft smile on his face.

            Relief washed over Judy. “That’s good to hear. I was so worried about them.”

            “Who was that just now?” Nick asked as the pair stopped before the boomer. He pointed down to his ruined shirt. “She owes me a new shirt.”

            “That was Amelia Snowpaw, the Assistant Chief of precinct five.” The red kangaroo replied with a sigh. “After today, I wouldn’t be surprised if she lost her job. Though it could go either way.”

            “To be a fly on that wall.” Nick said as he shook his head with feigned longing. A masculine laugh from an unfamiliar voice drew the fox’s attention.

            “I like you, fox.” The coyote smiled toothily.

            “I’m not surprise; everyone does.” Nick replied back smoothly, smirk in place.

            The coyote chuckled, and just as he was about to introduce himself, Bogo’s voice called out from the second floor. “Hopps! Wilde!” Looking up, they saw the cape buffalo by the railings, pointing at his office.

            “And on that note, we’ll catch you later.” The fox said with a wink and finger guns towards the group.

            “It was nice seeing you again, Larry!” Judy called as she and Nick made their way up the stairs.

            “I can’t believe it’s true.” Bryant said once they were out of earshot, voicing the thoughts of everyone there as he made his way to the front of the group. “I thought Chief Bogo and the mayor were pulling our tails.”

            “It was a struggle just to stand still.” Jack admitted, his nose twitching uneasily as he pulled up beside Coffer. “It got easier to ignore the instinct to flee, but I get what you said about needing your experience, Chief Kanga. The feeling that tod was giving off…”

            “It was like facing a dangerous predator.” Rafael finished for the striped buck.

            “We will definitely need to inform the teams working with him.” Skye said from her spot near the back of the group. “The agents are already used to working with rabbits and foxes from their time in _Periton_ , so that won’t be as big of an issue as it could have been. However, Officer Wilde’s…condition, would no doubt cause some of them to not trust him, as their instincts would be telling them he’s a danger from the get-go, and we rely on our instincts heavily in our line of work.”

            “And while the officers here are no doubt used to the fox’s presence, Adonis is right when he said it would be better for them to hear it from us than from the media if this gets out.” Corvin said. The grizzly hummed softly to himself. “We should probably tell our own officers as well.”

            “We’d need to talk to Bogo before doing something like that; wouldn’t want to pull a “Snowpaw”, would we?” Ava said with a chuckle. Rafael groaned in exasperation at that.

            “It’s too early to be making jokes at her expense.” The jaguar chastised the bat. “We don’t know if she still has her job or not.”

            “Then let’s invite her out for drinks.” Peter suggested. “Because I want to know, too.”

            “It’s too early for drinks.” Richard pointed out, but didn’t leave from the group as they made their way out of precinct one.

            “It’s never too early for drinks.” Peter argued, getting a chuckle from the rest of his colleges.

            “You coming?” Samuel asked the agents.

            “We’ll have to give a raincheck on that.” Bryant said with an apologetic smile, though he was pleased with the invite. “We have to report back to Agent Rawrson the happenings of the meeting since he wasn’t able to make it.”

            “Tomorrow then, got it.” Larry said with a grin and a wave as the officers and agents parted ways.

            Meanwhile, Nick and Judy were just entering Bogo’s office, the bunny in higher spirits than the fox. He had heard every word the group of higher ups had said, even as they exited the building, confirming his suspicions about the feds being a part of the group without having seen them—but it also made him feel disappointed. He had worked so _hard_ to get to where he was, to be trustworthy; someone mammals knew they could trust.

            _‘It’s pointless with this damned primal thing I have.’_ Was the fox’s dishearten thought as he fisted a paw in his pocket. He took a deep breath, the scent of lavender and rabbit soothing him. _‘No, don’t think like that. Carrots trusts me; that’s enough.’_

            “Sorry for the delay, chief.” Judy said, her voice bringing Nick back to reality. He closed the door behind them.

            “It’s fine; that lot is very distracting, even towards each other.” The cape buffalo shook in head in exasperation. “It’s a wonder we ever get anything done when I get them together.”

            “They’re going to be asking you soon for permission to tell their officers about me.” Nick said as he followed Judy to their usual shared seat. He pointed to his ears when the chief gave him a questioning look. “I heard them talking about it when we were out of “earshot”. It’s amazing what mammals say when they think you can’t hear.” The last part was said with a dry droll.

            “What else did you hear?” Adonis asked curiously as he took his seat.

            Nick shrugged, a bit of his unease showing. He always felt secure with the chief, and didn’t try as hard to mask his feelings around the cape buffalo. “They want to tell their officers about my condition. Says it would make it easier for them to trust me, just like you said. They wanted to pass it by you first.”

            “I’ll send out an email to my Assistants giving them the go-ahead.” Bogo replied after a moment. “The agents will no doubt tell their teams today, which is ideal, but I’ll notify them nonetheless.” He met the fox’s eyes in a steady gaze. “We will inform the teams from the ZPD today, and then the precinct tomorrow at rollcall.”

            Nick took a deep breath, his tail flickering nervously as his ears lowered a bit. He gave a nod and smiled at Judy as she put her paw on his arm.

            Adonis grunted in acknowledgement before he let out a sigh. “Before we go any further, I wanted to start by apologizing. The predicament you found yourselves in today in Tundratown was the fault of one of my Assistant Chiefs, and I had no knowledge of what she was planning until the meeting.”

            “Will we have to worry about her?” Judy asked with a hard expression, visibly upset about the ordeal.

            “She’s still employed, if that’s what you’re asking. You have to understand,” Bogo began, cutting the bunny off as she made to protest, “to fire Snowpaw now would cause instability within the ZPD that we can’t afford right now. Not with someone like Twily out there. My officers at precinct five need to be able to follow a leader they trust; and right now, that mammal is Snowpaw. I have to think about the city first, no matter what.” The cape buffalo narrowed his eyes. “But no, you will not have to worry about her.” It was said with such finality, such certainty, that it squashed any protests Judy could think of. In the end, the gray doe huffed in her seat but gave the chief a curt nod.

            “Eh, I wouldn’t worry too much about it, Carrots.” Nick said with a lazy grin towards his mate. “From what I heard, the other Assistant Chiefs think she made a terrible mistake as well, so we have them on our side.” It seemed to have the desired effect as the bunny softened her features a bit, before she sighed softly and gave a small nod.

            “Moving on; report.” Adonis commanded, and it was the fox who filled the chief in. As he talked, Judy handed over their body mics and the recorder that they had had on their persons. Nick explained how he tracked down Sycle, the improvised plan he had made and its execution, and then how they had dropped the undercover officer at _Snowbill’s_.

            “I would give him an hour or so, but he should be here soon.” The fox said in conclusion.

            “I never knew our badges had such a unique scent.” Bogo began as he looked curiously at his own. “I wonder why none of the wolves ever mentioned it.”

            “Well, I don’t know if they can smell it as well as I can.” The fox said sheepishly. “I’ve noticed it since the day Carrots pinned it on me, but I never really noticed it before my, uh, incident, at the museum.”

            “So it might have something to do with your primal condition.” Bogo mused as he rubbed his chin in thought, already planning on doing a few tests with his more nasally-gifted officers in the very near future. Breaking out of his thoughts, he gave his smallest officers a pleased look. “Regardless, good work you two!”

            “Thank you, sir.” Judy said with a pleased smile. Nick merely smiled and nodded his thanks.

            “Now, in two hours I will be holding the preliminary briefing with eight other officers, including the two of you; those will be the teams. There will then be another, more thorough, meeting tomorrow morning at ten before the meeting with the agents at twelve.” Bogo said as he reached for a folder. He kept it closed as he spoke. “Each team will consist of five officers; Wolford will be in charge of the field team, and Rhinowitz will be in charge of the support team. This meeting is to let them know that they have been selected and to inform them of your condition, Wilde. And before you interrupt me, Hopps, yes, you and Wilde are on the field team.” Bogo said the last part with exasperation as he gazed at the bunny, who had opened her mouth to do just that.

            Nick chuckled softly at Judy’s sheepish smile as she closed her mouth. He then raised a paw, his expression curious. “Question, chief: I scented a rabbit and a fox with the group downstairs. Now, usually I wouldn’t care, but since it was from a group consisting of Assistant Chiefs and the FBI, I’m curious; I thought Carrots and I were the first of our species in law enforcement?”

            Judy looked at Nick curiously while Adonis gave him a slightly amused look.

            “In _Zootopia_ , yes. For the rest of the country, not so much.” The chief answered. He opened the file, the one that Coffer had given him, and pulled out two sheets of paper and slide it across the desk. “Supervisory Special Agents Jack Savage and Skye Frost. They are from the _Periton_ branch and the agents in charge of the teams assisting us. Agent Savage is in charge of the field team, while Agents Frost is in charge of the support team.”

            “Ha! What kind of name is “Savage” for a rabbit?” Nick chuckled. He waved away Judy’s glare. “I’m not underestimating him, Carrots, he’s in the FBI for a reason.” He gestured towards the file sheet with a picture of a greyish-white rabbit buck with black facial strips attached to it. “I’m just saying, it’s an unusual name for a prey mammal. Who comes up with these names, anyway? Is he a “savage” in the sa—”

            A stern glare from the chief cut the fox off, but it did nothing to wipe off the amused grin off Nick’s face as Judy groaned and let her face hit Bogo’s desk, her ears flushing in embarrassment. _‘I can’t believe I’m marrying this fox.’_

            Adonis cleared his throat and regained their attention, the bunny lifting her face from the desk. “If there are no more _relevant_ ,” he stressed this word as he glared at the fox, who only chuckled, “questions, I expect the reports from your assignment today to be on my desk tomorrow before the first meeting. Now get out and get changed. Dismissed!”

            “Yes, sir!” They both saluted, smiles on their face. Judy hopped off her seat while Nick chose to slide off the large chair and onto the floor, before waving at their boss. They were ignored, but didn’t take it to heart as they exited the chief’s office, one destination in mind.

            “You have a spare in your locker, right?” Nick teased his bunny as they walked down the stairs.

            “Of course, I do.” Judy huffed, ears slightly pink as she recalled the last time she hadn’t had a spare in her locker. Since then, she had made sure to put a spare in the locker, just in case. _‘It’s not like I’m planning on staying another night at Nick’s in the future, I’m just…being prepared. Yes, a good cop is_ always _prepared.’_

            “What is going on in that cute little mind of yours, hm?” Nick asked as they got closer to the locker rooms. Feeling a bit playful, he gave a mock gasp. “Could it be?” The fox gave a sly glance around to make sure no one was around as they entered the locker room area, his ears and nose alert to any sounds or fresh scents. Finding none, the fox lowered his muzzle to Judy’s left ear as he placed his paws on her shoulders from behind, pulling them both to a stop. “Is little Miss Goody-Goody-Hopps thinking…dirty?”

            Already flustered by her own thoughts, she felt downright embarrassed by her fox’s whispered words as her ears folded back down her back. Her entire body tensed up, ready to turn around and punch him, when she felt something warm, wet, and soft brush against the base of her ear, causing her to let out a startled gasp. The feel of his warm breath ruffling her fur told her all she needed to know, and she felt a full body blush take effect as his paws released her shoulders, her ears popping up in shock. _‘He-he just licked my ear!’_ When she finally had the ability to move, she turned around, and found her fox just as shocked as she was by his actions.

            The two stared wide-eyed at each other for a second before Nick found the ability to talk. It was with ears pinned back that he started to speak. “Carrots, I don’t—I’m sorry…I didn’t mean….” He hadn’t meant to do it; it had been instinctive, his tongue darting out to taste her. The moment he had realized what he’d done, he had froze, unsure of how his bunny would react.

            Judy was confused by the warring disappointment and relief she felt at Nick’s words, but felt that her fox needed to get a few things straight. So, plowing through her embarrassment, her expression became stern, even as her ears burned. “You can’t do that sort of thing here at work, Nick! You heard Bogo, our relationship can’t affect our work, and that includes PDA.”

            “I know, I’m sorry.” The fox rushed, dragging a paw over his ears. “I don’t know what came over me…” Nick felt like such an idiot. A teenager at that; just because he couldn’t control himself at seeing Judy in a dress for the first time—and now he ruined everything by doing something she was not only uncomfortable with, but did it at work as well, where they had so much going against them. “It won’t happen again.”

            “That’s not to say…that I didn’t like it.”

            At the shy words, Nick’s eyes snapped up to focus on their source, ears alert. Judy wasn’t looking at him, her gaze firmly on the ground as she tugged on one of her ears, the other folded down her back. He could almost scent her embarrassment. “What?”

            The gray doe sent the fox an embarrassed glare, but took a deep, steadying breath before looking the tod straight in the eyes. “I liked it.” Her eyes then shifted away as she lost her courage. She had noticed, though her fox tried to hide it, that he’d been looking at her figure more often today. Specifically, her tail area. She knew her fox had a penchant for all things fluffy, but knew that couldn’t be it since her tail was on display all the time. _‘That means he was…he was…’_ She couldn’t even finish her thought it was so embarrassing. Just the concept of Nick paying extra attention to her figure made her feel all sorts of different emotions she wasn’t used to feeling, but not at all unwelcomed. It was just embarrassing. Plowing forward, she finished in a rush to quickly end the awkward conversation. “We just can’t do that sort of thing here, okay?”

            The affect those three words had on Nick was unlike anything he had ever experienced. No vixen had ever made him feel this way, and it made him feel a rush of possessiveness and want. He felt his ears burn as he used a paw to cover his eyes, ears pinned in embarrassment as he was unable to stop the growl from bleeding into his voice as he spoke. “You can’t look me in the eye, _say_ something like that while _dressed_ like that, and _not_ expect me to react, Carrots.”

            All this was said as the fox advanced on Judy, causing the doe to back up two steps until her back was pressed against the wall. Ears against her back, she stared up at Nick with wide amethyst eyes as he removed his paw to gaze at her with burning emeralds. “Nick—” She was cut off as the tod swooped in, pressing his lips firmly against hers. A muffled squeak of surprise parted her lips slightly, and Nick took full advantage of that by slipping his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss, and sweeping Judy away in the sensations as her lids slid shut.

            It wasn’t enough.

            It was nowhere near enough for Nick; not after his mate admitted something like that. Not when he wanted to find out what else she liked right at that very moment. Yet, as worked up as he was, the fox was acutely aware of the fact that they were still at work, still on the clock, and still had work to be done. So, after a timeless moment that ended far too quickly for him, he ended the heated kiss, leaving both of them panting as the couple gazed at the each other.

            “We need to stop having these types of “conversations” in public places.” Nick said when he finally caught his breath. “It’s bound to ruin my reputation.”

            “What reputation?” Judy quipped back.

            “Ouch, Carrots.”

            The bunny giggled before sighing softly. Somehow, as seemed be their habit, her paws found themselves attached to the front of Nick’s dress shirt, gripping the fabric tightly. The tod himself didn’t have a paw on her, choosing instead to cage her in by placing them against the wall on either side of her head. Despite Judy’s stern words to the fox earlier, the kiss left her wanting, but they couldn’t do this sort of thing here. He had already pushed it earlier with that kiss outside the conference room, and now this. If they got caught, they could lose their jobs.

            “We can’t do stuff like this anymore, Nick. I mean it.” She said firmly as her paws released his shirt, absently noting the firmness of his muscles through the material.

            “Not helping.” He growled playfully. He chuckled as she snapped her paws away from him with a squeak. Nick then leaned in to nuzzle his cheek against the top of her head, kissing it affectionately. “I know. I’ll try to behave better, but you have to do your part, too, Carrots. No more saying you like what I do during work, and I’ll try to keep to myself during work. Deal?”

            “Deal.”

            “Now then,” he said as he pulled back with a smirk, “let’s get changed and go do cop stuff. We’ll finish this “conversation” later, after work.”

            The shy smile she gave him was absolutely adorable. “Okay.”

~o.8.o~

Large, dark brown paws came up and massaged the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut in exasperation. Toothpick firmly in his mouth, Manny Rawrson spoke through gritted teeth as he chewed on the piece of wood. “Let me get this right; at this meeting an Assistant Chiefs tried to pull something behind Bogo’s back in an attempt to overthrow him, only to have it blow up spectacularly in her face, Hopps and Wilde have legitimate ties with the mafia, and now all three of you are telling me this “primal” shit is real?” He opened his eyes to look at his agents. They were currently in his office at the FBI headquarters in Downtown Zootopia.

            “Yes, we all felt it, Rawrson.” Bryant said for what felt like the hundredth time, focusing on just that part of what the manned wolf had said. He understood where his friend and boss was coming from; he didn’t believe it himself until he had actually _felt_ the chills the fox had given him. “Nicholas Wilde is no ordinary fox.”

            _‘Damn you, Lole.’_ The manned wolf grumbled mentally. If that gazelle hadn’t called him into that last-minute meeting regarding another group under his care, he would have been there to see it for himself. As things were now, he would just have to take their word for it. He let out a sigh. “It sounds like something on one of those shows my mate watches. Fine. Anything else?”

            “We need to tell our agents about his condition beforehand.” Jack said. “While I’m sure they’d be as doubtful as we were, they would at least be somewhat prepared for the aura he gives off at the initial meeting tomorrow.”

            “Fine.” Rawrson flicked his toothpick into the trashcan under his desk. He replaced it as he spoke. “They’re all at the compound, I’m sure. What time is the meeting tomorrow?”

            “At twelve in the afternoon.” Bryant replied.

            “I’ll be there, too. Gotta see this for myself.” Leaning back in his seat, Manny took out the toothpick from his mouth and used it to point at the three. “I expect to see your reports in my email inbox by tonight. If there’s nothing else, you’re dismissed. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

            The change in the vixen was instantaneous as her shoulders relaxed, and her expression shifted from one of no nonsense to one of utter excitement. “Oh, Jack! Since we have some time to kill, do you think we could see the different districts? I want to go to the Outback Lands! I’ve never seen a kangaroo before, and I almost couldn’t stop staring at Larry Kanga today at the meeting. Do you think there are other strange mammals there? I hear Australia has a whole bunch of them!”

            As the beige vixen continued to chatter off, Manny couldn’t help but stare at her in both awe and horror. He had to give her credit for being so professional when it called for it, but dear lord could she talk when business was done. Bryant merely shook his head in exasperation as he had already been exposed to her quirk, while Jack didn’t even bat an eye at the sudden change, clearly used to his partner’s chattiness.

            Pulling out his phone and looking at the time, Jack gave Skye a sideways glance. “I don’t think we’ll be able to right now, Skye. Let’s inform the teams, start on our reports, and then see if one of them is up to it. If I remember correctly, I think Zeke is from there.”

            “No, he’s from the Rainforest District. Oh! Can we go there?” Skye asked excitedly as they followed the capybara out of the door.

            “No, your winter coat is coming in. You’d overheat.” The buck replied without missing a beat.

            “I could bring a fan…” Her voice faded out as the door closed behind them, though Manny could still hear her voice prattling on.

            “I need a cigarette.” The manned wolf grumbled.

            Back with Bryant and the two other agents, they were just now reaching the elevators that would take them down to the lobby of the building. The headquarters of the FBI in _Zootopia_ was located in OX Tower, one of the federal buildings in the city. It occupied the twelfth, thirteenth, and fourteenth floors of said building; the fourteenth floor was where all the main offices were, such as the SAC (Lole), the DSAC (Rawrson), and the ASAC’s (Coffer and others). The other two floors were for operations and the like.

            “I would suggest going to the compound and resting a bit before you do anything else.” Bryant said as the trio entered the elevator. There was a male rhino who gave a nod to Coffer in acknowledgement and a curious look towards the fox and bunny, but otherwise kept to himself. “We also need to inform the teams of Officer Wilde’s condition.”

            “Hm, I guess so.” Skye said as her tail wagged a bit. “I wonder how they’ll take it.”

            “Probably like we did: think we’re pulling their tails.” Jack replied. “I’m actually starving. We know the way to the compound, Coffer, so you don’t have to come with us unless you want a bite.”

            “Unfortunately, I have a few personal things to attend to.” The capybara said apologetically. “If anything, I will see you tomorrow.”

            “Alrighty, bye-bye then!” Skye said as the elevator dinged before opening, letting the mammals out. With a few parting words, the three mammals split two ways; Coffer to take care of his business, and Skye and Jack towards the restaurant district in Downtown.

            “So what do you want to eat?” Skye asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

            “First place that caters to the both of us.” Jack said as he glanced around him, barely able to conceal his awe. There were so many different storefronts that had appliances and gadgets, all helping them to serve different species at the same time.

            “It’s fine, I’m not hungry.” The vixen said with a wave of a paw, before her ears perked up. “Oh! But if we go to a café and they have cherry danishes, I’m getting one! They are so good! Tart, but still sweet, and the icing is just to die for! But the cherries are what really makes it the best!”

            While his partner went on and on about how good cherries were—he would never understand her obsession with the fruit—Jack swept his eyes about their immediate vicinity as they entered the restaurant district, and his eyes landed on a café to their right. The sign read _Tasty Belles_ and seemed to cater towards prey mammals, but knew they probably had the danish Skye was still talking about. He vaguely recalled it being where the first ewe in the Missing Ewe case worked at.

            “Frost.” He said blandly as he stopped in front of the café. The vixen kept walking a few steps before realizing her partner wasn’t with her. Turning around, she gazed at him curiously. Jack merely pointed at the café, and watched as excitement washed over her features.

            “Oh! A café! I bet they have cherry danishes!” Skye gushed as she followed Jack into the little establishment.

            It was a quaint little place, with warm hues of brown and beige complimented with tones of light blue and green. To the left there was the seating area that was a combination of tables with chairs to comfy-looking couches. To the right was where the counter with all their baked goods on display, and the register.

            Behind the register stood a brown rabbit doe in a brown and blue uniform. She hadn’t been facing them when they had entered, but turned around as soon as they did, a smile on her face. Jack frowned a bit when he saw it falter a bit at the sight of them, no doubt surprised by the vixen’s presence, but the doe was quick to stretch it out into a grin that made him a tad uncomfortable.

            “Welcome to _Tasty Belles_! My name is Erica; how may I help you today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed it!


	24. Close-Minded Good Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! There was a request for a chart of who is on what team on ff.net, so I decided to include it here at the bottom as well. I hope it helps!

Skye Frost thought herself to be a vixen of many talents. She had always been an intelligent, if odd, kit growing up in Russia. Being an only kit, she had gotten all the attention from her parents a kit could need. Though they made sure she didn’t get too spoiled, Skye grew up secure in the fact that she had self-worth and that no one could tell her otherwise.

            It was fortunate for her, that when her parents had decided to move to America at the age of ten, that they picked _Periton_ to be their new den, where foxes were in abundance. It was here that she discovered her love for technology and computers.

            There was just something about the codes of a program, the way the circuits connected with different chips and motherboards, that just clicked with the artic vixen, and made taking things apart and putting them back together second nature to her. She loved a challenge, and would often put her entire focus into side projects and personal projects to the point where she’d starve if someone didn’t remind her to eat.

            It was her calling in life.

            But this wasn’t directed solely towards technology. No, Skye Frost did nothing halfway. She was passionate about everything in life. In addition to this, her natural inclination to detail that came with being a fox made her a very good agent. She noticed things. Be it an error in coding, a misplaced part, or how others behaved around her, Skye noticed things.

            Right now, she noticed how the brown doe named Erica twitched her nose at her presence; noticed how her eyes widened slightly as her smile faltered, before the rabbit collected herself. Taking a quick glance towards her partner, she noticed the faint frown on his usually stoic face. Taking this all into consideration, the vixen went on guard—it took a lot to get a reaction out of the stripped buck—but that was all she did.

            She still wanted that cherry danish, damnit.

            “Hi!” The vixen greeted cheerfully. Having already spotted the tasty treat through the display, Skye pointed at it gleefully, her tail wagging without shame. “I’d like one—no, make that two—cherry danishes, please!”

            “Sure.” The doe said with a forced smile as she went to retrieve the requested treats.

            As she did this, Jack kept his eyes on the doe. There was just something…off about her. Something that made him uncomfortable. He, along with an eager Skye, watched as the doe carefully pulled out the tray the treats were resting on. The sound of the door opening distracted him for half a second, his hard-trained instincts telling him to profile the mammals that were now behind him—a mother squirrel and her daughter—only to be brought back to focus by a crashing sound and Skye’s high pitched whine of disappointment.

            The doe, Erica, had somehow managed to drop the tray of sweet treats on the floor, ruining all of them.

            “Oh, I’m so sorry!” The brown doe rushes, her ears down her back. “L-let me go see if we have any more in the back!” And with that, she disappeared into the back-of-the-house.

            “That was…odd.” The buck commented.

            “I think I make her nervous.” Skye added sheepishly, her ears slightly low.

            “Don’t feel bad. It’s the backwards culture here.” Jack said without emotion. He was starting to get irritated with the mammals in _Zootopia_ the longer he was here. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

            The vixen glanced back at the mother and daughter squirrel that had come into the café, the mother glancing at the vixen with distrust even has her tail swished at the buck’s words. Their eyes met, and the adult squirrel looked away in shame. Skye followed suite a moment later when Erica came back to the front.

            “I’m so sorry for the wait.” The brown bunny apologized, a box in her paws. “Unfortunately, we don’t have any more cherry danishes at this time, but we have some blueberry tarts!”

            Skye’s ears lowered more in disappointment. “Oh, that’s alright. I’m good.”

            “Oh, I insist!”

            “She’s allergic.” Jack said suddenly, gaining a curious look from his partner. He then took out his phone and looked at it. “We just got a message from Coffer. We gotta go.”

            “Bye-bye!” The vixen called back as she followed the rabbit back out the café, back to her usual self. Once outside, Skye gave Jack a serious, if curious, look. “Why’d you lie and say I was allergic to blueberries? I had already refused.”

            Jack’s ear merely flicked in her direction, his brows furrowing a bit. “Something told me she was going to be very insistent otherwise. She seemed…off. Who knows what she did to those tarts in the back.”

            “Someone’s paranoid.” The vixen chuckled, and then cast the buck a sly look. “I bet you didn’t get a message from coffer.”

            A soft hum from the rabbit buck was her answer, which caused Skye to shake her head in amusement. Casting her eyes along the street they were walking on, her eyes landed on a fast food place. “Hey, there’s Veggie King! Let’s get you something to eat!”

            “I hate fast food.”

            “Too bad. You gotta eat or that bunny metabolism of yours is gonna turn you into a skeleton before the end of the day!”

            “It never ceases to amaze me that a mammal like you managed to become an FBI agent.”

            “Why thank you. Oh! Look at that, Jack! They sell cherries! Can we….”

            Back at the little café the partners had quickly left, the brown doe Erica stared blankly at the door, the medium-sized box of blueberry tarts firmly in her paws.

            “Um, excuse me.” The mother squirrel said softly, smile on her face. Her tail gave a nervous swish as the bunny turned her blank stare to her, but she ignored the odd feeling. “I’ll take a blueberry tart.”

            “Erica” stared at the squirrel blankly for a moment before the box fell from her paws. “Oops.” The doe said blandly as she looked down at the still in-tact box on the floor, its contents safe. “It’s ruined.”

            “No, it’s—” The mother squirrel was interrupted by the sound of cardboard crunching as the doe stomped her foot on it, destroying the contents.

            “Erica” then looked up at the squirrel with a bright smile. “I’m sorry about that! I’m such a klutz! Let me get you a new one!” And with that, she turned around to fetch new tarts, being sure not to taint these, leaving behind two stunned and confused squirrels.

~o.8.o~

Bogo stood at the podium in the bullpen, gazing at the officers he had called to the room. There were ten of them in total, and they were spread out, taking the seats they usually would in the morning. Dwayne McHorn sat next to Hopps and Wilde, something that been the norm prior to the fox’s arrival. His sister used to sit on the other side of Hopps, but that was no longer the case, as Sasha Rhinowitz now sat three rows back with her partner, Gary Wolford. Down their row to the right of the wolf sat Sandra Crest, a female mountain lion, and Ralph Fangmeyer. Directly in front of the white wolf was Diego Delgato and Louis Laufe, a male spotted hyena. Then, in the far back of the room, was a male zebra by the name of Nathan Fieldson.

            They were all focused on him, waiting for the meeting to start.

            It seemed to be the theme of the day, especially after his meeting with Sycle. _‘To many meetings.’_ He mentally grumbled. Taking his glasses off, the cape buffalo looked at his mammals. “As I’m sure you’ve figured out, you have been selected to be on the teams that will be working close with the FBI teams. Keep in mind that while they will be only _assisting_ us with this new Nighthowler case, I want you to take their suggestions into consideration if they have any. They are federal agents for a reason.” After giving them a stern glare to reinforce his words, he moved on. “The field team includes Delgato, Fieldson, Hopps, and Wilde; it will be led by Wolford. The support team will be led by Rhinowitz, and Crest, Fangmeyer, Laufe, and McHorn will be on your team. Yes, Wolford?”

            “Why aren’t Wilde and Hopps in charge of this?” The wolf asked after bringing his paw back down to the table. “They have more experience with this case.”

            “Though that may be true, you and Rhinowitz have more experience on the job.” Adonis explained. “Though excellent officers, Hopps hasn’t reached her first year yet, and Wilde is fresh out of the Academy. We know they are good, but all the agents may see are two rookies trying to pull a fast one on them. I don’t need anything hindering this case further, especially discord within teams because someone doesn’t want to listen to the rookie. I trust you’ll defer to them if need be?”

            Satisfied, the wolf nodded in agreement, as did Sasha, though reluctantly so.

            “Before we continue with this meeting, there is one more thing you need to be made aware of; it involves Wilde.” Adonis said, his gaze flickering to the fox briefly before refocusing on the room as a whole. “As many of you have felt, he gives off a…let’s call it a disconcerting vibe, doesn’t he? When you first met him, it made you feel uncomfortable, didn’t it?” He watched the reactions of his officers, noting embarrassment and relief on many of their features. Dwayne’s was the only one that had a curious look on his face as he looked towards his friend. What the chief didn’t know was that many of them, especially the predators, had thought they were going crazy by being borderline afraid of such a tiny predator. To know that their chief was aware of it, and that they were not the only ones, made them feel a lot better, but also confused. They wouldn’t be for much longer. “That is because he has a condition that makes him a bit more in tuned with his instincts than other civilized mammals, as well as giving him a partial immunity—or a resistance, rather, to the Nighthowler serum.”

            A sudden high-pitched laugh interrupted him, and the cape buffalo glared at the hyena with his paws over his mouth. It was obvious the mammal was trying to muffle his giggles, but he was doing a rather poor job of it. “Sorry, chief.” Insert a snort. “It’s just, really?”

            “It makes sense.” McHorn said. “He’s the Feral Fox, after all.”

            “No way!” Sandra said in shock, her eyes wide as she stared at the back of the fox’s head. She then face-palmed. “Why didn’t I make the connection sooner?”

            “So, you’re saying that his resistance to the serum is why we’re uneasy around him?” Gary asked in a confused manner, ignoring the giggling hyena.

            “Wilde?” Bogo merely sighed, not wanting to explain it for the third time that day.

            The only thing that gave away Nick’s nervousness about the whole thing was a twitch of his ear as he gave the chief a nod. He then made his way to the top of the table before him, jumping gracefully onto it. He then stood up straight before turning around to face his co-workers, his eyes heavy-lidded but the usual smirk gone from his face. “The uneasiness I give others is just a part of the deal. In addition to a resistance to the serum, I’m also able to go “savage” at will, while still be rational.”

            “If this is really true, how do we know you’re not just acting?” Delgato argued gently. It was obvious by his expression that he was merely curious. “From what I heard, that is how you tricked Bellewether.”

            Nick absently scratched behind his right ear as he thought on his answer. “It’s hard to describe—to put what I feel into words. Like you said, any mammal can _act_ “savage”, but when I let my control go, it’s like I…listen to my instincts more? It’s like a stereo that’s constantly on full blast and playing a catchy tune. I ignore them the majority of the time. When I go “savage”, I listen to them and sing a long, so to speak.” After a hesitant moment, he gestured to how he was standing. “For instance, how I’m standing right now is a bit uncomfortable for me. Being on all fours is more natural for me. Has been since I woke up that first time.” He said the last sentence to Judy as he made eye contact, a silent apology in his eyes for keeping this from her. Her smile and nod of understanding eased his guilt a bit.

            “I call a bluff.” Fieldson said, leaning forward. “Ain’t no way a mammal effected by the serum can become a savage and be in control. Plus, I know you’ve taken the antidote; Snarlov told me Grizzoli gave it to you himself.” After it was announced that Wilde had been the first shooting victim, the officers that had been at the scene talked freely to a few of their co-workers about it.

            Adonis sighed heavily through his nostrils, causing the fox to turn around and look at him. He gave Wilde a slightly apologetic look. “I know you don’t like to, but I think they need a demonstration.”

            This caused the ears of the other officers to perk with interest, and for Judy’s to shoot up in surprise. In contrast, Nick’s ears drooped a fraction before his mask slid into place, and the tod nodded at the chief. Turning around to face his co-workers, he hid his nervousness as he let his control lesson a little bit as he lowered himself onto all fours. As he did so, he felt the tension in his muscles lesson, the near-relief his body felt whenever he willingly lowered the walls being a “civilized” mammal demanded, and knew his eyes were that of a savage fox. It used to make him hate himself, the feeling of relief. Now, however, the hate wasn’t as strong, and there was a small amount of pride in the fact that he knew he was _still himself_. Not a monster.

            He was still Nick Wilde.

            The others felt his change as well, though much differently. Being the closest, McHorn withheld a shudder. The vibes he was giving off made the rhino think back to the time he’d found him in Sahara Square right after the first shooting. The rest of the officers in the room, sans a certain bunny and cape buffalo, felt a sliver of unease more intense than usual.

            Fieldson couldn’t help but squirm a bit as he took in the slit pupils of the fox’s eyes, having never seen anything like it before. He was standing upright, not attacking anyone, and yet he was still a savage. The zebra wasn’t sure what to make of it.

            Judy, for her part, did sense the unease and rising tension in the room, but didn’t actually feel it herself. Instead, she felt safe as she stared up at her fox, knowing that he would never hurt her no matter the state he was in; only protect.

            Adonis was once again reminded that Nick Wilde was no ordinary fox as the feeling of a dangerous predator washed over him. Clearing his throat, he regained the attention of his officers. “As you can see, Wilde is in his “savage” state now, but can still talk, and is still rational. Does anyone still doubt that this is real, and that this is serious?” When he got no response, he gestured for Nick to take a seat, which the fox did eagerly.

            Wilde slinked back into his chair fluidly, a grunt coming from him as he settled besides Judy. Sitting on his hunches, he leaned back against the back of the chair, letting a slow breath out as he reigned back his control. In that first month after the end of the first Nighthowler case, it would take him a few moments to get his control back to the level he wanted it to be once he had let it slip—intentional or otherwise. Now that he knew what he was looking for; the thin line he toed every day that was the balance he needed to seem somewhat normal, it took him only a moment to get there. As this was going on, the mammals in the room began to relax as the oppressive feeling decreased rapidly to the levels they were used to from the small predator.

            It was odd, almost surreal, how something like this could be real. What was equally interesting were their reactions to this new revelation. While Fangmeyer, McHorn, Wolford, and Crest merely felt their respect for the fox increase, Delgato became a bit unsure of the fox, not nearly as close to him as the others, but trusting in the chief’s judgement; the bull had never steered him wrong before. Then there were the mammals like Laufe and Fieldson, who hadn’t trusted the fox from the start, and still refused to do so despite the amount of control he had just displayed and his words to the contrary. Finally, you had mammals like Rhinowitz, a fear welling up within her, but not for herself.

_‘He’s going to kill Judy…!’_

            A paw on his own had the fox glance down at his mate, normal emerald greens peering curiously into concerned amethyst. He tilted his head to the side; a mannerism so simple, and yet it spoke so much of the condition that made him so different from everyone else.

            “You good, Sick?” Judy asked in concern. She knew how much he still disliked this part of himself; how hard it was for him to accept that it _was_ a part of him. The smile and wink he gave her made the worry abate slightly.

            “Always, Fluff.”

            “Moving on!” Adonis said, regaining their attention. “Wilde has already been cleared by Dr. Viktor Vandyke as safe for the public. Furthermore, here are a few more additional details and terms of agreement the DSAC and I came up with this morning…” For the rest of the meeting, the Chief of Police updated his officers on the case they would start tomorrow, as well as reminding—threatening—them of a few policies.

~o.8.o~

“Would you put that away?” Raphael Osopardo, a Cantabrian brown bear, asked from his spot on one of the couches in the rec room. He was dressed in a pair of black gym shorts and a plain grey tee, a bottle of water in paw. It was evident by the sweat stains that he had just gotten done working out.

            He, along with two other agents from the two teams under Savage and Frost, were at the _Zootopia FBI Compound_ located at the edge of Sahara Square, near one of its many waterways and furthest away from Downtown and Savannah Central. It was a fairly large facility, shaped as a rectangle. Next to it was a square plot of land that was at least five miles across where the track and field was, as well as a small obstacle course in the middle of it. The entire perimeter was surrounded by barbed-wire fencing with high security measures; all guests needing to be escorted by an agent at all times.

            “You have one, too, Ossy.” A female cheetah by the name of Claudia Spots, the mammal he had spoken to, said without looking away from her task at paw—cleaning her gun. Situated at the small circular table in the sparsely decorated room she was dressed in a pair of well-fitted grey leggings and a form-fitting white tank top.

            “Enough about Claudia’s weird fetish for guns.” Another mammal, a male fossa by the name of Zeke McPaw, said as he came into the room, gaining a glare from the feline. He ignored it as he grabbed a chair and sat backwards on it between the two agents. “What I want to know is what you think about the crazy shit we’ve been hearing in the news and what Coffer said.”

            “Are you talking about the first fox cop, and the fact that he’s apparently mated to the first rabbit cop, Judy Hopps?” Claudia asked with a curious tilt of a brow. At Zeke’s eager nod, she went back to cleaning her gun. “What about it?”

            “Oh, don’t tell me you’re not the least bit curious about if those rumors are true or not?!” The smaller predator persisted, not at all dissuaded by the feline’s apparent apathy to the subject.

            “I think it’s all a scam.” Raphael said after a sip of water. “The ZPD has been down on recruits and this is a publicity stunt. No way there’s such a thing as a pred/prey mating.”

            “I’ll believe it when I smell it.” Claudia said simply as she put her gun away, satisfied with its upkeep.

            “Well, based off what Coffer told us this morning, we’ll be working with them on the case.” Zeke grinned. “Plenty of time to sniff and see if it’s true.”

            “It’s not true.” The bear insisted.

            “But what if it is?” The fossa pressed.

            “If it is, and it’s _not_ ,” Raphael stressed before sighing, “then the world has tipped on its axis and I’ll become a vegan.”

            “I wouldn’t make such promises lightly.” Another voice said from the doorway, drawing the attention of the three mammals towards the new arrivals. There, in the doorway, stood a slightly irritated artic vixen and a stoic stripped rabbit buck. It was Jack that had spoken. “Especially when such rumors are true.”

            “Bullshit.” Raphael blurted out, his eyes wide.

            “Where have you two been? It’s been almost three hours since the meeting at the ZPD.” Claudia asked curiously.

            “Believe what you like.” Jack said as he brought out his phone, checking his messages. He paused a moment to read them before answering the bear. “We ran into them today. And Skye got…distracted.” An irritated snort from the vixen was ignored for the moment.

            “You met them?” Zeke asked eagerly, his brown eyes filled with excitement.

            “Not so much meet them as scented them.”  The buck clarified. “They had just come back from an undercover assignment and the scent marks were very fresh and very strong.”

            “I don’t believe it.” The bear grumbled, and Skye snorted at him.

            “What’s got your panties in a twist, Frost?” Spots asked with a raised brow. It was unusual to see the normally bubbly vixen so serious or irritated outside of meetings or case work.

            “Mating season.” The vixen answered, and they all watched as her fur bristled with her irritation. “Just because it’s almost winter, every tod we passed tried to hit on me. It was so annoying. Especially since they didn’t have any decent pickup lines! “Does sugar run in your veins? Because I’d love to make you my sweetheart.” I mean, what the heck kind of pickup is that? How does he know I’m sweet? Is he a stalker? Is he psychic? Who says that out loud? In day light?”

            Zeke burst out in boisterous laughter at that while Raphael did a spit take from the bottle he had been drinking from, and Claudia merely giggled.

            Jack gave the vixen a bored look. “You’re just upset he said all of this while touching your tail.”

            “Damn right I am!” The vixen shouted with righteous fury, her fists clenched. “You _do_ _not_ touch a fox’s tail without permission, even if you’re another fox! That just shows a lack of manners! No self-respecting vixen would choose a tod like that! Is this all this city has to offer? Not that I’d pick just any tod, nor am I interested in a relationship at this time, but how do vixens in this city survive? Thank goodness I have my chill pills, not that I really need them, but still, just the same—”

            “Okay, we get it!” Zeke laughed. He had been shocked at how much the fox could talk when he had first seen this side of her outside of meetings and the like. It had been both horrifying and awe-inspiring, as it had upped his respect for Jack for being able to not react to her tirades. “You don’t like jerks, got it. You don’t need to tell us everything.”

            The vixen merely huffed and pointed her snout away, still visibly irritated.

            “Where are the others?” Jack asked as he looked around the room, remaining by the door. Skye decided to take a seat with Claudia.

            “Somewhere in the compound, why?” The cheetah answered.

            “We have some important info to give the teams, and it would be best to inform you now so you have time to get over your disbelief.” The buck said as he glanced at his phone again. To Skye, he said, “I just checked my emails from Coffer. Said Bogo gave us formal permission to tell them.”

            The seriousness that settled over the vixen’s features made the three agents present a bit unsettled.

            “Why does that sound ominous?” Zeke asked no one.

            While Claudia messaged for the rest of the teams to meet back in the rec room for an important update—Savage didn’t feel the need to use on of the conference rooms—McPaw continued to try and pester an explanation out of their superiors, only to get a “Wait and see” from the both of them, much to the fossa’s frustration.

            Ten minutes later, the agents started to trickle into the rec room, all being present in a relatively short amount of time. The first to arrive was the newest member to the Zootopia FBI branch, a male black llama by the name of Alexander Patch, that the majority of his team called “Probie”—the probationary agent, or the rookie of the group. After him, a brown she-wolf named Shae Luna arrived, followed by a male bloodhound by the name of Bret Hound, and a female wolverine named Dominique Jows. After that, the rest of the group arrived in bulk, adding a male wildebeest named Ferrell Cache, a male zoril by the name of Calvin Kleeps, a black-wool ewe named Brandi Coal, a female otter by the name of Brooke Clamper, a male tanuki named Don Hanajima, and finally, a male meerkat by the name of Tim Murphy. All in all, there were fifteen mammals present in the small rec room.

            Satisfied, Jack nodded to himself. “Thank you all for coming swiftly and promptly.” The buck said as he put his phone away. “We shouldn’t be too long, as there will be a more detailed meeting before we meet up with the teams from the ZPD tomorrow, but there are a few things you should know before then. One of them being that our culprit is a rabbit doe that has it out for predators and an obsession with looking like Dawn Bellewether. By that, I mean she kidnaps ewes with white wool and skins them.” A horrified squeak had him focusing on the only ewe in the room. “Don’t worry, Coal, you’re safe.”

            “That’s not the issue here!” The black-wool ewe hissed, her blue eyes wide.

            Jack softened his expression a bit, and Bret placed a comforting paw on the ewe’s shoulder. He then continued. “While she targets predators, she also has two main targets: Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps.”

            “The officers in that interspecies scandal?” Shae asked curiously.

            Jack nodded. “She seems to have a personal grudge against the two for their involvement in putting Bellewether away. She hasn’t targeted them since the very first shooting, but that can change at any moment. Normally, they wouldn’t be on this case because of that, but their knowledge and experience with the serum is essential to the case, not to mention their impressive track record. Which brings us to our final point. Skye, if you would, please?”

            The vixen nodded in agreement. What they were about to announce may have more weight coming from her, since she was a predator. “Since we’ll be working with Officer Wilde, it would be best that you all be made aware of a condition that he has, as it may cause you to distrust him at first. However, from what we have heard, that is far from the case.”

            “What condition could make us distrust a mammal right off the back?” Ferrell asked. _‘Besides him being a fox?’_ Sure, he worked with and listened to Skye, but she had proven herself to him; she was an exception, not the rule. Foxes were still shady mammals in his book. Out of respect, he kept that to himself.

            “He has a condition where he is not only resistant to the effects of the serum, but he is also able to shift between a “savage” and “civilized” state of mind at will, and still recognize friend from foe.” Skye said, her tone serious. “This is not make-believe, or a joke. These words are straight from Adonis Bogo himself, and after being in the tod’s presence, I’m inclined to believe him.”

            “What do you mean?” Tim asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose, a frown marring his face.

            “A side-effect of this condition is that he emits a very intimidating aura, even when civilized.” Frost explained. “We were with a group of the Assistant Chiefs at the time, and I didn’t even see him, but we all felt it. Rafael Monte, a jaguar and at least five times bigger than Officer Wilde, described it as facing down a dangerous predator. It was quite unnerving.”

            “If this is true, how do we know he’s safe?” Brooke asked.

            Savage and Frost had talked about it a bit as soon as they had entered the compound, and decided that the less mammals that knew about his attacks at the Academy at the moment, the better. It was Jack that supplied the answer.

            “He’s mated to a rabbit, for one.” The buck said, confirming all the rumors to the new arrivals. “A rabbit, I might add, that has no problems with being in his presence or taking down a rhino.” It had been in her file, after all.

            “So, it’s true?” Ferrel asked, his face scrunched up in disgust.

            “Yup, but don’t let your opinion interfere with your work, Cache.” Frost said with an icy glare. “Your job is to find this doe, not to give your opinion. Is that clear?”

            “Yes, Frost.” The wildebeest said with a frown.

            “Good.” Jack picked up. “Now, we don’t expect you to believe all this, and based off most of your faces, you don’t. We didn’t, not until we felt it for ourselves. So, I would hold off on passing judgement just yet. Wait until you meet them tomorrow, and then decide to believe us or remain in denial. Either way, facts are facts. Now, that’s all we have. Everything else will be giving to you tomorrow before we head over to the ZPD. Any questions? No? Good. Do we still have some veggie pizza left? I’m starving.”

~o.8.o~

Judy stretched her stiff muscles as she entered the female locker room, her shift having just ended and now she was ready to head home. After the meeting, she and Nick had caught up on some of the paperwork that had piled up during their time working on the case, before rejoining the groups in working on said case. Now all she had to do was grab her dress from her locker, and then she’d be on her way back to her fox.

            At the thought of her fox, the bunny couldn’t help but frown slightly in concern. After the meeting with their teams, the fox had seemed normal enough, but she knew he was just hiding how he really felt behind the mask that had become a part of who Nicholas Wilde was. She’d have to wait a bit until they got to his place before she could interrogate him about how he was feeling.

            Her ears heated up a bit at that the thought, recalling the “conversation” she and her fox were eager to continue at Nick’s place. Judy wouldn’t let it distract her from her goal of speaking with him about keeping things in, though. She would not. _‘But maybe I’ll ask…after our “conversation”?’_ She thought shyly to herself.

            The sudden, loud bang of the locker room door slamming open startled the rabbit, causing her to twirl around to face the threat. She let out a shaky breath when she realized it was just Sasha. Judy frowned slightly a second later, recalling how the cow had all but ignored her since the announcement of her engagement to Nick. By the determined expression on the other officer’s face, it was clear she was here for something. _‘What does she want?’_

            “Hopps.” The rhino said in greeting.

            The use of her last name made Judy’s nose twitch in irritation, the hurt hidden underneath. They had been close prior to all of this, and it hurt to see a friend distant herself from her. She had expected it, but it _still_ hurt nonetheless. However, she was not about to let her former friend see that she got to her, but not before reminding her of their former friendship. Lifting her chin up stubbornly, she said, “Sasha.”

            The brief flicker of guilt in the larger mammal’s eyes was worth the pettiness for one triumphant moment, before guilt tugged at Judy’s heart. She knew she was acting out of hurt, and that it was wrong. With a soft sigh, the bunny gathered her dress and other accessories she had worn earlier in her arms as she locked her locker,  before she turned towards Sasha and gave her a tired look. “What is it you needed, Rhinowitz?”

            Sasha found herself unable to form words. She had marched into the locker room with determination, intent on saving her friend. But as soon as she was faced with the dynamic bunny, her words left her. It was a moment before she could finally put a sentence together. “I want to talk.”

            Judy tilted an ear in question, her face guarded. “About what?”

            “The fox.”

            Irritation flickered across the bunny’s face. “His name is Nick, and you know this.”

            Seeing that she was losing her already, Sasha plowed forward without any filter, panic making her words harsher than intended. “He’s no good for you, Hopps. He’ll kill you!”

            Judy was no longer irritated at the cow, she was angry. “I can’t believe you! You’ve known Nick since he started; you know he’s a good mammal! And you heard the chief back there; he’s in control!”

            “What happens when he’s not in control? What happens when his instincts take over?” The rhino argued, her voice elevating in volume with each word. “You don’t know that he won’t hurt you then!”

            “Yes, I do!” Some part of Judy, the very tiny part of her that wasn’t currently swamped with anger, was touched that it appeared her former friend still cared about her. This little part, however, was overwhelmed and blocked outbby the need to defend her fox. “Even under the effects of the serum, Nick would never hurt me.” It was said with so much conviction, it may as well have been a physical thing, for it _was_ true.

            All it did was cause Sasha to look at her with concerned anger and sympathy. “Has he hurt you already? Has he threatened you? Is that why you defend him so adamantly?”

            It was the conversation with her father all over again, and her anger was brought to a boiling at her friend’s words, tears stinging her eyes. Judy refused to let them fall, however, not wanting to let on how much it hurt. “Why does everyone assume he’s threatening me? I am more than capable of defending myself against large animals. You saw me take down a wild dog three weeks ago! No one forces me to do anything I don’t want to!”

            Seeing that her words weren’t getting through to the doe, Sasha tried a different angle. “Then what about when you mate?”

            “What?” Judy asked in shock, too surprised by the sudden shift in topic to be embarrassed.

            Seeing that she had knocked her off kilter, the rhino pushed forward. “You’re a bunny; I shouldn’t have to tell you that males get more aggressive during their seasons. It’s even worse with predators. It will be even worse for the fox. Has he even told you that winter is fox mating season?” Before Judy could get a word in, the rhino continued. “Of course not, because he’s a pred who can’t control himself and a shifty fox who’s just waiting to kill you!”

            “Shut up!!” Judy shouted, glaring intensely at her co-worker. Her anger, the hurt at her once-close friend’s words, and the creeping embarrassment kept the doe from giving away the fact that Nick had indeed neglected to speak to her about such matters, but she was not ignorant. She was a rabbit, and came from a very large family with more experienced brothers and sister who liked to talk about what they did with their mates. The fact that she was firm in her trust of her fox also kept uncertainty from welling up within her, but it was going to be something they would need to talk about very soon. Especially since she was sure he didn’t know rabbits didn’t have a mating season.

            But this would be for later. Right now, Judy needed to put this rhino in her place.

            “What we do in our private time is none of your business, Rhinowitz.” The bunny said in a calm, authoritative tone. When the rhino went to talk again, the bunny held up a paw. “Save it, I don’t want to hear what you have to say anymore. In fact, unless it’s for the case, I don’t want to talk to you. It’s clear that Nick will always be a “savage” predator no matter what I say, and I refuse to be around such close-minded mammals. I said I don’t want to hear it!” She repeated heatedly when the rhino went to say something again. She marched passed the larger mammal without another word towards the door, but paused just before exiting when Sasha spoke.

            “Judy—”

            Pain flared within Judy at the mention of her name, the sound of it making her want to hear if from only one mammal in that moment; the only mammal that could really comfort her. Shaking her head, the bunny quickly fled out the door and away from the rhino.

            It was the first friendship she’d ever had to end. She hoped against hope—yet _knowing_ otherwise—that it would be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FBI Field Team  
> SSA: Jack Savage (rabbit buck)  
> Agent: Claudia Spots (female cheetah)  
> Agent: Ferrell Cache (male wildebeest)  
> Agent: Zeke McPaw (male fossa)  
> Agent: Brooke Clamper (female otter)  
> “Probie” Agent: Alexander Patch (male black llama)
> 
> ZPD Field Team  
> Officer in Charge: Gary Wolford (grey wolf)  
> Officer: Diego Delgato (male tiger)  
> Officer: Nathan Fieldson (male zebra)  
> Officer: Nick Wilde (red fox tod)  
> Officer: Judy Hopps (rabbit doe)  
> ________________________________________________
> 
> FBI Support Team  
> SSA: Skye Frost (artic fox vixen)  
> Forensic Agent: Shae Luna (brown she-wolf)  
> Forensic Agent: Bret Hound (blood hound)  
> CSI: Dominique Jows (female wolverine)  
> CSI: Calvin Kleeps (male zoril)  
> Lab Tech: Raphael Osopardo (male Cantabrian brown bear)  
> Lab Tech: Brandi Coal (black-wool ewe)  
> Lab Tech: Don Hanajima (make tanuki)  
> Computer Tech: Tim Murphy (male meerkat)
> 
> ZPD Support Team  
> Officer in Charge: Sasha Rhinowitz (female rhino)  
> Officer: Dwayne McHorn (male rhino)  
> Officer: Ralph Fangmeyer (white wolf)  
> Officer: Louis Laufe (male spotted hyena)  
> Officer: Sandra Crest (female mountain lion)


	25. A Predator’s Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so this chapter might be a bit risque. Let me know if I need to up the rating^^ Thanks for reading.

Nick leaned casually against one of the pillars in the ZPD lobby of precinct one as he waited for his favorite bunny, this particular one closer to the entrance of the facility than the others. His ears flickered at the varying sounds in the lobby, keeping aware of the going-ons around him. In one arm he carried the clothes he had worn for the Big event, and his phone in the other. Normally, he would be speaking with Clawhauser about something or the other to pass time, but seeing as it was the bubbly cheetah’s day off and Pouncer seemed to have developed a hate for him overnight, the fox occupied himself with looking up things on his phone. Or rather, he was playing one of the games on his social media on Furbook. Still dressed in his uniform, his ears twitched at the sound of doors slamming shut, and he turned in its direction as the scent of his mate wafted towards him.

            His sharp senses took in every detail in the doe’s body language. Brisk walk with erect ears and a death-grip on her bundle of clothes, red and watery eyes focused on the ground, a stern yet wobbly expression on her face, and the taint of hurt and anger in her scent. Instinctively, without his knowing, Nick’s hackles rose slightly as his fur bristled, his eyes narrowing as his pupils constricted into vertical slits.

            Someone had hurt his mate.

            Without further thought, the fox was slipping his phone into his pocket as he made his way over to Judy, a low growl rumbling in his throat—it wasn’t exactly something he could stop, but it was low enough that the mammals he passed as he approached her didn’t hear it. Judy’s sensitive ears, however, picked up the sound and his approaching footfalls, and surprised amethyst met raging emeralds.

            “N-Nick?” Judy asked in surprise, her ears drooping back slightly. Honestly, after her spat with Sasha, the bunny had forgotten the fact that Nick might have been waiting for her _in the lobby_ , and not in the cruiser, giving her no time to compose herself. She knew he would react the way her father does when her mother was upset, only more extreme, and had wanted to avoid that. _‘So much for that…’_ The doe thought as she quickly wiped her eyes just as the tod stopped before her.

            The sound of her voice snapped Nick back to reality and the fact that they were in a public place, and the ZPD no less. With eyes on them, watching them; watching _him_. Closing his eyes and taking in a slow, calming breath, he reigned in the need to hunt down the cause of her pain, reassuring himself that that was _not_ what she needed right now. What she needed was him. When he opened his eyes again, he felt calmer, but his eyes were still that of a savage fox. Reaching out, he gently gripped her chin between his clawed digits, tilting her chin up as he peered into her wide, slightly glassy eyes.

            “I’m okay.” Judy said softly as she reached up a paw to his wrist, holding on to it as he slid the paw from her chin up to cup her cheek, her ears lowering a bit more. “I just had a…I just…”

            Seeing her eyes get watery once more—showing exactly how upset his bunny was—Nick leaned down and nuzzled his cheek against the one that didn’t have his paw on it. There were off the clock, after all. Straightening out again, he was greeted to the sight of a blushing Judy, her ears red and down against her back. Smiling softly, he continued to caress her cheek. “Do you mind if we head straight over to my place? You can tell me all about it there.”

            “Okay.” Judy agreed softly, her paw tightening its grip on his wrist. She felt some disappointment when he removed his paw from her cheek, but it didn’t last long as he moved to grip the same paw with his as he led her out of the ZPD.

            Because of the presence the primal fox was giving off in his current state, the other officers didn’t get in their way as they left. Passing by a friendly face, the fox waved at Wolford as they walked out the doors. “See you tomorrow, Wolfie!”

            Surprised at the aura he was getting from the fox, a feeling he had only found the reason behind merely hours ago, he gathered himself quick enough to wave back. He admitted to himself that he would have been worried about the fox leading the bunny out of the ZPD, if not for the tiny smile on her face.

            Once outside, Nick kept ahold of Judy’s paw as he led her to their cruiser, before opening the passenger door for her. He knew that it was only her knowledge of the fact that a part of him _needed_ to take care of her when she was upset that she permitted him to drive at the moment. The bunny smiled and hopped into the cruiser, tossing her things to the side, as there was more than enough room to do so. The fox then closed the door after her before heading to the driver’s side, doing the same with his belongings. Once he was settled in his seat, the fox gripped the steering wheel tightly.

            Seeing how much he was struggling, Judy wordlessly set her paws on Nick’s tail, causing the fox to focus on her. He knew she didn’t know how personal, how intimate, it was to touch a fox’s tail, so he didn’t read too much into it. However, it did distract him from his overwhelming need to protect her from her pain.

            “It’s so fluffy.” She said with a soft giggle as she pulled the tail into her lap.

            At the sound of her giggle, Nick felt the majority of the tension in his body leave. They were still going to talk about it, he _needed_ to find out what made her almost cry back at the precinct, but he was a lot calmer now.

            The ride to the fox’s den was a quiet, but comfortable one. With Judy soothingly stroking his tail, Nick was able to focus on the road, and ignore the part of him that wanted to go back to the ZPD and—

            Nick took a deep, slow breath as he pulled into his apartment parking lot. _‘Let it go, Wilde. She needs you now.’_ He thought as they both got out of the car. Paw-in-paw, the journey up to Nick’s apartment was also done in silence, the couple oblivious to those around them. It wasn’t until they were within the privacy of the tod’s home that Nick finally allowed himself to act on his instincts.

            Before Judy could open her mouth to speak, she found herself in the arms of her fox as he lifted her off the ground, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly as he moved them to the couch. Once seated, Nick kept his arms around Judy, wrapping his tail around her as she situated herself comfortably in his lap, pressing her face into his chest, inhaling his scent as she found comfort in him. Wrapped up in his warmth and in the privacy of his home, she felt the tears come back as she thought back to her fight with Sasha, and sniffled softly.

            “What happened, Judy?” Nick asked in a rumbling whisper, using a paw to rub soothing circles on her back.

            The use of her name, along with the soft growl in his voice, made Judy pause. She knew, without having to look at his eyes, that her fox was in a savage state again. Recalling how he had reacted when Brody had insulted her, she knew how protective of her he could be, and how much those instincts pushed at his control when they made an appearance. This knowledge made the bunny choose her words carefully, as she didn’t want to make things worse for him.

            “A…co-worker came into the locker room.” Judy began softly, one of her paws moving to stroke Nick’s tail. It soothed and distracted her as much as it kept Nick calm. “I think she tried to change my mind about you because she cares, but….” She tightly gripped a tuff of fur on the tail, the fox only feeling slight pressure from the gesture. “The words she said…the hurtful things she said about you…I refuse to be friends with mammals who can’t see how much you mean to me.” Judy pressed her face into his chest with a sniffle, and her next words were muffled, but clearly heard by the primal fox. “Why does everyone think you’re going to hurt me, when you’re the kindest mammal I know?”

            Nick tightened his hold on Judy at her words, the scent of salt and the dampening of the fabric covering his chest causing a growl to form in his chest. He forced it into a purr to calm the both of them down, nuzzling the top of her head with the side of his cheek before giving her a chaste kiss to the lips. When he was sure he could speak without a growl in his voice, he did so as he continued to stroke her back, the purr instead being present as he spoke.

            “I’m sorry you had to end a friendship, and because of me.” Nick said softly.

            “Wasn’t a real friendship.” Judy insisted. “A real friend would have at least tried to understand, or trusted me enough to know that I can take care of myself. Or, or something!”

            “I’m sure Sasha meant well, especially since you said it seemed like she cared—though she went about it the wrong way.” The fox gave a soft chuckle as his bunny tensed up at the mention of the rhino cow’s name. the familiar use of humor further bringing down the protective rage slowly swirling deep inside him. “Come on, Carrots, give me some credit. I scented her briefly when I left the locker room area. I didn’t see anyone else go in in the time that it took you to come out, so I just put two and two together.” He chuckled again when Judy grumbled into his chest about “stupid primal foxes and their stupid sharp senses”. “Back to the topic at paw…I won’t lie and say that she’ll come around, because I don’t know what will happen, but if your friendship means anything to her…give her a chance when she asks for it, okay? Mammal make stupid mistakes sometimes, and I don’t want you to make one because of me. That’s _my_ job.” He grinned smugly at her soft laugh, breathing in her soothing scent.

            It was nearly a half hour later when Judy broke the comfortable near-silence that had settled over them, the two of them much calmer as Nick kept up a low purr. “Hey, Slick?” She asked suddenly, the thought having just occurred to her. At his questioning hum, she continued. “I want to talk about something, and I think now would be a good time to talk about it before…things…progress any further.”

            Curious at the odd tone her voice had taken when she had said “things”, the fox pulled back from her neck, where his muzzle had been pressed lazily against, to look at his mate’s face. He found an embarrassed bunny not looking at him. “Things?”

            Amethyst flicked up to meet curious emeralds for a moment, before they settled on Nick’s cloth chest. “Mating season.”

            The effect was immediate on the fox; his muscles tensing in surprise as his face and ears heated up in embarrassment. One of his paws left Judy to scratch at one of his ears, his gaze averted from the bunny who was now looking at him.

            Seeing his reaction, her gaze softened, not used to seeing her fox embarrassed. “Why didn’t you tell me winter was fox mating season?” She asked gently.

            “I was going to tell you.” He quickly assured her, meeting her gaze for a moment as he said this. It warmed her to see the truth and sincerity in his eyes before they flicked away from her. “Everything’s just been happening so quickly, and there didn’t seem to be an appropriate way to bring it up without it seeming like I was…asking for it.” He muttered the last part, his ears practically on fire at this point.

            Judy felt her ears start to burn as well, but couldn’t help but giggle at her fox’s discomfort, and got a mock glare for her efforts. “I still wish you would have told me sooner, especially when winter is right around the corner.”

            “Usually, it’s not even a big deal for me.” The fox admitted as he finally met Judy’s eyes. He could flirt with the best of them, and thoroughly enjoyed teasing his bunny, but when it actually came to talking about sex and mating itself, his discomfort with the subject showed his lack of experience. “For foxes, there’s a drive to try and find a potential mate before the season arrives that’s kind of hard to ignore. If unsuccessful, the urge to mate becomes nothing more than a small discomfort that’s easy to ignore. And even if it’s successful, we are still cautious. For the two seasons that I had a vixen with me, we never went past second base and parted ways afterwards.” Nick then affectionately licked Judy’s cheek, replacing her slightly jealous expression with one of pleased embarrassment. “I think I told you this already, Carrots, but foxes mate for life.”

            Judy grabbed one of his paws with both of hers, smiling shyly up at her fox. “No, you haven’t, but that’s good to know, because bunnies mate for life, too. We do!” She insisted with a giggle when Nick jokingly arched a brow at her. “I know we have a reputation of being promiscuous, but it _is_ true, you jerk.” She paused briefly, her ears heating up even more. “Do you know that bunnies don’t have a season?”

            “Like cats?” The fox asked. He had heard rumors about both species, and a few others, not having set seasons, but had never gone out of his way to confirm such speculations, figuring he’d never need to. He felt foolish now, as the lack of knowledge was proving to be an err on his part.

            The doe nodded, pleased that he knew at least this much, even though he seemed unsure about it. “Yes, like cats. The females go through monthly cycles when we reach adulthood, lasting about two weeks. When we don’t have a mate or someone we’re interested in, it’s just a…tugging sensation, I guess? Anyway, it’s easily ignored as well, though we do have to fend off bucks who may be interested. You know, pheromones and stuff.” Her ears were bright red, she was sure. “When we’re with someone we’re interested, though…well…there’s a reason why we’re so good at multiplying.”

            “Wait.” The fox said abruptly, ears alert as he stared at his mate with interest. “Is that why there was that week-long period where you were a bit friendlier that month before I went to the Academy?” By friendlier, he meant that his little country bumpkin had wanted to cuddle with him as often as she could, and made any excuse to touch him. He had found it a bit odd, if not a bit trying on his resolve _not_ to become more than friends at the time, but it had hinted nothing at what her feelings had been at the time as she was already an affectionate mammal by nature, so he merely had savored the closeness.

            The embarrassed groan that emitted from Judy was answer enough, and caused a smug smirk to split his muzzle.

            “At the time, I didn’t know what made me so attached to you for that week.” Judy admitted shyly. “It’s only recently that I’ve realized I acted that way because I was, well, interested in you.”

            “While this has done nothing but stroke my ego,” he chuckled softly when she punched him in the stomach, “I know you’re still not ready for anything more than kissing, right?” At her shy nod, the fox stroked her ears a few times, calming her down and causing her to sigh. “That’s what I thought. You know, when we were with Vandyke, I was concerned about this, and how I would react towards you during my season.” At her curious look, he elaborated. “Signs of affection between predators involve more than licks and nuzzles, Fluff. It also includes biting; very normal for us…but for a prey? And with my primal condition?” The fox shook his head in disgust, hiding the dread he felt at the thought of accidentally hurting her. It was why it bothered him so much when others assumed he’d hurt her, because _he feared it would happen_. “I don’t want to hurt you, Judy, not even accidentally. So, I asked the good doctor for a chill pill prescription, the stronger ones that aren’t over-the-counter. I haven’t gotten it filled out yet, but it looks like I’ll have to sooner than I thought, because I don’t think your cycle has started yet, and I don’t know how I’ll react when it does. I don’t…I don’t want to force you into anything.” The last part was said softly.

            Moving around on his lap until she was kneeling on his thighs and facing him, Judy reached up with her paws to gently cup both of his cheeks so she could make him meet her gaze. What she found was bitterness and a bit of self-depreciation. Even now, knowing that she loved him the way he was, he was still so fearful of himself. Of the possibility that he’d hurt her, when she knew for a fact that he wouldn’t.

            She’d just have to show him what she already knew.

            “Bite me.”

            Round pupils contracted into vertical slits in shock, Nick’s ears popping up in surprise. “W-what?!”

            “Nick, I know you’ll never hurt me.” Judy said softly, sternly, as she stroked along his muzzle. “I’ve known it since before you were first affected by the serum. You stood up for me in the Rainforest District, and then refused to leave me when we were on the run in the museum, even after I had hurt you so bad. Then, when you did get exposed, you tried so hard to not hurt anyone, I knew my fox was still there, even when all others saw was a savage fox.”

            “Do you even know what you’re asking?” Nick growled, his paws coming up to grip her tiny waist tightly a he felt heat spread throughout his whole body at her words. “For preds, biting…biting is a sign of possession, of claiming one’s mate…”

            “I trust you.” Judy said simply as she stared into savage green eyes, before turning her head to the side and bearing her neck to her mate.

            A deep, rumbling sound that was a combination of a purr and growl sounded from Nick’s throat, his paws tightening on her as he fought a losing battle with his instincts. Leaning in slowly, the fox had the presence of mind to unbutton the collar of her shirt first to allow him access to her neck and shoulder, and then pressed the end of his snout into the short fur of the area where her neck connected with her shoulder. He wasn’t sure if she knew the significance of the area she was offering, but he pondered about it no longer as he took in her scent. The warm scent of lavender, vanilla, and female rabbit overtook his senses. Taking another breath, he scented a hint of excitement from her that fogged his mind as his tongue came out to taste her.

            Judy let out a shuddering breath as she felt Nick’s tongue dance along her neck, her face and ears red from embarrassment and pleasure. This wasn’t exactly the turn in the conversation she had meant to take when she had brought the subject up, but she needed to show her fox that the trust she placed in him was real; that he’d never hurt her, no matter what.

            What she hadn’t expected was the pleasure she felt when her fox opened his strong jaws and gently pressed the sharp points of his teeth through her fur and against her flesh; the pressure firm to ensure she felt them, but not enough to cause pain. Unprepared for it, she let out a startled gasp, her paws reaching out to grab at his chest, his shoulders, his ears; anywhere so she could pull him closer to her.

            Misinterpreting her gasp for one of pain, the fox began to pull back, an apology ready at the ready, when Judy whined, her small paws finding purchase on his clothed chest. Instead of pushing him away as he expected, she pulled him closer, making Nick realize that his little bunny actually _liked_ it.

            The want, the desire that had reared its head back at the precinct came back in full force now, making the fox attack his bunny’s neck with licks and nips as a low, sensuous growl rumbled deep in his chest. One thought kept circulating around his head as she shifted in his lap once more until she was straddling him; _‘Mine.’_

            Judy did her best to keep how Nick was making her feel to herself, her paws twisting the fabric of his shirt as her buck teeth abused her bottom lip. It was embarrassing, to be honest, how good he made her feel; the sounds he caused to bubble within her. Most of all, she tried to keep quiet because if she let out any sound, she knew he would stop. He always stopped, and she didn’t want him to, not yet. Not when he was making her feel so…so amazing!

            The dreaded sound came when Nick bit her again, surprising her once again with the pleasure it gave her, causing a gasp to leave her lips, followed shortly by a low moan as a shiver raced down her spin. And then she froze, her entire body heating up in embarrassment as she waited for Nick to stop.

            Except, he didn’t. Instead, Nick growled deeply with his jaws still locked on her shoulder as his paws settled upon her hips as he gripped them firmly, and then he pulled her flushed against his body, hard. This caused them both to gasp in pleasure, and Nick to pull back from her abused shoulder to look at Judy. They were both panting, their muzzles inches a part.

            And then she was kissing him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck before she was suddenly on her back, pressed into the couch cushions with her fox looming over her as they ravaged each other’s mouths. Large, clawed paws roamed over her body, and her small ones returned the favor, eliciting sounds from both of them.

            “Judy…” Nick moaned softly into the base of her ear, the feel of her paws against the fur of his abdomen sending a tingle through him. It was then that he realized that she had untucked his shirt and her paws were under it. He licked her ear in appreciation, recalling how much she liked it earlier. His reward was a whimper from his bunny that made him _burn_.

            It was when she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pressing their hips together instinctively, that Nick was brought back to the present. To the fact that Judy’s little “trust test” had gone wildly out of control. Using one paw to prop himself up and off the eager bunny, and the other to steady her hips, the fox grunted as she moved against him again.

            “Carrots, Judy, we gotta…,” he suppressed a moan, “…stop.” He nudged the side of her face gently with his muzzle, licking her in a non-provocative manner as a purr rumbled through his chest, once again attempting to calm the both of them down. He was a bit disappointed, but mostly grateful, when she released her hold on him with her legs, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

            “I…I think my cycle’s starting soon.” Judy admitted with a soft blush, her eyes shut in embarrassment. She had never felt this way with anyone before, and it both thrilled and terrified her at the same time.

            “I’ll get my prescription tonight.” Nick reassured her softly. There was a twenty-four-hour pharmacy about a five-minute walk from his place. He’d go there after he dropped her off.

            She nodded, eyes still closed.

            Seeing her so embarrassed, yet so eager to be with him, caused all sorts of warm and fuzzy feelings to swirl within him. Leaning down, he nuzzled her cheek. “Hey.”

            “I-I’m sorry.” Judy suddenly stuttered out, making Nick pull back a little to look at her better. She still had her eyes closed. “I keep saying I want to wait, and yet I keep pushing things out of control and you’re always the one to keep things the way they need to be and I’m just scared that we’re moving too fast because I’ve never felt this way before and maybe I should get some chill pills, too, because you’re already going through enough as it is and—”

            Nick suddenly cut her off with a kiss. It wasn’t heated like the one before, but it did its job of silencing the slightly panicking bunny. Gently pulling back, he gave her a soft smile as she finally opened her eyes. “Better?”

            She gave a jerky nod, still embarrassed.

            “Good.” The fox said as he rubbed his chin against her forehead, marking her. “Because you have nothing to be sorry about.” He marked one cheek, and then the other. “We’re both new at this and still learning.” He gazed intensely into her eyes, savage emeralds meeting warm amethyst. “I just have more experience with control than you do. Now, that doesn’t mean my control is limitless,” he teased as he bopped her playfully on the nose with his own, causing her to let out a breathy giggle as it twitched, “I just know when to stop. For the most part. Being primal makes it difficult.” He admitted with a deadpan expression, much to Judy’s amusement.

            The bunny sighed softly as her amusement passed. “I’ll try to learn control, Nick. I just, I’ve never had this issue before. For my whole life, these instincts have been shoved aside in favor of chasing after my dream job…now that I have it, and now that I have you…it’s like they finally have a chance for freedom and are giving it everything they’ve got.” She then sighed again, this time in exasperation. “If this is how normal bunnies feel like all that time, I don’t know how the rest of my family does it.”

            “You and me both, Carrots.” Nick chuckled as he leaned back enough to sit-up properly on the couch, bringing her up with him. He hummed softly when she started marking him in turn, his tail wagging softly at the knowledge that she was claiming him once more. When she was done, the fox gave her another kiss, one she returned with much passion before they broke apart.

            His eyes then caught the damp fur under her collar, and worry filled him. Reaching out with a paw, he pulled the collar to the side and shoved his nose against it, scenting the area. He needed to make sure he hadn’t hurt her.

            “Nick, that tickles.” Judy huffed as she tried to push his face away. “Stop, you didn’t hurt me.”

            Unsatisfied with his search, even though he didn’t scent any blood, the fox then sifted his claws through the fur, grazing sensitive skin in the process and causing Judy to shiver slightly. “Sorry.” He muttered as he snapped his paw away, shame on his face.

            Judy shook her head, averting her gaze shyly. “It felt good.”

            Despite their ardor just moments ago, Nick felt his ears burn at the soft admission, and leaned forward to kiss her on the nose, causing it to twitch one more. He then gave her a peck on the lips, and gave a soft chuckle as his stomach gave a loud growl. “How about I make us something to eat, huh? I don’t know about you, but I’m getting kind of hungry.”

            “Can I help?”

            “…do you even know how to cook?”

            “Nick, I come from a family of over two-hundred and seventy-five siblings. I may not have been trained by a five-star chef, but we _all_ had to learn how to cook.”

            “Alrighty then, but if you burn something, _you’re_ eating it.”

            Judy merely scoffed at that, but didn’t bother to hide her smile as the two of them made their way to his kitchen. It never ceased to amaze her how Nick was always able to turn her mood around. Before, she had been hurt and upset about the events at the precinct. Now, while still sad, it didn’t hurt as much, and she had a very small hope that maybe, just maybe, Sasha would come around eventually and see that her fox was the most amazing mammal there was.

            At least, he was to her, and in the end, that was all that really mattered.

            The two had a humorous time cooking, which included Judy nearly burning an eggplant dish she had been watching over when Nick “distracted” her. Fortunately, she had been able to save the dish, much to the fox’s amusement.

            Once the cooking was done, the fox and bunny set the table and sat down to a meal that consisted of spaghetti and turkey meatballs and pan-seared seasoned eggplant over a bed of arugula with a lemon vinaigrette. As Judy dug into her meal, she couldn’t help but savor it and appreciate Nick’s skill. Yes, she had cooked it, but her fox had insisted that he season it. It wasn’t a talent one would associate with the cunning tod, but it made her feel privileged that he willingly cooked with and for her.

            It made her feel special.

            Thinking about feelings reminded her of her goal before everything with Sasha happened. Swallowing the bit of food in her mouth, she lowered her fork and rested it against her plate. “Nick?” She asked needlessly, as the fox’s attention was already on her at her movements. When he hummed in question, she continued. “There’s one more thing I want to talk about.”

            Curiosity filled Nick’s eyes, and he tilted his head to the side in question, his mouth currently busy chewing.

            “Well…it’s about you keeping things to yourself.” Judy began, her eyes and ears trained on her fox. She watched as his expression smoothed over slightly as he swallowed, his ears giving a miniscule flick. His mask was in place, but she could tell that he was nervous. She hurried on. “I know you don’t trust others easily, and I’m not asking you to be open with others, Nick…I just…you know I’m here for you, right? I’m your mate, and I know it may be hard for you, but I want you to tell me things.” She reached out to take a paw of his in hers, staring into his eyes intently, her gaze earnest.

            Nick turned his head away from her with his ears slightly pinned back, but didn’t move his paw. “Carrots…I know I can trust you…I trust you with my life… But for nearly my whole life I’ve learned that it’s necessary to keep my thoughts hidden…to keep to myself. It’s the only way I’ve survived.” The fox sighed before meeting Judy’s gaze. He knew keeping things in  wasn’t exactly healthy, but old habits died really, really hard. “What you’re asking is something I want to give you…but it’s not going to be easy for me.”

            “I know, but please try to.” Judy could feel her eyes begin to burn slightly as unpleasant memories raised to the surface. “I don’t…I don’t want you to keep things in until you reach a breaking point like you did Thursday…”

            Nick’s muzzle curled at the memory, but he managed to reframe from growling as he let out a sigh and a small nod. “You got it, Carrots.”


	26. Belonging To A Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay everyone, I've been sick and depressed, but this chapter demanded that it be written! 
> 
> Soooo…I know I got the whole cycle thing wrong when it comes to rabbits, but the actual way it works won't go well with the story sooo…I'll just leave it like it is lol^^'
> 
> I've also gotten a few complaints about the amount of "screen time" my OC's get. While I understand that fanfictions are about the characters of existing fandoms, OC's are necessary sometimes to add to the story. And yes, that means there will be some chapters where the main characters won't be present, but it's necessary. If this is something that displeases you, you are more than welcome to stop reading my story, because I am not changing the flow of it or how I write it. I want to apologize, but I won't. I'm not. Instead, I hope you can look passed things like that and focus on the quality of my work and chose whether or not to read it based on that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> ~Star

“Woo-hoo!” Peter Dusty nearly howled as he slammed his shot glass on the bar, his face an odd combination of disgust and satisfied. “That hit the spot!”

            “Will you hush up?” Samuel Streammer elbowed the rowdy coyote on his right, his expression one of annoyance. “You’re an Assistant Chief; act like one.”

            “Hey, I agreed to drinks later than I would have liked. Let me have my fun!” Peter gripped good-naturedly at his colleague.

            “The guest of honor isn’t even here yet, and you’re already celebrating.” Ava said from Streammer’s left as she shook her tiny head, before taking a sip of her water. Because it was late in the evening, she was blessedly without her shades.

            “Where is Snowpaw, now that you mention it?” Josephine asked, nursing her drink. She was situated a seat down from the rowdy coyote’s right, giving him plenty of elbow room.

            “Raf is getting her.” Ava supplied.

            “He better hurry up then, before Dusty makes a fool of himself.” Samuel muttered.

            “Too bad the others aren’t here to see it, huh?” The mare jested at the coyote, the alcohol making her uncharacteristically teasing.

            “Oh, shove off it. I know how to handle my liquor.” Peter chuckled. “’Sides, Bogo would have my tail if I got drunk in public.” The others agreed with him whole-heartedly on that.

            The four Assistant Chiefs of _Zootopia_ were currently in a bar by the name _On The Rocks_. It was a small little place on the edge of Tundratown that many of the officers from precinct five frequented, mainly because the owner—an arctic wolf by the name of Hugh Packman—was a former cop who had to retire early because of an injury on the job.

            “Are we celebrating something? Or has it been a particularly stressful day, chiefs?” The owner himself asked from behind the bar as he grinned at the four mammals. While they were still in uniform, the arctic wolf was dressed in a black long-sleeved muscle shirt and dark washed jeans. One of the sleeves of the shirt was tied off at the elbow, making it quite clear what type of injury it was that made the fairly young wolf retire from the force.

            “Packman!” Peter greeted with a grin.

            “How have you been these days?” Samuel asked.

            “Oh, you know, pups always thinking they can one-up me these days just because I’m missing half my arm.” Hugh lifted said appendage with a grin. “They always try to get a jump on their old man, but one arm is more than enough to show them who’s the alpha.”

            Peter barked in laughter, while the others smiled.

            “How old are they now?” Josephine asked politely.

            “The twins are fifteen, while the triplets just turned ten.” The former cop scratched at his cheek sheepishly. “Me and Beth are actually trying for another litter this season.”

            “A third litter?” Ava asked in shock. “I will never understand the need for such large numbers of offspring.”

            “What can I say, it’s in our biology.” Hugh said as he wiggled his eyebrows, which gained a chuckle from the group. “Anyways, enough about me. What’s the occasion?”

            “Stress.” Samuel said instantly.

            “With a possible celebration.” Ava provided. “We don’t know yet.”

            “Well, considering that Bogo hasn’t sent out a notice, I think it’s safe to say that Snowpaw still has her job.” Josephine pointed out.

            “Snowpaw almost lost her job?” The arctic wolf asked in shock. “I know you can’t tell me much, but what happened?”

            “Let’s just say she let her title get to her head and challenged Bogo.” Dusty said calmly. He then snorted. “She’s lucky he didn’t skin her ass.”

            Ava suddenly perked up as she felt her phone vibrate. “They’re here!” The ghost bat announced, and they all turned towards the entrance just as two felines walked through the doors. Just like their colleagues, they were still in uniform. “Hey Raf! Hey Amelia!” She greeted when they were closer to them.

            “What’s the verdict?” Peter asked with a roguish smirk.

            Amelia frowned at the coyote before shoving her paw against the side of his face to turn it away from her, much to his amusement. She then took her seat next to the canine. “I still have my job.”

            Rafael took his seat next to Ava, much to the bat’s delight. There’s was an unlikely friendship, born from childhood bonds, shared dreams, and close calls.

            “If I were Adonis, I wouldn’t have let you keep it.” Samuel said with reproach. “What you did was stupid.”

            “Which is why you aren’t the Chief of Police, Samuel.” Rafael pointed out. He nodded to Hugh, who nodded back. “ _Zootopia_ is in a state of near distress. We don’t have time to be looking for another Assistant Chief.”

            “What can I get you two?” The arctic wolf asked the new arrivals.

            “Gin and tonic.” Came Rafael’s order.

            “White Russian. Double on the vodka.” Amelia said with a sour expression.

            “You got it.” Hugh then went about making their drinks, which was impressive considering his handicap.

            “What’s your punishment?” Josephine asked.

            “Probation indefinitely.” The snow leopard sighed.

            “Indefinitely?” Peter asked with a raised brow.

            “Until further notice, but he might as well have said that.” Amelia rubbed her face with a large paw. “Why did I think that was a good idea?”

            “You let your ambition and prejudice cloud your judgment.” Samuel said.

            “Ambition is good,” Dusty began in a serious tone, gaining Amelia’s attention, “we need it in this line of work, and we all are a little prejudice one way or another, no matter how hard we may try to snuff it out or deny it. You’re a good cop, Snowpaw, and a great Assistant Chief. Sometimes we need to be taken down a peg or two, learn humility, and learn from our mistakes.” The coyote looked the snow leopard dead in the eye. “Be grateful you were given the opportunity to do so.”

            “Dusty…” Amelia said in quiet shock, not used to this level of seriousness from the usually jovial head of precinct seven. She wasn’t the only one in shock.

            Then the coyote grinned. “Or something like that.”

            “And, he’s back.” Ava said with a chuckle.

            “Here you guys go.” Hugh said as he handed the drinks to their owners. “One gin and tonic, and one White Russian with double vodka.”

            Amelia grabbed the glass set before her and tipped her head back as she drank the contents in one go, before slamming the glass done. “Another.”

            “Amelia!” Samuel chastised.

            “That’a girl!” Dusty nearly howled with laughter. “Hey, Packman! Another scotch for me! Can’t let Snowpaw out-drink me, now can I?”

            “I’m not going to have to call the cops on you, am I, Dusty?” Packman teased with a grin as he got their orders ready.

            “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of him if he gets too rowdy.” Ava said with a smile.

            “You mean I’ll take care of him.” Rafael shot the bat a look. “You’ll be watching from my shoulder.”

            “Tomato, tomahto.” Ava waved her wing dismissively. “Also, better get me a mojito, please! Bat-sized of course. Let’s get this party started!”

            Surrounded by the din of her colleagues, the burn of the alcohol in her gut, and the way they seemed to still accept her into their circle eased a bit of the dark emotions swirling within Amelia. The doubt, self-loathing, and disbelief at her own actions were still there, and would be for some time. _‘But Dusty’s right. I’m lucky to have gotten this second chance, and I_ won’t _screw it up.’_

~o.8.o~

“Hey, Nick?”

            “Yeah?” Nick replied after the last sip of his third cup of coffee the next morning. The couple had just pulled up into precinct one, their breakfast already gone from the drive there.

            Judy turned concerned eyes to her fox as she parked the car and turned it off. “Are you going to be okay around Sasha?”

            Nick frowned slightly in thought. It was a good question, and a legitimate concern, considering his condition. However, as the fox searched himself, he found that while he was irritated with the rhino cow for upsetting and unintentionally hurting his mate, that was the extent of his emotions towards his co-worker. _‘It’s probably because I know she_ tried _to mean well by it…or something like that.’_ The tod thought to himself before giving his mate his signature lazy smirk. “Don’t worry, Carrots, I won’t go savage on your friend.”

            The grey doe frowned and punched Nick in the arm roughly. “That’s not what I meant! I mean, I guess that’s good to know, but I already knew that, so again! Not what I meant.” Judy huffed as she looked away, her ears folding down a bit. “I mean, she said some pretty mean things about you, and you guys used to talk, too…”

            Nick’s expression softened into a genuine smile at that, a warm, fuzzy feeling blossoming in his chest. Leaning forward, he reached out and gently gripped her chin with his paw so he could turn her face towards his. Concerned amethyst met bright emeralds. Wordlessly, the tod leaned in further to press his lips to Judy’s. It was a sweet, chaste kiss that held his gratitude. It never ceased to amaze him how much she believed in him. “I’m good, Fluff. Your fox is made out of tougher stuff than that.”

            Judy smiled and blushed prettily at the “your fox” part, before she nodded. Accepting Nick’s answer, she then moved onto the other question she wanted to ask her mate. Reaching up, she pulled his paw away from her chin, only to hold it with both of her paws as she looked up at him with sincere eyes. “Are you nervous? About rollcall today?” She asked hesitantly. She wasn’t sure if it was too soon to try to get her fox to talk more, but she had to at least try first.

            Nick had opened his maw to give a customary, confident reply that would have been so normal for him to do, but paused as he recalled their conversation from the night before. Closing his mouth as his ears burned slightly, he cleared his throat before speaking. “Well, I know not everyone is going to be thrilled about it, but I also know that there will be a few like McHorn and Fangmeyer that will be cool with it, for the most part. The real wildcards here will be the agents after rollcall.”

            Very much aware that he hadn’t answered her question, but knowing that was all she was going to get from him, the bunny didn’t push him, but instead nodded. “Yeah. I hope the chief doesn’t ask you to do another demonstration. I know how much you don’t like to.”

            “It’s…not so bad anymore.” Nick admitted after a moment’s hesitation, causing Judy to peer intensely at him. He gave her a sheepish smile. “Knowing that I’m not purely a savage, but a primal fox, helps a lot. I don’t…feel like a monster, not anymore.”

            Judy smiled brightly up at him. “That’s great, Nick!” Her expression then softened. “I’m glad you’re starting to see what I’ve known all along.”

            “Yeah.” Nick said softly, feeling unusually vulnerable. It had been difficult to tell his mate that little tidbit, especially after having avoided answering her question prior to it—because he _was_ nervous—but he did admit that he felt a bit lighter because of it. Maybe if he kept this feeling in the forefront of his mind whenever he hesitated to open up to her, it may just end up being easier than he thought it would be. Leaning forward, he gave her another sweet kiss and smiled genuinely at Judy. “Thanks.”

            “Anytime, partner.” Judy grinned, her ears up and a bit pink. She then punched her fox lightly on the arm before. “Come on, Slick! We’re gonna be late if we don’t hurry up!” She said as she opened her door.

            “Yes, ma’am.” Nick said with a grin as he followed the energetic bunny.

            Locking the car, they quickly made their way to the entrance and were greeted by a familiar friendly voice.

            “Good morning, Judy! Nick!” Benjamin Clawhauser called out, a smile on his face.

            “Hey, Spots. How was your day off?” Nick asked as they reached the desk, casually leaning against the reception desk as he look up at the portly cheetah. Judy merely smiled up at their friend.

            “Oh, it was nice.” The cheetah said with a smile. “Got to spend it with my sister and her cubs. She has four! Two girls and two boys!”

            “That’s wonderful, Ben!” Judy smiled. “We’re actually going to be visiting Nick’s family tomorrow as well. I’ll be meeting his niece and nephews!” She left out the fact that Nick would also be meeting them for the first time.

            “You know, they’ll be your niece and nephews soon, too.” Clawhauser said with a wink at the bunny, causing Nick to smirk at his mate as she blushed with a smile. “Oh! You two better head off to the bullpen; it’ll be starting soon! Today’s going to be so busy! I can’t believe the FBI will be here later on today!”

            “Thanks for the reminder, Spots.” Nick said with his usual sass as he pushed himself away from the desk. “Come on, Fluff!”

            “Later, Ben!” The bunny waved back before following her mate to the bullpen.

            “Bye!” Ben waved, watching them as he let out a dreamy sigh. “Those two are so cute!”

            “I heard that!” Judy called back, causing the cheetah to cover his muzzle with his paws with a giggle.

            Entering the bullpen, Nick noted how normal everything was. They received the usual greetings since their engagement was announced, their co-workers were being their usual rowdy selves, filling the bullpen with its usual din. Everything was so normal.

            The fox knew it was only the calm before the storm.

            Feeling something bump against his hip, the fox looked down only to find Judy walking passed him. He felt a smirk tug at his lips when she glanced back at him, a smug look on her face before she hopped onto their shared seat. _‘Sly bunny.’_ The fox thought as he followed her, taking his seat next to her. Looking down at her, he received a wink from the grey doe before. _‘Someone’s feeling flirty.’_

            Which only served to remind him of the other talk the two of them had had last night. While his concerns about mating season and Judy’s cycle were very much real, Nick wasn’t as worried about it as he was before. On the way to drop her off, the both of them had stopped by the twenty-four-hour pharmacy; Nick for his prescription, and Judy for one of the over-the-counter _Season’s Chill: for Rabbits_ —hence where the term “chill pill” came from. The weight of his prescription bottle was settled reassuringly against his thigh in his pants’ pocket. He wasn’t sure _when_ he’d need it, but it was there for when the time came.

            Maybe he’d need them sooner than he thought. Much sooner.

            “Atten-HUT!” Higgins suddenly bellowed, gaining the attention of all the officers. This, in turn, caused them to start making a ruckus as Bogo entered the room and it was infectious. Judy even added to it a bit as she pounded her paws on the table, Nick watching her with amusement.

            “Alright, alright!” Bogo called as he took his place at the front. “ENOUGH! Now then,” he started when they finally quieted a bit, “we’ve got a few things this morning, as well as a few reassignments. However, first I have an announcement to make.” The serious tone of his voce caught their attention, and Nick felt his insides twist even as he kept his mask in place. “It involves Officer Wilde. As a few of you already know, Wilde is the Feral Fox; the only Nighthowler victim to remain sane before getting the antidote. That’s because he has a condition termed “primal”, which gives him a resistance to the effects of the serum.” He paused to let that settle in. “As a side-effect, Wilde is able to switch between a “savage” and “civilized” state of mind at will, while still recognizing friend from foe in his “savage” state. It is also why many of you feel uneasy around him. Rest assured, Wilde is far from being a savage, having been cleared by Dr. Viktor Vandyke, the mayor, and myself as being safe for the public.”

            It seemed the last statement settled many of their protests or questions, as Adonis could see a few nods and relaxed postures. Those that still seemed to downright disagree with this—few that they were—remained silent, and he made note of them. _‘I’ll have to keep an eye on them.’_

            All in all, it was going a lot better than he thought it would.

            “Moving forward, those who have been selected to be a part of the teams working with the FBI will attend a meeting at ten before the meeting with them at twelve. The rest of you….” Adonis then went on giving out assignments, and reassigning a few as he went. Soon, it was all over. He glared at the couple. “Hopps, Wilde. I still don’t have those reports. They better be on my desk before ten, or parking duty for a month after this whole case is done. Am I clear?”

            “Crystal.” Nick grinned. His usual sass was in full swing, his confidence restored with the seemingly lack of reaction the announcement about him had gained.

            Adonis merely snorted. “Dismissed.”

            “Well, Carrots, looks like we got some work to do.” The tod said as the pair left their seat.

            “Yep!” Judy chirped as they headed out of the bullpen and towards the shared cubicle. Being the smallest officers on the force, it made sense that they would share a lot of the accommodations made for larger mammals until further notice. Not that they minded.

            The fox sensed someone approaching them before he could continue their banter, turning towards the source, he found Maxine, Alexei, and Sven. Taking in their mostly relaxed postures, friendly expressions, and lack of threatening presence, Nick remained guarded, but felt himself relax further as it seemed the announcement hadn’t changed their opinion of him. _‘Yet.’_

            “Hey, how’s the weather up there?” Nick asked with a smirk as he looked up at his huge co-workers.

            Maxine merely shook her head at the fox’s sass, while the two polar bears chuckled. The elbow to the ribs he got from his mate was totally worth it.

            “The weather’s just fine, Wilde. Judy.” The elephant cow replied and nodded at the rabbit doe, who waved at the three officers. Maxine’s expression then shifted slightly, and the fox raised his guard as she leaned down to rest her trunk on his shoulder. “I know that this can come across in a wrong light, but me and the boys just want you to know that we have your back.”

            That was not what Nick had been expecting, and it showed as his mask slipped into an expression of shock.

            “For as long as we’ve known you, you haven’t given us anything to doubt you.” Grizzoli said as he folded his thick arms over his chest, his expression slightly sympathetic. “I don’t know how long you’ve had this condition, Wilde, but both times that I’ve seen you hit with the serum, you’ve done nothing but try to get away from those who you felt you were a danger to. That couldn’t have been easy, especially when a predator’s protective instincts are one of the strongest there are. You’re good in my book.”

            “Same here.” Snarlov nodded at the fox as Francine removed her trunk. “You and your…mate—sorry, still getting used to the idea—anyways, you guys have proven more than enough times that stereotypes don’t apply to the two of you. And if you’re resistant to the serum, even better. That’s one less mammal I gotta worry about, and one I know that has my back no matter what.”

            The three large officers watched as the fox visibly struggled with his emotions, and were surprised by the unusual sight of wavering pupils within bright green eyes for a moment before Nick turned his gaze away from them. Maxine wasn’t sure, but it looked like his ears were redder than before.

            “Heh.” Nick cleared his throat, his voice a bit rougher than usual. The overwhelming warmth the fox felt at their words was a feeling he hadn’t felt since he was eight; acceptance. Even if it was just a few of them, he was finally part of a pack. His tail swayed a bit from side to side, though he managed to keep it from wagging as he turned to face his co-workers. There was a genuine smile on his face, his voice warm as he spoke. “Thanks guys. That means a lot, honest.”

            All the while, Judy watched this with a pleased expression on her face, her eyes slightly glassy. Mammals were starting to see him for who he was, and not what. Even though it was just a little bit, it finally seemed like things were turning around for her fox.

~o.8.o~

Jimmy Purrow walked to his cubicle in a slight daze. Rollcall had just ended at precinct ten, and he and his partner had been assigned to check-out an anti-interspecies protest that was taking place at _Redrock Plaza_. That’s not what had the young ocelot in a daze; it was the information Kanga had given the whole precinct about a mammal he considered a close friend.

            Nicholas Wilde.

            As he picked up a few files he thought he might need, Jimmy thought about what he had learned about his friend. _‘A condition that makes him resistant to the serum…what had the chief called it? Being primal?’_ He nodded to himself. _‘It explains why I was wary of him when we first met.’_ He thought back to his first days at the Academy with a bit of embarrassment.

            He had always been a bit of a jumpy and naturally nervous mammal, so no had thought he’d make it passed the first day, much less the first week. Yet it was his dream to be an officer, just like his father had been before he’d passed. When he had blurted this to the fox in a bout of nervousness, Nick hadn’t laughed at him like he expected. Instead, the tod had smirked and told him, _“I’ll see you at the finish line, then.”_

            He hadn’t laughed at him like everyone outside of his family had. Didn’t scoff at or tell him that he couldn’t do it. That it was impossible. From that day onward, Jimmy had seen the fox as a friend. So, it had hurt him when he had discovered _why_ Nick would look like he hadn’t slept in days at random times during the Academy, _why_ he would flinch around some of the other cadets—not as if he were scared of them, more as if he were cautious of them.

            The first beating of the fox he had witnessed, he’d almost intervened, but one stern look from Nick had stopped him. When the others had failed to noticed the smaller mammal, the fox had known he was there from the very beginning, and one fierce look and a shake of his head amongst the paws beating down on him had told the ocelot more about that fox than words could have. So, he’d waited until they were done with the fox, tears in his eyes as he approached his friend, feeling the worse. He should have stepped in, should have stopped it. He had watched as the fox struggle to sit up when he was close enough, pained green eyes filled with concern.

            _“They didn’t notice you, did they?”_ When Jimmy had given a negative answer, the fox had let out a relieved sigh. _“Good.”_ At the time, he hadn’t known the fox had been more inclined to attack those beating him than a normal mammal. That Nick had been a primal fox at the time. It just reinforced what he already knew; that the fox was a good mammal.

            He had reported the incident the next morning.

            When it became evident that nothing was being done, he had been upset, but had bide his time, gathering evidence—unbeknownst to Nick—for when they graduated. All the while, Jimmy continued to help the fox out after the beatings when he found him, which was only two other times. He knew there were more times, evident in the way the tod acted the day after the beatings, but he was there for him on those days, too.

            The day they graduated was the day he went to the Chief of Police with everything he’d gathered, and had taken immense satisfaction at the silent rage on the cape buffalo’s face, as well as the fact that those with _known_ involvement had been “taken care of”, as Bogo had put it. The experience had changed him, made him less nervous and more sure of himself. Had made him capable of reaching his dreams, and knew he owed it to the fox that had believed in him.

            And just as Nick believed in him, he’d believe in the fox’s ability to stay in control, and be there for him as he had been at the Academy.

            Bringing out his phone, the ocelot officer sent a quick message to the fox. _‘Maybe we can meet for drinks and I can congratulate him on his engagement and let him know our friendship hasn’t changed.’_ He got a reply almost immediately.

_**Nick** : Sure! Carrots will probably want 2 come along. Dat cool?_

_**Jimmy** : Of course!_

_**Nick** : Good, bcuz my bun-bun doesn’t take no very well ;)_

            Jimmy gave a short laugh at that. They settled on eight o’clock that evening at _The Watering Hole._

            “You coming, Jimmy?” A male voice called out, bring the ocelot’s attention to a grey wallaby by the name Jack Pouch; his partner on the force.

            “Ah, coming!” Jimmy called as he put his phone away and sprinted to his partner. _‘Gotta concentrate. I’ve got work to do!’_ He thought with pride.

~o.8.o~

Benjamin Clawhauser let out a satisfied sigh as he surveyed the lobby. After five years on the beat, the portly cheetah had made it his mission to know everything there was to know both in and out of the ZPD. Not only did he know the latest gossip, but he also knew what was going on out on the streets. Not many mammals found an overweight cheetah to be intimidating, so most overlooked him, ignored him, and spoke of their business carelessly—right into the paws of the ZPD precinct one’s best dispatcher. Not only this, but he was also Bogo assistant in a way, helping with paperwork that didn’t need the cape buffalo’s attention, and relaying messages.

            _‘Speaking of which, I need to let Judy and Nick know that they need to get with the PR Department.’_ He thought as he looked at the various memos on his desk, his work area surprisingly neat despite his eating habits. He took his work very seriously. _‘They’ve been swamped with requests for interviews and are bugging Bogo about it. Kind of want to avoid that potential mess if we can.’_ He finished as he scribbled another reminder, reinforcing it with a mental reminder.

            There was more to Clawhauser than met the eye, something his co-workers were very much aware of, and appreciated.

            The male cheetah’s ears perked a bit at the sound of the sliding doors of the ZPD opening, and a well-used smile spread across his face before he looked up. “Welcome to the ZPD—”

            Out of the large group of mammals that were now entering the ZPD, nutmeg brown eyes zeroed in on one figure, and Ben lost the ability to speak for a moment. It was the sleek form of another cheetah that had caught his attention; the sleek, curvy, toned form of a female cheetah, to be precise. She was dressed in business casual attire; long limbs built for speed covered by a form-fitting open black blazer, a plain white shirt underneath it, with black slacks hugging her hips and accentuating her long legs. The way she walked was absolutely _mesmerizing_ to him.

            Catching himself ogling a practical stranger, Ben forced his eyes up to her face—her beautiful face—and found neutral blue eyes locked on him as she approached the desk. _His_ desk.

            “Good afternoon.” She greeted in a voice that was comparable in beauty to Gazelle’s—something the big cat never thought would be possible. “I’m Special Agent Claudia Spots with the FBI.”

_‘O. M. Goodness!!’_


	27. Not The Only Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Huzzah! Enjoy!
> 
> ~Star

 “Uh, um, h-hi! Uh…”

            Manny Rawrson found many things amusing; things that others would cringe at and feel sympathy for. Take for instance the scene before him now, as the chunky cheetah receptionist floundered in front of his female cheetah agent, obviously having issues forming a sentence in front of her, his ears bright red. Many of the others in their group were doing just that, cringing as they watched the portly cheetah make a fool of himself. The manned wolf only had one thought.

_‘What an idiot.’_

            Of course, he let none of this show on his face as he made his way through the group and towards the desk, taking a stand behind his female agent. He then pointedly cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two felines. He noted the relieved embarrassment on the receptionist’s face, and withheld a snort. _‘You’re welcome.’_

            “Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get moving.” Manny said in a polite, yet pointed tone. “Can you please direct us to where the meeting with the ZPD teams is being held?”

            “Ah, yes!” Clawhauser sifted quickly through his notes before finding the one he needed, his mind still scrambled by the presence and scent of the female before him. “It’s going to be in Conference Room C! It’s—”

            “We know where it is, thanks.” Manny cut him off with a smile, before turning to his group. “Let’s go.”

            “Right.” Clawhauser laughed nervously as he watched the group of agents walk by him and disappear down the hall. The sympathetic looks—along with a few snickers—he got from a few of them made the portly cheetah cringe internally. When they were finally out of sight, he pressed his paws to his forehead and frowned heavily as he closed his eyes, his ears and face burning. “Stupid, stupid stupid…”

            “Looks like someone has an admirer.” Zeke teased Claudia once they were out of earshot.

            The female cheetah merely rolled her eyes, not deigning him with an answer as they walked. No one noticed the faint pink tint to her ears.

            “Oh, leave her alone, McPaw.” Shae Luna, a brown she-wolf, chastised the fussa as the group made their way towards the meeting room. “You know she gets enough flak from Fang when he’s around.”

            “Please, can we not talk about my brother?” Claudia suddenly spoke up. “I am enjoying my vacation from him.” This caused quite a few chuckles from the agents at that.

            “Alright,” Manny said as he stuffed a toothpick into his maw. “Let’s get this over with.”

            “Don’t be jumping for joy, now, Rawrson.” A wolverine by the name Dominique Jows quipped, which caused the maned wolf to snort at her. “I, for one, still think this whole “primal” thing is fake. After all, he’s just a fox—no offense, Frost. There’s just not anything scary about them.”

            As soon as she said that, a hint of unease settled upon the group the closer they got to Conference Room C. Jack merely rested his paw on the door knob as they finally reached their destination, amusement present in his eyes despite the lack of expression on his face. “I’ll let you decide that for yourself once you’ve met him.” And with that, the buck opened the door.

            The feeling that shivered down Manny’s spine was one hard to describe if he were pressed to, but all that mattered to the maned wolf in that moment was that he was suddenly wary. His instincts were on alert, causing him to be cautious as he and his agents entered the room. Immediately, his eyes scanned the room for the potential threat, completely bypassing the larger mammals in the room and landing unwaveringly on an average-looking red fox tod. A red fox that was watching them as they were watching him.

            Nicholas Wilde.

            While he had no hard feelings towards the tod—it’s not like the fox _asked_ to have this condition—he wasn’t sure how he felt about this situation in general. His quick mind swiftly calculated the many issues that could arise from this, and only had one thing to say in regards to it as he chewed furiously on the toothpick in his mouth, “Ah, damnit.”

            “Agent Rawrson.” Adonis greeted as he stood up, gaining the attention of Rawrson and the majority of his agents. “Glad you could make it on time, though I wasn’t expecting you.” The cape buffalo said as he shook the maned wolf’s paw.

            “Agent Coffer couldn’t make it, and I wanted to feel for myself if this,” he gestured towards the fox who didn’t flinch at the insinuation, “was true.” He didn’t even bother to address the slight barb at his punctuality. It was then that he noticed the scent marks from the two smaller mammals, the presence of the fox having distracted him from registering it. _‘It looks like that’s true as well.’_

            “Do you think they’d notice if I flung a wasp at them?” A voice suddenly asked, and Manny turned to see that the fox was talking with his mate, who was giving him an amused look. “They are acting as if I don’t exist, after all.”

            “Just try it, and I’ll have your hide.” Bogo grunted as he glared at the vulpine.

            “Just checking, chief.” Nick grinned, gaining a snort from Adonis, and a chuckle from a few of the officers and even a few of the agents.

            _‘Using humor to defuse the tension and to show he’s not a threat. Smart.’_ The maned wolf thought as he observed the scene.

            Judy tugged on Nick’s tie, gaining the tod’s attention. “Nick.” She leaned in close and whispered so only the tod would hear her, amethyst eyes full of curiosity as they shifted to Rawrson, and then back to her fox. “What animal is he? He’s not a giant fox, is he?”

            Nick felt a mischievous grin spread across his face, but decided against teasing her. “That’s a maned wolf, Carrots. Technically, he’s not even a wolf, or a fox; he’s his own species.”

            “Really?” Judy’s curiosity only grew, her eyes widening in awe.

            It was adorable, and the fox once again felt the urge to kiss his mate bubble up within him, quelling the nervousness in him. Aware that they were at work, the fox merely curled his tail around Judy, the tip resting on her lap and knew that his eyes had changed when he noted the sudden blush on her face as she looked away.

            While Manny didn’t hear anything—and he was pretty sure he didn’t _want_ to by the blush on the doe’s face-but he saw the whole exchange, and felt like puking. _‘God, they’re so sugary sweet, it’s disgusting.’_

            “Let’s begin.” Bogo said, regaining everyone’s attention as he gestured to the open seats before retaking his own.

            “Name’s Manny Rawrson, and I’m the Deputy Special Agent in Charge of the FBI’s _Zootopia Field Office_. I guess I’ll start with introducing the supervisors.” Rawrson said as he remained standing. He nodded towards Jack and Skye, registering the lack of surprise from the tod and doe, while the rest of the officers’ reactions ranged from indifference to surprise. There was a definite, “Another rabbit and fox?”, which was ignored as he gestured to the smallest agents he’d ever met. “These are Supervisory Special Agents Jack Savage and Skye Frost. Agent Savage will be in charge of the Field Team, while Agent Frost will be in charge of the Support Team. I’ll let them handle it from here.”

            The last part was said as the large canid walked further into the room and towards the empty chairs on the other end of the table before taking his seat. The rest remained standing as their supervisors took over.

            “Thank you, Rawrson.” Jack said as he hopped onto the table so he could be seen by all. Skye merely stood on the chair behind her partner, a pleasant smile on her face. “I’ll begin by saying that we understand our boundaries in regards to this case, and will try not to overstep them.” He then stretched out a paw towards the agents as he introduced them. “Those under my care are Special Agents Claudia Spots, Ferrell Cache, Zeke McPaw, Brooke Clamper, and our probationary agent, Alexander Patch. It is my team that will be around precinct one and the other precincts the most often.”

            Jack then looked back at his partner, who nodded as she took over. “Those under my lead are Forensic Agents Shae Luna and Bret Hound, CSI Agents Dominique Jows and Calvin Kleeps, Lab Technicians Raphael Osopardo, Brandi Coal, and Don Hanajima, and finally, our Computer Technician, Tim Murphy. We’ll be bouncing back and forth between here and the FBI compound. Of course, those of the ZPD teams will be joining us on those trips when needed. However, some of our portable equipment is being packed up and delivered here as we speak, so that will limit the amount of travel we’ll be doing.”

            “They’re gonna mess everything up.” Tim Murphy, the meerkat with large glasses muttered with a frown on his face.

            “Pleasure meeting all of you.” Adonis said cordially. He then gestured to the empty seats by Rawrson. “Please, talk a seat.” He continued after they had done so. “The officers in charge are Officers Gary Wolford and Sasha Rhinowitz.” He gestured towards them, and the grey wolf straightened out.

            “Officer Gary Wolford, head of the Field Team.” The grey wolf nodded at the FBI teams. “The officers under my lead are Diego Delgato, Nathan Fieldson, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde.” He jerked his head towards Sasha, and the cow withheld a sigh.

            “I’m Officer Sasha Rhinowitz, and I’m in charge of the Support Team. It consists of Dwayne McHorn, Louis Laufe, Ralph Fangmeyer, and Sandra Crest.” She then met the ice-blue eyes of the vixen. “Agent Frost, I actually have a few questions for you. We actually have a fur sample of Twily, but she didn’t show up in our database. Could you…”

            The meeting carried on for another fifteen minutes as notes and ideas were passed back and forth. There were a few clashes, but nothing the supervisors couldn’t handle. All the while, Bogo and Rawrson observed the whole thing, making sure it all went smoothly.

            When it was all done, the maned wolf had one thought as he threw his toothpick away, only to replace it with another. _‘At least they won’t kill each other.’_ He then stood up and sighed. “Alright, this meeting is over. You guys have the rest of the day to hammer out the rest of the details of the case and to bond, or whatever. I don’t care, just get out of my sight.”

            “No one’s forcing you to stay.” Zeke McPaw, a fussa, grinned at the maned wolf.

            Manny snorted at the small feline/marsupial/whatever. “Ungrateful jit. I expect reports by tomorrow morning, no exceptions!” And with that, the grumpy DSAC stormed out of the room after a parting nod at the Chief of Police.

            “Is he always like that?” Skye asked out of curiosity.

            “No, that’s him on a good day.” Bret answered in a bland tone. A high-pitched laugh drew their attention to the hyena in the room, who had overheard them.

            Bogo shook his head at his officer, but said nothing. Instead, he stood up, gaining their attention with his huge presence. “I’ll leave you to it then.” He gave them all a stern look, including the agents. “Don’t disappoint me.”

            “Wouldn’t dream of it, chief!” Nick grinned. This gained him a snort of exasperation from the cape buffalo before he was out the door.

            Sasha turned to the vixen. “Agent Frost, about us heading over to the compound to use your equipment.”

            Skye smiled pleasantly at Rhinowitz. “As I mentioned earlier, we’ll be bringing some of our portable equipment here, so we won’t be travelling too much between the two locations. I’ll be helping Murphy set things up…”

            “Why must you feel the need to antagonize him, Slick?” Judy asked in amusement and mild exasperation.

            “How can I not?” The fox griped dramatically. “All that seriousness, it’s just begging to be messed with!”

            “See, I’m not the only one!” Zeke exclaimed to his teammates, before he made his way to the couple. While the unease was still in the air around the fox, he was no longer bothered by it, so it was with naturalness and a smile that the fussa offered a paw to the guarded fox. “Name’s Zeke McPaw.”

            “Nick Wilde.” The fox said with a smirk as he shook the offered paw, mask in place. He then gestured to Judy. “This is my partner and mate, Judy Hopps.”

            “Pleasure.” Zeke said with a smile as he shook the doe’s paw. He then grinned at the fox. “I gotta say, I’m looking forward to working with you. That’s some presence you have. Primal, eh?”

            Nick resisted the urge to rub at his neck nervously. Instead, he offered a casual shrug and a confident smirk to the friendly agent. “That’s what they tell me.” Before anything further could be said between the trio, a high-pitch squeal broke through the air. The tod had to cover his ears with his paws to protect his heightened sense, else he get a headache…or his ears bleed. Neither were desirable.

            Zeke, Judy, and Nick, as well as the rest of the teams, turned their attention to a rather odd scene. Sasha had a shocked and confused expression on her face, as did the two officers—McHorn and Crest—as well as an artic vixen attached to her left leg, who continued to squeal in excitement.

            “Thank you so much!” Skye chirped excitedly, her tail wagging rapidly in her obvious joy. “Cherry flavor is my favorite! How did you know?!”

            “She didn’t.”  Jack said in a bored tone, unfazed by the scene before him. In fact, he wasn’t even looking at the odd spectacle happening as he continued, eyes glued to his phone as he continued. “She was just being nice when she offered you that cherry-flavored gum.” The buck then looked up to meet the startled cow’s eyes. “Sorry about my partner’s behavior; she really likes cherries. Unfortunately, you are now her favorite.”

            “And she’s you’re supervisor?” Sandra asked with a raised brow.

            “She knows when to be serious.” Jack admitted. He then narrowed his eyes at the vixen. “Frost.”

            Giggling, the vixen released Sasha as she broke off a piece of the large-for-a-fox gum and tossed it into her open maw, putting the rest away for later as she hummed in satisfaction at the flavor. _‘Soooo good!’_

            “Cherries?” Judy asked in curious amusement as she approached the small group, Nick a step behind her and Zeke following the duo. It went unnoticed by those unware, but the grey doe did her best not to look at Sasha directly. She glanced at her fox with an arched eyebrow. “Is this obsession with berries a fox thing?”

            “One of our defining features.” Nick assured with a wink at Judy, who merely rolled her eyes. A derisive snort came from somewhere above and behind the tod to his right, and he turned his head to cast an empty yet curious look. He found a male wildebeest that he remembered having been introduced as Ferrell Cache looking in their general direction with a look of mild disgust on his face. Nick felt something shift within him as the eyes of the large prey mammal landed on Judy briefly before booing back to the tod, however his mask stayed in place as he asked with a casual air, “Something wrong?”

            Cache sneered at the fox and opened his mouth, and Nick prepared himself for the slurs and prejudice that were not doubt about to come out of the agent’s mouth.

            “Cache.” A firm, icy feminine voice sounded, drawing the attention of the officers in the room save for Nick, who kept his eyes on what he perceived as a threat, his ears flicking in the voice’s direction. The agents didn’t blink an eye as it was revealed that Skye was the owner of the voice that was in such a sharp contrast to her behavior seconds ago. Her expression was firm and reproachful as she stared at Ferrell. Nick watched as the agent opened his mouth to seemingly protest, close it with a frown, and then snorted before looking away.

            Nick stared for a few seconds longer before turning away, only to meet the curious gaze of amethyst eyes. The tod felt his ears warm up in embarrassment and gave her a wordless shrug.

            As this whole thing was happening, a few of the agents took this time to observe the tod. While his behavior was normal enough for a predator, it was that last bit that showed he was a bit less civilized than other mammals. The erect ears and slightly raised tail, as well as the miniscule puffing of the fur around his neck that he seemingly wasn’t aware of, told them that he had seen the wildebeest as a threat.

            _‘This can cause some issues…’_ Jack thought as he continued to observe the fox, and note how he calmed down instantly as he spoke with his mate and Zeke.

            “Does the ZPD even use lethal firearms?” Brooke Clamper, a female otter, asked Louis Laufe.

            The hyena snorted. “Of course, what kind of question is that?” He then proceeded to bring out the weapons that were on his person at all times; an _SI Tranquilizer Gun M_ _Edition_ , and a _Glock 17 Strongjaw_. “We are issued two firearms; a tranquilizer gun from the ZPD that is to be used at all times, and a lethal firearm that is for emergencies only, though we are able to use our personal guns if approved by Bogo.”

            Zeke had a teasing grin on his face as he nudged the fox at his side playfully, already comfortable around the tod. “What about you two?”

            Judy huffed in annoyance while Nick gave the fussa a confident grin. It was the doe that answered. “Of course we have firearms. I have a _BlackDoe Beretta Px4_ while Nick has a _Glock 30S SilverFox_.”

            Claudia’s ears perked with interest at the names, and moved closer to the trio. “Those are good guns.”

            “Don’t mind her, she’s a gun collector.” Zeke said as he waved a paw dismissively at the cheetah, who glared slightly at the dismissal. “How good are you at using them?”

            Nick gave the friendly agent a smug smile as he puffed out his chest slightly, Judy also taking on an air of confidence. “Best of both our classes.”

            “I call that bluff.” Alexander Patch said, an arrogant smirk on his face _. ‘Ain’t no way a bunny, especially a fox, is better than me.’_ He stubbornly ignored the fact that his supervisors were such mammals. It was only temporary anyways.

            “Why?” Nick asked, and then proceeded in a mocking tone. “Is it so hard for your brain to believe that an itty-bitty fox and bunny beat all the bigger boys and girls at the Academy?”

            Judy gave her fox a look that he ignored as he faced the llama agent head on. It was a tone she hardly heard from her fox, one she remembered clearly from the first Nighthowler case. That taunting and sharp tongue that her fox was so apt at using to mock and cut others down. It was a tone she had learned Nick used when he didn’t particularly like someone. Glancing at the arrogant llama agent before them, she felt a flare of annoyance well up within as well.

            “How about a friendly competition?” Alexander continued, ignoring the taunt even as his teeth ground in annoyance. “Two teams; agents versus officers. Losing team buys winning team’s drinks.”

            “Are you serious?” Judy asked suddenly, her expression clearly upset as she stared at the agent in disbelief. “There is a _terrorist_ out there, and you want to have a _shooting_ competition? What is _wrong_ with you?”

            “Hopps.” Came Wolford’s firm voice, interrupting anyone could have said in that moment.

            Judy opened her mouth to argue, but then the chief’s words sounded in her head once more. _‘“No insubordination, do you understand, Hopps?”’_ The doe closed her mouth, crossed her arms, and began tapping her foot rapidly as she turned her face away from the arrogant llama.

            Wolford then turned his stern gaze to the triumphantly smirking prey mammal, and narrowed his eyes. “And you, Agent Patch, was it? Start acting like an agent and not some teenager trying to convince others that his is bigger than theirs. I need team players. Can you do that?”

            Alexander frowned at that, not appreciating the way the wolf spoke to him. He was a goddamned FBI agent! He opened his mouth to say just as much, when Wolford cut him off.

            “ _Can you do that, agent?_ ” Gary’s tone of voice made it more than clear that it wasn’t a question; it was a command.

            Jack watched as the troublesome newbie submitted to the stern amber eyes of the grey wolf, and nodded his head in approval. From the beginning, both he and Skye had had issues with the green agent, having to constantly put him in his place. It was good to see that these officers knew what they were doing.

            Meanwhile, Nick felt the tension in his shoulders relax a bit.  During the whole almost-confrontation between Judy and Alexander, he had been fighting with himself to stay in place and _not_ get in between the agent and his mate. He knew it was irrational, but he just couldn’t help it. _‘On the bright side, it’s a step above trying to attack him.’_ The red tod thought dryly to himself as he let out a silent breath, emerald eyes focused on his still irate mate. They immediately softened at the adorable look her irritation produced on her face, the rest of the tension leaving him.

            Delgato glanced at his phone, noting the time. “I think at this point, a break and some food would do us all some good.”

            “Our equipment should be here soon, so that’ll work.” Skye pointed out. “We can eat instead of wasting time and then get to work.”

            “Sounds good to me.” Sasha nodded, before glancing at her partner.

            Gary nodded in agreement as he looked at the watch on his wrist. “Forty-five minutes, and then we’ll get started.” With that, the teams broke up into smaller groups.

            Ralph Fangmeyer fiddled with his phone as the groups slowly made their way out of the conference room and towards the lobby, where they’d no doubt go their separate ways. While he had paid attention throughout the meeting, the white wolf had been distracted by thoughts he’d been having as of late, and the decision he had come to made him both nervous and relieved.

            He had always been different from his family growing up. Unlike the rest of his family that insisted that wolves were superior to all other species, the white wolf’s eyes had been opened to the lie of it all when he was rescued from a bully by a squirrel as a pup. It had showed him that prey could be strong, and that wolves could be weak. Since then, he had gotten into countless fights with his family; when he moved out, when he arrested those of his own kind, and _especially_ when he got married.

            To say he was on unfriendly terms with his family would be an understatement.

            Because of this, he had kept certain things…certain mammals, hidden from his co-workers for the past two years—save for Adonis (he was his boss). His excuse had always been that it just made things “easier” to deal with, and while that was true, it also made other aspects of his secret harder. Recently, however, he’d been getting tired of keeping things a secret. Frustrated with his _need_ to keep things a secret.

            The past week had made him realize that while he had been more open-minded than his family, he was still no different than them. That the slight hurt he saw in her eyes and _ignored_ every time he denied her company in public, her _tears_ when he stopped her from marking him, the lengths he went to keep their scents off each other, the _lies_ he said to keep them a secret; he was _ashamed_ of her, of what they were.

            _‘But I love her.’_ The white wolf thought fiercely to himself as he was coming upon the lobby area. _‘I should not be ashamed of what I love. I’m_ not _.’_ Which was why he had come to the decision to no longer keep things a secret.

            “You want to join us, Ralph?” Gary asked as he walked by the fellow wolf, jarring Fangmeyer out of his thoughts. The grey wolf had Sasha and two of the agents—the brown she-wolf and the Cantabrian brown bear—with him, but the white wolf shook his head in the negative.

            He had a phone call to make.

            The scent of jasmine and female tiger reached his nose, catching him by surprise and causing Ralph to snap his head to the front, his amber eyes locking in on the source of the scent. It was one he was intimately familiar with.

            Leaning on her good arm against Clawhauser’s desk was a female Siberian tiger dressed in a black and white long-sleeved sweats. Her right arm was in a sling. She was talking with Ben at the moment, but he watched as her nose twitched before her face turned their way, shock evident in her eyes.

            “Sofia!” Judy called out in joy, bouncing happily towards the still shocked tigress. Nick followed his mate leisurely with a smirk on his face, though he was apprehensive on how this tigress he didn’t know would react to their scent marks, much less him.

            “H-Hopps!” Sofia greeted, shocked by what her nose was confirming for her, before a grin broke out across her face as she wagged a clawed finger playfully at the bunny doe. “And here I thought the news had gone and lost its mind. I’m gone for two weeks on medical leave and you go and mate a fox!”

            Judy beamed up at the tigress, elated that at least one of her close friends at work was happy for her. Nick relaxed further that the tigress’ response, and grinned up at the off-duty officer as he stopped besides her mate. “You know this one, she’s full of surprises.”

            Sofia snorted in amusement before reaching out a paw towards the fox. While she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise at the tod’s nearness, the easy going nature in which Judy interacted with the fox as she lightly elbowed him eased her own odd nervousness towards the tod and she took it in stride. She’d think about it later. “Sofia Tigre.”

            “Nick Wilde.” The tod said as he shook the paw that dwarfed his own. He ignored Judy’s snickers.

            Amber eyes the same shade as his turned to him as Sofia released the fox’s paw, her expression turning challenging. “What’s with that expression, Ralph?”

            “Here we go again.” Gary muttered to himself, while a few of the other officers chuckled. For the past few years now, the two officers had been at each other’s throats. While it had been playful for the most part, and hardly ever escalated to an actual argument between the wolf and tigress, it was a constant source of amusement—or grief—for the rest of the precinct, especially their partners.

            Instead of responding with his usual serious comeback, the white wolf made his way steadily towards Sofia. His lack of response and odd behavior made her more nervous than the vibes coming off of Wilde. _‘Did I…’_ “Hey, Fangmeyer, I’m—”

            Her words, as well as her thoughts, were cut off as Ralph reached out with one paw to grab her shoulder to pull her down, the other reaching for behind her neck to further bring her down to his level.

            And more importantly, to his lips as he pressed them firmly against hers.

            Her first reaction was to protest, as they had never done this sort of thing in public. He never allowed it. However, the feel of his lips against hers and the fulfillment of her deepest desires erased all thoughts of stopping what was happening, and Sofia let loose a soft growl as she wrapped her good arm around Ralph’s waist, bringing the normally stoic wolf closer to her as they tried to devour each other in the most pleasant of ways.

            _‘Mine.’_ Rang through both their minds.

            The passionate couple broke apart before anything further could be said, both their breathing slightly more labored. While Ralph looked like a deer caught in headlights, Sofia eyes were narrowed in pleasure as her tail started to flick back and forth in content. She chuffed before bumping her nose gently against her mate’s.

            “What brought this on?” She nearly purred. “I thought you wanted to keep us a secret.”

            “I…” Ralph swallowed hard before continuing. “I don’t want to hide what we are anymore. I should have never asked you to hide what we are from the beginning.” He ran his claws through the fur on the back of her neck and pressed his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

            Sofia felt her eyes tear up, the emotions she had kept pent up threatening to overwhelm her as she gave a watery chuckle. “You idiot.” A few tears escaped as she closed her eyes, a smile spreading across her face.

            It was a moment before the couple released each other, though Sofia did keep her tail around Ralph’s waist. The white wolf didn’t seem to mind, or notice, as he turned to his co-workers, who were watching them in stunned silence.

            “What?”

            “You just kiss Tigre out of nowhere, and all you have to say for yourself is “What?”?” Gary said as he shook his head.

            And with that, the dam was broken and the questions went flying.

            “When did this happen?”

            “ _How_ did this happen?”

            “How long have you guys been dating?” Clawhauser squealed, completely focused on the new couple before him.

            Ralph gave the cheetah an indifferent stare. “We’re not. We’re married.”

            “ _Married?!_ ”

            “So, is your last name Fangmeyer instead of Tigre?” Judy asked, her eyes shining.

            Sofia glanced at her husband, who was gazing at her with a positively possessive look, and did her best to hide her blush as she stated proudly. “You bet it is.”

            Nick gave a soft chuckle at the whole scene, his eyes warming further as he watched his mate congratulate her friend. He also felt warmth well up in him, a sense of camaraderie filling him as he met eyes with Fangmeyer, who nodded, amber eyes grateful.

            Nick nodded back. Though he knew they weren’t the only interspecies couple out there, it had felt that way. Especially since they were the only _known_ ones on the force that were involved in an interspecies relationship; until now.

            Now, they weren’t the only ones.

~o.8.o~

Jaxon Caprine watched the fox and “the traitor” through his scope from a few blocks away. He had been watching them for day now, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

            The billy goat began to hum softly as he continued to observe, the song choice a result of his association with Twily. “Hm-mm hm-mm hm-mm…a hunting I will go…hmm, hmm, the dairy-o…”

_‘A hunting I will go…’_


	28. Overcoming The Source Of Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...while working on chapter 29, I realized that the beginning of the chapter didn't fit, but was a continuation of chapter 28. So if this is your first time to this chapter, read the whole thing. If this is your second, you can skip to the end, as I just added on to it.
> 
> ~Star

After everything calmed down and Wolford reminded everyone of the forty-five-minute time limit, they all had a front row seat to seeing Ralph being dragged off by a very eager-looking Sofia.

            “Don’t worry,” the tigress had purred as she led the white wolf by the paw to the sliding doors, “I’ll have him back in time.” It was more than obvious that the usually stoic white wolf was embarrassed by the pink of his ears and his tail pushing slightly between his legs. However, the slight waving of the tip made it more than clear that he had no problem with being dragged off by his mate.

            “Fifty bucks says he comes back marked and satisfied.” Dominique said with a smirk.

            “No one is stupid enough to take that bet.” Calvin Kleeps, a zoril, said with a chuckle.

            “We’re going to head out for lunch.” Ferrell informed Rhinowitz. _‘I don’t want to be around this fox—or this interspecies crap—more than necessary.’_ He had Alexander and Don Hanajima, a tanuki, with him.

            “Alright. Be sure to be here on time.” Sasha said, and they left with a nod.

            “What was she talking to you about?” Sandra Crest asked Ben, shining the badge on her uniform.

            “We were actually talking about Ralph.” Clawhauser scratched his cheek. “I can’t believe I never saw it.”

            “You can’t know everything, Spots.” Nick said, unaware that Claudia turned her attention towards the tod at the nickname. However, Benjamin did, and felt himself grow nervous once again, casting his eyes away from the fox and the enticing female agent behind him. Nick noticed this odd behavior, but the portly cheetah spoke up before he could comment on it.

            “Oh! That reminds me!” He pointed at the ZPD’s smallest officers. “Nick, Judy! You need to get with the PR Department as soon as possible to set up an interview with one of the news stations.”

            “What?” Nick asked in shock, while Judy’s ears stood alert and angled towards Ben.

            “Yeah, they’ve been hounding Bogo about it since Monday.” Benjamin then covered his mouth in reproach as he noticed the blood hound in the group. “O. M. Goodness! I didn’t mean any offense by that!”

            Bret sighed. “None taken.”

            Judy groaned while Nick looked at her in amusement, having gotten over his shock. “This is why you need to think before you act, Carrots.”

            “Shut it, Wilde.” The grey doe ground out as she rubbed her temples. With everything going on, a public stunt—be it an interview or a press conference—was the _last_ thing she wanted to do.

            “Yes, ma’am.” Nick said with a grin, deciding not to push her too hard. He could tell she was still a bit wound up from before.           Zeke made a whipping sound that caused a few chuckles at Nick’s expense, but the tod merely grinned at the jest.

            “We’ll stop by after our shift today.” Judy said with a sigh. She then smiled up at the receptionist. “Thanks, Ben.”

            “No problem, Judy.” Clawhauser grinned.

            “Well, I don’t know about you guys,” Rafael Osopardo piped in, “but I’m starving. We’ve already wasted ten minutes, and the others have already left while you were talking.” Sure enough, the only ones left in the lobby with Clawhauser besides the bear were Zeke, Claudia, Brandi, Calvin, and Nick and Judy.

            “We better head out then.” Calvin said. He, Brandi, and Rafael began to head towards the doors, but the zoril paused before turning around. “Spots, McPaw! You coming?”

            “Nah, we’re good.” The fussa grinned. Calvin frowned, but ultimately shrugged before following the other two out the door. Zeke then turned to the _other_ fox and bunny duo. “You don’t mind us tagging along, do you?”

            “Of course not.” Judy smiled. She then turned to Ben, and the doe noticed he was not looking their way. “Ben, is everything okay?”

            “Y-yes!” The male cheetah stuttered in a high-pitched voice, causing Nick to raise a brow at the receptionist. “I’m just…busy! Yeah, I’m busy with all the notes and paperwork the chief needs me to get done with, so if you’re going to lunch, I’ll get right to it!”

            Judy frowned in thought, but saw how uncomfortable her friend seemed, the almost begging quality in her brown eyes, and let it slide. “Alright, catch you later.”

            “Want us to bring you anything?” Nick asked. He watched as Ben opened his mouth to make a request, his gaze flicking towards Claudia for a moment, before her laughed nervously. Nick struggled to stop the grin that threatened to spread across his face. _‘Looks like someone has a little crush.’_

            “I’m good, thanks, Nick. You guys enjoy your break!” Ben rushed, as he waved them farewell. The whole time, he did his best to not glance Claudia’s way, but failed each time.

            “Later, Ben!” Judy waved as the group of four made their way out the lobby.

            The group of four exited the ZPD and into the parking lot.

            “There’s a café around the corner that serves to both pred and prey.” Nicks said as he pointed to the left. “The food is good but cheap, and the service is quick. We can go there.”

            “Sounds good to me.” Zeke grinned, and then squinted his eyes at something in the distance. “Is that Savage and Frost?”

            “Looks like it.” Claudia said as she followed the fussa’s gaze. “They seem lost.”

            “Don’t blame them; Zootopia’s a large place.” Nick said.

            “Let’s invite them to eat with us.” Judy chirped, her eyes suddenly wide with excitement. “Oh, Nick! We can ask them how they became agents and what _Periton_ is like!”

            “Whoa, there, Fluff.” Nick chuckled as he grabbed Judy by the shoulders to hold her in place. “Let’s invite them first, then go from there.”

            “Jack! Skye!” Judy called out as the group approached the pair. “Do you want to have lunch with us?”

            “Sure!” Skye said with a bright smile. “We don’t know the area much, so it’ll help a lot.”

            Jack didn’t say anything, merely nodding in agreeance.

            The café was another establishment that was visited by the officers of the ZPD precinct one, mainly because of its location. It went by the name of _The Turf_ , and was run by a male wild dog named Burt Bushtail.

            A bell rung, signaling the group’s arrival, instigating the female beaver behind the counter to turn in their direction. The beaver smiled at the group. “Welcome to _The Turf_!”

            “Thanks, Becky!” Judy grinned as the group headed to the counter, with herself and Nick in the lead. The gray doe watched as the beaver’s expression shifted to one of realization, and felt her heart clench as disdain settled upon the beaver’s face.

            “I’m sorry, we don’t service your kind here.” Becky said in a tone that had obvious dislike in it, her glance between Nick and Judy making it apparent as to who exactly she meant.

            “What’s wrong, Becky? We were just talking about your family a few days ago.” Nick asked in a calm voice that belied his emotions. The way Judy’s ears were drooping was not agreeing with him.

            At the mention of their former camaraderie, Becky’s expression faltered a moment, before she gave herself a mental shake. “We don’t service your kind here, _fox_.” She prepared herself for what was coming as Judy’s expression shifted from one of hurt to one of determined anger.

            “This is getting ridiculous.” Claudia muttered as she stepped closer to the counter, stopping the doe before she could even begin. Being the tallest mammal in the group, the female cheetah easily loomed over the cashier. “Look, we just want to eat before we get back to work. If that is too much for you to handle, then go find someone here who is competent enough to service us since you are lacking in that area. Or do I need to speak with your manager?”

            “N-not at all!” Becky stuttered. “I-I can take your orders!” The group quickly placed their orders after that.

            “Great.” Claudia said with a cool smile. “And there better not be anything amiss with our orders, alright?” Becky shook her head rapidly before going to take care of their orders, leaving the group to go take their seats.

            It was a tense silence that settled over the group, and it was Judy who broke it.

            “Thank you.” The doe said in a meek voice from her seat next to Nick, who was running his claws through the fur between her ears. Having another mammal handle the situation, as unintentional as it was, took the steam out of her. The feel of her fox’s claws running through the fur between her ears also helped.

            “Don’t thank me.” Claudia said in a kind manner, before snorting. “I just can’t stand poor customer service. I used to be a supervisor at a restaurant to pay for school, so things like this annoy me. No smart business mammal would refuse business, regardless of species or mate choice.”

            “Still, thank you.” Judy smiled at the cheetah agent, her ears erect once more.

            Nick frowned as he moved his paw to hold hers under the table, still scenting her slight hurt in the air. “Judy…”

            The glare Judy shot Nick was fast and intense. “Don’t, Nick.” The agents watched as the tod’s frown deepened, his maw opening to argue. “I said don’t. You’re worth it.”

            Nick felt the same warmth fill him every time she said those words, the guilt easing a bit. Reluctant to show that she had gotten to him, and ignoring the blush in his ears, the tod merely sighed as if annoyed before leaning back in his seat. He knew he didn’t fool her though by the smile that played on her lips as he glanced back at her. _‘Sly bunny.’_

            It was then that their food was brought to them by a nervous beaver who assured Claudia that their lunches were the best they made all day, receiving a more genuine smile from the cheetah. After she left, Zeke started the conversation up again.

            “I gotta ask, how did this,” he gestured to the Nick and Judy, “happen? I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around it.”

            “I’m curious, too.” Skye added, her blue eyes focused on the pair. “There’s never been an interspecies couple in _Periton_ before.”

            “Not to our knowledge, anyways.” Jack interjected. “ _Zootopia_ is more progressive when it comes to that sort of thing, though not by much it seems.”

            Judy tugged at one of her ears in nervous embarrassment, glancing at her mate, who was hiding his embarrassment better. They seemed accepting enough, and genuinely curious, so she saw nothing wrong in telling them their story. “Well, I guess it started during the Nighthowler case. I actually didn’t like him at first.”

            “I was a con-mammal at the time, and had just conned her out of twenty bucks.” Nick said with a smug smile. He chuckled at the glared his mate shot him. He then gave Judy a fond look, causing her to blush. “She got me good a day later, and it was the best thing to have ever happened to me.”

            For the rest of their break, Nick and Judy told the agents their story. The trust that had turned into friendship, and then love; an unshakable bond forged through trials. The agents listened intently, fascinated by every word of how this strange pairing came to be.

            Blue eyes flickered curiously to the stripped rabbit buck at the table, unbeknownst to the others, before focusing once more on Wilde and Hopps.

~o.8.o~

Dwayne watched as his sister quietly ate her lunch. The two of them were currently at a restaurant down the street from the precinct, one by the name of _Leafy Things_ that catered only to prey mammals. As the rhino bull continued to watch Sasha as he ate his own meal, he knew something was off with her.

            While Sasha was definitely the louder of the two, she did have her quiet moments—like now. However, it wasn’t something obvious, either. It was something subtle, something he could feel.

            They were twins, after all.

            While rhinoceros twins were rare, they did happen. More often than not, however, one of the twins would be stillborn. Theirs was one of the happier cases, both offspring surviving the pregnancy and fully healthy, though born premature. Therefore, they were closer than other rhino siblings.

            “What’s wrong?” Dwayne asked gruffly around a bite of his kale and portabella sandwich.

            Sasha paused in taking a bite out of her own sandwich—cucumber and tomato—as she met her brother’s eyes, before sighing softly in resignation. The bull watched in curiosity as hesitance flitted across her face briefly as she set her sandwich down. “I…I don’t know what I did wrong…”

            Dwayne didn’t say anything, merely finishing off his meal as he waited for his sister to find the words to continue. Her hesitation did make him curious, though. She never hesitated to tell him things, _never_. Which, more often than not, led to many conversations that made him wish the ground would swallow him up when they happened. So this unusual hesitance made him curious…and concerned. She only hesitated when it related to _that_.

            His curiosity didn’t last long.

            “Hopps…we got into an argument…” Sasha began as she looked away. “…over Nick.”

            Dwayne’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Why?”

            Sasha’s eyes snapped up to meet Dwayne’s, and the bull was shocked to see the fear, regret, confusion, and slight disgust in her chocolate pools. “It’s not natural, Dwayne, them being…together. Foxes used to _eat_ rabbits.”

            The bull frowned at his sister’s words. “Sasha—”

            “And don’t go on telling me that he’s “civilized”, Dwayne. We both know he’s not.” She said in a quiet tone as she leaned forward on her elbows so others wouldn’t overhear, but her expression was no less intense. “He’s a threat to her.”

            “And I’m sure you’ve told Hopps as much, right?” The sudden question did as it intended, throwing his sister off balance slightly and causing her to back off a bit. He continued before she could recover. “What did she have to say about it?”

            Sasha looked away once more at that. “She said that he’d never hurt her…” Determination suddenly flared within the cow, and she turned back towards her brother. “But I know he threatened her to say that.”

            “Hopps can take down mammals more than ten times her size, Sasha.” Dwayne pointed out gently as he pointed at the table with a hoof. “And you weren’t there when Wilde was hit by the serum a second time; she wasn’t even a _little_ bit afraid of him. That is not how someone acts under a threat.”

            His sister would not back down. “This is different, Dwayne. I know he’s got her wrapped around his _claws_.”

            “How do you know? What’s your proof?” The bull pushed, getting frustrated and honestly a little offended on behalf of his friend.

            “Why are you defending him? You _know_ why! It’s because he’s a p—”

            Dwayne lifted up a hoof to cut her off, his expression hard. “I’m going to stop you right there, Sasha.” His eyes softened into one of understanding. “I know what happened still affects you; I see it in the way you interact with prey victims of the same crime, how you go above and beyond for them. I’m not saying that you don’t for others, just especially for that type of victim. It affects me, too. However, I also know that _you know_ that the _same thing_ happens to _predators_ as well—from prey.”

            Sad eyes observed his sister’s nearly frozen state, guilt swirling within him. He hated bringing this up as much as she did, but sometimes it was necessary. This wasn’t the first time she’d let what happened to her get in the way of her job—he had his moments himself—but it was the first time it involved a friend and not a victim. Dwayne reached out to lay his hoof over Sasha’s, breaking her out of her stupor as she looked down at their hooves. He always talked more than usual when Sasha was involved, it’s always been that way. In a softer tone, he continued. “I know you’re worried about her because mating season for foxes is around the corner, especially with Wilde’s condition, but…she’s not ten, Sasha…and he’s not the trash that hurt you.”

            Sasha didn’t say anything as she stared off into space, her eyes distant. While her frame was no longer rigid, it was still tense. It was obvious she wasn’t with him here, in the present, and it pained Dwayne to see his strong sister like this. The guilt was still there, inside him, but it was mitigated by empathy.

            “You mean us…” She said in a soft whisper, eyes still distant as they met his. The flash of pain and self-disgust in similar chocolate eyes made the cow feel guilty and sorry. Normally, if anyone else but Dwayne had brought up the incident, Sasha would have charged out of the café in anger, refusing to speak with the mammal for days on end. With her brother, however, it was different. He _understood_ , because he had been there; it had happened to him, too. “He’s not…the trash that hurt _us_ …”

            Dwayne nodded, not trusting himself to talk at that moment. It was always a double-edged sword when either one of them brought up what happened. It rarely happened, only when absolutely necessary—like now—but it hurt both of them when the subject came up.

            “I’m sorry…you’re right.” Sasha sniffed. “I know Wilde’s not… _him_. She’s just so tiny, Dwayne…and I feel so uneasy around Wilde, just like—”

            “No, it’s not.” Dwayne said with a shake of his head. “It’s different.”

            “But—”

            “It’s _different_.” He stressed as he leaned slightly forward. “With Wilde, I feel like there’s a strong predator that can attack at any moment, but won’t as long as I _respect_ him and what is his…” Dwayne let out a slow breath as he delved into memories better left forgotten. “With _him_ …I felt terrified and powerless…” _‘Disgusting…’_

            Sasha tilted her head upwards a bit, refusing to show weakness and wipe the tears forming in her eyes in public. Once she was sure they wouldn’t fall, she faced her brother once more, sorrow in her eyes. “I need to apologize to her…but I don’t think she’ll forgive me…”

            “All you can do is try.” Dwayne said softly, falling back into his quietness.

            “I suppose you’re right.” Sasha sighed. Her eyes then wondered idly towards the window, staring at nothing as she delved back into her thoughts. This time, Dwayne could tell they were not filled with fear from their tainted childhood, but with a quiet determination that she often got when she set her mind to something.

            _‘Good.’_ He thought as he took a sip of his water. Glancing out the window himself, his own eyes grew distant as he focused on banishing the memories of forceful paws and sharp claws on his small body…

~o.8.o~

Wolford glanced discreetly at his partner as he waited for the forty-five minutes to finish up. She and Dwayne had walked into the room a few minutes ago, and the grey wolf knew that something was up with the rhino cow based on her quieter than normal demeanor.

            Over the past three years as partners, Gary had come to accept that Sasha had moments when something from her past would overwhelm her, and she would retreat into herself. He would always leave her alone during these times, knowing from experience that pestering her about it only led to an enraged—which no one wanted. Usually, she would cool down on her own, or Dwayne would talk to her in private, and then she’d be back to her usual self. Based on the slight smile she gave a few of the officers, and the way her brother was a bit closer to her than normal, he figured that the storm had already past, which relieved him greatly.

            He didn’t need to know why these episodes happened, just that she’d be able to get passed them. _‘We all have our secrets.’_

            Glancing around the room, he noted that one member was missing, and couldn’t help but snort in amusement just as the missing member walked through the door, looking particularly disheveled. “Glad for you to join us, Fangmeyer. That’s a lovely fragrance you’re wearing.”

            The simultaneously embarrassed and pleased white wolf merely glared at Wolford, ignoring the snickers that radiated amongst the gathered animals as he took his seat. It was a consequence of his impulsive decision to reveal his marriage in such a way, but Ralph couldn’t bring himself to regret it, as he still thrummed with the satisfaction of knowing that it was _his_ mark Sofia was now wearing. That every mammal she crossed on her way home would know that she was _his_ , and what they had done together.

            Yeah, he definitely didn’t regret it.

            Noting the time and confirming that everyone was back in the conference room, Wolford cleared his throat to regain the attention of the mammals in the room. “Now that everyone is here, let’s begin. Rhinowitz and I had discussed this earlier, and we think teams of one officer and one agent out in the field would be best. Agent Frost, has your equipment been delivered?”

            Skye nodded. “I got the notification about five minutes ago that it has been delivered to a room that Chief Bogo has cleared for us. I’ll be working with Murphy so we can have things up and running by the end of the day.”

            “Good.” Gary nodded before continuing. “The field teams will be myself with Patch, and Clamper.” He wanted to keep an eye on that new agent. “Fieldstone, you’re with Spots; Cache with Delgato; Wilde with McPaw; and Hopps with you, Savage.”

            “Is that really smart?” Brandi Coal interrupted. She expounded at the look Gary gave her. “With Hopps and Savage, I mean. They’re both rabbits, and I doubt the ZPD would want any more scandals.” The black ewe shrugged. “Rabbits are notoriously promiscuous, and we were witness to more than a couple flings of Jack’s back in _Periton_.”

            Judy felt righteous indignation and embarrassment well up in her at the insinuation that she would be _unfaithful_ to her mate, just because she would be partnered with a rabbit buck. Beside her, she felt Nick stiffen slightly, and began to panic. She had to tell him that that wasn’t true, that she would _never_ do that to him! That no other mammal would _ever_ distract her from her love for him. He was her mate, and no one else would do!

            Before she could turn to her mate, Jack gave a sigh of disdain.

            “Coal, stop it.” The buck said in a voice full of exasperation and annoyance. Skye took special interest in this, for it took a lot for his emotions to show in his voice and expression. “This is why you should know _all_ the facts before talking. Yes, rabbits are promiscuous, but that is _before_ we find our mates. Once we do, we are bonded to that rabbit—in this case—mammal, for life. Rabbits _mate for life_.” They didn’t need to know that only high class rabbits mated for life; marking their mates for all to know. It was more than obvious that Hopps, and more than likely her family, was such a rabbit because of her mark on the fox. Either they already knew that, or they didn’t; it didn’t change anything. They were life mates.

            Coal was grateful that her wool was black, as it hid her blush at being so thoroughly chastised by her normally stoic supervisor.

            Jack then turned his gaze to Nick and Judy, focusing on the red tod. “You have my word that I won’t touch your mate, but I’d understand if you’d prefer someone else to be her partner.”

            “No.” Nick said, his voice coming out in a low growl that startled a few of the mammals gathered. He cleared his throat quickly before continuing. “It’s fine. I trust, Judy.” And he did, but “trust” wasn’t the reason why he wanted to take his mate into a private corner and make sure everyone knew _who_ she belonged to. Nick Wilde was being territorial and was doing his best to keep it under wraps. “And from what little I’ve gathered about you, you’re a decent mammal .”

            Gary kept his gaze on the fox for a few moments longer, taking in the slightly stiff posture of the tod. Normally, it was impossible to get a read on Wilde; the fox was the master at keeping his emotions to himself. But there was no denying it; the fox was jealous, or something similar. Now, usually Wolford would scoff and say the tod was being ridiculous. However, given Wilde’s condition, the grey wolf actually felt impressed with how the fox was controlling himself. The slight raise of his hackles told the wolf that it was a losing battle, though. _‘Let’s wrap this up quick and have Hopps run damage control. I don’t need a fight breaking out.’_

            “If we’re all done interrupting, now, we can focus on where the teams will go.” Wolford said. He glanced at Jack. “Any ideas, Savage?”

            “The attacks are random and widespread, the only thing connecting them the fact that the victims are predators—and that is excluding Wilde and Hopps.” Jack looked down at the files before him. “I believe if two teams make contact with the victims, and three teams revisit the scene of the crimes for any possible clues, we can get the preliminary work out of the way in one day.”

            Gary thought about it for a moment, and then looked towards his partner. “Sasha?”

            Sasha nodded her head in agreement. “Sounds reasonable. While the field team is doing that, we will be working on piecing together any clues we may have missed while Agent Frost and Murphy get things set up. I want to run that fur sample again as soon as possible.”

            “Sounds good to me.” Gary said. Gathering two files, he gestured to the appropriate teams as he assigned their tasks to them. “Delgato and Cache will give the Silverklaus a visit. Wilde and McPaw will visit the Climbers, especially since Wilde knows the victim well.”

            “It would be nice to see Tails again.” Nick said with a smile as he took the file.

            “My team will head to the location of Wilde’s shooting in Sahara Square.” Wolford continued. He picked up two more files. “Fieldson and Spots will go over to the Outback Lands, and Savage and Hopps has the last one at the Savannah Central location.” He met all their gazes. “More than likely, we won’t find any new evidence. However, we need to cover all our basis before we can move forward. If all goes well, I want this to be done by seven the latest so we can start anew tomorrow. Let’s head out. Wilde, Hopps. A moment.”

            “We’ll wait for you two in the lobby.” Zeke said with his usual grin as he followed the rabbit buck, and the rest of the mammals, outside of the room. The door closed with a soft click, engulfing the room in silence.

            Gary sighed as he fiddled with his gun holster; a nervous habit he had formed but managed to curb when on the beat. “I normally don’t give a damn about another couple’s problems, but I know you’re a special case, Wilde. You have five minutes to reassure each other; any longer and I’m pulling you two from the case based on being unable to perform your duties because you were emotionally compromised. Got it?”

            “Got it.” Nick growled, unable to help himself. The prospect of being alone with Judy was riling him up.

            Gary nodded and headed for the door. Before exiting, he turned to give the couple a stern look. “Five minutes.”

            Then they were alone.

            Not even a second later, Judy found herself in the arms of her fox, his snout pressed into the fur of her neck. She wrapped her own arms around him as she tried to soothe her mate with comforting sounds, though they were nearly drowned out by his near constant growl.

            Nick, for his part, tried to calm himself down by breathing in her scent. Usually it calmed him down, easing the savage within him nearly instantly. Now, not so much. _‘She is mine. No one else’s.’_ A deep breath as he licked the fur of her neck. _‘Mine to protect.’_ Another inhale as he marked the side of her face as his paws found their way to her waist and tightened.

            The grey doe merely continued to make soothing noises, allowing Nick to mark her as much as he needed. It took a moment, but eventually the tod calmed down enough to the point where the couple was merely holding each other leisurely.

            “I’m sorry.” Nick whispered into her ear. “I trust you, Judy…I know you’d never betray me like that…” A growl slowly entered his voice as he continued to talk. “But just the thought of another mammal trying to…” Words escaped him as he snarled into her shoulder.

            “Shh…” Judy soothed. She then pulled away from Nick enough to look him in the eyes. Savage emeralds met sincere amethyst. “That will _never_ happen. _I_ won’t allow it. _You_ won’t allow it.” She smiled softly. “Okay?”

            Nick stared intensely into her eyes before he leaned in to kiss her soundly on the lips. Parting, the tod gave a weary sigh before returning her smile with one of his own. “Okay.” He then licked her cheek affectionately, causing her to giggle, before letting her go completely. Glancing at his phone, he took a deep breath. “Come on, Carrots. Our time is almost up, and I don’t want Wolfie to take us off the case on account of my jealously. You’d never let me live it down.”

            “You bet I won’t.” Judy teased as the two of them headed to the door of the conference room. Nick glared playfully at her. Giggling, the bunny grabbed his paw and led her fox to the door.

            Nick pulled her to a stop just before she opened the door, stealing another kiss from her. He smirked at her questioning gaze. “Just felt like it.”

            Judy beamed up at her mate, before opening the door and focusing on the matter at paw. They had some work to do.

~o.8.o~

_‘This wasn’t supposed to happen.’_

            Jaxon gritted his teeth in frustration as he watched the fox and “the traitor” go into a bar together. He had watched them all day, hoping for an opportunity to get rid of them once and for all, but never had the chance. Not only did they not work together that day, but they were also surrounded constantly by other officers. He had been instructed to shoot when there weren’t other cops around, as they would have the antidote on paw, and when the two were in a highly-populated area. Now they were entering a bar that was frequented by cops!

            _‘It’s not even worth it at this point.’_ The billy goat thought as he cocked his dart gun back. It was late, and while they’d be alone when they exited, there would not be enough mammals around to cause the chaos Twily was looking for.

            _‘Next time.’_ He thought as he started packing his gear with narrowed eyes, his gaze slightly wild. _‘I’ll get them next time.’_

~o.8.o~

Nick felt himself relax for the first time the entire day as he and Judy entered the _Watering Hole_. As soon as the tod had set foot out of the precinct, he had felt on edge; as if something were waiting to happen, and it had nothing to do with the jealous fit he’d had after their lunch break. It was almost as if someone was watching him, and it had made his fur stand on end. _‘Now it’s not present.’_ He thought with a silent sigh, worry filling him. _‘Was it all in my head?’_

            “I think we’re a bit early.” Judy said as she glanced at her phone, bringing Nick out of his thoughts.

            The tod cast his gaze around the interior, looking for his friend. He took notice of a few of the mammals that had noticed and recognized them, their expressions one of initial shock from being exposed to his presence, before ranging from indifference to hostility, but no sign of his ocelot friend. Plus, there were too many scents around for him to even try to locate Jimmy. “Looks like you’re right, Carrots. Let’s head to the bar and I’ll message him.”

            As they did that, the fox did his best to ignore the whispers he overheard in regards to them. They were still in uniform, reminding their would-be aggressors that they were cops, so no one approached them—yet. It didn’t stop them from running their maws, especially since they didn’t now Nick could hear them.

            “It’s them…”

            “…unnatural…”

            “…very brave, I wonder…”

            “…happy for them.”

            While he kept his mask on as they took their seats, Nick was actually surprised by the positive comments he heard. The majority of the responses they had gotten had been negative, so it was refreshing to hear something different, even if the mammals didn’t know he could hear them.

            “If it isn’t the dynamic duo!” The bar tender and owner, a male lion with a reddish mane by the name of Nigel Clawberi, said, his South African accent very pronounced. He wore a brown button-down with a white undershirt and light washed jeans. He grinned at the couple as he continued. “You two are always in the news for one thing or another, eh? Congratulation, by the way.”

            “Thanks, Nigel.” Judy said with a smile, the hidden tension easing out of her at the lion’s obvious joy and acceptance of them.

            “What can I get for you two?” The lion asked.

            “Two waters for now.” Nick said as he and Judy hopped onto one seat. “We’re waiting for a friend of mine to get here.”

            “Alright, two waters for now.” Nigel nodded and went about getting their orders. “I have to say, I’m not surprised that you two got together. The way your bunny defended you that first day,” the lion gave a loud chuckle, “that’s not something one forgets. Not many prey would defend a predator so vehemently, let alone a fox. No offense, Wilde.”

            “None taken, it’s the truth.” Nick smiled. His smile grew into a smirk as he glanced at his mate, who’s blush was currently burning her ears. “She is pretty unforgettable, isn’t she?”

            “Nick!” Judy hissed as she pulled an ear over her face to hide her blush.

            The fox chuckled.

            “So, any updates?” Nigel asked as he worked. “I know from the news that you two are working the new Nighthowler case, and a lot of folks are worried.”

            “Nothing that we can tell you, Nigel.” Judy answered, her blush and embarrassment easing with the change of topic. “It _is_ an ongoing investigation, after all. Tell them to be extra vigilant for the moment, including prey. While the targets have been preds so far, the serum still effects prey as well. This will also lower the chances of there being another mauling. We’ve only had one so far—we’d like to keep it that way.”

            The red-maned lion nodded seriously, before he set their waters down before them with a smile. “I also heard on the news that you two would be doing an interview for ZNN.”

            Judy groaned and flopped her head onto the bar counter, while Nick chuckled. “Yeah,” the tod answered, “our PR department has been up our chief’s tail about us doing an interview, and for his sanity, we decided to sacrifice our own and picked the most watched station. Because if Bogo breaks, it’s parking duty for everyone, and that’s just cruel.”

            Nigel laughed heartily at the fox’s dry humor. “That’s so noble of you. When’s it going to be?”

            “Hopefully after the case.” Judy sighed as she lifted her head up from the counter. “But knowing them, it might be during the case. The media is _so_ annoying.”

            “Amen to that!” Nick said as he raised his glass. Before more could be said, Nick’s phone went off. Bringing it out, he saw it was a message from Jimmy.

_**Jimmy** : I just pulled up. Where are you guys?_

_**Nick** : At the bar._

_**Jimmy** : On my way!_

            “Well, Jimmy just pulled up, so he’ll be here any second n—”

            “Nick!” A male voice called out from behind the two, cutting the fox off and causing a smile to spread across his face as he turned towards the source.

            “Jimmy! Glad you could make it!” The fox greeted as he hopped off the barstool. The two mammals greeted in usual male fashion, and Judy couldn’t help but smile at the exchange. Sure, her fox had Finnick, but there was just something about seeing him with a mammal that wasn’t from his past that made her feel giddy. He was making friends, and she was so happy for him.

            “It’s good to see you, man!” Jimmy exclaimed, before he felt his ears warm up as he settled on Judy; he admired her so much. “And might I just say, it is such an honor to meet you again, Officer Hopps! Oh, congratulations by the way!”

            Judy giggled and hopped down beside her mate. “Judy is fine, and thanks.” She said as she wrapped her arms around one of Nick’s. They ignored the noises of disgust from around them.

            Jimmy felt a blush forming as he gave the celebrity bunny a sheepish smile. “Judy. Heh.” He then cleared his throat, seeing the amused expression on the fox’s face. “Anyways, drinks!”

            Nick chuckled as he watched his friend jump to his seat, he and his mate following suite. It spoke of how much he trusted the ocelot that Jimmy’s blatant admiration of his mate didn’t trigger his jealousy from earlier in the day.

            “Jimmy.” The ocelot introduced himself as the lion bartender.

            “Nigel. What will it be?” The lion asked as he braced his paws against the bar counter.

            “A rum and coke, please.” Jimmy said as he adjusted his uniform shirt.

            “Scotch on the rock, Nigel.” Nick added.

            “A carrot mojito for me, please.” Judy piped in, gaining a chuckle from Nick. She stuck her tongue out at him.

            “Right up!” Nigel grinned, but then his expression turned serious. “Let me know if anyone gives you two trouble. You’ve done a lot for the predators of this city. I heard there was a rumor about former Mayor Bellewether trying to implement a law that made preds wear collars.”

            Nick cursed under his breath at that, missing the fact that Judy’s only reaction was her ears falling down to her back. Ears pinned back, his eyes narrowed in hatred for the ewe that was the bane of his existence.

            “Mm-hm. If it weren’t for you two, who knows what would have happened.” Nigel said seriously. “Be back in a bit.” With a nod, he went to get their drinks.

            “I can’t believe she would do something like that.” Jimmy murmured as he stared down at his paws.

            “I can’t say I’m surprised.” Nick frowned. “When me and Carrots went up against her, it was clear that her hatred for predators was deeply ingrained into everything she did. Still is.” An ear perked up as he noticed Judy’s subdued reaction. “You don’t seem so surprised, Carrots.” He said in a soft tone.

            Judy tightened her hold on her glass of water, not meeting her mate’s gaze. “It came out while you two were at the Academy…I didn’t want to say anything, because…because…”

            _‘You still blame yourself…’_ Nick thought as his expression softened. Leaning towards her, Nick used a paw to turn her face towards his. “Hey.” He said softly. “You didn’t know any better, and you fixed your mistake.”

            “But still—!”

            Nick silenced her with a quick kiss. When he pulled away, it was no more than a few inches. “You were not the reason behind this. Even without what happened, she would have tried to implement this.” He nuzzled the side of her face and then looked into her eyes. “Stop blaming yourself, okay?”

            Watery violet eyes searched firm emerald eyes, before a tentative smile broke across her face. “Okay, Nick.”

            The tod kissed her on the nose before smirking. “Good.”

            “You two are adorable.” Jimmy’s voice cut in, bringing the two back out of their little bubble. When they turned to him, the ocelot was resting his chin in one of his paws as he stared at the two, a smile on his face. “You guys just seem made for each other.”

            Nick coughed into his paw, embarrassment creeping up his neck and ears. Judy merely beamed at Jimmy, though she was just as embarrassed.

            “I actually asked you to come out here tonight because I wanted to tell you a few things in person, Nick.” Jimmy said as he sat up straight. This gained Nick’s attention and he turned to face his friend, as he was sitting closer to the ocelot.

            “Is this about the announcement this morning?” Nick asked curiously, though with a bit of hidden trepidation.

            Jimmy nodded. “It is. I just wanted to let you know that no matter what other mammals say, I know that you’re a great fox—a great _mammal_. After what happened back at the Academy…I know you’d have my back in a tight situation.” The ocelot gave a frustrated sigh. “What I’m trying to say, is that I still see you as my best friend, and I’m here for you now as I was back at the Academy.” He offered a fist to the fox and a genuine smile. “Got it?”

            Nick bumped his fist against Jimmy’s with a smile, feeling both like a teenager and a warmth that came from knowing he had another mammal in his corner. He never doubted Jimmy, not after what happened at the Academy, but to have that reassurance really meant a lot to him. “Got it.”

            Judy smiled at the who interaction, though she was curious about what happened back at the Academy that seemed to have brought the two together. _‘Now’s not the time.’_ She thought to herself as conversation flowed between the two males, only broken by the arrival of their drinks. _‘I’ll ask when the time is right.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! On FF.net, there will be a collection of all my unfinished stories. Check it out!
> 
> ~Star


	29. Lights, Camera...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I kinda forgot to post the next chapter here lol...sorry! Anyways -clears throat and puts sunglasses on- let the countdown commence...

**00:45:32**

_‘I didn’t think such large open fields would exist within a city like Zootopia.’_ Judy thought in wide-eyed wonder as she took in the sights passing by her from her seat on the train. The district known as the Meadowlands lived up to its name, with rolling, hilly fields for miles to see. There would be a tree here, and a few shrubs there, but the main aspect of the district were the open fields for miles to see. The grey doe also noted that the majority of the residences were prey mammals, ranging from equines, herd mammals such as sheep and goats, and other such mammals. While she did see a few mountain lions and wolves, and other field predators, it was clear they were the minority here.

            Beside her sat Nick, who was enjoying the view of another nature, his eyes discretely taking in the way his bunny looked in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved dark navy blue flannel shirt with an undershirt to fight back the chill in the air. While it wasn’t the sexiest outfit he’d seen her in—nothing will compare to the purple dress from the Big’s event—there was something to say about the country girl charm she had that drew his attention in rather odd, and appealing, ways. He himself was dressed warmly, wearing a pair of jeans instead of his usual slacks, and a long-sleeved green shirt, his developing winter coat doing the rest.

            They had decided to take public transportation that day, and were seated in Judy’s favorite spot: the observation deck on the very top of the train car. It had the added plus of there not being too many mammals there, since it was so small and only tourist gathered there, too busy admiring the sights to notice a fox getting too friendly with a bunny. Plus, it was a lot quicker to get to Savannah Central than with their cruiser, something the tod pointed out yesterday to Wolford when he informed the wolf of their plans.

            _“Look, Carrots and I will take our files home with us tonight and do our part.”_ The tod had said in a charming tone. _“It’s the same paperwork we would have been stuck with tomorrow morning, so it’s not like we’re skirting our duties. Then, we’ll take the train back and be here by one-thirty the latest. I know it’s unconventional, but we’d really be coming in on our days off to work, and I can’t reschedule this. Besides, Bogo gave us the go-ahead.”_

            It was the last part that had finally gotten Gary to agree, because the tod had a point. They were coming in on their days off to work, and who was he to argue with the chief’s decision?

            _‘I hope all goes well.’_ Nick thought nervously, his mask betraying none of the nervousness he felt as he gazed out the window, indifferent to the view. He’d seen it many times before. Emerald eyes flicked down to Judy to distract himself, a smirk making its way across his muzzle. _‘This one I’ll never get tired of…’_

            Sensing his eyes on her, Judy’s ear twitched in her fox’s direction, giving him a side glance and a smile. “Nervous?”

            Nick scoffed playfully. “You wound me, Carrots. Moi? Nervous? I’ve never heard of such a thing!”

            The doe giggled at his exaggeration, her eyes softening. “Pretty nervous then, huh?”

            “I want to jump out of my fur and hide under a rock.” Nick admitted with a straight face as he looked dead into Judy’s eyes. It caused the bunny to laugh, and the fox to smirk, easing his nerves just a tad.

            “It’ll be fine.” Judy said as she reached out a paw, taking one of his in hers. “You’ll see.”

            Nick reached with his other paw to gently grab the back of her head as he kissed her softly on the forehead. He ignored the disgusted snort the grizzly bear a few seats down thought he couldn’t hear as he smiled genuinely at his mate. “Thanks, Fluff.”

~o.8.o~

**01:54:59**

Skye hummed softly to herself as she munched on a cherry tart, curtesy of her partner. At the moment, she was monitoring the system as it continued to run the fur sample the ZPD had provided. By her estimates, they should have the results, and their suspect, in the next fifteen minutes or so. Maybe earlier.

            _‘Either way, today this “Twily” is going down.’_ The vixen thought seriously as she went over the notes for the case once more. It was truly frustrating, if she were being honest, that this doe remained untraceable save for her scent—which she and the rest of the nasally gifted agents had become well acquainted with. It niggled at the back of her head, poking at something familiar. _‘I know I’ve smelled it before, but where…?’_

            Her ears glanced to the side as she picked up the sound of someone stopping outside the door of the room she was currently in. Skye had closed it earlier because she had wanted to have some alone-time with the equipment and her notes, the silence helping her process things better. She knew of only one mammal who would be compelled by his love of electronics to brave interrupting her, and it made her smile.

            “Come on in, Murphy.” She called without taking her eyes off of the four screens in front of her. Vulpine ears caught the sound of the door opening and closing, the muted noise of small paws pattering across the laminated tile. It was when the scent of the meerkat was right next to her did the vixen glance at her subordinate.

            “Hey, Frost.” Tim Murphy greeted with a small smile as he took a seat beside her. “Anything yet?”

            Skye shook her head. “No, nothing.” The frustration was evident in her tone.

            Tim frowned before turning to one of the four monitors, logging in himself. “Have we tried all avenues?”

            “Yes. Especially psychiatric records because of her psychotic and sociopathic tendencies.” The vixen sighed. “It shouldn’t be too much longer, but it’s frustrating that this mammal has been able to elude the ZPD for this long. Then again, they didn’t catch the real culprit of the Nighthowler case for four months…”

            Tim grimaced at that. “Yeah, it wasn’t really our best moment, either. At least it was solved in the end.”

            “Yes, at least there was that.” Skye smiled at the meerkat. For the next few minutes or so, the two mammals worked in silence, monitoring and reviewing facts. A sudden beeping had both mammals turning their heads to one of the center screens as the results were finally in; their reactions varied.

            Tim let out a triumphant “Yes!” with a fist pump at his side. Turning to face Skye, he was caught off-guard by her expression. Blue eyes were wide with shock, beige fur puffing out as the vixen stared at the photo of a brown rabbit doe on the screen.

            “Frost?”

            Skye took in a sharp breath before she scrambled for her phone, startling Tim. “I can’t believe this!” She hissed, ears pinned to skull as she called her partner, grateful that she had him on speed dial.

            “What? What’s going on?” Tim asked in shock.

            “She was _right in front of us_ and we let her get away!” The vixen vented, furious with herself. She ignored the fact that neither she, nor Jack, had known what Twily had looked like; it was still her fault.

            _“Savage.”_ Came the familiar bland tone of her partner.

            “Jack, we got a match on the sample!” Skye talked as she placed the call on speaker, her paws flying over the keyboard. “It’s the doe from that café we went to yesterday, _Tasty Belles,_ I think. Twily’s real name is Erica Skippson.” She heard her partner curse over the phone, as well as Murphy getting over his shock as his paws tapped away on his keyboard. “Where are you now?”

            _“I’m with Officer Fieldson at precinct ten in the Outback Lands.”_ Jack informed, and Skye resisted the urge to curse.

            “I’ll send her place of work, as well as her home address to the cellphones of the agents on the Field Team.” Skye said.

_“What about the accomplice?”_

            “Nothing matching his description yet.” The disappointment was clear in her voice.

            “Uh, guys?” Tim cut in, his eyes glued to his screen.

            _“What is it, Murphy?”_ Jack’s voice asked.

            “Erica Skippson was admitted to a psychiatric institution by the name of _Dale’s Psychiatric Institute_ when she was twelve, after her foster family reported unusual behavior.” Tim informed them.

_“What kind?”_

            Skye answered this time as she leaned over to read what was on Tim’s screen. “It doesn’t say much, aside from the little detail that she was readmitted the following year when she transferred to another foster family, the process repeating itself until she was out of the system five years ago.”

_“And off whatever meds they had her on.”_

            “More than likely.” Skye agreed grimly. “Though she had made a few sporadic visits throughout the years to a Dr. Renee Hefler.”

            _“Send the address for the psych ward, and the doctor that’s seeing her, too. If we can’t locate her at either her home or place of work, we’ll pay them a visit. I hope it doesn’t come to that. Inform the officers as well.”_

            “What about Wilde and Hopps?” Skye hedged as she sent the requested information to the agents.

_“Contact Wolford. It’s his call, but I think they should be informed of what we’ve found so far. I’ll let Bogo know so he can get started on that warrant.”_

            “Agreed.” Skye hesitated a moment, ears pinned back as she voiced her realization. “Jack…the blueberry tarts…”

            _“I know.”_ The anger was clear to hear in the buck’s voice. _“Call Wolford.”_

            “Okay.” She said, and then in typical Jack fashion, the line went dead. Used to her partner’s antics, the vixen didn’t even feel a flare of irritation as she quickly dialed Wolford’s number, her fingers tapping impatiently against the counter as it rang. Fortunately, the wolf picked up on the third ring.

_“Wolford speaking.”_

            “Wolford, we’ve got a match.” She said as she gestured for Murphy to go inform Sasha. Skye continued as the meerkat raced out of the room. “Her real name is Erica Skippson, and I’m sending the address of her job and home address to you and the agents. Nothing yet on the billy goat. Do you want me to send it to Wilde and Hopps?”

            The wolf didn’t even think about it. _“Yes. Let them know that we’ll take care of it for now, but to be on stand-by, just in case. However, wait until we have that warrant.”_

            “Got it. And Jack’s already started on that.”

_“Thanks. I’ll be sending a message as soon as we get it, and after I speak with Rhinowitz about who we want to go where. Notify the agents to be ready.”_

            “We’ll be waiting and ready.” With that, the call was ended. Typing for a few moments longer, the vixen then let out a slow breath, her paws tingling in anticipation. At the moment, it wasn’t needed, but she figured she might as well set things up in case she needed to hack into the database of _Dale’s Psychiatric Institute_. _‘Just in case…’_

~o.8.o~

**00:34:02**

The sudden alert sound from both of their phones as they got off the train had Nick and Judy glancing curiously and apprehensively at one another. Taking out their phones, they saw that it was a message from Agent Frost.

 _**Skye Frost** : Suspect has been identified as Erica Skippson. Features include brown fur with distinct white spots at the tip of her ears. Suspect is twenty-four-years-old and of average height and build for a rabbit doe, and has a mental history. Place of work is _Tasty Belles _in Downtown: 2313 Agave LN. Place of residence is in the unfinished Burrows district at the border of Downtown and Savannah Central: 444 Veggie RD APT F4. Mental institution is_ Dale’s Psychiatric Institute _: 657 43 rd ST. Doctor is Renee Hefler: 2337 45th AVE. Nothing yet on the suspected accomplice. As of now, the rest of the team is handling everything, but Wolford advises for you to be on stand-by._

            “ _Tasty Belles_ …” Judy said in shock. She glanced from her phone to Nick, eyes wide. “We almost went there that one morning…If it weren’t for that robbery, who knows what could have happened.”

            “Don’t think about “what if’s”, Carrots. It’s not healthy.” Nick admonished gently as he pocketed his phone. However, his shock was evident by the slit nature of his eyes. “Let’s just hurry up and meet up with Brody. With this new development, we might need to head out earlier than expected.” It was a good thing they always carried their equipment, even when off duty.

            Judy nodded in agreement, putting her phone away before reaching out for his paw. He was right; “what if’s” wouldn’t do anything but make her worry unnecessarily about something that didn’t happen. It was still a scary thought.

            She was torn, however. The grey doe wanted to be the one to put this psycho that had some sort of vendetta against her and Nick—who had dared to hurt her mate!—but she knew this, right here and right now, was of more importance to her fox. What her fox needed.

            “Where are we meeting Brody and the kits again?” Judy asked to distract the both of them.

            “ _Grazing Fields_.” Nick replied as he led them out of the train station. They got a lot of odd looks on the way, a few hostile here and there, but it would seem everyone was too busy with their own business to make their opinions known to the couple. That was just fine with the tod. “It’s about a ten-minute walk form here.”

            As the couple walked to their destination, Judy took in the sights around her with the enthusiasm of a kit. It was even more amazing up close, and the doe felt a deep yearning for home, her ears lowering a bit at the thought.

            “You okay there, Fluff?” Nick asked with concern as he glanced at his mate.

            “Yeah, this place just reminds me of Bunny Burrow.”

            Nick cocked a brow. “How? I’ve only seen one or two bunnies here since our arrival. Isn’t your hometown overflowing with you guys?”

            Judy rolled her eyes at that, but smiled nonetheless. “That’s not what I meant.” She gestured towards the open fields around them. “It’s the openness of it, the lack of tall buildings…the feel of the country. It reminds me of home.”

            The tod pulled them to a stop and stared at his bunny for a good while, making her ears flush slightly at the intensity of his eyes. Judy felt it turn into a full blush when he reached out with his paw to stroke the side of her face where her scars were. “You really miss home, don’t you?”

            Judy nuzzled her face into his paw with a soft sigh before smiling up at Nick. “I do, but I like the city better. It has something the country is lacking.”

            “Oh? And what is that?” Green eyes sparkled mischievously as they resumed their walk. “Could it have something to do with a certain, dashingly handsome fox?”

            “Yes. It would be nothing without Finnick!” Judy giggled, which turned into full blown laughter when Nick growled playfully at her. “I’m kidding, Nick. You know it’s you…” Her eyes softened as she met his gaze. “You make the city home.”

            Nick averted his gaze, the emotions that statement stirred clogging his throat. It was a moment before he could speak again, though he refused to look at Judy. “C…c’mon. Let’s go find my brother.” He said as he increased his pace so he was in front of her.

            Judy merely smiled affectionately at the back of his head with a shake of her own. _‘Silly fox…’_

            A few minutes later, and the couple reached their destination without incident, which was a welcomed change after the past few days. That didn’t mean they hadn’t received dirty looks the whole time, especially when Nick had growled, but no one had approached them. It was during this time that Nick had finally gotten a grip on his emotions, giving Judy an apologetic smile. She merely smiled back, understanding in her eyes.

_‘I don’t deserve her.’_

            “Well, we’re a few minutes early.” Judy said as she glanced at her phone. She looked at Nick curiously at his snort.

            “This is my brother we’re talking about. He’s the most anal mammal I know; and I know—”

            “—Everyone.” Judy finished, gaining an amused glare from her fox. She just smirked. “Your point?”

            “Point is, he’s already here.” The fox explained as he looked around. “Just have to find him.”

            “Nick…” Judy said in a soft tone, her eyes focused on something in the distance. “I think I found them.”

            Feeling like butterflies were having a raid party in his stomach, Nick followed her gaze, and felt his breath get caught in his throat. Quite a bit a ways from them was his brother, his dark red coat easy to make out in the distance. With him were three, beautiful fox kits; a silver vixen kit, and two red tod kits.

~o.8.o~

**00:40:17**

_“Helloooooo, Jaxon!”_

            “Hey, Twily.” Jaxon greeted the bunny, the phone wedge between his neck and shoulder as he began to set up.

_“Is today the day? Is it?”_

            “Sure is.” The billy goat answered as he finished building the dart gun. He then focused on the tripod.

_“I want to watch! Where are you?”_

            The billy goat paused. “I’m in the Meadowlands, near a park called _Grazing Fields_.”

            _“Oh, this is too perfect!”_ The bunny giggled. _“So many prey mammals to witness the death of the traitor! They will soon see why preds are terrible things! And the traitor and fox will be dead!”_

            “There aren’t too many preds for me to dart as well though.” Jaxon pointed out.

            There was silence over the phone for a moment. When Twily spoke again, it sent a shver down his spine. _“I don’t care how you do it—shoot a prey for all I care—you’ll get the fox killed if you want my meds. Got it?”_

            “Yes, Twily.” Came the subdued response.

            _“Great!”_ Twily chirped, her voice returning to its normal cheer. _“Don’t start without me, I’ll let you know when I’m there!”_ The line then went dead.

            Lowering his phone with trembling hooves, the billy goat took a breath to steady himself before he finished setting things up. _‘No more setbacks—I need my fix.’_

~o.8.o~

**00:26:47**

Brody was sitting on a bench, watching his kits play, when he felt a sudden sense of unease shiver down his spine. It was one he had felt before, and knew who it belonged to, even though he didn’t understand why. Turning away from his kits, he found his brother and his…mate…heading their way.

            It was still difficult to think of the grey doe as such, though he _was_ trying.

            Standing up when they were a few feet away, he angled himself so he could keep his kits in his peripherals. With a nervous smile, he offered them his paw. “Nick. Hopps.”

            “You can call me Judy.” The bunny smiled gently at the darker tod. Nick merely nodded in greeting, too nervous to speak.

            “Judy.” Brody managed a nervous smile, his eyes shifting back to Nick, the memory of the last time he had seen his brother all too clear. All he saw was the unreadable expression of his estranged brother.

            Following his gaze, Judy also saw Nick’s expression and frowned. Elbowing her fox in the ribs none too gently, she chastised him when he glared at her. “Stop it. You shouldn’t have to hide in front of family.”

            Brody watched as they stared at each other for a few seconds, neither backing down until Nick gave a soft sigh, his eyes closing. Suddenly, it was like a switch had been flipped, as his shoulders raised with tension, his fur puffing a bit, and his tail began to flick nervously behind the younger tod. Nervous emeralds met curious and concerned sapphires.

            “Sorry.” Nick apologized. “I’m just…nervous.”

            “It’s fine.” Brody said, feeling awkward. He then focused again on Judy. “I owe you an apology. I was a jerk and it was wrong of me to call you what I did.”

            Judy smiled and leaned more into Nick’s side, feeling warmth at Brody’s words. They left a bittersweet taste, however, as they jogged memories of a time she didn’t like to think of too much, though it led to her reunion with Nick. “I know a thing or two about being jerk, so I forgive you. Thank you, Brody.”

            Slightly confused by her response, but happy that he was forgiven nonetheless, Brody smiled down at the doe.

            Nick felt satisfaction well up within as the two made amends. It eased the savage within him, knowing that the wrong towards his mate had been fixed. Before he could add anything, his flicked to behind Brody, and became filled with wonder. “Is that…is that them?”

            Brody turned to gaze at what had Nick’s attention, and his eyes softened, as they always did when he witnessed his kits enjoying themselves. There were three fox kits; a silver fox vixen, and two red fox tods, all dressed in warm clothing. The little vixen was dressed in a pale pink sweater and blue jeans, a matching pink bow attached to one of her ears. One of the red fox tods had a dark red coat and sapphire blue eyes, just like his father, and wore a pair of tan jeans and a black and gray stripped sweater. The third kit had a lighter color coat that matched Nick’s, with blue eyes that were a shade or two darker than Brody’s and framed by a pair of brown-rimmed glasses. He wore a blue sweater with dark blue jeans.

            Currently, the kits were too busy having fun playing a complicated game that was a combination of hot potato, tag, and 1-2-3-Not-It to notice the new arrivals.

            “Viv, Emory, Dev!” Brody called out, his deep voice carrying and gaining his kits’ attention. “Come over here for a sec! There’s some mammals I want you to meet!”

            “That’s the fox I was telling you about!” Nick heard the silver vixen hiss to her brothers. “The one that looks like grandma!” This brought a curious glint to the eyes of the little tods as the trio approached the adults.

            Despite his nerves, Brody was reassured by the lack of fear his daughter had shown the last time she had met Nick as he crouched down to be level with his kits. Wrapping his arms around them, he gave them a quick group hug, causing them to giggle, before looking up at his brother. The wonder and emotion in those emerald eyes further eased his nerves as he introduced his kits to their uncle for the first time.

            Resting a paw on the kit that was the exact copy of himself, he smiled at his son. “This is Deverin; he’s the oldest by a few minutes.” After ruffling Deverin’s head fur, resulting in a squeak of protest from the kit, Brody nuzzled his daughter’s cheek. “This is Vivian; she takes after her grandfather on her mother’s side.” He then hugged the little tod with the glasses. “And this little guy here is Emory, the baby.”

            “Daaad.” Emory protested, obviously embarrassed. “I’m not a baby! I’m seven, just like Viv and Dev.”

            “But you were born last, so you’re the baby!” Deverin teased.

            Vivian didn’t join in on her brother’s bickering, instead choosing to remain focused on Nick. “Who are you?” She asked, regaining the attention of her brothers. She didn’t know why, but she felt safe with this tod that looked like her grandma. Even when she had felt his sadness, she had still felt safe. She was curious.

            Before Nick could answer, Brody beat him to it. “That is your uncle Nick.”

            Nick watched emotionally as his niece walked towards him, her large amber eyes gazing up at him as she latched onto the fabric of his jeans, a smile on her face. “Hi, Uncle Nick! You’re not sad anymore!”

            Surprise and confused, Nick looked towards his brother for an explanation.

            Brody looked away as guilt filled him. “After you had left last time, she told me that you were sad….”

            Nick gave a startled laugh as he kneeled down to Vivian’s level, resting an elbow on a knee. He gave his niece a watery smile. “No, sweetheart, I’m not sad anymore.”

            Concern filled amber eyes. “Why are you crying then?”

            The tod didn’t even notice the damp fur around his eyes until the vixen kit had pointed it out, and merely laughed as he scooped her up in a hug, taking in the scent of lilacs and the scent all kits had. “Because I’m happy!”

            “No fair! I want to hug Uncle Nick, too!” Deverin protested as he launched himself at his sister and uncle.

            “Me too!” Emory followed suite.

            Soon Nick found himself at the bottom of a fox pile. A feminine laugh brought his attention to its source; one amused and teary-eyed grey rabbit doe. And because he was on his back, his view of her was upside down as he laid his head flat on the grass beneath him, but just as beautiful. He wasn’t the only one drawn to the sound.

            “Who’s that?” Emory asked shyly as he tried to hide under Nick’s arm.

            Nick rubbed the kit’s head as he smiled warmly at Judy. “That’s your aunt, Judy.”

            “Is she nice?” Vivian asked just as shyly from her spot on Nick’s chest.

            “She’s the nicest bunny you’d ever meet!” Nick reassured them, eyes on his mate. “Come here, Carrots.”

            Judy approached the skulk of foxes slowly so as not to startle the kits, remembering what Brody had said about them being bullied by prey offspring in school. Lowering herself by Nick’s head, she took a seat on the soft grass as she reached out and started to scratch her mate under his chin. This caused Nick to close his eyes and start to purr, his tail wagging languidly from side-to-side in bliss.

            Apparently, this was the all-clear sign for the kits, for the next second, Judy found herself flat on her back with three fox kits on top of her, giggling as they piled on top of her. And then came their questions.

            “Are you really our aunt?”

            “Does this mean you are married?”

            “They smell like each other, so they must be!”

            “Hey—what’s this?” Deverin had gotten ahold of her wallet, flipping it open to her badge. “She’s a cop!”

            “A cop?!” Emory gasped, eyes wide. “That means she’s _the_ Judy Hopps!”

            “Whoa, whoa!!” Judy laughed as she struggled to sit up. Locking eyes with Nick, she glared at the laughing tod on the ground, though her own laughter took the heat out of it. “A little help, please?”

            Nick chuckled as he got to his feet. “Alright, squirts. Let your aunt up.” He said as he picked them up one after another off of her. He then helped Judy to her feet, using his tail to dust her off.

            “They must be married.” He heard Deverin stage whisper to one of his siblings. “He’s letting her touch his tail!”

            Indeed, he was as felt Judy run her paws through the soft fur of his tail briefly, and couldn’t help but smirk at her embarrassment when he heard the enthusiastic agreement from the other two kits.

            Brody watched this all with relief. So far, everything was going well. In fact, it was going wonderfully. Not only did his kits like their uncle, they also liked their aunt, who was a prey mammal _. ‘It looks like both my father and Jess were right.’_ He thought with a bittersweet taste. After Judy had left to go after Nick that first day, his father had really given it to him after he had sent Vivian back to the car. When he had told his own mate what had happened, she had been just as furious with him.

 _“He’s your_ brother _, Brody.” Jess said in a firm tone, her amber eyes glaring at her shocked mate. The kits were asleep and she was furious. “Your brother who has managed to find his way out of the shit society dumped on him with the help of his mate. I don’t care if she’s a rabbit—I’ve seen how you look at your old family pictures. I hear you say his name when you have nightmares—we share the same bed, remember? Stop living in the past, Brody, and make up with your brother!”_

            After that, it had only taken him a few days to reach out to his brother and set this play date up. Despite his reservation, Brody was glad he had done so. He felt like all the anger and sadness that had built up within him these past eleven years were finally leaving him. He wasn’t healed, as that would take time, but it was a start.

            Catching the eye of his brother, Nick saw the emotions clear in those blue eyes, and knew now was the time to talk. Turning to Judy, he spoke. “Hey, Carrots? Can you…play with them for a bit?” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as his gaze went to the ground. “I would like to speak with my brother for a bit.”

            Judy smiled up at her fox. “Sure, Slick.” Clapping her paws together, she then grabbed the paws of Vivian and Emory, beckoning Deverin to follow them. “Come on, kits! Your father and uncle need to catch up while we play.”

            “You want to play with us?” Emory ask in shock before a smile broke across his face and a giggle left him.

            “Of course!” Judy beamed.

            “Can we play tag?” Deverin asked as he tried to keep up.

            “Or hot potato?” Vivian asked shyly.

            “How about a game I played with my siblings?” Judy suggested. “It didn’t really have name, but we can call it “Capture the Bunny”.…”

            Nick chucked to himself as he came up besides his brother, who was also smiling as he watched the three fox kits try to catch the laughing bunny. “Isn’t she something?” The primal tod asked softly. “Only _she_ would suggest such a game to a bunch of pred offspring.” He shook his head in amusement.

            Brody hesitated before answering. “She’s definitely not what I thought she was. Not what I’d assumed about her…” He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

            Nick cast Brody a look before sighing himself. “I’m sorry, too.” He kept his eyes on the scene before him, coming to a decision that he knew was long overdue. “I didn’t mean to snap like that…I’m still working on control…”

            The darker tod gave his younger brother a curious look. “What do you mean by that?”

            Nick felt nervousness well up in him as he gave his brother a smirk that didn’t reach his eyes, jerking his head towards the park bench near them. “You might want to sit down for this; it’s one hell of a story.”

~o.8.o~

**00:25:33**

Gary Wolford felt the tension in his body increase as he watched Patch and McHorn enter the café Twily—now known as Erica Simpson—was known to work at. Usually, McHorn would be with the support team, but they needed another prey mammal, one that he trusted. He didn’t trust the new agent, and wanted to be there with his officer as they went into potentially hostile territory, but he would put them in even _more_ danger if he tagged along. Yes, the serum effected prey as well, but the suspect was less inclined to hit them with it than himself.

            It was truly amazing how quickly they were able to get a warrant for Erica’s arrest, though it wasn’t surprising. The city was tired of living in fear, and the judge Adonis had spoken to had been a leopard. Sometimes it paid off to appeal to a specific class, especially when it was a situation like this.

            _‘Damnit.’_ He thought as he snarled to himself. He had never felt so useless in his entire life. He was an apex predator! They didn’t sit around twiddling their thumbs; they did things—something, anything! _‘Is this how prey feel?’_ It was an uncomfortable thought. The next few minutes were the most agonizing he had ever experienced. He couldn’t help the sigh of relief he felt when the two prey mammals walked out the café empty-handed, but safe.

            “She wasn’t there?” The wolf asked unnecessarily as he opened the door for the rhino. The llama reluctantly took his seat in the back.

            Dwayne shook his head in the negative. “Her manager said it was her day off. Let’s hope Cache and Sasha find something more at Skippson’s place.”

~o.8.o~

**00:26:00**

The Burrows was an unfinished residential-only project located in the Downtown area opposite of Little Rodentia, on the border of Savannah Central. It was another sub district that was designed for underground mammals to feel more at home, and had been put on pause when the first Nighthowler case had popped up, with the majority of the construction crew being predators fearful of when, or if they would be the next ones to go savage. Then there was the political unrest that resulted with the arrest of two mayors in the span of under four months. Now that things were stable, it was scheduled to restart construction in a few weeks.

            Because of their large size, Sasha and Ferrell were unable to enter the finished portion of the Burrows. Instead, they enlisted the help of precinct three in Little Rodentia. Currently, they were waiting outside of the district with the Assistant Chief, Robert Tale, manning the radio himself. The three of them, including the combined force of half a dozen officers from both precinct one and three, were stationed outside of the Burrows.

            _“No one answered, chief.”_ Came a female voice over the radio.

            “Pick the lock and get in there.” Tale ordered. “And be careful, Swiss.”

 _“Roger that.”_ Silence settled over the three mammals as they waited.

            Meanwhile, within the Burrows at 444 Veggie RD, was the apartment complex simply named Lapin Apartments. At the blocked off reception sat a nervous looking white rabbit buck as he glanced down the stairs, where three units of five mice, rats, and gerbils each had gone down, dressed in SWAT gear. They had asked him where apartment F4 was, and had then informed him to stay where he was for his own safety.

            At either end of the hallway where apartment F4 was located, four rats and four mice in SWAT gear were stationed, keeping an eye out for the suspect and to turn away any resident that got to close. The rest of the force was gathered by the apartment door, creating a sturdy rodent pyramid. When it was done, a silver-grey female mouse skillfully ascended the pyramid.

            SWAT Captain Monty Swiss worked with quick efficiency as she pulled out her lock-picking equipment, bring out the extending devices made specifically for tiny police mammals. With practiced paws and ears, the captain had the locked picked in seconds. Once it was completed, she gracefully descended her subordinates. Making a few paw signals, she communicated for her team to enter with extreme caution and to dart anything that moved.

            One by one, the rodents moved into the dark room, their sensitive noses noticing immediately the smell of rotting flesh. Swiss signaled her team to split off into groups of two and one group of three with her as they ventured deeper into the apartment. It took five minutes for the tiny SWAT team to canvas the apartment and confirm it was empty.

            “Turn the lights on!” Swiss ordered as she made her way to where the scent of rotten flesh was the strongest, pressing the button for her radio. “This is Captain Swiss to Chief Tale, come in.”

_“Tale here. Go ahead, Swiss.”_

            “Chief, there’s no one here.” The grey mouse reported. “The entire apartment is vacant, but the stench of rot is intense. It’s safe for the preds, and we need them” She grunted as she shoved the partially closed closet door open with all her might. As the lights flicked on, a mountain of clothing greeted her as the stench intensified. “There’s no way we’d be able to carry the evidence out ourselves.”

_“Roger that. Anything else?”_

            “We need a tech down here!” A rat called out from his perch on the desk in the living room.

            Making her way to the living room Swiss relayed the information. “We need a computer tech down here. There’s a laptop that was left on, though the screen is locked. Ten bucks says it leads us to the suspect and the accomplice.”

_“I’m not taking my chances on that bet, Swiss. Have your team bring what they can to the surface, and then we’ll send in a few agents as they are the only ones small enough that are relatively close at paw.”_

            “Roger that. Swiss over and out.” She said and then began to organize her team, delegating what items of evidence they could take, and what to leave for the larger mammals on the force. It was going to be a long day.

            Back on the surface, Sasha was on a conference call with Wolford, Savage, Frost, and Bogo.

            “The precinct three SWAT team just reported that the apartment is empty and that there’s a scent of something rotting down there…I think we found Karen Fluffle” Sasha reported. “They also said they needed a tech down there as there’s a laptop.”

            _“I’ll be there in less than five”_ Skye said, her voice a bit distant since she was using the speaker application on her phone. _“I’m already in a cruiser with Chief Bogo, and one of the best hackers back in_ Periton _.”_

            _“Do it.”_ Bogo came in. _“What else?”_

            “They also need some of the smaller agents to go in and bring out evidence.” The rhino cow supplied.

            _“Where are Wilde and Hopps?”_ Jack asked. He knew they had the morning and part of the afternoon off, but their assistance would have been greatly appreciated.

            _“They’re in the Meadowlands; they wouldn’t get there in time.”_ Wolford said, the frustration clear in his tone.

            The rabbit buck sighed over the line. _“I’m headed over there anyways with Officer Fieldson. We’ll be there as soon as we can. I’ll also call McPaw and Clamper to head on over so they can help.”_

            _“Good,”_ Wolford agreed. _“Chief?”_

            _“Send Wilde and Hopps an update and let them know I want them to start wrapping things up. I want them to start heading over here in fifteen minutes the latest!”_ Bogo ordered. _“For now, we’ll work on obtaining any and all evidence from the suspect’s home. Is anyone heading over to that psych ward?”_

            _“I have Luna and Hound heading that way.”_ Jack reported. _“They were field agents before they specialized in forensics.”_

            _“Good.”_ Bogo’s voice was pleased. _“We’ll be there shortly.”_ And the conversation ended.

~o.8.o~

**00:10:01**

Jaxon felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, having put it on silent as soon as he had finished setting up. Not taking his eyes off his target, the white billy goat pulled said piece of technology out into the open and answered the call. “Jaxon here.”

            _“So am I~!”_ Came Twily’s voice over the phone.

            “Where?” He asked, resisting the urge to look around.

            _“Doesn’t matter!”_ Twily chirped. _“Just know that I have_ fantastic _seats to the show! Oh! Don’t tell me when you’re about to shoot, okay? I want it to be a surprise!”_ Insane giggling followed after that before the doe ended the call.

            Jaxon sighed before refocusing on his target. The fox was sitting with another red fox tod that was similar in features—possible a family member. It didn’t matter to him. All that mattered was that he was too far from “the traitor”. He’d wait until the moment was right…

~o.8.o~

**00:05:56**

Skye was doing her best to ignore the stench in the room as she hacked into the Erica’s laptop through her own. As a fox, it was particularly difficult given her developed nasal capabilities, but her training helped her to get past the smell and focus on that task before her. There were a few cables connecting the two devices as she ran her own software against the defenses of the slightly smaller laptop, its size forcing her to use adaptors in order for the plugs to fit the correct outlets. Which, honestly, was the only challenge; everything else was startling easy.

 _‘This laptop has only the basic of antiviral ware, and there is only a little resistance in getting past the security measures on it—which are mediocre at best.’_ She thought in disbelief, not sure if she should be grateful that it was so easy, or insulted that the rabbit doe thought she’d never be caught. _‘Let’s go with grateful.’_ She decided as she got passed the last of the blocks.

            “I’m in.” She announced, gaining the attention of Brooke Clamper who had just walked back into the apartment.

            “In the system? That fast?” The female otter said as she approached the vixen.

            “I don’t think she expected to get caught.” Skye admitted as her paws flew across her keyboard. She hardly noticed Brooke leaning against the back of her chair, looking over her shoulder.

            “Anything?” Brooke asked after a moment of staring at a screen she didn’t understand.

            The artic vixen snorted in irritation. “If you can’t wait, go finish helping Savage with the evidence in the closet.

            Brooke frown in disgust at that. Under the pile of clothes in the closet, they had found a heavy, old fashion, wood and steel chest. It had been heavy, required all four of them to bring it to the surface, and had the sickly-sweet stench of rotting flesh coming from it—no doubt it held the body of the missing ewe. It was not a pleasant activity she wanted to relive.

            “That’s not needed.” Jack said as he walked back into the apartment, Zeke right behind him. “Everything that the SWAT from precinct three couldn’t handle has been taken to the surface.

            Zeke couldn’t help but snicker at the mention of the SWAT team, though kept his thoughts to himself when the others looked at him curiously. While he didn’t doubt they were the best of the best at their precinct, it was still a hilarious sight to see rodents in SWAT gear. He knew without a doubt that Wilde would have shared his thoughts if he had been there.

            “Why is it taking so long?” Brooke whined, getting an irritated ear flick from the vixen. “I thought you said you were in?”

            “I am.” Skye emphasized as she swatted her tail at the annoying otter to make her give her some space, glaring at the now sheepish agent. “I’m just running a program that’s looking for anything related to Nick, Judy, Nighthowlwers, and shooters, so I don’t waste my time.” It shouldn’t be much longer.” An alert made her smile. “See?”

            While she had talked, Jack and Zeke had made their way to stand behind Skye, so all were able to see the information that was brought up on the screen. As they scanned through it, the atmosphere grew tense.

            “The hell?” Zeke asked in rage, highly insulted by the anti-pred propaganda he was reading.

            “No…” Skye muttered as she read another document, one that was created less than an hour ago. Moving frantically, she wasn’t the only one who reached for her phone. “This is bad, we have to notify Wilde and Hopps!”

~o.8.o~

**00:03:34**

Brody stared straight ahead, his eyes unseeing as his mind processed all of what his brother had just told him. It was like something out of those science fiction novels he used to read as a kit, he almost couldn’t believe it…but there was no doubting the sincerity in those emerald eyes, or the presence he now had. He only had one word that could some up what he was feeling at that moment.

            “Wow.”

            Nick barked a humorless laugh at his brother’s intelligent response. “That’s exactly how I felt when I first realized I was still, well, at the time I thought I was a savage. I know differently now.”

            “Does Dad know?”

            Nick shook his head as he turned his gaze towards where his mate was still playing with his niece and nephews. She was so full of energy. “No. I…I don’t know how to tell him…I’ve already disappointed him before…I don’t think I could handle it if I did it again…”

            “You won’t.” Brody said, glancing at his brother from his peripheral before focusing back on his kits. “There’s nothing to be disappointed about.”

            Nick felt warmth spread throughout his chest at the honesty in his brother’s voice, and smirked softly. The brothers shared a comfortable silence before the oldest broke it.

            “Can you show me?” Brody asked curiously, a bit of hesitance in his voice that caused the other tod to turn his way. He explained further when Nick merely raised a brow at him. “Your eyes. The way they change. I’ve seen it before, but…”

            Nick didn’t say anything, nor did he turn away from his brother. He merely kept eye contact as he loosened his control a bit, just so his pupils contracted into thin slits without the threaten aura around him increasing.

            Brody couldn’t help the shudder that went down his spine at the display. There was just something so unnerving about those savage eyes that still held intelligence behind them. He glared playful at his brother when he chuckled at his reaction.

            “Yeah, I reacted the same way when I first saw it. It happens when I experience intense emotions, but as you can see, I can control it now.” Nick said as he stood up, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he did with a sigh. “We need to get going.”

            “Work?” Brody hedged as he, too, stood up.

            Nick nodded regretfully. “The message I got a few minutes ago was an update and a request for us to head back in fifteen minutes. I rather get there early, just in case.”

            “I’m glad you could make it.” Brody said as he offered a paw to Nick. He then pulled the younger tod into a hug when he took it. “I love you, Nick…I haven’t showed it in recent years, but I do.”

            “I love you, too…I missed you, Brody.” Nick said as he returned the hug. It was a moment before the brothers parted.

            “I’m glad you told me.” Brody said as he placed a paw on Nick’s shoulder. “You should tell Dad soon, too.”

            There was a genuine, if nervous, smile on Nick’s face as he spoke. “I will.”

            He left his brother by the bench as he approached the four mammals playing quite a bit of ways from them. They were playing “Duck-Duck-Goose”, with Judy being the “Goose” at the moment as she chased Vivian around their little circle. Nick watched as she let the little vixen get her seat.

            “Aw man!” Judy groaned dramatically. “You beat me!” The kits giggled as her exaggeration. Movement in the corner of her eye made her notice Nick’s approach, and she turned to face him. “Time to go?”

            Nick smiled. “Time to go. Don’t want to keep Buffalo-Butt waiting.”

            “Who “Buffalo-Butt?” Deverin asked curiously, which earned Nick a glare from Judy.

            Before the now-sheepish tod could try to explain himself to the curious kit, he felt his fur stand on end as the sound of something flying through the air at high speeds registered with him a second too late. Something small collide and burst against the side of his neck, causing him to raise a paw to the area in reflex. Dread filled him as the familiar burning spread out from the area, and he pulled back his paw and looked down at it with wide eyes, confirming what he already knew.

            A gasp caused his eyes to snap up, and savage emeralds met shocked amethyst.

            “Argh!” A nearby brown wolf groaned, startling the couple, clutching his neck as well before he started to shake uncontrollably as growls left his maw, teeth bared. Multiple sounds of distress from the predators in the immediate area, as well as a few prey mammals, continued to arise. All the commotion and danger made Nick’s protective instincts soar, causing him to gather Judy in his arms and step closer to the now-frightened kits. A growl left his maw as he bared his teeth as he tried to focus on multiple threats at once.

            One sight caused him to freeze instantly. Still by the bench, Brody was staring at them in horror and fear, getting ready to join them. However, he was completely oblivious to the savage mountain lion in a crouch behind him. Nick found his vocal cord at the same time the feline pounced.

**00:00:01**

            “ _BRODY!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was confused, the time stamps were signifying a countdown, obviously, and letting you know that multiple things were happening at the same time. I thought it was a pretty cool idea, and I hope you guys think the same!


	30. ...ACTION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! Another chapter!
> 
> WARNING: Violence, gore, and Twily.

 “ _BRODY!_ ”

            The sound of Nick’s voice spurred Brody’s body into action, instinct causing the tod to dive for the ground. However, he wasn’t quick enough as he felt a crushing weight crash on top of him, the feeling of many large knives digging into his back caused him to scream out in pain. He burned, he hurt, he couldn’t _breathe_!

            “No!” Nick shouted, his eyes wide as he watched the mountain lion sink its claws into Brody’s back, his brother’s scream resounding in his ears.

            “Papa!” Vivian screamed, tears in her eyes as she tried to run towards her father. The tod acted quickly as he released Judy from his arms, only to wrap them securely around the little vixen.

            “Nick, go to him!” Judy urged as she took Vivian from the primal tod. “I’ll protect them, go!”

            The pair locked eyes, unspoken words flowing between them as time seemed to stop, before Nick left, leaving them. Trusting her to keep all four of them safe. She wouldn’t disappoint. Kneeling down, Judy released Vivian as she pulled out her _SI Tranquilizer XS Edition_ , scanning the area around them. _‘Three…five…six savage preds and prey, at least. I only have four shots...’_ She thought with dread, instinctive fear rising within her as her nose began to twitch furiously. It was only because of her rigorous police training that she was able to push it to the side and focus.

            All around them, it was absolute chaos as screams and shouts of terror sounded as the park goers realized what was happening. Some were able to get to safety before it was too late, others, not so much… Parents turned on their children, mates against each other, and strangers against strangers; no one was friend, only foe as their savagery took over.

            A whimper brought her attention to the kits; Vivian was in the middle of the two boys as they huddled close together. She noticed that they were all crying, but their instincts were keeping them quiet.

            Keeping an ear out for approaching danger, the doe reached out a paw to rest it on Emory’s head, gaining their attention. She forced a smile to her face. “Hey, shh. I’m here.” She soothed. “I’ll protect you, no matter what.” _‘I need to get them somewhere safe. We’re too in the open here.’_

            “W-what about Daddy?” Deverin sniffed.

            “Your uncle will take care of him.” Judy said resolutely as she brought out her phone, dialing 911 before bringing it to her ear.

            A female voice picked up. _“911, what—”_

            “This is Officer Judy Hopps. There has been a Nighthowler shooting in _Grazing Fields_ _Park_ in the Meadowlands district with at least seven confirmed shootings and one mauling victim. Requesting back up and EMT’s.”

_“Reinforcements are on their way. What’s your status, officer?”_

            “I am currently solo, protecting three fox kits.” Judy said as she glanced around, looking for any type of shelter. “My partner, Officer Nick Wilde, has been hit with the serum, but is still rational.” She glanced back to where Nick and Brody were as the fox bared his teeth at the mountain lion, having gotten it off of Brody. Worry flared within her before she shoved it to the side. “He is protecting his brother who was downed by a savage mountain lion.”

_“R-roger that.”_

            “Hopps out.” Judy said and hung up. Just in time, too, for a sound caused her to drop the phone and grip her gun with both paws as she whirled around and shot a dart at a savage bob cat that had noticed them. The feline yowled in protest, and started towards them before the fast acting tranq kicked in and the cat fell to the side. Picking the phone back up, the doe shoved the piece of technology back into her pocket before she scanned the area around her.

            _‘Come on, come on…there!’_ Several yards away from them was a large car, very wide in nature. While no large mammal could easily fit beneath it, it was more than enough protection for Judy and the kits.

            “Okay, kits, you see that car?” Judy asked as she pointed, receiving nods from them. “On my count of three, we’re gonna make a run for it, okay?”

            “I’m scared…!” Emory whimpered as he curled in on himself. “I-I want my Daddy…!” He went to look where his father laid, but Judy’s gentle paw on his face kept him from looking.

            “Hey.” She said softly. However, before she could say anything else, a loud roar and pained whinnies caused her to snap her head to the side, eyes wide in shock.

~o.8o~

“Chief Bogo!” Skye shouted as she, and the three other agents ran out of Lapin Apartments and towards the cape buffalo and the rest of their comrades. “We have to get to Hopps and Wilde now!”

            “What?” The chief asked in shock.

            “On the computer.” The vixen said as all four of them came to a stop before the large chief, only slightly out of breath. “The accomplice told Erica that he was going to shoot them today! He’s been tracking them!”

            “Damnit!” Adonis snarled. Opening his mouth to shout orders, he was cut off by the sudden ringing of his phone. Whipping it out quickly, his tone was rough as he barked into the device. “What?!”

            _“Adonis.”_ Came Josephine Mane’s voice. _“We just got a 911 call from Officer Hopps requesting backup and EMT’s for multiple Nighthowler shootings at_ Grazing Fields Park _. She reported that both predators_ and _prey have been hit with the serum.”_

            Adonis cursed. “We’re too late. Thank you, Mane. I’m on my way. What of Wilde’s status?”

_“He’s been hit.”_

            Another curse came from the cape buffalo before he spoke again. “Block off the area. I don’t want that shooter escaping.”

_“Understood.”_

            Adonis ended the call before he was moving, shouting out orders as he went. “Snarlov, Francine, Wolfbane! Assist precinct six with blocking _Grazing Fields Park_ off. There’s been a Nighthowler shooting and Wilde and Hopps are involved; Wilde has already been hit along with multiple preds _and_ prey! I want everyone working on this case to get their tails over there this instant. Zigs, Swinton, Ringtail, Grizzoli, Howler! Secure this place and keep an eye out for Skippson—be sure to keep the antidote at paw! Everyone else,” he paused as he looked towards his officers. “Prepare for the worst; we don’t know if there’ll be more shootings.”

            Multiple “Yes, chief!’s” and “Yes, sir!’s” went off as everyone mobilized. Jumping into his cruiser, Adonis barely waited for the arctic vixen to close the door behind her before he took off, sirens flaring to life. _‘Please, don’t let us be too late.’_

~o.8.o~

As soon as Nick had seen the determination in Judy’s eyes, the tod was off. While his instincts had been screaming at him for leaving her unprotected, he knew that she could get herself and the kits to safety until he got back to them. It also helped that the protective rage within him was demanding the blood of the mammal that had hurt what was his, and this time, he didn’t plan on leaving it unanswered.

            The tod made it to his brother in seconds, and launched himself at the mountain lion without a second thought. The feline noticed the primal tod, and yowled a warning—unnerved by the feeling coming off of the fox, but unwilling to leave his fresh kill—right before Nick had jumped. Enraged, the mountain lion swiped a paw at the fox, claws bared. Seeing this, Nick tried to move out of the way, but it was futile in mid-air. However, the savage mountain lion only managed to rip through the thin membrane of Nick’s right ear, leaving three tears in the fox’s ear.

            Snarling in pain, the fox used it to help him focus as he landed on the feline, pushing the larger predator off of his brother with his momentum and enhanced strength. With savage glee, Nick bit down into the feline’s shoulder, his needle-point teeth easily bypassing fur and piercing flesh as blood flowed into his mouth, causing the mountain lion to roar in pain. The metallic taste excited a dark part of him, and a red fog settled over his mind as he jerked his head to the side, intent on tearing flesh.

            Annoyed and in pain, the mountain lion swiped viciously at its shoulder, knocking Nick off of it and tossing the tod towards his brother. The primal fox landed with a sharp yelp of pain as he landed, but shook it off as he quickly got on all fours, shrieking at the mountain lion in challenge.

            “M-my kits…” A whimper came from behind him, surprising the tod as he jumped to the side to see what was behind him while keeping the mountain lion in his line of sight. The sight of Brody looking at him in a pained daze snapped Nick out of his bloodlust.

            “Brody!” Nick went to approach his fallen brother, but was forced to snarl and snap his jaws threateningly at the feline as it made a moved towards them. It was hard, enormously so, to ignore his instincts to hunt—especially with the taste of blood so fresh on his tongue. However, the primal fox took every ounce of control he had learned and forced himself into a standing position as he reached for his tranq gun. _‘I need to end this and get Brody and the kits somewhere safe.’_

            Bringing out his tranq gun, Nick used both paws to aim and swiftly shot the mountain lion in the shoulder, the one that wasn’t mauled by him. Angered, the mountain lion pounced at them, and Nick launched himself at the lion’s side once more, attempting to divert the cat’s trajectory away from where his brother laid, dropping his gun in the process. It worked, but it allowed the large feline to bite down viciously into the tod’s left arm, eliciting a pained shriek from Nick as they both hit the ground, the tod on the pressed into the grass. Nick clawed furiously at the savage mountain lion’s face in an effort to free his arm as the tranq worked its way through the cat’s system. Finally, the feline’s jaws went slack as the dart took effect, and Nick freed his arm and pushed the cat to the side as it fell into a deep sleep.

            Panting from his spot on the ground, a whine left him as the pain from his ear and arm slowly made its presence known. Lifting a paw to his ear, he gingerly pressed his paw pads against the wound, and bit his lip hard to keep from crying out. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, the tod brought up his left arm to take a look at it, and nearly cried out at the sight of it. The sleeve was gone from the shoulder down, revealing torn flesh and blood matting the fur around the puncture wounds, and the tod swore he saw _bone_ peeking out at him from the holes; it felt like it was at least fractured, too. The pain was starting to become too much for him, and all he wanted to do was give up. _‘I can’t. Not yet. Brody needs me.’_ He turned his head towards where his brother laid prone.

            Turning over onto his stomach, Nick pushed himself onto his hands and knees, crying out softly as the action caused his wounded arm to send a throbbing, crippling pain throughout his body. _‘Definitely fractured…’_ Panting heavily, the tod then forced himself onto two of his feet. Feeling out of breath from the pain, the tod picked up his dropped gun and made his way to his brother. When he reached him, he felt sick even as protective rage surged within him once more.

            The ground around Brody was soaked with his own blood. The older tod’s back was a complete mess, the material of his sweater in shreds, revealing the multiple puncture wounds that were continuously oozing life’s liquid. They were the tod’s only wounds, but for a small mammal such as a fox, they were fatal wounds.

            Nick dropped to his knees by Brody’s head, his paws hovering hesitantly over him, afraid to touch him.

            “…kits…”

            The softly whispered words caused Nick to snap his head up and around, searching for his mate and the kits. He felt a moment’s panic before he located them under a nearby car, Judy’s firearm out and aimed at any mammal that came to close to them. Though they looked relatively unharmed, the sight of the firearm wasn’t a good sign. _‘She must have run out of darts.’_ Quickly calculating the distance between himself and the car, Nick narrowed his eyes in determination as he turned towards his brother.

            “I’m sorry.” He said quickly before he reached down with open jaws, clamping his teeth around the extra skin and fur at the back of Brody’s neck in a firm hold. A weak whimper sounded from his brother, causing Nick to whine in apology, but he remained resolute as he began the arduous task of dragging his brother towards safety.

            He involuntarily released his brother and snarled when he felt something small hit the back of his neck, the pain he was in increasing tenfold as the new dose of Nighthowler pushed his primal mind further to the surface. Enraged emerald eyes snapped up in the direction of the shot, and zeroed in on the top of one of the few tall buildings as something moved.

            From his crouched position, Jaxon felt his heart rate increase as fear and disbelief warred within him for dominance. His terror only increased as he realized he was trapped—as long as there were savage mammals down below, he could not escape, and now somehow, that fox knew he was here. _‘What the hell?!!!’_

            A snarl nearby snapped Nick’s attention back to his surrounds, and he released a vicious warning growl as a she-wolf took interest in his downed brother. She bared her teeth at him, and he returned the gesture in kind as a shriek left him.  The protective rage he felt revitalized him, his whole body vibrating with it as he stood between Brody and the savage predator.

            Threatened by the fox, but attracted to the scent of blood, the she-wolf took the challenge as she lunged towards the two foxes, jaws opened wide. Nick met her halfway, not wanting her to get close to Brody. The two slammed together in a tangle of snarling limbs, and despite their size difference, the tod was paws-down the more vicious of the two as they fell to the ground. Nick used his smaller size to his advantage, clawing and snapping at her underbelly as she struggled to get her larger paws on his smaller frame. He lost the upper paw when she swiped at his bad arm, and the fox nearly howled in pain as his vision blacked out for a few seconds.

            Those precious few seconds cost him dearly as the savage she-wolf clamped her strong jaws on his shoulder and jerked her head from side-to-side as if he were a chew toy. Nick shrieked in pain before desperation made him reach his paws out, claws extended, towards her sensitive ears. With vicious satisfaction, the tod racked his claws down and through the thin membranes, causing the wolf to release him as she howled in pain. He fell in a crumpled heap, whines escaping with every panted exhale as he struggled to sit up. Somehow, he was able to find the strength to grip his gun with both paws and aim at the furious she-wolf. The dart went flying just as she turned savage eyes towards him, and she was out before taking her third step towards them.

            With a pained growl, Nick forced himself onto four legs and limped towards where he had left Brody. He once again clamped his jaws firmly around his brother’s scruff, and started to drag the older tod towards Judy and the kits. As he slowly made progress, his instincts nearly drowned everything out as the demanded he do anything to survive. To protect.

~o.8.o~

“NO!” Twily raged, throwing the food she had brought with her across the dashboard. “No, no, no, no, NO!” Currently, she was in a rabbit-sized white car. It had taken her roughly thirty minutes to get here, and she would not be denied! Her fisted paws continued to bang on the steering wheel, curses flying from her.

            Underneath that rage, however, was fear.

            _‘He’s immune! He’s a monster! Must—ahh!’_ She screamed mentally, a searing pain lancing through her head as she gripped it with both paws. After a moment, a hysterical giggle came from the bunny. “Erica wants to come out?” Another, much louder laugh escaped the doe before she pressed her face towards the window of her car, one paw pulling the skin and fur beneath one of her eyes downwards. The effect made the inner pink flesh of the eyelid be exposed, adding to her manic look as she spoke.

            “See, Erica! See what I have done! What you were too weak to do! See! See me!” She then screamed fiercely at the sight of the fox darting the mountain lion. “I am necessary! The strong one! You may be the first, but you are weak!” She cried out again, her vision blurring and blacking out.

            _‘Stop…’_ Another, weaker voice sounded in her mind.

 _‘Weak little Erica, always needing_ me _to protect her!_ PATHETIC! _’_

            “STOP IT!” Came the pained cry from Erica’s lips, her claws digging into the skin of her temples before her eyes flew open, frantic gasps escaping her as she looked wildly around. A broken sob left her mouth and she realized what was happening and what she had done. “I-I’m…I have to go…!” She sobbed as she put the car into drive, reversing out of the parking spot, before speeding off.

            No one paid attention to the speeding white car. All were concerned with the savage mammals around them.

~o.8.o~

_‘Somehow, we made it.’_

            Judy’s heart was pounding with adrenaline, causing her paws to shake slightly with each pulse as she kept all her senses hyper focused on her surroundings, her nose twitching furiously. She had used all of her darts; one on a female mountain lion attacking a savage stallion—they had been the source of the noises that had startled her earlier—only to have to use one on that same stallion as it charged at them, and a female grizzly bear that had been about to maul her two cubs. Fortunately, she had been able to get herself and the kits to relative safety, as all the savage mammals were too large to reach under the car they were hiding under currently. However, if one of them were determined enough…that’s why she had her gun out. She hadn’t had to use it yet, and she hoped it remained that way.

            The sound of snarling made her swing around to the other side of the car, the kits whimpering as the face of a savage wolf showed itself. Right before she pulled the trigger, another snarl distracted the wolf, and more snarls ensued as a fight broke out between the savage wolf and the mystery mammal, whom the doe didn’t doubt for a second was a savage as well. A distinctly wolfish whine sounded, before the large canine fell to the side. From her point of view, Judy could see a dart sticking out of the wolf’s neck, and felt relief surge through her. “Nick!”

            She heard a dragging sound, and then her fox came into view, but it was not a sight she expected. Nick was down on all fours, his clothing in tatters with splatters of crimson on the lower half. The upper half of his body was in worse condition, his shirt in ribbons. A trail of blood matted the fur from his right ear down towards his neck, pooling slightly before it dripped onto the ground. He had fresh wound from his scuffle with the wolf along his torso, staining the white fur of his underbelly a deep crimson. His maw was also bloodied, and made for a gruesome sight as they were holding firmly onto the scruff of Brody’s neck as the primal tod dragged his now unconscious brother towards them. Like he was bringing in his kill. As he moved, Judy could make out the faint whines coming from her fox, and she briefly caught sight of his left arm and felt sick.

            “Papa!” Vivian shouted and scampered towards Nick as he finally made it under the car, releasing the other told when he was a few feet from the opening. Before the little vixen could touch Brody, Nick wrapped his good arm around her waist, stopping her.

            “Don’t.” He growled softly, nuzzling the vixen as she continued to struggle at his side, doing his best to not get his blood on her. It was an impossible task. “Hurt.”

            “N-Nick…” Judy said with wide eyes as she approached her mate, bringing the other two kits with her. Her eyes widened even further when she saw the horrid mess that was his left shoulder. “You’re hurt, too!”

            Savage eyes met shocked amethyst before the primal tod rolled them. “Obvious.”

            Judy frowned slightly at that, taking in his trembling frame as she came right up to him, taking the now crying vixen into her arms. “What’s wrong?”

            It was not an obvious question, despite the words. Nick knew this, even in this state he was in. “Shot…twice. Hard…talk…” He grunted out as he started to pull what was left of his sweater off. A sharp yelp came when the fabric brushed against the ragged wound on his left shoulder and arm. Taking a shuddering breath, he then pressed the fabric against Brody’s back, causing the downed tod to whimper before he was silent again.

            Judy felt relief shudder through her at Brody’s distress, as it meant he was alive, but it distressed the kits.

            “I-I want my Papa!” Vivian cried, and yelped when a growl sounded nearby them.

            Nick gestured for Judy to take over, reaching for his tranq gun as bared his teeth silently at the approaching threat. His nose told him it was a savage badger, and he felt his body tense as he prepared to protect what was his.

            The distant sounds of sirens made all their ears perk, distracting the badger. In that moment, Nick pulled the trigger, darting the badger. It let loose a startle yelp as it jumped away, disorientated by the sirens that were getting louder, before the dart took effect and it lazily lowered itself to the ground.

            With the nearest threat now neutralized, Nick dropped his gun—it being now useless with the ammunition used up—and slinked further under the car and towards the kits. He wrapped an arm each around Deverin and Vivian, and his tail around Emory. He knew the sirens meant that help was on the way, but he did not feel safe at all, his protective instincts on high alert.

            The kits didn’t seem bothered by the blood on their uncle, or it getting on them as they huddled closer to him. All they knew was that he had brought their father to safety, and would protect them no matter what.

            “Is Daddy going to be okay?” Deverin asked with a sniffle, his tiny frame trembling from shock.

            Nick didn’t answer the kit. Instead, he leaned down to nuzzle the top of Deverin’s head as a purr rumbled in his chest. He did this both to comfort the kits, and to distract himself from the burning pain his body was in.

            Judy watched as Nick’s eyes fell closed, and concern flared within her even as she kept pressure on Brody’s back. Critical eyes roamed over his injuries as flashing red and blue lights came into sight, even from her line of sight. _‘He’s lost a lot of blood. They both have…they need immediate medical attention.’_

            Beyond their location, the four remaining savage mammals became startled and enraged by the arrival of the cops. As the cars came to a stop, a savage mare reared up on her hind legs before stomping her hooves onto the hood of the cruiser. An officer from another car, a black stallion, opened his door and froze with his gun in his hoof, the oppressive atmosphere in the area filling him with momentary fear before his training kicked in, aiming his tranq gun that had the special antidote dart in it, and shot the mare in the neck before she could do more damage.

            Two savage wolves had decided to work together against one of the cruisers, pack instinct kicking through the savagery, and were circling it. The cops inside were saved by their comrades with the antidote dart, the two wolves charging said officers before collapsing into unconsciousness.

            The last one, a savage ram, was taken out by Josephine Mane herself as she got out of her cruiser, a disturbed expression on her face. She had seen the videos of the savage predators from the first case. While that had been disturbing, to see a prey mammal in such a state, was even more so. _‘Hopps really was telling the truth when she said that the serum affects prey, too.’_ She then focused her attention to the tension in the air that was familiar, but its intensity was staggering. _‘This is definitely Wilde; it matches what was in his confidential file Adonis gave us.’_ She shivered involuntary as her instincts screamed at her to run, to hide from the dangerous predator nearby that would surely kill her. _‘This…we’re lucky he’s on our side.’_

            Snapping out of her musings, the Assistant Chief of precinct six began giving orders. “Check to see if there are any wounded and stabilize them; the EMT’s should be here any second now. If there are any savages left, dart them with the antidote. I want this area blocked off in a three-mile radius; we’re not letting the shooter escape!”

            With the arrival of so many strangers, Nick’s eyes snapped open, a snarl on his lips. Forcing his protesting muscles to move, the tod brought the kits closer to where Judy and Brody were, so he’d be able to better protect them if necessary.

            “Hopps! Wilde!” A stern female voice responded, gaining their attention.

            “We’re under here!” Judy shouted back, keeping one paw on Brody’s back, the other on Nick’s good arm to keep him calm.

            A nearby brown bear officer turned towards the sound, and crouched down low to look around. He spotted them instantly, and blanched under his fur at the savage green eyes glaring back at him. With a startled yelp, he fell on his behind, gaining the attention of the other officers.

            “What is it?” Josephine demanded as she approached, having heard Judy’s voice as well. The frightened officer pointed under the car, prompting the mare to crouch down as well. What she saw made her gasp, her eyes widen in instinctive fear.

            It wasn’t the sight of the bloodied tod that made the Assistant Chief tremble—no, it was the savage fox covered in blood that was glaring at her with baleful green eyes. After the initial shock, however, Josephine noticed the fox kits held protectively in the savage officer’s arms, and forced herself to calm down. _‘Keep it together, he’s in control.’_

            “Hopps, Wilde; I’m Assistant Chief Mane.” Josephine began after she gathered herself. She gestured for her officers to keep their distance. “What happened?” She noted that Judy spoke for both of them as Nick kept his gaze on the officers.

            “We were just enjoying the park with Nick’s brother and his kits when Nick, and other mammals—both predators and prey—were hit with the serum.” Judy said, her tone professional as she kept the pressure firm on Brody’s back. “Brody,” she nodded at the fox beneath her paw, “got attacked by a savage mountain lion at the start. Nick went to defend him while I brought the kits here. I’ve used up all of my tranqs, and Nick used…?” She turned to her fox, unsure of the answer.

            Nick narrowed his eyes in concentration as he worked his jaw, trying to recall how to move his throat to form words. While he was still cognizant and rational, the second dose of the serum had pushed his civilized nature to the near bottom of his mental spectrum. “Five.” Came the growled reply. Since his gun was larger than hers, it was able to hold more rounds.

            Josephine shuddered at the sound, but forced her expression to remain the same as she nodded. Before she could ask any more questions, ambulances of varying sizes pulled up. “The ambulance just arrived. Can you get him,” she gestured to Brody, “out from under there without jostling his wounds too much?”

            Judy turned to her fox, guilt in her eyes. “Nick?” She was strong for a bunny, but there was no way she could move Brody without hurting him more.

            Nick grunted as he nodded his head, before he released his hold on the kits. Josphine watched in amazement as the kits whined and whimpered as he did so. She watched as the source of her fear nuzzled and licked the kits, comforting them before he nudged them closer to Judy as the bunny moved away from Brody.

            With a whine, Nick limped on all fours towards his brother, forcing himself to remain calm. Reminding himself that these were allies and not enemies that he needed to defend against. When he reached his brother, he leaned down and once again locked his jaws around the scruff of Brody’s neck. The growl that left him was one of pain as he dragged his brother out from under the car.

            Mane watched this with morbid curiosity and an undercurrent of concern as the primal tod brought his brother slowly from their shelter. The actions were primal, the image of the bloodied fox making it look like he had just killed other tod…however, there was obvious care in Nick’s action as he limped towards them. She realized with a start that the tod was trusting them immensely because he had _his back turned towards_ them.

            “That’s far enough, Wilde, thank you.” Josephine spoke in a soft tone so as not to startle the savage fox.

            Nick froze at the sound of the foreign voice behind him, but was able to withhold the snarl that threatened to come out as he released his brother. There were strangers near his injured! Must protect! _‘No…these are allies…’_ He thought forcefully. He calmed down a little when Judy pulled him a few feet away from Brody as two bear EMTs cautiously approached them, bending down to gently lift his brother onto a stretcher, but could not stop the snarl when they touched the older tod.

            “It’s okay, Nick. They’re just here to help Brody.” Judy reassured her fox as she stroked his muzzle, neck, anywhere to keep him calm. He relaxed further as the kits huddled near him once more.

            “I-is Daddy going to be okay?” Deverin sniffled as he watched the EMTs take his father to the ambulance for mammals their size. All three of the kits’ faces were wet with tears.

            “Yes.” Nick growled as he nuzzled the little tod’s cheek. The pain from the serum flared, causing him to shudder and whine softly.

            Judy felt tears prick at her eyes, but forced them back as she continued to comfort Nick. _‘Not yet.’_ “Why don’t we get you the antidote, sweetie.” She was surprised when Nick shook his head in the negative, as were the few officers around them.

            “Shooter.” The tod growled.

            Judy gasped. “You saw him?”

            When Nick nodded, Josephine cut in. “Where?”

            The primal tod pointed with his bad arm at one of the few tall buildings in the area, singling out the tallest one. “Tall. Blue.” He said, snarling in frustration at his inability to say more.

            Mane noticed this and frowned, her concern pushing her fear to the side for a bit. “What’s wrong with him?”

            Judy’s expression was one of worry as she continued to soothe Nick, her tone conveying the emotion when she spoke. “He was shot with the serum a second time. It’s making it difficult for him to talk… this has never happened before.”

            One of the nearby officers cursed in sheer disbelief at that, and Josephine shared the sentiment. _‘T-twice?!’_ She quickly composed herself as she gave orders. “Flaxon, Snarler, take two teams and flush the shooter out. Suspect is a white billy goat with blue markings on his fur. Be careful; he no doubt still has some of the serum left, so keep the antidote on paw.”

            Confirmations came from the two officers—a white stallion and a mountain lion respectively—before they were off on their hunt. They had a shooter to catch.

            While that was being organized with swift efficiency, a female brown goat EMT hesitantly approached them. Her name was Carlie Bae, and she was absolutely terrified of the tod; couldn’t believe that he was still rational. It wasn’t natural. However, she was bolstered by the fact that his supposed mate was not afraid of him. Even more than that, the way the three fox kits huddled near him willingly, seeking comfort from the savage fox, told her that he would not attack her unless she gave him reason to. So, she tried to be as harmless as possible as she came to a stop near the Assistant Chief.

            “Um,” She began, gaining their attention. She shook slightly under the intense gaze of the savage tod. “I have t-the antidote here.”

            The mare focused on the fox. “Can she administer the antidote, now?” The fox gave a sharp nod, and Josephine watched as the goat approached the tod with shaky steps. She didn’t think the EMT noticed it because of her fear, but Mane noted the sad understanding in Nick’s eyes as he watched the goat bravely approach him. _‘He really is all there mentally. Able to understand what’s going on around him and feel emotion, just unable to help his reactions to certain triggers because of the serum. That’s so…sad…’_

            “I can give it to him, if you want me to.” Judy offered the poor goat.

            “N-no, I have to.” Carlie stuttered, determined despite her fear. As an EMT, it was her duty to help anyone; regardless if they terrified her, were pred or prey, in an interspecies relationship, or even a fox—she _wanted_ to help them. Slowly, she reached out a slightly trembling hoof as the doe’s eyes softened. “May I see your arm, s-sir.”

            Nick did as asked, giving the goat his good arm as he turned away and shoved his snout into the juncture of Judy’s neck, his eyes closing as he felt a wave of dizziness hit him from blood loss. The feel of small claws against the back of his head soothed him, even as he let out a reflexive growl when he felt pressure, followed by the pinprick of the needle piercing his skin. Just like the time before, the relief and weakness were instant, causing a yelp of pain from him as he collapsed to the floor.

            “What did you do to my uncle?!” Deverin cried at the startled EMT before he was engulfed by a hug from Judy.

            “It’s okay, Deverin.” The doe reassured. “This is normal; it’s just the cure working.”

            “Yeah.” Nick said in a long sigh, the growl no longer present in his voice. “I feel great now…goodnight.” He mumbled as his eyes fluttered closed.

            Judy let out a relieved sigh as her fox knocked out, even as she reassured the kits that he would be okay. She had been worried that the antidote wouldn’t have been as effective since he had been hit twice, but it looked like everything was going the way it should. She knew they weren’t in the clear yet, as they would have to wait for when he woke up to know for sure if there were any lasting side effects from the increased dose, but for now, she allowed herself to believe that everything would be okay.

            Josephine let out a breath of relief as the threatening aura the fox created lessoned to the point where it was seemingly non-existent when compared to its previous intensity. She then gestured for the EMTs to come and take the fox away so he could get treated as well. _‘Those are going to leave some nasty scars.’_

            Halfway to the ambulance, the sound of sirens heading their way could be heard.

~o.8.o~

Jaxon let out a startled bleat as he ran out the service entrance of the building he had used as his perch, the sight of more police cruisers pulling up filling him with dread. He froze slightly, damning his genetics, before he was slammed into from behind by a white-tailed deer buck officer.

            “Gotcha!” The officer grunted as he wrapped his arms around the billy goat in a strangle-hold.

            _‘Not a chance!’_ Jaxon thought viciously as he managed to get one of the pellets into his gloved hooves. Crushing it, he managed to wipe it against one of the officer’s arms without getting it on himself. The buck scream in pain as the serum took effect, his hold on Jaxon disappearing as he was forced onto four legs.

            Not wasting a second, the billy goat forced his legs to propel him as fast as they could. _‘If I can just make it passed the cars…!’_ He thought desperately. It was not to be, however, as one of the cruisers pulled up right in front of him, cutting off his escape route. Before he could sprint in another direction, another cruiser pulled up behind him and the door flew open, a white blur flying from it and barreling into the billy goat.

            Ralph Fangmeyer snarled as the billy goat struggled in his grasp, his nose confirming for him that this was indeed the accomplice they had been looking for. _‘White coat, odd blue markings that turned out to be fur tattoos…’_ The white wolf catalogued as he forced the shooter into a prone position on the ground, his paws making sure the billy goat’s hooves were far away from his person. He could scent the Nighthowler on them. He then used his hind legs to pin the goat’s down, so he couldn’t buck him off.

            “I need cuffs!” Ralph called as he kept the still struggling billy goat under him.

            “Get off me, you stupid pred!” Jaxon grunted, the side of his face pressed into the asphalt.

            The white wolf bared his teeth at the insult, the struggle bringing out his baser instincts, but reacted no further. He noticed one of the agents, Agent Bret Hound, approach him with the cuffs. “Careful, he’s got the serum on his hooves.”

            Bret nodded before pulling out a pair of gloves himself. He then proceeded to cuff the billy goat as Ralph read him his rights.

            “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will…”

            Bogo exited his cruiser, followed closely by Skye, and watched as the billy goat was taken into custody. As he made his way towards his Assistant Chief, he spotted a grizzly bear officer carry an unconscious white-tailed buck officer towards the ambulances just as two of the medical trucks sped away from the scene. _‘I’ll have to ask about that later.’_

            “Mane!” He called out to the mare, who had been speaking to someone he could not see, as they were hidden from view by a large car. As he got closer, he noticed it was Hopps, and three fox kits. He also noticed the blood on the ground. “Where’s Wilde?”

            “Nick and his brother are both on their way to _Deerfield Hospital_ for serious injuries.” Judy answered, her voice wavering slightly.

            Bogo’s eyes softened slightly at that, even more so when they landed on the kits. Crouching down slowly, he spoke in a gentle tone. “And who are these three?”

            Judy tightened her arms around them as much as she could. “These are Brody’s kits. He’s Nick’s brother.”

            “Their mother?” Bogo asked.

            “We haven’t had a chance to call her yet.” Josephine said.

            Adonis nodded before waving over a Claudia Spots. When the cheetah was near enough, he spoke. “Take Hopps and these kits to Deerfield Hospital, and contact their mother to let her know what happened.”

            “Chief—” Judy began, but Adonis cut her off gently.

            “Go, Hopps. We’ve got it from here.” The cape buffalo said.

            “Did we get the shooter?” The doe pushed. She sighed in relief at his nod. _‘That’s one dangerous mammal down…’_ “Skippson?”

            “There hasn’t been sign of her yet, but we’ll get her. Now go.” Adonis pushed firmly. With some hesitance, Judy nodded before turning to the female cheetah agent.

            Claudia nodded at the doe and chief before smiling gently at the kits, though her heart clenched. _‘So young…’_

            “I want m-my Papa and M-Mama.” Vivian sniffled, and Judy hugged her fiercely.

            “Come, let’s go with the nice agent.” Judy said as she tugged the three kits towards Claudia. “She’s going to take us where they’re taking your father and Nick.”

            “Really?” Emory asked with hopeful eyes.

            The cheetah nodded. “Yes, little one. Now, do you know your mother’s number?”

            “Yeah, she and Daddy made us remember them for e…emer…emergency?”  Deverin said, working around the complicated word.

            “Very good.” Judy praised with a wobbly smile.

            Spots smiled. “Why don’t you tell us?”

            The Chief of Police and the Assistant Chief of precinct six watched the five mammals head towards one of the cruisers. Once they were far enough away, Bogo spoke. There was another reason why he didn’t want Hopps around. “Status?”

            Josephine sighed, bringing up a hoof to rub her face. She felt exhausted. “At least ten injured, four of those in critical condition. So far, we have no fatalities, but with the condition some of them are in…that could change.”

            Adonis nodded as he stood. “And Wilde?”

            “From what I could see, he had multiple bite wounds and claw marks, obvious signs of a fight—probably from when he was protecting them. In addition to that, he was shot by the serum. Twice.” Mane said with a grim expression, and Bogo snapped his head towards her.

            “Twice?” The disbelief was evident in his tone.

            “Yes.” She nodded. “He was still in control, or rather, he could be rational, but it made it harder for him to articulate words. Hopps and the kits did seem to keep him calm though.”

            Bogo frowned. “The kits?”

            “Huddle around the fox without an ounce of fear.” Josephine shook her head in disbelief. “It was the darnedest thing I’ve ever seen.”

            “Hmm…” Bogo mused, his mind going through the different scenarios and potential backlash that could arise from this incident, and felt a little better about it. _‘Maybe…maybe this can help…’_


	31. The Aftermath and Damage Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on fire with these updates! RAAAAAHHHH!!!! Woo!

Jessica Wilde was professionally dressed in a sleek black skirt suite as she studied the numbers before her at her desk. Amber eyes glared at her screen as she felt a headache coming along, before she closed them and leaned back with a sigh. _‘I can’t concentrate…’_ She glanced at the time, and sighed again. _‘I don’t know why I’m worrying. Everything will be fine.’_

            Her ears perked up as she heard her phone start to vibrate in her purse, and a frown marred her face. _‘That better not be Brody. He knows better than to call my cell at work.’_ She thought as she picked up her purse from its resting place, looking for her phone. When she found it, she tossed it back in there when she saw it was an unknown number. “If it’s important, they’ll leave a message.” Jessica muttered as she tried to focus once more on her work.

            Being a fox, she had one of the most prestigious jobs one of her species could have, and she took it very seriously. She was an Accountant for _Hooves and Horns_ , a law firm in the Meadowlands, and she owed it all to her husband. They had met their graduating year at college; she for her Bachelor’s in Accounting, and Brody with his Bachelor’s in Digital Design and Business—a proud moment not only for them, but for foxes as a whole. Unfortunately, she had been having difficulty finding a place of work. Sure, she had graduated college, but not many places were willing to let a fox work with their money. That’s when Brody came in.

            _“I know this bison lawyer who’s looking for an Accountant, and he’s pretty open when it comes to foxes.”_ Brody told her during one of their lunch dates. At the time, they were just starting to venture into romance. She didn’t know that it then, but she would come to learn that it was the same lawyer that had tried to defend his father—one of the few prey mammals he trusted. _“I can guarantee an interview, but the rest is up to you.”_

            Two weeks later and she had gotten the job as Assistant Accountant, and it was more than she could ask for. Now, some ten odd years later, she was the head of her department and the company was blooming financially under her leadership. Of course, not everyone was happy with her headship, and she faced many accusation on a daily basis, but she was an honest vixen, and numbers don’t lie.

            “Finally.” Jessica muttered when her phone stopped buzzing, only for it to start up again. Irritated with it and her lack of concentration, she decided to get up and get a snack from one of the vending machines in the break room. Exiting her office, she nearly ran into a co-worker. When she realized who it was, she nearly groaned in exasperation.

            “Watch it, fox.” The male hare barked at her. She narrowed her eyes.

            “No, you watch it, Leappinns.” Jessica said authoritatively, surprising the buck. “You just started a month ago, and I have had nothing but disrespect from you, and I am at my limit. Either you get your act together, or your next review in two weeks will be your last here, am I clear?” She didn’t even wait for the buck to get over his disbelief to answer her. Instead, she walked passed him and made her way to the break room.

            “Saw that.” A gazelle doe said as she joined Jessica, and the vixen smiled. “About time you put him in his place. He’s been nothing but annoying just because his dad is one of the lawyers that work here.”

            “Thanks, Renee.” Jessica sighed as the two females reached their destination. “I actually feel a bit bad, to be honest. I’ve just been a bit stressed this morning, is all.”

            Renee frowned in concern. “Uh-oh. I don’t like the sound of that. What’s up?”

            Jessica paused putting money in the vending machine, but ultimately decided to tell her friend. She had proven to the vixen to be trustworthy. “The kits are meeting their uncle for the first time, and I’m worried about how it’s going.”

            The gazelle raised a brow at that. “I didn’t even know they had an uncle.”

            “It’s Brody’s brother, Nick.”

            “Wait, Nick _Wilde_? As in, _Officer_ Nick Wilde?” Renee pushed with wide eyes. “As in, first fox cop and rumored _mate_ of Officer Judy Hopps, first bunny cop? _That_ Nick Wilde?”

            Jessica rolled her eyes as she got her snack; a cheese danish. _‘Here we go.’_ “Yes, Renee, that Nick Wilde.”

            “Oh. Migosh!” The gazelle gushed as rushed up to the vixen. “You didn’t tell me you were related to him!”

            “It’s not something Brody wanted a lot of mammals to know for a long time.” Jessica said sternly, before her expression softened. “They didn’t have the best relationship, but now…now things are finally moving in the right direction, and I’m worrying for nothing.”

            “So is it true?” Renee asked after a moment of silence.

            “Is what true?” The vixen raised an eyebrow.

            “Is it true that WildeHopps is actually a thing?”

            “Renee!”

            “What?” The gazelle laughed. “I’m curious! Can you blame me?”

            Jessica huffed, honestly a bit miffed that she had opened up to her friend, and all the doe seemed to care about was gossip. “Why do I even bother with you?”

            “Because you love me!” Renee grinned.

            “Don’t hold your breath.” Jessica groused, but smiled nonetheless, and the two females shared a laugh.

            The sudden arrival of another mammal broke the easy-going atmosphere, especially when it was her boss.

            “Don.” Jessica greeted with a smile. “I was just getting a snack.”

            The bison, Donald Hooves, shook a hoof in the air to stop her, a smile on his face. “No need to explain to me, Jess. You know that’s unnecessary. I was just looking for you because there’s a call for you.”

            Jessica tilted her head curiously as she followed Don, waving goodbye to Renee as she did so. “From who?”

            “An Agent Claudia Spots.” Don said as the two mammals waked to his office. “Sound familiar?”

            “No, not at all.” Jessica frowned, and couldn’t help the little cold shiver that traveled down her spine.

            The bison opened his office for her. “Well, you can use my office, line two.” Then he closed it behind her, giving her some privacy.

            Jessica made her way to Don’s desk, apprehension filling her without reason. “You’re being ridiculous, Jess.” She chastised herself as she hesitantly reached out for the phone. With a mental shake, she picked up the pawheld device as she pressed the button for line two. Holding it to her ear, she spoke, “Hello?”

            _“Is this Jessica Wilde?”_ A cool female voice asked on the other line.

            “Yes.”

_“I’m Agent Claudia Spots with the FBI, and there’s been an incident involving your husband and kits.”_

            Jessica felt her veins run cold as tears fill her eyes rapidly. Her throat clogged up, and she opened her mouth twice before managing to get sound out. With a sob, she choked out, “What?”

~o.8.o~

Edward Wilde had just settled down for a light lunch in his home when his phone rang. It was an iCarrot phone, one that Brody had gotten him. He didn’t really use it much, not understanding the “apps” on it and whatnot, but it served its purpose of receiving and making calls.

            Looking at the screen, he saw that it was an unknown number, but decided to answer it anyway. “Hello?”

_“Edward?”_

            A smile spread across his face at the familiar voice. “Ah, Judy! My dear, it is good to hear from you! I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get in touch with you sooner, but I didn’t have you—”

            _“Edward.”_ Judy cut him off, and the tod noticed the wobble in her voice.

            “Judy, what’s wrong?” He asked with a frown as he leaned forward, his lunch forgotten.

_“There’s been another shooting, at the park. Nick and Brody were both injured.”_

            “What? How?” Edward asked in shock, grateful that he was already sitting down. “Are they okay? Are you? Were the kits with you?” Panic surged in him at the thought of his grandkits in danger.

 _“I’m fine, so are the kits, but Nick and Brody…they’re currently in surgery at_ Deerfield Hospital _. It’s not looking too good…I don’t…”_ he heard her take a shaky breath, and his parental instincts kicked in.

            “Shh, I’ll be there soon.” Edward reassured as he got up on shaky legs. He had had a customer not too long ago, so he was ready to go. “Keep me updated, okay?”

_“Okay.”_

            With that, the tod hung up as he grabbed a light sweater on his way to the door. With shaky paws, he tried to lock his door. A growl mixed with a whine left him as he was unable to do the task, and forced himself to close his eyes and take a deep breath. _‘Please, don’t take my boys from me, too…’_

~o.8.o~

“Hey, Deserttail!” A camel bull called out into the breakroom of a Pawke factory. At a table by himself, a fennec fox looked up, and the two made eye contact. “You got a call.”

            Grumbling to himself, Finnick jumped down from his seat and made his way to his boss. The short walk to the camel’s office was done in silence, and he only spoke once the doors were closed behind them.

            “It’s from the Chief of Police.” The camel, Hisham Patel, gazed sternly at one of his smallest employees as he handed him the phone. “Should I be regretting hiring you?”

            “He wouldn’t be calling if that were the case.” Finnick scowled as he hefted the large-for-him-device the best he could. Turning away from his boss for privacy, he barked grumpily into the mic. “What you want, coppa?”

            “There’s been another Nighthowler shooting, and Wilde was involved.”

            Finnick cursed colorfully, and the camel shifted uncomfortably behind him. “Where’s bunny cop?”

            “With Wilde’s niece and nephews. Their father was also involved, both of them were heavily injured and are now in surgery at _Deerfield Hospital_.”

            “What?!” Finnick exclaimed as his grip on the phone tightened. “The kits, are they okay? What happened?”

            “The kits are fine and their mother is on their way to the hospital, as is Wilde’s father. As for what happened, Wilde and a few other mammals were shot at _Grazing Fields Park_ and went savage. Brody Wilde sustained severe injuries to his back, while Officer Wilde sustained severe bite and claw wounds from protecting him. Hopps managed to get the kits to safety without incident.”

            Finnick let out a strained breath. “What about the shooter? He didn’t get away, did he?”

            “No, we got him.”

            “Good. Bought time you coppas do something right.” He ignored the chief’s snort of indignation. He glanced at his boss. _‘Hardass.’_ “Tell that bunny cop I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

~o.8.o~

_“—aking new, here at ZNN.” Rolanda Greyspotts reported from her seat. The female snow leopard turned to her moose co-anchor._

_Peter Moosebridge took the screen. “There has been another Nighthowler shooting, the third one in a week. Unlike the last two, this one was on a larger scale with at least ten shooting victims, including ZPD Officer Nick Wilde. At this time, we don’t know—”_

_Click._

_“—is very concerning, because of the way he was dragging the other fox. Was he protecting him, or has Officer Nick Wilde killed a mammal under the serum’s influence? There is some speculation on whether or not he was hit with the serum at all, as he has been reported using his tranq gun on the savages once he’s managed to get them far enough away from the downed tod, who we still don’t know the identity of.” A male wombat named Kevin Burrows in a black suite said._

_His co-anchor, a female tree kangaroo name Reina Vines, took over. “We, at BUSH2 News are keeping a close e—”_

_Click._

_“—is is Katherine Graze.” A brown mare in a red skirt suite said from her seat at her desk. Beside her sat a black wool ram in a white suite._

_“And I’m Scott Ramson on OX News, with breaking news from the Meadowlands.” The ram said. The screen then zoomed in on Scott. “Moments ago, at a quarter to twelve, another Nighthowler shooting broke out in a park called_ Grazing Fields _. The victims were not only predators, but prey as well.”_

 _The screen switched to Katherine. “We all remember when Officer Judy Hopps apologized to the predators of the city for her unintentional attack against them, even her story about her uncle going savage because he ingested one of these toxic flowers.” A beseeching still-life photo of Judy appeared next to Katherine onscreen. “Many of us were skeptical such a thing happened, but with this recent development, there’s no doubt that prey_ can _go savage.”_

_The camera turned to Scott. “Even more disturbing is the following footage one of our viewers, who was present at the shooting, turned into us. Viewer discretion is advised.”_

_A video from a smart phone started playing, the image shaky due to the owner’s shaky paws. The sound was muffled, with only indistinct whimpering in the background, likely from the owner, but it did not take away from the scene of a bloodied fox dragging another fox with his jaws, only to release the unconscious fox and snarl at a savage she-wolf. The video ended there._

_The camera shifted to a view of both anchors._

_“That was a disturbing video.” Katherine said with a serious face. “What makes it even more disturbing is that was Officer Nick Wilde we saw dragging another mammal as if he’d just killed him. For all we know, that could be what he did.”_

_“Which, wouldn’t be surprising.” Scott put in, and Katherine nodded. The ram continued. “Was he under the influence of the serum? Who is that other fox? Stay tuned for further updates on this story.”_

_Click._

            The screen turned off at the sound, and Demetri Wolfgang bared his teeth at it, the remote held tightly in his paws. Currently, he was in his condo located in MAMAL Tower in the Downtown District, trying to enjoy a meal away from the office, when his secretary had called in a tizzy, saying he needed to see what was on the news ASAP. So, he had scanned through the various news channels, but OX News was the most scandalous. OX News was known for being slightly prejudice towards predators, but this was going way too far. _‘They don’t even have all the facts and they’re already blasting him!’_ He raged, then forced himself to take a calming breath. _‘Neither do I. Besides, we expected this.’_

            With confidence of a leader, the black wolf picked up his cell phone and dialed a number as he waited for the call to be answered. It was picked up on the third ring.

            _“Hello?”_ A slightly accented male voice answered.

            “Good afternoon, Dr. Vandyke. I hope I’m not interrupting anything…”

~o.8.o~

Judy felt numb.

            She spoke when spoken to, and smiled at the kits to reassure them, but her ears were droopy and all she felt was numbness.

            It had been twenty minutes since she had called Edward to inform him what happened. Twenty minutes since they arrived and were cleared by a doctor. Thirty minutes since Brody and Nick went into surgery for their wounds, and they had heard nothing. Most of the other families that were in the waiting room with them had already heard something about their injured, but not them. Idly, her mind wandered to when they had first arrived and a badger nurse refused her access because she wasn’t family. Once again, Claudia had stood up for her.

            _“You can smell a fox’s mark on her, and with the way the kits hold on to her, she_ is _family. Now,”_ Claudia glared at the nurse, _“are you going to let us through, or am I going to have to bring you in for obstructing an on-going investigation?”_

            Fortunately, the nurse wasn’t very knowledgeable about the law, more intimidated by the cheetah agent than anything else, and let them through without further fuss.

            _‘I need to get something for Spots.’_ Judy thought as she glanced at the agent. She had Deverin in her lap, the kit dozing off slightly—no doubt exhausted by all that happened. On either side of her, Vivian and Emory were in similar states, the kits resting their heads on her shoulders, her arms around them.  Now, they just waited.

            That was all they could do.

            A commotion outside of the waiting room made Judy’s ears twitch, just before a frantic, well-dressed red fox vixen burst through the doors, her amber eyes wild with worry. The noise stirred the kits, and their reaction was immediate.

            “Mommy!”

            “O-oh!” The vixen sobbed with relief as she fell to her knees, her arms wide open in welcome as the kits ran to her. She rubbed her chin furiously on them, leaving her mark. “Oh, my babies! I was so worried! Are you hurt? Why is there blood on you?” The kits could not answer, the ability to speak robed from them as they sobbed into their mother’s clothing, ruining her suite. She didn’t seem to mind as she held them closer.

            “The blood is not theirs. They are unharmed.” Claudia answered, gaining the vixen’s attention. Judy was having a hard time finding her voice. “You must be Jessica Wilde.”

            Jessica nodded with a sniffle. “You must be Agent Spots.” At the agent’s nod, she turned her attention to Judy. “And you must be Judy Hopps.”

            Finally finding her voice, the doe spoke as she got off her seat and made her way to the vixen. “Yes, I’m Judy Hopps. I’m so—”

            Jessica cut her off by pulling her into a fierce hug, tears soaking her red facial fur. “Thank you for keeping by babies safe.”

            Judy felt her eyes well up, but refused to let herself cry. _‘Not yet.’_ “Of course.” She said with a shaking tone as she returned the hug. “I would give my life for them.”

            The two females stayed like that for a few seconds longer before they released, and Judy gestured to the seats in the waiting room. “Let’s sit down.”

            “Have you heard anything yet?” Jessica asked as she took a seat, her kits piling themselves onto her lap. Their weight comforted her; reassured her.

            Judy shook her head sadly as she took a seat between Claudia and Jessica. She reached out a paw to pet Emory’s head. “No, nothing. All I know is that they’re still in surgery.”

            “How…how bad was he?” Jessica’s voice shook, and Judy knew who she was asking about.

            “It was bad, Jessica…” Judy told her honestly, her own voice shaky. “He was unconscious by the time Nick met up with us…he lost a lot of blood.”

            “Please, tell me what happened.” Jessica begged, her amber eyes pained by not knowing.

            That was when the doors opened again, and in walked Edward Wilde, along with Adonis.

            “Jessica! Judy!” Edward called, sprinting towards them as soon as he spotted them. First he enveloped Judy into a hug, and then Jessica and the kits. “Why is there blood on them? Are they hurt?”

            “No, that’s…that’s Nick’s.” Judy’s bottom lip trembled a bit before she forced it to stop. She made eye contact with Bogo. “I was just about to tell Jessica what happened. All of it. They deserve to know.”

            Adonis sighed, but nodded in agreement. “Better they hear it from you than the news. I needed to get your side of what happened anyways.”

            “Hear what?” Jessica asked, her eyes shifting from the two officers. “What’s going on?”

            “It has to do with Nick and why…why he snapped at Brody the last time we were at your place, Edward.” Judy said to the tod.

            The tod nodded with understanding, causing the others to look at him and the bunny curiously, but they did not interrupt Judy as she continued.

            “We were just about to leave when Nick was hit in the neck with the serum, along with about ten other mammals—more or less.” She paused when they both gasped, and held up a paw to halt their questions. “Nick has a primal condition that makes him resistant to the serum. He’s not immune, but…it lets him recognize who is friend and who is foe, so he wasn’t a threat to us. It was then that Brody…was attacked by a savage mountain lion.”

            “Oh, no…!” Jessica sobbed as she held her kits closer to her. Edward had taken a seat next to his daughter-in-law, and put his arms around her even as his own eyes filled with tears.

            “He went to go defend Brody while I was in charge of getting the kits and myself to safety. After that, I didn’t see him until we were already underneath a large mammal car. I had to keep focus as we were surrounded by savage mammals.” Judy rubbed an arm, her ears down against her back. “Somehow…we made it safely. Nick wasn’t so lucky. Because of his wounds, Brody couldn’t move on his own, so Nick had to drag him by the scruff of his neck, while fending off savage mammals. Sometime during the time we were apart, he got hit with another dose of Nighthowler, and could barely speak when he got to us. He was…” She choked, steading herself with a deep breath. “He was in bad shape, in pain from the serum and his wounds…but he wouldn’t take the antidote when Assistant Chief Mane arrived until he told us where he saw the shooter.” The doe shook her head in amazement. “I don’t know how he did it…”

            “Thank you, Hopps.” Bogo said in a soft voice before he sighed. “Unfortunately, I don’t have any good news, only bad.”

            “What do you mean?” Judy asked, dread breaking through the numbness.

            Adonis pulled out his phone and played the video on it. He spoke as it played. “This video was leaked to OX News, a station known for its anti-pred stand.” The two foxes gasped at what they say. “They are trying to use it to make this situation worse, as the one who leaked it said that they also saw Wilde use his tranq gun in this condition, claiming that he wasn’t hit with the serum and used the chaos to kill.”

            “That’s ridiculous!” Judy raged. “Nick was protecting Brody!”

            “I know, and we are going to have an emergency press conference soon to clear everything up and come clean about Wilde’s condition.” Bogo said as he put his phone away. He then crouched before them so he’d be more level with the smaller mammals. “Which is why I have a question for you, Mrs. Wilde.”

            Jessica’s ears perked at that. “Me?” They all look at the cape buffalo with curiosity.

            Adonis nodded. “I don’t think she meant to intentionally, but Hopps left out the part where your kits huddled around Officer Wilde willingly while he was in his partial savage state.”

            Shocked, both older foxes focused on the kits who were dozing off slightly. Jessica shook them lightly to rouse them. “Sweeties, is that true?”

            “What, Mommy?” Deverin groused as he rubbed his eyes.

            “Were you scared of your uncle?” Jessica asked in a soft, but firm, tone.

            The little tod frowned, as did the other two. Deverin spoke. “Why would we? He protected Daddy and kept us safe.”

            “He kept the mean mammals away.” Vivian mumbled as she settled back down against her mother.

            “He’s cool.” Emory sighed as he began to doze off again.

            “He told me once that kits feel safe with him for some reason.” Judy said softly as she petted Emory’s head fur. She felt warmth spread throughout her when the little kit started to purr, causing the other two to join in.

            Adonis nodded, a pleased look in his eyes. He focused on Jessica. “I know what I’m about to ask is a lot, especially after what they have been through, but I would like your permission to interview the kits. Not now, as it is too soon, but it will most likely be sometime in the near future. All questions will be pre-approved by you and your mate, and you will be present for it as well. This is to show that, despite what he may cause others to feel, my officer is not a danger to the public.”

            “I…” Jessica hesitated, unsure.

            Judy smiled sadly at the vixen, understanding in her tired eyes. “It’s okay, Jessica. You don’t have to.”

            It was the understanding and acceptance in those violet eyes that made the decision for Jessica as the vixen took a deep breath. She was tired, worried, and most of all, scared—all she wanted to do was take her kits home. However, this was family. “Okay.” She then nodded to herself before meeting Adonis’ gaze. She saw approval in them. “Okay, we’ll do it.”

            “Thank you.” Adonis nodded, and the two started discussing when it might happen and what possible questions the kits would be asked, Edward jumping in here and there. Judy remained silent, her focus on petting the kits before her. A few minutes later, the chief left with orders to contact him as soon as there was an update.

            Three hours after that was settled, Finnick finally arrived, complaining about how uptight his boss was.

            “Watch your mouth, Finnick.” Jessica said absentmindedly as she petted her kits. There no heat in her tone, it was just automatic.

            “Yeah, yeah. Good to see ya too, Jess.” The fennec groused, his ears slightly pink at the reprimand. “Motherhood suites you.”

            The vixen smiled tiredly at the grumpy tod.

            “Edward.” He nodded, and the older tod smiled back.

            “Finnick, my boy, I see you got an honest job.” Edward gestured toward his uniform, and the fennec nodded.

            “Yep.” He jumped onto a seat next to Judy. “The hustle ain’t the same without Nicky.” He sighed softly as he leaned back. “Speaking of annoyances, any update on him and Brody?”

            Judy shook her head in the negative. “They’re still in surgery.”

            Finnick’s eyes glanced over Judy’s form. “How you holdin’ up, bunny cop?”

            Judy gave him a smile that would have made Nick proud. “I’m fine, Fin.”

            Brown eyes stared at her for a moment before the tiny fox snorted. He then did something she would have never expected the fennec to do; he grabbed the back of her head and pressed it against his shoulder as he glared straight ahead.

            “Wha—”

            “I don’t care.” Finnick grunted as he glanced at Judy briefly, his paw gentle on the back of her head as he kept her there. “You can cry, or whatever you females do when stressed, ‘cause I don’t give a damn.”

            Despite the gruff delivery, those words made tears blur Judy’s vision and she clutched desperately at the tiny fox as sobs broke through her. For the first time that day, Judy let herself cry.

            Finnick let out a slow breath as he continued to glare at nothing, his own eyes misting over as he ignored the fond looks Edward and Jess were giving him. _‘I don’t care if you show yo weakness. You still one tough bunny cop.’_

~o.8.o~

Gary glared at the shaking billy goat on the other side of the two-way glass. His arms were folded and his furred digits tapped restlessly against the crease of his elbow. For the past five minutes, he had been in this position as he waited for Sasha to return. He would remain in that position until she showed up.

            It was a minute later when the rhino cow finally showed up, a decent-sized folder in hoof.

            Gary uncrossed his arms. “What have we got?”

            Sasha opened the folder. “Jaxon Caprine. Twenty-two white-coat billy goat. Was in the military for a year before he was given an OTH, or Other Than Honorable discharge for drug abuse. Since then, he’s been in and out of prison for petty theft and illegal possession of various pharmaceuticals.”

            Wolford fiddled with his gun strap. “Drug possession, huh? Does it say what kind?”

            “Yes.” Sasha closed the file as she looked at the goat. “They’re all drugs one would get from a psychiatrist.”

            “And if Erica is making return visits…” Gary mused, and his ears perked a bit. “Did anyone go to Dale’s?”

            Sasha shook her head in the negative. “Agent Hound and Luna had just arrived there when we got the call from Bogo to head over to the Meadowlands.”

            “We’ll send them back over there after this.” Gary said with a frown as he made his to the door that led into the interrogation room, Sasha right behind him.

            Jaxon jumped at the arrival of the two cops, his eyes focusing on Gary’s movements at the wolf took a seat directly across from him. “Jaxon Caprine.” The billy goat remained silent as the wolf leaned forward, resting his elbows on the metal desk. “How did you get ahold of the serum?”

            “I made them myself.” The billy goat said after a moment’s hesitation, and Gary narrowed his eyes at that.

            “Don’t lie to us.” The wolf nearly snarled. “We know you’re working with Erica.”

            Jaxon balked at that. “Erica?”

            “Erica Skippson.” Sasha joined in. Her partner was agitated for some reason, and it worried her. “Brown rabbit doe, white spots on her ear tips, ring a bell?”

            “I know who you’re talking about.” Jaxon snapped. “But I don’t work for her.”

            “Then who?” Gary leaned back. The goat glared at him, even as his shaking increased, but remained silent. _‘We’re missing something here.’_ He decided to try a different tactic as he leaned back. “You seem to be shaking a lot over there.”

            The billy goat seemed to be thrown off guard by the change in subject. “I-it’s cold.” They had the heater on low because it was Autumn.

            Gary hummed. “And it has nothing to do with you going through withdrawal, right?” The billy goat shifted his eyes away from the wolf. _‘Bingo.’_ “Is that how it is? Erica dangles her meds over your head like a treat and you shoot mammals for her?”

            “NO!” He suddenly shouted, before calming and withdrawing into himself.

            “No, she doesn’t give you the drugs; or, no you don’t do hits for her?” Sasha asked, having caught on to what her partner was doing. He was breaking under the mention of drugs; eyes becoming desperate.

            “No, Erica’s not like that.” Jaxon defended, confusing the officers and frustrating Wolford. “She’s nice, but…she won’t give me her meds. She doesn’t know they’re there. Twily keeps it a secret from her.”

            The officers shared a look. Sasha spoke. “You talk as if they are two different mammals.”

            “They are.” Jaxon twitched. “Look, are we done? I need to go and get my fix. I did what that rabbit asked, and I need my damn fix!” The billy goat slammed his cuffed hooves onto the table.

            “Where is she?” Gary pressed, unimpressed with the violent displayed. Sasha remained indifferent. “Where is Erica?”

            “I don’t know!” Jaxon yelled, frustration welling up within him. “She’s wherever Twily is! And so are my meds! She promised!”

            Gary felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Sasha jerked her head towards the door. With a silent sneer, the wolf followed his partner out the door. He was slightly surprised when she turned a stern look to him. “What?”

            “What’s wrong?” She asked firmly. “You’re not yourself.”

            Wolford bit his lip and remained silent for a moment, his gaze averted from his partner and focused on the suspect. Finally, he spoke, his gaze unmoving. “I could have prevented all of this.”

            The rhino cow frowned. “What do you mean?”

            “Wilde told me about their outing yesterday.” The wolf began, and his hackles raised slightly. “I could have said no, even with the okay they got from Bogo. But I let them go to the park today, and now Wilde is in the hospital and being blasted all over the news because I let them go!” He snarled the last part, the guilt and frustration getting to him as his eyes burned.

            “Gary, stop it.” Sasha said as she placed a hoof on his shoulder. “You couldn’t have known this would happen.”

            “We _knew_ they were being targeted, Sasha.” He growled as he turned to face her, shaking off her hoof as he did so. “Just because the letters didn’t say anything, we allowed ourselves to get complacent, and now look what’s happened!”

            “Is this the first time one of your own has gotten hurt under your headship?” A new voice sounded, and both officer turned to see that Jack Savage had entered the room, along with Shae Luna

            Gary scoffed before turning away from the buck, embarrassed the agent had heard. “Mind your own business, Savage.”

            The buck merely stared indifferently at the wolf, while the she-wolf remained quiet at his side. The buck spoke up again after a tense moment. “On my first case as a Supervisory agent, one of my mammals died under my lead.” This caused all three mammals to tense up in shock. “It hit me hard, but I learned from it, became a better leader. You will do the same. The circumstances are different, and things were out of your control, but your officer is still alive; that’s more than most can say. Now, I need you to focus; we have a terrorist to catch.”

            Wolford stared at the small agent, then turned his face to the side as he blinked rapidly. “Right.” He coughed to clear his throat.

            “Anything?” Jack asked, as if he hadn’t shared something so personal.

            “He talks of Twily and Erica as if they’re two different mammals.” Sasha offered. “Talked about Twily keeping things from Erica.”

            “Based on the letters, that’s not a total impossibility.” Shae said as she tapped her chin in thought. She glanced at the officers. “Ever hear of Dissociative Identity Disorder? It used to be called Multiple Personality Disorder.”

~o.8.o~

The press conference was to be held at the ZPD, as it was concerning an on-going investigation. Everything was already setup, and all that was left was for it to begin.

            Behind the stage, Bogo was speaking with Viktor. “So it’s come to this.”

            Viktor grinned at the cape buffalo as he held up a USB. “We planned for this, Adonis. Things will go smoothly after I play this video.”

            “What is on that? You didn’t tell me.” Adonis frowned, curious. He trusted the doctor.

            “Research.” Viktor said ambiguously, his jade eyes sparkling.

            Adonis snorted in annoyance just as Demetri arrived. The two leaders nodded at each other just before the wolf walked out on stage.

            Cameras shuttered and flashes went off as pictures were taken of the black wolf, getting every movement as he took his place at the podium. He waited a moment as the reporters quieted down.

            “Our city has once again been struck with tragedy.” The wolf began as he stared ahead at the crowd. “At eleven forty-five this morning, at _Grazing Fields Park_ in the Meadowlands, a total of thirteen mammals were shot with the Nighthowler serum. Seven of those were predators, while the remaining six were prey mammals. From this, we have ten mauling victims, with now eight in critical condition, but fortunately, there have been no deaths, and I hope it remains that way. Through the combined efforts of the ZPD and FBI, the shooter behind today’s tragedy has been captured, but the mastermind behind these shootings is still at large. I now turn things over to the Chief of Police, Adonis Bogo, so he can give you an update on the case.”

            Adonis was already waiting for the cue at the side of the stage, and walked on stage as the mayor took a step back. Once again, the two leaders nodded at each other. This was going to be delicate.

            “Thank you, Mayor Wolfgang.” Adonis said as he took the stage. “As the mayor just said, we have the shooter in custody, but the main mammal behind this atrocity is still at large. Her name is Erica Skippson, a rabbit doe of average height and build. Her fur is a light brown color, with three distinct white spots at the tips of her ears, and she has grey eyes. If spotted, you are not to approach this individual for any reason, and are to contact the ZPD. It is to be assumed that she has the serum with her at all time, and needs to be approached with the utmost caution. She is a very dangerous mammal.”

            “Chief Bogo!” A hare buck report suddenly called out, interrupting the chief. “What about the allegations against Officer Nick Wilde? Was he hit with the serum? Is it true he killed another fox and tried to use the shooting as a cover?”

            Bogo glared at the mass of reporters, disgusted. Here he was, trying to warn them about this terrorist, and yet they were fixated on something completely untrue. However, they expected this. They were prepared. With a deep breath, the cape buffalo remained calm as he answered the question. “We are aware of the speculation going around the two officers involved; Officer Nick Wilde and Officer Judy Hopps—specifically Officer Wilde. I would like to clear a few things up. Both officers were off the clock when this happened, therefore they did not have the antidote darts on them at the time of the shootings, as we have limited stock and only those in uniform are permitted to have them. Yes, Officer Wilde was shot with the serum, that much is true.” That got many murmurs from the crowd. “However, he has a condition that makes him resistant— _not_ immune—to its effects. What this means is that while Officer Wilde can tell who is friend, and who is foe while under the influence of the serum, his reactions to certain triggers will be more primitive than is socially acceptable—such as increased aggression when a family member is threatened. This condition of his, which has been termed “primal” by Dr. Viktor Vandyke, has come in handy many times.”

            A paw was raised, and because the reported had the decency to be polite, Adonis decided to humor the hyena. “Yes?”

            “You said that he is resistant to the serum and can somewhat function.” The female hyena continued at Bogo’s nod. “That still doesn’t explain the video of him dragging another fox as if he’d just killed the mammal.”

            Adonis’ expression hardened, but he kept his cool. “If you had let me finish, you would have learned that the fox he was dragging was his brother, Brody Wilde, a well-known Digital and Graphics Designer in the Meadowlands. He, along with his three kits, were at the park when the shootings happened. The reason why Officer Wilde was dragging him in such a manner, was because it was the best way to transport the injured tod, who had been attacked by a savage mountain lion and sustained heavy injuries to the back. Officer Wilde fought off the mountain lion and then darted it to ensure it hurt no one else. The kits are safe and with their mother thanks to the combined efforts of Officers Hopps and Wilde. However, Mr. Wilde is still in surgery, as is Officer Wilde.”

            “There’s word that Officer Wilde is a dangerous mammal because of his condition, even without the influence of the serum.” A paint stallion reporter started as soon as Bogo was done, and the cape buffalo glared at the male. “How do we know he is not a threat to the public?”

            “Officer Wilde has had this condition for the past eight months, at most.” Bogo began. “In that time, there have been no reports of him attacking another mammal when provoked; at either the Academy or during his short time on the force thus far. I believe that speaks of how much of a non-threat my officer is to the public. However, if you need a professional opinion, I turn the stage to the creator of the cure, Doctor Viktor Vandyke.”

            Adonis took a step back to where Wolfgang was as the black jaguar took the stage.

            “It’s coming along nicely.” The mayor said. “Despite the interruptions.”

            Bogo nodded. “Let’s hope it stays that way.” They both turned their attention back to the doctor as he spoke.

            Viktor grinned at the crowds. “Good afternoon everyone. I’m sure I could go into detail and speak in technical terms that no one here would understand to try to drive the point that Officer Wilde is as much as a threat to the public as the next mammal.” He got a few chuckles at his wording. “So instead, I’ll show you two videos. However, before I do that, I’ll inform you of something that the public wasn’t privy to at the time, with the permission of the mayor and the Chief of Police, of course. While there were fourteen missing mammals eight months ago, there were actually sixteen Nighthowler victims. Officer Wilde was the sixteenth victim, exposed to the serum by a freak accident after the arrest of former Mayor Dawn Bellewether. This was how we discovered the condition he had developed.”

            While the doctor had been speaking, a crew of technicians had rolled in a very large white screen on stage, the type of screen one would use for PowerPoint presentations. A projector and a laptop were rolled in after it, and placed in front of the screen, right beside the doctor. By the time he had finished speaking, the lights were dimmed slightly and a blank blue screen was projected.

            “The video I’m about to show you is footage of one of the savage mammals before the antidote. With the victim’s permission, of course.” Viktor said as he played with the laptop a bit. A moment later, a video of a savage, halfway naked male tiger played. It showed the enraged feline baring its teeth at one of the researchers—a honey badger—before ramming itself against the protective glass, teeth and claws bared. The screen went black. The doctor faced the crowed once more. “That was a normal interaction between the researchers, myself included, and the savage mammals. As you can see, there was no knowledge of self, or rationality. Only the rage caused by the pain the serum induced.

            “This, however, is a video of Officer Wilde while under the serum’s influence the first time.” Viktor said as he clicked something, and another video played out. This one had many differences when compared to the first one. First off, the researcher was inside the enclosure, no protective gear on, seeming to be looking for something. When the researcher bent over to look under the bed, many reporters gasped or cried out when a fox head popped out on the other side before the half-naked savage fox pounced on the researcher. More screams sounded as the two mammals fell to the floor, before they quieted in confusion as it looked like the fox was…playing? Indeed, the fox’s tail was wagging as he found his way on top of the tiger researcher, before the tod snapped the clipboard into his mouth and away from the researcher, before he began to run around the room in obvious glee. There was no fear on the researcher’s face as he laughed at the tod, getting to his feet before giving chase. The screen went black.

            The lights flicked on fully and jade eyes gazed seriously at the stunned reporters. The doctor took a deep breath, the reporters figuratively at the edge of their seats as he opened his maw to speak. “Despite not being able to talk, despite being taken over by primal instincts, despite the _pain_ the serum was no doubt causing him, Officer Nick Wilde was able to recognize that the researchers around him were friends, not foes—even going so far as to play with them. After he was given the cure, he regained the ability to speak and walk upright, but he was a changed mammal, and I deemed his condition to be a primal one because he is both civilized and savage at the same time. This is not a mammal that is a threat to the public because he’s more savage than civilized; the mammals responsible for today’s shootings are. No, this is a mammal that is an _asset_ to the safety of _Zootopia,_ _because_ of the fact that he’s more savage than civilized.”

~o.8.o~

“Yes, Mom, I’m fine.” Judy said for what felt like the hundredth time from her corner, trying to get some privacy in the slightly crowed room. She, along with the Wildes, were still in the waiting room of _Deerfield Hospital_. Since their arrival around the afternoon, they had been joined by a few co-workers—Clawhauser, Francine, and surprisingly Howler along with a few others. Jimmy had arrived an hour after the shootings hit the news, but had to leave because of work, which, of course, she understood. The most delightful surprise had been the arrival of Chaka, Adriano, and their daughter, Savina; she was a beautiful teenage mare with a light brown coat and exotic black stripes.

            That had been hours ago; it was now nearly six o’clock in the evening, and they still hadn’t heard anything from the doctors.

            _“Okay, sweetie.”_ Her mother said, her expression full of worry through the little screen of Judy’s phone. A simple phone call would not have been enough for her mother. _“I just…the news is saying a lot of confusing things.”_

            “I’m sure.” Judy bit out bitterly. She didn’t even want to think about what was going on in the news right now.

            _“The press conference helped clear things up a lot though.”_ Bonnie said. _“Your fox is very special, in more ways than one, isn’t he?”_

            “You don’t know the half of it.” Judy said with a smile, grateful for the mayor, and Bogo, and the doctor, as well. They knew how to work fast and effectively. Because of them, her mother, and many other mammals, were able to see just how truly special her fox was. It made her happy, even as her heart clenched fiercely at just the mention of Nick.

_“Oh, sweetie, I’m sorry. Have you heard anything yet?”_

            “No, nothing.” Judy choked out. After she had broken down crying against Fin, she had been a mess ever since. No one blamed her for it; they understood, even if they didn’t understand.

            Just then, the doors to the waiting room opened. Expecting another officer, everyone was surprised to see that it was two male gazelles in scrubs, one older than the other. They both looked very tired, and very surprised by the amount of mammals in the room. The older of the two spoke up. “Wilde family?”

            “That’s us.” Edward said as he stood up, along with Jessica and Finnick. The kits were currently napping next to Chika.

            “Gotta go, Mom.” Judy said quickly as she ended the call, mentally reminding herself to apologize later. It was a fleeting thought as she scrambled to join the foxes. She took her spot next to Edward as the doctor continued.

            “Hello, I’m Dr. Erick Twistt, and this is my son, Dr. Vaughn Twistt, and why don’t we take this outside for a bit more privacy?” He said with a tired smile.

            Jessica looked towards the kits, torn.

            “Don’t worry, mpenzi wangu.” Chika said with a kind smile as she laid a gentle hoof on the resting kits. “We’ll look after the little ones.”

            “Thank you.” Jessica said before the three foxes and one rabbit followed the doctors out into the hallway. Judy was grateful that the doctors merely glanced her way curiously. She didn’t think she could handle any animosity at the moment.

            “How is it, doc?” Finnick asked gruffly.

            Erick sighed. “I was working on the civilian fox, I believe his name is Brody?” At Jessica’s jerky nod, he continued. “I will not lie, it was touch and go for a while. He sustained multiple puncture wounds to his upper, middle, and lower back, as well as tears to his erector spinae muscles, and other muscle groups that help support the spine, punctured organs, as well as blood loss. Fortunately, his spine was not broken, but it was fractured under the weight of the larger mammal.” He took a deep breath. “He’ll recover…but at this time, we don’t know if he’ll be able to walk again. It’s too soon.”

            “Oh...!” Jessica sobbed as she collapsed against Edward, tears soaking the fur on her face further.

            “He’ll need at least a month of bedrest and hospital care before we’ll know for sure. I know it’s not the best news.” Erick said with sympathy. “But at least he will live.”

            The older tod did his best to support her, his own face soaked with tears. Edward turned to the other doctor. “What of my other son? Nicholas?”

            Judy never felt more grateful for Edward than in that moment, for her throat had stopped working properly, swollen as it was with emotion.

            “That surgery went a bit better, though just as long because of all the different types of wounds he sustained.” Vaughn said. “Officer Wilde suffered from excessive blood loss as well, in addition to bite wounds on both his left shoulder and left arm, lacerations on his abdomen, a dislocated shoulder, a comminuted fracture in his left arm, and a torn right ear. We were able to stitch up the laceration and line up the bones, so they’ll heal nicely. He may lose full motion of his left shoulder, though, because of the torn muscles there, but physical therapy can help with that. It will also help with the damage done to the muscles of his left arm. His ear, however, I decided to leave alone. If we stitch it up, the scar tissue could hinder the movement.” The doctor smiled at Judy tiredly. “He’ll be out of work for a long time, but he should make a full recovery. He’s very lucky.”

            Judy couldn’t speak to thank the doctor, she was too busy crying with relief, with guilt, with so much emotion.

            “When can we see ‘em?” Finnick asked as he wiped at his face, sniffling. _‘My boy’s gonna be alright.’_

            “They can have visitors now; they’re in the ICU at this time, and will remain there until they are in the clear. So only two at a time.” Erick said sternly, but smiled kindly at the two females. “Mrs. Wilde and Ms. Hopps and can stay as long as they like, of course.”

            “T-thank you.” Judy managed, finally finding her voice.

            With that, the two doctors led the four mammals down the hall into the ICU until they were standing outside two rooms.

            “Two visitors max.” Erick stressed, and then they left the family alone.

            Jessica went into Brody’s room immediately, Edward close behind her to support the fragile vixen. This left Judy and Finnick in the hall.

            “I’m gonna let everyone know they okay now.” Finnick said to Judy. “I’ll get something for us to eat, while I’m at it. I’m starving. See if I can get one of your coppa friends to help.”

            The mention of food reminded Judy that she hadn’t eaten since breakfast, and she smiled at the fox. “Thank you, Fin.”

            Finnick nodded before walking back the way they came.

            Taking a deep breath, Judy entered the room where her everything laid. Her eyes watered all over again at the sight of him. “Oh, N-Nick…”

            The first thing she noticed was how small he looked. The bed was obviously made for larger mammals, making the unconscious tod smaller and more vulnerable than he already appeared to be. His lower half was covered by the hospital blanket, but his upper half was not and his entire torso was wrapped in gauze. His left arm was in a splint, the fur shaved off and wrapped with gauze; there was even more gauze on his left shoulder. His right ear was bandaged up as well, medical tape keeping the gauze pad attached. There was a tube inside his mouth, keeping his airways clear as he breathed on his own. The constant beeping of the EKG a clear reminder that he was alive.

            Slowly, Judy walked further into the room, pushing one of the chairs closer to the right side of his bed. When it was pressed right up to it, she hopped onto it, took his right paw into her paws gently, and just stared. She stared until her vision blurred. She stared until soft sobs shook her small body.

            She knew she needed to call Chief Bogo to let him know what happened. She knew she need to call her mother back. She knew they were so many things she needed to do at the moment, but she just didn’t care. Nothing mattered, except for her fox. Her fox that she’d almost lost; lost before they could make anything official. Before they could start their lives together.

            Judy tightened her paws around Nick’s slightly as a new and sudden fear took her breath away. One that had been overshadowed by concern for his _physical_ welfare.

_‘What if the antidote doesn’t work? What if…what if he doesn’t wake up?’_


	32. The Birth of Twily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every good villain needs a backstory. This is Twily's.
> 
> Italics are past events.

_"I have had enough of your lies!” A female rabbit by the name of Jacquelyn Skippson said in a furious tone as she made a war path towards the interior of her house. The doe had dark brown fur, her muzzle and ear tips a light beige color, with a single white spot surrounding her left eye. Dressed in a light blue sundress, she was a very pretty doe by rabbit standards—would have been, if she weren’t so furious at the moment._

_She was especially terrifying to the female kit she held firmly by the paw as she dragged her along._

_“But, Mama!” The little doe protested, tears in her eyes as she tried to pry her paw form her mother’s firm grasp. Her other arm kept a firm hold of a worn white rabbit teddy bear. She was dressed in a pink shirt with flowers on them and blue overalls. “I’m telling the truth!”_

_Jacquelyn whirled around, eyes blazing, as she shot out a paw and smacked her daughter across the face. The little doe gasped, as did a few of the other bunny kits around them in the house. “I said enough, Erica!” Jacquelyn then turned back around, the stunned kit now quiet as her mother continued to drag her to her destination._

            ‘Hit her back!’

            _Around them, thirteen kits of varying ages all under seventeen watched as their youngest sister was dragged by their mother, sympathy in their eyes. There was nothing they could do._

‘Finally.’ _Jacquelyn thought as they reached a closet. When she reached out to turn the knob, Erica snapped out of her daze._

_“No, please, Mama! I’m telling the truth!” Erica cried, futilely renewing her efforts to get free._

_Ignoring her daughter, Jacquelyn swung the door open, revealing what was inside. Instantly, the two rabbits, and those nearby, were hit with the stench of stale blood and antiseptic. Used to the smell, the older bunny’s nose only twitched a little in disgust as she forced her kit into the dark room. She glared at her daughter. “Now, you’re going to stay in here until you admit the truth and that not blame it on some, some imaginary friend!”_

_“Mama!” Erica cried, her small fists hitting the door as Jacquelyn swiftly closed it on the kit. She banged on it a few times before giving up and sliding to the floor, weak sobs escaping her._

            ‘Why do you let her do that? Let me out, and I’ll _make_ her believe us.’

_“But she’s my mother…” Erica said softly after a quiet moment. The little doe gazed at the only light in the closet—the sliver of light peeking through the crack between the door and floor. She gazed as if in a daze, before a wicked gleam of light reflecting off a metal surface caught her eye. Turning around, the little doe stared in fear at the gleaming assortment of skinning knives._

 

“Alright, keep us updated. Bye.” Shae Luna said before ending the call. The sigh that escaped her maw made her partner twitch a floppy ear towards her.

            “Nothing yet?” Bret Hound asked as he pulled up into a parking spot and put the car into park. Both mammals were dressed in their work clothes, consisting of black suites jackets and white undershirts and black slacks. While Bret had a white button-down underneath, Shae went with a more casual white blouse.

            “They’re still in surgery.” The brown she-wolf confirmed.

            “Their wounds were extensive. Especially Wilde’s, from what I hear.” The blood hound reminded her. Bret wasn’t particularly close to the fox, not like Zeke and Claudia, but he respected the tod for his courage and bravery.

            “I know, I know. It just makes me antsy whenever a comrade is being put under the knife.” Shae said in frustration. She knew the risks of their work, especially the type of work she does as an agent. That didn’t mean it didn’t get to her every single time someone got hurt—fox or otherwise. She then shook her head to clear her thoughts s she reached for the door handle. “Let’s get this over with.”

            Bret nodded as he turned the car off and followed his partner out of the vehicle, tucking their warrant into his suite jacket as he did so. “So, besides the obvious, what else are we here for?”

            “We’re here to confirm if she has DID,” stating the obvious for her own benefit, “and then we’re going to see if there’s anything from her past we can use.” Shae said as the two canines made their way to the entrance of a facility. It was a fairly large building of five stories, designed to accommodate mammals of all sizes, painted a dull off-white color with signs of the years starting to show on the exterior. Directly above the double entrance doors read the sign _Dale’s Psychiatric Ward_. “Now that she’s on the run and mentally unstable, she might go back to her roots.”

            Bret nodded mutely and the agents walked through the double doors, Shae in the lead. The inside looked like your standard hospital waiting room, with comfy-looking chairs that weren’t really comfortable and bland color schemes. The front desk was further into the lobby, and sectioned off by a wall. On either side of it was a double door that was no doubt electronically locked, with only employees having access to it.

            Behind the front desk were two mammals; a male ox and a female zebra—both were wearing white scrubs. Their name tags read “Darren” and “Anna” respectively.

            Both agents crinkled their noses slightly at the sick and sterile scent of the room, but their training helped them get passed their instinctive reactions as they approached the front desk. The zebra noticed them first.

            “Good afternoon.” Anna said in a bored tone. “How may we assist you?” The ox remained silent, watching the two predators.

            “I’m Special Agent Luna and this is Special Agent Hound. We need to speak with Dr. Renee Hefler.” Shae said as both Bret and herself flashed their badges at the two mammals. “It’s about one of her patients.”

            “I’m sorry,” Darren spoke up, “but we have a strict Doctor-Patient confidentiality—”

            Bret had reached into his suite jacket while the ox had been talking, and pulled out the warrant before placing it before them on the counter as he met the Darren’s eyes. “We know the drill, guys. So why don’t you stop beating around the bush and call the good doctor for us, hm?”

 

_Erica wasn’t sure how long she had been in the closet where her parents kept their skinning tools; she just knew it was long enough that her father was home and that she was hungry. She was familiar with the closet, as were all her siblings. It was a place of fear to the young kits, as the scent of blood made their instincts go haywire and caused them to panic; which was why their parents used it as a form of punishment. They had all secretly hoped it would stop when they had moved to their new home, but it was not meant to be._

_The doe had eventually calmed down enough to the point where tears were no longer streaming continuously down her face and into her fur, but that was only because she had her bunny teddy bear and her friend kept talking to her. Her friend was very nice, and she liked her friend a lot._

_She didn’t understand why no one believed she was real._

            ‘As long as you’re safe, that’s all that matters. I’ll protect you.’

_Erica smiled as she petted her toy._

_A loud noise caused the doe’s ears to spring up in alarm, the sounds of an argument between her father and a foreign male voice brewing._

 

            Five minutes and an anxious call later, the double doors to the right of the desk buzzed before opening, revealing an overweight bison cow. She wore a loose-fitting blue skirt with a black top, her brown eyes framed by thick black rimmed glasses. They were tired as she gazed at the agents.

            “I’m Dr. Renee Hefler. You must be the agents.” She sighed before waving them towards herself. “Come on, follow me. I have a feeling I know what this is about.”

            “Agent Luna,” Shae gestured to herself, and then towards Bret as they followed the bison, “and Agent Hound. I take it you saw the press conference?”

            Dr. Hefler nodded as the double doors automatically locked with a buzz. “Yes, I did. But you’re looking for the wrong mammal.”

            “What?” Bret asked with a frown, Shae gaining her own.

            The cow shook her head as they reached a closed door with a key-card lock. Pulling out her ID card, she swiped it into the lock before opening the door. “Please, let’s step inside my office before we discuss this further.”

            The agents nodded as they entered the office, taking note of the plain setting. It had the usual couch for the patients to lay down on when they came for their sessions, as well as a chair for Renee. There was also a desk to the right with two chair before it. It was those chairs that the doctor gestured to as she took a seat behind the desk.

            “Please, take a seat.” She said as she opened one of the drawers behind her desk.

            “What did you mean when you said we’re looking for the wrong mammal?” Bret asked as he took his seat.

            “The Chief of Police said you were looking for Erica Skippson, correct?” She didn’t even look up from her task, nor did she wait for them to respond. “I remember her, lovely doe. Shy little thing; scared of nearly everything, but decent enough when she was taking her meds regularly. Doesn’t visit as often as she should for her prescriptions.” Finally finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a fairly thick file and placed it on her desk with a huff. Renee met the agents’ eyes. “She would never do what you’ve accused her of. Twily, however…” She sighed as she opened the folder. “This sounds like something Twily would do.”

            “She really does have DID.” Shae mused, before glaring at the doctor. “If you knew she was prone to violence, why didn’t you report it?”

            “My job is to help my patients, Agent Luna, not turn them into the police where they won’t get the treatment they need.” Renee said with a defensive glare.

            “Well your negligence traumatized nearly twenty mammals, and almost killed eight.” Bret’s expression was hard as he stared at the cow. “Including a ZPD officer.”

            Guilt and concern washed over Renee, causing her to sigh once more.

            “Let’s start from the beginning, shall we?” Shae began after a moment of tense silence. “Who is Twily?”

 

_‘What’s going on?!’ Erica thought hysterically as the screams and pained cries of her family continued to sound from beyond the closed door. When she had been first shoved in there, she had been desperate to get out of the terrifying room. Now she hoped whoever was out there would never find her._

            ‘Grab a knife.’

_Erica shook her head in fear, the sounds getting closer to her door._

            ‘Grab a knife!’

 

            Renee didn’t answer right away, instead she started pulling papers from the file, handing them to the agents. “Prior to myself, Erica was already seeing a psychiatrist in Canada, where her family is from, for her imaginary friend she insisted was real. At the time, she didn’t have a name. Erica, because of her timid nature, was prone to bullying. She could handle it for the most part, but when it got extreme, that’s when her friend would make an appearance.”

            “And beat the hell out of her tormentors.” Bret finished as he read a school report of such an instance.

            Renee nodded. “When those instances happened, she never took responsibility for it, instead saying her friend protected her. You can imagine her parents’ frustration.”

            “How does one go from “protector” to the psycho we’re dealing with now?” Bret asked as he put the report down.

            “The death of one’s family, agent.” Helfer said sadly. “When she was put into my care, I diagnosed her with Schizophrenia—something she got from her mother when I looked at her mental history—and Dissociative Identity Disorder, and got her on the correct prescriptions as soon as possible, but now I believe it was too late by then.”

 

_It was silent beyond the door, save for the sound of mammals moving around slowly, their footfalls making the little doe hidden in the closet shake. Every now and then, there would be the wet sick sound of something sinking into flesh, and Erica would have to stifle a whimper. Sometime during that time, a knife had found its way into her small paws; she couldn’t remember grabbing for it, but its weight was reassuring._

_“Alright.” The male voice from before said loudly. “With all the noise these morsels made, the cops will be here soon. Go on, get out before I make sure you join them!”_

_“What are you gonna do, Red?” This time, it was a female voice that spoke the question._

_“I’m gonna take care of the…hidden treasure.” The smirk on his face could be heard in his voice._

_There was laughter from different mammals as shuffling could be heard, the mammals on the other side heading towards the doors. Moments later, the sound of the front door closing could be heard, and then nothing at all._

_Erica shook as she strained her ears, the pounding of her heart being difficult to hear over. For a moment, it seemed like it was finally over; that those terrible mammals were all gone._

_The sudden rattling of the door knob caused the little doe to gasp._

            ‘Run away!’

_Erica only managed a terrified whimper in response to her friend before the door was swung open, the light behind the mammal making them look even more sinister to the terrified kit. Red fur created a flaming outline of the mammal where the light touched it, and the light reflected off of the knives in the closet caused the green eyes of the mammal to glow. A narrow muzzle split in half, revealing sharp teeth in a malicious smile._

            ‘Run! Run! RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!’

_“Found you.”_

            ‘SURVIVE! SURVIVE! MUST SURVIVE! WE MUST SURVIVE! I MUST SURVIVE!!’

 

            “That reminds me.” Shae started as she put down the paper in her paws. “How does a rabbit end up in the system? What happened to the rest of her family?” Rabbits were notorious for having large families, after all.

            Renee sighed sadly as she pulled out another paper, this one a police report. “I don’t know why the rest of her in Canada didn’t take her in. What I _do_ know is that she was the youngest of the second little of a budding rabbit family that had just moved to _Zootopia_. They were in the reptile leather trade, unusual for prey mammals, but they were good at it.”

            In the file, there was a photo of a small—by rabbit standards—rabbit family of sixteen bunnies; two adults and fourteen kits. They were all smiling. Shae noticed a small brown doe in the corner of the group photo, hugging a white bunny teddy bear tightly as she smiled shyly at the camera.

            “Not a week after their arrival, the entire family was slaughtered by the gang Ankle Biters. I’m sure you’re familiar with them?” Renee pitched.

            Both agents scrunched their noises in disgust, but it was Bret that answered. “Yeah. They were an all pred gang that was made up of smaller predators, and led by a red fox tod named David Foxfire, also known as Red. They were notorious for…prey consumption.” They had faced many terrible things in their careers, but cases where mammals ate other mammals were always the most disturbing.

            Shae’s eyes widened. “You don’t mean…?”

            The doctor nodded grimly. “Yes; _this_ was the incident that led to the arrest of the entire gang. Erica was the only survivor. She was found with a bloodied knife in her paw, a few feet away from the body of a red fox tod. He was later identified as Red.”

            The agents shared a look.

            _‘That would explain her obsessive hate for Wilde, and why she considers Hopps a traitor.’_ Shae thought as she turned her attention back towards the doctor as she finished.

            Renee gazed at the agents grimly. “During one of our sessions, Erica told me that was when her friend named herself Twily. I believe it is _that_ incident that twisted that friend, Twily, from Erica’s protector and into someone that poor doe came to fear.”

 

_All was silent._

_The fox known as Red, leader of the Ankle Biters, was on the floor face down, his head facing in towards the now empty closet. Vacant forest green eyes stared into a void, the deep diagonal slash along his jugular allowing his blood to pull around him. A moment of overconfidence and a wild strike had been his undoing._

_A few feet from him, hunched over in a crouch with her arms around herself, was the little doe. Her bloodied paws marred her clothing, but she took no note as she stared at the massacre around her. Everywhere she looked, her family laid dead._

_Some were stabbed to death._

_Some were beaten._

_Some…partially eaten._

_It was too much for her; for Erica. She could not comprehend what had happened; would not. She retreated within herself; lost, heartbroken._

_It was not her body that slowly stood up from its hunched position. It was not her feet that brought her back to the cooling body of the tod, where the knife lay. It was not her paws that picked up the weapon her parents had used many times for their business._

_Wide grey eyes stared at the bloodied knife in her shaking paws, tears continuously flowing from them and soaking her facial fur. Slowly, a smile spread across the doe’s face as a giggle burst from her lips. Then another, and another, until the little brown doe threw her head back, laughing hysterically at the ceiling. She quieted a bit when sirens could be vaguely heard in the distance, but the smile never left her face even as the tears continued to flow._

            ‘I survived! I survived! I am…I am Twily!!!’

~o.8.o~

Near the edge of the city of Zootopia, in a forest that few ventured in, a white bunny-sized car was parked. Inside, a brown doe slept fitfully, her face twisted as if in pain.

            While this one slept, another plotted.

_‘Traitormonstertraitormonstertraitormonstertraitormonstertraitor ….’_


	33. Come Back To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Zootopia winning an Oscar for Best Animated Film, I made sure to get this chapter out! YAY!!

“Stupid…” Judy mumbled as she wiped the forming tears from her eyes, her ears limp against her back. “Crying won’t make things better.” She told herself, but that seemed to be all that she could do lately; cry. Currently, she was sitting on the right side of the hospital bed, it being more than large enough for the two small mammals to be on without jostling Nick’s injuries. It was an arrangement she had started the day after the shooting, and no one tried to remove her; not that she’d listen anyways. It was a small comfort, being so close to him, but it wasn’t enough.

            A week.

            That’s how long it had been since she last saw vivid emerald green eyes. That’s how long it had been since she heard his charming voice. That’s how long it had been since she’d last tasted him…

            The doctors couldn’t figure out why it was taking so long for him to wake up; his brain activity was normal, everything was mending nicely and at a slightly accelerated rate. Everything pointed towards the fact that he should have woken up five days ago…yet nothing was happening. They had even brought Vandyke in to take a look, but all the black panther said was, “The serum took a toll on his body, mentally and physically. Give it some time.”

            Judy let out a soft sob at the thought, her frustration bubbling over once more. _‘How can I give it time, when time was taken away from us?!’_ She raged silently, before sadness and loss overwhelmed her again.

            Reaching out a trembling paw, the gray doe clutched tightly her fox’s one good paw as she slowly brought it to her face, kissing the knuckles gently. “Please, Nick…,” she sobbed as she pressed her cheek against the large paw, eyes squeezed tightly as tears flowed freely from them, “come back to me. I love you.”

~o.8.o~

“Report.” Came Adonis’ firm voice, but the exhaustion in it was clear to all in the room. He, along with Bryant, Jack, Skye, Gary, and Sasha, were in Conference Room A. Just like the cape buffalo, each mammal was showing varying levels of exhaustion.

            “There have been no leads, save for the three savage incidents in the past week.” Jack began. “All three of them have happened within the walls of _Zootopia_ , so it’s safe to assume that Erica, or Twily, is still in the city. The MO has changed; she’s no longer shooting them with the serum, but is somehow getting close to the victims and getting the serum on them.”

            “We know it’s her, too, and not some copycat because her scent is on them.” Skye added, getting a nod from the buck. “However, I believe she uses a scent blocker of some sort right after she does an attack, because the scent trail doesn’t extend beyond the victim.”

            “She’s gotten smarter.” Adonis concluded grimly, his frown deepening at the nods he received from all five of them. He rubbed his brow with a hoof as he continued, eyes closed. “And your decision in regards to Wilde and Hopps?”

            The two agents and two officers in charge of the whole case looked at each other briefly before nodding. It was Wolford that spoke on behalf of them. “We’ve all discussed it at length, and we agree that as soon as we can, we need to get the both of them out of the city.”

            “With Skippson still within the city limits, and these savage attacks going on, getting them out would be a protection for them.” Sasha pointed out.

            “Don’t forget the media outlets that have been attacking them.” Wolford added with a frown. Despite the press conference, despite the facts and video proof, despite all their efforts, the anti-pred groups had taken Nick’s primal condition and had blown it completely out of proportion. Unfortunately, they were gaining support. It wasn’t much support, as more mammals were standing up for the couple than against them, but the fact that they were gaining any support in the first place was disconcerting.

            Adonis opened his eyes and nodded in agreement with the wolf. “We may have to move up the two interviews I have planned.”

            “Two?” Bryant raised a brow curiously.

            “I managed to get the Climbers’ permission to have Derrick interviewed as well, showing that it’s offspring in general, and not just fox kits, that find Wilde comforting; that they aren’t afraid of him.” Adonis said, pleased. The others nodded in agreement.

            “Going back to getting them out of the city limits.” Sasha said to get things back on track. “I believe we can spare two to four officers from precinct one to go undercover, ones we know we can trust, as their protection detail. We’d also use decoys to mislead the media.”

            “Where would we send them?” Adonis asked as he stared at the five mammals.

            Jack spoke up this time, a spark igniting in his tired deep blue eyes. “I have an idea about that.”

~o.8.o~

Brody ached all over. He supposed that was a good sign, as according to the doctors, that meant he wasn’t totally paralyzed. It didn’t feel like a good sign.

            _‘I guess that’s why they have me on the morphine…’_ He thought drowsily, his sapphire blue eyes staring at one of the walls in his room. Because of his extensive injuries, the tod was positioned on his left side so his back wounds wouldn’t have any pressure on them, allowing the stiches to breath and fight back infection. Every now and them, they’d carefully turn him onto his other side to avoid bed sores. _‘Oh, joy…great, now I’m sounding like Nick…’_

            The thought of his brother caused tears to form in his eyes, and sniffles to arise from him as he started to cry silently.

            This as how Jessica Wilde found her husband after getting something quick to eat and checking up with Edward, who was currently watching over the kits.

            “Brody!” She rushed to her mate’s bedside, concern marring her expression. “What’s wrong? Do I need to call the doctor?”

            Brody shook his head slowly, the motion combined with the morphine making his vision swim for a moment.

            Jessica’s ears were pinned back against her head, feeling helpless as her mate continued to cry softly before her. “What’s wrong?” She asked again gently as she took one of his paws into hers.

            “Nick…” He finally managed to say in a weak voice after a few sniffled false starts. “My baby brother…I just got him back and he’s hurt…I couldn’t protect him…” A weak whimper left the tod as he started to cry a little harder, causing him to groan in pain as the strain irritated his back wounds.

            “Oh, baby…” Jessica murmured softy as she stroked Brody’s exposed cheek, gently soothing her mate. “Shh, it will be okay. He’s going to be okay, you’ll see.” _‘I hope he’ll be okay…’_ She thought sadly. For the past three days since he’d woken up, Brody had been in a constant cycle of worry and guilt thanks to the medication and the pain, jumping so fast between the two that it often left him exhausted. The doctors called it Survivor’s Guilt, and her mate wasn’t the only one showing signs of it. The rest of the shooting victims were also showing signs of it, guilt overwhelming them from what they had done to their loved ones while under the serum influence, even though it wasn’t their fault.

            As she watched her mate cry himself to sleep, Jessica didn’t know what else she could do.

~o.8.o~

A knock on the room door had Judy’s ears twitching in its direction, but she did not move from her curled position along Nick’s right side. Even as the door slid open, she did not move. It was only when she heard that achingly familiar voice, did the doe turn around in surprise.

            “Judy?”

            “Mom?” Judy asked with wide eyes, surprise evident on her face as she swiftly turned around to seek her mother out. She vaguely noticed that Clawhauser and Jimmy were with the older doe and in uniform, and she also noted her father’s absence, but the majority of her focus was on rabbit she took the most after. “Mom!”

            The two rabbits raced towards each other, meeting in the middle as Judy fell into her mother’s embrace, sobbing as she took in Bonnie’s scent. Suddenly, everything seemed a little less bleak, a little more possible, and she didn’t feel so alone anymore. Her mother was here.

            “Oh, bun-bun.” Bonnie said in that tone of voice that all mothers had; the one that made everything okay. “I’m so sorry it took me so long to get here.” The doe said, her own voice full of tears and emotion as she took in her kit’s scent. “I tried to get your father—”

            “It’s okay, Mom.” Judy said with a watery smile as she pulled back a little bit. “You’re here; that’s all that matters.”

            Amethyst eyes stared into an identical set before Bonnie held her daughter close once more, marking Judy’s forehead in a comforting gesture.

            It was then that Judy’s stomach made itself known with a loud growling sound that had the younger doe’s ears flushing red, and causing the two predators to chuckle.

            “When’s the last time you ate, sweetie?” Bonnie asked in a stern, yet loving manner only parents could achieve.

            “Uh…”

            Bonnie took another sniff of her daughter, much to Judy’s embarrassment. “And when’s the last time you washed?” She didn’t give Judy a moment to answer as she continued, wiping both their tears away as she did so. “Let’s go get you cleaned up and fed.”

            Panic surged within Judy as she turned to look back towards where Nick laid helplessly. “But—!”

            “Don’t worry, Judy.” Jimmy said, smiling when the doe turned back to look at him to hide the tiredness in his eyes. “That’s what I’m here for while you go with your mom and Ben. I’ll watch over him for you.”

            Indecision warred within Judy for a moment, before her stomach made the decision for her as it growled again. With a sigh, she nodded in agreement as she allowed her mother to lead her out of the room after one more lingering look at her fox. She paused by Jimmy and looked him dead in the eye. “Promise me you’ll get me if anything happens?”

            Jimmy placed a reassuring paw on her shoulder. “I promise.”

            “Come on, Judy, let’s get you something for your tummy!” Ben said, his cheer forced. It was worth it when Judy gave him a little smile as the three mammals left to the cafeteria, the door closing after them.

            Once he was alone with his best friend, Jimmy let the smile fade from his face as he made his way to the chair by Nick’s bed. Jumping on it and making himself comfortable, the ocelot felt his eyes water as he gazed at the tod.

            If it weren’t for the splint on his arm and the bandages on him, Nick would have looked like he was merely taking a nap. He looked like he’d wake up at any moment, a snarky remark on his lips.

            _‘But he won’t.’_ Jimmy thought bitterly as the tears fell, soaking his facial fur. _‘Because he’s looked the same way these past four days…’_

~o.8.o~

After a much-needed shower and some food in her stomach, Judy felt a lot more like a rabbit than the empty shell she had been prior to her mother’s arrival, and couldn’t be more grateful for the older doe than she already was.

            “Thank you, Mom.” Judy said softly as she placed her fork down on the cafeteria table, her capybara-sized salad completely gone. Bonnie merely patted her daughter on the cheek as she finished up her own meal.

            “That was delicious!” Came Ben’s delighted exclamation as he patted his rounded stomach contentedly. In front of him were only four bowls, an unusually small amount for the pudgy cheetah. It was something Judy noticed, but didn’t comment on. They were all feeling out of sorts.

            A sudden commotion at the doors of the cafeteria had all three mammals, as well as the rest of the mammals in there with them, turn their attention to them just as a familiar rabbit buck in overalls made his way into the cafeteria, huffing and puffing as he tried to catch his breath. Both Judy and her mother stood in their seats in surprise.

            “Stu!”

            “Dad?!”

            “Judy! Bonnie!” Stu called out as he ran to their table.

            “Dad,” Judy said as she hopped down from her seat, “what are y—” She was cut-off by the hug her father drew her into.

            “I-I’m so sorry!” Stu cried softly as he hugged his daughter tightly. “I’ve been such a stubborn old fool! Your mother tried to talk some sense into me, but it took her leaving without me to make me see how much I-I’d hurt the both of y-you.”

            “Dad…” Judy felt herself starting to cry again, and knew they were making a scene in front of all these mammals she didn’t know, but she couldn’t bring herself to care in that moment.

            “I ju-just wanted you to b-be happy, and I-I let my fear get the-the best of me. I’m so s-sorry.” Stu continued in between sobs. “I don’t _care_ if you l-love a fox, or if he’s yo-your mate. I-I love you, a-and if he makes you ha- _happy_ , that’s a-all that matters. I w-was _such_ a fool. C-could you ever-er forgive m-me, Jude?”

            And just like that, all the hurt caused by their argument was washed away in the face of her father’s genuine remorse and acceptance, but especially his love. He still loved her, and she tightened her hold on him. “Of course, D-Daddy. I love you.”

            Stu cried harder at that, and held his daughter closer.

            Bonnie had a paw to her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears as she watched her daughter and her husband make up, relief and happiness flowing through her.

            Across the table from her, Benjamin Clawhauser was a mess as he watched the tearful reunion. He hadn’t been aware that there had been bad blood between her and her father because of her relationship with Nick; she hadn’t told anyone. He was relieved, however, that it was now water under the bridge.

            The bubbly cheetah wasn’t the only one effected by the scene, as the mammals in the cafeteria also watched on. Many started to tear up themselves, others felt compassion for the bunny who had done so much for their city, and was now going through so much herself. Many felt their own prejudice shift slightly in the face of the hurt it had the potential to cause.

            It was a changing; it was a start.

            By this time, Bonnie had made her way over to her daughter and mate, joining in on the family hug. It was at this point that it became too much for Clawhauser.

            “I can’t take it anymore!” The portly cheetah exclaimed suddenly, startling the three rabbits a second before they were swept up into the arms of the large predator; the large predator that was now openly crying as he hugged them tightly to his chest. “You guys are just t-too ad-adorable! The l-love, the f-family!”

            “Ben!” Judy said in protest, both laughing and crying at the same time. She laughed even harder when her father fainted, causing her mother to groan in exasperation.

            “Oh, is he okay?!” Ben asked worriedly as he set the three bunnies down, being sure to be extra careful with the unconscious buck.

            “Oh, don’t worry, sweetie, he’s fine.” Bonnie said as she grabbed her glass of water from her table, before pouring it onto her husband.

            Stu spluttered for a moment, confusion clear in his eyes before he realized what had happened. “Oh, sugar biscuits, I did it again, didn’t I?”

            Bonnie smiled fondly at her husband as she helped him up from the floor. “That you did, honey, but it’s okay. You’re here; that’s that matters.” She said as she kissed him on the nose, causing the buck to blush as his nose twitched.

            “AWWWWW!” Came Ben’s squeal.

            “There you are, Hopps. I want—” Bogo’s voice cut-off abruptly as he took in the sight before him, an eyebrow arching in question at his assistant. “What’s going on, Clawhauser?”

            “Ah, Chief Bogo.” Ben laughed nervously. “You see…”

            He trailed off as Adonis held up a hoof. “Spare me, please.” He then focused on Judy. “Hopps, if you have a moment, I’d like to speak with you privately.”

            “Can we come along, Chief Bogo?” Bonnie asked, not wanting to leave her daughter alone at that moment.

            Bogo weighed the notion for a moment before nodding. It concerned them, in a way. “Let’s go.”

            Waving to Ben, Judy and her parents followed the imposing mammal as they collected themselves. The scabs were still there, but the healing had begun for all three of them, and was shown in the way the three bunnies kept close together. It was a while before they reached their destination; Nick’s room.

            “Chief Bogo.” Jimmy said as he stood up, nodding towards the cape buffalo. He then nodded and smiled at Judy; she looked a lot more alive than when he first arrived.

            “Thank you for watching Nick, Jimmy.” Judy said with a kind smile as they walked further into the room. Her expression became nervous; hopeful. “How was he?”

            Jimmy shook his head, and her expression wilted. “He hasn’t changed since you left.” She nodded halfheartedly as she retook her place at Nick’s side.

            “Officer Purrow, if you could give us a moment.” Adonis said. “I’d like to speak with the Hopps family in private.”

            “Sure.” Jimmy cast Judy one last look before he walked out of the room.

            Once they were alone, Bogo released a soft sigh before focusing on his smallest officer. “How are you doing, Hopps?”

            “Better.” She admitted meekly and smiled at her mother as she took Nick’s paw into her own. “After some food and a shower, I feel a lot better.”

            Bonnie smiled at her daughter and squeezed Stu’s paw before returning her attention to the largest mammal in the room.

            “That’s good.” Adonis said as he folded his arms and leaned his back against the wall opposite of where Wilde laid. “Now, what I wanted to speak to you about is in regards to the case.”

            “We’re off the case, aren’t we?” Judy guessed, though she knew she was right. When Adonis nodded in confirmation, she wasn’t at all surprised. Ever since the shooting, she had been by Nick’s side. _‘Heck, I would have been more surprised if they had kept us_ on _the case.’_

            “There’s more.” Adonis continued. “Because of this attack against not only _Zootopia_ citizens, but more specifically, against the two of you, we have decided to relocate the both of you to _Periton_ state as soon as they clear Wilde, and put you under a protective detail.

            Judy’s eyes widened in shock, her parents’ expression matching her own. “What?”

            “There have been three more savage attacks since the shooting, though it has only been one mammal at a time.” Adonis said grimly. “These incidents have confirmed for us that Skippson is still within _Zootopia_ , and therefore still a danger to the two of you. Until we catch her, your safety is my first concern.”

            “Now hold on a second, chief.” Stu began, his face visibly upset. “Why do you have to send my daughter and her mate to some other state, when they’d be much safer in my warren?”      “While I appreciate it, Mr. Hopps, we’re trying to go for anonymity here.” Adonis explained as patiently as he could. “We also have the media to deal with, and they are watching our every move, and I want as little trails leading to your farm as possible. I don’t want this information getting to Skippson.”

            “I heard you on the news. This mammal is a bunny, right? Well, me and my boys know how to handle bunnies, and I know a thing or two about taking care of savage rabbits.” Stu said with determination. She was his daughter; it was his duty to protect his kits. It didn’t help either that he still felt guilty about what he had said to her more than a week ago. “They’d be safe with us.”

            Before Adonis could reply, a sudden feeling shivered down his spine; one he hadn’t felt in weeks. Bonnie and Stu both gasped at the sudden dread they felt, yet all three held the same thought as they focused on the tod in the bed.

_‘I’ve felt this before.’_

            Judy didn’t feel what the other three mammals felt. Instead, she felt an overwhelming sense of safety. The familiarity of it made her heart clench and her eyes burn as she moved closer to her fox until she was kneeling beside him on the bed. She watched intently as his eyes lids trembled slightly before stilling; his breathing changing slightly.

            She swallowed thickly as she tried to speak, her tongue suddenly feeling swollen. Finally, she was able to get the words out.

            “Nick?”

~o.8.o~

He knew he was safe before he really _knew_ anything.

            Before he could recall his name, before he could think, before he could remember anything—he knew he was safe. Because of one scent; the single most important scent to him: lavender, vanilla, and something else, all wrapped together into one package that radiated love, security, and home. It was that something else that forced his mind to work as he desperately tried to recall what that something else was.

            The first thing he remembered was his name.

            _‘Nicholas Piberius Wilde.’_ It made him frown, something about it not being…him. _‘Nick…I’m Nick. Much better.’_ He thought as this filled him with a sense of rightness. _‘I…I am a cop.’_

            With that thought, memories flooded his mind; of dreaded blue liquid and savage mammals; of the taste of something coppery and the color red; of desperation and a protective rage the like of which he’d never experienced before; of terrified kits and injured brothers.

            _Brody! The kits!’_

            For a moment, he felt panic well up within him as he couldn’t recall what had happened to his family. Yet he felt safe, and it was because of lavender, vanilla, and that something else he was finally able to put a name to as determined amethyst flashed in his mind’s eyes. It was rabbit— _his_ rabbit.

            _‘Judy…’_ He felt both anxious and reassured by just the thought of her name; felt loved and desired. He wanted—no, needed, to see her. To make sure she was unharmed. To make sure she was safe.

            This need tore through the tod like a tidal wave, breaking passed the barriers he hadn’t realized were there until after they were no more. Rapidly, Nick regained his senses. Pain made itself known, as did an annoyingly familiar beeping noise and muffled voices. Scents became so much stronger, and he could make out the faint breathing of a mammal near him.

            “Nick?” The question broke through the darkness, the familiarity of it making his heart clench with longing.

            Searching; he searched for his limbs. Everything felt so heavy yet intangible at the same time.

            _‘I need…!’_ He thought desperately, just as he felt something _solid_.

            Beyond his mindscape, a dark red paw twitched within another’s grasp. A gasp sounded, and he desired to see its source as _her_ scent washed over him. Finally, he found his eyelids and forced them open, revealing emerald green eyes.

            Savage, emerald green eyes.


	34. A Change Of Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, everyone! Here is the next chapter to Embrace It!

The sound of Jack’s phone going off made the buck tilt an ear in curiosity, as he wasn’t expecting any calls in the meantime.

            “Who is it?” Skye asked from her seat next to him. They were the only ones in the break room of precinct one, taking a much-needed break from their case. They needed to refresh their minds before getting back to tracking down Skippson.

            “It’s Fang.” Jack said in his bland tone, his eyes belying his curiosity. Franklin “Fang” Spots was one of the supervisors Skye and himself had done the switch with. He, along with the other supervisor, Ingrid “Iggy” Lee, were the ones Jack used to set up the arrangement in _Periton_ for Nick and Judy.

            “What does he want?” The vixen sighed.

            “Maybe he needs to update me on the arrangement for Hopps and Wilde.” Jack said as he answered the call. “Savage speaking.”

            _“It is in no way fair that a rabbit like you has such a badass last name.”_ Came Fang’s rough voice, the humor clear to hear in his tone. It was gone in his next sentence. _“We have a situation over here.”_

            Jack frowned. “What is it?”

            _“There’s been a leak.”_ The male cheetah said in a serious tone. _“Somehow, the media has gotten ahold of the fact that we’re bringing two semi well-known mammals to our state under witness protection, and they don’t seem to care that they are violating that protection. It will only be a matter of time before they find out it’s your mammals. We’re currently trying to root out who it was that gave the leak.”_

            Jack cursed harshly under his breath, gaining an alarmed look from Skye. When he spoke again, his country accent was more pronounced. “Ah bet ya it was Yaaks.” The buck seethed. “He wasn’t rais’d in Per’ton, an’ Ah had ta liter’lly break ‘is bones ta get him ta lis’en ta meh. He has it ou’ for smalla mammals.”

            _“I’ll look into it.”_ Fang said in confirmation. _“In the meantime, do you have another location you could move them to temporarily?”_

            Jack paused for a moment as he chewed on his button lip in thought, frustration making him a bit more expressive. He didn’t notice blue eyes lingering on his lips longer than suitable as he thought. “Not at duh moment, bu’ we’ll work somethang ou’. Keep meh updated, ‘kay?”

_“You got it. I’ll call you later.”_

            Once the call ended, Skye watched as the usually emotionless buck let out a groan of frustration as he let his head fall with a soft ‘thump’ against the table they were seated at. “Let me guess; Yaaks opened his big mouth, didn’t he?”

            It was a moment before Jack spoke, though his voice was notably a lot calmer, and his accent had receded to how it usually was. “That’s what I’m thinking.” The buck sighed as he pulled his head up from the table top and leaned back in his seat. “Someone told the media back home that we are bringing two mammals that are semi-famous to the state under witness protection. I’m almost certain it was Yaaks. Until it’s cleared up, we won’t be able to bring them there, especially if they find out it’s Hopps and Wilde. We can’t lead Skippson to _Periton_.”

            Skye nodded in agreement. “It would make things more difficult than they already are.” She stood up, as did Jack. “We need to speak with the others.”

            “First, we need to speak with Adonis.” Jack said as he put his phone in his pocket. “I’d rather do that in person. Earlier, he said he’d be at the hospital around this time, so let’s head over there. We can visit Hopps and see how Wilde is doing while we’re at it.”

            Skye felt her expression soften slightly, though she made sure not to let Jack see it. He rarely let it be expressed, but the buck cared a great deal for the mammals under his command, and it showed through his actions, rather than his words. Considering his past, she knew he was worried about them, Wilde specifically since he hadn’t woken up.

            It was too similar to his first case as a supervisor, before she had met him.

            “Let’s go.” Jack said, and the two mammals left the now deserted break room.

~o.8.o~

 _‘He’s awake…!’_ Judy thought as she pressed a paw to her mouth, her vision becoming blurry as tears filled her eyes. She couldn’t see emerald eyes search lazily for her, but she somehow felt their intensity when they finally found her. A special kind of warmth filled her when she finally heard his voice after such a long time without it, and she couldn’t suppress her sob at its sound.

            “Judy…you’re safe…” His voice was strained, hoarse from disuse and lack of moisture; but it was familiar, it was warmth—it was _home_.

            “Nick…!” She sobbed, everything and everyone fading away from her senses as she focused on the most important mammal to her. Judy couldn’t take it anymore when he gave her a lazy, sleepy sort of smile, his eyes closing in contentment—the next second, she was attached to his good arm, her muzzle pressed into the fur of his neck as she cried.

            Nick gave a soft, pained chuckle, the fuzziness slowly clearing from his mind. Gingerly, he nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head, before swiping his chin over it, leaving his mark there. This only caused her to cry harder, relief and love tearing through the poor rabbit. “You bunnies…so emotional…”

            “I c-can’t believe y-you’re joking a-at a time like th-this.” Judy complained as she pulled back a bit to look at his face, but there was no hiding the watery smile trying to form on hers. “Jerk.” It crumpled into a grimace in the next second as she let out a hiccupped sob. “I-I thought I’d lost y-you…!”

            Nick’s expression became serious—as serious as it could be in his current state—and he slowly pulled his good arm from her grip so he could cup her face. He felt a warmth settle within him as she brought up both her paws to hold his to her face as she nuzzled into it. Gazing into her glimmering amethyst eyes, he tried to put as much feeling into his words as he could, the fog steadily going away. “I’m not going anywhere, Carrots…not now, not ever.”

            Unable to form words, Judy nodded mutely as she gazed at her fox. She didn’t resist when he moved his paw to the back of her head, and came willingly when he weakly nudged her closer to him. When their lips met, it was like their first kiss all over again, except it was sweeter, more tender, and so much more meaningful.

            To Judy, it was perfection.

            “That’s so sweet…!” Came another voice, startling the couple away from each other. They both turned to see that Stu Hopps was leaning heavily into his wife, he himself crying dramatically. “And I tried to k-keep them a-apaaaart!” The buck cried harder, and Bonnie comforted him with an amused sort of exasperation, though her own eyes were watery from witnessing their emotional reunion.

            “There, there, honey.” Bonnie said soothingly.

            _‘How’d I miss the Hopps being here?’_ Nick thought. _‘I must be really out of it…’_ He couldn’t stop himself from raising his hackles a little bit as Stu started to calm down, the buck focusing on him. His last memories of the Hopps patriarch were not the most pleasant.

             “I owe you an apology, N-Nick.” The older buck sniffled as he ambled closer to Nick, stopping a foot from the bed. He craned his head so he could meet Nick’s eyes, and did his best to ignore the shiver that traveled down his spine at the savage eyes. _‘Don’t let it get to you.’_ “I let my fears get the best of me. I know you’re a good fox, a good _mammal_. Can you forgive an old fool?”

            The sincerity in Stu’s face and tone, as well as Judy’s reassuring nod and smile, made Nick relax and an easy smile spread across his face. “Don’t worry about it, Mr. H. It’s water under the bridge.”

            Stu gave a wobbly smile as his eyes began to tear up once more, and his loud hiccupped sob caused Bonnie to sigh patiently.

            “Oh, Stu.” The older doe said as she approached her mate and tried to calm him down. _‘He’s such an emotional mammal.’_ She thought fondly as she comforted him.

            The tod couldn’t help but chuckle softly as he looked away, intent on focusing on his mate once more. The sudden appearance of Adonis in his line of sight, however, halted all further thought process. _‘How the hell did I not notice Bogo? He’s huge!’_ “Chief? Why’re you here?” He asked, gaining the attention of all the mammals in the room.

            “What’s the last thing you remember?” Adonis asked in a stern voice.

            Nick frowned in concentration as he leaned back fully into his bed. “I remember meeting up with Brody and the kits…” His eyes widened sharply and cut to Bogo. “The serum! Is Brody okay? Are the kits safe? How long have I been out? What happened to the mammals that I…that I…—”

            “Hey, hey.” Judy said quickly, her voice as soothing as it could be in her current state as she forced Nick to meet her eyes. Panicked emeralds met distressed amethyst. “Deep breaths, okay? Breathe with me, Nick. There we go.”

            Nick tried his best to keep focused on his mate as he attempted to get a grip on his churning emotions. Leaning into her, he pressed his nose into the fur of her neck, taking in her soothing scent as he did his best to follow her instructions and take deep breaths.

            While Judy was calming Nick, Bonnie cast a worried look at the tod before turning to her husband. “I’m going to go get the doctor, Stu. Why don’t you get him a glass of water. Poor thing must be parched from being asleep for so long.”

            “No, I’ll do it.” Stu said and headed for the door. “You stay with Jude. She needs you now.”

            “Be sure to ask for Viktor Vandyke.” Adonis told the buck as Bonnie nodded in agreement with her mate, causing Stu to turn towards the cape buffalo. “He’s a black panther.”

            Stu’s ears drooped a little at that, but he got a grip on himself and nodded with determination as he left, closing the door behind him.

            Once Nick was calm, he tried to wrap both of his arms around Judy to hold her closer, but found that he couldn’t. He pulled back a bit from her and looked down at his left arm, and found that it was in a splint. Confusion welled up within him for a moment, before a memory flashed through his mind.

_‘…the savage mountain lion clamped his jaws viciously around his arm…’_

            He could not stop the whimper that left him at the memory as a phantom pain shot up his arm. Small paws on his muzzle had him turning his head back to his mate, and Nick once again shoved his snout into Judy’s neck.

            “I’m here, it’s okay.” Judy whispered as she continued to stroke the thick fur of Nick’s neck, combing her tiny claws through it the best she could. Her ears twitched slightly as they registered the sound of her mother approaching them.

            “Here you go, sweetie.” Bonnie said as she hopped up onto the chair by the bed, a glass of water with a straw in one paw. “Drink this, Nick. It’ll help you feel better.” The older doe watched as the tod nuzzling her daughter gently pulled away, savage eyes focusing in on her. She could not suppress the light quiver of fear that rushed through her at the sight, but the maternal instincts within her would not allow her to abandon the lost look in those eyes as the tod took the straw into his mouth.

            “Thanks.” Nick muttered softly as he finished the offered drink, his throat feeling a lot better. Feeling the emotional tsunami within him calm as well, the tod refocused on Bogo as he leaned more into Judy.

            “Better?” Adonis asked gently, masking his unease at the savage eyes looking at him. At the fox’s nod, the cape buffalo continued. “To answer your questions: you’ve been out for week, now. The kits are safe; your father is looking after them at the moment, as Mrs. Wilde is with your brother. Brody…” He sighed. “He’ll live, Wilde. Your quick thinking and actions assured that, but we don’t know at this time if he’ll recover fully.”

            “What does that mean?” Nick asked hesitantly.

            Judy answered him this time. “The doctors said his back was seriously wounded, Nick. They don’t know if he’ll ever walk again…only time will tell.”

            Nick let out a shuddering breath at that, his eyes burning with emotion at the news. _‘No…this can’t…Brody…!’_

            “Why don’t you get some rest. We’ll finish this later.” Bogo suggested in an unusually soft tone.

            Despite the fatigue he was feeling, this angered Nick. “No.” He wiped at his eyes. “I’ve slept long enough.” He met Bogo’s eyes. “Tell me the rest, please. What about the mammals I…attacked?”

            Adonis sighed silently and approached the bed. He stopped when he was a foot away from the tod. “You didn’t attack anyone, Wilde.” He held up a hoof to stop the fox before he could say anything. “Let me repeat myself. _You didn’t attack anyone, Wilde._ What you did was use self-defense to protect yourself, your brother, your mate, and your brother’s offspring. The shooting victims understand this. I understand this. _You_ need to understand this.”

            Nick looked away from Bogo, away from Judy, away from Bonnie, and towards his right paw. He turned it face up, his paw pads exposed, his claws hidden by his fur. Now that his mind was a little clearer, he could recall the feeling of flesh parting under his claws as he struggled with the mountain lion, a she-wolf… He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as he fisted is paw. “I’ll…I’ll try…”

            Bogo nodded grimly, knowing that would be the best he’d get. _‘I need to make sure he goes to a counselor in_ Periton _for this. He can’t keep this in.’_ “To fully answer your question; the mammals that had been hit with the serum are doing well and are expected to make a full recovery, both physically and emotionally with some grief counseling. Fortunately, there were no fatalities.”

            A bit of Nick’s guilt eased at this, his fist relaxing and he felt another paw slip into it and intertwin with his digits. Opening his eyes, he stared ahead as he felt Judy moving her chin across his neck and collarbone. Immediately, the concentrated smell of her scent mark reached his senses, and he felt himself relax further under the clear display of her love for him. He tightened his grip on her and brought her closer to his body in silent thanks.

            “There’s more.” Bogo’s voice said, regaining the fox’s attention.

            “More?” Nick asked. _‘What more can there be?’_

            “Because of Skippson’s presence in Zootopia and this recent attack on the both of you, you and Hopps will be relocated to _Periton_ state for protection until the apprehension of Erica Skippson.” Adonis said with a stern expression.

            Nick’s expression was one of shock, and before he could gather himself enough to respond, there was a knock on the door. A moment later, it opened to reveal Stu and Viktor.

            “Ah, my favorite patient.” Viktor greeted with a smile as he entered the room with a clipboard in paw, closing the door once the older rabbit buck was inside. “It is good to see you awake. We were getting worried there for a moment.”

            “Dr. Vandyke.” Nick greeted, his eyes meeting the jaguar’s.

            Viktor smiled in understanding as he approached the fox. “Now I see why Mr. Hopps here wanted me to come so quickly. Your eyes indicate that you are in a savage state, Nicholas.”

            “What?” The fox asked shock as Judy pulled back to look at his face.

            “He’s right.” She said, just as surprised as her mate. She reached out a paw to caress his cheek, her eyes locked on his. “I didn’t even notice…”

            Despite his current state of shock, this aroused a chuckle out of the fox. “Only you wouldn’t notice, Carrots.” He teased, but the relief was clear as day in his voice. It amazed as much as it comforted him that he would always be _just Nick_ to Judy; no matter what. He then tried to regain the control he’d unconsciously let slip, and felt a jolt of fear when it slipped out of his metaphorical fingers. _‘What…?’_

            “Hm, yes.” Viktor grinned at the couple, jarring Nick out of his thoughts. “I’m assuming this is how you are when relaxed? Completely relaxed?”

            “How’d you know?” Nick asked hesitantly, almost guiltily as he avoided Judy’s gaze.

            “You once told me that it is more comfortable for you to stand on all fours, as opposed to two legs, Nicholas.” Viktor explained, gently. “What that tells me is that this is how you wake up; it is your default setting, so to speak.”

            “But, my control has gotten to the point where it’s automatic for me to change my eyes…” Nick huffed, fear making him frustrated. He tried once again to regain control, his pupils quivering, only for it to fail once more “There’s something wrong with me.” _‘Again.’_

            “Of course, there is.” The jaguar said as he looked at the clipboard in his paw as he stopped by the tod’s bed. “Dislocated shoulder, two bite wounds, lacerations up and down your abdomen, a fractured arm, and a torn ear.” Viktor shook his head in slight amazement. “I’m surprised you’re healing so well. The lacerations are healed up for the most part, and since you’re awake, we’ll be putting a cast on that arm of yours, as the bite wounds have healed up to the point that covering them won’t bring about infection. And when you’re ready, we can remove the bandage from your ear.” He said as he gestured towards said appendage. Nick tried to flick said ear in response, but found its movement hindered by a covering and winced slightly at the dull pain. Viktor nodded in sympathy. “The doctor that operated on you decided against stitching up the tears, which I agree was a good call.” Vandyke explained. “It would have decreased your hearing range. There will be a bit of pain for a few days, but it’s mostly healed by now, and just needs to breathe.”

            “Thanks, but…that’s not what I’m talking about.” Nick hesitated. While he had come far in accepting this darker side of himself, the prospect of it _worsening_ terrified him immensely. The feel of Judy’s paw on his own gave him the courage to plow through. “I think the serum affected me; my condition.”

            Viktor observing him intently. Nick felt his hackles start to raise in defense at the perceived intrusion, and did his best to stop it. The way the jaguar’s jade eyes narrowed told him he wasn’t successful.

            “Hmm…” Viktor mused in thought, before he set the clipboard down on the chair. He then grabbed a medical flashlight from his coat and pointed a claw-tipped finger at his own nose. “Look here, not at the light.”

            Bogo watched as the doctor examined his most unique officer, his expression showing nothing even as worried churned within him. He may not be a doctor, but even he could see the consequences of what Wilde was suggesting. _‘If increased exposure to the serum chips away at more and more of the civilized part of his mind…’_

            His thoughts were cut off when Viktor suddenly bared his teeth aggressively at the fox, who returned it with a vicious snarl of his own as he tightened his hold on Judy. As soon as the doctor covered his teeth, Nick shook his head, a horrified expression washing over his face as he stared up at the doctor.

            _‘…he could slowly turn into a true savage.’_ Adonis finished as he approached Viktor, who seemed pleased with himself. “What was that about?” He cast a worried glance at the hyperventilating rabbit buck, but focused completely on the jaguar when Bonnie waved him away.

            “I’ll do some blood work to be sure,” Viktor said with a smile as he reached down and scratched between Nick’s ears; something he had done a lot before the creation of the antidote. He smiled wider when the fox closed his eyes in contentment, only to shake his head and look up at the doctor in confusion, his mate giggling beside him. He was continually amazed by her lack of fear. “But I’m certain that his slip in control is just a result of the medication in his system. His pupil constriction was delayed, which means he’s still feeling the effects of the morphine, yes?”

            Nick nodded. “It’s wearing off, though.”

            “As it should.” Viktor nodded. “Now that you’re awake, we’ll be starting you on some other pain medication. In addition to the morphine’s effects, however, we also have to take in consideration the fact that you just came out of a very dangerous, stressful ordeal, Nicholas.” The doctor explained gently. “Any _normal_ mammal would be aggressive after such an experience. It is just more so for you. It will go away with time, and once you are sure you and what is yours is safe.”

            “So, I’m not going to slowly go insane?” Nick asked hesitantly, his tone hopeful.

            Viktor shook his head in the negative. “No, you are not.”

            There was a collective sigh of relief from all present, the tension in the room easing significantly at the doctor’s confident words.

            “Now, I’m going to go fetch a needle and a few vials, and we’ll get that blood work going, shall we?” Viktor said with a smile, before his ears perked up as he remembered something. “That reminds me; the results from your blood test two weeks back—they came in about five days ago.”

            Judy’s ears stood up at that, both herself and Nick focusing on the doctor. “What did it say?” The young doe asked. She had been too wrapped up in her grief at the time.

            “Not much has changed.” Vandyke began, folding his arms with a smile still on his face. “Your immune system has become a bit stronger when compared to your previous medical records, and a few other things we can talk about another time; but there was no trace of the serum in your system. It seems to me that the majority of this primal condition of yours is just here.” He said as he tapped his temple.

            “I don’t know if I should be relived, or lament the fact that I’m a basket case.” Nick said, gaining a chuckle from the doctor, and a gentle punch from Judy. “Ofh! Careful, Carrots. I’m damaged.” He chuckled as he hugged her closer, feeling a lot better from the Viktor’s diagnosis. He knew nothing was for sure until the meds wore off, but it made him hopeful that he really was okay.

~o.8.o~

Ralph Fangmeyer paused on his way out of precinct one, the sound of his phone going off alerting him to a text he’d just received. It was around five in the afternoon, the end of his shift, and he was ready to go home to his mate.

            The usually stoic wolf’s tail wagged slightly at the thought of going home to his mate. For the past week or so, Ralph had experienced a type of freedom the like of which he’d never felt before. There was nothing to hide, no guilt weighing on him constantly for making Sofia keep them a secret. They flirted openly in public; they didn’t need to enter their home at different times to avoid suspicion. The best part, the absolute best part for the wolf, was that he could kiss her whenever he wanted.

            It was like falling in love with her all over again.

            Glancing down at the phone in his paw, he was tempted to ignore it, as it might be something that could delay him further from getting home. However, his ingrained sense of duty pushed that selfish thought aside, and he gave a soft sigh as he unlocked his phone to see who it was from. He was surprised to see that it was from Hopps, and it was sent to him and what looked like to be everyone from precinct one.

            **_Judy Hopps:_** _He’s awake!_

            Ralph’s ears perked up and his tail began to wag in earnest at that. _‘Thank goodness. Maybe I can swing by before heading home. Better yet, I’ll pick up Sofia and…’_

            His thoughts trailed off when he picked up a familiar scent. He felt his fur begin to stand on-end as the one officer he’d been trying to avoid all week finally found him. Naturally, there were consequences to his coming out about Sofia; the biggest one being his family.

            “Ralph.” Jennifer Howler said in a tone that conveyed her displeasure with her cousin. Stern honey brown met stoic amber. “We need to talk.”

            “There’s nothing to talk about, Howler.” He said, and she flinched at the use of her last name. “You were there at the family meeting; they made their choice.” The same day he had revealed his marriage to the public was the same day he’d told his immediate and extended family that he wasn’t going to keep silent anymore. Apparently, that had been the last straw for them, as his father had bared his teeth to him and informed him that he was no longer a part of their family.

            It hadn’t hurt as much as he thought it would; he had disowned them years ago in his heart.

            “We still need to talk.” She insisted, ears pinned back with her tail slightly raised.

            Seeing that she wasn’t going to let this go, the white wolf grunted. “Fine.”

            Jennifer pursed her lips and nodded. “Follow me.” The grey she-wolf led them away from the prying eyes of those in the lobby, and into an empty interrogation room. As they walked in, she slid the sign near the door frame from “Available” to “In-Use”. Once the door was shut behind them, Jennifer opened her mouth to speak.

            “Look,” Ralph cut her off as he raised a paw to stop her, his expression as hard as stone, “if you’re just going to tell me how wrong my marriage to Sofia is, how I’m a disgrace to the pack for going public, that you never want to see the sight of me again—save it. A.J. and Layla beat you to it.” He’d heard enough from his siblings; he didn’t need to hear more from his cousin.

            “That’s not what I was going to say!” Jennifer protested passionately, catching her cousin off-guard. Seeing this, she continued on with what she had wanted to tell Ralph for the past week and a half. “You were right.”

            Ralph blinked at her in confusion. “What?”

            The she-wolf snorted in slight amusement, before meeting Ralph’s eyes. “About me needing to change…that I was wrong.” She folded her arms defensively as her cousin continued to stare at her. Feeling the need to explain, she continued. “I’ve…been watching Wilde and Hopps. They don’t fit into the stereotypes of their species at all, and…I’ve begun to notice how those stereotypes can hurt others.” She then glanced away from Ralph completely. “And the pack…I don’t agree with them—I don’t agree with your mate choice either, but…it was wrong, to disown you like that. You’re family; that should be enough.”

            Jennifer kept her face turned away from her cousin as Ralph approached, his silence bothering her more than she let on. When he was a foot away, she peeked at him and paused at the gratitude she saw there in his eyes. He then did something they hadn’t done since they were pups.

_“Packmates in arms! Got my back, partner?” A young snow-white male wolf pup asked his cousin. He had his paw on the back of her head, their foreheads pressed together as he grinned excitedly at her._

_The grey she-wolf pup grinned back, her own paw pressed against the back of his head as well. “Always, Ralph!”_

_“Great! Let’s go get those robbers!”_

            Reaching out a paw, he grabbed the back of her head and pressed his forehead against hers. On instinct, she did the same, and couldn’t stop her tail from wagging slightly at the familiar gesture they had established before they had grown apart.

            “Thank you.” Ralph said in a soft tone.

            Jennifer then wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a hug. “I’m so sorry for being so stubborn. I’m really working on changing myself, Ralph. It’s… scary, and difficult, but I’m trying.”

            Ralph returned the hug, relishing in the physical contact. Being wolves, they were a highly tactile species that thrived on large families and physical contact. To be denied that, even for the right reasons, had stressed him more than he had been willing to admit—even to Sofia. It was a relief to know that he had one family member on his side. Ending the hug, he kept his paws on her shoulders as he kept her at arms’ length. “Would you like to have dinner at my place? Sofia makes this Latin dish with fish that’s really good. I can never remember the name, though.”

            Indecision rose up within her at the suggestion, and she felt shame join it as she saw slight disappointment and understanding flash in Ralph’s eyes.

            “If it’s too soon—”

            “No, no, it’s fine. It is.” She insisted. Jennifer then smiled at her cousin. “I’d love to meet your mate. Maybe…if I get to know her, I’ll learn to accept her.”

            Ralph’s smile filled her with a strange mix of sadness and happiness; she hadn’t seen him smile like that in years.

~o.8.o~

 “Knock, knock!” Came the cherry voice of Skye Frost as she and her partner entered Wilde’s hospital room, her paws full of three pastry boxes. “We got the text that you were awake!”

            Judy smiled at the bubbly vixen in appreciation from her seat on Nick’s bed. She’d barely moved from his side since he’d woken up. Currently, the two of them were snuggled together, his right arm wrapped around her shoulders as she pressed into his side. His left arm was still in a splint; they were waiting for the nurse to arrive so they could put it in a cast.

            “Good to see you’re awake, Wilde.” Jack said as he closed the door behind them. “Nice battle scar.” The buck said, referring to the three tears on the outer-most side of his right ear.

            “Thanks.” Nick replied with a lazy smirk. Before he had left, the tod had had Vandyke remove the bandages, wanting to get them off right away. It hurt as the doctor had said it would, but the relief of having it off outweighed the slight pain, and it was easily ignored.

            “We brought pastries to celebrate!” Skye announced cheerfully. “There are two cherries for me, a few blueberry ones for Nick, and Jack suggested carrot ones for you, Judy. There are none for Jack, because he doesn’t like sweets.” She said matter-of-fact as she approached the pair on the bed.

            “Thanks, Skye.” Judy said with a smile as she went to help her with the box, but was stopped by a whine from Nick. Turning towards him, she found her fox looking away from her, his ears pinned back in embarrassment as he bit his lip. While the morphine had worn off completely and is eyes were now that of a civilized mammal, Nick was still irrationally clingy at the moment, his mind still slightly in protection made. Not that Judy minded; she found it cute.

            Skye giggled at the display. “It’s alright, I can bring it to you guys!”

            “Where’s Bogo?” Jack asked curiously, noting that the imposing Chief of Police was absent.

            “He had to take a phone call, and my parents decided to get something to eat.” Judy answered as she helped Skye bring the pastry box onto the bed. She appreciated the fact that the vixen kept her distance, making sure to not be too close to either herself or Nick. She didn’t want anything to set her fox off in his delicate state. “He should be back any moment. Is something wrong?”

            Jack frowned, his feelings getting through his usual blank expression. “Yes, you could say that. It involves the both of you, so I rather explain it once, if you don’t mind.”

            The door swung open before more could be said, and in walked Adonis. He raised a brow at the sight of the two agents. “Savage, Frost. I wasn’t expecting the two of you.”

            “We were going to visit Nick anyways, but we need to talk to you about something that came up.” Skye said as she slipped into her professional persona. This made the cape buffalo purse his lips.

            “What is it?” Adonis asked.

            Jack answered as he folded his arms. “We can no longer take them to _Periton_ State.” He said bluntly. “Not immediately, anyways.”

            “What?” Adonis asked flatly.

            “There’s been a leak, and now the media there knows that we will be bringing mammals of semi-celebrity status there for protection.” Jack elaborated. “If it is found out that it is Wilde and Hopps we’re bringing, we could lead Skippson right to them.”

            “And into _Periton_.” Bogo finished, non-too-pleased with this development. “That’s the last thing we want; for this to become a cross-country case.”

            “Is there anywhere we can take them temporarily?” Skye asked. “At least until we can kill this rumor.”

            “ _Bunny Burrow_.” Judy said, gaining the attention of the other mammals.

            “Hopps…” Bogo began, but Judy cut him off.

            “It’s our only option, chief.” Judy began. “If we play our cards right, no one else will know we’re there. We’ll pretend that we’re still going to _Periton_ , then en route, we’ll head over to _Bunny Burrow_.”

            “It has some merit.” Skye mused, her eyes landing on Jack.

            “We’ll have to keep it close, and only tell a few of the agents and the officers on the case, but…it could work.” The buck said as he thought about it. His then focused on Bogo. “It’s your call.”

            Adonis sighed, knowing he was outnumbered. He didn’t feel too mad about it, however, as he knew it was their only option. “Fine. We’ll do it that way, however, I want Wolford and Rhinowitz’s impute before we go any further.”

            “Agreed.” Jack said instantly.

            As the three mammals began to talk further and straighten out the plan, Judy turned to Nick, who had drawn her closer to him. She kissed his cheek. “Looks like you’ll be meeting my family sooner than we thought, huh?”

            “Yippee.” He drawled, but the smile he gave her was genuine despite the worry in his eyes.

            She gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. “Everything will be okay, you’ll see.” Judy whispered.

            Nick didn’t say anything, his arm tightening around her as he took in her scent. He tried to quell the rock in the pit of his stomach, but knew it would only go away when Twily was gone once and for all. Only then would he—and what was his—be safe.

~o.8.o~

“Daddy, please, we must hurry!” Shrieked a familiar female shrew as she rushed off the plane, her pup securely in her arms. “We have to make sure Nicky and Judy are okay!”

            “Baby, hold on.” Silvano Big called out to his daughter from his perch in Koslov’s paw. “If we stay together, we will get there faster. Now, let your brother pick you up, we need to get going.”

            Fru-Fru sighed, but allowed the large polar bear to pick her up. “You’re right Daddy, I’m sorry. Thank you, Kosy. I just, I’m so worried about them!” The entire Big family had been out of Zootopia for the past eight days on a family vacation, all having agreed to no internet for a better bonding experience. Because of such agreement, it wasn’t until just before their flight back did Fru-Fru discover the Meadowland shooting, and Nick’s subsequent hospitalization and all the news that was associated with him and the event. Upon hearing this, the entire family had been on edge on the flight back, impatient to get back to their home.

            “We will get there my dear, we will get there.” Silvano reassured, though worry filled his heart. _‘My children, please be okay.’_


	35. It's Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been sick and stuff. I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> I'm now on deviantart under StarfangsSecrets! Check it out!
> 
> ~Star

Nick suppressed the growl of frustration that was bubbling up in his chest as he tried to button his shirt with one paw. The rest of his attire wasn’t fairing much better; his tie remained untied around his neck, and while he had managed to button his pants in the front, he simply did not have the dexterity to button up the loop in the back for his tail, making said pants sag slightly on his slim hips.

            _‘This is ridiculous.’_ Nick thought as he gave up and ran his right paw over his face, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He then glared at his left paw, his entire left forearm encased in a plain white cast—it was the reason for his current frustration. A nurse had put the cast on his arm nearly two hours ago, and had then asked everyone to vacate the room so he could get an assisted sponge bath—which had been degrading on so many levels—and then get dressed while his discharge papers were being processed. Now he couldn’t dress himself properly because he had to be careful with the stupid thing while it dried completely.

            That had been twenty-minutes ago, and at this rate, there was no way he was going to be fully dressed, anytime soon.

            A knock at the door cause his ears to perk, and he flinched slightly at the dull pain the motion caused his right ear, the three tears pulling slightly. This was another irritation that was steadily getting on his nerves, but was viciously ignored as the door started to open before he could get a word out, revealing a surprisingly welcomed mammal.

            “Dad!”

            “Nicholas.” Edward said with a tired, yet relieved smile on his face as he closed the door behind him. He was dressed in hastily put on clothes; a white button-down and grey slacks. “I’m so glad you’re awake! When I got the text from Judy, I got here as soon as I could.” This was said as the older tod quickly made his way over to his son, bringing the younger fox into a warm embrace.

            Nick readily returned the hug the best he could, letting the familiar parental scent of his father melt away the frustration within him. In that moment with his father, he felt the safest he had since waking up.

            Edward pulled back, tears burning his eyes as he took in his son’s appearance. He then frowned, and Nick felt his ears heat up a bit. “It seems you are having difficulty here.”

            Nick gestured his head slowly to his left arm and the cast on it. “The nurse said I have to be careful with it until it sets, and it hurts a bit when I use my fingers.” He frowned. “It’s been frustrating.”

            Edward patted his son on the head in a loving manner, before he started to button up the younger tod’s shirt. “It’s a good thing I came when I did then, hm?”

            “Dad,” Nick protested, embarrassed at having his father dress him. “You don’t—”

            “Hush now, Nicholas, and let me take care of you.” Edward stated in a stern voice, before he softened. “Though I am delighted to see you on your feet, I am also surprised. Shouldn’t you be in a wheelchair?” The older tod asked as he finished buttoning Nick’s shirt.

            “I had some weakness when I first woke up.” Nick admitted, his ears lowering a bit in slight embarrassment. He had nearly collapsed to the floor when he had first tried to get out of the bed on his own, unnecessarily worrying Judy as he desperately gripped the hospital bed for support. Vandyke had warned him that there would be some lingering weakness, but he had foolishly ignored the warning in an effort to get mobile as soon as possible. The need to get his mate somewhere safe was steadily growing stronger the longer they stayed in _Zootopia_. “It passed quickly, though. Vandyke said it was something about my condition making my body stronger.”

            “That’s a relief.” Edward said as he moved to the button at the back of Nick’s trousers. _‘At least one of my kits is sturdier than most other mammals.’_ He thought with relief tinged with sadness. The older tod easily buttoned the rear button over Nick’s tail, then went about putting his belt on. Once that was done, he worked on his son’s tie. “There we go.” He said with a smile as he patted the knot, before loosening it a bit the way he knew his son liked it. “All done.”

            It had taken no time at all to finish getting dressed thanks to his father, and Nick couldn’t help the envy that welled up in him. _‘_ Of course _he can get this done in less than a minute,_ he _doesn’t have a cast on his stupid arm.’_ Nick then sighed at his own thoughts. _‘Dumb fox.’_

            “Is something wrong? Are you in pain?” Edwards asked, worry on his face as he looked his son over.

            The younger tod shook his head in the negative, feeling foolish. “No, Dad. It’s...I’m just frustrate that you did so easily what I’ve been struggling to do for almost thirty minutes now.”

            A smile crack Edward’s lips, and he patted his son on the shoulder. “You’ll be fine. You’ll have your mate to help you with such things until you can manage on your own again.” The older tod watched with curiosity as his son glanced away from him in what seemed like embarrassment. “Nicholas?”

            Nick rubbed the back of his neck with his good paw. “Me and Carrots haven’t gotten there yet, Dad.”

            Edward frowned in confusion. “But you are mates.” He had thought it odd that Judy wasn’t the one helping his son, but he had decided against commenting on it.

            “We’re engaged.” Nick nodded. “But we haven’t made things…official yet. Everything’s been moving so fast, we’re still getting used to the idea of just _being_ with one another. And that’s not the whole of it… ”

            “Do you want to talk about it?” Edward asked as he took a seat, patting a paw on the space beside him. The chair was large enough for the both of them.

            The younger tod was silent as he took the offered seat, unsure if he should tell this to his father or not. _‘It’s been so long since I’ve talked to someone about this…and Carrots did say I shouldn’t keep things in…’_ With that in mind, Nick opened his maw. “I’m afraid I’d hurt her, Dad.” Nick admitted solemnly as he kept his gaze on his clasped paws. “This…whole incident, the danger surrounding us, has made me want to marry her—to make her mine as soon as possible, but…everything is moving too fast.” Savage emeralds turned towards his father, beseechingly. “She says she trusts me, but how can I trust myself when I can barely keep control?!” The last part came out as a frustrated growl, his muzzle wrinkling as he unconsciously bared his teeth.

            Edward did not flinch at the display, nor did you cast his eyes away from his son. Instead, he kept watching until the worked up young tod calmed his breathing, his eyes returning to normal.

            “Sorry.” Nick muttered as he turned away from his father, shame welling up within him. “I didn’t mean to snap like that…”

            “Do not apologize; you have done nothing wrong.” Edward said in that tone all parents had. “You are merely fearful for the safety of your mate, which is why I know you won’t hurt her.” Nick mutely glanced at his father, and Edward continued. “As predators, our mating habits may be...rougher than that of prey, but it goes against our very instincts as males, as tods, to harm what is ours. Yes, things may be going a bit faster between the two of you than is normal, but it is not unheard of—your mother and I got married within a month of meeting each other, while you’ve known Judy for months. And yes, you might be more primal than civilized, Nicholas, but that just means you are more willing to protect what is yours.” The older tod placed a comforting paw on Nick’s shoulder and gave his son a warm and understanding smile. “Love is precious, my son. Do not let such unnecessary fears keep you back from what you want.”

            Nick glanced away from Edward, silent as he thought on what his father had said. Edward did not push him, nor did he prod. He merely sat there with his son, waiting until he was ready.

            Nick stood up suddenly, his face determined.

~o.8.o~

Judy had been getting a bit worried about how long it was taking Nick to get dressed when Edward and the kits had shown up, the three kits running off to their father’s room after a quick hello to the doe. Edward had then offered to go check on Nick for her, much to her embarrassment and appreciation.

            _‘I’m his mate, it shouldn’t be an issue.’_ She thought stubbornly, choosing to ignore the blush reaching up her cheeks and ears. _‘We’re mates…but it’s not official…’_ Her uncertain expression turned into one of determination. _‘We need to fix that.’_

            Before she could delve deeper into her thoughts, Nick’s door opened and revealed two tods. Relief consumed her and brought tears to Judy’s eyes as she saw her fox dressed in his usual green button-up and a pair of tan slacks. Despite the cast on his arm, the bandage on his left shoulder that was peeking just under his collar, and his slightly stiff posture, he looked like his usual self—sly smirk and everything as their eyes met.

            Seeing her again after their separation, no matter how brief it had been, filled Nick with a sense of relief and determination. Dressed in a pale yellow button-up and a pair of form-fitting jeans, she was every bit the adorable country bumpkin he loved. _‘Mine.’_

            A blush swiftly took hold of her ears as their eyes met. _‘There’s something different about the way he’s looking at me…I can’t…’_

            The opening of the door next to Nick’s room drew the three mammals’ attention, distracting Judy from her thoughts as Jessica came into view. The tired vixen’s disposition brightened as she noticed the three mammals in the hall, specifically Nick.

            “Nicky.” Jessica greeted with a tired smile as she approached the trio, her arms bringing the tod into a warm hug. She was too tired to be bothered by the aura surrounding him; she trusted that he wouldn’t hurt her.

            “Jess.” Nick said as he hugged his sister-in-law.

            “I’m so glad you’re okay.” The vixen said as she pulled back from the hug. Her eyes teared up as she peered up at the taller fox. “We were so worried about you…and Brody’s been asking about you since he woke up.”

            Concern softened Nick features as the two foxes detached from one another, the tod pulling Judy into his side with his right arm. “How is he?”

            “He’s…lucid.” Jessica sniffled as she wiped at her tears. “He doesn’t stay awake for long, though. The guilt and pain wear him out easily.”

            Nick frowned. “Guilt?”

            Jessica let out a shaky breath as she avoided Nick’s gaze. “He blames himself for what happened to you…that he couldn’t protect you. I keep telling him that you’re fine and that it wasn’t his fault, but I don’t think he’ll believe it until he sees you, and I can’t—” She broke off in a sob before she continued. “I can’t stand to see him like this.”

            For some reason, this upset Nick. _‘Why does he feel guilty? Why is he suffering so much, when he…when he…’_ Swallowing a growl, he released a slow breath before focusing on Jessica. The slight squeeze from Judy at his side also helped to keep him calm; he could never hide how he felt from her. “Is he awake?”

            The vixen nodded, accepting the comforting hug Edward gave her with a grateful smile. “He’s always up when the kits visit.”

            Nick glanced down at his mate. “Whada ya say we visit my brother, and get him over his guilt, Carrots?”

            Judy nodded up at him mutely as she shifted his paw into her own, intertwining their digits as she became emotional herself. She had visited Brody once or twice during the week, whenever they needed to change Nick’s bandages, and it always pained her to see the other fox in such a state of distress. She hopped this helped.

            “Thank you.” Jessica said with gratitude as she met Nick’s gaze.

            The tod gave her a lazy smile. “No need to thank me, Jess.” He said as he lightly placed his left paw on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, before he walked passed her and towards the still-open door. Peeking in, the sight warmed his heart as much as it made protective rage surge up within him.

            Brody was on his left side, and from Nick’s point of view, he could barely make out that his eyes were open as he gazed at his three kits, a smile on his face. At the moment, his wounds were covered in gauze, shielding them from Nick’s eyes. But he knew; he remembered what they looked like. His brother’s three kits were situated on the large chair next to the hospital bed, huddle together. Deverin was in the middle, Vivian and Emory on either side of him with a large book in his paws. Nick saw that it was a book his mother used to read to him and Brody when they themselves were kits—the offspring’s version of _Robin Hood_.

            Deverin had his mouth open to continue the story, but paused when he caught movement by the door his mother went out of. A large smile split his face. “Uncle Nick! You’re awake!” The oldest kit’s outburst caused the other two to look towards the door, and then it was a race to see which one could reach the green-eyed tod first.

            “Oft, calm down.” Nick chuckled as he gingerly kneeled on one knee, bringing the three into a hug as he released Judy’s paw. “You gotta be careful, your uncle is still a bit damaged.” As he lowered his muzzle to the top of their heads, taking in their scents, he felt a part of him that had been tense this whole time relax and fade away now that he was secure in the fact that the kits were okay. _‘I guess this is what Vandyke meant when he talked about me making sure what is mine was safe. I feel a bit more stable now that I know they are okay.’_ “How are you three doing?”

            “We’re okay, Uncle Nick.” Vivian said as she nuzzled her face into Nick’s side. “Just tired.”

            “We were worried about you and Daddy. But Daddy woke up, so he’s okay now.” Deverin said.

            “Daddy’s really worried about you though, because you wouldn’t wake up.” Emory said softly, playing with the hem of Nick’s shirt. He then looked up at his uncle, his eyes shining. “But you’re awake now, so Daddy doesn’t have to worry anymore, right?”

            “Right.” Nick said with a soft expression. The tod then looked to Judy, and the doe knew what he was asking before he could open his maw.

            “C’mon, kits.” Judy said with a watery smile. “Let’s go get something to eat with your mom and grandpa while your dad and uncle talk, okay? We don’t want to give your dad too much excitement.”

            The kits followed Judy and their mother out of the room, casting a few parting glances at the two tods. Grateful emeralds met loving amethyst.

_‘Thank you.’_

_‘You’re welcome.’_

            Once the door was closed, Nick focused back on his brother. Brody had moved slightly, his muzzle now angled towards where Nick stood; his eyes a bit more opened, but blurred with tears.

            “Nick…” Brody rasped, his voice full of pain.

            Failing to swallow pass the lump in his throat, Nick made his way as quickly as he could towards his brother. Taking his paw into his good one, he met Brody’s teary gaze with his own. “Hey, Brody.”

            “You’re okay…” Brody sniffled as he tightened his grip on Nick’s paw. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you…!” The older tod sobbed, a whine escaping him as the effort irritated his wounds.

            “Hey, hey.” Nick hushed quickly as he crouched before his brother so that they were eye-level. “None of that, okay?” He used his other paw to wipe away Brody’s tears, before running it through the slightly thicker head fur between his brother’s ears. “Everything turned out okay. I’m okay, the kits are okay. Now you just need to focus on healing, okay?”

            “But—”

            “No, buts. I’m a cop now, or did you forget?” Nick said in a teasing voice, cajoling a smile out of Brody. “That means I get to take care of you, and you have to listen to me now, okay? So when I say it’s not your fault and you need to get better, I mean it. Got it?”

            “Heh, right.” Brody closed his eyes, a tired smile still on his face as Nick continued to pet him. “You’re the cop.”

            “That’s right, I’ll take of this.” Nick whispered, his face determined. “I’ll take care of everything.”

            “Love you.” Brody mumbled, already succumbing to his body’s demand for sleep.

            Nick carefully leaned forward and kissed Brody on the forehead. “I love you, too, brother.” He whispered before standing up. He gave Brody’s paw one last squeeze before releasing it. Turning towards the door, he did nothing to stop his lips from curling, an act he’d been fighting since he walked in. Leaning against the chair near the bed with his good arm, he dug his extended claws into the fabric as he glared and bared his teeth at empty space.

            _‘That…that monster!’_ Nick thought viciously as he tried to keep his anger quiet. _‘Because of her…Brody…!’_ The snarl nearly tore its way out his maw, but the tod found some way to keep it in. Taking a deep breath, he tried to shift his focus away from his brother’s injuries and psychotic rabbit—

            _‘—walks on the beach, kits playing and having fun, Carrots laughing…’_ Nick closed his eyes at that thought, focusing on his mate as he slowed his breathing. _‘Judy…’_

            After a moment, the protective rage that had threatened to overwhelm the primal tod had receded to the farthest corner of his mind; still present, but thoroughly subdued. Opening his eyes, Nick couldn’t help but chuckle as he removed his claws from the chair and ran his paw through his head fur, eyes fond. “Of course just the thought of her would calm me down…I wish the media would focus on that.”

            He had been informed about the emergency press conference that had taken place following the shooting after Viktor had taken Nick’s blood samples, and the media’s subsequent response. _‘At least ZNN isn’t being completely biased—probably because they want that interview with me and Carrots.’_ Nick thought cynically as he made his way to the door. 

            Pausing with his paw on the door knob, he turned his head slightly to cast one more worried glance at his brother. With Skippson still on the loose, Nick wasn’t sure when he’d see his brother again, which only increase his resentment for the psychotic doe. Shaking his head to clear it, he firmly gripped the knob and turned it. _‘See you soon.’_

            Opening the door, he was greeted to the sight of Jimmy leaning against the opposite wall.

            “Hey, Jimmy.” Nick greeted, feeling relaxed at seeing one of his most trusted friends again. His eyes made a quick scan of the slightly empty hallway, only hospital personnel occupying it.

            “Nick.” Jimmy grinned as he shoved himself off the wall. “Saw Judy and the rest of your family in the cafeteria. Thought I’d lead you to them—good thing, too, since you’re already looking for them. Or should I say, her?”

            Nick felt embarrassment creep up his neck as the two males made their way down the hall, heading towards the elevators. “I can’t help it. Dr. V thinks it’s a combination of my primal condition and the trauma of the shooting that is resulting in me being…clingy.” They stopped at the elevators as they were on the fourth floor, and the tod pressed the button to go down.

            “Nothin’ wrong with that.” The ocelot shrugged, grin still in place as the elevator dinged, the two of them entering. While still looking tired, his energy levels were a lot higher now that the tod was awake. “We tend to get that way when it’s near our season or our mate’s cycle.”

            Nick glared at his friend, ears pinned in embarrassment as they both turned just as the doors closed, Jimmy pressing the button for the Ground floor. “It’s not that.” He snorted in irritation at the feline’s teasing smirk, but sighed as he tried to fight against the tension he could feel building within him. “It’s…more than that. Like, I need to have her in my sights in order to know for certain that she’s okay. It took nearly everything I had earlier not to leave my brother and follow her to the cafeteria.” He shook his head in annoyance. “It’s annoying, and the worst part is that I can’t do anything about it but wait and hope it goes away.”

            The elevator dinged, announcing their arrival, and they both got out.

            Jimmy kept silent after his friend’s admission, concern in his brown eyes as he stared at the fox’s face. Pausing outside of the cafeteria doors, the small feline place a paw on Nick’s shoulder, gaining his attention. He did his best not to flinch at the savage eyes that looked back at him. “You’ll get through this, Nick. I know it. And, hey—I’ll be here for you every step of the way.”

            Nick smiled in appreciation as he returned the gesture by gripping Jimmy’s shoulder with his good paw. “Thanks.”

            The feline patted Nick’s shoulder gently, mindful of his still-healing injuries, and smiled. “Good. Now let’s get you to your mate, and get you something to eat. I’m sure you’re starving!”

            “I can’t.” Nick lamented as they opened the door to the cafeteria. “The good doctor wants to make sure I can keep down that god-awful Jell-O first, before I try solids. I can’t eat anything for the next,” he glanced at his phone, “fifteen minutes. So far? I’m pretty confident in my stomach’s ability to go above and beyond the expectations of others.” He said as he patted his abdomen, his eyes scanning the room they just entered. His eyes stopped instantly once they found what he’d been searching for, the rest of the world fading away.

            “I’m sure.” Jimmy grinned as he watched his friend relax as he honed in on his mate. _‘Oh, does he have it bad.’_

~o.8.o~

Adonis Bogo sighed as he handed over the paperwork to the hospital receptionist. “That should be it.”

            The black mare looked it over quickly, and nodded. “Thank you, chief. Once it’s been processed, he’ll be good to go. However, Dr. Vandyke wants him to stay overnight for observation just to be sure, though it is optional.”

            “He’ll stay the night.” Bogo said, and the nurse went to notate it. _‘It’s the safest place for them at the moment, until we can get them out of the city.’_ He then turned towards the elevators, intent on going back to Nick’s room to check on him, when the sliding doors to the hospital opened, some very familiar mammals entering. The cape buffalo groaned lowly in frustration.

_‘This day could not get any more complicated…’_

            For in just walked four mammals; a large polar bear bearing three artic shrews in his paws.

            The Bigs had arrived.

            “Adonis.” Silvano Big greeted as the four mammals made their way further into the hospital, and towards the cape buffalo. “It is good fortune that it is you we run into as soon as we arrive.”

            “Good evening, Silvano Big.” Adonis greeted in return, his eyes sweeping the area briefly. They were gaining a bit of an audience already, the unusual sight of a polar in these parts drawing the attention of many. “I presume you are here to see Wilde and Hopps.”

            “We just got back from vacation and saw the news. How are Nicky and Judy?” Fru-Fru asked, clutching her pup to her worriedly. Her Antonio had had to go straight to work after their arrival back to _Zootopia_ , so she had to take little Ju-Ju with her.

            “I’ll take you to them.” Adonis said as gestured for them to follow him. “As for your question; Hopps is unharmed, and Wilde woke up today. While he has some injuries, they were not life threatening and the doctors are confident that he’ll make a full recovery.”

            “The news has been saying a many disturbing things about my children.” Silvano began in a serious tone that made Adonis bring his guard up. “I’d like to hear from you, Chief Bogo, exactly why my children have ended up this way.”

            Adonis was silent for a moment as they reached the elevators, his hoof reaching out to press the “Up” button. The artic shrew remained silent, waiting. When the doors dinged and opened, that was when the cape buffalo spoke. “Let me begin by saying that I am just as upset about what is being said about them in the news as you are. I don’t like lies being spread about my mammals.” Adonis said as the five mammals got inside the elevator.

            Silvano nodded at this, pleased. “I know you are a mammal that cares for his own, just as I do.” The shrew said as the doors closed. It was then that the atmosphere became a bit tense. “You did not answer my question.”

            Bogo did not deny it as he pressed the button for the fourth floor, but instead went to answer it, aware of the fact that he needed to deal with this mammal carefully. “As you may know, we are currently looking for a terrorist by the name of Erica Skippson. She calls herself Twily, and has a grudge against Wilde and Hopps for their part in putting Bellewether away. We were getting nowhere until the FBI was brought in. Wilde and Hopps were only on the case because it was a necessity.” He sighed as the doors opened, allowing the group to exit.

            “Why weren’t they with their teams when they were hit last week?” Silvano asked in a dark tone.

            “Because they had asked for the morning off, and I approved it.” Bogo said. “We didn’t know until that Friday morning that Skippson was going to target them that day. And by the time we did, it was too late. We got there as soon as we could and managed to apprehend the shooter.”

            “And this Skippson character?”

            Adonis gritted his teeth. “Managed to get away. We’re still looking for her.”

            Silvano raised a paw for Koslov to stop, and the polar bear did so immediately. The cape buffalo saw this and stopped as well, knowing he was not going to like what he was about to hear. The shrew met Adonis’ gaze head-on. “It seems to me like you have failed my children, Adonis. That is not acceptable.”

            Bogo remained silent as he glared at the shrew. He noted that Mr. Big didn’t comment on Nick’s condition, coming to the conclusion that the shrew had had his speculations about the tod for some time now.

            “I can take it from here.” Silvano finished as he folded his paws in his lap.

            The cape buffalo shook his head. “I can’t allow you to do that, Silvano.”

            Now it was Silvano’s turn to glare. “Why are you denying me the right to protect my children? They are my family, Adonis, and family is very important to me.”

            “I understand that.” Adonis said in a calm, yet firm manner. “However, there are a number of reasons why I can’t let you. First and foremost is the fact that the media is very closely watching this case. If you found and dealt with Skippson and it was revealed to the public that the ZPD allowed it, terrorist or not, that could put the city in an uproar and law enforcement in hot water. If you had turned her in, it could be seen as a violation of her rights, and all charges against her could be dropped.”

            “No one would find out.” Silvano argued.

            “With the way this whole fiasco is turning out, and the public’s opinion about them still less than savory, I rather not take my chances.” Adonis said. “I want this mammal put away for good.”

            Silvano glared at the large prey mammal before him, yet his mind was turning despite his displeasure. “And the other reasons?”

            Bogo sighed internally with relief, glad that the shrew was a smart mammal. “The city proper is a danger to Wilde and Hopps, so arrangements have been made to relocate them somewhere outside of the city temporarily before we can transfer them to the FBI branch in _Periton State_. Your protection does not extend beyond the state of Zootopia.”

            “Why not transfer them directly to the other state?” Fru-Fru asked, joining the conversation.

            “There has been a leak and their media now knows that we are sending mammals of near-celebrity status over there for protection.” Adonis answered. “They don’t know who those mammals are yet, but until that rumor is killed, it could lead Skippson right to them.”

            “And we do not want to let the little psicopatico to get away from us.” Silvano mused as he rubbed his chin in thought. After a moment, he sighed, his expression dissatisfied. “I am not happy about this, Adonis, but I see your point. I will let you do it your way for a while longer. However,” he glared up at the cape buffalo, “you have five days to find her. Any longer, and I will take it into my own paws, regardless of the consequences. Capisci?”

            Adonis returned the glare with one of his own, not liking to be ordered around. He was the one who gave the orders, not the other way around. However, he knew this situation was different. _‘Why did Hopps have to become the Godmother of mafia offspring? WHY?’_ “Understood. But understand this; your relationship with them does not make you immune.”

            Silvano bared his teeth in a dark grin. “Likewise, Chief Bogo. Likewise.”

            With their mutual, if reluctant, understanding of the situation, the group of mammals resumed their walk to Nick’s room. When they reached the room, Adonis was displeased to find it empty.

            “Of course.” He muttered under his breath before he sighed. Bringing out his phone, he was just about to dial Judy’s number when the door to Brody’s room opened, gaining the gorup’s attention.

            “Chief Bogo.” Edward smiled in greeting, but it faltered slightly at the sight of the mammals with the cape buffalo. “Mr. Big.” He nodded carefully. Even though he had never dealt with the mammal, every good fox knew who was who in the underworld. It was an unfortunate fact of life, but it was one that had saved him many times from making the wrong decisions.

            Silvano leaned forward in his chair as he acknowledged the greeting, taking in the features of the mammal before him. _‘He looks like Nicky. Hmm…’_

            “Edward.” Adonis greeted, letting the hoof with his phone rest at his side. He didn’t know if he’d need it in a bit or not. “Do you know where Wilde and Hopps are? They have…visitors.”

            Edward became nervous, his ears lowering a bit as the tip of his tail began to flick a bit. “Um, I don’t…”

            “Do not be afraid,” Silvano assured as he leaned back in his seat. “I am here for personal reasons. My dear Judy is the Godmother of my granddaughter, her namesake,” he gestured to little Ju-Ju, “and I wanted to see how she and her mate, Nicky, were doing.”

            Edward looked to Bogo for confirmation, feeling shocked when the cape buffalo nodded.

            “It’s a long story.” Adonis grunted at the tod’s disbelief.

            Still a bit nervous, but firm in the fact that the chief wouldn’t have brought them here if they were a danger to his children, Edward answered the question. “They are down in the cafeteria with Jess and the kits getting something to eat.” His features relaxed as he thought of them. “I came back to check on Brody, to make sure she spent a little time away. It’s been tougher on her than on me, and she needed a break.”

            “How is Brody doing?” Adonis asked softly, and the Bigs watched in silence as the tod became a bit emotional.

            “He’s…” Edward worked his jaw a bit and had to take a breath before he could continue. “He’s…managing. I think now that Nick talked to him, the guilt should ease now, but he still tires easily.” The older tod wiped at his tears without shame.

            Adonis knelt on one knee as he placed a comforting hoof on the smaller mammal’s shoulder. “It’s only been a week, Edward. His injuries are many; give it time.”

            “Thank you, Chief Bogo.” Edward sniffled as he patted the hoof on his shoulder. “It’s just hard for a parent to see his kits in such a state.” The cape buffalo got back onto both his feet.

            “Are you Nicky’s father?” Fru-Fru asked suddenly, curious as to who this mammal was.

            Edward glanced at her and gave her a nod with a soft smile. “I am. Edward Wilde.”

            “My condolences.” Silvano Big said sympathetically. “No parent should see their offspring in the hospital after they are born.”

            Caught off guard, Edward’s eyes widen with surprise before he gave the old shrew a tentative smile. “Thank you.” He then sighed tiredly as he took his glasses off his snout, before bringing up a paw to rub at his brow. “I am grateful that at least one of my kits is up and running around, even when I feel he should still be resting.”

            “Nicky has a sibling?” Fru-Fru asked in surprise. She glanced at her father to see if he knew, and the old shrew merely shrugged before turning back to the fox.

            Edward nodded absently as he cleaned his glasses on his shirt before replacing them on his snout. He then turned to gaze at the room he’d just come from. “My eldest, Brody. I’m not surprised you don’t know about him; they weren’t on speaking terms until recently.” He shook his head sadly. “Both my boys were hurt that day, but Brody…” He let out a shuddering breath. “We don’t know if he’ll walk again…”

            Fru-Fru wiped at the tears that had formed while Edward talked. “I’m so sorry…we didn’t know. We just got back from vacation, and all that was on the news was that there was a shooting in the Meadowlands and something about Nicky being a savage…” The female shrew sniffled as she held her daughter closer to her, pain lancing through her heart at the thought of something happening to her. “There was nothing about him having a brother, or that he was hurt.”

            Edward’s ears pinned to down to his skull as he frowned heavily. “Yes, all the media has been trying to do is paint my son as a monster. They don’t care about the fact that no one died, or that there’s a psycho that’s—” He cut himself off with a sharp breath, removing his glasses once more as he rubbed his face. “Forgive me. It has been a long week, and I’m worried about my family.”

            “Daddy.” Fru-Fru said to get her father’s attention, the tears still present in her eyes. She motioned for Koslov to bring her to the same paw her father was in, and then spoke to the old shrew in a low tone. “We have to do something to help them.”

            “Baby, you heard the chief.” Silvano sighed. “My paws are tied for the meantime.”

            “No, not in that way.” Fru-Fru shook her head frantically. “Maybe…maybe in a different way.”

            While the Bigs were talking amongst themselves, Bogo had convinced Edward to go get something to drink and that he’ll keep an eye on Brody for the moment. As he watched the old tod slowly make his way towards a vending machine further down the hall, the cape buffalo didn’t stop the swell of sympathy within him, even as his expression remained the same. Bringing the hoof with his phone up, he unlocked the device before dialing Hopps’ number, knowing she was the most reliable one out of the two.

_‘Silvano is right; no parent should see their offspring in the hospital.’_

~o.8.o~

Judy felt as if she had a perpetual blush. Every time she caught Nick looking at her, she felt her cheeks and ears flush. While the looks themselves weren’t inappropriate or heated in nature, something was different about them—something that set her ears ablaze every time she caught it. It didn’t help that he was sitting right next to her.

            _‘This is ridiculous.’_ She thought indignantly as she tried to focus on what the other mammals eating with them were doing.

            Their little group had grown from just Judy, Jessica, Edward, and the kits. As soon as they had entered the cafeteria, they had run into her parents. Judy had been anxious at first regarding her parents’ reaction to the family of foxes, but had been pleasantly surprised by how well they had accepted the Wildes, especially her father. She was almost certain it was because the kits were present, and therefore the reason why introductions went so smoothly, but she was grateful nonetheless. Almost immediately after that, Jimmy had appeared. Introductions were done once again for her father’s sake, since the ocelot hadn’t had a chance to introduce himself earlier to the buck, before the small feline had offered to go grab Nick for her. It had been explained to him how the shooting may have affected her mate, and was grateful for his thoughtfulness. She hadn’t even thought about it, she had been so overwhelmed. It was the return of Jimmy and the arrival of Nick that instigated Edward’s departure to ease Jessica’s fears of Brody being alone.

            It was also the beginning of her perpetual blush.

            “What?” She finally hissed at Nick, fed up with feeling embarrassed for no reason.

            “Nothing.” Nick said with his signature smirk as he ate a tomato. He knew how much it fascinated her, and other prey mammals for that matter, when he ate veggies predators would normally stay away from. It wasn’t his fault that most mammals didn’t know foxes, as well as canines in general, were omnivores.

            Judy’s nose twitched slightly as her fox ate another tomato, something preds usually didn’t touch. Sure, they added a bit of greens to their diet, but it was usually just the basics like lettuce, or oranges. Nothing like radishes, or beats, or carrots. There were always exceptions, of course, but they were the minority of that particular group. So, it went without saying that it fascinated her to no end when Nick ate outside of what she had assumed was his diet. She knew better now, but still. It was a novel sight.

            At the sound of Nick’s chuckle, Judy snapped out of her slight trance and mock glared at him. She couldn’t bring herself to be fully upset with him, not when she had just got him back.

            Nick hummed softly in amusement before he got a bit more serious. “There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

            Judy’s expression shifted from feigned annoyance to curiosity instantly; one of her ears tilting in question. “What is it?” She watched as his left ear flicked once, breaking his mask for a second as nervousness flashed in his eyes before it was gone.

            “Not here.” He whispered. “In private.”

            “Okay.” She said. They stood up together, gaining the attention of the rest of their group.

            “Everything alright, dears?” Bonnie asked with concern.

            “Everything’s fine, Mrs. H.” Nick assured with a smile. “I just need to speak with her in private for a moment.”

            “Can we come?” Vivian asked innocently.

            The tod chuckled. “Not this time, sweetheart.” He said as he patted the fur between the little vixen’s ears.

            “We’ll be back.” Judy smiled before she followed Nick out of the cafeteria.

            “I should probably get going to.” Jimmy said as he looked at his watch.

            “Do you have to go, too?” Emory asked with big eyes, having taken a liking to the small feline.

            “Uh, well,” his ears drooped a bit as the other two cast pleading eyes at him, “I guess I can stay a bit longer…?”

            “Yay!” The kits cheered, gaining a chuckle from the other adults.

            Outside of the cafeteria, the couple walked in silence for bit, Judy smiling with amusement as she watched the fox check a few areas to make sure they were deserted. Finally finding a small waiting room that was deserted, Nick ushered her into the room.

            “What was that all about?” She asked him with a smile as she watched him close the doors. “Nick, you can’t do that. This is a public ar—” She was silenced as she felt his lips pressed firmly against her own, his arms wrapping around her the best they could to bring her closer. She tried to feel annoyed at him for cutting her off, but it mattered very little in that moment because he was kissing her and touching her and it felt so good.

            The kiss ended with a gasp from both mammals, their breathing haggard as they stared into each other’s eyes. Nick then leaned in and kissed her again, this time more gentle and sweeter than the previous kiss.

            “I’ve been wanting to do that since I woke up.” Nick panted when they pulled apart again. He nuzzled his snout into the fur of her neck. “This is the first time we’ve been truly alone. No doctors or nurses barging in. Just you and me.”

            Judy wrapped her arms around Nick’s neck, being mindful of the wounds on his left shoulder, as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. His scent filled her with every breath. “Is this what you wanted to talk about?”

            Nick chuckled breathlessly, though his breathing was almost back to normal. “No, Carrots, it’s not one of those “conversations”. But you have to admit, it’s a pretty good reason.”

            “Hmm.” She smiled, and then nuzzled her face into his neck, breathing him in more deeply. Her smile grew when she felt a low purr vibrating in his chest as she ran her fingers through the fur at the back of his neck.

            They stayed like that for a while, merely enjoying the intimacy of the moment. When Nick spoke again, it was gravely from the purr, and slightly muffled as he kept his snout against her neck.

            “I know I’ve been out for a week.” He began, and tightened his hold on her in response to her arms tightening around his neck. “It doesn’t feel like it, but I know it happened.” He affectionately licked her neck, and smiled at the little shiver it caused before he continued. “I remember how I felt at the park, the fear I felt for you, the kits…for Brody.” He swallowed thickly at the thought of his brother’s condition. “But especially how I felt with you, Judy.” He continued.

            Judy felt her ears warm up at the use of her name, and pushed away slightly so she could look into his eyes. What she saw made her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat.

            Nick brought up his left paw and gingerly used it to caress her cheek as he gazed into the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. “I love you so much, Judy. I’ve come to realize that I don’t care if we’re moving too fast; I love you, and I know this could be my condition talking—and I know I don’t have a ring—but I want to make you mine, and I want to be yours, in every way possible—”

            Now it was Nick’s turn to be cut off by a kiss as Judy stood on her tip toes and pressed her mouth against his.

            “Yes.” Judy said with conviction after she pulled back, her eyes focused on his face.

            He couldn’t help the chuckle that passed his lips. “At least let me finish, Carrots.”

            “I already know what you’re going to say.” She said with a growing smile.

            “And what was I going to say, oh, Omnipotent Bunny?” Nick asked in a soft tone as he leaned down so their noses were almost touching.

            When Jud spoke, her tone was just as soft as her eyes bounced between Nick’s eyes and his lips. “You were going to suggest we get married right now.”

            “Smart bunny.” He smirked softly as he bumped their noses gently, but pulled back before she could kiss him; teasing. “I could call in a favor from a friend.” His ears lowered a bit as his expression became somber, almost apologetic. “With Brody the way he is…I think it might be best to keep it on the DL for now. It wouldn’t be fair.”

            “We’ll have a ceremony when he’s better.” She agreed in a slight daze. She wanted…

            Nick let out a soft sigh. “Your parents will be furious when they find out.”

            “They’ll get over it.” Judy said, even as she felt a twinge of guilt at the thought. Her eyes glanced up to Nick’s as their breath mingled. “Your father?”

            The tod frowned slightly, despite the rising desire to kiss her. “I don’t…know. I think he’ll understand. I just know that I want— _need_ to be tied to you. For you to be officially mine.” The last part came out in a soft growl as his hold on her tightened possessively.

            “Okay…” Came Judy’s soft agreeance, her gaze focused now entirely on his lips. However, her gaze flicked to meet savage emerald as she continued, her voice barely above a whisper. “Before we leave to Bunny Burrow.”

            “Yeah…” Nick murmured, focused entirely on her now and how close their lips were.

            It was oddly…exciting, to be almost kissing. To be so close to the prize, and yet hold back. There was an energy building between them, a charge reminiscent to the fire that had sparked between them at his apartment so long ago, but different. Slower, stronger, deeper.

            When their lips touched for a third time, it was not a frenzy of lips and teeth. It was a slow, ravenous dance that steadily intensified the longer it continued. When Judy felt him probing at her lips with his tongue, she did not hesitate to open up to him; to let him taste her as much as she was tasting him. The new addition gained a soft moan from her, and forced a growl out him as he brought her closer to him.

            As she got more and more into the kiss, Judy vaguely became aware that she was moving backwards. It wasn’t until her back was pressed firmly against a wall that she came to realize what had happened. The thought left her as soon as she felt Nick stoop down a bit before he pressed his body flush against her, setting her ablaze. Heat coursed through her in the most delightful of ways, and unconsciously she wrapped a leg around one of his, bringing him closer to her.

            The whimper that left her as he pulled back for air made his ears pin down against his skull, a deep growl reverberating within his chest as he used his right paw to grab her other leg and hike it up his leg to his hips. In the next moment, he had her pinned against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist as he began to nip and kiss his way down her jaw and to her neck. He was no longer thinking rationally as he pressed himself against her, his pleasured growl mingling with her surprised moan. Her scent urged him on as she pulled him closer, and his intent was clear when he reached fo—

            The sound of a phone going off startled them so much that they both jumped, with Nick releasing an instinctive hiss at the imaginary threat. He had lost his grip on her in his shock, and went to steady her with both paws. This result in a pained yelp from the fox as it put pressure on his still healing left arm, leaving Judy to fall gracelessly, if somewhat gently, on her bum with a surprised, “Ouf!”

            “Ow, shit, Judy, are you okay?” Nick whined as he tried to ignore the throbbing in his arm. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes tight as a particularly sharp pain shot up his arm, forcing him to his knees. _‘Nothing like a broken bone to turn you off! Damn that hurts.’_

            “Yeah, I’m fine.” Judy said breathlessly, closing her eyes as a chuckle left her, still a bit heated. “I bet you that’s the chief.” She shook her head, and then opened her eyes to look at Nick when he didn’t respond. Finding him on his knees in front of her with a pained expression on his face startled her, and she quickly scooted closer to her mate as he became her soul focus. “Nick, what’s wrong?” Her paws remained in the air, uncertain of where to put them in fear of hurting him further.

            Nick shook his head and cracked an eye open as he forced a halfhearted smirk on his face. It ended up looking like a pained sneer. “It’s nothing, just…I think…” He grunted as another throb swallowed his arm in pain, before sighing as it passed quicker than the one before. “I think I did something stupid when I tried to catch you when we were…when we…” The tod trailed off as it donned on both of them what they had been doing, what they had been about to do, and exactly where they had been about to do it.

            Nearly at the same time, the two mammals looked away from each other as embarrassment swept them away. The sound of the phone ringing brought them back to reality.

            “You gonna answer that, Carrots?” Nick asked awkwardly when he found it was not his phone that had interrupted them.

            “Oh, right!” Judy squeaked before hurriedly searching for her phone. “T-this is Hopps!”

            _“Hopps, where are you and Wilde?”_ Came Chief Bogo’s voice, causing her eyes to widen further.

            “Uh,” she searched her still frazzled mind for something to say, “we just left the cafeteria.” The silence on the other end made her heart sound like it was on loud speakers and blaring directly into her ears as she stared wide-eyed at Nick, who looked just as panicked through the pain.

            _“Good. The Bigs are here to see you, so I suggest coming up here as soon as possible.”_ Came Bogo’s stern, if dubious, reply.

            That seemed to snap Judy back to reality and get her brain back into gear. “Oh! Fru-Fru there’s?”

            _“Yes.”_

            “Okay, we’ll be up there in a minute.”

            There was a click, and the call was ended. There was a beat of silence.

            “So, the Bigs are here?” Nick asked needlessly. He’d been able to overhear the conversation.

            Judy nodded as she put her phone away and stood up. “Yup. Now that I think about it, I haven’t seen them all week.” Her expression was not one of insult, but of curiosity as she helped Nick to his feet. She glanced worriedly at his pained expression.

            He caught her look, and smiled the best he could. “Don’t worry, Carrots. The pain is lessening.” It faltered when her ears dropped and tears started forming. “Hey, now. Don’t do that.” Nick said as he released his arm and used his right arm to pull her into a hug.

            “I’m sorry.” She said with a shaky exhale that wasn’t quite a sob yet, but it was close.

            “Why are you apologizing?” He cooed as he nuzzled the top of her head. “If anything, I should be apologizing; I’m the one who dropped you. How is that bunny butt doing, by the way?” He asked as he leaned back a bit to check her behind.

            “Stop that!” She squeaked, embarrassment replacing the guilt as she smacked him lightly on his right arm. “Don’t be crass.”

            “What? I’m just making sure you’re not hurt.” Nick said with feigned innocence, the slight twitch at the corner of his lips giving him away, as did the redness of his ears. He then turned slightly towards the doors to the waiting room. “C’mon! Don’t want to keep the Bigs waiting! Silvano might just ice someone to pass the time. Wouldn’t want that to happen, now would we? I’ll send a text to Jess to let her know we won’t be returning.”

            Slightly exasperated by how he could switch from one extreme to the other at the flip of a coin, she sighed softly but didn’t let go of his arm as the couple made their way out of the waiting room. Once in the hallway, she shifted her hold so their paws were intertwined as they headed for the elevators. “So…” Judy hedged as they walked, glancing up at Nick, “that was some kiss back there, Slick.”

            Nick snorted in amusement at that, the pain now much more bearable than before. “I think that was a bit more than just kissing, Carrots.” He sighed, his ears lowering. “I’m sorry…I didn’t…”

            “It’s okay.” She said as she squeezed his paw, a blush on her cheeks as she turned her face slightly away from him. “I liked it.”

            The tod had to stop and take a deep breath at those words, and then glared playful at her. “I told you that you can’t say that type of stuff in public.”

            She glanced at him, her expression slightly smug under the embarrassment. “You said not to look you in the eye when I say it. And I didn’t.”

            Nick opened his maw to argue, but then snapped it shut before giving her a sly look. “Sly bunny.”

            “Dumb fox.”

            “All joking aside, though, I am sorry.” Nick said as they reached the elevators. He pressed the button to go up, and the doors dinged and opened instantly. Stepping inside, he continued when the doors closed behind them, grateful that they were the only mammals in the cart. “I know you’re not ready, and I don’t want to rush you.” He shook his head in frustration in lieu of running his paw through his head fur. With the way his left arm was throbbing, that would have been a bad idea. He was grateful when she hit the button for the fourth floor. “I don’t know what came over me.” A squeeze on his paw and the addition of a smaller paw on his right arm, had him looking down at Judy.

            She wasn’t looking at him, instead choosing to gaze straight ahead at the closed elevator doors. When she spoke, her voice was shy. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready, Nick. Even now, knowing how much I love you, just the thought of doing… _it_ , makes me nervous. That doesn’t mean I’m afraid.” Shy amethyst glanced up to meet slightly startled emerald. “If it’s you, I know I’ll be okay.”

            “It’s always going to be me.” Nick growled, his gaze intense in their savagery at the sudden jealousy her words sparked.

            “I know.” Judy blushed, her gaze unwavering as she met savage eyes. “That’s why I’m not afraid. Nervous, but not afraid.”

            Before the conversation could progress—or dissolve, depending on how you perceived it—the elevator dinged and opened. They had arrived to the fourth floor. Simultaneously grateful yet disappointed by the distraction, Nick quickly led them out of the elevator. When he felt he could speak again, his voice was a bit rougher. “I’m nervous, too.” He admitted as he met her gaze. “I’m scared I’ll hurt you somehow, but…” He averted his gaze, his eyes still savage with his emotions. “…I’m starting to…trust…myself. That I won’t hurt what’s mine.”

            His softly admitted words made Judy feel a whole slew of emotions. She felt relieved, because he was nervous, too. She felt excited, because he was finally, _finally_ starting to see in himself what she saw from the very beginning. And she felt possessive, because he was hers as much as she was his. _‘Mine.’_

            “So you meant it?” She asked softly as she tightened her grip on his paw slightly, making savage emeralds meet seeking amethyst once again. “To get married? Tonight?”

            “Yes.” Came Nick’s reply like a solemn promise, his gaze intense. Tightening her grip on his paw further, she remained silent as he raised his left arm slightly to show that he was talking about it. “With my arm like this, however, I don’t think we’ll be doing anything physical anytime soon.” He drawled dryly even as his ears burned with embarrassment. “Broken bones hurt like hell.”

            Judy felt guilt mix with her embarrassment, but didn’t get a chance to say anything as they reached the hallway where Nick’s room was, and were spotted instantly by the group of mammals waiting outside the doors.

            “Judy!” Fru-Fru cried, tears already soaking her facial fur at the sight of her best friend. “Daddy, please take Ju-Ju!” She pleaded as she handed the pup to her father. At his nod, she agilely climbed down Koslov’s frame and rushed to the couple. “Judy!”

            “Fru-Fru!” Judy greeted as she released Nick’s paw and kneeled down to pick up the hysterical shrew. Nick nodded at the chief.

            “I’m so sorry we weren’t here sooner!” She squeaked as she hugged as much of Judy’s neck as she could as the doe brought her in for a hug. “We-we were on vacation with a-a no internet agreement. We just got back this evening, and s-saw the news!” She let out a sob as she hugged the doe tighter. “I’m so g-glad you’re okay.”

            Teary-eyed, the doe let out a shaky breath. “Thank, Fru-Fru. I’m glad you’re here, too.” She sniffled. The two females then pulled back to smile tearfully at one another.

            Fru-Fru then turned to Nick. “I’m glad you’re okay, too, Nicky.” Her smile faltered when she noticed the injuries on the tod. “Oh, Nicky…your ear…” Her eyes then jumped to the cast on his left arm.

            Nick gave the female shrew a tired smile as his right ear twitch on reflex, the motion pulling at the tears and causing slightly pain that was ignored. “It’s not as bad as it looks, Fru-Fru.” He then glanced at Brody’s closed door, his smile dropping a bit. “Some mammals were much worse off…”

            “Yes, your father told us about your poor brother.” Silvano said softly as he opened his arm that wasn’t occupied by his granddaughter. “I am truly sorry for what has happened.”

            “Thanks, Silvano.” Nick smiled tiredly as he leaned in to greet the older shrew with a kiss to both cheeks. He then looked up at the polar bear he used to fear. “How’s it going, Koslov?”

            “Nicholas.” The large polar bear greeted somberly. “My condolences.”

            “Thanks, buddy.” The tod then looked around a bit as he used his right paw to pet Ju-Ju, who giggled at his attention. “Where is my dad, by the way?”

            “I sent him to go get something to drink.” Bogo said as he joined the conversation. He watched as Judy greeted Silvano like a daughter would her father, and snorted mentally. ‘ _I still can’t believe it.’_ “He looked terrible.”

            Nick snorted with dark humor. “That’s to be expected.” He then shook his head as he became serious. “I guess it’s for the better, because I don’t want him to hear what we need to talk to you about, chief. Not yet, anyways.”

            Adonis frowned. “What is it?”

            “We’re going to get married.” Judy answered, Ju-Ju in her paws now, her mother in Koslov’s paw. She smiled down at the squirming pup before meeting Bogo’s gaze. “Tonight.”

            “That’s wonderful, Judy!” Fru-Fru exclaimed. “But why don’t you want your father to know, Nicky?”

            “With Brody injured the way he is, it just wouldn’t be fair to Dad and Jess if we made it public. They’re mourning…so am I…” The tod explained softly, his gaze resting on Judy. “But I can’t wait any longer. I can call in a favor from a friend once I leave here, and we’ll be married before we leave the city. We’ll have the ceremony after Skippson is taken down and Brody is better.” Nick finished.

            “You’re not leaving the hospital.” Adonis said firmly as he brought a hoof to rub the bridge of his snout.

            “What?” Judy frowned, shock showing on her expression. Anger was quickly mixing with it. “Chief, you can’t—”

            “Right now, the hospital is the safest place for the two of you.” The cape buffalo explained. “The media doesn’t even know that you’re awake, Wilde, and we’ll like to keep it that way. The less Skippson knows, the better. You leaving the hospital prematurely could put you at more risk!” He glared down at the two mammals as he folded his large arms. “In addition to that, Vandyke wants you to stay overnight for observation, which is non-negotiable.”

            While Nick couldn’t argue with his logic, he could not stop his hackles from rising, nor the growl that was forming in his chest as he glared at the larger mammal. He would _not_ be denied—

            “However,” Bogo’s continued, “I’m not saying you can’t get married.” He removed his hoof from his snout and gazed at his two officers, his words stilling further protest and cutting Nick’s growl short. “I’ll have Assistant Chief Mane bring over the necessary paperwork.” _‘She’s going to kill me.’_ “The less mammals that know, the better.”

            “Chief…?” Judy hedged.

            Adonis met her gaze. “I’ll officiate, and the Bigs can be witnesses.”

            “Oh, how wonderful!” Fru-Fru clapped form her perch in Koslov’s paw. “You were at my wedding, and now I get to be at yours!” Judy smiled at her best friend.

            “I would be honored.” Silvano said with a smile, and Koslove nodded in agreement.

            “Thanks, chief.” Nick said earnestly, the anger from before melting away.

            “Don’t thank me, Wilde.” Bogo snorted gruffly. “I’m doing this out of duty. If I’d denied you, you two would have snuck out of the hospital and done it anyways. I am merely avoiding that situation.”

            As the cape buffalo spoke, a smirk had been steadily growing on Nick’s muzzle until it was a full-blown grin. “Aw, chief! You _do_ care!”

            “Can it, Wilde!” Adonis snapped, it doing nothing to get rid of the tod’s grin. He took out his phone and turned slightly away from them. “Now, I’m going to make the phone call. I’ll be back with the paperwork when it’s here, and then we are going to have a private “meeting”.” He met both Nick’s and Judy’s eyes. “I trust you’ll be alright?”

            “Yes.” Judy smiled as she nuzzled the pup in her paws, the little one’s laughter relaxing her further.

            Adonis nodded and then focused on Nick. “I told our father I’d watch your brother. I’ll leave that to you.”

            “Got it.” Nick nodded, and then winced as his left arm remined him of what he’d done to it. “Ah, chief, could you grab a nurse on your way, please? I think I did something to my arm and now it’s killing me.”

            “What did you do?” Adonis raised a brow. His expression then deadpanned as he took in how quickly the both of them became embarrassed, avoiding his gaze. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know.” He then turned away and left without a word.

            _‘Ha, that’s embarrassing.’_ Nick thought as he headed for his brother’s room. Leaning against the frame, he was able to keep a watch on his brother, while having in Judy in his sights at the same time.

            “Oh, I know that blush!” Fru-Fru giggled as she waved at Judy. “Tell me everything!”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Judy said as she focused on gently tickling little Ju-Ju, resolute in ignoring her flaming cheeks and ears.

            It was only a moment later when Edward returned with coffee in one paw, and the group settled into some light conversation, though the older tod was a little tense. It was understandable. After all, it wasn’t every day when you found out one of your kits were considered family by a crime lord.

            “There is something I wanted to talk to you about, Edward.” Silvano began suddenly, gaining the attention of the older tod, and the group as a whole. He had thought about what his beloved Fru-Fru had said, about doing something for them, and had come to a decision. “I mentioned before that I see my dear Judy as family, and in extension, Nicky as well. That makes his family my family, and family takes care of each other. Which is why I’d like to pay for Brody’s medical expenses.”

            “W-what?” Edward asked with wide eyes, his shock evident. He wasn’t the only one; Nick and Judy had mirroring expressions of shock on their faces.

            “I know that Nicky’s expenses are being covered by the ZPD, as is protocol. I know he is being taken care of.” Silvano explained, his expression soft with rare kindness. “However, I know that is not the case for your other son. Please, let me do this one act of kindness. It is the least I can do, for all the joy these two have brought to my family.”

            “I-I…” Edward stammered as tears burned his eyes. It was one of the things he and Jessica had been worried about, in addition to Brody’s condition. Despite the vixen having a very lucrative job for a fox, she simply did not make enough to cover her mate’s medical expenses. As an ex-con on parole, Edward was barely making enough from the one job they had managed to get him; he could not afford to help.

            The tod tried to see any deception in the shrew’s offer, any way this could be a ruse to lure his family into the crime lord’s debt, but he found none. The shrew was sincere in his offer, and it caused a sob of relief from Edward. “T-thank you…!” As he cried, he allowed his youngest to comfort him with a hug.

            “Thank you.” Nick said as he comforted his father as the older tod cried. He himself was emotional, tears stinging his own eyes. He blamed his injuries and his condition for his being overly emotional.

            “Thank you, Silvano.” Judy cried softly as she gave Ju-Ju back to her mother and hugged the old shrew.

            “There, there, my child.” Silvano patted her shoulder with his tiny paw. “It is the least I could do for my children.” _‘Pray they capture you first, Skippson._ No one _attacks my family and leaves unpunished.’_

~o.8.o~

Jospehine Mane could only shake her head in exasperation as she entered _Deerfield Hospital_. It had been ten minutes to the end of her shift when Adonis had called her, ruining her plans for the evening. Well, not ruining them completely, but she was going to be late for the dinner with her mate, and that bothered her. _‘At least I’m not the one marrying Wilde and Hopps.’_ She thought with slight amusement. While she didn’t agree with interspecies dealings—in her eyes, it was unnatural—the couple themselves were starting to grow on her. There was just something about them that just clicked.

            As if they were meant to be.

            Spotting the cape buffalo near the front desk, the mare made her way towards him, manila folder in hoof. “You’re fortunate this happened in my district, and not in Dusty’s.” Josephine said in lieu of a greeting, extending the hoof with the folder to her boss. “He would complain about it insistently.”

            “And you do so in a roundabout way.” Adonis pointed out as he accepted the folder, opening it to take a peek at the contents. He glanced up at Mane. “No one else knows?”

            Mane shook her head in the negative. “Just me.”

            Adonis let out a relieved sigh. “Thanks. It’s about time something regarding those two goes as planned. I don’t need any more surprises.”

            Concern washed over the mare’s face. “How are they?”

            “Hopps is fine physically, but the stress is starting to catch up with her. She’ll get better now that Wilde is awake. Wilde…” Bogo shook his head slightly. “Physically, he is healing at a remarkable rate, but it will take time for him to fully recover.”

            “And his condition?”

            “He’s sane.” Adonis said with such certainty that Josephine relaxed. It had been something that had been bothering all of the mammals in the know. “However, the trauma _has_ affected him; he’s more protective of Hopps than ever now.” He rubbed a hoof over his face. “He growled at me when I denied their leaving the hospital, thus denying their plans to make things official. Dr. Vandyke said it was a type of PTSD that will go away with time. How much has yet to be determined.”

            “I see.” Josephine murmured, before sighing softly. It was late, and she was tired; she’d muse about it more tomorrow. “We’ll, I’ll leave you to it then. My shift ends now, and I need to get home. Have a good night, Adonis.”

            “Thanks again, Josephine.” He said to the retreating mare.

            “Thank my husband for being so understanding.” She shot back as she walked out the sliding doors.

            A smirk quirked at the corners of his lips before he frowned at the thought of his own mate. _‘She’s probably asleep by now.’_ He thought as he pulled out his phone and dialed her number, folder tucked securely under his arm as he headed back to Wilde’s room. It picked up on the third ring.

            _“Hello?”_ Came the sleepy voice of his wife.

            “Hey, Marlena. I’m sorry I woke you.” He said softly as he entered the elevator a bison nurse had just vacated. He pressed the button for the fourth floor as the doors closed.

_“’S fine. I wasn’t asleep long. What’s wrong?”_

            “Just calling to let you know I’ll be a little later coming home tonight.” Adonis said apologetically. He was greeted to her tilling laughter.

_“You sound so guilty, Adonis.”_

            “Well, I didn’t plan for this.”

            _“That’s one I’ve heard before.”_ Her tone softened. _“I knew what I was getting into when I married you, Adonis. I used to be a cop, too, remember?”_

            “You were a damned good one, too.” He said, enjoying her laughter once more.

            _“Flattery will only get you so far. I expect compensation for my troubles when you get home.”_ Her voice gained a sultry undertone at the end.

            “Noted.” Bogo said, his ears heating up.

            _“I’ll be waiting.”_ He could hear the smile in her voice before she hung up.

            Bogo could not stop the grin as he shook his head slightly. _‘She still gets to me, even after all these years.’_

            By the time the doors to the elevator opened, all traces of the conversation were wiped from his face, his expression in his default “no nonsense” mask he wore at all times. It was the only way he was able to manage the wide variety of mammals under his lead.

            Turning the corner, he made his way to Brody’s open door and looked inside. The group he had left an hour ago had shrunk in size. The Hopps heads had left for the hotel they would be staying at for the night, escorted by a few officers to ensure their safety and to keep the press at bay. They did, however, get to meet the Bigs briefly before leaving. It had been an awkward sort of meeting, leaving the older couple with many questions they would later ask their daughter in private. Edward had taken the three kits home, as it had been well passed their bedtime; Emory had been falling asleep in Edward’s arms as he had led them out of the hospital. All that remained were Hopps, Wilde, the Bigs, and Jessica Wilde.

            They were currently all in Brody’s room, talking in soft tones so as not to disturb the sleeping tod. Jessica sat in the chair right next to Brody’s bed, both of her paw wrapped around one of her mate’s as she talked with Fru-Fru, who was next to her on the seat. When Jessica had found out about the offer the Bigs had made, she had spent a good few minutes sobbing as she hugged the old shrew, scaring her kits in the process. She didn’t question it; she was merely grateful that her mate would be taken care of.

            Not too far from the talking females, Nick and Judy stood together with the tod’s arms around the grey bunny. They joined in every now and then in the conversation, but mostly kept to themselves. There was an obvious protective manner in the way the fox held the bunny that spoke of his condition, despite being among friends.

            Lastly, Silvano Big held his sleeping granddaughter in his paws as he and Koslov observed the scene before him, contentment written on his old face.

            Nick was the first to notice Adonis’ arrival, his ears perking in barely concealed excitement. “Hey, chief.” He was still stewing in embarrassment from the nurse Bogo had sent, though it had mellowed out as time had passed. They had been forced to give the female bear nurse a vague idea of what had happened, and she hadn’t been amused. With a motherly flare, she had sternly instructed them not to do anything physically strenuous for the next two weeks, giving them a look that had made them both blush.

            “It’s late, Chief Bogo.” Jessica said with worried eyes. “Is everything alright?”

            “I just need to speak with them and the Bigs in private.” Adonis said as he gestured to Nick and Judy before doing the same to Silvano’s family. “Then I’ll be on my way.”

            “We’re going to go to sleep after this, so good night.” Judy said as she broke away from Nick to hug the tired vixen. “Get some sleep, okay?”

            Jess smiled at the bunny as she pulled back. “I’ll try.”

            “Take care, Jess.” Nick said as he hugged her in passing.

            “It was nice meeting you!” Fru-Fru squeaked.

            Further goodbyes were given before the group of mammals vacated the room, leaving just Jessica and Brody alone. Smiling softly to herself as Adonis closed the door, Jessica reached out with one paw to gently pet the fur between her mate’s ears. Slowly, her smile faded as tears burned her eyes once more. Leaning forward, she kissed Brody’s forehead.

            “We’re going to need to do something for your brother and his mate when you’re better.” She whispered. “If it weren’t for them, our family would have been swamped with debt… Your brother really has changed, love, and it’s all thanks to that little bunny.”

            Outside the room, the group was making its way to the office reserved for police use when at the hospital, with Bogo in the lead. Opening the door, he held it open to allow the other mammals to enter before closing it behind him. He gestured to the seats in the room as he headed for the desk. “Take a seat, this shouldn’t take too long.”

            Judy and Nick took the seat directly in front of the desk, while Koslov and the shrews took the other one.

            Once settled in his seat, Adonis took out his glasses and put them on before opening the folder and bringing out the two papers inside. He set the first one down before the couple. “This is your marriage license; fill out the sections here and here.” He pointed before handing them two pens. “The fee will be taken out of your paychecks.”

            “And here I thought we were getting it for free.” Nick quipped lightly, a chuckle escaping him at Bogo’s blank expression.

            “Not on my watch.” Adonis grunted. Judy merely rolled her eyes at Nick’s childishness.

            Nick grinned as he focused on the paper before him, excitement filling him as he signed his name in the appropriate spaces. He felt primal satisfaction as he watched Judy do the same, his eyes shifting with the intensity of his emotions.

            When they were finished, Bogo took the form from them and signed where he needed. Placing the now-completed license back in the folder, he handed them the other form. “This is your marriage certificate. Hold on, Hopps.” He admonished when she went to sign it. “This is a bit more ceremonial than the license. Now, is there anything the two of you want to say to each other?”

            Judy faltered slightly. “Like, vows?”

            “Yes.” Adonis raised a brow at her.

            “Nick,” she turned to her fox with wide eyes, “we didn’t…”

            “We’ll wing it.” He smiled at her. “We seem to be pretty good at it.”

            She smiled up at him as she took his right paw into one of hers. “It just wouldn’t be us.” Judy agreed. Then, on some unspoken agreement, she started. “When I first met you, Nick, I thought you were the most annoying mammal on the face of the earth.” That gained a chuckle from the tod, as well as Fru-Fru and Silvano. She smiled as she continued. “Now, I can’t imagine my life without you; I _don’t_ want to. You’re my partner on the force and in life. Every day with you is a new adventure, and I want to experience it all with you. Only you.” Tears made her eyes shin as she met Nick’s gaze. “I love you, Nick, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” There was some sniffling coming from Fru-Fru as Judy wiped at her eyes with her other paw.

            The smile on Nick’s face would not disappear, even as he felt tears burn his own eyes as he gazed down at his beautiful bunny. “Judy,” he began softly, “I was a terrible mammal before I met you. I cared about no one, not even my family, because I felt they didn’t care about me, so why should I even waste the effort? I let this world mold me into what it wanted me to be, not what _I_ wanted to be.” He let out a shuddering breath as he gazed intently into her eyes. “You saved me, Judy. You showed this jaded fox that there is still good in this world, that there are still mammals that believe in me. That I can be more than just a sly fox. You gave me my family back, Carrots. There’s no way I can ever repay you, but I want to spend the rest of my life trying.” He reached out with his bad paw to gently caress the side of her face. “I love you, sweetheart, and I want to be with you like white on rice.”

            Judy snorted at that last bit, tears wetting her facial fur as a surprised giggle escaped her. “Nick! That was so cheesy!” She punched his right arm lightly. She wasn’t the only one laughing.

            “Cheesy, but true.” He grinned at her as he brushed her tears away with his paw. “I don’t ever want to be a part from you.”

            “If no one has any objections,” Bogo spoke up when the chuckles had calmed down, though there was a slight smile on his own face as he turned to Nick, “do you, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, take Judith Lavern Hopps to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in both sickness and health?”

            “I do.” Nick said. Fiery emeralds met burning amethyst.

            Adonis nodded before turning to Judy. “Do you, Judith Lavern Hopps, take Nicholas Piberius Wilde to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in both sickness and health?”

            “I do.” Judy, tears blurring her vision slightly.

            “Then by the power bestowed upon me by the _State of Zootopia_ , I now pronounce you husband and wife; life mates.” Adonis gestured to Nick. “You may now kiss your wife.”

            Judy grinned up at Nick as the tod leaned in, more tears falling from her eyes as they fluttered close. When their lips touched, there were no fireworks or explosion, nor did they spontaneously combust at the contact. There wasn’t anything fancy about the simple kiss, but it was by far her most favorite kiss with her fox. Because it meant he was hers, now and forever, until death do they part.

            _‘Mine.’_

~o.8.o~

Michael Grasz paced back and forth in his small apartment, guilt eating him up from the inside out. It was late, but he couldn’t sleep. The male kudo was dressed in a pair of orange basketball shorts and a white tank top. With each lap he made, he kept glancing between his phone and the police uniform that could be seen from his open closet.

            “It’s not like I touched him.” He tried to convince himself. “I didn’t do anything wrong…”

_‘No, I just watched as they beat him and recorded it.’_

            He closed his eyes tightly as the memories and guilt welled up within him like a tsunami, threatening to consume him. For the past three weeks, he had worn that uniform with pride, telling himself he was worthy of it. But the guilt was always there, piercing the back of his mind every time he saw a fox.

            And now the media was trying to paint the first fox officer as a bad mammal, when he’d done nothing wrong. He’d only tried to save lives, even when under the serum’s influence.

            _‘Even when they were beating him, he didn’t fight back…’_ The thought came unwelcomed, but clear as day.

            Opening his eyes, Michael stared at his uniform. _‘I don’t deserve it…’_ He then shifted his focus to his phone, and approached it. Picking it up, he dialed a number he had debated dialing for the past few days now. _‘I know what I need to do.’_ “Hello, my name is Michael Grasz, an officer of precinct six, and I have a video you may be interested in.” He glanced at his uniform once again, eyes flaring with determination and regret. “It’s in regards to Officer Wilde’s time at the Academy.”


	36. All It Takes Is One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!

Judy tried her best to conceal the giggle as she walked down the quiet hallway. She was in the lead, her paw firmly grasping Nick’s as she led them to Nick’s room. A part from the hospital’s personnel, they were the only mammals roaming around this late in the evening, and she didn’t want to wake anyone up. She bit her lip as another giggle threated to escape, coming out as a soft snort.

            She couldn’t help it, she was just so _happy_.

            A soft chuckle came from Nick, and with a paw over her muzzle, she turned to look behind at him. The sight of savage emeralds sent a shiver down her spine, his emotions clear to read in them. Happiness. Love. Wonder. Joy. And so many more, amorous ones that left her blushing as they reached the tod’s room.

            Releasing his paw, she opened the door and held it open for him. The room was dark, the light from the hallway bathing him in shadow. However, his reflective eyes allowed her to meet his gaze, and she was practically beaming at him. “After you, Mr. Wilde.”

            Nick’s paw came up to rest on the door above her head, holding the door for her as he leaned down a bit. He never took his eyes off of her, his gaze intense with pleased emotions. “I insist; after you, _Mrs. Wilde_.”

            The pleasure she felt at hearing those words was reflected in Nick’s eyes, and now she really was beaming as she reached up and grabbed his tie. After the ceremonial kiss, she had decided to go the traditional way with her last name; taking her mate’s last name as her own. It made her feel wanted, and she knew how much Nick loved that she was his; how it would tell all who heard it who she belonged to.

            “If you insist.” She said as she led him into the room. He came willingly, and when he closed the doors behind them and covered them in a blanket of darkness, a sort of giddiness welled up within her to near bursting limits. They were alone, and he was hers. All hers.

            Judy was titling her chin upward at the same time she tugged firmly on Nick’s tie, her chin rubbing over his cheek. Her scent exploded across his fur, the concentrated aroma of her mark causing a pleased growl to emit from her fox. Wanting her _husband_ closer to her, she released his tie in favor of wrapping her arms around his neck as she marked her path from his cheek to the side of his neck.

            Nick felt pleasure thrumming gently within at his mate’s intimate gesture. Riding on instinct, he stooped down a bit to run his chin between her ears, his scent increasing in potency as his mark seeped into her fur. It filled him with intense satisfaction. So focus on marking her with his scent as he was, he did not notice his left arm wrapping around her back of its own according, nor did he notice his right paw reaching down to grab hold of her rear until he was hoisting her off the ground, her chest flush against his as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The little chirr of pleasure that came from her made him growl low in his throat as he held her closer.

            It was dark in the room, but Nick could see everything as clear as day. Focusing in on the bed, he approached while keeping her close, his growl increasing in volume as Judy continued to mark him liberally. Reaching the edge of the bed, he crouched down low before he propelled himself in the air in a fluid motion, his mate secure in his arms, and landed gracefully on the bed. The primal fox then lowered them both on top of the sheets, positioning them so they were on their sides facing each other.

            Realizing their current position, Judy stopped marking Nick as she felt her stomach twist into knots of nervousness, but was comforted by the fact that besides his paw on her rear, her fox made no further move on her person. If she were being honest with herself, she wouldn’t have minded if he did; she was his, after all. However, the feel of his cast against her back was a reminder of the fact that her mate was still injured, and despite her conflicting desires—she wanted this, but she was nervous!! _‘Oh, what’s a bunny to do?!!’_ —she was okay with him putting his claim on her in this way, but she would not be outdone. So, in an entirely impulsive move, she moved her arms from around his neck and towards his tail. She then firmly groped his rear, eliciting a surprised yip from Nick as she nearly growled, “Mine.”

            Nick chuckled at that, hugging her closer to him as he started to mark her face and neck. “Yours.” He agreed.

            Satisfied, the couple came to a silent agreement to not take things any further, both mindful of the tod’s still-healing wounds. Instead, they got more comfortable, Judy snuggling closer to Nick as he wrapped his arms and tail around her. Neither bothered with changing out of their clothes, not wanting to move from their spots. They didn’t have pajamas there anyways.

            In little to no time at all, Judy’s breathing slowed and her body relaxed as she succumbed to sleep. It had been a long week for the ZPD’s first bunny cop, and it was all catching up to her now that she knew her mate was safe. She drifted off into pleasant dreams, surrounded in the scent of Nick; _her_ fox.

            Nick remained awake as she fell asleep, enjoying the way she slowly relaxed in his hold. When he was sure she was asleep, only then did he allow himself to fall asleep, firm in the belief that for the moment, she was safe.

            For the first time, they slept together as husband and wife; life mates.

~o.8.o~

Consciousness came to Judy like a sunrise; it peeked from the shadows of sleep, slowly lighting up the corners of her mind with beautiful rays of realization as the memories of the night before and who was currently wrapped possessively around her softly graced her mind with a content laziness. With a soft smile on her face, the doe buried her muzzle deeper into Nick’s chest, taking in his scent. Musk, the scent of the earth after a good rain, and the distinct scent all foxes had with an undertone of violets.

            The last time she had woken up like this, it had embarrassed and confused her to no end. Now, she wouldn’t have it any other way. _‘My fox.’_

            She laid there for a moment, simply taking in his scent as she settled into that state somewhere between awake and sleep. The feel of Nick’s chest expanding with his every breath, the sound of his heart beating healthily, soothed the doe like nothing else. Having not opened her eyes yet, she didn’t know what time it was, but based on her internal clock, she surmised that it was around seven in the morning.

            Feeling herself slowly wake up more, she snuggled further into her fox, not wanting to face the world just yet. She sighed in content when Nick let out a faint purr at her actions. _‘Just a little while longer…’_ The doe sleepily begged, content to stay where she was. She let out a soft giggle as her fox’s breathing suddenly deepened before he let out a huge yawn.

            “G’mornin’…” Nick mumbled as he curled his body tighter around her, nuzzling his snout into the fur of her neck.

            “Good morning.” Judy sighed softly, not minding if it was her mate that further woke her up. “I’m actually surprised your up.”

            “Mmmm.” Nick hummed sleepily as he continued to breath in her scent. “You smell good, Carrots.”

            The grey bunny let out another giggle, her face and ears slightly warmer from the compliment. “You don’t smell too bad yourself, Slick.” And it was true—she’d never tire of his scent surrounding her. She felt herself blush further as he affectionately licked her shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, content to never move from their little spot of happiness. Nick’s purr increased in volume when one of Judy’s legs began to lazily stroke up and down one of his.

            Their moment was broken by an abrupt knock on the door. The suddenness of it caused Nick to swiftly raise his head as he took a protective stance over Judy in a single fluid movement, a warning growl leaving his bared teeth as he glared at the door.

            “It’s just me.” Came the familiar, if bland, tone of Jack Savage. “I have a change of clothes for the both of you.

            Feeling wholly embarrassed by his reaction, Nick sat on his hunches and rubbed a paw over his face. Beneath him, having not moved, Judy giggled. “You can come in.” He called, glaring at his giggling mate.

            The door opened, allowing Jack to enter. He paused with a paw on the door, his other holding a black backpack. He raised a brow at the two, taking in their positions. “Am I interrupting?”

            “What?!” Judy sprung up into a sitting position, embarrassed. She spluttered. Her paws waving frantically as she tried to dissuade the buck of his assumptions. Behind her, Nick couldn’t help but snicker at her state. Flustered, she turned to glare at him. “Tell him, Nick!”

            “Why?” The tod rumbled as he leaned his muzzle closer to Judy’s, savage eyes gazing intently into wide amethyst. “He _is_ interrupting something.”

            Caught off guard, the doe could only manage a high pitched, “huh?”

            Nose twitching slightly at the intimate, yet obviously teasing fox, Jack averted his gaze as white replaced red for a moment, causing him to frown. Mentally giving himself a shake, the stripped buck rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him, walking further into the room. “Right. If you’re done,” he placed the backpack on the floor, “here are the clothes, curtesy of both your parents. Get changed. Your parents will be here soon, Hopps, and we’re leaving with them. While they are “visiting” you, the car will pull around to the back, where the two of you will get in, before it pulls back up to the front to pick up your parents. No doubt someone will see us, so there will be some decoys coming into play to mix things up before we reach the city limits. Any questions?”

            “Who will be coming with us to _Bunny Burrow_?” Judy asked, her embarrassment finally under control after she had shoved Nick’s face away from her.

            “Myself, Officer Purrow, Fangmeyer, and Crest.” Jack answered. “They are the only officers that won’t be too conspicuous, since they are endemic to the countryside. The rest will stay here to help catch Skippson.”

            “Jimmy’s coming, huh?” Nick smiled, having settled himself behind Judy with his arms around her. He knew Jack wasn’t interested, but a part of him need to let the buck know that Judy was _his_.

            Jack nodded. “Get dressed.” And with that, he left the couple to themselves, the door closing behind him.

            “Well, let’s get to it.” Nick began as he went to slid out of the bed. Landing on his hind legs, he made his way over to the backpack, opening it before riffling through it. “I’ll get changed in the bathroom, while you get changed out here.” He then paused, testing out the flexibility of his newly hardened cast. Now that it was full dry, he didn’t have to be careful with it, and found that that enabled him to dress himself. Satisfied, he gave himself a nod.

            “We don’t have to.” Came the quiet, shy response of his mate. It made Nick pause once more and his ears perk in surprise. Slowly, he turned his head to gaze at Judy.

            “What?” He breathed.

            Judy wouldn’t look at him as she tugged one of her ears over her face, the redness of her cheeks and ears obvious to him. “W-we’re married now. I m-mean, we could look, right?”

            Feeling his own body heat up with embarrassed eagerness, Nick slowly made his way to the bunny who refused to look at him. Leaning up against the side of the too large bed, he reached a paw out to take one of hers. When she finally looked at him, he gave her a soft smile even as his heart pounded in his own ears. “Okay. We’ll just look.”

            Once Judy was no longer paralyzed by her embarrassment, the two went about changing clothes, stealing glances at each other as they went. It was tense, it was exciting, it was awkward as hell, and it pushed at Nick’s control a bit, but it left the two feeling a bit closer than before. When they were finished, they could hardly look at the other as they blushed under their fur, but the secret smiles on their faces were telling.

            The tod was dressed in a casual grey long-sleeve shirt, the thicker fur of his coming-in winter coat overflowing around the collar and adding a bit of bulk to his figure. Covering his legs were a pair of black jeans for better insulation than his slacks could provide. Beside him, Judy was dressed in a cadet green long-sleeved flannel shirt with a thinner white long-sleeve under it. Instead of her usual leggings, she wore a pair of grey jeans.

            Nick cleared his throat of the growl that wanted to break free, the image of Judy in less than what she had on imprinted into his mind. A small part of him wanted to feel ashamed by the thoughts that accompanied the image—less than pure as they were—but a much larger part reminded him that she had offered, and that she was _his_.

            Judy was having similar thoughts as she tugged nervously as the hem of her flannel shirt, glancing sporadically at her fox. She gave him a nervous smile when their eyes met. “R-ready?”

            Plowing through the remainder of his embarrassment, Nick reached out and took one of her paws in his, intertwining their digits as he leaned down to give his bunny a chaste kiss on the mouth. Gleaming savage eyes gazed warmly at her. “Ready.”

            Beaming up at her fox, Judy opened the door as Nick picked up the backpack that now held their old clothes. They were greeted to the sight of Jack and Edward speaking in low tones to each other, catching Nick slightly off guard. He hadn’t scented or heard his father’s arrival.

            _‘Must’ve been too distracted.’_ The tod thought as he glanced briefly at Judy, his focus returning to the two males before him. “Hey Dad. Jack.”

            “Nicholas.” Edward said as he approached the two, giving them both a hug. He gazed worriedly at his son. “Mr. Savage here tells me your going somewhere?”

            Nick nodded. “Since we’re actively being targeted, it has been decided that we’ll be moved to an undisclosed location until Skippson is caught.” His ears drooped a bit. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. It was kinda tossed at me.”

            “It’s fine.” The older tod sighed before giving his son a loving smile. “Just be safe.”

            “We’ll have a protective detail with us.” Judy assured. “We’ll be safe.”

            Edward nodded. “I’ll try not to worry.”

            A sudden alert sounded, and the three mammals turned to see Jack glancing at his phone. “That’s your parents arriving, Hopps.” Turning to Edward, he nodded. “It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Wilde.” He glanced at the couple. “Let’s go.”

            “Bye, Dad.” Nick said, giving his father another quick hug. “I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

            “I love you, too.” Edward returned the hug, giving his son a quick scent mark across the forehead, much to the tod’s disgruntlement. “It eases my worries.” He said, before giving Judy a hug as well.

            “We’ll be back before you know it!” She chirped.

            “Tell them for us?” Nick asked, glancing at Brody’s door. Edward nodded in understanding.

            “I will.”

            With one more parting glance, the couple followed Jack to the emergency stairs. “Now, the hospital personnel know to ignore us, and have done a splendid job so far of keeping the fact that you’re awake a secret, Wilde, but we still want to err on the side of caution.” Jack said as he pushed the door for their size-class open. He held it open for the couple. “This stairwell leads directly to the back, where Fangmeyer and Crest are waiting. Officer Purrow is currently with your parents, Hopps, and is acting as their escort for the time being.”

            “How many know where we’re really going?” Judy asked as the three mammals descended the stairs.

            “Me, Frost, Adonis, the officers coming with us, Laufe, Spots, McPaw, Rawrson, Coffer, McHorn, and Clamper.” Jack said as they reached the third floor. “Everyone else thinks we’re headed straight for _Periton_.”

            “Why so little agents?” Nick asked, curious about the imbalance of those in-the-know.

            Jack frowned. “The leak was caused by an agent. While I’m almost certain as to who the leak was, a good mammal doesn’t rule out other avenues right off the bat. For all we know, it could have been one of the agents _here_ that are the leak.”

            “And if this information gets out again, you have a smaller list of suspects.” Judy finished. Jack nodded in agreement.

            “Let’s hope the mammals told are mammals we can trust.” Nick said in a flippant tone that didn’t betray the apprehension he felt. After all, Jack may not trust his agents, but there were few officers Nick trusted at the moment.

            Judy glanced at Nick briefly, a frown on her muzzle. _‘There was something in the way he said that just now…’_

            Noticing her look, Nick merely winked at her. Her frown only increased, but she let it slide as the trio reached the ground floor, and subsequently, the back entrance.

            Another alert sounded from Jack’s phone, and the buck looked at it with a pleased expression. “Right on time.” He said as he sent a quick message before focusing on the two. “The quicker we get in the vehicle, the less chance we have of getting discovered.” At their nod, he opened the door to a black wolf-sized sedan waiting for them, its back door already open for them. In seconds, they were in the van, the door closing behind them.

            “Good to see you up and about, Wilde.” Fangmeyer called from his spot in the front, his eyes resting on the fox through the review mirror as he guided the car back towards the front. “You, too, Hopps.”

            “Thanks, Ralph.” Judy chirped. “Hi, Sandra.” She greeted the mountain lioness, having never really gotten too close to the feline.

            “Hey, cutie.” Sandra grinned from the passenger seat as she watched the three mammals get situated.

            Judy’s ears wilted a bit. “Oo, Sandra, can you please not call me cute?”

            The feline frowned. “Why? It’s true.” She had been trying to get on some sort of common ground with the rabbit, having never really gotten to know the ZPD’s most determined officer. It was something she was trying to rectify, especially since they’d be spending a lot of time together.

            The doe faltered slightly at the genuine confusion in Crest’s voice. “Um—”

            “Don’t worry about it, Fluff.” Nick interjected, amused. “She’s just trying to be nice.” He then turned to the confused lioness. “Calling a rabbit cute is demeaning to them, and they get weird about it. It’s like calling a fox a trickster, or a feline like yourself a pussy cat. Adorable, however, is allowed.”

            “Nick!” Judy hissed in admonition. However, Sandra seemed to get the point as understanding crossed her features.

            “I see. Sorry about that, Hopps. I didn’t know.” Sandra said, a contrite expression on her face.

            “It’s okay.” Judy assured the feline.

            The sedan came to a stop in front of the hospital, and the couple were actually surprised by the number of press surrounding it.

            “Were they here when you arrived, Jack?” Judy asked as she gazed at the mass of reporters taking photos of the tinted sedan’s windows.

            The buck glanced at her. “Yup. They all want to be the first to get the scoop of Wilde waking up. We’ll actually intentionally leak it to the press that you’re awake as soon as your parents get in the car.”

            Beside her, Nick sighed dramatically. “The cost of being famous. What is a mammal to do?”

            “Oh, shut it.” Judy giggled as she gave her mate a slight shove, one he returned by sticking out his tongue at her.

            Judy’s ears then perked as three familiar mammals walked through the sliding doors and into the parking lot. “Here come Jimmy and my parents.”

            “The two of you should hop back into the trunk so no one sees you.” Fangmeyer suggested, and then gave a slight smirk. “No pun intended.”

            “Come on, hop to it.” Nick teased, much to his mate’s ire. They vanished to the trunk just as Jimmy opened the doors to allow the new arrivals in, letting the mammals inside hear what the reporters were all clamoring about.

            “…views on your daughter’s engagement?”

            “Do you fear for her safety?”

            “Will Officer Wilde ever wake up? Or is he just a vegetable at this point?”

            Judy stifled a giggle at her mate’s expression at that one, the fox looking genuinely insulted at being compared to a vegetable.

            “I’ll have you know,” the tod began when everyone was in and the doors were closed, “that I am no vegetable!”

            “Nick!” Jimmy called, a grin on his muzzle. “What are you doing back there?”

            “It was the wolf’s idea.” Nick said. He then took hold of Judy, much to her surprise, and leaped gracefully into the backseat.

            The ocelot shook his head, never unimpressed with how fluid the fox’s movements could be.

            “Put me down, Nick.” Judy complained, embarrassed.

            Nick did as request, his smirk teasing even as his ears were burning. His paws may or may not have settled on some choice areas by accident, and it was reminding him that he had _seen_ what was under all that clothing. It made him feel embarrassed, though it was hidden by his red fur, but also needy. Possessive. To avoid making a scene, the tod settled for seating Judy in his lap, his arms firmly around her.

            “Nick.” She hissed, but ultimately clamed up when he merely licked her head fur affectionately.

            Jack tapped away on his phone for a moment before putting it away. “Alright. Just notified Adonis that we are leaving the hospital. We’ll get something to eat on the way, and then it’ll be a long drive to Bunny Burrow.”

            “Oh, that reminds me, Nick.” Bonnie started as she turned to the tod wrapped protectively around her daughter. She didn’t understand it, and a part of her was even a bit afraid of it, but the embarrassed happiness on Judy’s face quelled her fears for the most part, and brought a smile to her face. “Did you know that Judy wrote her own play when she was a kit?”

            Nick smirked deviously as Judy groaned in embarrassment. “No, Mrs. H, I did not. Please, do tell.”

~o.8.o~

 “Thank you again, both of you, for doing this all last minute.” Adonis said to the four mammals before him.

            “It is not a problem, Chief Bogo.” Terri Climber said with a smile. Dressed in a long-sleeved blue blouse and white skirt, the middle-aged koala bear glanced at her husband, who smiled at her. “It is the least we could do for Officer Wilde. Fortunately, it’s the weekend.”

            “Yes, and the kits are excited about being on TV.” Jessica Wilde said with a tired smile.

            A snort came from the shortest of the four. “You damn lucky I was off today, coppa.” Finnick glared at the cape buffalo. “My boss is not an understanding mammal. Gots a stick up his ass the size of one of your arms.”

            “Fin!” Jessica chastised, uncertain how to feel about the small fox accompanying her. Edward had first volunteered, but that would have left her Brody alone. It was then that the fennec had arrived, intent on visiting Nick, only to find that the tod wasn’t there, but on his way somewhere to go into hiding. After cursing the red tod to the deepest pits of hell, he had then volunteered himself to go with her so Edward could watch Brody. While she was grateful, she didn’t know the small tod as well as her mate.

            “Yeah, yeah.” Finnick groused. “No cursing in front of the kits. Won’t happen again.” He then crossed his arms and glared at the ground, grumbling about “stupid reds” and “owes me big time”.

            Bogo did his best to hide his amusement, and welcomed the distraction that came in the form of one of the staff. Currently, the five mammals were at the _ZNN_ news station, preparing for the live interviews of the four offspring that had not shown fear of Wilde in either his civil or savage state. While ZNN had a good reputation of going by the script, Adonis was there to make sure it stayed that way, especially since kits were involved.

            “Okay.” The male skunk smiled up at the adults. “The chief here has already prescreened the questions and approved them, but as per our contract, these are the questions we plan on asking your offspring…” They spent a few minutes going over the questions, the parents having no qualms over them, appreciating how easy they would be for their offspring to understand and answer, and how they would show Nick in a good light. They were all hopeful that this would help change the public’s opinion of the tod.

            “Alright, everyone! _Caitlyn’s Corner_ is about to begin soon!” Another crew member called out. “Places!”

            Caitlyn Knuts, a red squirrel dressed in a grey dress suit, took her seat across the way from her four interviewees. She had spent the past ten minutes getting to know the four offspring and getting them comfortable with her, and had been pleasantly surprised by how well-mannered they were, especially the fox kits. She wasn’t one to give into stereotypes, being a squirrel and a mammal subject to them herself, but even she had a less than positive opinion of foxes. It was just the status quo.

 _‘I guess this is what this whole thing has been about.’_ She thought to herself as she smiled at the camera. _‘Destroying stereotypes.’_

            “Welcome to _Caitlyn’s Corner_! I’m Caitlyn, and today we’ll be talking a bit about the hottest topic to date; Officer Nicholas Wilde. There are many speculations involving this specific officer; including his “primal” condition mentioned by acclaimed physician and biologist, Dr. Viktor Vandyke, as well as the controversy surrounding his current engagement to fellow officer, Judy Hopps. However, today is all about how his condition makes us feel. While I haven’t personally met Officer Wilde, many have claimed that he makes them either uncomfortable, or downright fearful. What many of us don’t know, is that he makes a few of our citizens feel safe. That’s right, you heard me; safe. Specifically, offspring.” Turning away from the camera, the red squirrel focused on the four offspring, her tone softening. “With me today are a few of such offspring that have come in contact with Officer Wilde while he has had his condition, whether it be in his “savage” or “civil” states, as many are calling them. Their names are Derrick Climber, and Emory, Vivian, and Deverin Wilde. Derrick, since you’re the oldest, we’ll start with you, if that’s alright?”

            The dingo teen, dressed in a pair of jeans and a green long-sleeved V-neck, nodded hesitantly.

            Caitlyn smiled reassuringly at the shy predator. “We’ll start off with how old you are and your relationship with Officer Wilde.”

            “Well, I’m fifteen, and…” Derrick took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “And I know Officer Wilde because he helped me after I woke up from being hit with the serum.”

            Off to the side, Daniel Climber wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her close to him as they watched their son.

            “It must have been so scary.” Caitlyn said with sympathy.

            “It was.” Derrick admitted softly. “I didn’t remember a thing, but it didn’t matter, because I could smell…what I did to my mom on my claws.” His voice wobbled a bit as he averted his gaze.

            Internally, the squirrel became worried. “We can stop, if you want.”

            The dingo shook his head. “No, it’s okay. Continue.”

            Caitlyn looked towards his parents, who nodded, before nodding herself and moving forward with the questions. “Alright, then. Going back to what you said; how did Officer Wilde help you after that ordeal?”

            Derrick didn’t look at the reporter as he spoke, choosing instead to look at his claws. “He…he assured me that it wasn’t my fault. That he understood what it was like to be hit by the serum. That my mom would…still love me” The dingo wiped at his eyes with a sniffle. “It helped a lot to have someone that understood. Like, _really_ understood.”

            The studio was quiet as the interview progressed, none of them getting such first-hand experiences from the victims of the serum; many of them refusing to talk about it.

            “And how did he make you feel?” Caitlyn pressed gently, getting to the root of the matter. “As stated earlier, many mammals claim that he makes them feel either very uncomfortable, or fearful of the tod.”

            “I felt safe.” Derrick said without hesitation as he looked up to the squirrel, his eyes honest. “I felt like everything was going to be okay. It was odd, because I only feel that way around my parents, and I had just met Officer Wilde, but at the time…I was grateful he was there.”

            “Thank you, Derrick.” The squirrel said as she got up from her seat and made her way over to the dingo. She patted his foot, blocking her microphone. “You were very brave.”

            Embarrassed, Derrick nodded at the squirrel.

            Smiling, Caitlyn made her way back to her chair, focusing now on the three kits that had been silent and well-behaved as the dingo spoke. They had been given the rundown on what would happen, and had waited patiently for their turn. Taking her seat, she smiled at the camera. “Now, we will interview some mammals much closer to Officer Wilde.” She turned to the kits. “Hello, sweeties. Why don’t you tell everyone your names and your ages for me?”

            “I’m Deverin, the oldest!” The dark red kit pipped up.

            “I’m Vivian, and this is Emory, the baby!” The little vixen giggled as she hugged the lighter red tod.

            “I’m not the baby!” Emory protested. “We’re all seven!”

            “But you were the last born, correct?” Caitlyn asked with a smile, amused by their antics, as were the rest of the mammals in the studio. Emory folded his arms and grumbled, choosing not to answer. Deciding not to tease the little tod any further, she moved on with the questioning. “What is your relationship with Officer Wilde?”

            “He’s our uncle.” Deverin said proudly, making Jessica smile as she watched them from the sidelines.

            Knowing that recent events would make this very sensitive for the kits, they had all agreed to go straight to the meat of the questions in regards to their uncle. “How does he make you feel?”

            “He made me feel sad.” Vivian said softly, catching everyone off-guard.

            “S-sad?” Caitlyn asked, shocked.

            Vivian nodded as her brothers watched her. She lifted a paw to her chest. “When I first met him, he made my heart hurt because he was so sad. I remember.”

            “You were sad, because he was?” The squirrel asked, slightly confused. The little vixen nodded her head. “Did you two feel the same?” Caitlyn asked the two little tods, her eyes still wide. To the side, Jessica had a paw over her mouth.

            The boys shook their heads. “No, we didn’t meet Uncle Nick when Viv did.” Deverin said. “Daddy told us to stay in the car, but she didn’t listen. When we met him, he was happy.”

            “That’s right!” Vivian chirped, her ears perked up as she smiled. “He was happy the next time I saw him.” Her happy expression suddenly became sad, as did the other kits, and they started to sniffle.

            “What? What’s wrong?” Caitlyn asked, slightly panicked. _‘I wasn’t supposed to make them cry!’_

            “T-that’s when Papa got hurt.” Vivan said as she rubbed at her eyes.

            “But Uncle Nick pro…protected him.” Emory said slowly as he sounded out the word.

            “And Aunt Judy kept us safe.” Deverin added with a sniffle. “It was so scary.”

            Caitlyn glanced at her producer, who nodded with a grim expression, and took a deep breath. “W-were you scared of your uncle?”

            All three kits frowned, Emory giving a slight hiccup.

            “Why do people keep asking that?” Emory asked. “Uncle Nick isn’t scary.”

            “He kept us safe.” Deverin insisted. “He hugged us and kept the mean mammals away.”

            “C-can we go see Papa now?” Vivian asked with a sniffle.

            Caitlyn felt tears prick at her eyes and blinked rapidly. “Of course, sweeties. Your mom will take you to him.” Forcing a smile, she turned to the camera. “From the mouth of babes, you heard firsthand how offspring see Officer Wilde. Not as a threat, or a mammal to fear, but as a safe haven—someone who’ll protect them. At one o’clock today, there will be another segment covering exactly why that may be, and…”

~o.8.o~

Wolfgang did his best not to growl at the Councilmammal that had just spoken, unable—or not wanting—to comprehend what the stupid moose bull had just said. Instead, the black wolf slowly brought a paw to his snout, closed his eyes, and spoke in a soft, yet firm tone.

            “Get out.”

            “What?” Councilmammal Craig Stagson blinked in surprise, not at all expecting that reaction to his, what he deemed, brilliant idea.

            Demetri could not stop the snarl from entering his voice when he spoke again. “Before I have you arrested for attempting to violate a mammal’s rights and treating them as a savage, get. Out.”

            “B-but he is a savage!” Stagson argued.

            Demetri opened his eyes and glared at the Councilmammal. “Has he killed anyone?”

            The moose bull stuttered. “W-well, no, bu—”

            “When he was shot _twice_ by the Nighthowler serum, surrounded by _actual_ savage mammals, protecting his brother, offspring, and _his mate_ —who is a _prey mammal_ , if you don’t already know—even in that state, did. He. Kill. Anyone?” Demetri asked in a deadly tone as he himself stood up, his gaze hard on Stagson.

            The moose bull looked away, humiliated. “N-no.”

            “Now get out.” The wolf commanded. This time, the Councilmammal did so without another protest. Wolfgang surveyed the rest of the room as an uneasy silence settled over it. “Anyone else want to suggest another abhorrent idea of “taming” Nicholas Wilde?” When no one said anything, or dared to look at him, the wolf nodded. “This meeting is over.”

            Turning his back on the room as the rest of the council filtered out, amber eyes seemed to age a decade as they gazed out to the unique city that was _Zootopia_.

            “Mayor Wolfgang?” Came a soft inquiry from a feminine voice, and Demetri’s ear flicked in its direction, his gaze never wavering from the view before him.

            “Yes, Councilmammal Briggs?” The wolf said in a polite tone.

            Councilmammal Katiana Briggs, a pretty red deer doe, joined the mayor as he watched the city in the early morning. Glancing at the profile of the wolf, she returned her gaze to the city as she spoke. “I just wanted to let you know that not every prey Council Member shares the views of Stagson.”

            Demetri let out a long, tired breath, before he turned his gaze to the deer beside him. His eyes were filled with worry, stress, and a bit of fear. “I am aware, thank you. But the fact that even _one_ of the mammals in power has made such a suggestion, worries me greatly; all it takes is one.” He averted his gaze back to the city. “To even think to use Bellewether’s atrocious collar idea on him could spell trouble for the whole city—not just Wilde.”

 


	37. The Black Carrot Clause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I keep forgetting to let my followers here know that they can find me on DeviantArt for status updates and such. I'm under StarfangsSecrets, so check me out there!!

Claudia felt relief permeate through her as she took another sip of her late morning coffee. Things were finally, _finally_ going according to plan in regards to Wilde and Hopps. As she made her way to precinct one, she thought of the little “Breaking News” bit that had been aired after the interview setup by the chief.

            Per their instructions, information had been leaked to the various news outlets that the dynamic duo had been placed into protective custody, and would go into hiding until Skippson was found. While this further stressed the seriousness of the situation to the public, hopefully furthering their assistance in capturing the psychotic doe, it also made Skippson’s job harder. Hopefully, that would lead to frustration, which leads to anger, and everyone knows that an angry mammal makes mistakes. And they needed one soon.

            Finally reaching her destination, Spots threw away her now empty cup and walked through the sliding doors of the ZPD’s precinct one. A jovial voice made her ears perk up in surprise.

            “G-good morning, Agent Spots!” Came Clawhauser’s enthusiastic greeting as the male cheetah waved at her.

            Unsure how to react to his overwhelming cheer, the female agent forced a small smile to her maw and gave a hesitant wave. “Good morning, Clawhauser.”

            An awkward moment passed between the two felines.

            Ben coughed into his paw, his ears red. “Ah, you should probably head over to Conference Room A. The meeting will be starting soon.”

            Giving a jerky nod, Claudia hurriedly walked passed the other cheetah, hardly looking at him as her ears and face became uncomfortably warm for an unknown reason. Giving a small sigh of relief, it proved to be premature as she was accosted by a small, smirking mammal.

            “I saw that.” Zeke said with a grin as he nudged the larger feline with an elbow.

            Claudia sniffed indignantly. “I have no idea what you mean.”

            “Right.” The fossa drew out the word, his tone implying how much he didn’t believe her. “And his desk has steadily declined in its level of snackery for no reason. In fact, I swore I saw him _refuse_ a donut yesterday.” When that didn’t get him a response, he decided to go with a different approach. “You know, I heard he carries an _FN Fur’s Width 5.7_.” He withheld a smirk with the female paused in their trek towards the meeting. _‘Bingo.’_

            “Really?” Claudia mused, her expression becoming thoughtful. “That’s a nice gun…I wonder how well he handles it.”

            Zeke’s grin grew at the double entendre there, but decided not to tease her about it. “Why don’t we get a few of us together after we catch Skippson and find out?”

            The female cheetah glanced back towards the reception desk, a look of interest and hidden curiosity, as well as something else, flashing across her face. “Hm…maybe.”

~o.8.o~

It was around the third-hour mark that a sudden, daunting thought occurred to Nick on their way to Bunny Burrow. They had just entered the farm town, and as they passed through the town center, the tod noticed a lot of bunnies. More specifically, a lot of bunnies _talking_.

            “Carrots?” Nick asked without taking his eyes away from the tinted window, his left paw resting on the door with his ears perked.

            Secretly finding his posture adorable, Judy smiled as she looked at her fox. “Yes?” She was currently snuggled up against his side, perfectly content to stay there forever.

            “We have a problem.” Nick said in as calm of a voice as he could manage. This caused Judy, and the others in the car, to frown.

            “What do you mean, Nick?” Bonnie asked with concern.

            “No offense,” the tod began as he turned to look at his mate’s mother, “but you guys come from the country, and country mammals talk. A lot. How are we going to keep all of this,” he waved a paw at himself and Judy, “a secret? Especially with a family as large of yours?”

            This seemed to worry the other mammals in the car, all save for the rabbits.

            “The Black Carrot Clause.” Jack and Stu said at the same time, resulting in the two bucks giving each other approving looks.

            “What?” Nick frowned, confused.

            Judy answered him as she tilted her head up to meet his gaze. She rubbed her paw against his chest in a soothing manner as she spoke, looking to ease the worry she saw there. “It’s a cultural thing for rabbits, and varies in name from family to family, but always has the words “black carrot” in it. You’re right when you said rabbits like to talk, especially those from the country, but anything under the clause is an exception to that quirk.”

            “Anything—or anyone—that gets placed under the protection of that clause, is to be kept a secret no matter what.” Bonnie continued seriously. “It’s only used in cases where a life is in danger or at risk. To disobey this command of silence is to have no respect for life. Therefore, the transgressor is disowned immediately by the family, as they could be a risk to others.”

            “It’s the ultimate punishment.” Jack added. “Rabbits are almost as bad as wolves when it comes to family. It means everything to them. Take it away from them, and the loneliness could drive them insane.”

            When Nick looked at Judy with concern, the doe shook her head. “I still had contact with my family through MuzzleTime.” She took his good paw into one of her own. “I also had you with me. It was more than enough.” They shared a small smile as the conversation continued around them.

            “That seems…harsh.” Sandra commented.

            “It is.” Stu nodded in agreement. “But necessary. It would be like letting someone get away with murder.”

            “Have you…ever had to do such a thing?” Jimmy asked hesitantly, not wanting to step on any paws, but curious. “Banish someone like that?”

            Stu shook his head in the negative. “This will be my second time issuing the clause, but I have seen it enforced. With my older brother; my litter mate. He didn’t take it seriously, and nearly got one of our little sisters killed because of it. I’d never seen my father so furious, or disappointed, in my whole life. It took a month for us to recover from it. I haven’t seen him in nearly three decades…” The last part came out in a whisper, the car settling into somber silence.

            “My condolences.” Jack said softly.

            Stu wiped at his eyes before waving a paw in the air, a chuckle on his lips. “It’s in the past.” He glanced out the large tinted window. “Hey, look, Bon! We’re here!”

            Allowing the buck to change the subject, the rest of the car group turned their attentions to their surroundings. Indeed, they were approaching a rather large hill with a large white farmhouse embedded into its side. Leading up to it was a long gravel drive way that the car had just turned onto.

            “Now, the kits should all be assembled when we get there,” Stu began, having recovered remarkably quickly for the emotional buck. “Just to be on the safe side, though, let me and Bonnie go out first and remind them that everything from this day until that…mammal is caught, falls under the clause.” Just like his daughter, he was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he shared the same species with a mammal that had tried to kill both his daughter and her mate.

            “Thanks again for this, Stu.” Nick said with a smile.

            Feeling himself getting teary eyed once more, Stu gave Nick a watery smile. “No need to thank us, son. It’s what family does for each other.” His bottom lip began to tremble, and he quickly turned away from the tod just as the car stopped in front of the house. Opening the door, he hopped out. “C-come on, Bon! Let’s get to it!”

            Shaking her head at her mate, a loving smile on her face, she turned to the embarrassed fox. “He’s right, Nicholas. Family take of their own, and you were a part of ours before the two of you became mates.” She then gave the startled fox a loving hug, before hopping out of the car and following her mate inside their home.

            Surprised at what had just transpired, but also happy for her fox, Judy turned her face to get his expression, and noted the shock there. She smiled softly at that and took his right paw into both of hers, getting his attention.

            Nick couldn’t really explain what he was feeling at that moment. While he was happy that Judy’s parents were accepting of him, he hadn’t expected it to happen to this degree, nor this soon. Especially with how Stu reacted to the news of their engagement. The fact that the older buck now considered him family, was just mind blowing to the tod, who had always been shunned by preds and prey alike—but _especially_ prey. It was a unique experience. Unsure how to react to it, having gotten some of his equilibrium back, the tod decided to merely curly around his mate—his wife!—and bathe in the happy emotions that so rarely encompassed him before a certain determined bunny ran into his life.

            The other occupants remained silent out of respect, letting the couple have their moment. It was a peaceful silence that settled over them as they waited for their hosts to come back.

            No more than a few minutes later, a young caramel brown doe dressed in overalls and a blue flower long-sleeve was seen zipping down the driveway. As she got closer, Nick could hear what she was saying before the others, causing him to smile into the fur of Judy’s neck.

            “Judy, Judy, Judy, Judy, Judy, Judy, Judy, Judy, Judy, Judy, Ju…”

            Said doe gave a sheepish smile at her mate’s smirk. “That’s Cotton. She, uh, she looks up to me.” She said with a small blush.

            “Then let’s not keep her waiting.” Nick said, and nodded towards Jimmy. The ocelot nodded and opened the door just as the little doe reached them.

            Without any regard for herself or anyone else, the little brown doe jumped into the car and right into her sister just as the older doe unbuckled herself. “Judy! You’re back! I missed you!!”

            “Ouf!” Judy huffed at the impact, but a smile split her face as she hugged her little sister. “I missed you, too, Cotton!”

            “Is it true? Are you going to be staying with us for a while?” The excited kit asked as she pulled away enough to beam up at her older sister.

            “Yup!” Judy grinned.

            “Woo!” Cotton cheered with her arms in the air, causing her sister to adjust her grip on her, before noticing the fox behind Judy. She flushed with embarrassment at the amused look he was giving her, and quickly put her paws behind her back. “Uh, hi.”

            Jimmy, Jack, Ralph, and Sandra watched with interest as the little kit seemed embarrassed, but not fearful of the primal tod. It proved their claims of offspring being comfortable around him.

            “Hi.” Nick responded, his eyes shifting from vertical slits to round pupils unconsciously. “You must be Cotton. I hear you look up to your older sister?”

            The kit nodded bashfully.

            Nick smiled as she wrapped his arms around Judy, resting his chin on one of her shoulders. “You must be wise beyond your years, sweetheart. Your sister is the most incredible mammal I know.”

            “Nick.” Judy protested, her cheeks and ears flushing with embarrassment.

            “What? I’m only telling the truth.”

            Cotton watched the exchange with interest, feeling completely safe in the fox’s presence. Then, something a few of her older siblings had said connected in her mind. “Are you my sister’s mate?”

            “Yup.” Nick smiled.

            The little brown kit had a thoughtful expression on her face before she beamed up at the fox. “I like you! Judy always makes good choices. It’s why I wanna be just like her! Imma be a cop!”

            This caused the other mammals in the car to chuckle, making the kit aware that it was not just the three of them. They watched as she became a bit fearful as she took in the other predators.”

            “It’s okay, Cotton.” Judy soothed as she reached out to pet her head fur. “They’re friends.”

            This seemed to reassure the kit, who smiled at the other mammals. “Hi!”

            “Another Hopps, just what we need.” Sandra teased. “One Bunny Cop isn’t enough.”

            “Since your parents let you out, I’m assuming it’s okay for us to go inside?” Jack asked.

            When Cotton saw that there was another rabbit, a rabbit buck, to be specific, the little doe giggled as she nodded. This made Judy narrow her eyes as they all got out of the vehicle.

            “That reminds me Jack.” Judy began as they made their way to her kithood home, paw-in-paw with Nick. “Touch one of my sisters, and I will have your hide, Savage.”

            The buck gave her a sidelong glance. “What if they touch me first?”

            Nick gave a bark of laughter at that. Meanwhile, Judy was thrown off guard by that type of response from the usually stoic rabbit. She tried to stutter out a response before the amused buck stopped her.

            “You have nothing to worry about, Hopps. I prefer older does.” Jack assured her with a smirk, making Judy groan and Nick snicker. “And I don’t mix business and pleasure.” He then paused. “Unless it calls for it.”

            “How reassuring.” The doe muttered, before giving a sigh. She knew from the get-go that it was a losing battle. “Just…if something does happen, don’t break their hearts, please?”

            “I can do that.” He answered seriously.

            “Awkward rabbit conversation aside,” Sandra interjected, “how many rabbits are there in your family? Fifty?” She was confused when Nick gave her a simultaneously amused and sympathetic look. “What?”

            “That’s small, for a rabbit family.” The fox pointed out as they grew closer to the hill. “Carrots here has over…what was the number now?”

            “A little over three hundred.” Judy said as they began to transverse the incline of the hill.

            “What?!” Came the shocked responses of all three predators.

            “Trust me, it would have been a lot bigger if I had counted the whole family. That’s just my siblings.” The doe shook her head. “The Kerfuffle is big enough as it is.”

            Nick raised a brow. “Kerfuffle?”

            “Kits ten and under.” Judy explained.

            “…how?” Sandra asked, having a hard time imaging such a number.

            “Rabbits, like most rodents, are really good at multiplying.” Jack explained. “We just enjoy the process more and have higher sex drives. It doesn’t help that our females go into heat at least once a month, so our warrens usually range of at least one hundred strong for country bunnies, a third of that for city rabbits. I myself come from a warren of one-twenty even.”

            Ralph took in the house that seemed too small to hold that number. “And they all live in _that_?”

            “The face of the house, the living room, kitchen, dining area, and lounges are above ground.” Judy explained, slightly embarrassed by the casual way Jack talked about sex. “The bedrooms, showers, and other rooms are built into the hill and underground. Saves on electricity and stuff.”

            “Why do I feel like I just sat through a combination class of Social Studies and Sex Ed.” Nick asked with a feigned glazed look, earning a punch from Judy and a burst of laughter from Jimmy.

            Finally, the group and Cotton reached the entrance of the large white house that was indeed built into the hillside. Bonnie was waiting for them.

            “I brought them, Momma!” Cotton declared cheerfully.

            “Very good.” Bonnie commended, and the kit beam. “Now go with the rest of your siblings.” She then swatted her young playfully on her behind, causing the kit to scream gleefully as she ran further into the house.

            Cotton’s giggles were heard as she ran deeper into the house.

            Bonnie shook her head at her latest wayward kit, before focusing on her guests. “Come on in. Everyone is in the auditorium waiting. They’ve all been informed that this is a “Black Carrot Clause” type of thing, and are taking it very seriously.”

            Nick felt relief at Bonnie’s words. “Thanks, Bonnie.”

            “Auditorium?” Jimmy asked with a raised brow.

            Bonnie smiled at the ocelot’s disbelieving tone as she led them into her home. “Of course, sweetie. How else did you think we’d be able to gather the whole warren together?”

            The inside was just as huge as the outside. Coming into the first room on their left, they were greeted with a large living room that was split up into multiple different sections, a TV and a few headphones in some sections. Some sections were big enough to hold twenty rabbits comfortably, others were only large enough for five max, and others still were suitable for only one rabbit. Bonnie caught Nick eyeing an old, weathered Lay-Z-Buck, and smiled.

            “That’s Stu’s and my area.” The older doe explained.

            On their right was a large, cafeteria like dining area, with long tables in ten rows of three; each being able to hold at least twenty bunnies. Further to the back of that room, was an entryway that led into an even larger kitchen. There was a second entrance as they moved deeper into the warren, and saw all the shiny chrome appliances.

            “Chika would have a field day in here.” Nick commented as they passed by. “A family friend that’s a chef.” The tod elaborated at Bonnie’s questioning gaze. “Taught me a few things.”

            “Is that so?” Bonnie smiled as her daughter nodded her head enthusiastically.

            The Hopps matriarch continued to guide the group further into her burrow, and when they reached the end of the “house” and the beginning of the burrow’s underground hallways, the older doe turned towards them once more. She rested a paw on a set of large double doors. With his heightened senses, Nick could hear the chatter behind the heavy-looking doors. “This is the auditorium.” She said right before she pushed the door open.

            A large, spacious, and well-lit auditorium was revealed as the group filed in, and those native to _Zootopia_ felt their jaws drop at the sheer number of rabbits.

            “…Damn, Carrots.” Nick said as he took in the veritable sea of bunnies around them. “I know you told me how many siblings you had, but to actually see it…”

            Judy tightened her paw around Nick’s reassuringly, even as she teased him. “Scared of a few little bunny rabbits, Slick?”

            The tod gave her a half-lidded amused gaze. “This is more than a ‘few’, Fluff.”

            Sandra turned her attention to Bonnie once she managed to close her mouth. Her eyes appraised the older doe, her expression one of awe. “All these bunnies came from _you_?”

            Bonnie covered her muzzle with a paw demurely as she smiled at the larger feline’s reaction. “Yes, dear. Though a hundred or so present are mates of my kits and their own kits.”

            Jimmy grinned. “Looking good, Mrs. H.”

            The older doe gave a flattered giggle as she felt her ears heat up slightly with her blush. “Thank you, sweetie. Now, let’s get you up on stage where Stu is waiting for you.”

            As the group had been talking, the noise level in the room had steadily decreased as a sense of unease had settled upon the majority of the rabbits gathered. Ears stood erects and alert, swirling around like satellite dishes as they tried to pinpoint the location of the sudden threat. One by one, the mass of Judy’s siblings turned their heads to the back of the room where the sound of voices could be heard as they stopped talking, and all eyes zeroed in on the red tod that was holding paws with their sister.

            As the group made their way to the stage, Nick could hear snippets of hushed conversations that were too low for Bonnie or the rest of his group to hear.

            “That’s Judy’s supposed mate, right? The one that was on the news? Seems dang…”

            “Look at those scars! He’s totally dangerous!”

            “…can’t believe it’s true. I thought that was just the tabloids…”

            “Dad did say it was true, but I thought she was just….”

            “...ally neat when you think about it. Tragically romantic, really. They can nev…”

            “…is is disgusting. I can’t believe she’s touching that pred!”

            “...see her face? I haven’t seen her that happy in a while.”

            “….the Dude” was always a strange one. She chooses a fox over a perfectly good buck! I mean, just look at him; he’s so dreamy! I always did say there was something wrong with her….”

            That last one made Nick’s muzzle twitch in annoyance. There was nothing wrong with Judy. _‘She’s determined and not afraid to chase after what she wants. And she’s_ mine _.’_

            Sensing the tension in her fox, Judy pressed herself closer to his side as they got closer to the stage. She knew his hearing was far better than hers, and knew he was no doubt picking up on the conversations of her siblings. Having grown up with them, she had an idea of what he was picking up and tried to reassure him as best she could. She was gratified when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

            Finally reaching the base of the stage, Bonnie led them up the stairs to the raised platform and they were greeted by Stu and another buck, this one being much younger than Stu. He had grey and white fur, much like Judy, and was a few inches taller than her. Dressed casually in a black long sleeve and dark denim, his eyes were the same shade of purple as a certain bunny cop.

            “Jacob.” Judy smiled, but remained by her fox, unsure of how her littermate would receive her. She felt a rush of love as Jacob smiled and opened his arms to her. Without another word, Judy rushed forward and hugged her brother.

            “Always getting into trouble, Judy.” Jacob said into her neck, his voice deeper timber than their father’s. “This is why I didn’t want you moving to _Zootopia_. I can’t protect you if I'm not there.”

            “I don’t need protecting, Jay.” Judy said as she took in her brother’s scent. It had been too long.

            Jacob pulled away, his nose twitching as he took in the fox’s mark on her. Identical amethyst eyes met, and he grinned as he made a show of sniffing the air. “I beg to differ.” He chuckled when she punched his arm, and smirked as he ruffled her head fur in retaliation.

            Nick knew this was her brother; it was so painfully obvious—and the buck seemed to be accepting of their relationship, if his treatment of Judy was anything to go by. That fact did nothing to ease his anxiety, however, about the fact that they were in a strange place and she was no longer in his arms. He did his best to hide it, forcing his ears up and keeping his expression lazy as he took in the reuniting siblings. His eyes, however, gave him away when Judy turned to look back at him, and became concerned.

            Leaving her brother, Judy returned to her fox and reached up to run a paw down his muzzle reassuringly. She felt the tension ease out of him at the contact, and met his savage gaze with her worried one. “You okay?” She watched as Nick closed his eyes as she continued to pet his muzzle, and at his jerky nod, understanding bloomed within her. “It’s okay, Nick. We’re safe here. I’m safe.”

            Jacob watched the entire exchange with cautious curiosity. His fur had stood on end the closer the tod had gotten to him, making him believe everything that had been said in the news about the fox and his condition. Yet, the ease in which the other mammals in the group interacted with him—most of all—the way his sister and only littermate seemed completely unafraid of the intimidating fox, made him think that not _everything_ was true. He certainly didn’t seem like a savage beast at the moment, though his reaction confused him.

            “The shooting affected him.” Stu said in a somber tone from his right, and Jacob turned his head slightly to his father in question. The unusually serious older buck continued. “It’s some type of PTSD or Acute Stress whatever. Right now, he’s super protective of Judy, and probably sees you and your siblings as more of a threat than you see him. It’s no surprise when you think about who’s after them…”

            “How much of what is in the news is true, Dad?” Jacob asked with concern, turning his gaze back to his sister, who was leading the fox by the paw towards them.

            “We’ll explain everything in a bit.” Stu said as Judy and Nick reached them.

            “Nick, I want you to meet my brother, Jacob.” Judy said with a soft smile. “He’s my only littermate; we were Mom’s smallest litter.”

            Nick’s right ear twitched in surprise, causing a dull ache that was easily ignored, before he extended a paw to his mate’s closest sibling. “Nick Wilde, pleased to meet you.”

            Jacob could not stop the shiver of unease that slithered down his spine at the tod’s proximity, but he squared his shoulders and took the proffered paw resolutely. He and his sister were alike in more than one way. “Jacob Hopps. It’s nice to meet the mammal who finally managed to catch her attention.”

            At the buck’s easy acceptance of him, Nick felt his sly confidence return as a smirk appeared on his face. He used his other paw to brush back his head fur, his tail flicking in an ostentatious way. “Well, of course it would take an extraordinary mammal like myself—she’s not your average ball of fluff.”

            “Okay, that’s enough out of you.” Judy said with a smirk, her ears warm in embarrassment. She then turned serious eyes to her brother. “You’re…okay with this?”

            Jacob met her gaze. “Do I understand this? Not at all. I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you’re mated to a fox. Does he terrify me?” The buck took in a steadying breath. “Yes. Does that mean I don’t want you happy? No.” He smiled at his sister. “I may not like the fact that I didn’t get a chance to play my role as your big brother, but…I’m happy if he makes you happy.”

            “He does.” Judy said with a bright smile as she hugged her fox from the side, looking up into Nick’s face. “He really does.”

            Nick felt a purr stir within him, and did his best to stamp it down. He could not, however, stop the slight sway of his tail at her words.

            “Okay, we’re all set up.” Another of Judy’s siblings, an albino doe, said from the side of the stage. She kept her gaze on her parents. “Ready when you are.”

“Thank you, Snow.” Bonnie said with a smile, and the doe nodded before leaving.

Judy noticed how her sister hadn’t even looked at her, but hid the hurt well. The tightening of her fox’s arm around her told her that she hadn’t hid it well enough. Seeing this, Jacob decided to stay with his sister on stage as a show of support and to send a message to the rest of their siblings; he was okay with the fox.

            Making his way to center stage, Stu took his place at the microphone that was stationed there and adjusted it to his height. “Can everyone hear me okay?” He asked needlessly as his voice was broadcasted on the speakers. This in turn caused a wave of chuckles and giggles to erupt in the crowd of gathered bunnies. Stu smiled. “Good. Now, before we begin, I just want to remind everyone that this falls under the “Black Carrot Clause”, so that means no electronics. This is a matter of life and death.” This caused a murmur to go through the bunnies. Stu took a deep breath. “As you can all see, your sister Judy and her mate are with us. Many of you have heard in the news that they have gone into hiding. Uh,” Stu trailed off as he turned to Jack. “I’m not sure how much needs to be said to you, so I’ll hand things over to the mammal in charge. Agent Savage?”

            Jack took a silent breath before he made his way over to Stu, nodding in thanks to the older buck as he adjusted the mic to his height. “Thank you, Mr. Hopps.” He then turned his attention to the mass of bunnies before him, ignoring the giggles that came from a few does. _‘Hopps is going to kill me. I just know it.’_ He thought cynically to himself before he addressed the crowd. “Good afternoon, Hopps Warren. I am Supervisory Special Agent Jack Savage with the FBI. As Mr. Hopps mentioned, Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde are currently in protective services as a direct result of the events a week prior. Because of circumstances, we are keeping them here temporarily by the grace of Mr. and Mrs. Hopps until it is safe to head over to the designated safehouse.

            “The actual details of the case cannot be revealed for obvious reasons,” Jack continued after a pause, “but I can tell you this: the mammal known as Erica Skippson is a danger to the public, to both preds and prey, and is actively _hunting_ your sister and her mate. This is why the fact that they are here is being covered by the “Black Carrot Clause”. I don’t think I need to explain what will happen if one was to breach this call for secrecy.” Having spoken until now with a level of disinterest that only he could achieve, his tone became particularly icy as he reminded the warren of the rules. It was a trick he had learned from a certain artic vixen. This caused a murmur of unease to spread through the gathered bunnies.

            Behind the agent, Jacob, Nick and Judy stood with their fellow officers and observed the reactions of the Hopps Warren.

            “Now,” Savage continued after a moment to drive the point home, “I will take only five questions about the situation. Any other questions will count as one, and will be ignored, so make them count.” Immediately after that, paws shot up into the air, and Jack gestured to Stu to join him at the mic. “Pick who you think has good questions.”

            “Right.” The older buck nodded before shading his eyes from the bright stage light as he looked among his children. “Kenny! You go first!”

            There was a wave of groans as paws went down and a young buck with a dark grey coat and brown markings on his ear tips stood up in his chair. He was dressed sharply in white button-down and black slacks and a black tie. “You said that there were circumstances that made it necessary for them to stay here temporarily. What circumstances are those?”

            _‘Good question.’_ Jack thought, impressed. “That’s classified. Next.”

            Stu looked about his children once more as Kenny huffed in exasperation. “You’re up, Deanna.”

            A doe with the same coloring as her father dressed in warm blue flannel and jeans, stood up on her seat. “Is it true that the mammal after them is also a rabbit?”

            “Yes.” Jack continued at their murmured disbelief. “Criminals come in all shapes and sizes. In 2002, there was a mass killing spree known as the Vega Murders in _Periton_. Fifteen mammals ranging from large predators to small prey lost their lives before the culprit, James Patter, was caught. He was a prairie dog.” A hushed silence fell over the bunnies at his words. “Next.”

            “Is it true that Judy’s mated to that fox?” A doe suddenly asked before she could be called on, drawing the attention of everyone.

            “That is not pertinent to the case.” Jack stated bluntly. “You have two questions left. Next!”

            “Hey, that’s a fair question!” The doe protested.

            Jack ignored her and pointed at a random buck in the front. “You. What’s your question?”

            “Hey! Don’t ignore me!” The doe screeched.

            Fed up and embarrassed by her sister’s behavior, Judy left Nick’s side and stomped her way to the mic. Grabbing the mic stand and startling Jack slightly in the process, Judy addressed her sister sternly. “Stop wasting everyone’s time, Selene, and shut up. We have more important things to discuss than my mate being a fox. If you have an issue with that, take it up with me when this is over.”

            “How dare you—” Selene began, only to be cut-off by another, more terrifying voice.

            “Selene!” Bonnie said in a cold, stern tone that carried over the mass of bunnies gathered and instantly quieted them. “You’re a grown doe; act like one. Now, you were saying, Agent Savage?”

            Jack cleared his throat and nodded gratefully to Bonnie. The ability of all mothers to incite fear into their young never ceased to amaze him. “Thank you, Mrs. Hopps. Now, as I was saying, the next question…”

            True to his word, Jack only accepted two more questions before the Q&A was over. Fortunately, there were no more interruptions with Bonnie keeping a close eye on her kits, and the rabbits that did ask made sure to stay on subject. When that was all done, Stu took the mic once more.

            “Thank you all for taking this seriously.” The old buck began. “Remember, this all falls under the “Black Carrot Clause”. No one can know that Judy, her mate, or the officers and Agent Savage are here. You’re well aware of the consequences, and there will be no exceptions.” He nodded his head sternly, before a smile broke out on his face. “On that note, I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry! Before this, a few of your siblings worked hard on lunch, So, if everyone would file out in a neat order, we’ll all enjoy the fruits of their labor. Be sure to say thank you to them as well!”

As the entire warren got up and filed out of the auditorium, Stu turned to the predators in their group. “I messaged one of the boys to stop by the market to get some pred food on our way here. I hope you don’t mind some turkey sandwiches.” He couldn’t help the shiver that went down his spine at the thought of eating another creature, even if it was just a bird.

            “That’s...actually great.” Sandra said with a surprised blink of her eyes as her mouth began to water. “Really great.”

            “I haven’t had poultry in weeks!” Jimmy gushed to Nick, his eyes wide and his tail snapping around his body in excitement.

            “Same here.” Nick said with a genuine smile. He didn’t even tease Ralph about the sway of his tail, his own tail wagging at the thought of eating real meat.

            Stu glanced at his daughter questioningly, confused by their behavior. Judy giggled as they followed her parents off stage.

            “Real meat is expensive within the city.” Judy explained. “Most predators eat a bug-based protein supplement or fish. Chicken, turkey, and other poultry are considered delicacies.”

            “Really, now?” Stu asked in surprise as he lifted his hat a bit. “I never would have guessed that. All they have at the store in town is fish and poultry for preds. It sure is different in the city.”

            “Carrots, I’m moving to the _Bunny Burrow_.” Nick said with such seriousness that Judy giggled as she grabbed his paw.

            “Agreed.” Jimmy nodded.

            “City mammals are weird.” Jacob said, earning another giggle from his sister.

            The group of rabbits and eager predators followed the Hopps patriarchs to the dining area where a variety of sandwiches were being placed on the extra tables by a few dozen bunnies. One table was set off to the side, the smell coming off of it enticing to the predators present. It was that table that Stu led them to.

On their way there, a small kit with a large jar of honey wasn’t paying attention to where they were going, and ran straight into Nick, spilling the sweet syrup onto the tod. The din of the room quieted quickly at the kit’s startled cry and the clatter of the honey jar as it fell to the floor.

“Whoa!” Nick placed a steadying paw on the little male kit, who looked about ready to cry. This caused a few of the other rabbits to be on edge, worried about what the savage fox would to do their younger sibling. Ignoring those around him, Nick kneeled down on one knee and focused on soothing the kit who started hiccupping. “Hey, now, no need for tears, squirt. It’s okay. Honest mistake, I’m not even mad.”

            “R-really?” It sniffled.

            Nick placed a paw on his heart. “Really. What’s your name, kit?”

            “Maxamillion.” The little kit said.

            “Well, Max—can I call you Max?” At the kit’s nod, the fox continued. “Well, Max, I’m actually grateful to you.”

            “Really?” Max asked with large eyes.

            “Yep! You see that doe there,” he said as he pointed to Judy, who was watching them with an expression that did something strange to him. He ignored it for now as he refocused on the kit. “She likes sweet things. So now with all this honey, I’m so sweet, she won’t be able to resist me!”

            Max giggled at the tod’s over exaggeration.

            “There we go!” Nick said with a smile. “There’s that smile. Now go enjoy your lunch, ‘kay squirt?”

            “Okay!” Max grinned at the fox before running off to get his food. It left those watching surprised and confused by how at ease the kit had been around the tod, when they themselves felt nearly fearful of the vulpine.

            Standing up, Nick began to dust off his knees, only for his paws to get covered in honey. “Well now, that’s a sticky situation.”

            “That was sweet of you, how you handled that.” Bonnie said as she came up next to the tod, a soft smile on her face. “Good quality for a father.”

            For some reason, Nick felt his ears burn at the compliment, and couldn’t bring himself to look at Judy as his mask cracked and he coughed into a paw. “Well, ah, I’m just good with offspring, Bonnie. Nothing special about it.”

            “Hm, if you say so, sweetie.” Bonnie said with a knowing smile. “Well, let’s get you cleaned up, then. Judy can show you where the showers are. Judy? I’ll send one of the boys with your change of clothes in a bit.”

            “Of course.” Judy said, approaching her fox. He still wouldn’t look at her, and that was okay. She merely bypassed his paws, choosing instead to grab hold of the hem of his shirt in lieu of his tie, and led the silent tod out of the dining room and down an underground hallway.

            Jacob and crossed his arms and started tapping his foot in an irritated manner, gaining the attention of his mother. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

            Jacob frowned as he gazed where his sister and her mate disappeared down the hall. “If I didn’t know already that Judy would have my tail for it, I would tell that fox to keep his paws off my sister. I’d recognize that look on any mammal, and I wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t come back.” This caused Jimmy to snicker around his mouthful of turkey, and for Jack to smirk knowingly.

            “I’ll save Nick a few sandwiches then.” Bonnie said with a small smile, her expression turning into one of amused exasperation when Stu blanched at Jacob’s words, before fainting. “Oh, Stu.”

            The walk to the showers was done in silence, a new tension between them as Nick was led by Judy. It made him quiver on the inside, made his throat dry and his paw pads damp; made him nervous and excited at the same time.

            It wasn’t much longer until they reached the restrooms; it was more like two large locker rooms on either side of a long hallway. Left for males, right for females. Judy led him to the one for males, and they stopped just outside of the doors. Nothing was said for a moment, and when Nick felt he couldn’t take it any longer, he cleared his throat.

            “Ju—”

            “I want kits.” Judy said suddenly, still facing away from him. Nick choked.

            “W-what?!” He squeaked out, his eyes wide and his ears pinned down in shock.

            Slowly, Judy turned to look at him, and he could practically see the blush beneath her fur as she met his gaze briefly. “N-not right now. But eventually…I want kits. I know we can’t have any—that it’s just about impossible for us to do so naturally…but…” Hopeful amethysts met shocked emeralds as he noted the subtle change in her scent. “Maybe we could adopt?”

            It took a moment for the fox to get a bearing on his emotions. To tame the storm brewing within him at her words. While adoption would be their way to go, her scent and just the talk of having kits together pulled at his instincts something fierce, and he could not stop the growl that formed deep in his chest, even as he calmed himself down. Mindful of his sticky paws, he leaned in close to the blushing bunny, nipping her gently on her bottom lip, before stealing a short, arduous kiss. “I’d like that.” He growled softly, savage emeralds gazing into dazed amethyst.

            The smile she gave him made him wish he wasn’t covered in honey, but before he could decide whether he truly cared or not, Judy’s stomach growled loudly. The bunny gave an embarrassed giggle at that, earning a sly smirk from her fox.

            “Better get some food for that tiger in your stomach.” Nick teased before giving her another quick kiss. In a softer, more genuine tone, he said, “I’ll be out as soon as possible.”

            Judy stroked his muzzle soothingly, sensing the worry rising up in her fox. “I’ll be fine, Nick. I promise. I’m safe here.”

            “Didn’t seem like it.” Nick grumbled, referring to her sister’s outburst during the meeting.

            “Oh, Selene?” Judy asked with a cocked eyebrow. “Don’t worry about her, Slick. She’s all bark and no bite. I know how to put her in her place, even if she is older than me.” She kissed his nose. “I’ll be fine.”

            Nick buried his nose in the fur of her neck, breathing in her scent deeply as he tried to calm down the anxiety building within. “I know.” He said, his voice muffled by her fur. Pulling back, he gave her an apologetic smile.

            “Don’t.” Judy admonished before he could say anything more. “I understand. Now go clean up.”

            “Yes, ma’am.” Nick gave a lazy salute, before entering the male locker room.

            With a smile, Judy turned around and headed back to the dining room. On her way there, she ran into Max, who had been tasked with bringing her fox his change of clothes. Assuring her little brother that the “funny fox” was in the locker rooms, she continued on her way. When she got back to the dining area, she found that it was in a much different state than when she had left it. There were far fewer bunnies; the majority of them seeming to have migrated to the living room. Curious, she swiped a kale, mustard, and cucumber sandwich on her way there, munching on it. The lights were dim, and the other televisions were all off. From the ceiling, a big screen was lowered—it was only something they used for family movie nights, or when they all wanted to watch the same thing.

            Her ears perked when she realized it was the news playing across the screen. Seeing Jimmy close by, she meandered towards the ocelot. “Hey, Jimmy. Why are we all watching the news?”

            “They’re talking about Nick.” The small feline said with a concerned frown.

            Frowning herself, Judy tuned in and started paying attention to what the anchormammals were saying.

 _“—ter that press conference, the public became aware of Officer Nicholas Wilde’s condition.”_ _Rolanda Greyspots said to the camera. “Many have expressed concern about whether or not this makes Officer Wilde a threat to the public. Despite the best efforts of the ZPD, acclaimed physician and biologist Viktor Vandyke, and the mayor himself, this concern has only grown.”_

_“With good reason, too.” Peter Moosebridge took over. “How can we know for sure that a “primal” animal is safe? That he wouldn’t suddenly attack us?”_

            This caused an agreeing murmur to spread through the gathered rabbits, and Judy, along with the ZPD officers and Agent Savage, frowned at this. The next words, however, shocked Judy to her core.

 _“We have such proof.” Rolanda stated. “In this video, recorded during Officer Wilde’s time at the_ Zootopian Police Academy _, you will see then Cadet Wilde being attacked by fellow cadets, and his reaction. Viewer’s discretion is advised.”_

            Suddenly feeling numb, Judy felt the remains of her sandwich fall from her slack paws. “W-what?”


	38. Into The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Zanrok and ADeadMissionary for helping me with this chapter!!

Once he had managed to get all the honey out of his fur, Nick quickly got his shower over and done with.

            The stalls in the locker room were surprisingly accommodating. A few of the shower stalls varied in size, with the largest big enough for a wolf. It was almost as if the Hopps were expecting to entertain guests of differing sizes. It made things a lot easier for the tod, though he hardly noticed. He was too focused on getting back to Judy.

            _‘She’s fine,’_ he assured himself as he turned off the shower and grabbed at one of the towels that was there when he’d entered. _‘Her parents are there, and so is Jimmy and Savage and Ralph and Sandra and her brother Jacob…’_ His thoughts turned into ramblings as he began to scrub furiously at his fur. When his fur remained damp, not drying as quick as he’d like it to, he let out a snarl of frustration as he threw the towel to the ground. Taking a deep breath, the tod stood there completely naked as he rubbed at his face.

            “Calm down, Wilde,” he said. “Deep, easy breaths.” Following his own instructions, Nick took deep breaths, and steadily felt himself get calmer, if only marginally so. Once he’d settled a bit, he focused once more on getting mostly dry—the Hopps couldn’t afford fur dryers—before dressing himself in the clothes Max had brought; a long-sleeved khaki-green shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

            “I really wish Dad had packed some of my Hawaiian shirts.” He sighed as he looked down at his appearance. They hadn’t been able to go back to their respective places and pack, for they could have been spotted. So, on the way to Bunny Burrow, they had made a stop at a PawMart where Bonnie and Jimmy had gotten them a few clothes after Nick had told the ocelot his size.

            Gathering his soiled clothes in one paw, the tod headed out into the hallway before pausing, his head turning right and left. “Uh, where’s the living room again?” Cursing himself for not paying better attention earlier, though he had been a bit distracted at the time, Nick angled his head downward as he began sniffing. While there were many scents around the well-travelled halls, there was one scent he would be able to find anywhere—especially with it being fresh and his enhanced senses.

            _‘Ah-ha!’_ He thought victoriously as lavender, vanilla, and female rabbit graced his nose, calming him further. He tried to pretend that he wasn’t too eager to get back to his mate, but he could not stop his tail from wagging, nor his hurried footsteps as he followed Judy’s scent.

~o.8.o~

The entirety of the Hopps’ living room was filled with a tense silence as the news played, many of the older rabbits shielding the eyes and ears of the kits as Rolanda Greyspots said those dreaded words.

            _“Viewer’s discretion is advised.”_

_The screen shifted then to a video, likely recorded from a smartphone based off the shakiness and quality of it. In the video, four mammals were obvious; a male zebra, a tigress, a black wolf, and a familiar red fox tod. All four of them were wearing the ZPA uniforms._

            “What…?” Judy repeated numbly, unable to tear her gaze from the video, her nose twitching.

_The tigress held the fox from behind, holding his arms back and leaving him vulnerable as the zebra crouched so his face was right in front of the fox’s. The fox kept his gaze pointed to the ground._

_“Did you really think you could amount to anything?” The zebra asked in a taunting tone that was clear to hear in the video. He continued when the fox didn’t move. “No one’s gonna trust a filthy fox! You hear me?!” He became more aggressive when it was clear the tod was ignoring him, grabbing the fox’s head fur to make him meet his gaze. He got in the way of the camera’s view of the fox, so they could not see his reaction as the zebra kept talking. “No one wants a mongrel like_ you _around!” There was silence. Then the zebra snorted in anger before lifting a hoof and bringing it down swiftly against the tod’s face. The fleshy sound of someone getting hit was clear to hear, as was the grunt of pain from the tod. “Say something!”_

            The action caused many rabbits to gasp in shock at what they were watching, and a few others to cry out. Judy couldn’t make a sound as she stared wide-eyed at the screen, tears quickly burning her eyes and spilling over as it continued.

_“Maybe he needs some motivation.” The tigress purred as she tightened her grip on the tod._

_“Heh, yeah.” The zebra agreed before bringing his hoof down again. Then again. And again. Soon, the wolf joined in. Both mammals were spouting insults as they beat on the fox. All the while, the fox didn’t let out a single whine or yip._

            With each sound of paws and hooves beating flesh, there was a flinch; a cringe; a soft cry for the mammal that was being unjustly treated by those who were supposed to be his comrades. While most of the bunnies in the Hopps’ family were traditional rabbits, meaning they didn’t like foxes as a general rule, the majority of them would not have wanted this for another mammal. They weren’t heartless.

            Gathered around the table with the food made especially for them, Sandra and Ralph had varying reactions to what they were watching. While the mountain lioness looked like she was about to be sick and turned away, the white wolf kept his eyes trained on the screen, his teeth bared slightly and fists clenched in rising anger.

            Off in his own corner, Jack was having a similar reaction to Fangmeyer, his eyes glued to the screen. He had read the reports on the attacks against Wilde, but to see them…he was imprinting them into his memory. Each painful thud, each violent gesture, a memory of another mammal under his command, his protection, that he had failed.

            Beside Judy with pinned back ears, Jimmy’s eyes were closed, tears soaking his facial fur. He couldn’t force himself to watch another beating.

            Judy herself could barely make a sound besides the increasing volume of her breathing as it became labored with her rising emotions. She let out a high-pitched cry when a particularly powerful hit made her fox grunt again on screen, the only sound he made through it all.

_“Hey, I think that’s enough.” Said another male’s voice off-screen, obviously the camera mammal. “We can’t make him bleed.”_

_“Good call.” The wolf said, sniffing his knuckles before scowling. “I need to shower now to get his stink off me. Freaking fox; stinks like shit.”_

_The tigress shoved the fox to the floor, the tod being unable to catch himself and landed face first. The mammal holding the camera laughed as he moved the camera so it was closer to the fox’s face. “Dumb shit can’t even defend himself. Useless.” The camera recorded the fox trying to pick himself up, his face lifting up a bit as he glared at the camera. It was hardly noticeable unless one was looking for it, but the eyes glaring from the fox were savage emeralds._

            Judy could not stop herself from crying out again in anguish at seeing those eyes; the weak denial that had been forming within her crushed by those emeralds. That was _her_ fox that had been beaten, that had been recorded for some sick mammal’s enjoyment. Her fox that had been in need, and she hadn’t been there.

            Down the hall, away from the living room, dark red ears perked up in surprise at a very familiar voice crying out in distress. “Judy!” Nick hissed to himself, dropping the clothes in his paws as he fell to all fours and sped down the hallway, following his nose to his mate. _‘I knew I shouldn’t have left her alone!’_ He chastised himself, doing his best to ignore the pain of his left arm, the limp it gave him only adding to his fear-induced frustration as it slowed him down. Yet he was still faster than he would have been on two legs.

            “Judy!” Nick called as he burst into the living room. He barely took in the rabbits around him, all his senses focused on finding his mate. When he spotted her, tears matting the fur on her face, he felt a spike of fear grip his chest.

            “N-Nick?” Came her startled reply as she turned towards her fox, her amethyst eyes glossy and her voice thick from the tears.

            Fortunately, there were no rabbits in his way as the fox quickly made his way on all fours to his bunny. It didn’t even strike him as odd that he was running this way, his whole focus on getting to his mate rather than appearing civilized. The others, however, noticed it, as they did his presence as well, and their reactions to it varied from sympathetic to cautious concern for the tod.

            When Nick reached Judy, he effortlessly switched to two legs as he reached up his paws to her face and cupped her cheeks. Savage green eyes flitted worriedly over her face. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? What is it?” He asked in rapid succession, bringing his nose closer to her, trying to catch the source of her tears.

            A small paw gripping gently at the fur of his cheeks made him pause and pull back to look down at Judy, whose tears were now non-stop as she gazed up at her fox. “N-Nick…” She gasped. “Why d-didn’t you tell me?”

            Frowning in confusion, Nick was about to ask what exactly she was talking about, when a male voice caught his attention.

 _“—video of Nicholas Wilde during his time at the_ Zootopia Police Academy _.”_

            Nick’s head snapped in the direction of where the voice came from, his eyes wide.

_Peter Moosebridge continued. “We saw that he was beaten by fellow cadets, assumingly because of his species. Throughout the entire video, he did not retaliate, nor did he act in self-defense, though it was more than warranted.”_

_“What’s more, is that according to an earlier press conference, Officer Wilde already_ had _his primal condition at this time.” Rolanda added. “Yet he did not attack these mammals. Not at all.”_

_“The mammal that turned this video in was Officer Michael Grasz; an officer at precinct six in the Meadowlands, as well as a part of Officer Wilde’s graduating class at the Academy.” Peter revealed as a photo of a smiling male kudu officer in his dress blues appeared on screen. “He was also the very mammal that was recording the whole event. He left this statement with ZNN: “Leave the fox alone. If they want a bad guy, they’re looking in the wrong place.””_

_“Officer Grasz’s comment comes from the many news outlets saying Officer Wilde is a threat to public safety.” Rolanda continued. “This video clearly shows that he is not a threat…”_

            Nick couldn’t comprehend any more of what was being said as the implications of what was just revealed hit him. _‘They know.’_ Small paws gripping tightly at his clothed chest had him turning his head numbly to Judy. _‘She knows…’_

           Seeing the raw emotion in his eyes, Judy knew that being surrounded by her family wasn’t the place to have this conversation. Getting ahold of her emotions momentarily, she turned to her parents, who had started to make their way to them at Nick’s entrance. “I’m taking him to my room.”

            Stu looked like he was about to say something passed his sobs, but stopped himself as Bonnie gave them a wordless nod, her own eyes filled with tears. Both of their expressions were ones of worry as they watched their daughter lead her stunned mate out of the mass of bunnies.

            “Why didn’t he say anything?” Sandra murmured softly once Judy and Nick had been gone for a while. In the silence that followed, it was heard easily by all. She glanced at Ralph with sympathy, who remained silent in his rage, his tense frame trembling.

            “H-he didn’t want anyone to know.” Jimmy stuttered as he wiped at his tears, coughing slightly.

            “You-you knew?” Stu managed to gasp out.

            Jimmy nodded dejectedly. “I would help him after a jump when I could, but...he never reported them…”

            “But why?” One of Judy’s siblings, a dark brown doe with brown eyes, cried softly. “What those mammals did was wrong! He had every _right_ to turn them in!”

            “It’s because he’s a _fox_.” Jimmy spat bitterly, causing many rabbits to flinch at both the word and tone. “No one would have believed him.”

            “Judy would have believed him.” Jacob said with certainty, his own eyes glassy. “Why didn’t he tell her?”

            It was Jack that answered this time, the stripped buck gazing out one of the windows near him as he spoke. “The same reason why offspring don’t tell their parents when they’re bullied.”

            Down a hallway that led away from her family and into the living quarters, Judy stopped after a few minutes of walking as they finally reached her door. She kept a firm grip on her fox’s paw, even as she couldn’t look at him. _‘Not yet.’_ If she did, his haunted, shamed expression would push her to tears once more. Taking a deep breath, the doe opened her door and led them inside.

            Despite the situation, the action caused flutters in Judy’s stomach, making her feel suddenly nervous. After all, it was the first time she had a male in her room that wasn’t family. Mentally shaking her head of the thought as the door closed behind them, she turned and focused on her fox, and tears instantly sprung forth to her eyes.

            Nick’s eyes were downcast, his ears pinned back and his tail tucked slightly between his legs. He wouldn’t look at her, and that would just not do. Keeping his paw in her own, she used her free paw to reach up and gently nudge his face towards hers.

            “Nick, look at me.” She said softly.

            The fox flinched slightly at those words, his eyes shifting further away from her. Nick felt so ashamed, having her find out about what happened to him. He never wanted anyone to know, especially her. He didn’t want her to see the price tag that came with being his mate…that she was wasting her time on him…that he wasn’t worth her love. It made his heart hurt and his breath hitch, his eyes squeezing shut in denial. _‘If I don’t look at her, I won’t have to see…’_

            Suave and charming he may be, but it was all a mask that covered the damage this type of persecution and prejudice had done to him.

            “N-Nick, please.” The tremble in her voice crushed his resolve, as did the way her paw tenderly stroked his cheek. “Please l-look at me.”

            Taking in a slow, bracing breath, Nick allowed his eyes to slowly open. Wide, glassy amethyst eyes full of sorrow, love, and concern met his gaze, It filled him with relief, even as instinctive concern welled up within him at the upset in her eyes.

            Judy gazed intently into her mate’s savage eyes, her paw moving from his cheek to sooth the fur on his muzzle as she spoke softly. “I'm n-not mad, Nick...just…why didn't you tell me?”

            Nick closed his eyes and pushed his muzzle further into her touch. “I didn't...I didn't want you to worry about me…” He said in a whisper as he used his free paw to press her paw harder against his face. “To worry over something you couldn't stop…” _‘To see what it means to be mated to a fox…’_ He shrugged as casually as he could. “I'm used to it.”

            “And what else?” Judy pushed gently as she ignored that last part, sensing he was keeping something from her.

            Letting out a slow breath, Nick forced his eyes open once more, but could not bring himself to meet Judy’s gaze as he spoke. “I didn’t want you to regret being mated to me because...because of me being what I am…” He swallowed the whine that tried to lodge itself in his throat. “What being with me...entails.”

            “Oh, Nick.” Judy sighed, her voice full of emotion as she released him, only to bring him into a hug as she nuzzled her face into his chest. “Dumb fox. Didn’t I tell you already? I don’t care what others think. I just want you. To be with _you_. I love _you_.”

            Nick’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her in tightly as he shoved his snout into the fur of her neck, his tail bringing her in closer as it curled around her back. With everything that had happened recently, he had allowed himself to forget; to forget that his mate was not any mammal, but the most amazing bunny in the world. She defied the odds against her at every turn, and despite the odds against _them… ‘She still loves me…’_

            “I love you.” The murmured into her fur.

            They stayed like that for a time, just holding onto one another. Judy was clutching at Nick’s shirt, her muzzle pressed up against him as she took in his scent. She could feel him tremble in her hold, the emotions he no doubt kept hidden from everyone catching up to him. Just like they had back in Sahara Square. _‘When he broke down…’_

            A sudden and intense wave of protective instincts surged within Judy in that moment, causing her grip on Nick to tighten. His current vulnerability, combined with what she had just seen, had her instincts demanding she make sure he was okay. Judy may not have been a primal mammal, but she was still just a mammal, subject to the sway of her instincts.

            “Where…?” Came Judy’s muffled voice. Nick’s ears perked at the sound.

            “Hm?”

            Judy turned her face upward to face Nick as she tugged at the hem of his shirt, a sudden desperation filling her. “Where did they hurt you?”

            Ears falling back once more, Nick shook his head. “Carrots, you don’t—”

            “Nick, I _need_ to see for myself.” She said, her shining amethyst pleading. “To make sure you’re okay...please.”

            Almost reluctantly, but unable to deny her anything, Nick slowly removed his shirt. Dropping the article to the floor, he lifted a paw up to his collarbone; he remembered where every hidden bruise was. “Here.” He said softly.

            Judy reached out with her paw, delving her fingers and blunt claws into the thick fur of his chest as she tried to gauge for herself the damage. She felt Nick tremble as her claws found skin, heard his soft intake of breath at her touch. While his reaction to her made her warm and caused her stomach to flutter, she didn't let it deter her from her current mission. Once she was satisfied that there were no broken bones and that her touch didn't cause him pain, she gently pulled at his fur, urging him silently to lean downward as she stood on her tiptoes to compensate for their height difference.  Lovingly, she pressed her lips against the spot he had pointed to in a gentle kiss.

            Nick felt his breath leave him unsteadily and his eyes close at the gesture, warmth radiating from where her lips had touched. It sent tingles up and down his spine. When he opened his eyes again, he found her staring intently at him with determined eyes, even as he could see the blush under her fur. At first, he was confused as to what she wanted of him, before understanding dawned on him, causing his own skin to flush under his fur. With a trembling paw, Nick touch a spot on his cheek.

            “Here.”

            They continued like this for an indefinite amount of time; Nick would point out a past wound, and Judy would inspect it before placing a kiss on it. There was no magic healing, no supernatural relief in the gestures of his bunny, yet each gentle kiss sealed a wound upon his soul, bringing him closer to his mate. He felt safe and vulnerable at the same time, and it made him tremble with a new desire.

            “Judy…” He breathed softly, gaining her attention as she finished kissing a spot on his upper left arm. Innocent, caring amethyst gazed up at him. “I can't…” While it wasn't yet winter, it was right around the corner, causing instincts and impulses to run stronger for foxes, and Nick's condition pushed it to the extreme. “If you don't stop, I won't be able to stop.” He admitted softly as he stroked her cheek lovingly.

            Feeling a pulse of warmth spread through her at his words, Judy hid her face in his chest fur as she nodded hesitantly. “O-okay.”

            Placing his paws on her shoulders, he barely held onto his control at her soft allowance. “You have to be sure, Judy. I may not...I really don't think I'll be able to stop if we start.” He repeated, his voice a deep rumble with his need. They had talked about sex before, and he was fairly certain on her stand in regards to it, but he _needed_ her to be sure. To have no doubt that this was what she wanted.

            Despite the sudden shyness that swamped her, Judy forced herself to pull away from Nick’s chest, her eyes flicking upward to meet his gaze. She forced her eyes to stay, even when she was tempted to glance away by what she was about to say. “I told you before, Nick...if it’s with you, I’m not afraid. Nervous, but not afraid. I _love_ you.” Reaching her limit, she once again hid her face from the suddenly heated look on her fox’s face. “I want _you_.”

            Nick tightened his hold on Judy at her words, the rush of warmth, love, and desire mixing with a primal possessiveness that crushed the rest of his control. Leaning down, he used his right paw to tilt her head upward so he could press his muzzle against hers, pouring his need into a kiss that was anything but chaste.

            Judy returned the kiss in equal parts, her desire for Nick reaching heights she had never felt before. She wrapped her arms around his torso, mindful of his shoulder injury, and pulled herself closer to him. When she felt his paw on her rear once more, she let out a shuddering breath into the kiss as he gave it a hesitant squeeze. Pulling back, she turned her attention to his neck, kissing and nibbling the sensitive area just below his ear.

            Nick growled softly at her ministrations, his breath coming out in hushed pants. When he felt her hitch one of her legs around his waist, he got the message and made sure to use his right arm this time to support her as he hoisted her up. His left arm was already hurting from his run on all fours earlier, but it wasn’t going to stop him this time. Soft sounds of pleasure sounded from the both of them as they pressed against each other, the haze of the night before returning in that moment of intimate contact.

            Feeling his legs begin to tremble, Nick made his way to her bed and sat down with his bunny in his lap. The bed was small for him, but he hardly noticed it as she began to move against him.

            “Judy….” He moaned out, his jaws opening instinctively before they latched firmly onto the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. He let out a possessive growl at her gasp, his own hips moving against her.

            Soon, fur was laid bare as pleasure overwhelmed them; their love for each other all-encompassing. Emotions ran high, the desire to sooth one another mingling with their need for the other.

            They kissed, they learned, they loved.

~o.8.o~

“Well that meeting was useless.” Manny Rawrson said as he walked out of the conference room. He, along with Bogo, Frost, and Coffer, had just had a meeting with Laufe, Spots, McPaw, McHorn, and Clamper; the agents and officers that were aware of the actual location Wilde and Hopps were headed to. It was to give them an update on the situation and share any relevant facts that could help the case.

            By his response, there wasn’t much to give.

            Adonis snorted at the maned wolf. “Your presence wasn’t necessary.”

            Now it was Manny’s turn to snort as he replaced the toothpick in his mouth. “With how public this whole shit fest is, it would be negligent to just let the grunts handle it.”

            “Hey!” Zeke protested. “I’m no grunt.”

            “Keep telling yourself that.” Bryant said with a smirk as the group came into the lobby.

            Adonis frowned when he saw Clawhauser not paying attention to anything but the TV in the lobby. He was about to chastise the feline, when he noticed what was playing about the same time Rawrson did.

            The maned wolf ran a paw over his face as the bubbly cheetah gasped in horror. “Ah, shit.”

            The TV was on ZNN, and the news headline read, _“Officer Wilde Attacked During Academy Training”_.

_The screen focused on Peter Moosebridge. “While this segment has been focusing on Officer Wilde’s mistreatment during the Academy, it also brings to light the prejudice and obvious violence against—not only foxes, but other mammals that have been slandered by stereotypes. Stay tuned for whe…”_

            “How the hell did that get in the media?” Manny growled, gaining shocked looks from their group, and gaining Clawhauser’s attention. Frost, Coffer, and Adonis were the only ones who weren’t outright blindsided by what had been revealed by the news.

            “You knew about this?” Claudia asked Rawrson sharply, her tone cold.

            “Apparently, a former cadet from Wilde’s graduating class submitted this video to ZNN.” Brooke Clamper said as she typed away on her phone, her expression disturbed. Finding the video, she watched it for a few seconds before she looked away, turning the phone over to Zeke. The rest of the group gathered around the small fossa to watch, varying expressions flitting across their faces.

            McHorn wore a thunderous expression, his nostrils flaring as he watched a mammal he called friend get beat, not even bothering to defend himself. Claudia was cold, her eyes dead as she internalized what she was seeing and the resulting feelings, doing her best to put them aside for another time to examine. Louis glanced away.

            No one caught the gleam of grim satisfaction in one of their comrades’ eyes.

            “It was the only way they could convince us that Officer Wilde was not a threat.” Bryant Coffer said with a frown, his eyes on the TV as the broadcast continued.

_Rolanda Greyspots was to the right as three photos of three mammals in dress blues appeared on screen; a tigress, a black wolf, and a male zebra. “The other cadets in the video have been identified as Officer Sabrina Javan of precinct four, Jared Fangmeyer of precinct seven, and Cody White of precinct ten. We have yet to get a statement of the ZPD regarding these beatings.”_

            McHorn’s frown deepened. “Ralph…”

_“Based on how the Chief of Police and the mayor have been trying to assure the public of Officer Wilde’s being safe for the public, I do…”_

            “Chief?” Ben asked, his face soaked with tears.

            Adonis sighed as he made his way to the desk, his officers following close behind. The agents followed at a more sedate pace. “I have known about it since he graduated. There is an ongoing investigation.” He assured the emotional cheetah.

            “What are we going to do about this?” Zeke asked, the anger clear to see on the smaller mammal’s face.

            “You are going to focus on the case.” Manny said as he pointed his toothpick at McPaw. He flicked it at the fossa when Zeke made to protest. “That rabbit needs to be caught. Until then, leave the big boy things to us.”

            “He has a point, McPaw.” Skye said as she placed a calming paw on the fossa, who looked about ready to explode. Her tone was gentle, but firm. “Skippson is our priority.”

            Zeke glared at his supervisor for a moment, before his sense of duty knocked some sense in him. “Yeah, I hear ya.”

            Just then, Adonis’ phone went off. Pulling it out, he sighed as who he’d expected to call was calling. “It’s the mayor.”

            “So many goddamned press conferences for just one stupid case.” Manny grumbled as he watched the cape buffalo take a few steps back as he took the call. Pulling out another toothpick and inspecting it, his thoughts wandered slightly as the mammals around him began to talk. _‘I hope you’ve got things taken care of on your end, Savage. Those two need all the help they can get.’_

~o.8.o~

Ralph stepped out of the living room and into a vacant hallway as his phone rang. Most of the Hopps were still in the living room, watching the segment on Nick. He bared his teeth at the thought as he answered his phone, not bothering to check the caller ID.

            “This is Ralph.”

 _“Mí lobo?”_ Came the sweetest voice he’d ever heard, and almost instantly he felt the tension leak out of his frame. Suddenly feeling exhausted, he leaned against the wall.

            “Sofia.” He whispered, a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. He loved it when she spoke Spanish to him, something she only did when it was just the two of them.

 _“I saw the news, mí amor. Your brother...how are you feeling?”_ Her tone was full of sympathy and concern, her love for him a balm on the new wound that had been torn into his heart.

            Ralph bared his teeth at the reminder, the paw not holding the phone clenching at his side. “You know what my family is like, Sofia.” He nearly snarled. His tone and expression were that of anger, but his amber eyes were filled with shame and anguish. “They feel wolves are the top mammals; that all other species are obsolete.” He finished, nearly panting. His ears flicked in the direction where a few curious rabbits were looking at him, but he ignored them for now as focused on his breathing.

 _“Ralph…”_ Her tone was soft, and it made his ears pin back against his head.

            “I didn't _know_.” The white wolf nearly whined. “I know Jared is more outspoken about his opinions of others, but I didn't think he'd—that he'd go so far as to do something like—”

 _“Ralph.”_ This time her tone was firm, bringing the steadily freaking out wolf to a stop. He tried to force his breathing to a more normal pace as his mate spoke again. _“Mí amor, don't do this. You're not responsible for the actions of others. Least of all that of your brother.”_

            “How can I face Wilde again, when it was _my_ _brother_ that—”

 _“Because, mí lobo tontito, he doesn't blame you.”_ Sofia said softly. _“Not once have you mentioned any hostility from him towards you. Not once. I have only heard good things about him from you. You are responsible for_ your _actions. You are not your brother.”_

            “I love you.” Ralph whispered. Being a mammal of little emotion, the normally stoic wolf always had issues with his emotions when they got out of paw. It was always Sofia who was able to bring him back to normalcy.

 _“I know.”_ She purred. _“I love you, too.”_ The sound of a timer going off caused his ears to perk up.

            “Cooking something?”

 _“Yes. Jennifer is coming over for dinner to keep me company.”_ Sofia informed her mate, her tone excited. _“I'm...I'm really happy she's decided to get to know me, Ralph.”_

            Ralph smiled at his mate’s tone. It had been another aspect of their relationship that had depressed the tigress. While tigers didn't need large amounts of social interaction like wolves did, there was still that need to get to know those closest to one’s mate. That had been nearly impossible for Sofia for so long, but now that Jennifer was seeing that the pack wasn't always right...things were getting better.

~o.8.o~

Edward Wilde gripped his phone tightly as he sat at his kitchen table, the news playing on the TV. The kits were at school and Jessica was with Brody, and he prayed they didn’t see the news, because it would only devastate the both of them further.

            _‘And I…’_ He squeezed his eyes shut as he brought his forehead down and pressed it against his fisted paws. _‘I can’t do anything for my boy…!’_

~o.8.o~

The tension in the office was palpable. The mammal on the other side of her desk was the epitome of remorse. The kudu’s head was lowered, his eyes facing away from her. His ears were droopy, and he was hunched in on himself as he tried to make himself smaller.

            For the past ten minutes, Josephine Mane had been staring at him in silence, her eyes cold as she thought on the best way to handle him. Not only had he participated in a hate crime, but he had reported it directly to the news instead of reporting it to the ZPD as he should have if he was feeling regretful.

            _‘He did realize his actions were wrong.’_ She thought, but narrowed her eyes as cold logic reigned. _‘However, his crimes outweigh the good. Who knows what else he is guilty of.’_ Leaning forward, she extended her hoof face up to the young officer. “Your badge.”

            Michael Grasz didn’t flinch at the command, removing his badge without an ounce of hesitance before he placed it in Josephine’s hoof.

            Gazing at the shield in her hoof, the mare let out a silent sigh as she set it down on her desk. With a weathered groan from her chair, she stood up to her full height as she pulled out her cuffs. She spoke as she made her way behind the kudu. “Michael Grasz, you are under arrest for participating in a hate crime. You have the right to remain silent.” She took his hooves one by one and cuffed them. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense.”

            As his chief read him his rights, Michael Grasz remained silent. He did not protest. He did not feel spiteful. He was compliant as Mane led him out of her office and towards the holding cells in front of all of his former co-workers. He took in their whispers, their mistrusting eyes, and the looks of betrayal tossed at him. He accepted it, for he knew he deserved it.

~o.8.o~

Stu sighed internally as he walked down the familiar hallway of his burrow, two of his older kits following him. One of them was Judy’s littermate; the other a light gray doe with brown tips on her ear and brown eyes, Selene.

            “Why are you even here, Selene?” Jacob asked, annoyed with his sister. She may have been older than he and Judy, but she could be such a kit sometimes.

            The doe glared at her brother. “The same reason you.”

            Jacob snorted. “I doubt that, Selene. You just want a reason to argue with Judy.”

            “That is not true!” Selene protested. “S-she’s alone with that fox—I want to make sure she’s okay!”

            “You saw that video on the news, Selene.” Jacob argued, his muzzle wrinkled in disgust. “Nick didn’t fight back. He won’t hurt Judy.”

            “You don’t know that!” The doe pressed, refusing to see sense. “It could all be a tric—”

            “That’s enough.” Stu said suddenly as he stopped, causing his kits to stop as well. He turned to his two offspring, focusing on his daughter. His expression was unusually serious. “I understand your concern for your sister, Selene, more so because she’s my daughter, but I will not have you go around baselessly accusing Nick of hurting her.”

            Eyes wide in disbelief, Selene stared at her father. “B-but—”

            “You weren’t there when he first woke up from his coma.” Stu interrupted. “You didn’t see how relieved he was to know that Judy wasn’t hurt. He truly loves her, and she loves him.” It was the main reason why the older buck was completely okay with the whole affair. His little “Jude the Dude” had found her lifemate, and the fox saw her in the same regard. “You may not agree with it, and that’s fine. However, family does not insult family, and Nick is family. Is that clear, young lady?”

            Clearly not happy at being chastised at her age, Jacob’s smug expression not helping any, the doe reluctantly nodded. “Yes, father.”

            “Now, we’re just gonna check up on them, and I don’t want to hear a peep from either of you. Not a word.” Stu said firmly. Both Nick and Judy had missed dinner, and he and Bonnie, as well as a few others, had gotten a bit worried. Especially after that video. As he head of the household, he had taken it upon himself to go check up on the two.

            At their nods, the three rabbits continued their way down the long hallway. Stopping in front of a blue door with the ZPD logo on it, Stu made to knock when a faint sound from within reached him. It sounded like a growl, causing the older buck to become concerned for a moment. _‘Has something happened?’_

            A pleased, feminine moan sounded faintly through the door.          

            Understanding slammed into Stu like a semi-truck, causing the buck to rear back from the door as if he’d been burned, his breathing erratic. _‘My-my baby girl—! She’s...! They’re…!’_ Yes, he was a rabbit, and he was well aware what adult rabbits did with mates and bed partners, but that did not mean Stu could handle it. Just the thought of his baby being all grown up… With a sharp gasp, Stu’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell in a dead faint.

            Jacob couldn’t help but chuckle at his father’s reaction as he knelt down to make the older buck more comfortable. Every time Stu realized that one of his offspring were fully adults, he would react the same way. Overprotective, acceptance, and then he’d faint when the fact of the matter was laid bare to him. While many of the kits complained about it, they knew it meant their father cared deeply for each and every one of them.

            “Come on, Selene.” He called to his sister. “Help me move Dad.”

            “But—”

            “Leave them be.” Jacob said, blushing a little under his fur. The rooms of the older kits were heavily insulated, keeping most sounds from reaching the hallways and allowing those inside their privacy unless one was really close to the door, as Stu had been. He made sure to keep his distance; there were some things he just didn’t want to know. “Now’s not the time.”

            Torn, brown eyes met amethyst. “You’re okay with this?”

            “No, not really.” Jacob said with a shake of his head, catching Selene off-guard. He gave his sister a small smile. “But Judy trusts him; he makes her happy. That should be enough, right?”

            Biting her lip, the doe hesitated a moment longer before giving in and moving to help her brother with their father. She didn’t like this; she didn’t like it at all. Not that fox, not the psycho after them—just the whole situation her sister found herself in because of her job. It scared her.

            But Jacob was right; now wasn’t the time. _‘I’ll confront her about it later.’_ The doe thought stubbornly. _‘Make her see reason.’_

~o.8.o~

Dressed in his civies, Louis Laufe sighed as he gazed into the bottom of his empty glass. It had been a rough past couple of weeks for the hyena, and he had been coming more and more to this bar as the days went by. It wasn’t _The Watering Hole_ , he didn’t want to run into any of his co-workers, and the mammal he was meeting here wasn’t welcomed there at the moment.

            He frowned at that, his thoughts flitting back to nearly a week and a half ago. Everything had been good until that fox had joined the force. Then it and that _rabbit_ had become a couple—and the chief had stood up for them! It was disgusting, and his best friend had been unjustly suspended from the force. Louis wrinkled his muzzle in a snarl at the memory.

            “Hey, none of that.” The bartender, a female polar bear, said with a gesture of her head. “I don’t need mammals causing fights over bared teeth.”

            Louis snorted, but nodded his head in acknowledgment. The sound of the stool on his left moving caused his ear to flick in its direction, but he merely turned his head slightly and glanced in that direction. A smile tugged at his mouth as he saw who it was. “Hey, Dustin.”

            Dustin Spottedtale grunted as he took his seat next to the hyena, the bobcat sighing as he settled on the bar stool. He waved the bartender down. “I’ll take a gin and tonic.” With a nod, the polar bear went to make his drink. Dustin then turned towards his friend. “Hey, Lou. How’s everything been?”

            The hyena sighed as he leaned back slightly in his seat. “It’s been busy. With the feds putting their paws into everything, and this psycho on the loose, I haven’t had much time to myself. Tonight was one of my few nights off.”

            “Hm…” Dustin mused as he looked at the bar counter his paws were rested on. “The news said Wilde and Hopps had been shipped off somewhere.” The bobcat said their names as if they were curses, his muzzle wrinkling slightly. “That true?”

            Louis nodded, not paying much mind to the stool to his right as another mammal took it. He was a little tipsy, his best friend was with him, and he no longer had to deal with that damned fox. He nodded in thanks as the bartender brought him another, handing Dustin his own drink in the process. “Yeah. They were supposed to go to _Periton_ , but apparently, there was a leak.”

            Dustin snorted. “Doesn’t surprise me. No one wants a filthy fox, especially a freak like him.” Louis nodded absently at that, and the feline took a sip of his drink. “So, where they at?”

            Louis paused at the question, using the excuse of sipping his own drink to stall his response. On one paw, Dustin was no longer a cop, therefore not privy to such information. On the other paw, he was his best friend, and he trusted the feline with his life. _‘Screw it.’_ He thought as he slammed his glass to the counter, causing a bit of the amber liquid within to spill out. “They’re in Bunny Burrow.” He took another sip, licking the strong liquid that had gotten on his paws. “At her parents’ house.”

            “That’s stupid.” The bobcat snorted, draining his drink and requesting another. “That place is full of rabbits. That psycho would just blend in.”

            “My thoughts exactly.”

            For the rest of the night, the two males talked bad about their co-workers, complained about the unfairness of it all, and reminisced of the good times they had together. Not once did they truly notice the mammal on the other side of the hyena; not that fact that it was quite small and bundled in a hooded jacket, nor the fact that it was scentless.

            Eventually, the two males left the bar, both more than a little drunk as they meandered out, smiles on their faces. Watching his friend get into a cab, Dustin decided, in a burst of brilliance, that he would walk home. He giggled to himself a he stumbled, leaning heavily against a storefront.

            “M’sta drunk too much.” He murmured to himself, a silly smile on his face.

            It was late, around two in the morning, and there were no mammals around this late in this section of Savannah Central. He was okay with that, though. He was a cop.

            _‘_ Was _a cop.’_ He thought bitterly as he shoved himself off the storefront. Technically, he was just suspended without pay, but he hadn’t heard anything from the chief, and that wasn’t a good sign. And he had bills to pay. “Damn prey and stupid foxes.”

            As he belligerently complained to no one about what those two had done to him, a soft humming sound slowly made it through the alcohol-induced daze, his ears flicking in its direction. Stopping abruptly, which caused him to sway slightly on his feet, he turned his whole body in the direction of the humming. It sounded familiar, like a melody he himself had sung when he was a cub. Squinting his eyes, he tried to make out the fuzzy shapes taking up his vision.

            “Who’s there?” He called, not caring how loud he was.

A giggle sounded behind him, and he twirled around. Under a streetlamp, with its face hidden by a silhouette, was a rabbit. Specifically, a rabbit in a large coat. It niggled at something at the back of his mind, along with a few alarm bells, but he was too inebriated to fully grasp at what his instincts were trying to tell him. It was just some dumb bunny, after all.

            “What ya want, rabbit?” He slurred as he made his way closer to the smaller mammal. It was the same height as Hopps, and stirred a rage inside of him. _‘This...this is the rabbit...Imma…’_

            He didn’t finish his thought as the rabbit took a few steps back into the light casted by the streetlamp, a giggle bursting from it in a distinctly feminine tone. He paused at the unusualness of the rabbit doe that the light revealed. Her coat was a mixture of colors, an odd and unnatural combination of blacks, reds, and dark brown fur dies. Her eyes, which were grey, held a level of madness that sent an unprecedented shiver of fear down his spine.

            Because of his current state of intoxication, he was unable to comprehend fully and react accordingly as the rabbit doe reached into her jacket and pulled out a clearly illegal tranq gun. With an insane gleam in her eye, she smiled brightly at Dustin.

            “Nighty-night, kitty cat!”


	39. The Calm Before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Zanrok and ADeadMissionary for helping me with this chapter!!

Deft paws passed the firm bristles of his brush through nearly white fur with black stripes as blue eyes took in his reflection. Jack was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a grey V-neck sweater. Since they didn’t want any unwanted attention, they were to all wear civis while on this assignment. Anything to divert attention from themselves.

            _‘Or gain as little attention as possible.’_ He thought idly as a furred digit traced a stripe on his cheek. He frowned absently. _‘Sometimes I wish I didn’t have these. Too unusual.’_ Of course, the buck could have used fur dye to deal with the issue, but the constant upkeep and annoyances that came with it outweighed the benefits.

            Once he was done with his grooming, the buck left the guest room he’d been staying in. Walking down the still-quiet hallways, he pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. _‘Six-forty-five. Everyone should be up by now.’_

            Indeed, as he drew closer to the living and kitchen area, the sound of activity made itself known. Walking into the living room of the house, he was greeted to the barely controlled chaos he’d grown up with as a kit, only larger. There were adults and teenagers getting ready for work and school. Others still were trying to get the little ones that were old enough to attend school ready, running around as they chased the hyper kits. In the middle of it all was Bonnie and Stu, giving out orders like two commanders as they controlled their warren.

            The familiarity of it all brought a smile to Jack’s face.

            Eyes scanning the mass of bunnies, the buck made his way into the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

            “Good morning, Mr. Savage.” Stu greeted as he walked by the buck with an armful of dirty dishes.

            “Please, call me Jack.” Jack insisted as he grabbed a clean plate.

            “But don’t you cops like to be called by your last name?” Bonnie inquired.

            Jack’s eyes softened, not even bothering to mention he was an agent, not a cop. “We do, but given the circumstances, I think my first name is well and good enough. I insist.”

            “Well, alright.” Stu grinned.

            Glancing around once more, Jack raised a brow. “Hopps, erm, Judy and Wilde are not present?” The fox’s presence was notably absent.

            The two older rabbits had varying reactions to the question. While Bonnie giggled softly, Stu folded his arms and frowned. This caused Jack to tilt an ear curiously to the side, before it clicked.

            “Ah.” Came Jack’s bland reply. “I see. Well, when they do emerge, let them know me and Crest went to the Sheriff’s this morning. It would be smart to let local law enforcement know what is going on, and we could also use their help if anything happens.”

            “I’ll be sure to tell them.” Bonnie smiled.

            “Well, I gotta go grab the kits that’ll be helping with the fields.” Stu said as he got out of his funk. Grabbing Bonnie by the waist, he gave her a brief nuzzle against her cheek that made her giggle, before leaving a chaste kiss on her lips. “See you at lunch, Bon.”

            “Have a good day out there.” Bonnie returned with a smile and blush on her cheeks.

            The scene before him made Jack smile softly once again, even as it left a bittersweet aftertaste.

            Noticing his gaze, Bonnie smiled. “He still gets to me, even after all these years.”

            “That’s very precious.” The usually emotionless buck said sincerely. He then took his empty plate and went to the buffet-style table that was in the dining room/cafeteria to get his breakfast.

            As he did so, Bonnie watched as the young buck interacted with her kits, specifically, her daughters. There was obvious interest there, from both parties, but she noted how he would politely turn down their advances. It made her curious.

            Deciding to eat in the kitchen to get away from all the does, Jack took a seat by the large island in the middle of said room. Glancing at his phone, he noted it was seven in the morning, and frowned internally. _‘Crest is late.’_

            “Jack, dear.” Bonnie began as she took a seat next to the young buck. Breakfast was in full swing, and she had her older kits that lived on the farm that could take care of things for a while. She could spare a moment to sate her curiosity.

            “Yes, Bonnie?”

            “Forgive me for being so forward, but have you ever thought of settling down?” The older doe asked curiously.

            Jack didn’t feel any surprise at the question. In fact, he expected it. Just as Hopps had been, he was an unusual case among his kind. Even in _Periton_ , where rabbits were in many different fields. He met Bonnie’s gaze as he answered without hesitation. “No, Bonnie. I haven’t.”

            “May I ask why?” She couldn’t help but feel concern for this buck, who reminded her a bit of her Judy.

            Jack averted his gaze to his untouched breakfast. Memories of a broken warren filled his mind, and he pursed his lips.

            Seeing that she may have touched upon a touchy subject, Bonnie went to apologize when Jack answered her in a quiet tone.

            “Both my parents are lower class rabbits.” The younger rabbit explained. “It didn’t last.” He then cut into his pancakes and forced a piece into his maw, in spite of no longer having an appetite.

            Bonnie’s eyes softened in understanding. While there were a few different subspecies of rabbits, there were only two classes: higher and lower class. Higher class rabbits, while promiscuous, mated for life once they found their mate, marking them and forming an unbreakable bond. Lower class rabbits, however, did not always scent mark their mates and formed no such bond. While most stayed with the one they chose as their mate, it did not always last. More often than not, the cause for divorce was infidelity.

            “I’m so sorry to hear that, sweetie.” Bonnie said softly. “How old were you?”

            “Fifteen.”

            Getting up from her seat, Bonnie gave Jack a hug. “I’m sorry you went through that. It is not something offspring should go through.” She hesitated a moment. “That doesn’t mean the same will happen to you.”

            Something in her tone made Jack look at Bonnie’s face. He didn’t find sympathy alone, but empathy and understanding. A shared pain that caused surprise to widen his eyes slightly.

            Bonnie nodded as she released the hug and retook her seat. “My parents were lower class rabbits as well, and it lasted until I was twelve. My father decided he didn’t want my mother anymore, and left her for a younger doe. Didn’t have the decency to tell her to her face. Instead, he just left a note. Seeing my mother so broken...I don’t know how she raised a hundred kits on her own.” She sighed at the sorrowful memories. “What I’m trying to say, Jack, is that who our parents are, were, doesn’t mean that’s how we’ll be. Lower class rabbits can come from higher class rabbits, and vise versa; I know for a fact that some my warren are lower class bunnies, few that they are.”

            “How did you know?” Jack asked softly. He jerked his head towards the backdoor Stu had left through earlier when she gave him a curious look.

            “I just...did.” A dreamy look came over her face. “I had sworn off love and the idea of finding a mate, fearful that I would hurt someone as much as my father had hurt my mother, but when I met Stu…” She giggled, the sound very much similar to that of a teenager in love. “Oh, I just knew he was it for me.”

            Turning his gaze back to his food, Jack frowned slightly as beige and white fur teased his mind. He closed his eyes, his frown deepening as it sent a thrill through him. _‘Damnit.’_

            Seeing his expression of discomfort, Bonnie placed a paw on his shoulder. “I’m sure whoever she is, you’ll know what to do when the time is right.” A sudden cry from the dining room had the older doe patting Jack’s shoulder before she was off to tend to her kits.

            Jack was left to his own thoughts—the majority of them circling around the power all mothers had in extracting information out of him—for a few minutes, before a large feline yawn brought him back to the present. He glanced up to see Crest closing her maw as she finished yawning.

            “You’re late.”

            The large feline glared at the buck, sleep still clear in her eyes. “Let me get my coffee, and we’ll be on our way.”

            Jack glanced down at his untouched food. It was cold now, and unappealing, if he were honest, but food was not to be wasted in a rabbit household. So, it was with a sighed “fine” that he began to force himself to eat his cold, soggy pancakes.

~o.8.o~

She was warm. So very warm and comfortable. She laid bare under an old blanket with her mate, who was equally bare. Tucked into the crux of his arm, her paws on his chest, she could feel the gentle rise and fall of it with each breath he took; feel the healthy beat of his heart as he slept. As lazy and sated amethysts took in the serene features of his face, the mussed mess that was his fur, she couldn't help but think:

_‘My husband is hot.’_

            This caused Judy to giggle sleepily, as it was something the fox she was cuddled against would say. Having only been up for a few minutes, she was content to never leave as she watched Nick sleep. She sighed in pleasure as her moment of humor disturbed the fox, causing him to turn to his side facing her, his arms wrapping around her to bring her flush against his front.

            A lazy heat spread throughout her body as she was pressed to him, no barriers between them. As she snuggled closer to Nick, enjoying the closeness, memories of their activities however long ago flitted pleasantly across her mind.

            _‘Nick…’_ She thought as she nuzzled her face into the thick fur of his chest ruff. Shifting a bit, she winced slightly as a soreness she had never experienced before made itself known, causing Judy’s whole body to blush with a shy happiness that bordered on embarrassment.

            Along with the timidity, there was also love, contentment, and desire accompanying the memories.

            Being a bunny, she had heard many, many stories from her siblings of their escapades; from absolutely fantastic tales to outright war stories. So while she hadn’t been with anyone prior to Nick, she had had an inkling of what to expect.

            All the stories, all the experiences shared; they all _paled_ in comparison to her first time.

            The doe tried to bury her face further into Nick’s ruff as she thought about it, her blush deepening as her fox rumbled in response. It had been a bit awkward, it being both of their first times—and there had been a moment of concern about whether they would fit or not, as well as a few anatomical surprises—but it had all been washed away as they came together as one.

            It had been perfection.

            The feel of large paws ruffling the fur of her bare back as they slowly travelled upward caused Judy to start in surprise, her ears popping up. They fell limp against her back as those same paws travelled down her back again, venturing lower. She gasped.

            Nick rolled over until he was on top of Judy, the majority of his weight resting on her and his right arm, not that she seemed to mind in the least as he started to nuzzle her neck. “Hey,” he murmured against her ear, a soft purr causing his voice to be slightly gravelly. His tail began to wag slightly under the blanket.

            Judy let out a breathless giggle at that. “H-hey yourself, Slick.”

            Keeping his muzzle against her ear, Nick gave it an affectionate lick that made her squirm. Not wanting to move, he languished in the heaviness of his limbs, the pleasantness of her scent as it changed, and the completeness he hadn’t felt in a long time. It wasn’t just about the sex, though that did play a part in easing the primal part of him. It was the fact that she was his, _only_ _his_ , and he was _hers_ , in every way possible.

            A rumbling, sensual growl left him as she moved against him, and he began to leave a lazy trail of kisses starting from just under her ear, down to her shoulder. As his muzzle began to wander to her chest, the tod grinned as her breath left her in a sharp gasp.

            Knock. Knock. Knock.

            Nick’s head shot up at the sound, his ears trained on the door as his muzzle wrinkled with the beginnings of a snarl.

            “Judy? Nicholas?” Came Bonnie’s muffled voice, killing the protective aggression welling up within him, and any other feelings that may have been stirring. “You two okay?”

            Fox and bunny shared a look, their faces one of complete panicked terror.

            “H-hold on a minute, Mom!” Judy called loudly as she scrambled to get out from under her fox. Said fox nearly growled at her departure, his paw reaching out to grab her. He was able to get a grip at the last second, and scrambled out of bed himself as he searched for his own clothes.

            It was a frantic moment of searching and rushed dressing before the pair were semi-presentable. There was no saving their mussed fur, or other evidence of their love-making. It would have to do.

            Nick was still patting down his fur in a vain attempt at looking decent when Judy swung the door open, revealing Bonnie with a bundle of cloth in her paws. Judy plastered on a bright smile. “Hey Mom!”

            “Hey, sweetie.” Bonnie said, concern on her face for the both of them. Her gaze landed on Nick. “How are you feeling, dearie?”

            Nick tried to sort out how he felt, a paw reaching up to rub the base of his right ear. It sent a dull pain radiating from the area as he messed with the tears there, but it was not as bad as before. He tried to use the pain as a means to work out how he felt through his current embarrassment. “I...I don’t know, to be honest.” He frowned.

            “I can’t begin to understand what you’ve been through,” Bonnie began as she approached the tod, shifting her hold on the cloth so she could reach out a paw to hold one of his, “but know that our family— _your_ family, is here for you.”

            His ears felt warmer at the kind gesture, and he gave Bonnie an unusually timid smile. “Thank you, Bonnie. That means a lot.”

            Bonnie squeezed his paw reassuringly before letting it go. “It’s nothing, Nicholas. Now!” She took in their appearances, making the couple blush, and placed a demure paw over her mouth to stifle a knowing smile. “You two must be hungry. You missed dinner last night, and breakfast is almost over.”

            “B-breakfast?!” Judy stuttered in shock. Turning to Nick, she found him to be equally shocked at the news. _‘The who night…?!’_ The sound of both their stomachs gurgling brought their attention to another matter.

            Neither of them had noticed until then, but they were in fact ravenous. As if to prove Bonnie’s point once more, both their stomachs let out growls that would do Old Prince Thumper proud.

            “That’s what I thought.” Bonnie smiled, and then passed the bundle of cloth to Nick. “Here’s a change of clothes from what you brought with you. Why don’t the two of you get cleaned up, and I’ll go warm up the food I set aside for you.” She patted Judy on the cheek, and gave her a firm look. “Don’t take too long, okay?”

            Judy blushed something fierce at that, and nodded quickly. “O-of course! We’ll be there soon!”

            With that all-knowing smile of a mother who’d seen everything, Bonnie wordlessly left them as she closed the door behind her.

            “That...was the most embarrassing thing, _ever_!” Judy lamented, pulling at her ears so she could drag them over her eyes.

            “Maybe she didn’t notice?” Nick offered halfheartedly.

            “She’s a _mom_ , Nick.” Judy nearly whined. “A _rabbit_ mom. This isn’t the first time she’s come upon her kits after they...um, you know.” The doe became further embarrassed, the very real truth of her mother knowing what they had done hitting her. “Oh, _sweet cheese and crackers_.”

“Let’s just...get showered and changed.” Nick said as he dragged his good paw over his face. His ears were burning; he was afraid they’d burst into flames any second.

            Judy peeked an eye out from beneath one of her ears, a full body blush consuming her. “T-together?”

            Nick’s ears perked in surprise, his fur standing slightly on end as he eyes jerked to the shy gaze of his wife. The timid desire in burning amethyst made him swallow thickly as his blush flooded the rest of his body with want. Reaching out with his left paw, he gently caressed the back of her head, her paws releasing her ears so they could flop back down against her back. She closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch, his paw travelling to her cheek.

            “Okay.” Came his heated murmur.

~o.8.o~

“Well this is a quaint little place.” Sandra said as she and Jack meandered towards the Sheriff's station.

            “Never been to a Sheriff’s station before?” Jack asked blandly.

            “Never been outside of the city, period.” Sandra answered.

            Jack couldn’t help but smirk. “Agent Frost was the same before we came to _Zootopia_.”

            Sandra gave a sharp laugh at that. She could only imagine how the bubbly arctic vixen had first reacted to the melding pot that was _Zootopia_.

            Coming up to the door, Jack gave it a confident knock.

            The sound of a chair sliding against flooring could be heard through the door. “Just a second!” Came a voice, just before the door swung open to reveal a middle-aged grey wolf in the Sheriff’s uniform. “Good morning!” He tipped the hat between his ears up as he took in the two mammals. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen the two of you ‘round here, before.”

            Jack stuck out his paw, using his other to reveal his FBI badge. “Supervisory Special Agent Jack Savage, and this is Officer Sandra Crest.”

            “Ah, Sheriff Steve Wolften, pleasure to meet you.” The wolf said with a smile as he shook the rabbit buck’s paw. “I didn’t know there were rabbits with the feds now.”

            Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the wolf released his paw. “I’m from the branch in _Periton_. Rabbits are everywhere there.”

            “Makes sense.” Wolften nodded before he ushered them inside the station.

            “You accepted that rather easily.” Sandra commented, and the wolf chuckled.

            “When you’ve seen Judy Hopps beat the odds and take her dream by the horns, you tend to believe any mammal can become whatever they want to be.” Wolften said as he led them to his office. “Now, Chief Bogo called yesterday and told me the FBI would be in our town, but that it needed to be kept hush-hush. Not even my deputies know at this point.” He took off his hat and placed it on his desk as he sat down.

            ‘Seems like Bogo beat me to it.’ “Yes, secrecy is of the utmost importance at this point.” Jack said as he and Sandra took a seat on the other side of the desk. “And it’s funny that you should mention Judy Hopps, because this concerns her and her mate.”

            Wolften frowned. “So what’s going on in the news isn’t just the usual media craze?”

            “Some of it is, some of it isn’t.” Jack explained.

            “I see.” The wolf scratched his chin as he frowned in thought. He got up from his seat and walked to the door, closing it as he turned to face the two mammals in his office. “Please, explain to me the situation.”

            The next ten minutes or so was spent explaining in great detail what was going on. Officer Crest would add a detail or point of view every now and then, but it was Agent Savage that did most of the talking. When they were finished, Sheriff Wolften had an expression on his maw that was equal parts fascinated and enraged.

            “That…” The old wolf seemed to be at a loss for words.

            Jack nodded. “It is not an ideal situation, but we are making the best of what we have been dealt.”

            “What can me and my mammals do to help?” Wolften asked seriously.

            “We just need you to subtly spread awareness of Skippson.” Sandra said. “Evidence last pinpoints her within the city limits of _Zootopia_. The majority of the ZPD also thinks we’re bringing them to _Periton_ State. But just to err on the side of caution, the public should be given her description.”

            “With how well gossip moves about in a small town, I’m sure you’d hear about a new arrival by nightfall.” Jack pointed out. “No doubt, someone has already mentioned something going on at the Hopps’ burrow.”

            Steve nodded. “There’s already been talk about it, but also mention of the Black Carrot Clause being put into effect within the warren, so everyone is keeping their noses out of it. Rabbits have a lot of respect for it, as I’m sure you know, so it bleeds into the rest of the populace when 96% of the population comprises of rabbits.”

            “I see.” Jack mentally frowned. He would have preferred no one being aware that the clause was in effect, but it seemed to be working in their favor at the moment, so he wouldn’t voice his opinion on the matter.

            “Anyways, consider it done.” The grey wolf said with a determined nod. “I’ll have my mammals spread the word, and stress the need for them to be discreet.”

            “Thanks for your cooperation.” Jack gave the wolf a slight smile.

            “Not a problem.” Wolften then smiled. “That little bunny, she’s one of our own here, you know? And we take care of our own.”

~o.8.o~

Bonnie nearly rolled her eyes at Judy and Nick when the two rushed into the kitchen nearly an hour after she had gone to get them. _‘Kits.’_ She thought with amusement as she pulled out two covered plates from the oven.

            “You’re lucky I managed to save some food for the both of you.” Bonnie chastised. She watched with satisfaction as her most wayward kits—for Nicholas was most certainly a part of her family now—flushed with further embarrassment. She waved a paw at them after setting down their plates on the counter, as they started to sputter protests. “Enough, no need to explain yourselves. I was young once. I remember what it’s like to be in love for the first time.”

            That silenced the blushing duo, and Bonnie was glad that the kitchen was empty for once. She didn’t think her daughter would have been able to take it if another mammal was present. _‘Such a bashful kit.’_ She thought fondly as she removed the covers from the plates. This revealed a plate of pancakes with strawberries, and a plate with scrambled eggs, toast, and orange wedges.

            “I hope the eggs came out right.” Bonnie said to Nick with uncertainty as the two began to eat with vigor. “I’ve never made them before.”

            “Mm!” Nick shook his head, and hurriedly swallowed his mouthful of food. “It’s perfect, Bonnie. Thank you.” Another mouthful of egg was quickly shoved into his maw, the tod finding himself hungrier than he first thought.

            “Well that’s good to hear. I hadn’t the chance earlier to ask your friends before they left, and then I got busy with keeping the house.” Bonnie smiled as she went back to cleaning a few things. She chuckled softly to herself. _‘Cooking for predators. Who would have thought?’_

            “Who left?” Judy asked around a mouthful of pancake, and quickly swallowed it at her mother’s reprimanding gaze. She gave her a sheepish smile as she continued to eat.

            “Jack and Sandra left to the Sheriff’s station to update Sheriff Wolften and Deputy Craig on the situation.” Bonnie explained. “Jimmy and Ralph are in the living room with a few of your siblings.” Her ears drooped a bit. “The poor dear, he seems so upset.”

            Judy swallowed this time before asking. “Who?”

            “Ralph.” Bonnie replied.

            “Why?”

            “Because it was my brother who was in that video.” Nick was already facing the direction the voice came from, having heard the footfalls of the approaching white wolf. Somber amber eyes were focused on the tod. “Listen, Wilde—”

            “Fangmeyer.” Nick cut him off as he stood from his seat. Silently, the tod made his way to the larger canid, an imaginary fist taking hold of his stomach as he watched Ralph’s tail curl between his legs and his ear pin against his skull. Stopping a few steps in front of the wolf, Nick met Ralph’s gaze. “It’s fine.”

            Ralph frowned down at the fox. “Wilde, my family so far has done everything in their power to belittle and _abuse_ you.” The white wolf nearly snarled, causing a few bunnies listening in to shiver with instinctive fear. “How is that fine?”

            “Let me finish.” Nick said seriously. “You and me; we’re fine. You’re a great cop, and a great friend. What your family does, or has done, has no relation to that.” He looked away and rubbed at the back of his neck. _‘I’m not good at this type of thing.’_ He sighed. “Look, what happened at the Academy...that was between me and your brother.” He offered the large white wolf his right arm. “The fact of the matter is, you’re my brother in blue; a part of the pack that’s the ZPD. I know I can trust you with my life. Soooo, we cool?”

            Ralph stared at the fox tod in amazement for a moment. This fox who, while training to be an officer, was beaten by others who he was supposed to come to trust. A fox who the media was trying to paint as a monster for trying to protect his family. A fox who had likely gone through more trials than he could stomach...this fox, who still wanted to be his friend, despite what his family had already done to him personally.

            He couldn’t help but let out a relieved laugh as he took hold of the fox’s forearm. “Yeah, Wilde. We’re cool.”

            Seeing Ralph finally at ease, Nick grinned up at him.

            Judy wiped at her tears as she watched her fox and the wolf make up, though there was no need for it. She hadn’t connected the dots the day before, but this was just like the tod. Nick just wasn’t that type of mammal. Oh, she knew there were probably mammals the tod excluded from his life for one reason or the other, but only based on their _own_ actions, and not that of others. He was a good mammal like that.

_‘I just wish everyone else could see that.’_

~o.8.o~

Jennifer Howler forced her ears to remain upright, her tail stiff, and her back straight as she marched through the familiar grounds. She ignored the glares she was getting, bolstered by the fact that her partner was a rhino and that, for once, she was doing what _she_ believed was right, not the pack.

            Dressed in her beat blues, the young she-wolf stopped in front of a familiar house, one she had gone to many times when she was younger, and still went to every weekend. Her knees trembled.

            “You okay?” Came McHorn’s low voice, bringing her out of whatever daze she’d settled into.

            “Yes.” Jennifer said determinedly.

            Then, with confidence, she led herself and McHorn to the front door. Her paw paused midair, but connected with force on the door as she knocked three times. “This is the ZPD, open up!” They waited a moment with no answer, but Jennifer’s ears flicked as she heard movement within the house. She frowned.

            “Aunty, I know he’s in there.” Jennifer called again as she knocked once more. “Don’t make this any harder than it already is.”

            Another beat of silence passed before the lock sounded, the door opening a second later to reveal the burning amber eyes of an older black she-wolf.

            “What do you think you’re doing, Jennifer?” The older female asked in a cold tone. The same tone she had used the night Ralph had been disowned.

            Jennifer jerked her chin up. “The question is, what do you think you’re doing, Aunty? You know the law.”

            Matilda Fangmeyer narrowed her eyes at her niece. “He’s your cousin!”

            “He’s a criminal!” Jennifer argued back. “Now move. Please.”

            Matilda’s gaze flicked to McHorn, who excelled at what he did best, intimidation. However, she would not go down without a fight. “Where’s your warrant?”

            Already prepared for that very question, Jennifer gestured to McHorn. As the rhino bull showed Matilda the warrant, the younger female knew she made the right decision to keep the warrant with McHorn when she saw the disappointed frustration in her aunt’s eyes.

            After a moment of tense silence, the black she-wolf reluctantly let the officers into her home. With a nod of thanks, Jennifer wordlessly followed her nose to the second floor of the home. Wolford may have been the best in the whole ZPD, but this was a scent she knew her whole life. She could track him anywhere.

            Coming up on the second floor, her destination was the third door to her left. It was already open, the bed in clear view. Sitting on said bed with a resigned glare on his face, was Jared Fangmeyer. The black wolf didn’t look up as Jennifer took up the space of the door frame.

            She took a silent, fortifying breath. “Jared Fangm—”

            “I know my rights.” The wolf snarled, his eyes finally flicking up to meet her gaze. Baleful amber met determined honey brown. He then stood up slowly to his full height. In response to the challenge, Jennifer kept eye contact, causing his muzzle to wrinkle with a snarl. “How can you do this? How can you turn your back on your pack and support some-some _fox_?!” He spat the word like a curse, getting up close to her face until they were nearly nose-to-nose.

            Jennifer felt her muzzle start to wrinkle in an instinctive bid to bare her teeth, but held herself back. Instead, she glared into Jared’s eyes. “Turn around.”

            Jared stewed in his anger for a few seconds before he turned around, presenting his back to his cousin. With a growl deep in his chest, he turned his head to send a spiteful look her way. “If I’m going down, I’m taking you down with me, Jenny.” He turned his gaze to the rhino who was peering in from the hallway. “She’s not as innocent as you think she is.”

            _‘So be it.’_ Jennifer thought, resolutely not meeting the eyes of McHorn as she brought out her cuffs.

            As a she-wolf made the decision to be a good cop no matter how hard it would be, an unremarkable small-mammal white car headed out of the city limits as the afternoon rolled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a Patreon!! So You can check that out ^^ follow my DA account for updates as well!


	40. ...The Brewing Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the one year anniversary of "Embrace It"! Woot! Thank you everyone for helping me get this far!

Bogo let out a slow breath through his nostrils as he watched the news from the TV in his office, the volume muted. It was only ever used when he needed to take things in without the distractions of his officers. As he watched Officer Howler and McHorn escort former Officer Jared Fangmeyer from his home, in cuffs, this was one of those times.

            The day before, when the identity of the three officers involved in the hate crime against Officer Wilde became public, the grey she-wolf had approached him with a request.

            _“Sir, I would like to be the one to bring in Officer Jared Fangmeyer.”_

            At first, the cape buffalo had been against it. More often than not, things got messy when family was involved. He himself had had to bring in a relative, had seen and experienced the type of harm it could cause to said family. And he knew the Fangmeyer Pack; had heard from Ralph the depth of their speciesism. Jennifer’s behavior in the beginning of her career as a cop had also indicated that she shared the same sentiment as the rest of her family, so his first response had been a swift no.

            However...Bogo had held back on giving final judgement. There was a reason why he assigned McHorn as her partner, and the rhino had reported to him the improvement of her behavior. Based on this, and the fact that McHorn would be with her, the chief decided to be optimistic and gave Howler the benefit of the doubt. Not without precautions, of course, as he had told the rhino to do as he saw fit if the young she-wolf went against regulations.

            As he watched his officers drive out of the camera’s view, he was glad he had taken the gamble. Even more so, he was proud of his officers, of Howler, for doing what was right.

~o.8.o~

Skye Frost let out a tired sigh as she rubbed her temples, eyes squeezed tightly in an effort to combat the headache she could feel brewing just beneath the surface. Since Jack was gone, it was up to her to head the investigation in _Zootopia_. Which wasn’t too unusual, except they were getting nowhere.

            “How does such an obvious amateur manage to stay under the radar for so long?” Skye asked herself in frustration.

            The sound of her phone going off made her ears perk and a soft groan leave her. Not even bothering to look at the caller ID, the vixen let her head lower until her forehead was resting against the desk she was seated at. With her free paw, she blindly reached out to her phone, answered it, and then brought it to her ear. “What?”

            “Maybe it’s a good thing I’m not in the city if this is the way you greet me.” Came a familiar voice that caused her mouth to tug upwards slightly.

            “This is your fault, after all.” Skye joked, before she sighed. “How are things on your end, Jack?”

            “We’re settled in now. The “Black Carrot Clause” has been laid down, and the rest of the town seems to be respecting that.”

            “Word travelled fast.”

            “Small town made of rabbits, Frost. Enough said.” That caused Skye to chuckle softly. _“I’m currently at the Sheriff’s Station settling a few matters. We’ll be heading back to the Hopps burrow soon, though. How are things on your end?”_

            The arctic vixen sighed heavily. “Stagnant.”

            _“Fill me in.”_

            The command seemed redundant, as Jack had been a part of the investigation until the day before. However, he knew the vixen, and the dam broke once he’d uttered the words.

            “It’s just frustrating!!” Skye nearly snarled, suddenly sitting upright in her seat. She was currently at the FBI branch in _Zootopia_ , using the excuse of picking up some extra files in hopes to take a break from it all. Obviously, it was not working. “We have _all_ the facts, _everything_! We _know_ Erica Skippson is behind it all, and suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder and Schizophrenia, and Twily is the one skinning sheep. We _know_ Jaxon showed her how to make the pellets. We _know_ her history. What we _don’t_ know is where she’s getting the Nighthowlers, or _where she is_! How the hell does an amateur stay hidden from us? This is ridiculous! This is…”

            This continued for another minute, as the vixen blew off the frustration of the past week or so, the rabbit agent listening silently. When Skye was finally panting from her exertion, only then did Jack speak up.

            _“Better?”_

            “Yeah, thanks.” Skye smiled slightly between breaths.

            _“Good. I have to go now, keep me updated.”_

            “Got it.” Skye said, already removing the phone from her ear as Jack usually hung up without saying bye. She paused when she saw the call was still connected. “Jack?”

            _“Take care.”_

            Pleasantly surprised, and doing nothing to stop the silly smile from spreading across her face since she was alone, she leaned back in her seat. Her voice was soft when she spoke. “I will. You as well.” she grinned as the line went dead without a word from the buck.

~o.8.o~

It was an hour or so after Nick and Judy had finished lunch that the attack came. They struck without warning, even managing to catch the primal fox off guard.

            He didn’t stand a chance.

            They had been lounging on one of the many couches in the living room, in a secluded area that, while not private, offered a semblance of it that put the still-wary fox at ease. Nick had been leaning his back against the arm of a couch, with Judy tucked into his right side between the back of the couch, his arm around her as he dozed in and out of consciousness. He was still recovering, and their nighttime activities, while pleasurable, had taken more out of him than he was willing to admit. Judy seemed to understand this, however, and was content to just lounge about with her fox.

            An unfamiliar scent that was closer than the others in the burrow made Nick’s nose twitch, rousing the fox from his light snooze. Opening his eyes slightly, he turned his head to land savage eyes on a baby bunny. Its fur was pitch black, a blue onesie and its scent denoting it as male. Large blue eyes were gazing up at him curiously as the bunny kit sucked on the green pacifier in its mouth.

            Immediately, a lazy grin stretched Nick’s maw, the tip of his tail beginning to wag slightly as his pupils shifted. “Hey, squirt.”

            Ears perking slightly at Nick’s voice, Judy leaned over him a bit to see who he was talking to, and smiled. “That’s Bailey. He’s Caroline’s youngest. Her husband has the same fur coloring.”

            Bailey took a few wobbly steps closer to the couple, reaching out his arms to the fox as he stared at him.

            Judy giggled as she sat up. “Looks like he wants you to hold him.”

            “What can I say? I’m irresistible.” Nick joked as he himself sat up, a slight groan leaving him as his wounds pulled a bit. When he was comfortable, he reached down to the kit that was now grabbing onto his pants to stay up. “Hey there,” The tod nearly cooed as he took Bailey into his paws, the kit looking absolutely tiny in his larger paws as he hugged it to him. It was an automatic response for a purr to start within him as the kit nuzzled into his chest.

            For a brief, insane moment, he wondered if their kits would act the same. In the next second, he discarded the thought, even as a small part of him continued to hope, another part breaking.

            Watching as one of her nephews almost instantly fell asleep on her mate filled Judy with bittersweetness, made her long for something she knew might be impossible. Deciding to focus on how adorable the moment was, Judy went to bring out her phone to snap a photo, when she noticed two other kits make their way over to them. And then a few more.

            Her ears fell limp against her back as she realized what was happening. _‘Oh no.’_

            “Uh, Carrots?” Nick whispered, not wanting to disturb the kit in his arms, as he watched more bunny kits head their way. “Why...why are they all coming to us? It’s like some cute zombie movie.” He did not like the nervous chuckle that left her at that. In a matter of minutes, the two of them were swamped with kits varying in ages from barely crawling to just a few months shy of being five-years-old.

            “Can I see your teeth, Mr. Wilde?” A female kit with a calico coloring asked, her large brown eyes wide with curiosity.

            “Uh, I don’t think your mom would like that.”

            “Are your claws really that sharp?”

            “Well, yes—”

            “Are you Big Sis Judy’s mate?”

            “Yes—”

            “What happened to your ear?”

            “Why is your arm in a cast?”

            “Are you my uncle?”

            “His tail is so long!”

            “And FLUFFY!”

            Amidst the excited chatter of the bunny kits, Nick sent Judy a slightly panicked look that made her giggle. She could see the mirth in his eyes, and knew he was enjoying this. It also pleased her that her siblings were being as gentle as they could be with her fox, seeing that he was still in bandages.

            Nick’s ear twitched at the sound of approaching paws, and he turned his head in the direction of the approaching mammal. His movement caught Judy’s attention, as well as the bunny kits, and they all turned to see Selene heading their way.

            Judy frowned at her sister.

            The light grey doe stopped at the edge of the Kerfuffle, crossing her arms as she stared at Judy. “We need to talk.” She did her best to ignore the intense gaze of the fox in the room.

            Judy’s frown deepened before she scoffed. “I have nothing to say to you.”

            Selene faltered slightly at her sister’s hostile response, but pushed it under a frown. “This isn’t up for debate, Judy. We need to _talk_.”

            Amethyst eyes narrowed in anger, and Judy made to retort in a way that wasn’t too obvious in front of her younger siblings, when Nick shifted slightly, bringing her attention to her fox. Nick’s ears were positioned high on his head and alert, his focus completely on Selene as he slowly moved himself in front of Judy, bringing the sleeping Bailey closer to his chest. His tail also began to wrap around a few of the nearest kits, bringing them a bit closer to the tod.

            _‘That’s not good.’_ Judy thought. His behavior signified that he saw Selene as a threat, and the other doe wasn’t doing anything besides being a bit verbally aggressive. _‘Not a good sign.’_ It was with a sigh that Judy made to get up, knowing it would be best for her to have this argument away from her fox.

            At the first indication of Judy leaving his side, Nick’s body moved on its own without his say. His head snapped in her direction, his jaws latching on firmly but gently onto the paw nearest him. Instincts running high, he barely registered the startled gasps from the other doe, and beyond that, his sole focus his mate.

            Judy jumped slightly at Nick’s quick movement, and nearly broke as he released a pleading whine. Savage emeralds met amethyst, and Judy sighed as she reached out her other paw to stroke his muzzle. “I’ll be fine, Nick. Me and Selene are just going to talk for a bit, and then I’ll come back, okay?”

            The fox knew he was being irrational, but he couldn’t help it. So much had happened so quickly, and the need to protect his mate was fierce. However, she had a point. ‘ _She’s just going to speak with her sister. Nothing bad is going to happen. Calm down, Wilde. Now release her paw, there we go_.’ He thought to himself as he slowly, reluctantly, released his hold on Judy’s paw.

            “That’s it.” Judy soothed as she kept stroking his muzzle, and couldn’t help but grin as he closed his eyes and gave a soft purr. Leaning closer, she gave Nick’s nose a swift kiss, giggling as it caused his eyes pop open and his ears to perk upward. “Watch the kits?” She suggested, hoping to direct his protectiveness to another avenue.

            “Sure.” Nick gave her a sheepish smile, his tail wagging slightly when she kissed him on the lips before making her way out of the Kerfuffle. He watched her avidly.

            “Well, you’ve got me now.” Judy said as she stopped in front of Selene, paws on her hips.

            “Not here.” Selene said uneasily, still put off guard by the display a few moment prior. She turned to walk away. “This way.”

            Nodding in agreement, Judy followed her sister away from the living room, and towards the kitchen.

            As soon as the two does left his sight, Nick felt a small spark of panic emerge within him, and nearly went after his mate, when a small paw tugging at his clothed chest brought his attention back to the baby bunny held protectively against his chest. He must have disturbed the little kit when he’s latched onto Judy’s paw, for now Bailey was up and gazing at him curiously. Specifically, his maw.

            “Sorry, squirt, didn’t mean t—” He was cut off by tiny paws suddenly pulling down on his lower lip, exposing the sharp teeth of his bottom jaw. Alarmed, Nick froze as the tiny black-furred kit inspected his teeth.

            “Oh! I wanna see!” Another kit exclaimed.

            “Me too!!”

            “No fair, I wanna see his sharp teeth, too!”

            Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Nick’s eyes jerked around in panic until they settled on the fondly smiling expression of one Bonnie Hopps. The Hopps matriarch had wandered over to see what was getting her kits so excited after sending Ralph and Jimmy to help out with a few chores nearby after the two had volunteered, and couldn’t help but find the scene adorably amusing.

_‘Help!’_

            Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Judy followed Selene out onto the small porch outside the back door. Technically, she and Nick weren’t supposed to be seen outside of the burrow, but she let it slide, as they were a good few miles away from the road.  She also didn’t want Nick hearing this conversation, so she appreciated the privacy.

            The younger of the two stopped when Selene stopped, crossing her arms as she watched her older sister turn around.

            “So?” Judy prompted. “What did you want to talk about?” She already had an idea, but she wasn’t going to make it any easier for her sister. When Selene went to grab at the paw Nick had latched his jaws onto, Judy jerked away from her, her expression stormy, before displaying the unharmed paw for her sister to see. “My paw is fine. He’d never hurt me.” Taking a calming breath, the amethyst-eyed doe crossed her arms once more. “Well?”

            “This is wrong.” Selene blurted, holding nothing back. “This...thing between you and that _fox_. Don’t roll your eyes at me!”

            “I just showed you proof that he didn’t hurt me. Besides, you don’t think I’ve heard this from others?” Judy argued. “You’re going to have to be a bit more original if you want to try to sway me.”

            “I don’t care if I’m not original!” Selene’s voice increased in volume, frustrated with how stubborn her sister was being. “You’re my sister, and I care about you, but you’re destroying yourself! After last night, no buck is going to want you!”

            “I don’t _want_ a buck!” Judy was pissed now. “If you really cared about me, you’d be happy that _I’m_ happy, regardless of the fact that _my husband_ is a fox— ”

            “H-husband?” Selene gasped, flinching back from her sister as if she’d burned her.

            Unintentional as it was, Judy stood firm and proud as she lifted her chin in the air. “That’s right, Selene. We’re married. There’s nothing you can do to separate us. He’s _mine_.”

            Selene stared at her sister in shock, before her face twisted in disgust. “You tied yourself to that trash?”

            “He’s not trash!” Judy vehemently defended, her ears erect in her anger as she pointed a stern finger at her sister. “He’s the whole world to me, and I won’t have you bad-mouthing him in my presence! He’s gone through more shit than you could ever understand, and yet he still cares—he still has a heart! So don’t say he’s trash, when you can't even recognize trash when you see it!”

            Nose twitching with hurt, apprehension, and anger, Selene lashed out as she pointed right back at Judy. “You know, I wish that fox had died a week ago. None of this would be happening if he weren’t around. Then you’d come to your senses and see how insane all of this is!”

            Judy stared at Selene in shock, unable to believe those words had come out of her sister’s mouth. She knew she’d run into opposition with a few of her siblings, it was a given, and something she had accepted going into her relationship with Nick. She did not, however, expect them to wish harm to her mate. To wish his death.

            Cursing herself mentally as she felt her eyes burn, she turned away from her sister.

            Selene had felt a moment of triumph at her sister’s shocked expression, finally feeling as if she’d gotten through to her. Judy had always been the most stubborn of their warren, with Jacob right along with her. It took effort to get through to her, and even more work to change her mind.

            Her feelings of victory ended, however, when genuine hurt was laid bare across Judy’s face. She watched mutely as Judy turned away from her, not comprehending the sudden shift of emotion.

            “I hate you.”

            The heated words struck Selene, sharp and cruel. They were words she had heard many times, fights amongst siblings common in the Hopps Warren, but never with any real heat behind them, no matter how heated an argument got. This was the first time, however, she felt Judy meant them.

            Selene reached out a paw to her sister. “Wait—Judy!” She called out, as the younger grey doe hopped off the porch and sped off away from the house.

~o.8.o~

A knock sounding against his door had Adonis removing his glasses with a deep sigh. “Come in.” He was not surprised to see Jennifer Howler step into his office. It was her body language that gave him cause for concern, as it was submissive, her gaze averted from his own. “Take a seat.”

            Jennifer did as she was told, wringing her fingers as she took a seat. _‘This is the right thing. I know it is.’_

            Bogo leaned back in his chair as he took in his officer. “What can I do for you, Howler?”

            Jennifer’s gaze flicked up to meet that of Adonis’, and she let out a slow breath. Wordlessly, she placed two items on the desk. One was her badge, the other a folded piece of paper.

            “Howler.” Bogo said sharply, alarmed.

            “I watched, and did nothing, sir.” The she-wolf explained, resigned. _‘I rather he hear this from me, than Jared.’_ “I watched as they beat him, and felt nothing, because to me, he _was_ nothing. Nothing of worth. Just a fox.” She closed her eyes. “I don’t deserve this badge.”

            “And this?” Bogo asked somberly as he picked up the folded parchment, opening it. Reddish brown eyes widened slightly as he fully opened the piece of paper, connecting the dots.

            It was a list of names.

            “I deserve no less than what Jared and the others got,” Jennifer said as she stared at her paws, “but the least I can do is provide you with the officers who I knew were involved.”

            There was a tense silence between the two mammals, the length of it slowly killing the she-wolf. She nearly jumped when Bogo let out a slow breath through his nostrils.

            “You have disappointed me.” Adonis began slowly, and the words struck a chord in her. “As a member of the ZPD, it is our duty to protect _everyone_ , no matter the species. How are mammals to trust us, if there are members of my team that act in such a backwards manner?!” The last part was said vigorously as the cape buffalo pounded a fisted hoof against his desk, his voice having gotten progressively louder as he spoke.

            Jennifer flinched at the noise and display, and closed her eyes, waiting.

            “Your punishment is two weeks unpaid suspension, with three months of probation following, as well as a formal reprimand on your file.”

            Honey brown eyes snapped opened to gaze at Bogo in shock. “C-chief?”

            Reddish brown eyes softened. “I have known from the moment you arrived into my precinct that you would be trouble, Howler. That is why you are partnered with McHorn. However, I have also observed and heard that you are changing; have changed. This is proof enough. We need officers like you, those willing to admit they were wrong, and change for the better.”

            “B-but—” She could not comprehend what was happening right now. It was such a twist from what she had expected to happen. “Officer Grasz--”

            “Michael Grasz may have meant well, but he did not care for Wilde. Not really.” Bogo interrupted gently. “He was only seeking to clear his name, pushed by some need or guilt. If he truly cared, he would have come to me as you have, instead of making it public. True, it has painted Wilde in a favorable light, but at what cost to him personally? No, it was not an action motivated by compassion.”

            Jennifer looked away from the chief as she got lost in her thoughts. “I see.”

            “Do not,” the shift in Bogo’s voice had her gaze snapping back up to the bull to see a fierce expression on his face once more, “however, take this as a ‘free pass’. I will _not_ hesitate to land your tail in jail if you fall back on old habits! _Is that clear, Howler?!_ ”

            “Yes, sir!” The shocked she-wolf saluted.

            “Good. Now, take the rest of the day off. I don’t want to see you in here until winter is here.” He watched as Jennifer got up and left, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He gazed at the badge on his desk and the list in his hoof. Hidden beneath many layers, hurt flashed in his eyes as he took in the names on the list. He knew all of them, even some of their families, and their betrayal struck him hard, as it always did.

            _‘It’s not the first time.’_ Adonis thought somberly as he went about bringing up each officer’s records on his computer. He sighed again as he looked at the list one more time. “And it won’t be the last.”

~o.8.o~

Judy ran, focusing on the motions of her body. The burn of her muscles, the expansion and depression of her chest with every breath she took; anything to distract her from the words maliciously spoken by her sister.

            It was when she reached a familiar tree that she realized just how far away she had run from the burrow. Perched at the edge of their property was her “Secret Tree”. When her siblings became too much, or life felt especially unbearable for whatever reason, Judy would come to this spot to unwind. To find solace in the simplicity of it all. It was her sanctuary.

            Panting heavily, she rested a paw against the bark, before she turned and leaned her back against it. Slowly, Judy slid down the trunk until she was seated on the roots at the base, her knees hugged tightly to her chest as she hid her face from the world.

            This was how Selene found her a few moments later, taking a seat beside her sister. The two sat in silence for a long while, a gentle breeze rustling their fur and chilling them slightly. Winter was swiftly coming their way, and the afternoons were already beginning to get more than a bit nippy as the days became shorter.

            Selene was the one two break the silence.

            “Whenever we played hide-and-seek, you were always the first to be found, because you always came to the same spot.” She smiled softly at the memory. “You were convinced it was the best place in the whole world.”

            “Still is.” Came Judy’s muffled response.

            Selene chuckled gently at that, before letting out a slow breath.  “I’m sorry.” She paused before continuing, attempting to collect her thoughts. “For what I said.” She glanced at her sister when Judy shifted a bit, and red-rimmed amethyst made her swallow thickly. The only time she’d seen her sister cry was when someone died, and it made her realize just how much she’d hurt her. Unable to look at her anymore, Selene faced ahead. “I just don’t know how you do it. He...he terrifies me, Judy.  When he’s around, I feel like I’m walking on eggshells. Like—” She stopped abruptly when she felt a paw on her own, and turned to look back at her sister.

            “You have nothing to fear from him, Selene, I promise.” Judy said softly, trying to ease the panic she heard in her sister’s voice. “Nick; he’s special. He may feel intimidating, but he would never hurt someone intentionally. You saw him with the kits, didn’t you?”

            Selene nodded mutely, ashamed. Now that they had both had some time to simmer down, she knew her reaction had been foolish, especially with what she had seen.

            “Offspring love him, feel safe around him.” Judy pressed softly. “That should amount to something, don’t you think?”

            “Yes, and I’m sorry.” Selene suddenly turned and wrapped her arms tightly around Judy. “I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

            “I don’t hate you.” Judy choked out, her eyes watering once more as she hugged her sister. The two does stayed like that for a moment, before Judy sniffled and gave a humorless laugh as the hug ended. “God, I’ve cried so much this past week, it’s ridiculous. It’s like any little thing will set me off at this point.” She gave another watery laugh as she wiped at her tears.

            “It’s because you’re going through a lot right now.” Her own eyes moist, Selene wiped her face with a laugh, before her eyes widened in shock. “Wait! You’re not pregnant, are you?”

            “What?!” Judy burst out, her ears popping up in shock. “We haven’t—we can’t—of course not! Last night was our first time!”

            “Seriously?” Selene could not believe her ears. She then waggled her brows at her sister. “How was it?”

            A shocked laugh left Judy at the audacity of her sister. “I can’t believe you!”

            “What? I’m curious.” At Judy’s dubious look, Selene gave her a sheepish smile. “Okay, so I’m not curious. But...I’m trying. And this is the type of conversations we have.”

            Judy gave a soft sigh, a small smile on her lips even as her ears burned. “I know.” She then leaned her head against Selene’s shoulder. “I love you.”

            “I love you, too.” The lighter grey doe said as she nuzzled the top of Judy’s head. There was a beat of silence between them, before—

            “So…how was it?”

            “Cheese and crackers.” Judy giggled as she moved away from her sister, now more than a little embarrassed. Knowing that her sister wouldn’t give up, as it was a very popular subject among bunnies, she relented. Turning to her sister, she froze as her eyes widened in shock.

            Alarmed by the sudden shift in Judy’s expression, Selene made to turn around when a ‘fwip’ sound made her jump, and suddenly, there was a dart sticking out of Judy’s arm. “What…?” Turning around, she spotted another rabbit doe. She was in an overly large coat, her fur dye job a horrid mess. But it was the insane gleam in gray eyes that terrified her.

            “Selene…run!” Judy gasped as the tranq quickly made it through her system, her vision already fading out. As unconsciousness descended upon her, her last image was that of who she knew to be Twily waving a knife at her sister. _‘No…Selene…!’_

            “Judy!” Selene cried as the younger doe fell limply against the ground.

            “No touching!” The strange doe screeched, causing Selene to jerk away from her sister in surprise. Turning to the newcomer, Selene came face-to-face with a knife.

            “Oh, god.” She sobbed.

            Twily clicked her tongue in a chastising manner. “Someone’s been a bad bunny. Can’t have you letting that _abomination_ know I have the _traitor_ , now can I?” Her eyes seemed to widen with glee. “At least not yet.” She then pounced on the doe, one paw slamming into her throat by pure accident, but quickly taking a firm grip of it, the other wielding the knife as she rammed it into Selene’s torso.

            Selene gasped at the stabbing pain, and tried to make a sound but couldn’t as the doe’s weight on top of her was steadily suffocating her. She tried to struggle away from her attack, clawing at the doe the best she could with her blunt claws, but it was futile. Panic, pain, and the lack of oxygen made her clumsy. A painful squeak managed to leave her as Twily removed the knife, only to bring it back down on her again, the sharp blade easily sliding through flesh. Again. And Again. And again.

            Panting with a large grin on her face, Twily let out a giggle as she slowly got off the now still doe. “Good bunny.” She cooed. Not bothering to wipe the blood off her blade, the insane doe made her way over to the unconscious grey doe. Dropping before her, Twily swiftly brought her knife up in the air, her intent clear.

            It never came down as gray eyes glazed over. “No...I almost forgot.” Bringing the knife down slowly, she roughly grabbed Judy’s ear and lifted her head up by it as she brought her muzzle to the base of said ear. “I’m going to show you why _predators_ are _evil_...and then I’ll kill you for getting rid of Dawn!” She giggled as she released the ear, Judy’s head hitting a tree root with a dull thud. “And then that fox will go _craaazyyy_! And-and then they will see! They will _all_ see! Dawn was right and they were wrong! They were wrong, wrong, wrong, _wrong_!”

            Laughing to herself in a carefree manner, Twily stood up before taking hold of one of Judy’s legs, dragging the doe behind her as she walked away from the Hopps Burrow.

            “A hunting I will go, a hunting I will…hm-hmm hm-hm hm-hmm... a hunting I will go!”


	41. ...The Raging Storm

 

“...’m so…”

            There were no colors in the black abyss Judy found herself in. Nothing to tell her where she was or why. But there was sensation; pain. Specifically, her head and one of her ears.

            “...ry…”

            She tried to remember how she ended up like this, but it hurt her head to even think this much, and all her body wanted to do was sleep. She was inclined to allow it to do so.

            “...I’m s...rry…”

            _‘Wha...who is that?’_ Came her sluggish thought as the sound of sniffling penetrated the darkness. _‘...words...what are they saying?’_ Painful as it was, she forced herself to focus on the words being spoken, her mind floating closer to the surface of consciousness.

            “I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I’m sorry…”

            _‘For what?’_ Judy thought, confused. _‘Why are they sorry? ...who is that?’_ With that last thought came faint warning bells, and she tried to fight through the oppressive fog and dizziness clouding her mind. She wanted to move, but her body felt so _heavy_. She shifted slightly after a moment, a faint moan escaping her as she did so.

            Someone gasped.

            Slowly, grey furred lids peeled back to reveal unfocused amethysts that gazed unseeingly. Blinking slowly a couple more times, Judy shifted her body some more. As her vision cleared, she could make out metal bars, but everything was still blurry beyond them.

            “You’re awake.” A hoarse, female voice sounded from behind Judy. The grey doe slowly rolled over, turning her head so she could face whoever spoke, her eyes sliding close as her vision swam, her head beginning to throb from the movement.

            _‘Feels like...I have a concussion.’_ She thought as she slowly opened her eyes once more. Vision having cleared up further, her gaze focused passed the metal bars and onto the rabbit on the other side of them. It was a doe around her age, huddled in on herself a few feet away from where she lay, her fur an odd, unnatural mix of colors. Red-rimmed grey eyes peeked at her from the folded arms around the doe’s knees.

            “Who...who are you?” Judy spoke softly, slowly, her voice hoarse. She shifted her paws beneath her, steadily pushing her weight onto them as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She groaned as the pain flared for a moment, a paw coming up to grab at her head.

            Her expression of pain only seemed to upset the strange doe further, causing her to sob. “I’m sorry…!” She blurted, and a dam was broken as the words poured out from her. “I tried to stop her, I really did! She almost killed you, too, but I managed to stop her...somehow; convinced her to wait—but I couldn’t save the other bunny! I’m so sorry!” The bunny was in hysterics now as she cried into her arms. “I’m so sorry…!”

            “What…?” Judy asked numbly, her eyes widening in shock as the memories came to her. She glanced around, as if something would deny the conclusion her mind had come to, only for her eyes to quickly focus in on the red splotches on one of her legs, the scent hitting her. It was blood, but not her own. Numbly, she looked at the rest of her body, noticing more splotches of blood on her person. Slowly, a trembling paw covered her mouth as it opened in a silent scream, her vision blurring once more, this time with tears. _‘Selene...she—she’s…’_ She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to banish the thought, her breathing turning harsh as she did her best to calm down. _‘Focus, Hopps, focus!’_ Teary amethyst opened once more, taking in her surroundings. _‘You need to get out of here!’_

            She was in a small cage of some sort, the dimensions perfect for keeping a small mammal like herself within. Keeping it closed was a reinforced electric lock on the top, with mechanisms that opened it by lifting the front bars vertically. There was no artificial lighting, only whatever sunlight that filtered in from outside. It wasn’t enough to make her headache worse, but it did allow her to see that she was in a tool shed of some sort. An old one at that; all the tools around them were rusted with disuse. The place had clearly been abandoned for some time.

            _‘Until recently…’_ Judy thought as she sniffled, her eyes landing on some new farming tools near the crying doe. Then they focused on the doe herself, and her jaw clenched in anger. _‘Twily.’_ After a moment of hate, however, amethyst eyes narrowed in thought as she took in the other rabbit’s mannerisms, her words, and compared them to the memories of the...incident, and concluded that this was not the same doe.

            Taking a deep breath, Judy took a chance. “Erica?”

            Erica’s head snapped up, grey eyes wide as she stared at the grey doe. “H-how do you know my name?”

            Judy’s nose twitched at the almost child-like quality in her voice, the sound of it pulling at something within her chest. She decided to go with the truth. “We’ve been looking for you for a while now.”

            Erica’s face crumpled up in anguish. “It’s because of her, isn’t it? Because of the bad things she did?” She didn’t let Judy answer before she started shouting. “I tried to stop her, I really did! At the park, I managed to get control—I did, I swear it! But, there were so many mean predators, I got scared! I—” A sob cut her off, and she continued in a softer tone. “...I’m s-sorry.”

            “I-it’s okay.” Judy assured, thinking as fast as her muddled mind would allow her; recalling facts the agents had divulged after their visit to the psychiatric ward. _‘Oppressed by her other personality. Never taken seriously. Vulnerable…broken’_ “I believe you.”

            Grey eyes looked at her in wonder. “You do?” She hiccupped before continuing. “No one ever believes me.”

            Heart clenching at the words, Judy scooted closer to the door of her cage, her eyes focused. “Yes, I believe you. I-I know you didn’t want to do the things Twily did.” She gripped the bars that kept her in. “I know that wasn’t you.”

            “It _wasn’t_.” Erica cried softly. “I never wanted to hurt anyone…! I tried to stop her before, but she’s just so strong…”

            “When I get out, I’ll get you the help you need.” Judy said suddenly; resolute. Despite everything that had happened, she was seeing the doe before as she truly was; another victim of Twily. Amethyst met resigned grey. “I’ll help you stop Twily.”

            “She can’t be stopped—I’ve tried!” Erica blurted out. “No one wants to help me!”

            “ _I_ do!” Judy argued as she pressed her face between the bars. She winced as her own loud voice caused her head to throb sharply. She continued in a softer tone, “I _want_ to help you.”

            Erica sniffled, her expression vulnerable. “You do? You don’t...want to help Twily?”

            Confused as to how she could come to that conclusion, Judy shook her head, but then groaned at the pain the motion caused.

            “Are you okay?” Erica asked with concern, hesitantly taking a step closer to the cage.

            Bringing a paw to her head, Judy let out a slow breath. “Yeah, just...I think I have a concussion.”

            A whimper left the multicolored doe.

            “It’s okay. Really.” Judy assured as she opened her eyes—she didn’t know when they had closed—and gave her a reassuring smile. “Everything will be okay. I just need you to help me get out of here.”

            Erica shrank back in on herself. “They’ll hurt me…”

            “No, no—they won’t.” Judy stressed, meeting her gaze. “I promise you, Erica, that I will get you the help you need, and I’ll make sure no one else will hurt you. _Especially_ , Twily.” She reached out a paw to Erica. “Help me get out, please.”

            Erica stared at the outstretched paw with wide, uncertain eyes, before moving her gaze to determined amethyst eyes. For her whole life, no one had _ever_ believed in her. They belittled, tormented, and pushed her aside. She was...disposable. But this doe, she _believed_ her. Wanted to help her, even after what Twily had done to her and all those other innocent mammals.

            Slowly, Erica crawled to where Judy was, and reached out a light brown paw out to meet the grey and white paw. She sniffled brokenly as Judy’s warm grip wrapped around her paw. She turned her eyes from their joined paws to Judy’s fierce gaze once more.

            “I promise.” Judy solemnly swore.

            Erica gave her a frightened nod, before she let go of Judy’s paw and went to unlock the cage.

            The sound of the tool shed’s doors opening had both does turning their heads.

~o.8.o~

“This is just not making sense.”

            The frustrated outburst drew the attention of the more than fifteen mammals currently in Conference Room A at precinct one. It was Ossy that had spoken, the Cantabrian Brown bear staring at the files in his paw.

            “What doesn’t make sense?” Diego Delgato asked, the tiger’s tone tired.

            “Everything!” The bear exclaimed as he tossed his files onto the table. “We’re missing something big. There’s no way a bunny suffering from extreme mental disorders should be this organized. We should have found her by now.”

            “She’s smarter than we gave her credit for.” Nathan Fieldson pointed out.

            “No, he has a point.” Skye said as she stood up slowly, a faraway look on her face. “We already confirmed before that she had a partner: Jaxon Caprine. What if…” The vixen’s eyes widened as she looked at the mammals under her command. “What if there’s a third mammal in on this?”

            “A silent partner?” Brandi hedged.

            “No.” Shae said as she looked at her notes. “The true mastermind behind all of this. You’re right, Ossy, Skippson is showing more skill than her records indicate she should have. Someone in the shadows, guiding her, teaching her; it has to be true.”

            “Shae, you and Bret head over back to Dale’s.” Skye instructed in an icy tone. “See if you can dig up anything. Dr. Hefler may have left something out.”

            “It may be better to send a prey team.” Bret pointed out. “The whole staff was prey mammals, and they may be more inclined to talk with their own kind.”

            Skye sighed as she pinched her snout. “Very well. Cache, Rhinowitz. Check it out.” With a nod to the vixen, the two large prey mammals left the room. She then turned to the rest of her team. “The rest of you, we’ll work on possible suspects. Let’s bring these mammals down.”

~o.8.o~

Nick’s eyes wandered back to where Judy had left with her sister, his tail twitching uneasily. It had been almost an hour and a half since his mate had walked off with her sister, both does clearly upset. It had caused a steady rise in panic within him the longer Judy was out of his sight, and while the Hopps kits had distracted him for the better part of their separation, he’d been left to his own devices for the last ten minutes. To say that he was getting antsy would be an understatement. He knew Judy was more than capable of taking care of herself, and that he was being ridiculous, but he could not help the primal instincts within him that demanded he seek out his mate to make sure she was okay.

            With that thought in mind, the tod stood up from his seat in the kitchen where he had taken refuge from the Kerfuffle. His movement caught the attention of one Bonnie Hopps, who had spent her time in and out of the kitchen, delegating chores and making snacks for the little ones.

            “Going to find Judy?” Bonnie asked as she finished wrapping a sandwich in Saran Wrap, before placing it in a wicker basket with a handle.

            Nick’s ears drooped slightly as he gave her a sheepish smile. “That obvious?”

            Bonnie gave a soft chuckle as she approached Nick with the basket in paw. “This is for the both of them.” She said as she handed the basket over to the fox, patting his paw reassuringly. It amazed her how quickly she had gotten used to the intimidating fox’s presence, though watching him with her kits and grandkits may have helped with that; he was family now. “Those two; they were always quick to fight, but also quick to forgive. I’m sure they’re reminiscing somewhere and the time just got away from them.”

            Taking in a calming breath, Nick smiled at Bonnie. “Thanks, Bonnie.”

            Patting his paws once more, she sent him off out the back door, a smile on her face as she let out a soft sigh. “Kits.”

            Nick had just closed the door behind him, ready to bolt off to find his mate, when a familiar voice called out.

            “Finally free from the mob?” Jimmy asked as he came from around the side of the ‘house’ part of the Hopps Burrow.

            Nick chuckled as he started to make his way to a group of rabbits not too far off from them, having spotted Jacob among them. He figured it might win him a few more points with her family if he asked if anyone had seen where the two does had gone off to, rather than watch him track Judy’s scent like a savage. “Yeah. I don’t know how the Hopps manage that furry little army.” A breeze ruffled his fur as he faced forward. “Maybe we should—”

            The metallic, coppery tang of blood in the air slammed into him like a sledgehammer, cutting him off. Tilting his muzzle upward, Nick took in rapid breaths as panic set in, increasing his heart rate.

            “Nick?” Jimmy frowned, alarmed by the tod’s odd behavior. He wasn’t the only one, as the group of bunnies where Jacob was saw this as well, and became concerned. Saying something to his siblings, Jacob broke off, making his way to the ocelot and fox.

            “Blood.” Nick whispered loud enough for Jimmy and the approaching Jacob to hear. Savage eyes stared at the direction the scent was coming from, a small hill blocking the view of the Hopps Burrow entrance, heart pounding. “I smell blood.” Before either male could comment on Nick’s blunt statement, the tod was on all fours and sprinting towards the source of the scent, the basket Bonnie had given him and its contents splayed out on the grass. _‘Judy!’_

            “Nick!” Jimmy called out after the fox, and cursed under his breath before taking off after his best friend. Jacob wasn’t far behind,

            Nick didn’t notice that he was being followed, nor the pain in his left arm as he ran; his full attention focused on finding his mate. As he reached the hill’s zenith, he was able to make out a few other scents, including one he would follow to the ends of the earth: lavender, vanilla, and female bunny. A primal, panicked sound left him as his brain registered the scent for what it was; Judy.

            He froze as he reached the top, eyes wide and his nostrils flaring as he took in the sight before him. For another mammal, it would have been hard to make out what was laying under the tree at the far edge of the Hopps property, but Nick could just make out the form of a rabbit splayed out on the ground.

            There was red _everywhere_.

            “Judy!” The fox shrieked as he raced to the downed bunny. The closer he got, he finally registered the two additional scents; one was Selene’s, the other unmistakably belonging to Twily.

            “Nick!” Jimmy called as he and Jacob reached the top of the hill, just as the fox reached the downed bunny.

            “What is…?” Jacob huffed behind him, not used to such vigorous running. Squinting his eyes, he could barely make out the form of a small mammal laying down on the grass, surrounded in red in the distance. The faint scent of copper, and Nick’s reaction, connected horrible dots in the buck’s mind. “Selene! Judy!” He shouted as he sprinted towards Nick, Jimmy now running after him.

            “Jacob, no!” Jimmy called after the buck, already fearing what would greet them when they reached Nick. He didn’t want the buck to see that, but the rabbit was genetically quicker at short spurts of speed than the feline. It made it hard for Jimmy to stop the buck in time.

            Before he had even reached the bunny, Nick knew it wasn’t Judy, but that didn’t ease his fears, because _she wasn’t there_. Reaching the doe, he paused, breathing heavy as he stared at the limp body of Selene. One paw was over her stomach, where several stab wounds could be seen, the other reaching out towards him. Her head was also facing towards him; towards the house, her eyes vacant. He didn’t need to check for a pulse, his nose telling him everything he needed to know; a sickly-sweet stench mixing with her scent.

            Selene Hopps was dead, and had been for a short while now.

            Frightened emerald met vacant brown, and he froze, his breath catching in his chest. Forcing his eyes closed, Nick let out a primal whine as his claws dug into the earth, his body shaking. Seeing a photo of a dead body was one thing; actually seeing a dead mammal, someone who had been filled with life not even hours ago, was a completely different matter as vacant eyes embedded themselves upon his mind.

            By this time, Jimmy and Jacob had caught up with Nick. Jimmy cursed at what he saw, a bit more prepared as it wasn’t his first dead body. Jacob, on the other paw, fell to his knees by the savage fox. His jaw worked as if to make words, but no sound came out as he raised a paw to his mouth, his expression one of pure horrified agony. It was when his chest suddenly expanded with a sharp inhale that a pained cry left him.

            It was that sound of distress that spurred Nick into action, the tod scooting away from Selene’s body as he started to hyperventilate. Wild, savage eyes search around them frantically as he tried to locate the one mammal he needed the most in that moment. The one mammal that he needed to be safe.

            “Easy, Nick.” Jimmy said from his crouched position next to Jacob. He had one paw on the now-sobbing buck’s shoulder, the other stretched out before him in a calming manner towards the frantic fox. “Take deep breaths.”

            “Judy.” The fox whined between pants, his eyes still flitting about. “I need to find Judy.”

            “And we’ll find her.” Jimmy assured his best friend. “But we need back—”

            “No!” Nick barked as he stood on all fours, his voice rougher as his primal side began to take over. Baring his teeth to Jimmy, he snarled. “I need to find her _now_!”

            Shocked, but not fearful by the fox’s retort, the ocelot took too long to respond. During that time, Nick put his snout to the grass, sniffing desperately as he quickly circled around the downed rabbit. He stopped when he found the combined scents of Twily and Judy leading away from them. In no time at all, the fox was off, tracking them both.

            _‘I’m coming Judy!’_

            “Nick!” Jimmy shouted as he went to go after the fox, but stopped after a few steps, cursing to himself when the fox did not stop. Grabbing at his ears in frustration, he turned back to look at Jacob, the buck now hyperventilating. Cursing again, he rushed back to the buck in an attempt to calm him. Pulling out his phone as he comforted Jacob, he hit speed dial on a number he just put in his phone not too long ago, wedging the device between his ear and shoulder.

            _“Savage speaking.”_

            “Selene Hopps is dead, and Judy has been taken.” There was cursing on the other line that he spoke over. “The scent is faint for me, but there’s no mistaking it. Skippson was here, she has Judy, and Nick is tracking them on his own.”

~o.8.o~

“What do you mean she’s not here?” Sasha Rhinowitz asked the burly rhino behind the blocked off desk. She, along with Ferrell Cache, were at _Dale’s Psychiatric Ward_ hoping to get some more information from Dr. Helfer.

            Except there was one problem.

            “Sorry, ma’am.” The rhino bull shrugged, his name tag reading “Michael”. “Dr. Helfer is on vacation, as of yesterday.”

            Ferrell and Sasha exchanged a brief look, before the wildebeest leaned in closer to the glass panel protecting the desk. “Is there a way to contact her? It’s important.”

            The rhino shook his head, much to the pair’s ire.

            Sasha decided to try a different route. “Do you know where she went, at least?”

            Michael thought for a moment. “I think I heard something about a family farm? I’m sorry I can’t give more information, I just started a few days ago.”

            “Don’t worry about it, thanks.” Sasha said, before herding herself and the wildebeest agent out of the facility.

            “I don’t like this.” Ferrell said as they walked back to the cruiser they had taken to the ward. There were a lot of things about this case he didn’t like, the mammals involved included. What separated him from most, however, was that his sense of justice overrode any opinion he may have had. He would always stick to the rules and regulations meant to uphold justice, even if it meant helping a _fox_.

            “Me either.” Sasha frowned as she unlocked the cruiser. “Seems a bit _too_ much of a coincidence that she’d be out of the city in the middle of an investigation.” Both mammals got into the vehicle, Sasha at the wheel. “Call it in.”

            The wildebeest frowned at being told what to do by a cop, but let it go since she was driving. Pulling out his phone, he hit speed dial for Frost’s number. It picked up on the second ring.

            _“What did you find?”_

            “Nothing, she’s on vacation.” Ferrell informed the vixen, placing the call on speaker.

            _“How convenient.”_

            “Our thoughts exactly. We did get wind that she was going to a family farm. Have Murphy look that up.”

            _“Already on it!”_ Came the voice of the meerkat, signifying that Skye had them on speaker as well. _“Renee Hefler. Forty-five year-old American bison cow. Born and raised in_ Zootopia _, but went to_ Periton _to get her PhD in Clinical Psychology at_ Southern University _.”_

            “We asked about farming, not her biography, Murphy.” Ferrell said as he rolled his eyes.

            The meerkat continued as if he hadn’t heard the wildebeest. _“Only child, and is the first to stray away from the family business; farming. Being the only child, the farm was closed down after the death of her parents during her internship at the_ FBI Academy _in_ Purrginia _. She…oh, wow. Her family also has a rather colorful history.”_

“Like?” Ferrell prompted.

 _“Let’s just say that their view of predators was not very nice.”_ Murphy replied.

            _“Where’s the farm’s location?”_ Skye asked.

            _“Near—”_

 _“Hold on,”_ the vixen interrupted, _“Savage is calling. One moment.”_ There was a sharp ‘beep’ coming from the other line as Sasha and Ferrell waited patiently, before Skye spoke. _“Frost speaking.”_

            Jack’s voice was grim as he spoke. _“Skippson has Judy.”_

            “Shit!” Ferrell cursed as Sasha swerved on the road slightly. “Damnit, cow! Watch the road!”

            “What happened to Judy?!” Sasha nearly shouted as she righted the wheel.

            _“Who else is listening?”_

 _“You’re on a conference call with me, Murphy, Rhinowitz, and Cache.”_ Skye informed. _“Now explain.”_

 _“For some reason, Judy and a sibling went to the very edge of the property.”_ The buck explained. _“That was when Skippson killed her sibling and took Judy.”_

            Many curses were said from the mammals present.

            “Where were you?” Sasha nearly growled.

            _“Myself and Crest are on our way back from informing local law enforcement of the situation.”_

 _“What of Fangmeyer and Purrow?”_ Skye asked.

            _“They were helping Stu Hopps with a broken water main under the guise of doing chores, so as not to worry Hopps and Wilde further. Two rabbits had already gotten hurt prior to their help. Purrow was taking a break and ran into Nick before this came to light.”_

            _‘Of course!’_ Sasha thought bitterly. She then hit her wheel angrily. “Damnit! How the hell did that psycho find out where they were so quickly?!”

            _“Ah don’ kno, bu’ ah will find ou’.”_ The anger was clear to hear in his voice as his accent came out. _“For now, Ah ‘ave Fangmeyer ‘n Purrow trackin’ Wilde. According ta Purrow, he start’d trackin’ them immediately afta they found her sibling. He’s keeping me updated.”_

            “Do you know where they’re headed?” Ferrell asked. As he switched on the sirens and lights of the cruiser. Rhinowitz nodded to him in thanks.

            _“Not exactly.”_ Jack answered. _“He just knows it’s back towards Zootopia by the looks of it.”_

 _“I think I know where she may be.”_ Came Skye’s stern voice. _“We think there’s another partner in this, Savage; the one behind it all.”_

            _“Send it to everyone, and notify Bogo of what happened. I’m heading back to the Hopps Burrow to see if anyone saw anything. Sometimes fear can stop rabbits from speaking.”_

            _“Done. Sent Murphy to tell Bogo, and you should be getting the messages now.”_ Skye said. _“What’s your twenty, Cache?”_

            “About twenty minutes from the precinct.” The wildebeest said after taking in their surroundings. “Why?”

            There were some voices that couldn’t be made out on the other end, before Bogo’s voice came out clearly. _“Change course and head straight for the farm. If Helfer really is a part of this, I don’t want her escaping at all. This ends_ now _.”_

~o.8.o~

Erica quickly scooted away from Judy’s cage as the door opened further, revealing a large bison cow. She was dressed in durable clothing; the type Judy was very familiar with having grown up on a farm. A sturdy yellow plaid shirt, with a pair of jean overalls on top of it. In one hoof, she held a cloth sac that obviously had another mammal in it, as muffled protests could be heard, as well as movement from within. The item in her other hoof filled Judy with dread, as it was a modified paintball gun.

            The bison cow clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she gazed at Erica from behind her glasses. “What did I tell you about coming in here?”

            The multicolored doe flinched at the words. “I-I—”

            A wave of the cow’s hoof cut Erica off. “Doesn’t matter.” She said as she ventured further into the tool shed. She paused when she noticed Judy was awake. “Ah, you’re awake. I was hoping you’d stay unconscious for this part, but things can’t always go according to plan.” She dropped the sac onto the ground, gaining a pained protest from the mammal inside.

            Judy glared at the larger mammal as the cow rummaged through some junk, before procuring a cage similar to her own. “Who are you?”

            “Hm? You don’t know?” The cow asked as she adjusted her glasses, turning to the caged doe as she did so. “I would have thought you’d know since you were on the case. My name is Renee Hefler.”

            Ears falling limply down her back as the name rang a dull bell in the back of her mind, Judy’s wide eyes cut to Erica, who was shying away from the cow and making herself as small as possible. “Her...psychiatrist?”

            “There we go. Yes, I’m her psychiatrist.” Renee said as she opened the empty cage, situating it so that the opening was facing the ceiling. She then grabbed the sac from the dirty floor, untied the knot that kept it closed, and then upended the mammal trapped within into the cage. Seemingly deaf to the mammal’s cries of pain, Renee closed the cage before setting it down the proper way. Taking the handle of the cage in one hoof, she turned it so it was facing Judy, causing the doe to gasp.

            “Spottedtale!” Judy gasped, her ears shooting up as she recognized the bobcat currently cursing as he rubbed head.

            Ear twitching at his name, he opened one eye to gaze out the cage, and focused in on the rabbit in a cage like his own. “Hopps? What are you doing here? What’s going on?”

            Before Judy could answer, Hefler spoke. “The two of you know each other? That will make things interesting.” She then turned to Erica and frowned. “Come now, you know the drill. I don’t have time for you. I need Twily for this.”

            Erica whimpered as she huddled in on herself. She gripped her head lightly as a giggle echoed within her mind.

            Seeing the words Erica had spoken earlier come to life, Judy became upset, and gripped the bars of her cage tighter. “Why are you doing this?” She shouted at the cow, ignoring the throb of pain it caused in her temples. “You’re supposed to be helping her, not encouraging her illness!”

            Completely ignoring Judy, the cow knelt in front of the now panting Erica. While her tone was that of a trained professional—soothing, almost calming in their delivery—her words were a poisonous strike against the ill doe. “Go away, Erica. I don’t need you. Twily is the one I need; the one I want. You are _nothing_.”

            The words cut sharply into the struggling doe, and words of her other self manifested in her mind.

            _“Told you! I’m important! Told you, told you, toldyoutoldyoutoldyoutoldyoutoldyoutoldyoutoldyouTOLDYOU!!”_

            Erica cried out in anguish, gripping her head as she felt herself begin to slip away. _‘I really am...worthless…’_

            “Don’t let her win!” A sudden voice cut through, halting the transition. Twily let out an enraged sound in the back of Erica’s mind. “You can do it, Erica! I know you can! I...I believe in you. I _need_ you!”

            _‘Someone...needs me…?’_ Erica thought, resolve hardening. _‘Someone needs me! I can’t...I can’t let Twily hurt her!’_

            Judy watched with rapt attention as Erica’s whimpers subsided a bit, the doe’s expression shifting from one of pain to that of concentration. “That’s it.” She whispered to herself, then louder. “You can do it!”

            “Enough of this.” Renee muttered, frowning, before lashing out a hoof to shove Erica roughly to the ground. The unexpected attack scattered the Erica’s concentration, ripping a muffled scream from her as she gripped her head in pain once more.

            “Erica!” Judy nearly screamed, alarmed as the doe started to convulse. It only lasted a few seconds before she was still once more, but it was enough to disturb the grey doe. When Erica didn’t move, Judy’s ears began to droop. “Erica…?”

            There was a beat of silence, before the shoulders of the multicolored doe began to shake, a muffled giggle sounding off from her. Judy’s grip on the bars slackened at the sound, and steadily moved closer to the center of the cage and away from the giggling rabbit.

            Just in time, too, as the doe formerly known as Erica rolled onto her back and started to laugh hysterically, her eyes wide open and a crazed expression on her face as she did so. “I win!” Twily screamed with glee. “I win, I win, I _WIN_!” She then dissolved into a fit of giggles as she squirmed on the ground.

            A sudden hoof to her head made the psychotic doe pause, gray eyes gazing up at the cow petting her. “Yes, you won. As you always do.” The cow said, and Twily chirred at the attention. “Now, we need to deal with the traitor.”

            The word ‘traitor’ had Twily popping up into a sitting position so quickly that Judy and Dustin flinched at the suddenness of it. In the next moment, Judy’s cage was being rattled as Twily attached herself to the front of it, where Judy had been mere moments ago.

            “She’s awake!!” Twily screeched as she pressed her face as far between the bars as she could. “Hiiiiiii, _Traitor_! Guess what?” She didn’t give Judy a chance to answer. “You’re _dead_! I’m going to _kill_ you! Then I’m going to _skin_ you, and make that fox go crazy! Then they’ll see!”

            “Now, now.” Renee chastised Twily, who pulled her face away from the bars to look at the cow. “Don’t get too excited. You’ll make yourself sick.”

            Twily pouted as she let go of the bars. “But—”

            “No buts.” Renee said as she reached into one of her pockets.

            “Why are you doing this?” Judy repeated once she was able to find her voice again. Nose twitching, heart racing, her gaze kept shifting between Renee and Twily.

            Giving Judy her full attention, the gray doe watched as a familiar hate entered the cow’s eyes. “Because predators are a plague to the world.”

            “What?”

            Renee huffed. “Predators; they’re a disgusting bunch. They are biologically required to eat things that were once alive. Born killers. Savagery is in their blood. A plague to the world that has moved beyond such necessities.” All this was said as she approached Dustin’s cage. She kept her eyes on the bobcat as she continued. “When Bellewether’s full plan came to light, it was...freeing, in a sense. Finally, someone up high who felt the same as I.” Her head then turned to Judy, eyes narrowed. “Of course, _you_ and that _fox_ put an end to that.

            “It was around that time that Twily formed an obsession with Bellewether, her past triggering the connection when it was released that a red fox had helped put away the only mammal that would ever understand her.” Renee’s focus shifted to the gun in her hoof. “Seeing an opportunity, we took a hold of it. After some planning, well, you know what happened.” She paused for a moment as she inspected the ammunition in the gun, the clicks making both Dustin and Judy flinch, before her attention returned to Dustin, and she aimed the gun at him.

            “No!” Judy shouted just as Renee fired.

            “Argh!” Dustin grabbed his neck as he fell onto his back, the force and nearness of the shot rocking him off-balance. Almost immediately, the bobcat’s body began to shake and shiver as the blue liquid staining his neck began to take effect.

            “Spottedtale!” Judy cried, only to yelp as Twily jumped onto her cage once more.

            “Shut up!” Twily shouted, face pressed up tightly against the bars. She watched with glee as Judy scooted hurriedly away from her.

            “I would worry about yourself if I were you.” Renee said as she watched the bobcat quickly turn into a true savage. She sneered in disgust as the predator lost himself, yowls emitting from him before he launched himself at his cage. “How primitive.”

            “Nighthowler works on both predators _and_ prey.” Judy pointed out as she forced her fear down.

            “Yes, you’re quite right.” Renee agreed. “But it’s only predators that have the need to consume flesh.”

            “Except that monster!” Twily piped in from atop Judy’s cage.

            Renee frowned. “Yes. But he’s resistant, not immune. I’m sure with a large enough dose, he, too, will be reduced to nothing but a savage.”

            “Leave Nick out of this!” Came Judy’s retort, the need to defend her mate instinctive.

            “You really do love him, don’t you?” Renee asked in a mocking tone. “How disgusting. It’s a shame I wasn’t able to acquire him. It would have been the perfect poetic irony to have your mate be the one to eat you alive. I’ll settle for karma.”

            “Karma?” Judy asked, despite herself.

            “Come, Twily. I’ll let you play with my dolls after this.” Renee said as she gestured for Twily to come to her.

            “Yay! I love playing pretend!” The deranged bunny squealed, hopping off of Judy’s cage.

            Renee then turned back to Judy. “Karma. After all, isn’t it fate that _he_ ,” she gestured to the now-savage Dustin that was gnawing at the bars of his cage, “will be the one to end you, because it was he and another mammal that told us right where you’d be. Blabbed it without a care for your safety.” She pulled out a remote from one of the many pockets on her overalls.

            “You won’t get away with this!” Judy shouted, her voice firm despite her fears as she watched Renee open the doors, allowing Twily to skip out first. A flash of vivid blue could be seen out the doors, before Renee blocked it with her huge frame.

            “Goodbye, Officer Hopps.”

            Clicking a button with one hoof, she closed and bolted the shed door with the other. With an electronic buzz, the cages slid open, leaving Judy face-to-snarling-face with a savage Dustin Spottedtail.

~o.8.o~

Nick didn’t know how long he had been running, nor did he have the higher thought process to truly care. All he knew was that it had been too long since he’d seen his mate, and that she was in danger. Muscles protesting, lungs burning for oxygen, and his left arm throbbing with every leap he took; the primal fox tod ignored the calls of his body as he determinedly followed the scent of Selene’s blood; the only scent that remained.

            A pair of vacant eyes flashed before his mind’s eye, and he tripped as a whine escaped him. With a pained yelp, he landed on his bad arm, and quickly rolled to his side on the dirt road. Whines left him with every exhale as his eyes closed of their own accord. He was so _tired_ …

            A flash of loving amethyst had emerald eyes snapping back open, the fox rolling onto his stomach with a low growl. Shaky as they were, he forced himself onto all fours, his snout low to the ground as he sought the scent of fuel exhaust and the coppery tang of blood mingled with the smell of rabbit.

            Catching the scent once more, Nick followed the trail, his pace slower and his limp more noticeable as he trotted after the mammal that had taken his mate. Reaching a small incline that shielded what was beyond it, the fox growled as he forced himself up the hill. He was close, the scents fresher, and he could nearly smell his mate now. There was another scent; an earthier one that was slightly exotic in flavor. One he had smelled before, but couldn’t quite remember. It was dangerous—

            Reaching the hillcrest, the fox paused, his breath catching as he took in the sight before him.

            In the distance, a good mile or so out, was a seemingly abandoned farmhouse. There was an equally abandoned tool and storage shed nearby, but the house was by far the largest. However, that is not what caught Nick’s attention. No, it was the massive field of dark blue flowers. They surrounded the buildings and stretched out to the hill he was on, their hypnotic beauty belying their insidious nature.

            It was a field of Nighthowlers.

            The shock instigated by the sight cleared his mind slightly, and Nick was able to give voice to the first words to enter his mind since he left the Hopps’ farm. “What the…?”

            Limping carefully down that hill, Nick cautiously made his way into the fragrant flowers. While Nighthowlers weren’t toxic topically and had to be ingested to do any type of harm when not concentrated, the events the flowers had dragged the fox through in the past year made him more than wary of them; of even crushing one under his paw.

            The sudden, shrill scream of pained anguish had Nick’s head popping up, his ears trained onto the _very_ familiar voice.

            “ _JUDY!_ ”

~o.8.o~

Being a small mammal, a bunny no less, there was a reason why Judy Hopps strove to be the fastest mammal on the force. Having achieved it, it was something she wore with pride. Being only an inch or two over two feet, it was one of—if not _the_ reason—why she was able to take down mammals several times larger than herself. It also played another, more important factor: it kept her alive.

            While bear claws and wolf teeth may cause serious injury to her larger coworkers, it meant certain death for the dynamic bunny. One swipe of an angry wolverine could easily eviscerate her; the jaws of a lion bringing forth instant death. It was why she tried to take such good care of herself, because if she was one hundred and ten percent, she could keep herself alive long enough to make the world a better place.

            Right now, she was nowhere near being even fifty percent. Head throbbing with what she was sure was a concussion, and body lethargic from the after effects of the tranq, it was all Judy could do to evade the attacks of the savage bobcat after her. Panting heavily as she hid behind a large, wooden box, she tried to keep as quiet as possible. Her limbs were heavy and her lungs burned, but she tried to remain sharp as she kept her ears trained for any signs of Dustin getting near her.

            _‘He nearly got me already…’_ She thought, her gaze flicking down to her right foot, deep claw marks visible passed the bright red of her blood. The only reason she had gotten away was because the savage he had become hadn’t expected his prey to fight back, and she managed to connect a solid kick to his nose, the pain caused by it allowing her to escape. _‘I hope I broke his nose, too.’_ She thought, only feeling slightly guilty. After all, if his nose was broken, he wouldn’t be able to scent her blood.

            The sound of claws scraping against wood had Judy looking upward, Dustin’s bared teeth greeting her. With a sharp gasp, the doe launched herself away from her compromised hiding place, but the pain of her injured leg hindered her movements even further, and she wasn’t fast enough.

            The sound of Dustin yowling in victory was all she heard a second before the bobcat’s weight rammed into her from behind. The two tumbled, the momentum being too great for the predator to stop, and Judy tried to use it to her advantage. Twisting her torso, she attempted to roll out from underneath the feline, only to have his claws sink into her lower abdomen—she could not stop in time.

            “ _AAAAAHHH!!_ ” Judy cried in agony, pain the likes of which she had never known before ripping its way from her shredded abdomen as she rolled in one direction, the bobcat in another. Instinctively, she curled up on her side, and cried out again as she pressed her paws into the wound in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. She tried not to think too hard about the fact that she could feel what was _beneath her skin_ ; could barely think beyond the pain.

            It was a moment before Judy could even open her eyes in narrowed slits, the blurry image of Dustin’s snarling maw filling her field of vision. With a whimper she watched helplessly as the feline stalked towards her, sure in his victory. As tears blurred her vision further, she closed her eyes as regret flooded her as the smiling face of her mate appeared behind her lids. _‘Nick…’_

_SKREE-KREE-THUNK-KRE-CRASH!_

            The sound of claws rapidly tearing into the old wood of the doors had the bobcat’s attention craning to the source, just as the presence of a very dangerous mammal registered with the feline. Ears flattening against its skull, it hissed at the intruder, willing to fight for its kill, when the shriek of a savage fox sounded.

            _‘Nick…’_ Judy thought, her eyes slipping shut as a feeling of overwhelming safety surrounded her. The last thing she heard were the sounds of two savages fighting.

~o.8.o~

“We’ve been tracking Nick for ten minutes.” Jimmy huffed as he jogged behind Ralph, worried.

            “I haven’t lost them.” The white wolf assured, his amber eyes focused as he moved on all fours. While mammals didn’t walk on all fours much because of the unnaturalness of it, it was a common sight with police wolves. It was the only way they could properly track a scent. _‘I can smell Wilde and Selene’s blood…’_ He thought grimly.

            There had been no time to wait for Savage to get back and handle the hysterical Hopps warren when he had rushed to Jimmy’s assistance. The moment he saw the doe’s lifeless corpse, he was off, his nose to the ground. They had left a stunned Stu Hopps with a still-crying Jacob, and he could only hope that Savage and Crest were now with the grieving warren.

            Coming upon a hill, Fangmeyer slowed down to a trot before stopping completely, his nose angled up into the air.

            “What is it?” Jimmy panted as he came up next to Fangmeyer, who stood to his full height.

            Ralph pursed his lips. “Nighthowlers.”

            The ocelot’s eyes widened in shock. “Nighthowlers?”

            Without a reply, Ralph made his way up the hill, but kept his body close to the ground to avoid visual detection. He came to a stop at the hill crest.

            Huffing with exasperation, Jimmy wordlessly followed his temporary partner up the hill. “What do yo—” He cut himself short as he crouched beside Ralph, his eyes focusing on the field before him. “...oh.”

            “Now we know where she was getting the flowers from.” The wolf growled under his breath as they took in the field of toxic flowers. Reaching for the holster on his hip, he took out his tranq gun and adjusted his grip before cutting his gaze to Jimmy. “Call it in.”

            Nodding, Jimmy pulled out his phone and dialed Jack’s number, the call on speaker. It picked up on the first ring.

            _“Status.”_

            “We’re at a farm of some sort just outside Bunny Burrow, heading towards the city.” Jimmy replied, squinting his eyes a bit as he tried to take in the distant details. “Looks abandoned. I can just make out a tool shed a bit aways from the house.”

            _“Address?”_

            Both officers looked around them briefly, searching.

            “Negative on the address.” Ralph answered. “Why?”

            _“Skippson’s not alone. It doesn’t make sense. More than likely, that farm belongs to her psychiatrist.”_

            “The shrink is in on this?” Jimmy asked incredulously.

            “Orders, sir?” Ralph prompted.

            _“Proceed with caution and get Hopps and Wilde out of there, ASAP; we have back up on the way.”_

            “You got it.” Jimmy said as the call ended. He then took out his own tranq gun. “Let’s get them out of there and end this.”

            Ralph nodded. “I’ll take the lead.”

            “Right.” Purrow affirmed, adjusting his stance so he could advance forward while still remaining low to the ground.

            Cautiously, the two officers made their way into the field of Nighthowlers and towards the farm proper. Halfway there, the high-pitched shriek of a fox in a rage reached their ears.

            Using his sharper sense of hearing, Ralph stopped as he took in the situation as a feline yowl sounded faintly from the direction of the tool shed. “Wilde and an unidentified feline are in the shed. I bet Hopps is in there, too.”

            “I bet you Skippson and the shrink ain’t there.” Jimmy concluded. “You take the shed; you’re bigger than me and more capable of handling two medium savage mammals. I’ll look for Skippson and the shrink.”

            Mulling it over in his head, Fangmeyer nodded after a pause, and then the two were in motion once more. As they got closer to their destination, Jimmy broke off to go around the tool shed and towards the house. Meanwhile, Ralph focused in on the sounds coming from the shed. He was just outside a ruined section of the doors, the musky scent of cut, rotted wood and fox telling him all he needed to know, when a pained yelp reached his ears. Gritting his teeth and steeling his nerves against Nick’s unsettling presence, Ralph rammed his shoulder into the weakened section, barreling his way into the shed.

            “ZPD! Everyone down!” Ralph shouted on reflex, his gun aimed before him as his eyes adjusted easily to the dim lighting of the shed. His loud entrance gained the attention of the savage mammals as he took in the scene before him.

            Nick was on his back, in the middle of an attempt to get a very familiar bobcat off of him, whose jaws were currently clamped around his injured shoulder. Seeing the cat’s attention on the white wolf, Nick took advantage of its distraction, and raked his claws across the bobcat’s muzzle, causing the feline to let go with a pained hiss. He then positioned his feet underneath the bobcat and pushed him towards Ralph.

            The white wolf took aim and shot the bobcat directly in the back, the fast acting tranq kicking in a few seconds later, the feline collapsing slowly to the floor before he was knocked out. Creeping forward, he crouched down beside the unconscious bobcat and confirmed his identity. _‘How did you get tangled up in this mess, Spottedtale?’_ Pressing a furred digit to Dustin’s neck, he nodded to himself as he registered a pulse, before checking him over for any injuries. Besides a few strategic injuries to hinder movement, the feline was okay. The savage neutralized, Ralph then focused his attention on the primal fox that was hissing at him.

            “Easy, Wilde.” Ralph said as he lowered himself to the ground, paws raised. He kept his gun in his grip, just in case. He felt relief, however, when he saw higher intelligence creep into the fox’s eyes, and slowly moved to put his gun away as Nick calmed down. “You good?”

            Body trembling and breath coming out in ragged pants, the fox gave a jerky nod. “Yeah.” Nick rasped, swallowing before he cleared his throat.

            Eyes scanning the area now that he wasn’t worried about Nick attacking him, amber eyes fell on the still form of Judy Hopps. There was a lot of blood under her, the coppery tang of it burning his nose. Slowly, so as not to startle the fox, he made his way over to the downed bunny.

            With the threat of Dustin no longer inciting protective rage within the tod, and trusting Fangmeyer to not further harm his mate, Nick allowed the white wolf to help him inspect Judy’s wounds. Gently prodding her paws out of the way, both males took in a sharp breath at the sight of her wound.

            “Leave him be, or I’ll tranq you, too.” Ralph barked at Nick, who had turned to snarl at the bobcat. He watched a visible tremor run through the fox’s body before the tod gave him a stern nod, his eyes still filled with an anger he recognized very well. He felt the same every time someone hurt those he loved; whether that was his mate, family, or those close to him.

            Refocusing on Judy’s wounds, the wolf slipped off his shirt and used his claws to rip it into long strips. Using the make shift wraps, and with Nick’s help, the two were able to bind the deep wound on Judy’s lower abdomen, staunching the bleeding. After that was taken care of, Ralph looked over the rabbit’s other wounds, and was glad that that was the most concerning, besides a noticeable lump on the left side of her head.

            Taking out his phone, he dialed Savage.

            _“That was quick.”_ Jack’s voice said after two rings.

            “I’m with Wilde and Hopps.” Ralph said as he double checked the gray bunny. “She’s sustained a serious abdominal wound and lost a lot of blood, as well as a slight head injury. I can’t tell how serious it is, but there’s a possibility she has a concussion.”

            _“BunnyBurrow first responders should be reaching you soon, since the farm is closer to the town than Zootopia. How’s Wilde?”_

            “Haven’t had a chance to look him over yet, but he’s conscious.”

            _“Purrow?”_

            Nick’s ears flicked at that, and his eyes shifted from his mate to the wolf.

            “He’s searching right now for Skippson and Hefler.” Ralph stated, scenting the air. “There’s traces of a bison cow’s scent.”

            _“Once you’ve looked over Wilde, join up with Purrow if he’s in good enough condition to be left alone. I don’t want him to go in alone against those two.”_

            “Roger that.” With that, the wolf ended the call.

            “Jimmy’s here?” Nick asked, his eyes back to his mate as he pet her. He frowned a bit as her expression became pained, even in unconsciousness.

            “Yes. Now, let me take a look at you.”

~o.8.o~

After splitting up with Fangmeyer, Purrow made his way to the house. Parked a few yards away were two vehicles; a small white car made for a rabbit, and a grey pickup truck for larger mammals. Tranq gun gripped firmly in his paws, the ocelot officer quickly cleared the smaller car, noting the large smears of blood on the door handle of the left side doors. Moving on to the pickup, clearing it was a bit more difficult. Low on time, he settled for moving underneath the car, on high alert as he uncapped the air nubs on the tires, the weight of the vehicle forcing the air out. They would be flat in ten minutes, making the pickup unusable.

            With that done, Jimmy continued his trek to the house. Reaching the front steps, his slight weight and the soft fur on his paws prevented any squeaks from sounding from the old wood as he cautiously approached the front door. Gently pressing the side of his head against the door to hear better, he determined that there was no one near the entrance. Testing the door knob and finding it unlocked, he slowly eased it open. A squeak sounded from the old hinges, and the feline paused, holding his breath as he waited and listened for any movement.

            After a beat of silence, the ocelot slinked into the farmhouse, his gun raised as he swept from room-to-room. It was definitely an old place that had seen better days, but it was clean with little-to-no dust; lived in.

            Passing the living room, he entered one of the dimly lit hallways where a large glass cabinet sat. In it, there were a few stuffed toys of varying mammals, as well as a few dolls. One that caught his attention was an oddly colored rabbit doll that was surprisingly life-like, its grey eyes staring ahead. He narrowed his eyes at it. _‘Too life-like…’_ He sniffed the air, searching for a scent.

            Unblinking grey eyes twitched, their gaze landing directly on him.

            “Shi—”

            The rabbit ‘doll’ launched itself at the glass case door, shoving it open and into Jimmy before he could move. With a loud bang and crash, it slammed open, the force causing the glass to crack and shatter in a few places. Winded from the force, his gun clattering to the floor, the spots were barely clearing from his vision when he made out a form bolting into the living room. With a grunt, Jimmy ignored the pain in his arms from the few shards of glass that embedded themselves into his flesh, forcing himself to move as he shoved the cabinet door away from his person, grabbing his gun as he made to run after the doe he was sure was Twily.

            “ZPD! Freeze!” He shouted as he made chase, his footing stumbling a bit as he scrambled after Twily.

            “Never!” Twily squealed in a childish manner, a malicious grin splitting her face as she sprinted out the front door. Remembering what she had been taught, the doe grabbed anything she could get her paws onto and threw them to the floor behind her, trying to put as many obstacles between her and the officers as possible.

            Police training kicking in, Jimmy dodged the items in his way. He yelped when a decorative plate came sailing towards his head, causing him to duck to the ground as it crashed against the flooring behind him. Twily’s giggles sounded as she closed the door behind her.

            “Damnit!” Jimmy snarled, forcing himself to his feet as he bolted for the door. Slamming it open, he saw the oddly colored doe make a run for the white car. _‘Not on my watch.’_ He thought as he raised his gun and took aim.

            With a decisive pop and delayed muted thwap, Twily slumped against her car, a rapidly relaxing fist smacking against the car door as she slid to the ground, a dart sticking out her back. “Aw, nuts…” she muttered as her vision darkened.

            Panting, Jimmy watched with satisfaction as the threat against his friend was rendered unconscious. His ears perked up as he saw flashing lights in the distance, the sounds of sirens faint. _‘It’s over...it’s finally over.’_

            A heavy _CHK-CHK_ had the ocelot officer whirling around in an instant, firing off a dart instinctively as he came muzzle-to-muzzle with the end of a large-class shotgun held by an overweight bison cow. His gaze shifted from the gun to the dart now sticking out of her abdomen. It then slowly traveled up to meet her gaze as the nozzle lowered a bit, the dart taking effect. Shocked amber met murderous brown.

            _BANG!_

~o.8.o~

            Ralph’s head snapped up towards the broken entrance of the shed at the sound of a lethal weapon going off, ears up and alert. Dread gripped the white wolf’s chest with a tight fist as he jumped to his feet. “Stay here!” He ordered an injured Nick, who was just as startled as he was by the sound.

            “Was tha—”

            “Stay!” Fangmeyer ordered once more, before turning and running out of the tool shed. He barely registered the flashing lights heading their way, nor did he pay much mind to the sirens getting progressively louder; he was solely focused on the small, limp form of Jimmy just outside the front door.

            “Jimmy!” He shouted as he skid to a stop and fell to his knees beside the downed ocelot, who was coughing up a lot of blood, the liquid staining his teeth and fur around his mouth. Fleetingly, he made sure the cow inside the house was unconscious with a cursory glance, before he focused on his partner. “Oh, Jesus.”

            “How...bad...?” Jimmy wheezed. He felt numb. Everything felt numb. He couldn’t feel the hole in his gut, the bird shots having torn into his small form. He didn’t feel it when Ralph covered the hole with his paws, applying pressure in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding.

            “Don’t talk, just wait a little longer.” Ralph said as steadily as he could, the blood staining his white fur. He glanced up for a second as the sirens got louder and spotted a medical bus. “The ambulance is almost here.”

            “‘M...scared…” Came the whispered whine, his breath rattling in his chest. It was getting difficult to breath, and spots were filling his vision. He felt so _weak_.

            “I’m right here, you’re not alone.” Came the frantic assurance from the white wolf, his eyes burning as he felt the small officer relax beneath his paws.

            “Thanks…” Jimmy’s voice was barely a whisper now, his eyes closing. “Glad…they’re…saf…”

            “Don’t close your eyes, Jimmy. I need you to stay with me. Jimmy, can you hear me? Don’t close your eyes! _Jimmy_! _JIMMY!!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, please don't hate me! XD lol hit me up on DA or my Patreon under Starfang's Secrets :3


	42. Words You Never Wish To Hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, everyone! I live in Central Florida, and we got hit by Hurricane Irma, and while we didn't get hit too bad, it has been a hectic few days, but I found the motivation to day to finish this chapter! Enjoy!

 

The atmosphere within a hospital was always a conflicting one; of joy and sadness, life and death. Fear was a common emotion within its walls; fear for one’s family, oneself, friends and comrades. Rarely was it a place where many feared an individual.

            Nurses, doctors, patients, citizens of _Bunny Burrow_ , and the few officers present; that is what they felt as they watched Officer Nick Wilde pace back and forth in the waiting room for the Trauma Center. While foxes weren’t common at _Bunny Burrow General_ , that was not the cause of their fear of the vulpine. No, it was the growls and whines that left the tod as he paced back and forth on all fours, the vibes coming off of the fox nearly murderous.

            They could not sense his agony.

            It felt like he was being pulled in different directions. Logic told him to wait, but his instincts screamed at him to do something. The threats were somewhere in the building and he needed to eliminate them; his best friend was currently being treated in _Zootopia_ because the Burrows weren’t equipped to handle such a grievous gunshot wound; his mate—

            Nick paused in his pacing, his eyes clenching shut as a sharp canine whine escaped him. It did not halt the constant stream of tears that soaked his facial fur as he lowered his head to the floor, his paws coming up to grip his ears and the fur of his cheeks. He didn’t know what state she was in, or if she would make it. _‘There was so much blood…I couldn’t—I can’t…!’_

            “Wilde.” A voice called softly, disturbingly close, causing the tod to snap his eyes open and hiss at the mammal’s proximity. It cut off short when he registered that it was a friend, not a stranger.

            Crouched before the primal tod, Ralph paused in reaching out to the fox, but resumed the motion when Nick recognized him. He had been watching the fox pace since he’d woken up nearly thirty minutes after their arrival at the hospital, two and a half hours ago, and he was putting his foot down now. Tentatively, he placed his much larger paw on one of Nick’s paws, the color contrast striking. “I know you’re hurting…,” his jaw worked for a moment, the words not coming out as he imagined being in the tod’s place, “...but hurting yourself will not make things better.”

            It was only then that Nick registered the pain in his body, the constant movement irritating both old and new wounds. It was more immediate in his right ear as his claws irritated the tears there, but the throb in his left arm nearly stole his breath away. Slowly, his digits relaxed their tight grip and fell limply to the floor. When Ralph didn’t remove his paw, the fox whimpered, the sound more civilized than anything he’d uttered so far. Pressing his head against the side of Ralph’s leg, he tried his best to regain his composure, his claws now nearly digging into the wolf’s paw ,gasps and whines leaving him as he struggled not to break down further.

            Amber eyes carrying their own pain sadly observed the broken fox currently curled up against his leg. Vulpine paws now gripping painfully onto his larger leg, Ralph didn’t mind it as he did his best to comfort the fox. This was one of the reasons why the white wolf had stayed behind; thrown into a harrowing situation in a town of strangers, Nick needed someone familiar—someone who was aware and understood his condition, who could ground him.

            Eyes glancing away from the fox at the sound of approaching paws, he took in the guilty expression of the other wolf and was reminded of the second reason he had stayed. Ralph shifted slightly so he was between the fox and the Sheriff.

            Seeing this, Sheriff Wolften sighed internally and removed his hat before pressing it against his chest. “I wanted to apologize for how me and my mammals reacted.” When they had first encountered Nick, they had all been stunned by the danger they felt from the primal tod. It didn’t help that they found him crouched over an unconscious rabbit, snarling savagely at them, both covered in blood. Fearing the worse, they had darted the tod, knocking him out. It wasn’t until Ralph had shouted at them in a fit did they realize their mistake, no matter how genuine it had been. “We should have relied on the information the Chief had given us. It’s no excuse, but...instincts can be hard to ignore.”

            Meeting the Sheriff’s gaze, Ralph felt comforted a bit when the gray wolf looked away, and released a sigh. “It’s...it’s understandable, what you did. You have to get used to Wilde’s presence when you first meet him, even more so when he’s savage.” He glanced back down to the fox that was ignorant of their conversation, trusting Fangmeyer completely to protect him from any threats as he didn’t respond to the additional presence of the Sheriff. He focused in on the fresh medical wraps that covered the tod. The wolf gently petted the fur between Nick’s ears before he continued. “It at least allowed the paramedics to treat him.”

            Sheriff Wolften nodded at that as he put his hat back on, relieved that there was at least that silver lining. Similar amber eyes settled on the fox, worry eating at him, even as it seemed Wilde was calming down. A few primal whines continued to slip from him, but his breathing was no longer coming out in gasps. A glance around the room would have showed that the Sheriff wasn’t the only one feeling both guilt and worry over the tod, as were many of the officers present, as well as the staff, were casting such looks at the hurting tod.

            The sound of many small paws rapidly running towards the waiting room had every mammal with sensitive hearing turning their heads towards the source, including Nick. Nose twitching, the primal fox shrunk further into himself as he tried to hide from the approaching mammals. Moments later, about two dozen rabbits spilled into the waiting room, Stu and Bonnie Hopps in the lead.

            The heads of the Hopps Warren were the picture of devastated parents. While Stu was the more vocal of the two, Bonnie’s heartbreak was clear day on her face, her vivid violet eyes red rimmed. Ralph felt his heart sink as both pairs of eyes landed on him.

            “Mr. and Mrs. Hopps…” The Sheriff greeted somberly.

            “Sheriff, Ralph.” The older doe acknowledged. “I’m sorry it took so long to get here. We had to make sure everyone was-was okay before we could head over here. Then we could only allow so few to join us, and Jacob—” Closing her eyes, she took a breath to steady herself, before focusing on Ralph. “Any news about Judy?” At the shake of his head, she pressed a paw to her mouth as she looked away, her eyes blinking rapidly.

            “A-and Nick?” Stu managed to get out.

            Ralph turned to Nick and found the tod hiding behind his leg, his posture defensive and almost frightened. Setting a paw on the fox’s head, he turned back to the older rabbits. “He’s right here.”

            “Nick?” Bonnie called softly, angling herself so she could look around Ralph. When she got a glimpse of red fur, she felt a wave of relief flood her. Letting out a shuddering breath, she felt a smile tug at her lips for the first time since this whole terrible situation started as she made her way to the tod. “Thank g—”

            “I’m sorry.” The sudden words from Nick came out in a hoarse tone, savage emeralds peeking out from behind Ralph. “I-I couldn’t protect her. I—” He choked on a sob, pressing his head into the wolf’s leg once more. Letting out a ragged breath, he whispered. “I couldn’t protect her…”

            Bonnie felt her eyes water once more at the tod’s words, and sniffled as she quickly made her way over to Nick’s curled form. Stu wasn’t too far behind her. Reaching the tod, she quickly pulled the fox into a tight hug. “Oh, you silly fox. We know this isn’t your fault. None of this is.” Bonnie assured the now trembling fox.

            Coming up next to his wife, Stu joined in on the hug, encompassing both his mate and his new addition within his arms the best he could. “We’re j-just glad you’re okay now.”

            In his current state, their comforting words were too much for Nick. Reaching out to pull them closer, the tod sobbed softly into Bonnie’s neck as he held on tightly to both rabbits, their soft words easing the guilt eating him from the inside.

            Many of those watching had to turn their gazes away, unable to watch such a raw display of emotions. One set of eyes would not turn away. Jack Savage watched as the two rabbits comforted the hurting tod, his lips in a hard line. He watched until both rabbits and Nick seemed to calm down, the three moving to take a seat in the waiting room. Sighing, he was finally able to close his eyes and lean his head against the wall, the images haunting him.

            With the arrival of the Hopps, the waiting room was a little less tense as the outsiders observed the rabbits’ interaction with the fox. And while Nick was still restless, the reassuring presence of Bonnie and Stu did much to ease him.

            As time continued to pass, however, Nick wasn’t the only one starting to get impatient with the lack of news. Now it wasn’t just Nick wearing a trench into the tile, but a few of the Hopps as well. The arrival of more than a dozen officers and one angry Chief of Police broke the tense monotony that had begun to settle in.

            “Chief.” Many of the officers from _Bunny Burrow_ greeted as they stood up, including Nick and Ralph.

            Nodding at all the mammals in uniform, Adonis Bogo swiftly approached Nick, Bonnie, and Stu. “Wilde, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps.” Taking a seat beside them, the cape buffalo looked them all over, focusing on the Hopps heads. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

            “We-we’re still getting used to the fact that she’s gone.” Stu whimpered.

            Before Bogo could say more, he felt a paw take a firm grip on his arm and looked down at his most unique officer. His gut clenched as he looked into watery savage green eyes that were filled with hope and fear.

            “Chief,” Nick began, his grip tightening, “Jimmy...is he? Is he okay?”

            “Oh, goodness, Jimmy was hurt?” Bonnie asked in shocked surprise. She looked to Jack, who had moved closer to them a little after the chief had arrived.

            “I didn’t tell you before because there was too much going on with your family.” The agent said softly, his tone and eyes gentle and filled with an emotion she didn’t recognize. “But he was injured and airlifted to _Zootopia_.”

            While this was going on, Nick kept his focus on the chief. How the cape buffalo’s lips pursed into a firm line. How his eyes flashed with pain briefly before he could hide it.

            And he knew.

            “No…” Nick denied in a soft tone, savage eyes widening.

            Bogo sighed as he reached out to place a hoof on Nick’s shoulder. “He was declared on arrival. I’m sorry, Wilde. I know the two of you were close.”

            Bringing his paws up to cover his face, Nick hunched over and pressed his forehead into his knees as he collapsed to the floor. “Damnit…!!” He whined as he started to tremble, his eyes burning with new tears. They soaked his face and paws as he began to weep, his sniffles quickly turning into heart wrenching sobs as he cried for the one mammal who hadn’t been a fox that had been proud to call him their best friend.

~o.8.o~

It felt like an eternity later when a male bunny nurse popped his head into the waiting room, eyes tired. He shivered slightly at the disquieting atmosphere permeating from the room. “Hopps?” He felt even more nervous when everyone in the waiting room stood up at his words, and berated himself for being so vague. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “The parents of Judy Hopps?” When he noticed a fox coming up with two older bunnies, his nose twitched as he held up his paw. “I’m sorry, sir, but only family at this time.”

            Unable to stop the primal reaction of bearing his teeth at the mammal threatening to further keep him away from his mate, Nick narrowed his eyes as he snarled, “She’s my wife!”

            The revelation was heard by all in the waiting room, causing a slight stir of murmured shock among those present, Bonnie and Stu included as they looked to Nick in surprise.

            “Is this true, Nick?” Bonnie asked, wide violet eyes gazing up at the fox. When he nodded wordlessly, the older doe dashed the forming tears from her eyes as she brought the tod into another hug. Stu couldn’t even get the words out as he joined in on the hug, sniffling slightly, so Bonnie spoke for the both of them; “Welcome to the family, hon.” While she was slightly upset at not being told about the wedding, or invited, now was not the time.

            Calming down slightly at the welcoming gesture, Nick returned the hug, but kept his gaze on the buck blocking his way, savage eyes narrowed.

            Nose twitching, the nurse made to protest the fox’s entry, when a large shadow fell over them. Eyes turning to the source, all four of them gazed up at the cape buffalo currently looking down at them; particularly, the nurse.

            “It’s true, I married them.” Bogo announced, stern gaze firm on the bunny nurse. “By law, he has a right to the information you are about to tell them.”

            Intimidated, the buck averted his gaze as his ears fell down his back. “R-right this way.” He stuttered, before turning and heading a few feet back down the hallway he came from.

            Nodding at the chief in thanks, Nick, along with Bonnie and Stu, followed the bunny nurse out of the waiting room and down the hall. They stopped as the nurse turned to face them.

            “She’ll make it.” He said, and only then did any of them notice his name tag reading, “Andy”. All three mammals let out a breath of relief, their forms sagging slightly as the terrible weight of uncertainty was lifted from their shoulders.

            “C-can we see her?” Stu asked, a paw coming up to wipe at his eyes for the nth time that day. It was already late in the evening, and the long day was starting to show on the older buck.

            Casting one more nervous glance at the fox, the nurse nodded and led them further down the hall. “She’s still asleep, but the anesthesia should be wearing off soon. At that point, Dr. Hopps will be wanting to speak to her.”

            “Oh, thank goodness.” Bonnie sighed. “I’m glad Sarah was able to work on her.”

            The buck let out a small chuckle as he paused at the door marked 203, and Nick felt his anxiety spike when he caught the scent of his mate under all the chemical smells. “Able to? Dr. Hopps wouldn’t let anyone but her staff and herself work on her sister.”

            Stu couldn’t help but puff out his chest in pride. “Those’re our girls! B-becoming the best at w-what they do-do.” He lost his composure midway, reverting back to sniffles as he became emotional once more.

            Opening the door, the nurse nodded. “I’ll let you guys have a moment.” His gaze met Nick’s for a moment before he averted it. “Of course, you can stay as long as you need to, sir.”

            “Thank you.” Nick said. Ears down, he looked away, ashamed. “And I’m sorry, about how I acted. I know it frightened you.”

            Unsure how to respond to that, having little experience with predators in general, the nurse nodded and left.

            Ears down, the fox felt shame grip his chest and drag it down into his stomach. Yes, he was worried about Judy, his condition making his reaction to it even worse, but he still felt he could have reacted better; even after having accepted it as a part of his life now. Feeling a paw on his arm, Nick turned away from the retreating form to the smiling face of Bonnie Hopps.

            “Don’t mind him.” Bonnie urged gently, not wanting the fox to further stress himself. His mate—his wife!—was hurt, he was bound to act a little irrational, especially with his condition. “Come on, Judy’s waiting.”

            “Right.” Nick nodded, his ears perking slightly at her words.

            Together, the three mammals opened the door to 203, and paused.

            “O-oh.” Stu hiccuped at the sight, and Nick didn’t feel any better.

            In a bed the right size for a bunny laid Judy Hopps. While there wasn’t a tube down her throat to assist with her breathing, there were still many wires connecting her to the various monitors in the room, the constant sharp beep of the heart monitor both an annoyance and a reassurance to the three mammals. Finally able to move, they quickly closed the door behind them as they rushed to her bedside.

            “She looks so calm.” Bonnie sniffled, unable to keep her composure in the face of her wounded kit. Reaching out a paw, she gently stroked it against Judy’s left cheek, feeling the faint scars there under her thumb. Her eyes watered up even more. _‘This is so wrong. My little kit is supposed to be smiling up at me, excitement and determination in her eyes. Not...this.’_ Taking a shuddering breath, the older doe leaned down to kiss her daughter’s forehead.

            The instant Stu reached Judy’s bed, the buck had burst into tears. Gently taking one of her paws into both of his, he tried to steady his breathing. _‘Why do you have be such a trier?’_ He thought resignedly. _‘Don’t you know how much we worried something like this would happen?’_ A watery smile trembled briefly across his lips. _‘But you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t try.’_ He had come to terms as much as he could with the fact that nothing he said would deter Judy from any goal she set for herself a long time ago. However, as her father, he would always worry.

            As Bonnie and Stu took a few more minutes to fuss over Judy and assure themselves that she was okay, Nick forced himself to remain back by the door. He trembled with the effort to not rush to his mate, to give them this time with her, but it was worth it when they said their goodbyes and smiled appreciatively at him.

            “N-now, don’t go blaming yourself for this, you h-hear me?” Stu said as sternly as he could while sniffling, as they come up next to the tod by the door. “This was no one’s fault except for that crazy doe’s, ya hear me?”

            Somehow, the buck’s words managed to get a timid smile out of the fox. “I’ll try.”

            “No, he’s right, dear.” Bonnie joined in. She glanced back at her daughter, took a shaky breath, before turning back to Nick. Taking in the slight trembling in his frame and his savage green eyes, she reached out to take a paw into hers. She made sure he met her gaze before she spoke. “This is not your fault, okay? We don’t blame you, and Judy definitely won’t blame you for what happened.”

            Jaw working with no sound coming forth, Nick closed his eyes as he exhaled slowly. Savage emeralds opened before he managed to get the words out in a hoarse whisper. “Thank you.”

            Bonnie patted his paw twice before letting it go, only for Stu to give Nick an emotional hug, before the two older rabbits left the room. Watching the door close behind them, the fox turned back to look at his mate.

            They were alone now.

            Unable to hold back any longer, Nick was beside Judy’s bed in a flash. Gazing down at her still form, the fox felt himself start to tremble. Despite the machines announcing her state of living, Nick had to make certain himself that she was alive. Leaning down, he desperately, yet gently, pressed his nose against the fur between her ears, taking in her living scent from the source. Lavender, vanilla, and the scent of female bunny swept his senses, and he let out a shuddering breath as he opened eyes he hadn’t known had closed.

            “Thank goodness.” Came the emotional whisper.

One paw reached out to gently take a hold of one of her smaller gray paws, while the other pulled the chair next to the bed forward as he took a seat. Once seated, his paw moved to cup her cheek as his breath sped up, savage emeralds taking in how his larger paw nearly encompassed the right side of her face. _‘So small…’_ He couldn’t help but think, his eyes burning.

            Lowering his snout, he pressed his nose into the fur of her paw, taking in her scent once more; reassuring himself that she was alive. A sudden sob of relief broke free, his eyes squeezing shut as emotions overwhelmed him. Alone with his mate, Nick unabashedly cried, sure in the knowledge that he wouldn’t lose the one mammal that meant the world to him.

~o.8.o~

Reddish-brown eyes watched the retreating forms of the Hopps’ family heads and Nick. Bogo heaved a sigh as they disappeared from sight. _‘For once, I would like_ one _thing to go right in this whole shit fest.’_

            Giving himself a mental shake, the large cape buffalo turned to the room full of officers, his presence commanding their attention. Having gotten Nick’s statement after he had calmed down a bit, as well as Ralph’s and Jack’s, Bogo dove right into the topic he’d been avoiding while the primal tod had been there. “Where’s Spottedtale?”

            “Awake, but groggy from the antidote. He’s in 217.” Wolften reported. “I have one of my mammals in there with him, just in case. He’s not lucid enough for questioning.”

Adonis nodded, lips pursed. It didn’t sit right with him, the way the very same officer he had suspended for bigotry got involved in this mess. Something in his gut told him it couldn’t be coincidence. “Hefler and Skippson?”

            “Both are on the third floor’s convict ward cuffed to their beds.” Sheriff Wolften offered, taking a few steps towards the chief. “I have four officers to each; two on the inside and two on the outside. Ain’t no way those two females are getting away.”

            “In addition to that, Hefler’s lawyered up, but Rhinowitz and Cache are speaking with Skippson.” Jack added. The two large mammals had arrived at the hospital a bit before the chief. Though he wished all of this could have been resolved sooner, he understood why the burly buffalo had delayed discussing this. Males, especially during or close to their season, could be irrationally overprotective of their mates if there was a threat nearby. Combined with Officer Wilde’s condition, it would have been a very _bad_ idea to discuss the current topic in front of him.

            Bogo opened his mouth to ask why the rabbit wasn’t in there with them, but closed it as a few of the younger Hopps rabbits scooted closer to the buck. Mammals always felt safer with their own species, and Savage was the only rabbit present in law enforcement. Exhaling through his nostrils, he nodded. “Do you know what they have so far?”

            “A lot, actually.” Savage said, gaining a raised brow from Bogo. “‘Erica’ is currently in control, and as soon as they revealed they knew Judy and worked with her, Skippson has been telling them everything.” Bringing out his phone to double check the messages Cache had sent him, he nodded before meeting the chief’s gaze. “Apparently, she really likes Hopps.”

            Letting out a slow breath, Bogo shook his head slightly in disbelief. “Somehow, I’m not surprised.” Leave it to his most enthusiastic officer to gain the favor of _another_ criminal.

~o.8.o~

Judy’s ascension to consciousness was much smoother this time, though her memory was no less blurry. The first thing she registered was the sterile smell of wherever she was, combined with the constant beep of machinery, led to the conclusion that she was in a hospital. Confused, the doe struggled to open her eyes, forcing her further into wakefulness. Frustrated that she couldn't find her eyes, a whimper left her throat.

            A gasp sounded before she felt large paws she hadn’t notice before move from her paw to her face. Then, the most magnificent voice spoke. “Judy? Are you alright? Does something hurt?”

            Suddenly, nothing mattered to her except seeing the mammal that voice belonged to, and that helped her open her eyes. Vision blurry at first, she blinked slowly a few times, before the image of worried, savage green eyes in a familiar foxy face greeted her. She couldn’t help the sleepy smile that spread across her face. “Nick…hey.”

            Nick let loose a watery chuckle. “Hey.” He greeted her softly, caressing her cheek as his other paw retook its hold on hers. The gentle squeeze she gave back brought tears to his eyes. Leaning forward, he placed a chaste kiss against her lips for a brief moment. “You scared me for a second there, Carrots.”

            Judy frowned at his words. “Scared? What happened?”

            Now it was Nick’s turn to frown as another fear reared its head. “What do you remember?”

            Confused by his words, but knowing procedure, Judy tried to think of how she may have ended up in her current state. She closed her eyes as she thought, her fox waiting anxiously at her side. “I remember coming to _Bunny Burrow_ and...the Black Carrot Clause going into effect. Then Selene—” A gasp left Judy as her eyes flew open, horrified amethyst shifting to her mate as the memories flooded her mind. “Selene! She’s--”

            “I know.” Nick somberly cut her off, the gentleness of his tone silencing her. Sad emeralds met anguished amethyst. “I’m so sorry.”

            Words left her as the feelings she had pushed aside in favor of survival came crashing down upon her small frame. It started with a hiccupped sob, before her whole body was shaking as she cried for the sister she would never see again. “Ah!” She gasped suddenly in pain, clutching her lower abdomen over the sheets as it throbbed viciously. It was only then that she noticed a dull ache radiating through her whole body from that area.

            “Shh, you can’t—you’ll agitate your stitches.” Nick did his best to soothe his mate, feeling powerless as she continued to cry softly in soft gasps.

            As strange as it seemed in that moment, the physical pain helped distract Judy from her emotional pain, clearing her mind as she remembered how she had received the wound. Eyes squinting, she thought. _‘Spottedtale. The shed. Erica—’_ Gasping once more, her eyes flew wide open as her head snapped to Nick. “Erica!”

            Nick’s face darkened at the name, his upper lip curling a bit, the words coming out in a soft growl as he spoke. “She’s in custody. We won’t have to worry about her anymore.”

            “No, Nick, you don’t understand.” Judy protested, shocking her mate. She reached out a paw to grip Nick’s arm, her expression begging him to understand. “Erica, she’s a _victim_.”

            “What?” The fox asked flatly, not believing the words coming out of Judy’s mouth.

            “It’s true.” Judy insisted. “Her psychiatrist, Dr. Hefler. She was behind this whole thing.” Something vague nudged her at the back of her mind at the words, but she ignored it in favor of telling her fox everything. “She’s been using her. The cow hates predators, and when Twily grew attached to Bellewether, that’s when it started. Instead of helping her, Hefler has been encouraging her other self, nurturing Twily and making her stronger while weakening Erica at the same time.” Tears started filling her eyes as she remembered the fear in trusting gray eyes, her voice cracking. “Erica, she was so scared. She didn’t want to hurt me, or S-Selene.”

            “She could have just been acting.” Nick argued softly, not wanting to agitate Judy further, but having a hard time believing it all.

            “She was about to let me go.” Judy said definitively, remembering it clear as day as a multi-colored paw reached out to help her. She knew she had her mate’s attention as his jaw snapped shut, eyes wide, and said her words carefully. “She was going to let me go...but Hefler stopped her. She’s terrified of being nothing...of having no one believe in her. She needs help.” She sniffled as she wiped at her eyes. “I promised to help her.”

            “Carrots…”

            “No! You didn’t see how scared she was! She was s-so scared, Nick.” Judy hiccupped. “I have to help her, I have to.” And once more, the doe began to cry softly, this time for the doe that had never been shown a helping paw.

            Leaning in once more, Nick nuzzled the side of Judy’s neck gently, a soft purr rumbling in his throat in a soothing manner. “Okay. We’ll get her the help she needs.” Nick promised. He still had his doubts, and right now, his instincts were screaming at him to keep that crazed rabbit away from his bun, but… He trusted Judy. She saved him; maybe she could save Erica as well.

            “Thank you.” Judy murmured as she calmed down at his agreeance, nuzzling him back. After a moment, Judy pulled away to look Nick in the eyes. “Lay with me?”

            Nick raised a brow, a smile tugging at his lips. “I don’t think I can fit on your bunny-sized bed.”

            “You did at my parents’ farm.” Judy reminded bashfully, a blush settling on her pale ears.

            His own ears set aflame, Nick conceded that she had a point. However, there was one little issue. “I don’t want to jar your wounds, Carrots.”

            In reply, Judy slowly scooted away from her fox and against the bed rails on the opposite side, and then patted the empty space she had just created. Looking into his eyes once more, she pleaded, “Please?”

            Who was he to deny his wife? Especially when she looked so cute asking him. Cautiously, Nick crawled into the hospital bed and angled himself so he was on his side facing Judy, as much space between him and his mate as possible. With a roll of her eyes, Judy closed the space between them and snuggled up close to her fox.

“Much better.” Judy sighed softly, and she smiled as she felt Nick relax into the embrace. A content sigh escaped from her as he gently lowered an arm onto her waist, the other coming up to pillow his head. “I love you.”

            “I love you, too.” Leaning down to place a kiss to her forehead, the two stayed like that for a infinite moment. It was late in the evening, nearing midnight, and only now were they at peace; finding solace in each other.

            It was an undeterminable amount of time later when a gentle knock sounded against the door, alerting the resting mammals of another’s presence. Having started to drift off, Nick responded with a sharp growl at the sound, savage eyes narrowed as they started intently at the door. The sound disturbed Judy, who had been about to fall asleep herself, and she quickly reassured her fox.

            “You can come in!” Judy called once Nick was calm down, and as the door opened.

            Closing the door behind her was a naturally multi-colored rabbit doe. She had white fur covering most of her face and neck, with the right side of her face along with her right ear covered in black fur, and her left ear was gray. Dressed in green scrubs, what could be seen of her feet were covered in brown fur. To complete her outfit, a white doctor’s coat with the name ‘Hopps’ stitched into it was draped over her form, clipboard in paw. Tired, cautious pink eyes landed on the two, and sparkled with amusement.

            “I see you seem to be well enough for certain activities.” The doe joked as she approached them.

            “Sarah!” Judy greeted happily. She turned to her mate, excitement in her eyes. “Nick, this is my younger sister, Sarah Hopps! She’s a doctor.”

            “One year younger, actually, and I'm the head surgeon of the Emergency Trauma department, but sure, Judy, sum it all up with 'doctor'.” Sarah corrected jokingly, and smiled as her sister giggled slightly, and then turned to the cautious tod. Her parents had told her about the aura surrounding the tod, and while it was definitely disconcerting—she shivered opening the door—it wasn’t as bad as they had made it seem. Extending a paw, she smiled at her new brother. “Sarah Hopps.”

            Sensing nothing malicious from the doe, Nick adjusted himself slightly and accepted the outstretched paw. “Nick Wilde.”

            “Pleasure to meet you, though I wish it were under different circumstances.” The way she said those words, and the way her expression fell, had Nick tensing immediately.

            “What is it?” He asked softly.

            Pursing her lips, Sarah took the empty seat by the bed.

            “Sarah?” Judy asked softly, now apprehensive at what her sister wanted to say.

            Sarah forced a smile onto her face. “Let’s start with the good news, shall we?” She didn’t let them answer, plowing right on ahead. “Thanks to your mate’s and Officer Fangmeyer’s quick actions, you didn’t lose too much blood, even though it seemed like it. And since Officer Spottedtale kept his claws sharp, the lacerations were clean and easy to stitch together, though they did take some time, but they will heal up nicely with minimal scarring. Then there was that bump on your head that had me worried for a bit, but a quick scan, and adding your current awareness, I’m pretty sure you do _not_ have a concussion, but I wouldn’t be surprised if you have a headache for a bit. Just to be on the safe side, though, let me know if you experience any dizziness or—”

            “Sarah.” Judy firm tone stopped the now rambling doe, who hadn’t been looking at her sister’s eyes the whole time she had been talking. Hesitantly, pink sapphire met amethyst, and Judy saw the sadness and apprehension there. “Tell me.”

            Searching her sister’s eyes for a few more seconds, Sarah closed her eyes as she took a deep steadying breath. “While the lacerations were clean, they reached deep into your lower abdomen, breaching your uterus and nearly shredding a good amount of it. I was able to reconstruct it and you will fully heal with minimal outer scarring, but the reproductive system is a delicate thing, and the amount of internal scarring on the uterine wall that will result from this…” She shook her head slowly before opening her eyes and looking her sister dead in the eyes. “Even if you weren’t married to a mammal of a different species, you’re no longer able to have kits of your own.”

            “Oh.” Judy said softly, before letting out a relieved breath, a smile on her face. She didn’t register the concerned looks her mate and sister were giving her. “Is that all? We already knew we couldn’t have kits the normal way, so I don’t....” She trailed off as her vision got blurry, something wet seeping into her facial fur as a sharp lance cut through her heart. “...I don’t know why this hurts so much.” She gasped softly before she turned to Nick, hurt confusion clear on her face. “I mean, we can’t have kits together anyway, so why…?” She asked tearfully, not fully understanding why it was affecting her so much. Perhaps a part of her always hoped there would be some chance; that they would beat the odds, as they always did.

            Now, she no longer had that hope.

            A soft purr rumbling in his chest, Nick wordlessly held his mate close to him as she cried for the possible future they had been robbed of. His own tears joined hers soon enough, her pain and loss a reflection of his own.

            Neither of them were aware of Sarah leaving, and she did not blame them. It was never easy telling a patient bad news, more so since it was her sister, but she rather Judy hear it from her than from someone else.

            She was family, after all.

            Pausing at the doorway, she wiped away her own tears before giving them some privacy.

~o.8.o~

Not even a full hour after the events in _Bunny Burrow_ , Mayor Demetri Wolfgang stood before the press at City Hall. No one outside of the ZPD knew what this press conference was to be about, but the serious, almost somber look on the dark wolf’s face kept them quiet.

            As he looked at the notes he had prepared for this emergency press conference, Wolfgang found it hard to describe the feelings warring for supremacy within him. There was anger, pain, disappointment, fear, regret, shame, and so many more. Glancing at his watch and seeing that it was time to start, he took a moment to collect himself before he faced the reporters.

            “Thank you all for gathering here today.” The black wolf began, his voice strong as the microphones amplified it. “I want to begin by saying that this is in regards the case involving Police Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps.” This got an interested murmur from the crowd, making him frown. “As you know, they had been removed from the case because the perpetrators were targeting them specifically. What was not revealed to the public, for obvious reasons, was that they were being moved to a safe house. The location was then leaked and they were relocated to a temporary stronghold: Bunny Burrow. This was only revealed to a select few, but somehow this information got to Skippson.”

            Many photos were taken as Demetri paused, none privy to his paws tightening around the paper in their grasp. Many still were disturbed by what he was revealing; shocked even. It was a moment later that he continued. “This led to the untimely demise of Selene Hopps, a sister to Judy Hopps, who was an innocent; and Officer James Purrow, an Academy graduate not even a month into his career, who died taking down the mammals responsible for this unthinkable atrocity.” Taking a breath, Wolfgang set his notes face down and faced the crowds head-on.

            “But Skippson and Hefler are only _half_ of the reason for this outcome.” The mayor declared boldly. He had advised against this course, but enough was enough. He could not stand by idly as he watched his city, his home, tear itself apart with fear and bigotry. So, it was with grim determination that Demetri Wolfgang plowed on, saying the words many wish not to hear; the truth. “The other half is this rift between predator and prey; the prejudice that thrives in the darkness of this city. No one is spared from this. _No one._ It affects all of us.” He stressed, his teeth nearly bared as his passion grew. “Just because a few mammals had something against a fox, who had done _nothing_ to them personally save for _existing_ , a family nearly lost two daughters, one of which they’ll _never_ see again.” Back at the Burrows, the members of the Hopps’ family watching the broadcast comforted each other at the mention of their sisters. “A promising officer was robbed prematurely of his life; his dream.” Within the arms of her daughter, a widowed female ocelot wept for her son in the cold halls of a hospital. “And two families lost a mother, a wife, a future.” The sheep families comforted each other, brought together by their shared pain.

            “And now...two mammals’ lives will forever be changed….” One of his paws fisted in anger, the memory of the Council meeting he been at when he’d received the emergency call from Adonis causing shame and powerlessness to pervade within him. “The very mammals that saved this city when it was nearly falling apart, and _this_ is how we thank them? By delivering them into the paws of the very mammals that want them dead because they didn’t like their species? The decisions they’ve made? What does that say about us as a city? As individuals?” Closing his eyes, Demetri stopped himself before he could say anymore. As the wolf collected himself, the silence of those gather was so thick, no one dared to move.

            “Sometimes I wonder if there is hope for mammalkind,” Wolfgang began after a moment, his tone soft and somber. “Most days, I’m not so sure. Today is one of those days.” This caused a murmur to spread throughout the crowd, the lupin’s brutal honesty disturbing many of them. Amber eyes gazed over the crowed and beyond, setting on the park across the street from City Hall. “But then I see prey and predator offspring play together; kind paw reached out to those in need regardless of species, and I have hope. Hope that we won’t reject change, but _embrace it_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you FoxInTheHenHouse for letting me use Sarah Hopps. She is an OC that belongs to him, and I used her as a cameo for this chapter.
> 
> This is the second to last chapter for this story, and the epilogue is in the works. Just be patient with me :3
> 
> I also did a cover image for my other story, Attack On Zootopia, which can be seen on my DeviantArt :)
> 
> You can support me on Patreon!
> 
> I'll see you all in the last chapter :')


	43. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's the last chapter. What a wild ride, huh? Thank you so much for following me on the adventure, and a love you all! 
> 
> Thank you, ADeadMissionary, for being a friend and supporting me! Check out his story "Electric Eldritch Eidolon"! EEE is my fav!
> 
> And thank you Archangel12575 for helping me with the legalities of this chapter!
> 
> There more notes at the end. Let's get on to the story!
> 
> ~Star

_~Three Months Later~_

 

The feel of a wet, cold nose rooting gently through the fur at the back of her neck had Judy letting out a sleepy giggle, the antics of her mate waking her from her slumber. The slide of his tongue and the resulting coolness coming from now damp fur, made the doe blindly reach an arm behind her as she tried to push Nick’s face away, a grumble on her lips.

            “Nick, stop that.” Judy muttered, squeezing her eyes tighter, refusing to open them. Their alarm hadn’t gone off, so they still had time to sleep…

            “Carrots…” The gruff whine from behind her had the doe’s eyes opening slowly, sleepy violet eyes gazing out blankly at the wall before her. When the paw braced against her middle tightened its grip on her slightly, she sighed. “Fine.”

            A soft, rhythmic ‘thump’ had her smiling softly, the image of his tail wagging flashing through her mind, before the feel of Nick’s teeth biting into her fur in short, rapid bites registered. Then the fox rooted through that spot, before repeating the gesture. Her sigh this time was one of comfort as she let her fox do as his instincts dictated.

            While there were many unique facets to their relationship because of Nick’s condition, this was one of the more normal ones. Nick had started ‘grooming’ Judy about a week after they had finally stopped Hefler and Twily, and while mammals still did such things in civilized times, it was not as often or as _thorough_ as the primal tod was when it came to his mate.

            It had been embarrassing at first, having someone other than herself groom her, but she had gotten used to it; had even returned the gesture a few times. It certainly added a level of intimacy to their relationship, a certain level of trust that made her feel even more loved than she had thought possible.

            Having moved to the fur between her ears, Nick was grateful for the fact that his mate allowed him to do this. It was hard for him to describe, but he had this _need_ to take care of her, to make sure she was provided for and healthy. When he had talked to Dr. Vandyke about it, the jaguar had told him that it was a trait that all males had; his was just brought more to the surface because of his condition. Frequent grooming was one of the consequences of such a need.

            It had been awkward and embarrassing the first time he’d asked to do it, but after that, it slowly became a part of their routine. It became a part of ‘them’.

            Nick paused when she shivered randomly, his teeth pressed against the base of an ear. So focused was he on the grooming, he’d unintentionally hit a sweet spot for his doe. Tail thumping once more, a smirk slide across his face as he purposefully bit the base of her ear; the pressure gentle, yet firm.

            Judy felt fire race through her from the site of the bite, a gasp leaving her as Nick began to lave attention to her ears. A full-body blush consumed her as his good paw started moving everywhere, shy excitement trembling low in her belly. It moved to her chest, her hips, her—

            “O-oh!”

            A low, rumbling growl vibrated deep within Nick’s chest at the sounds his touch brought out of Judy. Nostrils flaring, he took in how her scent changed, sweetened; it was slightly different than normal, but the heady mixture fogged his mind, and he could tease no more. Quickly situating himself so that he was kneeling over her, he gently urged her onto her stomach, lamenting once more over the fact that his left arm was still in a sling, preventing him from holding her with both paws.

            “Nick…” The doe panted beneath him, and Nick’s head lunged forward as he wrapped his jaws around the curve where neck met shoulder, a possessive growl rumbling deep within. Shifting his legs so they were between his mate’s, he eagerly took hold of her hips with his right paw and lifted them slightly, grateful that they hadn’t bothered with clothes the night before.

~o.8.o~

After an undetermined, pleasurable amount of time, the two became untied and wallowed in the afterglow of their love for some time. The moment was ruined when their alarm went off, signaling their need to get ready.

            Judy was the first to move, untangling herself from her fox. She paused at his whine, and rolled her eyes playfully. Since she was facing away from him, she turned her head back to look at him and raised a brow. The longing she saw in those emeralds made her ears blush, but she ignored it to the best of her ability. “Don’t look at me like that. You know we have to get up.”

            Groaning when his tactic didn’t work, Nick remained on his back a moment longer, and then sighed. “Fine.”

            Giggling, Judy headed for the bathroom. “You better not be asleep when I get back!” She called back as the door closed behind her.

            “Yeah, yeah.” Nick grumbled, a smile lingering on his lips as he watched his mate. His gaze shifted to his left arm, and he frowned at the sling. Vandyke had deemed him ready for a sling a week ago, and while he was glad to be free of that blasted cast, he was finding this arrangement even more annoying. It didn’t help that he needed to take physical therapy to try to get both his arm and shoulder back to where they were prior to his injuries.

            Thoughts beginning to wonder, his ears perked at the sound of the shower turning off, but didn’t really register the implications of it until the bathroom door opened. Turning to face the doorway, Judy appeared in it, wrapped in a towel. His mouth watered slightly at the vision presented to him, and wondered if he’d ever tire of her, even without his season.

            _‘I highly doubt it.’_

            Blushing at Nick’s gaze, Judy shook her head. “You’re worse than a rabbit, Nick. Go get ready.” They had only been able to start having a physical relation for the past month and a half, and it didn’t help that it was _still_ winter. She watched as her mate got up from their bed naked as the day he was born, and made his way to her. When he lifted his right paw to caress her cheek, she nuzzled her face into it, and looked up into savage emeralds. They were so normal to her now, those primal eyes of his, that it was now odd when they were what their world deemed “civilized”. She preferred them this way. It meant he felt comfortable enough to be himself.

            Leaning down, Nick gave his wife a brief, if heated kiss, mindful of their current time crunch. He smirked when he pulled away, noting Judy’s close-eyed expression of bliss, and let go of her completely.

            Dazed violets opened slowly, only to catch an enticingly dark brown-tipped tail vanish as the bathroom door closed. Judy pouted. _‘Stupid sexy foxes and their stupid sexy smiles and stupid kisses that make you stupid…’_

            The doe continued to grumble to herself as she began to get ready, making sure to pick out warm clothing for their day outside. While Nick was still on medical leave for his injuries, Judy had returned a few days ago on light duty; desk duty. She was off today and the next, however, and was grateful for it. As she was deciding on which sweater to put on, her eyes settled upon the gold band on the middle digit of her left paw, and Judy couldn’t help but smile.

            With Nick’s impromptu reveal of their marriage status, both their families had started to plan their ceremony once things had settled down—without their knowledge. When Judy was discharged from the hospital two weeks later (Sarah wouldn’t let her leave earlier), they had gone to her parents’ farm to spend a few more days in _Bunny Burrow_ before heading back to the city, only to be surprised by all their family and most of their friends. Most, because many of them were cops and some still had to be on duty. Even Brody had managed to attend via video chat, with Jessica’s assistance.

            Finally deciding on a light pink sweater, Judy pulled it on before grazing her left cheek with a paw, the faint scars barely felt. She smiled at the memories it stirred, even if she had been nervous at the time.

            With their surprise ceremony occupying the forefront of her mind, she had completely forgotten that she had told Nick Gideon’s name in relation to her being bullied as a kit. It felt like such a long time ago, but she was shocked to realize it had actually been just over a month. It was with great excitement she had introduced the two tods, only to fall into nervous trepidation when her fox had narrowed savage eyes at the portly tod.

            After a brief, tense silence, she had been pleasantly surprised when Nick offered his good paw to the other fox. The two quickly hit it off; Nick’s sass causing the country fox to laugh uproariously, and Gideon’s baking expertise fascinating her fox. While Nick could cook like a five-star chef, his baking skills left much to be desired, something she found very amusing. It wasn’t until later, when they were alone, did her fox tell her that he now understood why she had acted the way she had that day all those months ago at that infamous press conference. That he was sorry for scaring her, and that if she could forgive Gideon, so could he.

            It made her love her fox even more, and when she was cleared for it, she showed him.

            Glancing at the calendar on the wall, today’s date circled in bright red sharpie, she smiled. _‘Since then, we’ve had almost two months of marital bliss.’_ She blushed demurely, thinking of this morning and all the other times their love took physical form. The one time she had gone into heat, they’d had to file for a leave of absence for a whole week. Shaking her head with a blush, Judy tried to refocus on her current task.

            Judy was able to finish getting ready without further distraction of her mate, knowing that he’d take a bit longer to get ready since he had to groom his winter fur. While she absolutely adored his super fluffy coat, she knew how much it annoyed her fox with how much maintenance it took to remain presentable.

            When Nick finally made it out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, Judy was dressed in a pink turtleneck, a light lavender scarf thrown over a shoulder, and fleece leggings. Since Downtown was the only part of _Zootopia_ that wasn’t controlled by the climate controls of the city, it went through all four seasons, and so its inhabitants had to dress accordingly. Getting ready himself, Nick merely pulled on a dark brown long-sleeve and black jeans, his thick winter coat keeping him warm enough. After he did so, the tod poured himself a cup of coffee, the excitement of the morning having faded.

            “Come on, we’re going to be late!” Judy urged as she raced to the door.

            “Hold on, Fluff, I need to put my collar on.” Nick called out as he stopped before their dresser. He barely noticed Judy go silent, as she always did, as he gazed down at the device.

            It was simple in design; a two-inch wide, dark gray strap. On one end was a buckle like one would find at the end of a seat belt; on the other end was a large, square device with a simple indicator light, a power button and a latch.

            While they had been away, the council had met together behind Wolfgang’s back, discussed the idea of collars, and had made their decision 7-4: a shock collar was to be placed on Officer Nick Wilde for the _safety_ of _Zootopia_. When they approached Wolfgang about the decision, the wolf had broken into a furious outrage, and called for the impeachment of all the councilmammals who had voted in favor of the shock collar. The media had blown up spectacularly when the news hit the outlets, causing an uproar from the predator population, their supporters, and those against predators.

            Immediately, Mayor Wolfgang met with the _Supreme Court of Zootopia_ who called for an Emergency Stay, halting the illegal decision from going into effect. The subsequent meeting between the mayor and the justices was televised to the whole City-State, and after going over the _Charter of Zootopia_ , it was determined that the seven individual councilmembers had violated the rights of Nicholas P. Wilde as a mammal, his right to due process, and was seen as an unnecessary form of cruel and unusual punishment of the highest order.

            A week after this happened, seven temporary councilmammals were chosen personally by Wolfgang pending the next election. The new _Council of Zootopia_ then held a public meeting and voted against the shock collars, reversing the previous decision for the shock collar.

            All but the anti-pred groups were satisfied with this outcome. While they were not as abundant as before, nor was their support as prominent, the unrest they caused the city was swiftly bringing the whole populace to their knees.

            That was the state Judy and Nick returned home to. Many mammals approached them, out of spite or out of goodwill, it didn't matter; it was all having a negative effect on the couple. It didn't help that Nick had still been suffering from an acute stress disorder at the time, snarling at most mammals he wasn't familiar with. Most knew about his condition, but they didn't understand it: Many that saw his reaction called for the collar to be in place.

            It all came to a head when Nick was merely trying to cheer up a sad chipmunk pup at a park. He had spotted her crying by the fountain by the park in Downtown, on one of his food runs for Judy, and decided to approach her. Discovering she was lost, he figured he'd cheer her up first before taking her to precinct one. He had just managed to get the little female to giggle when who he could only assume was her mother came screaming at him to stay away from her offspring. The loud noise had startled the pup, only exasperating the situation more and causing a scene.

            When both Fangmeyers had pulled up, called by a concerned citizen, it was the last straw. Nick had had enough. He was done with the whole situation; was tired of everyone looking at him like he was a monster.

            After speaking with Judy—more like pleading with her—they came to a decision. The next day, Nick went to City Hall and spoke with Wolfgang. Many hours later, and with great reluctance from the mayor, a decision was made: Officer Nick Wilde was to wear a collar that would monitor his heart rate and broadcast his level of civility/savagery to the general public without shocking him, with the possibility of its removal after five years without incident. It was unnecessary, demeaning; but if this eased their fears a bit and allowed them to leave him and his mate alone, so be it.

            Savage emeralds blinked slowly as he came back to the present, the unpleasant memories fading as he reached out his paw to pick up the device. Wrapping it around the back of his neck, it was with practiced ease that Nick snapped it in place with one paw, adjusting it to the right so that the device on the collar would be visible to those around him. Clicking the button on the device, a green light shined brightly through the glass lens, signifying to all that he was “civil”. Checking himself once more in mirror, it was still odd to see the device on his person, having only gotten it a week ago. He turned around to meet up with Judy, and was met with burning amethyst.

            The gray bunny glared at the collar around her mate’s neck, just the sight of it filling her with rage. Even though only a short time had passed, she already knew she would never get used to it.         

            Wordlessly, Nick closed the distance between them and nuzzled his snout into the fur of her neck, taking in her scent. Though they had made the decision together, some days were better than most in her tolerance of the collar. Today was not one of them.

            “It’s okay, sweetheart.” Nick murmured into her fur after her paws reached up to wrap around his neck. “Just four years, eleven months, and three weeks left, but who’s counting?”

            A whispered chuckle sounded from Judy, and she lightly scuffed him on his good shoulder. “Dumb fox.”

            “Lovely bunny.” Nick smiled, and then pulled back so he could kiss her. It was sweet and chaste. “Come on, Carrots,” he said, taking her paw into his, “let’s go. We have a lot to do before the picnic.”

            The _ZPD Annual Picnic_ was an all-day event, even stretching into the early morning hours so all members of the ZPD could participate. It was held on the grassy rooftop of Precinct One every first week of December, and was a way for the whole department to remember the year they had endured, the comrades they’d had to say goodbye to, and to welcome the new year heading their way. They had different activities and prizes organized for the officers, all designed for the great variety of mammals _Zootopia_ held.

            It was currently a little after seven in the morning, and the setup for the event started at nine-thirty. They had about two and a half hours to get the three things on their list done before heading over and helping with the set up.

            Judy smiled up at her mate as excitement filled her. “Okay!”

            Locking up after themselves as they left their apartment, Judy observed her mate as they made their way out of the complex. As they approached the exit, his shoulders evened out and his back straightened. His tail lowered a bit, as opposed to the dominant raise it usual held within their home. The most noticeable to her, however, was the change in his eyes as Nick threw up the walls between his true self and the world.

            Besides the aura he gave those around him, Nick looked the part of a civil mammal as they walked out onto the sidewalk, the paw traffic light this early in the morning. She hated it, and he knew it, but she did her best to hide it. Her mate shouldn’t have to hide who or what he was just to make others comfortable.

            _‘It’s not like it works, anyways.’_ Judy thought bitterly as she scowled at a pair of raccoons that were staring at her fox. They quickly turned away when they saw her glare. _‘Adults still feel wary around him…’_

            “You know, it warms my heart to see my protector protecting me so studiously.” Nick’s charismatic voice sounded, causing an ear to twitch. He watched as the doe turned her head towards him, knowing she was caught. He brought up a paw and tapped her chin gently. “Be careful, though; they might start to think you’re the primal one.” He joked lightly as emerald met amethyst. He watched as her gaze wandered to his collar, and tapped her chin again. “Hey, it’s going to be alright.”

            Judy closed her eyes and sighed, bringing up her paws to hold Nick’s before nuzzling her face into it. She was being an emotional bunny, and she knew it. The collar bothered Nick a lot more than it bothered her, even though he hid it well. She had to be strong for him. Opening her eyes, she gave him a rueful smile. “I’m sorry, Slick. I know this is affecting you more than me. I’ll try not to let it get to me.”

            Nick shook his head slightly, a smile on his face. “It’s okay to let things get you, Carrots. You taught me that. It’s all about how you deal with it, and we’ll get through this like we do everything else. Don’t tell me the ZPD’s first bunny officer is down for the count already?”

            “Not on your life.” Judy said as she grinned up at her fox.

            “That’s what I thought.” Nick said smugly, glad to see his mate back to her usual cheer. It was the only negative to the collar he couldn’t push to the side, and he made it his duty to reassure her whenever it got too bad. Retaking her paw into his own, the tod jerked his head in the direction of the train station they were heading to. “Now, let’s get going or we’re going to be late.”

            It was with renewed vigor that the couple made it to the train station and boarded their ride.

            _“Next stop, the Meadowlands.”_ Came the automated voice over the PA system after the doors closed. Finding a seat, they settled in for the ride. It wasn’t long before Judy was nearly vibrating in her seat with excitement. Nick chuckled, as she was always like this when they visited him.

            After they had been told Judy couldn’t have kits at all, they had decided to take a look at the adoption process to see what it would be like, which included visiting a few orphanages. They had scheduled an appointment with the Headmistress of _St. Reeve’s Orphanage_ in the Meadowlands about a week after their ceremony, just to check the place out. That’s when they had met ‘him’.

            Judy had been the first one to spot him; a male fox kit with a very light coat. Later, they found out he was called a ‘fire and ice’ red fox, which resulted in his coat being a very light blondish orange-brown with almost blue fur on his paws and ears. At the time, Judy hadn’t known that bit, or cared. All she saw was a kit hugging his knees to himself as he sat in a corner.

~o.8.o~

_Her eyes didn’t waver from the kit as she slowly approached, Nick staying behind to speak with the Headmistress of the orphanage. It was a position she had taken many times as a kit herself. One she was very familiar with. She didn’t know much about fox kits, but he seemed small for his age. His fur was very light for a red fox, almost blondish, and it was thick and fluffy with his in-coming winter coat. He was dressed in faded jeans and a t-shirt advertising a video game she wasn’t familiar with.  The sad expression the young fox wore tore at her heart._

_When she was only a few feet away, a small ear twitched and the kit’s head turned towards her. Having approached him from his right, she was shocked to see that his left eye was deformed slightly; the eyelid half closed and the pupil milky and rotated outward towards the left. As his dark purple right eye gazed at her, it became apparent that he had no control over the left eye. Their gazes met for a moment before he quickly looked away, hugging his knees a bit closer._

_“Hey.” Judy said softly, a gentle smile on her face as she took a seat next to the kit who was nearly as big as her. Growing up with over three hundred siblings, she was pretty comfortable with offspring, especially those that were shy. “My name is Judy. What’s your name?”_

_The kit was quiet for a moment, before he spoke in a soft tone. “Fig.”_

_Judy’s smile grew larger. “Hi, Fig. Nice to meet you.”_

_Fig’s ears perked slightly at that, and he turned to look at her once more, wonder in his good eye. “Really?”_

_“Mhmm.” Judy nodded sincerely. Happy with her honesty, the little tod relaxed a bit more and the two mammals stayed in content silence for a few moments. She didn’t ask why he was in the corner by himself; though she could probably guess the reason. The doe watched him from the corner of her eye, and saw him starting to fidget a bit as he glanced sporadically at her. She decided to save him by being the first to speak. “What’s wrong, Fig?”_

_Embarrassed to be caught, the little tod curled in on himself a bit more, ears flushing a bit. Judy waited patiently as he seemed to work up the courage to voice his thoughts. “You’re not...afraid of me?”_

_Judy’s heart broke slightly at the timid question, and impulsively wrapped her arm around the little tod and brought him into a hug. He stiffened under her foreign touch, but didn’t pull away as the doe reassured him. “Oh, of course not, sweetie. I’m not afraid of you at all.”_

_“Really?” Fig asked again, wonder once more in his voice. He was hesitant to return the hug, afraid she would become fearful of his claws, but admitted to himself in his heart of hearts, that it felt good to be hugged._

_Pulling away to look at him, Judy nodded her head in confirmation. “Really.”_

_Fig glanced away, and Judy could see the nervous excitement and hope that flared within his eye when he looked back at her. “Would you...would you like to play with me?”_

_Ears popping up in excitement, Judy nodded her head. “Sure! What would you like to play?”_

_From a distance, Nick watched as his mate played with a little fox tod with a unique coat. He made sure to stay hidden from the other offspring in the building, not wanting to see if they would dog pile on him as Judy’s younger siblings had, but near enough that he could keep an eye on her. As he observed the two, he knew that the little tod would most likely never be adopted. Besides him being a fox, his handicaps nearly guaranteed that outcome._

_As Judy began to play what looked to be cops and robbers with toy cars, Nick knew without a doubt that that little kit had smitten his mate; had claimed a place in his mate’s heart without even knowing it._

_That he was looking at his future son._

~o.8.o~

After the initial meeting, they began the adoption process. Part of it was getting to know Fig and his history, which made them even more determined to make him a part of their family.

            Abandoned at birth, Finnegan ‘Fig’ Reynard was found in a dumpster missing a few digits on one of his feet, as well as his right paw. He ended up losing his left eye and right paw completely due to infection from sitting in the refuse for an ungodly amount of time, and had been in the orphanage’s care ever since.

            They had been afraid there would be opposition about their wanting to adopt, especially with Nick’s condition. However, their worrying was for naught. Despite their efforts to keep it quiet, Mayor Wolfgang had caught wind of their intentions to adopt, and had his personal lawyer oversee their case to ensure that no prejudice or bigotry was involved in any acceptance or rejection that may be given. As the month passed by and their references checked out, the Headmistress, a kindly old honey badger by the name of Phyllis Nectar, called to let them know their application had been accepted, and that it would just be a few more months before everything was finalized. The current date was set for February 1st, a little more than a month and a half away. While it was a lot sooner because of Fig’s special needs, Nick and Judy knew it would be the longest month and a half of their life.

            They hadn’t meant to adopt so soon; it wasn’t planned, but when was anything they did ever planned?

            It wasn’t much longer when they reached their stop and got off of the train. Paw in paw, Nick led the way to _St. Reeve’s_. As they got closer to their destination, the more nervous and excited Judy became, as she always did whenever they visited Fig. Due to their impatience, they visited the little tod every Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday—which was today.

            Opening the doors to the orphanage, they expected the din of offspring of varying ages. What they did not expect was to be hit by a light orangish brown fox kit-sized missile.

            “Fig?” Nick asked, surprised as he suddenly had the little kit hugging his middle. Nose twitching slightly, he detected the mineral scent of tears and frowned. Nick repeated the kit’s name as he rested a concerned paw on tiny shoulders.

            “What’s wrong, sweetie?” Judy asked as she petted Fig’s pinned ears, noting how the little tod trembled as he sniffled. Alarmed and concerned amethyst met narrowed emeralds.

            Seeing that the little fox was not going to be speaking anytime soon, Nick adjusted his hold on the kit and quickly scooped him up with his good arm, using the one in the sling to balance the kit. Instantly, Fig wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck and pressed his snout into the ruff of the primal tod’s neck fur. Heading to their usual bench they had sat at many times prior, Nick plopped down and started to purr as he petted Fig’s head.

            Hopping onto the seat next to her two favorite foxes, Judy waited a moment before she tried to prod the kit once more. “Fig? Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

            Hugging Nick tighter, Fig finally pulled his face away to look at the one female he had bonded with besides the Headmistress. He wiped at his good eye, but it watered once more as he answered. “I f-found out I’m getting ad-adopted.”

            This caused Nick to stop purring, and he and Judy shared a look.

            “Who told you that, squirt?” Nick asked as he resumed his purr. Wanting it to be a surprise, they had kept the whole adoption process a secret from Fig. It was an exception given to them since Fig seemed so attached to them already. Now it seemed to be backfiring on them.

            “O-one of the other kits told me so.” Fig hiccupped slightly as he rubbed his face into Nick’s neck, his voice muffled. The bullies of the orphanage knew how much Fig loved the Wildes, and had used this against him in their latest attack on the kit. “Said they heard Ms. Nectar say so.”

            Judy frowned at the mention of the ‘other kits’, as they were the reason the trio found themselves on this bench during many of their visits. Because of his deformities and species, Fig was often the target of the bullies within the orphanage’s walls. Despite Phyllis’ efforts, they always managed to find him.

            It was after he had managed to get away from said bullies that he met Judy, and then Nick, for the first time. Not that they knew for sure, but they assumed that had been the case.

            Meeting Nick’s gaze once more, the tod gave a nod to his mate, and Judy went to tell him their plans to adopt him. “Fig—”

            “But I don’t want to go to another family!” Fig suddenly burst, pulling back to gaze up at first Nick and then Judy. Tearful mismatched eyes jumped between the two he considered...that he considered… “I want to go with you guys!” He blurted out honestly, before a hiccup cut him off, and he shoved his face into Nick’s chest. “I want to go home with you…”

            “But you are!” Judy said with such certainty that it caused Fig to pull back in surprise.

            “W-what?”

            The tightening of arms larger than his own made Fig look up at Nick, the primal tod having taken his arm out of his sling to hug the kit properly.

            “We’re the ones adopting you, squirt.” Nick said with a smile and he nuzzled his cheek against Fig’s forehead, hugging the kit closer.

            “Really?” Fig asked with big eyes. _‘Is this really…?’_

            “Yes, really.” Judy grinned as she wrapped her arms around Fig as much as she could. Her smile grew when Nick wrapped an arm around her, forming a group hug. The doe nuzzled Fig’s neck affectionately. “We didn’t want to tell you until a week before we brought you home, but…,” Judy pulled back and turned Fig’s face to her own, “...welcome to the family, Fig.”

            Unable to control himself, Fig wrapped his arms around Judy, sobbing into her bosom.

            During his short life, Fig had learned very quickly not to hope. He learned to not hope for new parents; learned to not hope for a savior when the bullying got bad. To hope was to get hurt, and he instinctively shied away from that.

When he met Nick and Judy, despite his best efforts, he started to hope once more; and, for the first time, his hope was becoming a reality.

 _‘Mommy...Daddy…’_ Fig thought as he nuzzled into the embrace of his soon to be parents. He wasn’t ready to call the rabbit and fox that out loud just yet, still afraid of being hurt, but he would. Sometime soon, he would be able to call them his parents, and do so with pride.

~o.8.o~

After an emotional moment where tears were aplenty, the three finally calmed down enough to where they could enjoy the rest of the visit. Thirty minutes later, Fig was reluctant to let them go.

            “Do you _have_ to go?”

            “Yes, but we’ll be back soon, okay?” Judy said as she gave the kit a hug. Planting a kiss on his cheek, she then ruffled his head fur, much to his disapproval.

            “Hey!” Fig protested, secretly liking the act as he tried to shield the top of his head with his paw and wrist. It proved futile when a much larger paw replaced Judy’s dainty ones.

            “Remember,” Nick said as he stooped down a bit so he and Fig were eye-level, “their words don’t define you.”

            “I’m my own mammal.” Fig finished, a timid smile on his lips. Ever since he’d met the older fox, he’d gained a bit of confidence the bullies could no longer crush.

            “Right.” Nick smiled. Arm in the sling once more, the primal tod gave Fig a one-armed hug. “See ya, squirt.”

            “See ya.” Fig smiled as he waved at them. He wasn’t sad at their departure, no longer feeling uncertain of their return as he was before. Now, he knew they would come back. That they would always come back.

            “It always hurts to leave him there.” Judy said as they made it back on the sidewalk, her arms wrapped around Nick’s good arm as she leaned into his right side.

            “I know, Fluff. Same here.” Nick said as he wrapped his tail around her waist. “Soon, we won’t have to leave him behind anymore.”

            “I wish we could at least take him to the picnic.” The doe grumbled. “Stupid restrictions.” While Wolfgang’s lawyer had done his job of making sure they could not get a rejection based on prejudice, the black wool ram hadn’t been able to stop them in time from placing certain restrictions on them; one of them being that they couldn’t take the little tod out unsupervised by one of their agents. The mammal that had been scheduled to join them called out the last minute, and no one had been available to cover. It was annoying, but they dealt with it head-on.

            “I know.” Nick sighed, ignoring the stares cast their way.

            There was a beat of silence.

            “Ugh, the time is going to drag on forever!” Judy vented in a bout of frustration, her ears popping up with her emotion.

            Nick chuckled at her childish display, his grin becoming playful. “Makes you wonder if Father Time is a sloth.”

            “Don’t even joke about that.” Judy retorted, but couldn’t help the grin on her lips.

            The two bantered back and forth on their way to their second destination; _Deerfield Hospital_.

            “Hey, Kyle!” Nick greeted as they approached the front desk, observing how the bull shivered unintentionally before smiling nervously at the tod.

            “Welcome back, Nick.” Kyle smiled. The young moose had come to know the infamous Officers Wilde during his time working as the hospital’s receptionist, the two celebrities visiting at least three times a week. Everyone knew that Nick’s brother was still recovering from his gruesome savage attack, and that his stay at the hospital was indefinite for the moment. While he knew the primal tod before him was a good mammal, he would never get used to his presence. Peering over the desk a bit more, he made to smile at Judy. “Hey, Judy.”

            “Hey, Kyle.” Judy greeted with a smile.

            “Here for Brody?” Kyle asked as he pulled up their information.

            “And Erica.” Judy added, getting a frown from Nick.

            “Are you sure you want to visit her today?” Nick asked Judy.

            “I'm sure.” Judy smiled, reassuring her mate. “The doctors keep stressing that a routine is beneficial for her, and I don't want to mess with it.”

            “As long as you're sure.” Nick conceded, knowing that he wouldn't win this argument.

            Living up to her promise, Judy was able to get Erica the help she needed. Fortunately, _Deerfield Hospital_ ’s mental ward had a specialist that was a colleague of Vandyke’s—Dr. Madeline McStag; a white-tailed deer doe with a PhD in Clinical Psychology and Psychiatric Medicine—and was willing to work on the extreme case that was Erica and Twily. Mindful of her obsession with white wool ewes and her extreme dislike of predators, they created a set team of exclusively prey staff excluding mammals that could set her off, and got her started on the necessary medication right away. It took time, but a little over a month after treatment had begun, the results began to show.

            It was two months after the start of treatment that Dr. McStag cleared Erica for visitors that weren’t family, and Judy was the first one notified. When she had first seen the ill doe, she almost didn’t recognize her. It wasn’t just the physical aspect of it either; the fur dye having grown out during their time apart. It was her mannerisms as well; she was calmer, confident. There was a sparkle in her eye that hadn’t been there before, dim and fragile as it might have been.

            Erica was happier.

            Smiling up at Nick, she sent him a silent thank you. While Nick didn’t approve of her friendship, he didn’t get in the way of it, so long as her safety was _assured_. This usually involved him waiting outside the meeting room, the door slightly ajar. Predators were still restricted from entering the room, and Nick’s condition could ruin all the progress the brown doe had achieved thus far. So, it was with great reluctance that the tod agreed to wait outside the _open_ door.

            There was no way he was leaving his wife alone with that psycho, reformed or not.

            “Alright. I gave you both a double access to the mental ward.” Kyle said as he printed up their visitor badges. Handing the badges over, he waved them away. “Enjoy your visits.”

            “Thanks, Kyle.” Nick waved as he led Judy to the elevator by paw.

            Knowing the route by heart now, the couple made it to the fifth floor without incident. It was the floor where they kept their long-term patients. Because of the expense of such treatment, there weren’t many patients on the quiet floor. Keeping his word, Mr. Big paid for Brody’s continued medical expenses, allowing the severely injured tod to get the treatment he needed.

            Stopping in front of the closed door to room 516, Judy knocked on the door.

            “Come in.” Came the muffled voice from within.

            “It is I,” Nick announced with flourish as he opened the door, the arm in the sling pressed against his chest dramatically, “Nick, your more dashing little brother! And my mate, the gorgeous Carrots! We have come to grace you with—”

            “Oh, get in here before you wake up Trevor down the hall.” Brody chuckled as he gestured for Nick and Judy to come further into the room.

            Nick paused as he took in his brother, vaguely aware of the additional mammal in the room.

            Dressed in clothing other than the hospital gown for the first time in months, the blue-eyed tod almost looked normal. A tan sweater covered his arms and torso, with a pair of dark jeans covered his legs. Sapphire eyes were bright and full of life. His brother was back to normal…

            ...Except for the wheelchair he was restricted to.

            “How are you feeling today?” Judy asked as she moved to hug Brody.

            “Good, good.” The darker tod grinned as he returned the gesture. He then opened his arms to hug Nick, who stooped down so Brody wouldn’t pull at his injuries. “I’m excited to be out of this damn place, if only for a day.”

            Nick’s ears perked up at that. “So, I take it Physical Therapy went well?”

            Brody nodded. “It's a lot easier to move my legs. The muscles are looser…” He then demonstrated such by gingerly moving first his right leg up and down, extending and flexing the knee joint, before repeating the movement with his left foot. “I can walk with support for about ten minutes now, if I pace myself.’

            “That’s great, Brody!” Nick cheered, Judy agreeing with him.

            The whole family, but none more so than Brody, had been overjoyed when the injured tod had informed the doctors overlooking his treatment that he could move his toes. While he had been able to feel pain in them from the very beginning after his mauling, that could have very well been damage done to the nerves along his spine; something that couldn’t be treated. Fortunately, the pain lessened over time, and then his toes wiggled at his command, albeit barely. It was enough, however, for them to get Brody started on Physical Therapy.

            It would be a long road for the tod, his injuries near fatal, but it would be worth it if there was a chance for him to walk on his own again.

            Nick’s ears perked as the toilet in the en suite bathroom flushed. A moment later, the door opened to reveal a tired, but happy-looking Jessica Wilde. Dressed in a stylish maroon sweater and dark jeans, she looked ready for a day out.

            “Judy, Nick.” Jessica smiled as she gave first Nick a hug, and then Judy. Pulling back from the doe, she continued. “You’re early!”

            “We have one more thing to do before we head out to the precinct.” Judy informed. Her ears perked as she realized something. “The kits?”

            “Dad will be bringing them later on around twelve-thirty.” Brody said. “It’s still a bit too early for them on a Sunday.”

            “That’s because they haven’t discovered coffee, yet.” Nick said with a wink.

            “Addict.” Judy teased.

            “I’ll have you know, I only had one cup this morning.” The primal fox retorted with a grin as he took Judy’s paw into his own. “Anyways, we’ll be back in thirty.”

            Waving goodbye to Nick and Judy, Jessica let out a content sigh as the door closed. It had been a hard three months for her family. With Brody in the hospital, that meant one less pair of paws to help maintain the house and take care of the kits. Edward helped when he could, but the older tod also had a job and other responsibilities that demanded his attention, no matter how much he wanted to be there for them. In the end, Jessica had spoken to her boss, and the kind bison had allowed her to work three days a week, while getting the same pay. It was a kindness she had refused at first, but became rather grateful for his insistence as their finances became restricted with just one income. It allowed her to pay the bills and get food on the table, but that was it.

            That was all she could ask for.

            “Jess…”

            The call of her name had the vixen snapping out of the slight daze the early morning had caused, and turned to her mate. The intense sapphires that greeted her caused a blush to settle upon her cheeks and ears. They drew her in, prompting her to approach Brody. “Yes?” She whispered when she was right next to him, looking down.

            Reaching up slightly, mindful of his back wounds, Brody took ahold of the end of her sweater and gave it a gentle tug. Recognizing the request, Jess leaned down until Brody’s lips were pressed against the base of an ear.

            “Kiss me.”

            The fact that Brody could have kissed her, but chose to demand it of her, made Jessica tremble in a way that had been absent until recently. The season hadn’t been affecting either of them because of the extent of Brody’s injuries and the stress of _everything_ , but now that he was making real progress, moments like these were starting to pop up. Moments where Brody would look at her with a heat she hadn’t realized was missing until he sent it her way. It was only in those moments, where her mate called to her, did she react the way the season dictated. It was thrilling, exhilarating.

            As she pressed her lips chastely against her mate’s, the contact electrifying, Jessica took what her mate was ready to give her, and nothing more.

~o.8.o~

The mental ward of _Deerfield Hospita_ _l_ was located a floor above the long-term patients, with the layout being very much the same except for the reception desk in front of the electronic doors that opened to the floor. Because of the nature of the patients kept on this floor, the level of security was understandably more rigid than on other floors.

            Showing their visitor badges to the receptionist, Nick and Judy walked through the doors as they buzzed open.

            Feeling his grip on her paw tighten, Judy squeezed Nick’s paw reassuringly. “I’ll be fine.”

            The primal tod pursed his lips into a slight frown, savage eyes glancing down at his mate. “You don’t know if she’s even able to get a visit today.” Nick argued, the impending visit making him on edge. “She may not even be present.”

            “Then I’ll leave.” Judy assured gently.

            Stopping in front of the desk within the ward, Nick sighed. “I know, sorry, I—”

            “It’s okay, Nick.” Judy beamed. Once she got a small smile from her fox, she turned to face the female llama behind the desk. “I’m here to visit Erica Skippson.”

            The llama who was obviously new, paused as her eyes widened. She, along with everyone in _Zootopia_ , knew who Erica Skippson was. She also knew who Judy was, and couldn’t comprehend why the rabbit wanted to visit the psycho that had been trying to kill both her and her mate.

            “Are you sure?” ‘Trina’, as her name tag read, asked in bewilderment.

            Before Judy could respond, a large, older female grizzly bear came around the corner. She smiled at the two, her name tag reading ‘Maevus’.

            “Hello, Judy, Nick.” Maevus greeted. “Here to see Erica, I see. Betty checked her just five minutes ago, and she was all there at the time. Let me get Cassie to check, just to be sure.” She said the last part with a wink towards Nick.

            “Thanks, Maev.” Nick smiled, his hackles lowering as some of the tension left him.

            “Not a problem, handsome.” Maevus said as she went to do just that.

            It was but a moment later when Cassie, a young female gazelle, came to get them. In what seemed like no time, Nick found himself outside of Visitor Room D.

            Releasing his paw, Judy smiled up at him reassuringly. “The door will stay open.”

            Nick gave a wordless nod, savage eyes watching as his mate willingly went to put herself in the same room with the _psycho_. Reflexively, his paw reached out to grab hers again. The light on his collar flashed yellow.

            Mentally rolling her eyes at Nick’s behavior, but in no way annoyed about it, Judy turned back towards him and placed her other paw over his. “I’ll be fine. I won’t be alone with her. There’s always a guard.”

            Nick took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “I know...Garret is in there.”

            “See? I won’t be alone with her.” She said as she let go of Nick’s paw to open the door. “And the door will be open. You’ll know if I need you.”

            “Okay.” Nick said as he watched Judy disappear further into the room, his only reassurance the fact that the door was well and truly open. As he heard the gray doe greet the mammals within, the tod sighed to himself and took his seat in the chair that had been placed there specifically for him. _‘I’m surprised she isn’t annoyed with me by now...hell,_ I’m _annoyed with myself.’_ But there wasn’t much he could do about it, as he was a tod ruled by his instincts.

            Leaning back in his chair, Nick prepared for the longest thirty minutes of his life...again.

            Meanwhile, inside Visitor Room D, Judy smiled in greeting at the rhino guard.

            “Good morning, Garret!”

            The large, but younger rhino, smiled in greeting at the doe. “G’morning, Judy. You look chipper today.”

            “It’s been a great morning so far,” she winked at him, and then turned to look at the brown doe smiling nervously at her, “and it’s about to get better. Morning, Erica.” Judy said as she took her seat across from the other bunny.

            “Good morning, Judy.” Erica greeted softly, happiness filling her at seeing her friend, and the words the other doe had said. _‘Do I really make her morning better?’_

            Fur back to its natural brown color, the doe known as Erica Skippson was dressed in a gray jumpsuit, a patient ID on the left side of her chest, and a prisoner ID on the right. Even with her mental instability, Erica was still a criminal, and would be transferred to a prison for the remainder of her twenty-year sentence once she was given the all-clear. For now, she was doing her time at the hospital while she received treatment. It was the best compromise Judy could get while keeping her promise to the ill doe. It was why Erica was pawcuffed to the metal table they both now sat at.

            Gray eyes met violet ones.

            Judy smiled. “How have you been since the last time I was here?”

            “Good.” Erica smiled, but then it wilted. “I had a relapse the other day, but it wasn’t for that long!” The brown doe quickly reassured. “I was able to regain control easier than last time, and it didn’t hurt too much.” She quickly averted her gaze. “...she’s mad at me, though. Keeps saying mean things to me.”

            “Have you told Dr. McStag?” Judy asked, concerned.

            Erica nodded. “She said that I mustn’t let the things Twily say get to me, but…” Tearful gray eyes looked up to meet Judy’s gaze. “How can I do that, when she knows my darkest secrets and my deepest fears, and uses them against me?”

            Reaching across the table, Judy took Erica’s paw into her own, giving it a comforting squeeze as she kept her gaze locked with hers. “Because you are the stronger one. She is not you.”

            “But she’s a part of me!” Erica protested loudly.

            “Everyone has a Twily in them.” Judy said softly, somberly, and it made Erica stare at her with wide eyes. “Everyone has a Twily in them, even me.”

            “You?” Erica whispered.

            Judy nodded. “Me. But I don’t let that part of me dictate my decisions. I don’t let that part of me rule my life; and I know you can do the same. It will take time, but I believe in you.” She smiled at the doe. “You’ve already come so far, I have no doubt that you can do it.”

            The sound of chains rattling sounded as Erica gripped Judy’s paw with both of hers, her eyes squeezed shut as tears spilled forth from them, soaking her fur. “Thank you...thank you for believing in me...thank you.”

            Cursing the fact that her own eyes were misting over, _‘I thought I got a handle on my emotions ages ago!’_ , Judy smiled at the softly crying doe. “Always.”

            It took a moment, but Erica eventually got control over her emotions. Wiping at her face, she gave Judy another smile. “So, what have you been up to?”

            Judy paused, contemplating how much she should say. Considering Dr. McStag’s words about slowly integrating predators into their conversations, the gray doe thought now was the time to start. “My mate and I have decided to adopt.”

            Erica’s eyes widened in surprise, at both the news and the mention of Judy’s mate. While she knew the doe was mated, Judy had never mentioned him before, and if it weren’t for the obvious scent marks on the other doe, she would never have known she was mated. It always puzzled her why the bunny cop never talked about her mate, but then she would remember why with startling clarity.

            Judy’s mate was a _fox_.

            A _red_ fox.

            A red fox with _green_ eyes.

            Images of forest green eyes staring down at her maliciously flashed before her eyes, and Erica quickly let go of Judy’s paws as she brought her now free paws up to cover her eyes. It was never this bad when she remembered by herself, when she was alone; but with Judy in front of her, and the _fox_ just outside the door...

            _‘The traitor…’_

            Alarmed by the sudden change, Judy got up from her chair. Behind her, Garret readied himself for possibly intervening. “Erica—” She was cut off by the brown doe holding up a paw to stop her. Slowly sitting back down, she anxiously waited.

            _‘The traitor is with a fox! It’s a trick! They will_ kill _you! You’re nothing without me! You need me!! MemememeMEMEMEMEMEMMEMEMEME!’_

            _‘Go **away**!’ _ Erica thought back firmly, doing as Dr. McStag instructed and imagined placing Twily behind a mental cage. _‘I don’t need you. She won’t hurt me like you do. Judy is my friend. You,_ you _are_ nothing _!’_ She could still hear Twily, but her words couldn’t reach her as she firmly locked her alter ego away for the time being.

            Letting out a slow breath, Erica slowly removed her paws from her eyes as she slowly opened them. Gazing at her paws, she gave a small smile. _‘I did it.’_ Then, aloud as she looked up to face Judy, “I did it!”

            “What happened?” Judy asked, confused and concerned.

            “I...remembered that your mate is a fox...a red fox with green eyes…” Erica brought a paw up to her maw to nibble on one of her claws. “I know many say your mate is a good mammal, but the last red fox I met that had green eyes, he…,” closing her eyes once more, she whispered the last part, “...he almost killed me. Twily was never the same after that…”

            “I’m so sorry.” Judy whispered as she stared at Erica helplessly. She had read the files they had on Erica and her past, had read about what David “Red” Foxfire and his gang had done to her family. Knowing about it, however, and listening to it first hand from the brown doe for the first time, were two completely different experiences. It just showed how much Erica trusted her.

            “It’s okay.” Erica said as she opened her eyes to smile weakly at Judy. “No, really, it is. Your mate being a fox may have triggered her, but I was able to force her back…” She looked at her paws once more. “I didn’t know I could do that...so thank you.” She smiled up at Judy.

            Shaking her head slowly, Judy returned the smile.

            “So, you were saying something about adoption?” Erica prompted.

            Deciding to hold back from mentioning they were adopting a red fox as well, Judy nodded. “His name is Finnegan, but he likes to be called Fig. It’s the name he gave himself when he couldn’t pronounce his real name when he was younger.”

            “Aw, that’s cute.”

            “It is, isn’t it? Everything is finalized, but we have to wait another…”

            For the rest of the visit, the topics remained light. When it was time for Judy to leave, the two does hugged, something Erica very much appreciated. As bunnies, physical contact was a part of them. As kits, they slept in large piles, and were very touchy as adults with friends and the like. She didn’t get too much of that at the hospital, except from maybe Dr. McStag and a few of the nicer nurses, but that was it. So, she cherished what she got.

            “See you Tuesday?” Erica asked hopefully.

            “Tuesday.” Judy agreed.

            Waving goodbye to Garret, Judy exited the visiting room. The door didn’t even get a chance to close before she was swept into the arms of her fox. “Nick,” she protested, “you’re not supposed to be using your other arm!”

            “It’s almost healed.” Nick said as he pressed his snout into the fur of her neck, breathing in her scent. It was clean and healthy, reassuring his primal mind that she was unharmed. It took everything the tod had not to rush in when he heard the two does start to cry. He was just about to let her go when a vague little something else reached his nose, and his ears perked, curious. It tickled his mind, the essence of it faint; familiar. The same as it had been that morning. Tightening his arms around her, he took in a deeper breath, trying to find it again.

            “Nick, that tickles!” Judy giggled as she tried to squirm out of Nick’s grip.

            Chuckling, Nick released his mate from his grip, making a mental note to check later. For now, they were on a time crunch as they had—he checked his phone—exactly twenty minutes to get to the precinct with Brody and Jessica. “Sorry, Carrots. Come on, let’s go.”

~o.8.o~

The set-up for the _ZPD Annual Picnic_ was just about done when mammals started arriving. By eleven A.M., the event was in full swing. There were ten stations where the different officers could test their abilities, with all the Assistant Chiefs mammaling them.

            Robert Tale, a male white rate, was the first booth one would see on arrival, it being the smallest, but most elaborate. It was a set of four mazes labeled 1-4; 1 being the easiest, 4 the hardest. It was designed with the officers of precinct three in Little Rodentia in mind; whoever could find the cheese the fastest was the winner. Realistically, anyone who found said cheese was a winner, as they got to keep it, but it allowed for the smaller mammals of the ZPD to test out their noses.

            The next booth was ran by Ava Nightingale, the Assistant Chief of precinct eleven. Equipped with her dark sunglasses, the little ghost bat’s booth was to test one’s night vision and, for those that could, their fly time. The majority of the participants would be from the Nocturnal District, but many of the predators loved to try to test the mettle against those born for the night. The ones with the best scores got a stuffed toy bat, much to Ava’s amusement.

            Where Ava was, Rafael Monte of precinct four was nearby. The jaguar’s booth challenged a mammal’s upper strength with a forty-foot vertical rope climb, a safety net set below it for those who couldn’t reach the top. It was only half of what their officers had to match in the Rainforest District, but it was more than enough for a bit of friendly competition amongst comrades. Discount certificates for either a pred or prey restaurant in the Rainforest District were given to those who could reach the top the fastest.

            The next booth was run by Richard Mounds, a Bactrian camel, of precinct two, and it was a fair favorite; Bobbing for Apples. It was one of the more relaxed booths, made for pure enjoyment rather than testing one’s skills. The apples, of course, were the prizes of this particular game.

            Next was Amelia Snowpaw’s booth, testing one’s jumping skills. Each contestant had a chance to beat the best jumping record for their species, as well as their size class. There were five different jumping scales, one for each size class: tiny, small, medium, large, and gigantic. There was no prize for this one, this way, it was fair for everyone participating.

            Right across from the jumping booth were the agility courses. There were five of them for each size class; testing the flexibility of each officer as they tried to make the best time for their size-class, or species. Josephine Mane of precinct six was the mammal overseeing this booth. The ultimate winners for each size class received either a predator’s bag of goodies, or a prey’s bag of goodies.

            Precinct seven’s Peter Dusty was grinning mischievously at his booth; a scent tracking game. All mammals could participate, but it was clearly directed towards the canines of the ZPD. The winner would get to hold the title of ‘ZPD’s Best Nose’ for another year; a title many held in high regards in their line of work. The coyote was determined to make it as challenging as possible for them this year, especially Gary Wolford. _‘He will not be the winner this year again!’_

            The next booth was the dirtiest; a mini obstacle course through the mud. As the Assistant Chief of precinct nine in the Marshlands, Corvin Grubber, a Grizzly bear, oversaw this booth. It was nothing compared to the ones at the ZPA, but officers would still work up a sweat, so to speak, by going through the mud-filled course. The five fastest mammals would win a free spa day at the Marshlands famous _Dead Sea Mud Spa_ , known for its healing treatments.

            After that course, officers could wash off the mud by participating in Samuel Streammer’s booth. It was to see who could be the fastest swimmer, or see who could hold their breath the longest underwater. The stern giant otter of precinct eight in the Canal District made sure no one cheated, as the winners received small trophies. They were made out of cheap materials, but still cost a pretty penny.

            Finally, there was Larry Kanga’s booth; a punching or kicking contest. Depending on the species, the officer would either kick or punch the duel strength machine the male red kangaroo had set up, and could test their strength against records for their species and/or size class. The winners of this won a belt saying either ‘I’m punch like a rhino’, or ‘I kick like a roo’; all in good jest. **  
**             Of course, with so many different types of mammals in one area, there would be varying dietary needs. As such, there was one mammal who took it upon himself to provide for all his officers. Surrounded by three grills—one for carnivores, herbivores, and omnivores—was none other then Chief Adonis Bogo himself, complete with tongs and an apron that read, ‘Grill Bull’. Being a prey mammal that was close with many predators, the cape buffalo knew how to grill meats of any variety, and didn’t have the squeamishness the majority of prey had toward real meat. The savory scents had prey and predators alike salivating as they waited for the food to be done.

            Surrounded by friends and strangers alike, Nick could not help but feel a bit tense around the officers he was uncertain of. They were all a family, bound together by the blue they wore, but experience had taught him otherwise. Thanks to the list Officer Howler had provided the Chief of Police, all the new recruits and instructors that had beaten and rallied against Nick at the Academy were no longer a part of law enforcement. Despite Bogo’s best efforts, however, the prejudice and bigotry within the ZPD would never fully go away so long as there were mammals who were unwilling to change.

            “Judy! Nick!” A strong female voice called out, gaining the attention of the couple, who had been with Wolford and the Fangmeyers. They turned to see Sasha and an unknown male rhino approaching them.

            “Sasha!” Judy greeted as she bounded away from Nick and towards her friend. She jumped and tackle-hugged the cow, who returned the gesture with a hoof around the rabbit’s back.

            The two females had managed to have a heart-to-heart a few days into Judy’s stay at the hospital in _Bunny Burrow_. The rhino cow had arrived in tears, apologized, secrets were shared, and by the end of the conversation, they were both crying and hugging as much as the injured doe could manage. Nick hadn’t said it, but his expression when Judy had looked over at him had ‘I told you so’ all over it.

            “It’s good to see you no longer in a cast, Nick.” Sasha greeted the fox, the two large mammals catching up to them. Judy hopped back down to the ground, taking her place beside Nick once more.

            “Feels good, too.” Nick grinned, being sure to keep his fangs covered in front of the slightly nervous rhino bull. He had thick glasses, a brown-and-gray-patterned turtleneck and slacks, and seemed to be more of the book type than the physical type like Sasha. The tod would have wondered what relation he had with their friend if his sense of smell wasn’t so good.

            “This is my mate, Howard.” Sasha smiled proudly, gesturing to the bull as she kept a hoof on him. “He’s an accountant for a Credit Union in Savannah Central.” She then gestured to the smaller couple. “Babe, this is Judy Wilde, and her mate, Nick Wilde.”

            Suddenly flustered, the slightly dorky-looking bull held out his hoof to the couple. “A-a pleasure to m-meet you!” He, like every mammal in _Zootopia_ , had heard about the celebrity duo. It made him nervous, meeting such folks, especially the only mammal in the country to be wearing a Savagery Collar, as the press was calling it; but Sasha had said the fox was safe, and he trusted his mate more than anyone else.

            “Likewise!” Judy chirped as she shook Howard’s hoof.

            “Nice to meet you, buddy.” Nick smiled, liking the bull already as Howard firmly shook his paw.

            “And you already know Gary, and the Fangmeyers.” Sasha continued.

            Howard blinked as he adjusted his glasses. “Fangmeyers?”

            “Yes,” Sofia purred as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around Ralph’s waist, rubbing her cheek against his, “we’re married.”

            “S-Sofia!” Ralph protested, his ears bright red at her display.

            Sofia knew the limits of her love, and knew he wasn’t one to show much affection publicly. The kiss all those months ago had been an impulsive event that would be rare in recurrence. The temptation to tease him further was great, especially now when his control was not as iron-clad as it usually was because of the season, but she decided against it. So long as he continued to hold her paw in public, she would be content.

            Until they got home.

            “I’m going to introduce him to the other new recruits, so we’ll catch up with you guys later.” With that, Sasha led her mate away.

            “Now, that is a story I’d love to hear.” Nick said once the two rhinos were out of earshot.

            “Nick.” Judy scolded with a look. The tod gave her one right back.

            “You can’t tell me you aren’t the least bit curious how those two ended up together.” Nick argued.

            Judy averted her glance, a pout on her lips. “Well…”          

            Nick smiled smugly in triumph.

            “He saved her.” Gary’s words ended their little back-and-forth, and the rest of the group turned to the grey wolf.

            “What do you mean?” Judy asked.

            “She met Howard the second year we were partners.” Wolford said, gaze on his partner as she led her mate around. “She didn’t tell me she had met someone at first, didn’t fully trust me then, even after a year of working together, but I knew something had happened. Something good. She started smiling more. Laughing. I don’t know what happened to her before I met her, that’s her business, but...I’ll always be grateful to Howard. He saved my partner from herself.”

            There was a moment of silence as the group digested the wolf’s words. Now that she knew Sasha’s past, Judy felt closer to her friend, and reached out a paw to once again take Nick’s paw. Smiling up at her fox, she commented softly. “Well, I know a thing or two about having someone change you for the better.”

            Nick smiled fondly at her. “I think you got that a bit backwards, Carrots. I am the ex-conmammal, not you.”

            That got a chuckle out of the group, and normal conversation began once again among them.

            Not too far from the group, the only other red foxes at the event were speaking with a white rabbit buck with black stripes.

            “It’s good to see you standing, Body.” Jack Savage said, a plastic red cup filled with celery juice occupying one of his paws. “The last time I saw you, it was unclear if you’d be able to walk again.”

            “I can’t do it for long, but I dream of the day when I can walk without support.” Brody said, his grin a bit strained as he used his wheelchair for said support.  He would need to sit down in a minute or two, he could already feel the pain begin to creep back in, but his doctor said that the more he stood, the stronger his legs would get, so long as he didn’t’ make his condition worse.

            “How long are you in _Zootopia_?” Jessica asked as she helped her mate back into the wheelchair. The tod let out a breath of relief as the weight was taken off of his legs.

            “Just for the rest of the week, but we’re due back in two weeks or so.” Jack said as he took a sip.

            “Oh? Why’s that?” Jessica inquired, amber eyes curious.

            Before the buck could answer, fluffy white arms wrapped around his waist, surprising him and almost making him spill his drink.

            “Jack!” Skye squealed happily. “They have cherries! Did you know they were going to have cherries? Is that why you accepted the invite? Oh! That’s so sweet of you!”

            Before either red fox could comprehend the word vomit that had just spewed forth out of the arctic vixen’s mouth, they were both surprised by the kiss said vixen placed on Jack’s cheek. Then, the whirlwind that was Skye Frost was gone, shouting that she was going to bring them all some cherries.

            Seeing their expressions, Jack let out a soft chuckle.

            “How did that happen?” Brody asked, a large grin on his muzzle. While he had been adverse to interspecies relationships at first, the love and dedication he saw from his brother’s marriage was proof enough that interspecies were the same as same-species relationships.

            “During a case back home, but that’s a story for another time.” Jack smirked, but it left as soon as it came. “We’re actually transferring to the _Zootopia_ branch here because of it, as _Periton_ is not as...accepting of interspecies, much less a pred and prey relationship, as _Zootopia_ is. Our boss said to either end it, or transfer. We chose to transfer.”

            Jessica frowned at that. “That’s not right. It’s illegal to discriminate against one’s sexual preference.”

            “Oh, we already plan on suing them, and reporting them to the _Office of Special Counsel_ and _Equal Employment Opportunity Commission_ once we’re settled here.” Jack said, blue eyes suddenly hard. “The _Periton_ branch is already under hot water as it is; this will be the icing needed to get that warthog out of office. This move is just easier for her.” His expression softened at the mention of Skye. “Foxes don’t have a bad rep in _Periton_ , so she’s never had to deal with such hate. And since the stigma against them has changed recently, for the most part, I like to think it’ll be a good move for us.”

            “What about you?” Brody broached gently. “How are you dealing with it?”

            Jack shrugged. “As Skye would say, I’m emotionally constipated, and things roll off of me like water does on ducks.” The sentence sounded so wrong coming from the blank expression on the buck’s face, that it caused a chuckle from the Wildes. Jack allowed a soft curve of his lips. “I’m managing, more or less.” He answered honestly.

            “Well, you’re welcome to our home anytime.” Jessica smiled as she took Brody’s paw into hers. “You kept our family whole. It’s the least we could do.”

            Taken aback by the offer, Jack went to protest, but was cut off by Brody.

            “Don’t.” The tod softly chastised. “It was a tough case, given everything. Just accept our thanks.”

            Pursing his lips, the buck ultimately nodded, a soft sigh leaving him. In his eyes, the case would always be viewed as a failure. “Thank you.” Jack replied in a whisper. The two foxes smiled kindly at him.

            When Skye rejoined the group, the promised bags of cherries in paw, she noted how Jack’s demeanor seemed a bit down. Seeing the Wilde’s kind smiles, she determined that it wasn’t caused by them. Wrapping her tail around one of his legs, she decided to ask him about it later as she handed out a bag to each mammal; keeping two for herself. Her emotionally stunted rabbit wasn’t comfortable talking about his feelings in public, so she would give him the support he needed in the meantime.

            Plus, the gesture showed all who he belonged to.

            “I thought I was smelling things when I scented you two!” Called out a mischievous voice, and they turned to see Nick and Judy heading their way. The primal tod paused when he saw the possessive hold Skye’s tail had on Jack, and his grin stretched wide across his face. “Well, I’ll be damned!”

            Seeing what her mate did, Judy quickly brought the two of them closer to the group. “Jack, Skye! It’s so good to see you!” The gray doe said as she gave the two a hug, gaining a grumble from Nick as she hugged Jack. Sending him a look, who returned it with a sheepish look, she turned back to the new couple. “When did this happen?”

            “About two months ago.” Jack answered. Skye was currently occupied with a mouth full of cherries.

            “Oh, this is so exciting!” Judy gushed. It was nice to know they would no longer be the only pred/prey couple.

            “Not that I’m complaining, but how did you get in here?” Nick inquired. “I thought only ZPD and their family were allowed.”

            “Manny actually asked for the favor.” Skye answered, mouth clear. “When he heard we were coming over to visit to sign the transfer paperwork, he asked Bogo if we could attend. He knows our circumstances, and thought it would be good for us to be around the first predator and prey couple.” She smiled softly as she nuzzled Jack’s cheek. “We had no idea. Big softy.”

            “Don’t let him learn you called him such.” Jack joked as he allowed Skye to show her affection. It was that time of the year. It was quite humorous, actually; his stoic expression mixed with the blush on his cheeks and ears.

            “Circumstances?” Judy frowned.

            Ears back, Skye filled them in on what was happening, unaware that Jack had told the older Wilde couple. When she was done, the gray doe was furious.

            “They can’t do that!” Judy fumed.

            “They did, but they won’t get away with it.” Skye promised. The finality in the white vixen’s tone eased Judy a bit. “We’re moving here anyways. _Zootopia_ is far more accepting than _Periton_.”

            “Good to know you guys have things figured out.” Nick added, just as unhappy as his mate.

            Jack nodded. “We do.” His eyes then landed below Nick’s face. “Speaking of unpleasant things, what the hell is that around your neck, Wilde?”

            A bit caught off guard at the sudden shift of attention, Nick kept his mask up as he shrugged indifferently. “A compromise.” The tod answered mildly. “It doesn’t shock me, if that’s what you’re wondering about.”

            Jack frowned at that, noting how Judy, as well and Brody and Jessica, also seemed less than pleased about the collar. Ultimately, Jack nodded curtly. “You’ll have to tell us about it some time.” Skye nodded in agreement, her face serious.

            Nick nodded. “Sure.”

~o.8.o~

Gary Wolford grinned, well, wolfishly at Peter Dusty’s irate expression as he handed an item to the coyote. “Time?”

            “You cheated, you jit.” Peter growled, but took the item. It was a scent marker they used for training purposes, and was labeled ‘Wild Oak’. “I hid that one good, too.” He grumbled.

            “Time?” Gary asked again, smile in place. It was past two in the afternoon, and the gray wolf had just completed Dusty’s Scent Tracking game. Naturally, he was the only one to find all twenty items in…

            “Fifteen minutes.” The coyote reluctantly informed the wolf, whose tail wagged at the information.

            “That was better than last year.”

            “Oh, go away.” Peter shooed, a grin now spreading across his face. “Go brag somewhere else. There are others who want to participate. I hope they beat your ass.”

            “If they do, I’ll buy them a drink at _The Watering Hole_!” Gary snarked, uncharacteristically sassy. He took pride in his nose’s ability, and always enjoyed getting a rise out of the Assistant Chief of the Canyonlands. “Don’t I get a prize?”

            “Go!” Peter barked, before attending to the next group of officers waiting to participate. “You’re gonna have to wait longer. He’s the only one that finished early…”

            Grinning to himself, Gary walked away from the booth. Placing his paws in his pockets to protect them from the brisk, afternoon air, the gray Timber wolf took in his surroundings. Everywhere he looked, there were smiling faces, mammals enjoying themselves.

 _‘Even Jimmy’s family is smiling.’_ Gary thought as he spotted the small ocelot family. There was now just the mother and the daughter, who was no older than ten-years-old. It had been hard on them, to lose another member of their family to the same career. Mrs. Purrow, however, understood an officer’s duty; understood how much her son had cared for Nick. She did not blame the fox for what happened. “After a year like this, this was definitely needed.”

            So focused on the family was he, Gary didn’t register the rapidly approaching scent until it was literally on top of him. With a great “Ouff!”, the wolf was sent to the grassy ground of precinct one’s roof top, flat on his back. His breath was forced from him when a heavier weight pressed down onto him.

            “Oh! Sorry!” A female voice nearly squeaked in front of his face. The weight was suddenly off him, and when he could breathe once more and his vision no longer swam, he was met by the sight of a large, muddy paw extended out to him. “Here, let me help you up.”

            Still slightly disorientate, Gary took the offered paw and almost lost his footing as he was hauled up. “Thanks.”

            “Sorry about that.” The mammal said in a sheepish tone, and that’s when Gary realized he was talking to a tigress. “I’m so hungry after that mud course, I just want to eat. I wasn’t looking where I was going, and—”

            As the tigress continued to ramble out her apology, Gary noticed the mud caked onto the rest of her form, and then the mud now on him. He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at his state, which cut her off. Brown eyes flicked up to wide topaz. “You said you were hungry?”

            Unsure of why he was smiling when she had gotten him covered in mud, she nodded.

            “Let’s get something to eat, then.” Gary pointed to the right of them. “The grills and tables are back this way.”

            “Thanks.” The tigress said sheepishly.

            “I’m Gary Wolford with precinct one, by the way.” He introduced himself.

            “Nadine Fangmeyer.” Nadine smiled. “Right now, I’m with precinct six in the Rainforest District, but I’ll be transferring to precinct one in two weeks. What’s so funny?”

            “Sorry,” he apologized when he saw she looked offended, “there’s just already two Fangmeyers at the precinct. It’ll be interesting to see how confusing it will be with three.”

            “Really? Well, it is a common feline name. What’s funny now?” Nadine frowned, genuinely confused. She’d only known him for less than a minute, and he was already getting under her skin.

            “It’s not...hm.” Gary stopped himself, a contemplative look on his face. Seeing the frown on the tigress’ face, he gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’m a bit off today. It’s been a helluva couple months.”

            Her expression softened at that. “That’s right, you were directly involved, weren’t you?”

            Wolford frowned, but nodded at her question.

            Seeing that he didn’t want to talk about it, and understanding why, Nadine changed the subject. “Can you introduce me to the other Fangmeyers? It would be nice to know a few mammals when I transfer.” She was pleased to note that her request brought a grin back to the wolf’s face, though it was a bit mischievous.

            “Sure, but I think you’ll be surprised.” Gary grinned, grateful that she didn’t want the ‘juicy details’. He did not want to think about the case on a day like this.

            “Why’s that?” Nadine asked, honestly curious. The warmth she felt in her ears when the wolf turned his grin on her was a foreign feeling that left her confused.

            “You’ll see.”

~o.8.o~

It was with nervous trepidation that Jennifer Howler approached the picnic tables that had been set up by the grills, following the scent of good food and happy voices. Having asked around, she was sent in this direction, and set out without preamble. She had a mission, one that was long overdue, and she would not be distracted from it.

            Today was the first time she had seen Nick Wilde since he and his mate had been taken to _Bunny Burrow_ for their protection. That was nearly over three months ago. Since then, Jennifer had made changes. At first, she would force herself to eat with the species she used to look down upon. It was no longer a chore to eat with those she now considered friends. Where just the thought of hanging out with her cousin’s mate made her cringe with disgust, she now looked forward to the girl’s nights out with the tigress known as Sofia Fangmeyer.

            She, Jennifer Howler, was changing, and she was so much happier because of it.

            A shiver down her spine told the she-wolf she was close, and it wasn’t much longer when she finally arrived at the tables. It was easy to spot the primal tod, his fur color bright among the masses. Taking a deep breath, she made her approach.

            When the tod turned to her, having sensed her approach, Jennifer had to hold back her shock. Even after hearing about the collar, it affected her in a way she hadn’t thought possible. Shock collars were common use in the mammal trafficking ring; as an officer, it was her duty to make sure a mammal never wore them. To see something of similar design—though it mercifully didn’t emit an electric current to the bearer—on a mammal, was just _wrong._

            “Officer Wilde and, er, Wilde.” Jennifer greeted once she was close enough. Mouth full of food, Judy turned to face her. She waved in greeting.

            “Howler.” Nick replied in kind, his mouth clear of food. He had sensed her approach from a distance, and had prepared to meet her. He hadn’t seen the she-wolf since the case, and was unsure what she wanted.

            “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to speak with you in private.” Jennifer hesitantly said to Nick. “Please.”

            Taking in her subdued posture; the way her tail was nearly tucked between her legs and her ears splayed, Nick considered it. Since that one incident just before his first day, he hadn’t had another incident with the she-wolf, but he was still unsure...

            “Go, I’ll be fine.” Judy said after swallowing her mouthful, nailing his hidden dilemma right on the head. While she still didn’t like the she-wolf too much after what she said to her mate, it had been a fairly long time ago, and it seemed like she really wanted to talk to Nick about something. And if she had learned anything, it was that everyone deserved a second chance.

            Decision made, Nick nodded and got up from his seat. “I’ll be back.” He told Judy, who rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Shaking his head, he then followed the now relieved-looking predator to a more secluded location. It wasn’t private, but there weren’t any mammals close enough to overhear any conversation they would have, and he was close enough that he could keep an eye on Judy in case she needed him.

            Silence settled over the two, as the fox waited for the she-wolf to say what she wanted to; he wouldn’t make it easy for her.

            After a moment of uncharacteristic fidgeting, Jennifer opened her mouth. “I want to apologize.” She said in a soft tone.

            Nick raised a brow. “For what?”

            Honey brown eyes met civil green eyes, the sincerity clear in her gaze. “For everything.” Jennifer watched as Nick’s eyes widened in shock, caught off guard by her response, and she plowed forward. “For the way I acted at the bar; during the Academy. When I didn’t stop them when they…” She trailed off, averting her gaze as she became emotional, her throat clogging up. It never bothered her before, seeing a mammal she thought of as beneath her get hurt. It didn’t matter. Now that she could see it from their point of view; now that she knew better, she felt so disgusted with herself. At night, the memories and guilt would keep her up, more often than not.

            Stunned by such a change, Nick’s mouth opened to say something, but words escaped him. At his silence, the she-wolf wiped at her eyes before continuing.

            “I’m sorry I hurt you.” She met his gaze once more, emeralds with savage slits in his state of shock. The indicator on the collar remained green. “I don’t expect you to trust me, but I want you to know that I _do_ have your back, and that I trust you with my life.”

            There was a beat of silence before Nick responded. “Wow...you’re right when you say I don’t trust you.” The words were a blow to the she-wolf, but she took them in stride, knowing she deserved them. Then Nick smiled. “But life is too short to hold grudges.” _‘Jimmy…’_ “So, I forgive you, and I think with time, and actions...I _might_ be able to trust you. Apology accepted.”

            It was like a weight was lifted from her chest, and Jennifer could breathe more easily for the first time in _months_. It would take time for the guilt to fully leave her, but it didn’t seem so impossible anymore. “Thank you.”

            Nick waved her off, and then gestured back the way they came. “Want to eat with us?”

            This time, her smile was apologetic. “I’d like to, but I need to find my cousin first. If you’re still here when I get back, I’ll join you.”

            “Sounds good.” Nick grinned, and waved at the she-wolf as she left, her posture more confident. Heading back to his mate, the fox took a moment to think back on what had just happened.

            While not an extreme case, Jennifer had been one of the many cadets that had looked down upon him because of his species, and a part of the pawful that knew of and allowed the beatings.

 _‘If she can change...is making the effort_ to _change…’_ Nick smiled to himself as he retook his seat beside Judy, gaining a curious look from her. _‘Things don’t seem so bleak.’_

            “What did she want to talk about?” The doe asked as she set her utensils down. Judy watched as her mate’s mask fell a bit, wonder mixing with his pleased expression.

            “She apologized.” Nick smiled. He could count on one paw the number of mammals that had genuinely apologized to him, and he was married to one of them.

            “For what? The bar thing?” Judy prompted.

            “Everything.”

            Sensing that there was more to it, but knowing a public event was not the place to talk about such things, Judy let it be. Instead, she smiled at her fox and took his paw into her own. “That’s great, Slick. I’m glad more mammals are coming around and seeing you for who you are.”

            “And what is that?” Nick asked teasingly, his mask slipping back in place.

            Judy beamed at him. “An amazing mammal.”

            Unable to help himself any longer, the combination of his high emotions, her continuing belief in him, and the season, all conspiring against him, Nick leaned in and pressed a firm kiss against her lips. As he pulled back a bit to breathe in her scent, that little bit of something else from earlier slammed into Nick with such startling clarity that his eyes snapped open.

            “Nick?” Judy asked, concern washing over her as her eyes opened.

            Not answering her, Nick pressed his snout against her neck, taking in a deeper breath of her scent. _‘Female bunny, vanilla, lavender, and something else.’_ He pulled back, only to move his snout to her chest, ignoring her embarrassed squeak. _‘Female bunny, vanilla, lavender, and something else.’_ He pressed his snout against first her upper abdomen, but then swiftly moved his nose lower. _‘Female bunny, vanilla, lavender, and s—’_

            Faint as it was, it was stronger than it had been that morning. It was a pure scent, like that of the first greens after a particularly harsh winter. It was the scent of new life.

            The indicator on his collar flashed yellow as wide emeralds met matching amethyst. Nick opened his mouth to speak several times, but he was once again flabbergasted by this revelation.

            Confused, alarmed, and embarrassed by his sudden inspection of her—and the attention they were getting from it—Judy placed a calming paw against Nick’s cheek. “Nick?”

            Finally, he found his voice.

            “Carrots—Judy...you’re pregnant.”

 

**_FIN_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not resist one last cliffhanger XD
> 
> Don't worry, there will be sequel. Two, actually! The first one is called "Amongst Uncertainty", which takes place directly right after chapter 42, and covers the time period between that chapter and the epilogue. It will be an OC heavy story revolving around Jack and Skye and their time in Periton. Now, just because it won't have much Nick and Judy, doesn't mean it won't be pertinent to the plot of the series as a whole. Keep that in mind before you decide to skip it ;) The second sequel, which will take place after "Embrace It" and "Amongst Uncertainty", and will be called "A Future To Hold". This one will bring back our favorite duo and will cover this new little curve ball Nick and Judy have been handed.
> 
> But! Before I even begin to work on those stories, I will be finishing up "Attack On Zootopia", as I don't want to start a new story while still having an unfinished story present. I am an author that will finish all of her stories. I am also working on a collaboration with ADeadMissionary for WildeHopps week, which is Oct 30th-Nov 5th, so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> Also, what do you guys think of me posting a "Deleted Scenes" type of thing? I have a huge file dedicated to all the discarded scenes from "Embrace It", and the idea of posting it for you guys to read has been floating in my head. What are your thoughts?
> 
> I now have Tumblr! So you can follow me there, on DA, and support me on my Patreon! All under the same name, of course. My Patreon is where I post all my sneak peeks as well, art or storywise. If you like "A Bunny CAN Go Savage", "Fighting True Savagery", "Shards", and "Dusted", you can support Fox in the hen house and DrekkDeina on Patreon as well!
> 
> Oh, I've also had to take art commissions for financial stuff, which delayed the epilogue even more. So busy!
> 
> ***READ BELOW!***
> 
> Fig is a real fox that belongs to Jessika, the owner of the ever popular Juniper the fox, the happiest fox ever. He was born on a fur farm, and due to a bacterial infection, he lost his front right foot, a few of his back toes, and his left eye.
> 
> She gave me permission to base a character off of Fig, and I could not be more honored. You can follow her, and learn more about the real Fig, his story, his adoptive momma, Juniper, and her boyfriend Moose, by following her on Instagram under "juniperfoxx", and following her YouTube Channel "Juniper Foxx".
> 
> Jessika is an amazing individual who is setting up her own animal rescue, and I love what she does. Out of respect to her, and her animals, do NOT use Fig. He belongs to her.


End file.
